Tainted Fal'Cie
by Tear of Light
Summary: Sequel to Finding Home. With the fall of Orphan and the disappearance of the Fal'Cie, an ancient evil rises to finish what Orphan started. Only the former l'Cie have the power to stop it. But with two of their own missing, can they beat it? Set post game.
1. Sand

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And it continues! This is the sequel to __**Finding Home**__, my first fanfiction. I've tried to keep everyone in character, but there may be the occasional slip up as needed to fit with the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. I was originally going to rate this M as a precaution for potentially graphic battle scenes that will happen later on, however, as I have yet to write those scenes which potentially may not happen, I have decided to lower the rating to T for the time being. If it comes to the point where it does get very graphic, I will change the rating then. But for now, it will remain T. _

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. And thank you to those who have read my previous fanfiction, favorited the story and left comments. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 1: Sand ~ ***

_O Tainted fal'Cie of neither earth nor sky_

_Shunned by thine own, with vengeance you cry_

_Bound and buried to darkness, forever cast aside_

_But not forever gone, even after the Maker tried_

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

SLASH! SLASH! WHACK!

It had been over a month since the almost fatal battle with the twisted Behemoth King happened. For three weeks, Lightning was bedridden, too weak to stand on her own. For three whole weeks, she watched as her new family took double and triple shifts every night, in case another one of those horrifying beasts wandered near their home. And for whole three weeks, Lightning couldn't have felt more helpless.

WHACK! SLASH! SLASH!

Lightning was disgusted with herself. Disgusted with how slowly she healed. Disgusted with how she could no longer use magic. Disgusted with how useless she was, as the very people she vowed to protect from all harm, risked their lives every day to ensure she was safe. Their efforts guarded the whole town, yes. But in truth, for all of them, there was really only one person they were really doing that for. Lightning.

SLASH! WHACK! WHACK!

Even after she downed potion after potion during her recovery, that did very little to speed up the healing process. Lightning wasn't even sure they made a difference at all except to leave a sickeningly sweet aftertaste in her mouth. She must have ingested over fifty of those little vials by the time she was able to stand with help. But in her eyes, that was no better than being bedridden in the first place.

WHACK! WHACK! _**WHACK!**_

A cry.

"Lightning!"

The pink haired soldier crumpled to her hands and knees in the sand, sweat rolling down the side of her face as she gasped for breath. Her gunblade was vertical in the sand just behind her. She moved to stand, only to crash down on the sand harder, her vision ebbing.

"Light!" Hope scrambled up to the older woman as fast as his feet would allow. He squeaked when the sand shifted unexpectedly under his shoes, Hope almost wiping out on the sand in front of the soldier. But he caught himself at the last moment, and prevented a very embarrassing spill.

"Easy now" the younger boy said, kneeling down next to the trembling woman. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to steady her, her body clearly spent from all the exertion from her prior actions.

"Tch." This was the epitome of uselessness. Just look at her! How pathetic was she? She had barely done anything and yet here she was ready to pass out like she had fought a million Humbabas. Well, maybe a million would be overdoing it. But needless to say, Lightning was rather frustrated with herself at this moment in time.

Hope sighed. Four days ago, Lightning was finally able to stand on her own, albeit on shaking legs. The first day back on her feet, she spent most of the day relearning how to move. Her horrific wound had finally closed up, leaving a wicked scar along with it, but having been bedridden for so long, her muscles didn't quite function like they did when she was in her prime. Just walking once around her house left her winded and exhausted.

The second day, Lightning was at it again. That is, moving around and trying to orient her muscles once more to movement. She lasted a bit longer than the first day, but eventually succumbed to exhaustion. Serah tried to convince her sister to give it more time and to rest up some more. But Lightning, never being one to sit in one place for too long, was going stir crazy in her own house and wanted nothing more than to be outside doing… something.

The third day, Lightning actually made it outside of the house. She got as far as Serah and Snow's place and back to her house before collapsing, a feat that anyone would admire and praise. But such a thing was lost on Lightning. To her, that was a failure. Why was walking around so hard all of a sudden?

And today, being the fourth day, Lightning decided to skip walking and go straight to battle training. Poor Hope was dragged into this mess, having been the 'lucky' person to go check on Lightning first thing this morning. Since making that promise to Serah those many nights ago, Lightning stayed true to her word and never went anywhere without someone else with her. That was more a health safety thing than an actual life safety thing, but nevertheless, when Lightning Farron made a promise, she sure as hell kept it. So when little, innocent Hope bounded into her house this morning, Lightning practically dragged the boy to the beach to help her train. Her body wouldn't train itself after all.

"Light" Hope said, furling his brow. Lightning was trying to stand again, but he would not allow her. "Please take a rest. Please?"

"I'll get enough rest… *huff* …when I'm dead or crystal" was the pink haired soldier's reply. "But I can't do that now Hope. *huff* Especially because we don't know… *huff* … when one of those thi-"

"When one of those things will attack again" he finished for her. "I know Light. I know. It's just that…"

Hope gawked at Lightning when she first told him he'd be helping her train. In fact, he asked her to repeat what she said just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. The silver haired boy knew his 'adopted mother' took the protection of the town, more specifically the protection of their family, extremely seriously. But there came a time when one crossed the line into stupidity and recklessness. And this was one of these moments. But Lightning was stubborn. More stubborn than a chocobo. And chocobos could be really stubborn.

The young boy hoped he could change her mind somehow. Perhaps if he argued enough with her, she'd tire herself out and that would be the end of that. But his refusal to help only seemed to empower Lightning more until he finally relented. And the moment he did cave, Lightning immediately dragged him off to the far end of the Oerban beach where no one would bother them. Hope sighed.

"Please Hope…" came a trembling voice beside him. "Help me…"

Hope bit his lip. _Serah is so going to kill me._ Against his better judgment, he helped Lightning to her feet and retrieved her gunblade for her. "One more time and then you take a break, alright?"

Lightning nodded stiffly. Her head was already spinning and too much movement would probably do her in. But she refused to acknowledge it. She was not this weak! Her family depended on her. Like hell was she going to let them down!

Hope backed up to the row of fist sized balls of sand in the sand. He shifted the water skin looped around his shoulder a bit. Originally Lightning wanted him to whip his boomerang at her while she dodged and parried with her gunblade. But Hope was in no mood to have to repair his beloved weapon, nor did he like the idea of his boomerang slipping by Lightning's shaky defenses and flattening her on her back. So he offered sand balls as an alternate. Harmless. Easy to make. And still a decent target.

"Ready?"

Lightning tensed in anticipation.

"Here goes!"

Hope picked up two sand balls in his left hand and one in his right. He pulled back his right arm, pausing just a second longer to make sure yet again that Lightning was ready. When she tightened her grip on her gunblade and said nothing, Hope bit his lip again as he launched his triple sand ball attack. As the first projectile sailed through the air towards Lightning, Hope silently prayed to the Maker that what he was about to do would not kill one of his best friends. Literally.

SLASH!

Lightning's blade cleaved the first ball of sand cleanly in half, the halves splattering the ground with wet sand on either side of where Lightning stood. The soldier had less than a second to react to the second projectile, Hope's quick hands deftly flinging sand balls at Lightning not unlike elemental spells he used to fling at enemies during their days as l'Cie. If the sport of baseball ever existed on Gran Pulse, you'd definitely want Hope on your team as the pitcher. If you blinked, you'd strike out. Fast.

Lightning gritted her teeth, struggling to loop her blade around in the air like she normally would to chop the second target in half. Her body would not move like she wanted it to. It was sluggish, clumsy and out of balance. Lightning, as much as she hated to admit it, was not lightning fast right now.

SLASH!

Somehow she managed to slash diagonally just in time to divide the ball of sand flying at her face, the halves sailing just past her shoulder and hip to explode behind her in the sand. But now Lightning was precariously balancing on the heels of her boots, body arching backwards as that was the only way she would have been able to smash the second sand ball before it hit her.

WHACK!

Lightning let out a startled cry as her third target struck her in the shoulder, exploding on contact and sending her crashing to her back, her gunblade flying.

"Light!"

The impact itself was barely anything. Perhaps a small shove, if that much. However, with Lightning's balance already compromised and her body extremely fatigued, it didn't take much to flatten her. Lightning groaned, her body aching horribly all over as the sun blinded her sight as if mocking her failure. A shadow loomed over her.

"Are you alright Light? Say something!"

"I hate… sand…" she growled in exasperation.

_Tell me about it. I think I got some in my socks somehow._ Hope breathed in relief. A grumpy Lightning meant an alive Lightning. How horrible would it have been if that actually did kill her. Hope shuddered at the thought. But before he got caught up in how weak Lightning was right now and agonized over it, he pulled out an all too familiar vial from his pocket and popped the cork. "Here Light. Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Lightning almost gagged when pure sweetness trickled down her throat, leaving a thick after taste. "Ugh…" she moaned. This was just torture. Not only did the inside of her mouth taste like pure liquid sugar, her body hurt more than it did before the potion if that was possible.

Hope chuckled. "You're probably sick of those by now."

A snort. "You think?"

"Up we go" the young one said, gently snaking his arm under Lightning's shoulders to help her sit up leaning against him. He offered her the skin of water he had with him. "That should help more I think."

Lightning gave him a weak smile, hands shaking as she took the skin from him. She struggled to hold the skin high enough to get the water out, to busy gulping back water to notice Hope's helping hand as she quenched her thirst. Lightning was in pretty bad shape to say the least. But Hope said nothing. He knew what it was like. To struggle. To despair. To feel left behind.

Thinking back on it now, their roles were reversed when they first became l'Cie. Lightning was the strong and powerful soldier. And he… a helpless and lost child reaching out to her, to anything, to save him. He would never forget the time he and Lightning first trudged their way through the Vile Peaks. He was struggling to keep up with her. Tripping on things. Catching his breath every few minutes. It was rough. And when Odin appeared, he thought he was done for. But she didn't abandon him.

Lightning protected him. Guided him. Pulled him to his feet and dusted him off whenever he fell down. She believed in him. And he would do the same for her. Hands down, no questions asked.

Now, it was Light's turn to struggle. To despair. To feel left behind. It was hard. So much harder now for her than it was for him back then. She was chasing them all. Lightning was always at the forefront of things. She was the leader. She was the one who led the charge and struck first. But now, she was behind them all. Watching their backs. Watching them all move forward while she was held back. Hope couldn't imagine what that must be like for her. And it was because of that he said nothing. It was their silent understanding of sorts. A testament to the bond their formed and shared. It was now his turn to return the favor.

"L-Light?"

The water skin rested in the sand by his knee. And while it was cool to the touch, that was not what was giving him goose bumps right now. He didn't know when it happened, or how, just that Lightning was now laying down in the sand next to him with her head on his thigh, her back facing him.

"L-Light?" he squeaked again, his cheeks going red, his hands up in the air as he didn't know what to do with them.

"Just let me… stay like this… for a little bit… Hope…" Lightning said breathlessly.

"O-okay…"

Hope's jaw was clenched shut, his eyes focused on the waves lapping at the shore as his hands were in fists hovering by his chest. He sat rigid like a rock, very conscious of how he was breathing right now, which was in jerky spurts at the moment. He must have looked like a complete idiot, but what else could he do? Lightning had never ever done anything like this before. And as much as he had fantasized about such things in the past - Lightning was gorgeous and kick ass after all - the fact that it was happening right now just seemed… unbelievable…

Hope chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Ummm… Light?"

The soldier didn't reply. How many minutes had passed? Hope wasn't sure. For all he knew, only seconds had passed by. Though in truth, how much time passed by was unimportant. All that concerned him right now was that Light's head was on his lap.

"L-Light?"

When Lightning still didn't respond, the silver haired boy chanced a glance downward. What he saw kept his gaze. The pink haired soldier was curled up on her side, a calm and peaceful expression on her face. Wisps of pink hair fell across closed azure eyes, pink lips spread slightly with Lightning's gloved hands just barely touching the side of his leg. Her breaths came out slow and soundless, the older woman deep asleep with no signs of waking. Hope felt his lips arch upwards into a smile. He slowly reached back and rested his hands in the sand behind him. Hope looked up at the cloudless sky, squishing grains of sand between his gloved fingers.

_The sand is not so bad, I guess._

_

* * *

_

From inside the deepest depths of darkness, something shifted. A grin. It could feel it. Yes. It could feel it. The taint was spreading.

Soon. Soon it would finally be time. Time to shatter the light. But for now, it would wait. The taint needed to spread more. And more. And more. And more.

And spread it shall.


	2. Unsettling Humanity

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the next chapter is up! I've tried to keep everyone in character, but there may be the occasional slip up as needed to fit with the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated._

_Some of you have asked about the character pairings for this fanfiction. To clear things up, the pairings in my fanfiction will match that of the game. Those being Snow & Serah and Fang & Vanille. Sorry to disappoint fans of other pairings. While there will be, from time to time, moments between characters that seem like I'm hinting at other pairings, it is simply that the characters have grown closer together from their time with each other as l'Cie. They are like family to each other now. _

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. And thank you to those who have read my previous fanfiction, favorited the story and left comments. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 2: Unsettling Humanity ~ ***

_Through tainted l'Cie, darkness doth spread_

_Through beast and creature, rather man instead_

_Preparing the day tainted fal'Cie doth rise_

_Whose purpose neither l'Cie nor fal'Cie doth surmise_

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Not a peep." Sazh sighed, running a hand through his hair.

It had been over a month since that horrifying battle with that… that thing. The thing that left their leader and best friend struggling to live. The battle that forever scarred Lightning for life. The battle that quickly made them all realize just how human they were now.

"Either they're just ignoring us, or something happened and there's no one left to tell about it."

"Tch."

Once the former l'Cie got their wits about them, they immediately sent word to all the settlements around Gran Pulse, warning of a potential new and horrifying enemy. While their high tech phones and communicators from Cocoon no longer worked, they were still able to communicate with the other settlements. And thankfully it was not by carrier pigeons.

No, the way they talked to the other settlements was through a piece of technology that came before any of them ever stepped foot in the land of the living. Behold the two way radio! A crude thing that was. Just a box with a bunch of wires, a speaker, a microphone and a battery really. Surprisingly flan oil worked great as a battery acid when mixed with some other components. And with flans in abundance in the area, batteries were not an issue. The real issue was the silence.

"You're starting to sound like Light" Sazh chuckled. The older man rubbed his aching neck as he sat down on a log by the fire. He just finished a double shift with one of the remaining Guardian Command patrols a few minutes ago.

"And you're starting to act like her too." The retired pilot dished out a bowl of stew for himself from the pot hanging over the fire. Serah always did make the best stew. "Never did I think I'd see the day when Snow Villiers became a man."

"Hey now!" Snow said giving Sazh a light shove. "You make that sound like a bad thing." The blonde grinned, shaking his head.

Sazh grinned. "It's not a bad thing. For everyone else that is." The older man straightened his green trench coat about his shoulders. "But for you Snow, that's not a good thing."

"And why not?"

"Thinking was never your strong suit."

"Hey!"

Snow moved to stand, aiming to smack his older friend for the comment when two small arms wrapped around his shoulders behind, keeping him still.

"Picking on my fiancé again, _old man_?" Blue eyes watched the older man in amusement.

"Now who are you calling old?" The gunner huffed as if insulted. "I may be older than you kids… well… really old now that I think about it…" Sazh laughed. "But even this old man can still keep up with you young ones."

Serah giggled as Sazh stood up and flexed his arms mimicking a body builder. Snow couldn't but chuckle at Sazh's antics. Sazh was quite the character alright. He didn't act like a normal forty something year old adult would. And that's one of the things they love about him.

Chuckles aside, Sazh soon sat down again on his log, his lips pressing into a thin line and his brow furled. "But seriously speaking" he said. His voice had lost the playfulness from earlier as he looked at the bowl of stew in his hands. "It's not like you to be so…"

"Serious?" The pink haired girl nodded in agreement. Serah sat herself down on the log next to her future husband.

"Not you too Serah…" Snow said looking at her a bit dejected.

Serah leaned against the muscled arm of the blonde to her right, her head nuzzling his shoulder. The three figures sat silently staring at the camp fire between them, the pot of Serah's stew gently swaying over the blaze. This was a common meeting spot for the former l'Cie. The little camping spot had four logs of various widths and heights loosely sitting in the grass in a rough square formation. In the center was a circle of stones that enclosed the campfire with two thin metal rods stuck in the ground, crossed against each other above the campfire to allow a pot to hang over it. This cozy little camping spot was one of four spots just outside of town that acted as a resting point for the town patrols. And this particular spot sat just outside the line of trees that bordered New Oerba's eastern side.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Snow sighed.

"You sound like Claire" Serah said with a chuckle.

"I told him that too" Sazh said gobbling up a spoon of stew. "Wait until Light comes face to face with her twin. She'd love that."

"I am not her twin!" Snow said scoffing. "I'm not even a woman!"

Serah and Sazh laughed. "Loosen up man" Sazh said shaking his head smiling. "We're just pulling your leg."

"Oh… right…" Snow chuckled in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Just joking…" Snow's gaze settled on the fire once again.

Serah frowned and looked at Sazh. The older man merely shrugged and ate another spoon of stew. It was rather unsettling how grave Snow was acting as of late. Always frowning. Hands always fidgeting in his coat pockets. The distant look he always had, staring out at the horizon when he had some free time. What had happened to her grinning, not-afraid-of-anything hero she knew him to be?

Since the night that crazy thing attacked, her hero had gone… sober of sorts. Not just him. All of them had. Up until then, everything was easy. Monster battles were taken care of without a second thought. There was no fiend they couldn't beat. Even with their fading magical powers. They had beaten Orphan for fal'Cie's sake! If they could beat Orphan, everything else was a piece of cake. But that night, the coldness of reality finally slapped them all in the face, jarring them all.

They were no longer l'Cie. The almost immortal-like bodies they had with those cursed brands had finally left them, leaving them susceptible as any human would be to monster attacks.

Their magic was gone. The power that overpowered their enemies and healed their own wounds preventing death was no longer theirs to command.

Their summons were gone. Those mystical beings that came to their rescue in their most dire moments, magnifying the strength of their own abilities for a short period of time, no longer answered their calls for help. (Odin may have answered the call those many nights ago, but as he hadn't been seen since, Serah could only conclude that it was the last time they'd ever see him again.)

And in that very instant, they all realized that maybe, just maybe, they were all going to die. For the first time in a long time, they realized they were not invincible. They were no longer powerful. They were just… human. And for the first time since becoming l'Cie, being human was terrifying.

"There are murmurs…" Snow said, breaking the silent afternoon air.

Serah looked up at Snow. Sazh glanced in his direction.

"… that we l'Cie are to blame for the attack that night" Snow continued.

Pink eyebrows went up, way up. Blue eyes darted over to the green trench coat opposite the fire. Sazh stared at Snow with narrowed eyes.

"It's understandable mind you" Snow said with a half hearted chuckle. "People are scared. Hell, I was so scared when I saw that thing. What it did to those… people… to… Sis…" Snow seemed to deflate at his words, no doubt reliving that moment in his mind's eye. It was easy to forget how fragile people were. As much as they hated to admit it, being a l'Cie had its perks. One of them being invulnerability (of sorts).

"Come on now" Sazh said, forcing a more cheerful tone. "We beat that thing. Light's safe and the rest of the town is safe. There's-"

"Odin beat that thing" Snow said clenching his jaw. He gritted his teeth. "We couldn't do a thing to it. Not a damn thing." Snow's gloves squeaked as his hands closed into fists. "What happens if another one of those things attack?"

Sazh flinched when Snow looked at him. Despair. And fear. Those two things were so foreign in Snow's eyes. They didn't belong there.

"Snow…"

"What are we supposed to fight those things with? Bullets don't do a damn thing!"

Sapphire eyes darted between the two men. This conversation was going downhill very fast. Serah had to stop it. Somehow. She had to do something before it got worse. Ever since that horrifying battle, their spirits were dropping. The initial blow was when they realized Fang and Vanille were no longer coming back. That in itself was something none of them wanted to admit. So they pushed on and rebuilt New Oerba bit by bit. And just when things seemed to be looking up, that freakish monstrosity attacked and almost killed her sister.

Serah could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She was so afraid that night. Not so much for her own life but that she'd lose the last remaining person of her immediate family. So fast. Without a word. Like how she lost her parents. She was just getting Claire back and it terrified her to think she almost lost her. For good this time. And ever since then, it was like all of them were falling. Farther and farther from the safety that they knew. And there was nothing to hold onto, to pull themselves back up again.

Claire would change that though. Serah knew. The former l'Cie needed their leader back. They needed someone to help them focus on something aside from their despair. They needed her to slap them, to make them realize how silly there were acting. They needed her to kick them in the butt and to tell them to push on and move forward, to stop falling back. Because that's what Claire did. And she was damn good at it too. Even Serah had to admit that.

Even with the loss of Fang and Vanille, the rest of the family was able to push ahead because Claire led the way. She didn't mean to. She probably didn't even realize it either. But with Claire forcing herself forward, the others took strength in that and followed after her. Like they all did when they became l'Cie. They needed Claire to get better. Fast. To return to her kickass soldier ways. To whip them all into shape and to put these horrible turn of events behind them.

But for some reason, Claire was not recovering as fast as she should be. Everyone saw that. They may not have said anything about it, but they noticed it. They noticed the ineffectiveness of the potions. They noticed her slowly healing wounds. They noticed the horrible scar. Was it because they were no longer l'Cie? Was that the price to pay for wanting to become human again? Were they truly better off as… l'Cie?

"So what if bullets don't work?" Sazh said, snapping Serah out of her thoughts. "Is that the end? You just gonna lay down and wait for death to come?"

"No, of course not" Snow said scoffing. "I never said that."

"Then why are we even having this conversation?"

Snow opened his mouth to say something, but Sazh spoke before he had the chance.

"If bullets won't work, then I'll try my fists. If my fists don't work, then I'll try my feet. If my feet don't work, I'll use a really big stone. And if that stone don't work, I'll try something else."

Sazh set his bowl of stew down on the log next to him. "No matter what happens, I'll keep going. I will figure things out. I will make things work. And I will believe in myself and make things happen. Do you know why?"

Snow shook his head.

"Because you taught me that" the gunner said standing up. "You never gave up when we were l'Cie. You always believed we'd beat it, our focus and save Serah. Always. He never gave up on you Serah. Ever."

Snow looked up at Sazh in surprise, not quite sure what to make of the older man's words. Serah on the other hand flushed under Sazh's soft gaze. While she already knew of Snow's devotion to her and the trials they all faced as l'Cie, to hear it again coming from Sazh was… a nice reminder.

"Don't you dare give up Snow" Sazh said, his eyes burning with emotion. "Don't you dare waste this gift that the two of them-" Sazh pointed up to the crystallized Cocoon "-gave us. Don't you dare throw that away! Light's not giving up. Even after that freak of a thing almost killed her. Oh no. She's up and about almost killing herself to keep moving."

Sazh sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. He missed the feeling of the baby chocobo chick in his hair. It was the weirdest thing. It annoyed Sazh to no end when the baby chick first made a nest in his hair. Always shifting around, pecking his skull from time to time. But eventually he grew accustomed to that feeling. And now with the chick too big to fit in his hair anymore, he kind of missed the little bird. Not that it was his to begin with. It was for Dajh after all. And as long as his son was happy, he couldn't be any happier.

"No one said it would be easy" Sazh said in a quieter voice. "But it's not impossible either." The gunner grinned. "And even if it was, do you remember what Light said when we faced that Orphan freak?"

Serah looked at Snow in curiosity. Snow smiled, lowering his gaze to his feet.

"_We make the impossible, possible! That is our focus!"_

"Claire said that?" Serah's eyes widened after hearing the famous line.

"That she did little lady" Sazh said with a grin. "Never heard something so beautiful if I do say so myself. Dunno where the soldier gets that from, but it certainly makes a great conversation killer."

The trio laughed.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, indicating it was around noon. Snow walked silently next to Serah, a smile on his face as their hands intertwined with each other. In the end, they managed to turn their despairing conversation around and left each other's company on a higher note. Now the two of them headed back into town as Serah had to get back to check on Lightning. It still concerned Serah that Lightning didn't have much of an appetite throughout her recovery. Claire was never one to turn down her cooking after all and usually had the appetite of a behemoth. Even so, her sister barely at a thing nowadays and usually only because Serah insisted on it. And if necessary, she would insist on it again for lunch today.

Serah smiled to herself, a feeling of absolute pride in her chest for her sister. When she had first reunited with the gang, she begged Lightning to tell her about the epic battle against Orphan. Snow was practically ranting about just how awesome they were together. She begged, over and over and over again until the older Farron agreed to. Agreed to say something more than 'we confronted Orphan, beat him, and that was that,' that is.

And while Lightning had told her the straight facts of the battle, like how many slashes from her gunblade it took or how Snow's punches cracked this part of Orphan's shell, Lightning never did go over the other finer details. She was blunt and straight to the point. Just the facts. Or at least the facts that she thought was important. Lightning was kind of dense that way.

Serah chuckled quietly to herself. Lightning had no idea how much her words had inspired the wavering l'Cie when facing Orphan. Even now, months after it happened, she was still inspiring them. And her too.

"Hmm?" Snow said, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Just thinking…" the pink haired girl replied, leaning into Snow's arm.

"Oh? What about?"

"Someone…" Blue eyes sparkled.

A blonde eyebrow went up. "And is this someone I know?" Snow flashed his signature grin.

"Yep!"

"Serah…" Snow and Serah stopped at the entranceway to Lightning's house.

Lightning's house was two storeys high. For a time, Sazh and Dajh stayed over, occupying the main ground floor as their own house was being rebuilt. That was just before the twisted Behemoth King attacked. Their house had since then been patched up, leaving Lightning all alone on the second floor. Serah offered to stay with her, Snow too, but Lightning insisted they have their own place. Something about them being a couple and soon to be married. Though while they reluctantly agreed to take up a place of their own, that didn't stop them visiting the soldier everyday, even more so now that she was still recovering.

"Serah, I'm sorry about-"

"Shhh" the pink haired girl said placing a finger on Snow's lips. It was a bit of a stretch but she managed. "Don't worry about what happened before. Okay? We all have our down moments. It's just that some of us are better at hiding it than others." She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the blonde.

"Right" he replied. Snow leaned down and kissed the girl in his arms. The pair broke apart after a few seconds, both needing to catch their breath. Snow grinned.

"Now you go get some rest" Serah said, pushing back slightly from her fiancé. "And no more double shifts for today." Serah wagged her finger at Snow. "Even heroes need to rest. I'll be around shortly. Just need to make sure Claire eats something. You know how she is."

"Yeah" Snow chuckled. "Stubborn like a chocobo." For that comment he received a poke to the ribs. The large man took a step back faster than a cactuar ran, hands up in defense. Unbeknownst to all except Serah, he was rather ticklish there. "Just don't take too long now. Don't want to keep your hero waiting." Snow winked at her.

"I won't." With a quick peck on the cheek, Serah made her up the rusted brown metal staircase to the second level of Lightning's house. The second level was connected by internal and external staircases. Knocking twice and announcing her entrance, Serah pulled open the metal door, walked in and slid it shut behind her. Lightning never locked her doors. There really wasn't anything to steal after all.

With his beloved safely inside, Snow slowly made his way back to their place. The tall blonde didn't get too far before a scream shattered the afternoon air. "SERAH!"

Snow dashed back to the entrance, racing up the stairs taking three at a time. Ripping the second floor door open, Snow almost bowled Serah over as she appeared in the doorway just as he charged through. "Serah? Serah, what's wrong?" he said holding her tightly by the shoulders.

"It's Claire!" Serah exclaimed. "She's gone!"


	3. The Tainted

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the next chapter is up! I've tried to keep everyone in character, but there may be the occasional slip up as needed to fit with the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. _

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. And thank you to those who have read this fanfiction, favorited the story and left comments. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 3: The Tainted ~ ***

_The taint will spread, corrupting all life_

_And those lost to the darkness, will forever feel its strife._

_No cure for the shadow while tainted fal'Cie still breathes_

_Tainted fal'Cie blackening the sky when balance doth leave._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

New Oerba beachside. Mid day.

Hope sighed. Again. For the… how many times was it now? He had lost track. It had been hours since Lightning first dragged him here earlier this morning to train. She lasted maybe about ten min- No, he should give her more credit - Maybe about fifteen minutes before she finally collapsed in exhaustion and they ended up the way that they were now. Lightning's head was still on his thigh and the soldier was still deep asleep.

The silver haired boy ran a gloved hand through his hair. How much time had passed? He didn't know. All he knew was that when they first arrived on the beach, the sun was just hovering over the horizon. And now, the sun was high in the sky, indicating somewhere around mid day. Probably lunchtime as his stomach started to growl.

It didn't bother him at first, mind you. Lightning napping next to him. The calm crashing sound the waves made when they washed up on shore. The vivid oranges and yellows and reds that filled the sky when the sun rose. The breeze from the sea was cool and refreshing. It had a smell to it that nothing on Cocoon could ever compare with. It smelled of… life.

It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of daily life here on Gran Pulse. As compared to life on Cocoon, life on Gran Pulse was practically a fight to survive everyday. But Hope and the former l'Cie had long since gotten used to that during their journey to complete their focus. But even so, it didn't hurt to take a break from it all to 'smell the roses' as the phrase went.

So the former l'Cie stayed quiet and enjoyed the scenery. For a bit. For an hour maybe. And after that, boredom followed. There was only so long one could enjoy the scenery before getting bored after all. And that is what Hope was right now. Bored and stuck. The boy was unable to move from his current position, out of fear of waking Lightning. Hope sighed again. Did anyone even notice they were gone after all this time?

A muffled whimper. Blue-green eyes glanced down to his left. Draped across Lightning's shoulders and face was his yellow jacket. With the sun this high in the sky, its rays were scorching hot at this point. Not wanting the soldier to get burned, or even worse, suffer from heat exhaustion, Hope took off his jacket and covered Lightning with it. Hopefully that would deflect some of the heat and let her rest easy.

Hope smiled, rather proud of himself for doing of such a thing. Light was always doing stuff like that for him. Hunting for food with him when he didn't ask her to. Helping him carry wood back to camp even when he protested he could handle it himself. Covering him up in a skin when he had fallen asleep after chores. The soldier always shrugged it off when he asked her about it, saying that she would do the same for anyone else. But Hope knew better. As much as Lightning acted all tough and unforgiving, she really did care. So it was nice, for a change, to return the gesture.

Such a deed however, left Hope in a bit of a predicament. Without his jacket, Hope's upper body was left in a black T-shirt with a green handkerchief around his neck. And as everyone knew, black was practically a heat magnet, leaving poor Hope sweltering hot.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his glove, Hope lifted his jacket from Lightning's face. She had shifted slightly, curled up a bit closer to him, a hand latched onto the fabric of his pants. Her once peaceful expression was now scrunched up, the pink haired girl murmuring something inaudible. Was she having a bad dream? A nightmare maybe? It was hard to tell. Hope frowned. Maybe she was hot? He certainly was. Roasting in fact. Now he knew was dinner felt like, cooking over the fire at night.

The young boy looked around, searching anxiously for signs of movement. There was still no one in sight however. Just him. Lightning. Sand. Water. More sand. And more water. Hope pressed his lips into a fine line. Now would be a good time to get Lightning out of the sun. It was always hottest during this time of the day. But should he wake her up? He winced at the thought. The last time someone tried waking Lighting up, that being Snow a few days ago, they received a head spinning fist to the jaw. Snow was literally flattened on his back at the move. It seemed Lightning was not much of a morning person, despite being a well trained and experienced soldier. Only Serah had the gift of waking her up without the threat of bodily harm.

Hope looked wearily at the sleeping soldier. The last thing he wanted was a black eye or a broken nose. So he would wait. Just a bit longer. Hopefully she would wake up by herself. And soon. Oh what he wouldn't give for his air conditioned room back on Cocoon right now…

* * *

Lightning stood atop a plateau. A large groove carved into the pale dirt to her right where the rushing waters of a waterfall used to flow. In the horizon, black mountains towered over the landscape. The ground was dry and cracked, a fine grey dust puffing up around her boots are she slowly explored the area. The sound of a crack startled the soldier, Lightning jumping backwards into a low crouch as she reached for her gunblade out of reflex.

"Tch."

Her hand met air. Her holster was empty. Again. The soldier sighed. Gazing forward, Lightning caught sight of what looked to be the dried up remains of plant of some sort. That was probably the thing she stepped on. Tilting her head to the left, the pink haired soldier squinted at the remains of the plant. A shiver ran down her back. Her arms instinctively came up to hug herself. She knew this place. She had seen it before. She had been here before. Before it became this… desolate wasteland… Lightning's throat suddenly went dry.

"Fang? Vanille?"

The air was deathly silent.

Lightning shivered as she stood up, continuing to hug herself. What happened to this place? What happened to the green grasses? To the blue waters? To all the colourful flowers? It was as if something sucked all the colours out, taking all life with it, leaving only the monochrome of death. Lightning was the only colourful and living thing remaining right now. And that fact was rather unsettling.

"Fang? Vanille?" Lightning's voice quivered slightly, the soldier calling out louder. She could feel it. Eyes on her. Her stomach did a somersault.

_**Tainted…**_

Lightning whipped her head around, her body tensing in anticipation. Gloved fists squeaked as eyes darted left and right. She blinked. There was nothing here. Just dust and dirt. Yet… there was something here. There was no mistaking it. She could feel it.

"Fang?"

_**Tainted…**_

Lightning spun on her heel, her eyes searching once again. Where was that coming from? There was nothing in sight, nothing that could be making that sound. But she could clearly hear it. Like an echo rattling inside her head. And that feeling, that presence that watched her, still lingered.

"Fang, is that you? Vanille?"

_**Tainted…**_

Lightning somersaulted forward, spinning 180 degrees midway and ending up in a half crouching, half sitting stance. She shivered, raising a hand to her right ear. She could have sworn that presence was right behind her, whispering into her ear.

"Fang, if this is some sort of sick joke, it's not funny!"

No reply.

Lightning bit her lip. Was she going crazy? Her heart hammered in her chest. Her breaths were jerky. Sweat ran down the side of her face. That presence… it… it gave off the same feeling as that twisted Behemoth King she had fought a month ago…

Something in the dark grinned. _**Tainted.**_

Lightning let out a startled cry, keeling forward clutching her stomach. Pain ripped through her core, her skin feeling as if it was on fire. Curled up in fetal position on her side, Lightning held her breath hoping the pain would disappear. She would not scream. She refused to scream! Even as it felt like something was inside her stomach trying to rip its way out, Lightning bit her tongue refusing to show weakness.

_**Tainted.**_ A chuckle.

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut, gasping for breath. A strangled cry erupted from her lips. She could feel it. Darkness condensed into a tangible form. It approached her. And very fast. _Move._ She had to get up. _Move!_ She had to fight. _MOVE!_ She had to get up! But she couldn't. She couldn't move except to shudder in pain as the darkness clawed at her skin. Searing pain paralyzed her. She writhed on the cold, hard ground as the pain only got worse the more she tried to fight it.

_**Tainted.**_ A victorious laugh.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't fight. Even as the thing hovered over here, peering down at her in obvious triumphant against her, she couldn't do a damn thing! Dark tendrils squirmed through the air towards her.

_**Tainted.**_ It would consume her whole the moment it touched her.

"LIGHTNING!"

A wrath filled roar.

"You're gonna squirm!"

Lightning flinched as the pounding of feet raced past her, a blur of blue and red zipping by, followed by a loud thwack sound and another roar.

"She's been marked!" There was such panic in that second voice. Gentle hands on her arm made her jump.

"Can you stop it?"

"I don't know!" The gentle hands were trying to pull her arm away from her stomach. Lightning only tensed more.

_**Tainted.**_It repeated.

"Back under your rock!"

The ground shook. Hard. A blast of intense wind whipped grit and dust into the air as the sound of an explosion shattered the quiet sky. Arms wrapped around Lightning's face and pulled her towards fur to protect her against the onslaught. A distorted feral growl echoed, followed by another earth shaking rumble.

"Watch it Fang! That could have hit us too!"

"We don't have time to argue right now Vanille!"

A hair raising howl. _**Tainted!**_

"I can't keep this up forever Vanille! Hurry!"

Lightning could barely make heads or tails of what was happening around her. A fight. Yes. That much was obvious. And the two figures defending her, she'd recognize those voices anywhere. What they were fighting to protect her from, that was the question. However, the moment Fang and Vanille arrived, she could finally breathe. The overbearing presence from the thing that bore down on her retracted back. But the darkness was not fully gone, nor would disappear without a fight.

"We're here Light" Vanille said squeezing her arm. "Just hang on. We're here."

_**Tainted!**_

Lightning bit her tongue, suppressing a growl.

The sound of thunder. And a yelp.

"Fang!"

"Damnit Vanille! Forget about me! Help her!"

_**Tainted**__**!**_

Lightning gritted her teeth, back arching backwards as the pain exploded in her stomach once again. Gloved hands clenched into fists, Lightning burying her face in fur trying to stifle her cries. The soldier shuddered heavily, her entire body wracked with a pain she had never known before. She would not scream!

"Vanille! Seal it!"

Gentle hands released her arm.

"_Oh Goddess Etro, tainted fal'Cie does rise. Casting shadow upon beast and creature, shattering earth and mortal where they lie…" _

A glass shattering roar and the sound of thunder.

"No Escape!"

"_Your messengers fall silent, their words untold. Suffering and sorrow sweeping your children as the taint unfolds…" _

The ground shuddered once again, to the sound of a bomb exploding. Debris and particles went flying, a cloud of dust covering the surrounding area.

"_We plea to you oh Goddess Etro, abandon us not when fal'Cie have fled. Gift us with your mercy and send darkness reeling instead!"_

A blinding light pierced the area. A high pitched shriek deafened them before all fell silent.

Lightning wheezed heavily, her muscles slowly relaxing and her body going limp. For the first time since the pain brought her to the ground, Lightning was able to open her eyes. The pain was gone, only a dull ache now lingering in its place. Her clouded vision was met with the sounds of heavy almost painful breathing above her.

"You…" Vanille was breathless and shaking. "You have to warn them" she said in exasperation.

The younger woman's hand rested on Lightning's stomach, her fingers curling slightly over bare skin. The darkness within the soldier would remain at bay for now. But the Oerban knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. She couldn't seal it completely from this side. She couldn't seal it completely from the other side either, but she could lock it away a lot better and for longer on the other side. It was an inherent ability in the Dia bloodline, something the others wouldn't learn about just yet. But soon they would. She wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. Neither could Fang.

"Warn… them…?" Lightning said, equally exasperated. Her eyes finally focused, azure eyes widening at the sight of exhausted green ones. Lightning pushed herself up to sitting position, putting a steadying hand on Vanille's shoulder. Vanille looked ready to pass out.

A bundle of blue cloth collapsed next to Vanille. "The Tainted…" Fang said in a shaky breath.

Lightning's eyes widened at the sight of crimson liquid oozing between the warrior's fingers as she clutched at her side. Fang rested her forehead against her upright spear to keep herself from crumpling further.

"It's waking up. Oh Maker I wish it wasn't waking up!"

The pink haired soldier hesitantly reached out to Fang's hand but stopped halfway. "The Tainted? What's that? You two aren't making any sense!"

"You have to warn them!" Vanille repeated unable to keep the tremble out of her voice. She shivered.

Lightning looked between the pair of Oerbans. Her mind was reeling. What was going on? What attacked her? What was this 'Tainted' thing? What did Vanille do to her? Something horrifying was coming. She could feel it. Even before her lost family had said anything, she could feel it.

Lightning opened her mouth to say something, when she felt an icy coldness spread across her back. She turned her head to find the bleak scenery behind her fading into white. Turning back to Fang and Vanille, she found them out of arms reach from her, around them too also turning to white. "No!"

Lightning knew what was coming next.

"We're coming Light!" Fang's voice rippled and echoed around her in white. The Oerban pair were rushing away from her, even though they weren't even moving their feet. "We're almost there! Just hang on a bit longer!"

"Fang! Vanille!" Lightning raced after them, an arm outstretched, her legs pumping faster and faster in an attempt to close the growing distance between them.

"We're coming Light! We're coming!" Vanille tried to keep the sobs from spilling over, but Lightning could still hear them.

Her efforts were in vain. The more she ran, the further away her family moved away from her. They were fading into white now, leaving her all alone. "No! You can't leave!"

"You have to warn them Light! The Tainted is coming!"

"What is 'The Tainted'? Fang! Vanille!"

"The Tainted is coming!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Fear not readers, The Tainted and all the other mysteries in this tale will be explained in later chapters. Be patient. ;)_

_This chapter was one of the harder ones for me to write. I apologize for any jerky paragraphs and grammatical errors. Life has been a bit crazy these past few days, screwing up my muse. I didn't want to delay this chapter and struggled through it to finish it in time. The next chapter should be a lot better. ~ Tear_


	4. Pulse

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the next chapter is up! I've tried to keep everyone in character, but there may be the occasional slip up as needed to fit with the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. _

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader._

_Thank you so much for those of you who have left comments. I love hearing from you all and how you think the story is progressing. It is your comments that inspire me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much for your feedback. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 4: Pulse ~ ***

_Tainted l'Cie beseech the Shadowed Four_

_Demanding blood for the sacrifice, more and more_

_For the Shadowed Four call forth the Tainted fal'Cie_

_Who onto all life unleashes death and chaos unhindered and free._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

New Oerba settlement. Midnight.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Like the calm before the storm quiet. Or maybe, this was just the right amount of quiet. And she was still getting used to the silence. Lightning sighed.

* * *

_"You have to warn them Light! The Tainted is coming!"_

_"What is 'The Tainted'? Fang! Vanille!"_

_"The Tainted is coming!"_

_

* * *

_

Running a gloved hand through her pink tresses, the soldier looked up to the shimmering crystal Cocoon. She had awoken earlier from her nap, startled and disoriented, just as the sun reached its peak in the sky. It took her a good few seconds to remember where she was. Poor Hope was so frazzled by the end of it, Lightning having almost taken off his head with her gunblade in her confusion. She apologized repeatedly for it, though Hope said not to worry about it. He was still in one piece and no worse for wear. But nevertheless, she still felt bad about it. And since then, she hadn't been able to sleep.

By the time the pair returned to town in search of lunch, they were immediately tackled, or rather Lightning was immediately tackled by Serah. The rest of the family caught up to them soon after, running towards them from different parts of town, relieved looks on their faces. As angry as they were with Lightning for disappearing without a word, freaking them all out and making them think the worst had happened, they left the scolding up to the younger Farron. And what a scolding Lightning got. Lightning flinched just thinking about it.

Her missing presence didn't go unnoticed for long it seemed. In fact, Serah must have dropped by to check on her just minutes after she and Hope took off for the beach. And upon discovering that she was missing, Serah rounded up the others and they searched the entire town for Lightning. It wouldn't be until an hour later before they finally demanded the help of the Guardian Command.

They extended the search range from within the town to include a thirty minute trek from every direction away from New Oerba. And when another hour passed by with still no sign of her, Serah was ready to have a meltdown. Everyone assumed Hope was off elsewhere with his father collecting supplies or whatnot, so it never occurred to them that she would be with him. Nor did it occur to them to check the far end of the beach.

Lightning chuckled as she recalled the day's earlier events. She was quick to apologize to her sister and to the others, reluctantly admitting that she didn't think her little outing would take as long as it did. And when Serah questioned what exactly it was that she was doing in the first place, Hope came to her rescue and said they had just gone for a walk on the beach. Something about the sea breeze having healing properties or some mumbo jumbo like that.

Serah looked at the silver haired boy hard for a good few seconds, Hope swallowing nervously under such intense scrutiny. Her sister's actions had brought a smile to her face, Lightning marvelling at how scary Serah could be when she was ready. Seemingly satisfied with Hope's reply, and after giving him a minor scolding of his own, Serah wrapped her arm around Lightning's and immediately dragged her off to home to freshen up and get lunch.

The rest of the day up until now passed by in a blur. Not to say she couldn't remember what happened. No, Lightning could remember every single boring detail that happened between then and now, and there was nothing much to note except for one thing.

The pain was gone.

And so here she sat, on the roof of Fang and Vanille's house, in the middle of the quiet night, trying to figure out why. Why was the pain suddenly gone?

Lightning and the other former l'Cie made it a priority to clean up and repair the Pulsians' house first. A tribute to them. Of sorts. Or perhaps it was a starting point for them all. To finally move on. No one was allowed to settle in this house. The gang still refused to acknowledge that the two missing may not be returning home. In the near future that is. So this house would remain empty, until the day Fang and Vanille came back and claimed it for themselves. Until then, the rest of town knew not to step foot inside the building. Only the former l'Cie were allowed that privilege.

Lightning tilted her head to the side until she heard a crack. Her neck was starting to get stiff. The roof while quiet, wasn't the most comfortable of places to be, but she put up with it anyhow. This was the only place she could think without interruption. And think about things she did. Specifically that dream she recently had. If you could call it that.

It had to be a dream though. What else could it be? Lightning had never told anyone about her first dream the night she was attacked. She was passed out. Nearly dead. Who knows what that was. She was probably just hallucinating anyway. Her subconscious was making that whole thing up to soothe her aching heart. That's probably all it was. A hallucination. A dream. A stupid wish. But then she had another one.

Surely the first time was a fluke, right? But to see them again a second time? What did that mean? Was it still all a dream? Lightning didn't know. There were only questions but no answers. And there was one specific question that was at the forefront of her mind. What was this 'Tainted' thing that the Pulsians were so afraid of?

Until she knew the meaning behind it all, she wouldn't tell anyone. She had to be sure. She had to know she wasn't just making things up. Besides, if she did say something about it, they'd probably look at her like she was crazy. Heck, she was starting to think that she was crazy. Ever since Vanille sealed whatever it was within her, the pain was gone and she felt as good as she did before the attack. Like it never happened in the first place.

"Tch."

Maybe it was all in her head. Or maybe she was just stressing out over things too much. Or maybe she was actually going loopy, something inside of her finally snapping. Lightning sighed. Her thoughts weren't going anywhere tonight.

A flutter. Soft clanks on metal.

Lightning narrowed her eyes slightly, still looking at Cocoon. She pretended not to hear whatever it was that was approaching her slowly from behind. Leaning backwards casually, Lightning rested her left hand on the metal roofing propping herself up, her right hand slowly curling around the handle of her gunblade in its holster. There were a number of things she could think of that could make that kind of noise on a metal roof. One of them being a Leyak, but those things usually made a ton of noise when something got near it. And they usually hung around in groups. Whatever approached her right now was alone. And that was a mistake on her stalker's part.

Lightning closed her eyes, listening to the tapping on metal get closer. Irritated thoughts swirled around her mind as she pondered about just how the Guardian Command allowed a fiend into town. Thankfully it just so happened to run into her and she would deal with it. But still, that was pure sloppiness on the patrol's part. She would most definitely have a word with them after this.

And without warning, the soldier spun around 180 degrees moving away from the edge of the roof, at the same time whipping out her gunblade in sword form in one fluid motion. A split second later, she came to a stop in crouched position in the middle of the roof, with the tip of her blade stopping a mere inch from the thing that stalked towards her.

"_Cooc?"_

Lightning blinked. "Feeve…" she said in exasperation, putting her prized weapon back in its holster.

Dajh's almost fully grown chocobo didn't seem the slightest bit flustered by Lightning's actions. The bird had long ago gotten used to all of the quirks of the former l'Cies. After all, he journeyed with them up until the defeat of Orphan and even now continued living with them on Gran Pulse. They practically raised him. So how could he not know to expect these things?

For a time, it seemed he was stunted to stay a chocobo chick forever. But that quickly changed over the past month when his growth suddenly exploded and he ended up almost as tall as Lightning. It bothered Lightning silently, the fact that the bird of all things could become taller than her. Thankfully Sazh had taught Dajh the proper greens to feed the yellow beast so it didn't stink. A small saving grace for it, if it did grow taller than her.

The pink haired soldier sat down on the roof again, sitting back with her hands behind her, resting on the metal roof as she stared up at Cocoon again. "Come to check up on me?" she said, her voice hinting that she was rather amused at that thought.

"_Cooc?"_ Feeve replied.

Dajh was ecstatic when he received the chocobo chick from Sazh. It was the cutest thing ever, to watch the two little ones get along as well as they did. Soon after, Dajh declared his new friend needed a name. Something aside from 'chick' and 'chocobo'. Snow was one of the first to offer up a few suggestions, including 'Birdie' and 'Featherball'. Lightning could only raise her eyebrows at that.

"No?" Lightning looked at the bird as it walked up next to her and sat down. "Then what are you doing here? Dajh kick you out of the house or something?"

"_Wark!_" Feeve flapped his wings in what could have been interpreted as annoyance.

Thankfully, Dajh saved his companion from such embarrassing names saying that he wanted to name the bird in memory of Fang and Vanille. He had heard from Sazh about how they saved Cocoon and gave them all a second chance at life here on Gran Pulse. The soldier, needless to say, was very touched by the child's innocent and loving heart. They all were. And soon enough, the names went flying again.

Lightning chuckled. "Calm down, I'm only teasing."

Fang. Vanille. No wait, it's a he… (Lightning had no idea how it was decided the chick was a he, but in the end, it turned out to be true so Lightning couldn't argue.) FaVa. VaFa. Fanille. Vang. At this point, the names were just getting ridiculous as Fang and Vanille's names were being combined in any way, shape and form to name the chocobo.

Eventually Dajh settled on naming the chick 'FV', using Fang and Vanille's initials. The little chocobo didn't seem opposed to the idea and everyone started calling him that from that point onwards. Though, when you actually tried to pronounce the two consonants, at least when Dajh did, it sounded more like 'Fee-Ve' rather than 'Ffff-Vuh'. And so, that's how the name 'Feeve' stuck.

Feeve looked at Lightning for a good few seconds before ruffling his feathers and apparently huffed at her.

It was the weirdest thing ever. Talking to Feeve that is. Throughout their journey as l'Cie, Lightning couldn't but notice how human like the little bird was at times. One would have thought that the little creature didn't know or understand what was happening around it aside from when it was hungry and needed food or when it was tired and needed to sleep. But it occurred to Lightning that the bird was not as stupid as it first appeared to be.

Lightning smiled shaking her head at the bird. "And they say I'm the sensitive one."

Feeve turned the right side of his head to Lightning, staring at her with his right eye. The soldier paid the bird no heed, her gaze settling on Cocoon once again. Lightning sighed.

She had watched the bird from afar, whenever one of them talked to it. May it be Vanille or Hope or even Fang for that matter. No matter who it was, the bird did the most curious thing. It looked up at the speaker so intently, head tilting this way or that, very much like a person would as they listened to what was being said. And on occasion the little featherball would offer a light chirp or sometimes a squawk as if adding its two cents to the conversation. If it heard something it didn't like, be prepared to get a peck in the face or a feathery head butt. Quite curious indeed.

"_Cooc?"_

"Hmm?"

And over the months it took for everyone to get settled on Gran Pulse, Feeve's human like behaviour continued, if not became more evident. Maybe the bird was simply mimicking its master. Or maybe it was empathic. Whatever it was, it was now at the point where Lightning could carry on conversations with the creature and feel as satisfied if not more satisfied with how the conversations ended up as compared to talking to another person.

Maybe it was because Feeve actually listened to her and rarely interrupted her when she spoke. (Dajh had certainly taught the bird manners, that's for sure). Or perhaps it was the way he looked at her, reminding her of Vanille and Fang from time to time, as if it was one of them she were talking to instead. Or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't have to worry about Feeve spilling her secrets to everyone like a gossiping twelve year old child. Lightning could never be sure what is was in the end, but in truth, that really didn't matter. She enjoyed his company. And Feeve seemed to enjoy hers as well. For the attention the bird was giving her as of late did not slip her notice.

"_Cooc?"_ Feeve repeated.

The soldier glanced over to the chocobo. He stared at her intently. Lightning looked at him for a good few seconds before turning back to Cocoon wordlessly. She knew what he was asking. He asked her the same thing every time it was the two of them alone, staring up at Cocoon. Lightning sighed.

It was really Vanille's and Dajh's forte, understanding the language of the chocobo. Yet at the same time, while she may not have had the knowledge to translate Feeve's chirps word for word, Lightning too was able to understand the intelligent bird. Though it was more a feeling of sorts. But she would never tell anyone that.

Lightning jumped at the feeling of a feathered head rubbing against her bare arm.

_"Cooc?"_ Feeve said again. He would keep asking until she answered him. He was a stubborn chocobo after all.

"I'm fine" Lightning finally replied, albeit rather curtly. Hopefully he'd shut up now and leave her be.

"_Wark! Wark! Wark!"_ The yellow one narrowed his eyes at her, letting the soldier know he didn't believe her for an instant.

Lightning matched his gaze, narrowing her own eyes at the bird. "Are you calling me a liar Feeve?" Lightning's tone was a dangerous growl. If you valued your life, you never called her a liar.

The pair glared at each other for a whole two minutes before Lightning broke the glare and turned her face away. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright. You win. I'm not fine" the pink haired girl grumbled.

The chocobo clucked in amusement. If Lightning was looking at him right now, she'd see him smiling rather happily. As happy as a bird could be that is. Lightning was such a softie at heart. He knew it. She just refused to show it to anyone. Except for maybe the other pink haired one. And she couldn't but show it to him as well. He was more stubborn than her after all.

"I miss them" she said softly.

Feeve blinked. He almost missed the comment because it was so soft. The soldier's words stunned the bird momentarily, as this was the first time that she had openly admitted she was yearning for the missing two former l'Cie.

"_Kweh…_" Feeve chirped sadly. The chocobo lowered his head looking at the rooftop he sat on. He missed them too. He loved talking with the pigtails girl. She was always so cheerful and loved to pet him. And the tall one. She and him made good sparing partners. His signature peck move mimicked one of the warrior's spear attacks.

Lightning reached over and stroked the feathers of his mohawk. "Don't worry" she said, fingers delicately running along soft feathers. "They'll be back soon. She promised."

"_Cooc_?" Feeve looked at Lightning again. He blinked at her expectantly.

"Yeah" she said. "Soon."

"_Kweh!"_

Lightning smiled at the chocobo's excitement. The bird was like a child at times. Very much like Dajh.

"Claire?"

Lightning winced. There was such panic and despair in that voice. Oh fal'Cie! She had done it again. Worried her sister. For the second time today. Lightning face palmed. Why did these things only seem to happen to her? _She was dead asleep when I snuck out! _The soldier pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"_Cooc?_" Feeve tilted his head looking at the soldier.

"Serah is going to yell at me…" Lightning said in a deflated voice. "Again…"

"Claire!" The pounding of feet below got louder.

"You didn't rat me out by chance, did you?" Lightning looked at the chocobo from the corner of her eyes. The bird was known to stand watch over the soldier since her injury, by orders of Dajh and Sazh. If it was him that ratted her out this time, it wouldn't have been the first time.

_"Wark!"_

"You sure?"

_"Wark! Wark! Wark!"_

"Fine, I believe you. Calm down."

"Claire!" Serah's voice was trembling now.

The chocobo left the soldier's side and wandered over to the edge of the rooftop.

"I'm up here Serah" Lightning called, before Serah freaked herself out anymore, just as Feeve looked over the edge.

Serah slid to a halt upon hearing her name. The younger Farron looked up in search of her sister and found… a chocobo looking down at her. Serah blinked and then rubbed her eyes. "C-Claire…?" she said staring at the bird.

Lightning was not afraid of anything. Well… that was not entirely true. She was a tough as nails soldier, yes. Bring on fiends, she'd slice them down. Bring on the fal'Cie, she'd shoot them down. Bring on Orphan, she'd kick him down. But bring on Serah Farron, her baby sister, and all Lightning wanted to do was run and hide. Which is why Lightning did not move from her spot in the middle of the rooftop, out of sight from her younger self, and resorted to shouting her answers back from behind her cover.

"Yes Serah, it's me."

However, with Lightning's reluctance to face her distraught sister, and Feeve's seemingly impeccable timing, poor Serah found herself staring up at the impossible. For the exact moment Lightning said her reply, Feeve opened his beak and gave a soft "_kweh_" which was drowned out by Lightning's words.

Serah's eyes widened, her jaw hanging open. _Did that chocobo just talk?_ She rubbed her eyes again, harder, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But just like before, the chocobo with seemingly Claire's voice still looked at her from on top the roof.

"C-Claire? What happened? A-are you… alright?"

Again Feeve gave a soft "_kweh_" in response to Serah's question, his chirp drowned out once more by Lightning's voice.

"I'm alright Serah. I just couldn't sleep."

And as if to demonstrate her inability to sleep, 'chocobo Lightning' blinked at Serah with wide eyes and tilted her head to the side as if waiting for her reply.

Serah sank to her knees and sobbed. "Oh Claire! You've been turned into a chocobo! Why Maker! Why!"

Had Serah been a better state of mind, she would have realized just how silly that thought was and would have gone up to the roof to investigate. But as it was right now, the younger Farron was beside herself with grief, having freaked out of her mind for the second time of the day when she noticed Claire missing from her bed AGAIN and in her confusion and fear and feeling of utter helplessness, couldn't think clearly, leaving her with that totally wrong conclusion.

"Ch-chocobo?"

Feeve gave an alarmed "_Wark!_" at the younger girl's comment. Then both he and Lightning looked down at their own bodies, looked at each other and then turned their attention to the sobbing pink haired girl on the ground. At this point, Lightning had finally crawled over to the edge of the rooftop to have a look. Seeing her sister in such misery tore at her heart.

"_Cooc…?_" Feeve chirped sadly, looking at the soldier.

"Ugh…" Lightning said getting to her feet. "This is not what was supposed to happen…"

With that said, Lightning leapt forward and flipped off the roof. Oh how great it felt to be able to move like that again! The soldier landed in front of Serah with a soft thump, barely stirring up the dust under her feet with that movement. "Hey…" Lightning said softly, resting her hands on her sister's shaking shoulders as she crouched down to her level.

Serah screamed like she was being attacked by a fal'Cie and scrambled backwards crab-walk style faster than Lightning could yelp and pull back her hands in shock.

"Serah! It's me! It's Claire!" Lightning exclaimed, scrambling to do something to calm her sister down before the girl actual had a mental breakdown. "It's me!"

"C-Claire…" Serah said, slowly pulling back a defensive arm from her face. "I-is that… you?"

A wide eyed Lightning nodded. _Please calm down. Please calm down. Please calm down._

"Claire!"

There was a blur of pink before Lightning was tackled full force and landed on her romp. Shaking hands gripped the back of her jacket in white knuckled fists, Serah clutching desperately to her sister's warmth. "Claire! Claire! Claire! Claire!"

Lightning bit her lip, an incredible amount of guilt festering inside of her. Stroking Serah's shuddering back, Lightning leaned down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Shhhh…" she said, resting her head against her sister's hair. "It's alright. I'm here. Shhhh…"

Feeve fluttered down from the roof quietly, the almost full grown chocobo wandering passed unnoticed by the two pink haired girls to the small group of men that stood a few feet away. Snow, Sazh, Hope and even Bartholomew had woken up to Serah's screaming earlier when she had found her sister missing once again. All of them quickly sprung into action, spreading out to look for the soldier. Hearing more screaming towards the center of town, they all converged on the source as quickly as they could, just stopping short of the little moment currently taking place between sisters in front of Fang and Vanille's house.

"I think it's safe to stop looking now." It would be Sazh who broke the silence between them first.

"Yes. Thankfully it ended in a good way." Bartholomew wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "We should head back. It's late."

Hope could only nod, a sense of relief filling him as he saw Light was safe and sound. His stomach had dropped in utter dread when he was awakened by Serah's screams that Lightning had disappeared. A gentle tug on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and the silver haired boy looked up to his father before turning around to head back home again. He glanced back over his shoulder one more time before continuing on his way.

"We'd be heading back too" Sazh said, putting a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Dajh will be wondering where this fella went to." The pilot nodded his head in the direction of the chocobo.

"_Cooc?_" was all Feeve said looking between Sazh and Snow.

Soon enough all that remained in this part of town was Snow, Lightning and Serah. Snow stayed silent for the whole time, just watching the two sisters. He almost had a heart attack when he awoke to Serah's hysterical cries. The big man made a fist. He was furious with himself right now. He was upset with Lightning too, she being the one who freaked them all out. Again. For the second time today.

But he was more angry with himself. He was sleeping on the freaking couch in Light's house after all! How did he not hear her sneak out! With that near fatal attack a month ago, Snow had vowed to get more serious. To be more observant. He would protect them. Serah. Lightning. All of them. He was the hero. And that's what heroes did. But yet again, he slipped up. He failed. And that was driving him crazy! What kind of hero was he? His princess was bawling her eyes out for the second time today because he had fallen asleep on the blasted couch!

The blonde growled as he kicked at the closest stone on the ground. He ended up missing it completely, only pissing himself off more. By then, Serah had quietly down to sniffles, Lightning's curious gaze now on him having apparently heard him grumble. Snow averted his eyes knowing full well Lightning now was frowning at him. He had to contain his emotions right now. After a few seconds, he looked up at her again.

Feeling eyes upon her, Lightning looked at the big oaf once again, seeing him nod at her and then turn around to make his way home. Her brows furled at this, clearly a bit bothered by Snow's uncharacteristic behaviour. But then again, she probably couldn't blame him. She was the one after all who started this entire mess.

Lightning sighed. All she wanted was the freedom she had before being attacked. She had missed that so much. Her independence. The freedom to move around when she wanted to wherever she wanted. The ability to be solo. Ever since she got injured, she was always surrounded by people almost 24/7. She was feeling suffocated. Stifled. Smothered. No one seemed to understand that. In fact, there were probably only two people who would understand that. Fang and Vanille. Fang because she was exactly like Lightning. She never liked to be in one place for too long. Always moving. And Vanille, because she understood Fang.

_Fang… Vanille…_

Lightning's expression saddened. She closed her eyes and held her sister a bit tighter. She couldn't give up yet. Fang promised her. They were coming back. And soon. She just needed to wait a bit longer.

"Serah?" Lightning looked down at her sister the moment she felt a limp hand slide down her back. Serah's breathing was soft and calm. Lightning smiled slightly.

"Up we go" she said hoisting Serah onto her back after some twisting and turning. Slowly getting to her feet, Lightning raised her sister a bit higher on her back before walking leisurely home. This brought another smile to the soldier's face. When she was younger, before their parents died, Lightning often ended up carrying a sleepy Serah home, on her back like this, from the park. Serah, though she was beyond the point of exhaustion, seemed to remember this too and snuggled into Lightning's back murmuring her name with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too Serah" Lightning murmured, as her house came into view.

_**Tainted.**_

Lightning spun around in alarm. She had felt it. A pulse. A dark one at that. Blue eyes darted left and right searching for the source of this feeling. But it disappeared before she could pinpoint its location. Lightning remained on edge for another few minutes. She shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things.

With one final sweep of the area and finding nothing of concern, Lightning turned back towards her house and continued forward with Serah in tow.

* * *

A few kilometres outside of New Oerba, just out of range of the Guardian Command patrols, five pairs of eyes glowed. They too had felt the pulse, signalling another of their kind was nearby. They were originally making their way to the crystallized Cocoon, but feeling one of their brethren nearby, they decided to make a detour. And now they watched the pitiful humans circle their precious settlement none the wiser of their presence.

The sun would be up soon, the time when they would be their weakest. So they would wait until night fell once again before they made their move. And so they waited.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I apologize for the lack of action this chapter. There were a few things I needed to get out there in preparation for the upcoming chapters which will involve fight scenes. I tried to my hand at some humour, though I'm not sure how it came out. Some of you may find it funny and some of you may now hate me for picking on poor Serah. Oh well. ^^;;;;_

_Just a heads up to my readers. In the next few weeks, I will be heading out of town for Christmas holidays. I'm not sure what my internet situation will be like during that time and it's possible that I won't be able to post during then. I ask for your patience between now and the next year. And I apologize ahead of time in the event I miss a week of posting as it's quite possible I won't have a connection at all. I'll do my best though, so cross your fingers!_

_~ Tear_


	5. Bound

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the next chapter is up! I've tried to keep everyone in character, but there may be the occasional slip up as needed to fit with the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. _

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. Also, Happy early Birthday to Lily whose birthday is on December 14__th__! ^^_

_Thank you so much for those of you who have left comments. I love hearing from you all and how you think the story is progressing. It is your comments that inspire me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much for your feedback. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 5: Bound ~ ***

_Bound they are to the tainted fal'Cie_

_The Shadowed Four knowing not what is free_

_To the Shadowed Four tainted l'Cie also chained against their will_

_With one more shackled to tainted l'Cie still_

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

Gleams of yellow, orange and red washed over the land as the sun peeked over the horizon. With the warmth of the rising sun, soon the quiet air livened with the chirps and trills of animals slowly awakening from their slumber. Life in New Oerba started to stir, the night crews trudging their way home to rest, with everyone else rubbing sleep from their eyes to start a new day.

And then-

"SNOW! You're dead!"

And then all hell broke loose. So to speak.

Sazh sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was his turn today to check in on the soldier first thing in the morning. He was already at her door, hand out stretched to knock and already there was yelling. The older man sighed again, pulling back his fist to knock when the door slid open instantly and the very sharp edge of a gunblade jabbed into view.

"Woah woah woah now!" the gunner immediately said, hands raised up defensively as he took a few steps backwards. "Whatever I did I'm sorry! Can we talk about this first before you take off my head?" The last sentence was more a snivelling plea than a request.

"Tch."

The gunblade lowered from his face and Sazh breathed in relief.

"Where's Snow?" Lightning's voice was gruff, almost growl-like and animalistic in nature. That did not go unnoticed by the man she faced.

"The big man? I dunno."

"Where is he Sazh!"

The man in the green trench coat found the gunblade hovering near his face again.

"I have no idea Light! Really!" Sazh said, eyes widening again. _Note to self: Have someone else check on Light first thing in the morning._

"_SAZH._"

"He said something about checking on something, somewhere, when I bumped into him earlier" the older man said as the gunblade inched closer to his face. "W-w-wouldn't Serah be a better-"

The pink haired soldier pulled her right hand behind her back sharply. There was a yelp and Serah stumbled into view behind Lightning. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed at the older man.

"Or not…" Sazh added warily.

"Tch."

Sazh released the breath he didn't even know he was holding when the gunblade lowered from his face again. _Note to self: Lightning's gunblade is very sharp._

"C-Claire, please calm down."

"Serah, I will not calm down! Not this time!" Lightning practically growled at the younger Farron causing the smaller girl to shrink back considerably.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Sazh's eyes warily glanced down to the gunblade still in Lightning's left hand. "I mean, it hasn't even been an hour yet since the sun came up and you're already… pretty excited…"

Icy blue eyes snapped back to the gunner, Sazh feeling a chill run down his back under the intense stare. The gunner unconsciously noted Lightning's hand tightening around the gunblade handle. _Note to self: Do not piss off Lightning first thing in the morning or risk impalement by gunblade._

"_This_ is what it's all about." Lightning stepped through the doorway, Serah in tow, both sisters lining up side by side in front of Sazh.

Sazh blinked. When Lightning didn't say anything, he risked a glance over both of them. The older man didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with either of them. Sure Light's hair seemed a bit more frazzled than usual and Serah's blouse was a bit more creased than normal (they probably just woke up after all), but other than that, they looked fine to him. Perhaps if he gave them a really hard look up and down he could maybe figure out what was eating at the soldier. But with the way Lightning's eyebrow was twitching, he didn't want to chance it.

"Umm…"

"This Sazh! _THIS!_"

Lightning brought up her right hand to eye level, Serah's left hand following closely behind. Sazh originally found the action odd and perplexing. But then he realized it. A flash of light off of metal. The jingle metal on metal makes. Both sisters wore the same metal cuff, a chain linking them both together. Sazh's jaw dropped.

"Girl, what you doing handcuffed to your sister?" Probably not the best thing to say right now, especially considering Lightning was armed and pissed. "I never realized you were into that kinky stuff Light." He probably shouldn't have said that either.

"I'm not!" the older Farron hissed. "Snow did this!" Lightning dropped her hand down to her side, Serah's hand following suit.

"He did?" Sazh gaped at the pair in front of him. Either Snow was brilliant or harbouring a death wish.

"Now Claire-"

"Who else would do this!" Lightning slashed at the air with her gunblade in annoyance. Sazh ducked out of the way to avoid a throat cutting blade. "You wouldn't do this, _would you Sazh?_" Lightning's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hell no!" the older man said instantly, backing up until his back hit the guardrail behind him. "I value my life very much!"

"Claire-"

"Don't Claire me!" Flaming blue eyes turned to frightened blue ones. "Hope certainly wouldn't pull a stunt like this Serah! And if it's not Sazh or Hope, who does that leave?"

"Team NORA!" the younger Farron immediately blurted out. No offence to her friends, but Serah was desperately trying to get the heat off of Snow right now. She loved the man to death, as she did with her sister. And right now, she didn't want to see either of them hurt. Or bleeding. Or dying for that matter.

The twitch in Lightning's eye got worse. "Team NORA?" the soldier said through clenched teeth. "Are you suggesting that one of those… those _children_… would dare do something like this? That they would dare sneak into my house, violate my space and just for kicks, handcuff us together?"

To add emphasis to her words, Lightning brought her chained fist up to eye level again, Serah's chained hand dragging upwards after it, Lightning's fist shaking as she battled with self restraint. Serah bit her lip.

"_Well?_"

Sazh remained quiet as he watched the exchange between the two sisters. He was rather relieved that the soldier's attention was off of him right now. Lightning was very scary at times, especially when pissed off like she was right now. When his name came up as the person to check in on the soldier this morning, never did he think he'd end up in a situation like this. If Lightning wasn't so damn uptight most of the time, they'd probably all be laughing about these turn of events right now.

"T-they-"

"_Serah_."

The said girl flinched, knowing that Lightning knew she was right. If she had known that sleeping over at Lightning's place last night would have resulted in this, she would have demanded to be left in the dirt to sleep right there. Honestly! Of all the things Snow could do at a stressful time like this, he chose to do this? Serah was going to have a mighty long talk with her fiancé after all of this blew over. For now though, she was focusing on surviving her sister's temper at this current moment.

"Can't you just… you know… shoot it off?" Sazh interjected. As much as his own self preservation instinct told him to keep his mouth shut, he couldn't but feel for Serah.

Azure blue eyes slowly and unnervingly turned their focus onto the older man. Sazh swallowed.

"Brilliant idea Sazh" Lightning said in a low, almost guttural tone. "Just one problem with that."

"O-oh?" the gunner dared to ask.

"My right hand is handcuffed" the soldier said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that Light. So?" Sazh's eyes darted to Lightning's cuffed hand and then back up to her rage contorted face. He was definitely missing something here. Hopefully Light would fill in the blanks for him. Without killing him first.

Lightning huffed in frustration. "I'm right handed Sazh."

Sazh blinked at Lightning.

Lightning is right handed.

Hand.

Cuffed.

Right.

Right hand cuffed.

Cuffed right hand.

Lightning is right hand.

"Oh!"

Lightning rolled her eyes when it finally clicked for the old man.

Sazh laughed, earning a scowl from the pink haired girl. "Why didn't you say that at the very beginning girl? Old man Sazh can definitely help you out." As he said that, the gunner pulled out one of his own guns from his holster. "I can take care of that for you in a jiffy."

Serah let out a squeak as the man in the green trench coat levelled his gun at her hand cuffed hand. In a flash, Lightning stood in front of her, body blocking her from Sazh's gun and direct line of sight.

"I don't think so Sazh" Lightning said, her expression less angry and a tinge bit fearful. But only the most expert observer would notice the later. And Sazh wasn't such a thing.

"Why not?" The gunner was confused. He had a gun. He could shoot. Lightning needed help with getting her hand cuffs shot off. He seemed like the perfect solution to her problem.

"You're a good friend Sazh, you really are…" Lightning said. "But your accuracy with those isn't the greatest."

"What are you talking about Light? I can hit a-"

"Do you remember the time when we were ambushed by those Ceratoraptors that one night, on patrol on the beach?"

"You mean you, me and Hope?"

Lightning nodded. "You went to shoot one of those things and ended up almost shooting Hope in the foot."

"Oh that…" Sazh chuckled. Seeing the soldier's unimpressed look, he coughed before recomposing himself. "That was just… just a misfire. It happens once and a while. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"How about that time you almost shot me in the back when we were hunting for lunch in the Sulyya Springs?"

"He almost shot you in the Sulyya Springs?" Serah looked at Lightning, horrified. Crystal blue eyes turned from Lightning to look at Sazh, asking for an explanation.

"That was an accident!" he protested. "I just slipped and my finger was on the trigger and-"

"How many other accidents don't I know about?" Serah narrowed her eyes at the older man dangerously.

Sazh started to sweat. Damn. When a Farron gets angry, it doesn't matter which Farron it is. Both of them are just as scary.

"_Sazh?_" Serah stepped out from behind her sister, blue eyes darkening.

"Ah… well… Oh look at the time!" Sazh looked at his wrist, a blank and uncovered wrist, and then back at the pink haired sisters. "Dajh umm… Dajh is probably up now and looking for breakfast."

The gunner inched past the two, sheathing his weapon as quickly as he ran down the stairs to ground level. "Glad to see you're alright Light!" the man called over his shoulder. "You too Serah! See you later on!" And he was gone.

Serah scowled. Lightning blinked. Then sighed. She moved to pinch the bridge of her nose with her fingers, something she always did in times like this, but as her right hand moved to her face, the metal handcuff hung taut as Serah's hand was being dragged up in the motion. Lightning immediately stopped what she was doing and lowered her hand again. She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Claire? You alright?"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Villiers. I wasn't expecting to see you here so early in the morning."

"Ah well, just passing through I guess."

A gloved hand went through long brown hair. "Had a fight with the missus?"

Snow laughed. "Nah. Just out for a walk really."

"Uh huh." Blue eyes watched the blonde man as he sat down on a log by the fire. "Hiding from Lightning again?"

"Is it that obvious?" Snow scratched the back of his bandana in embarrassment.

Rygdea chuckled. "When do you ever come here unless you're hiding from her?" The former Sanctum soldier shook his head.

Rygdea, still adorned in his typical blue and white Sanctum uniform, was one of the few lucky ones who survived the whole Orphan incident. On his way to Orphan's Cradle, like many other soldiers, he was turned into a Cie'th. Thankfully, he and the group of soldiers following him at the time had gotten lost in the deceptive cradle, and for that reason alone he and the soldiers with him survived. They were not in the direct path to Orphan and hence did not face Lightning and the rest of the l'Cie on their journey through there. When asked what it was like to be Cie'th, he'd be the first to admit he couldn't remember anything. Perhaps it was better that way.

"There was that one time-wait… actually… never mind" Snow said in defeat.

Rygdea offered Snow a bowl of stew. "It ain't Serah's stew, but it hits the spot."

The blonde gratefully took the offering with a small thanks.

"So what did you do now?" Rygdea said grinning. Despite Snow's best intentions, the blonde often found himself at odds with the pink haired soldier. And when the two of them butted heads, Snow often wandered over to the western patrol camp, the last place Lightning would ever think to even find the sentinel. "Oh by the way, what did you do with those handcuffs I gave you?"

Snow choked on his current mouthful of stew. A strong hand slapped him on the back as he coughed.

"Easy there" Rygdea said. "Serah would have my head if anything happened to you."

When his windpipe was finally clear and he could breath, Snow chuckled. "The hand cuffs are with Serah."

Rygdea raised an eyebrow. "And just what is she _doing_ with them?"

Snow grinned. This morning, when he awoke and found the house he shared with Serah empty, the blonde immediately trekked over to Lightning's house. He had borrowed a pair of handcuffs from Rygdea the day before, with every intention of handcuffing the soldier to her bedrail. He was still rather miffed at how much havoc Lightning was causing Serah, disappearing on her twice in the same day. Serah almost lost her mind when she couldn't find her sister. But when he managed to sneak into Light's house, as unbelievable as that may be, and found the two sisters cuddling each other in their sleep, an even better idea popped into his mind.

Lightning would never intentionally do anything to hurt Serah. She loved her sister as much as he loved her. So rather that handcuff Lightning to the bedrail, he handcuffed the two of them together. That way, Lightning couldn't disappear on Serah without her knowing. And Serah wouldn't lose it when Lightning tried to disappear, because she'd be dragged along with her.

An ingenious plan if he thought so himself. It was a pure fluke that Snow just so happened to handcuff Lightning's dominant hand, thus making it impossible for her to wield her gunblade while handcuffed to her sister. They wouldn't stay like that for too long though. He'd free them eventually. In a day. Or maybe a few.

Rygdea's other eyebrow raised when he saw Snow grinning to himself lost in thought. "Maybe I don't want to know after all…" he mumbled. The Guardian Command soldier turned his gaze towards the fire once more. _I never realized Snow and Serah were into that bondage stuff._

"Let's just say Serah and Light are spending some quality sister time together" Snow said breaking the silence with a smirk.

"P-pardon?" Blue eyes widened as a bunch of inappropriate images went through Rygdea's mind.

Snow opened his mouth to clarify, but he was interrupted by a loud shriek and the sound of screaming.

* * *

"I wonder what this is for." Hope turned a small metal key around in his hand. He had found it on the ground in front of Serah and Snow's house. It was too small to be their house key. But it was no doubt for something. Perhaps Serah or Snow dropped it? He knocked on their door, but got no answer. So now he was walking over to Lightning's place. Lightning always knew what to do.

"Hope?"

The silver haired boy looked up at the sound of his name. "Light! Serah! Good morning!" He ran up to the pair.

"Have you seen Snow?" Lightning's brow was furled, setting off alarm bells in Hope's head.

_What did he do now?_ "I-"

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His gaze drifted from Lightning to Serah, who was gesticulating to him madly, just a step behind Lightning's line of vision. Serah made a shushing motion before shaking her head furiously. Noticing his gaze lingering to her side, Lightning turned her head towards her sister. Serah gave her a sweet smile, looking all innocent-like. Like Vanille-like innocent. Lightning merely raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning back to Hope.

"You…?"

Hope snapped out of his reverie and blinked. With a quick glance to Serah, who looked at him with pleading eyes, he answered the soldier. "I have no clue Light." That was the truth. He had just finished breakfast a few minutes ago and his father told him to run along to do whatever he wanted. "I just came from Serah and Snow's house and no one was home."

"Tch."

Serah looked up to her sister and silently sighed in relief. Hope gave the younger Farron a questioning look. 'I'll tell you later' she mouthed. He nodded slightly. Lightning's focus was elsewhere at the moment thankfully. Neither of them wanted to get her attention as it was very clear the soldier was in a rather foul mood right now.

_**Tainted.**_

Lightning's eyes went wide and she spun around, startling Serah as the poor girl was spun around 180 degrees by the motion. Screams shattered the peaceful morning air. Hope flinched at the sound of gunshots, almost dropping the small key in his hand. Without thinking, he stuffed it in his pants pocket, pulling out his boomerang with his other hand.

"W-what's happening?" Serah said, voice trembling.

People were fleeing past the trio in a mad panic. Women. Children. Men. Even a few Guardian Command soldiers. Lightning instinctively reached for her gunblade, a shocked yelp stopping her in her tracks. Handcuffed hands grazed each other. Lightning gritted her teeth as she stared down at the handcuffs binding Serah and herself together. She wouldn't be able to fight like this!

"Light!" Hope's cracking voice drew her attention forward once again.

Four beasts charged their way into town. Gorgonopsids. Serah gasped next to her. Hope held his breath. No. Not Gorgonopsids. Not at all. They were too big to be Gorgonopsids. Lightning swallowed. Hard. Her throat went suddenly dry as she watched the things charge towards them. There was a dark flutter in her stomach, her heart skipping a beat as the beasts chased after a lagging Guardian Commander soldier running in their direction.

Flesh was twisted, jagged and hardened. Spires jutted out from the spine at awkward slants towards the ground. Folds of rock like skin overlapped limbs bent and twisted at unusual angles. A massive red eye was centered on the underside of the belly of the beasts. Lightning's eyes widened.

"They're… they're just like that thing…" Hope said in a quiet, shaking voice.

_**Tainted.**_

The lone Guardian Command soldier shrieked when a twisted Gorgonopsid tackled him from behind. Serah clung to Lightning, burying her face in her sister's right arm shivering uncontrollably. The man screamed again as claws raked through the back of his shoulder. His only saving grace was Hope's boomerang which smacked the twisted fiend in the face, startling it enough to back up, allowing the injured soldier to scramble to his feet and run for his life past the trio. With that final distraction out of the way, the four twisted Gorgonopsids turned their attention on the former l'Cie.

_**Tainted.**_

Four pairs of feet slowly padded up to them. Lightning's breath caught in her throat as four pairs of eyes focused specifically on her.

_**Tainted.**_


	6. Assault on New Oerba!

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. Life gets crazier the closer it gets to Christmas._

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. _

_Thank you so much for those of you who have left comments. I love hearing from you all and how you think the story is progressing. It is your comments that inspire me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much for your feedback. ^^_

_In case there is some confusion, this chapter takes places a few moments before the end of Chapter 5. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 6: Assault on New Oerba! ~ ***

_Stand up against darkness, oh Defenders of Light_

_Against the Tainted, save the living from their plight_

_With Etro's Messengers, fight back and slay_

_The Tainted with your birthright before hearts betray._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

"What in the fal'Cie!"

Rygdea was already on his feet and running towards the sounds of screaming by the time Snow got to his feet. "Rygdea! Wait!" The big man chased after the captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command. Lightning had turned down the position when the Guardian Command was established and left things to Rygdea instead.

Gunfire rattled off in the distance, multiple twisted and distorted howls shattering the air. A shiver ran down Snow's back as he lengthened his stride trying to catch up to the smaller and faster man. He knew that howl. He had heard it before. And he prayed to the Maker that it wasn't what he thought it was.

The stomping of Snow's booted feet against pavement, along with a faster and lighter pair, was easily drowned out by the skirmish up ahead. The western patrol camp was located near the old school house, just around the corner from what was formerly known as the Derelict Depot when Oerba had been abandoned hundreds of years ago. Aside from Fang and Vanille's house, the old school house was one of the first things patched up when they occupied New Oerba. It had since then been converted into a community centre of sorts, a place where everyone could hang out and reminisce on old times. Being on the waterfront and just a few minutes walk from the Oerban beach, it was a popular meeting place for the townsfolk. The garden on top of the roof still bloomed brightly, a reminder of the once luscious fields that surrounded the small Pulsian town.

The soldier and the former l'Cie zipped past the New Oerban community centre, Rygdea yelling at its current inhabitants to lock it up tightly and not to come out. Rounding the corner past the water's edge and the small pathway to the beach, the two men charged up the stone stairs to the marketplace. They didn't get too far before they found what they were looking for. Snow slid to a stop, his boots kicking up dust as he stilled. Rygdea on the other hand, seemed to lose all the strength in his legs and stumbled to a halt.

The marketplace was in chaos. Men, women and children were screaming and running for their lives. Shop keepers abandoned their stores, their goods left out without a second thought. Even a few Guardian Command soldiers were running past the pair, neither caring nor really noticing them in the middle of the roadway rooted in their spots. A few of the stores were trashed beyond recognition, goods scattered all over the ground in front of them. Multiple bodies of Guardian Command soldiers lay at the feet of five twisted forms. Two sets of blue eyes widened.

Just north of the marketplace was the rust-eaten bridge, the place where the former l'Cie battled Barthandelus for the second time on their journey. Only half the bridge remained, leading off to some unknown spot on the other side of the crystal waters. Since the reformation of New Oerba, the area had been cleared of the debris that littered the area, mostly a combination of old Pulsian technology and the remains of the bridge itself. The northern patrol camp was located at the tip of the broken bridge, watching for any signs of invasion which came from the waters and sky.

The two men paid no attention to the fleeing New Oerbans zipping past them for cover. No, Rygdea's eyes were stuck on the bodies of his fallen comrades. Judging by the number of them, four in total, the captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command could only assume this was the unit patrolling the north of town. There was only one path to the broken bridge, and that was through the marketplace. Did that mean these creatures, whatever they were, came from the water? Or did they come from the sky?

"_WARK!_" A flash of yellow snapped Rygdea's attention back to the scene ahead of them. A twisted form leapt back to dodge a sinew slashing peck. The five creatures currently faced off with Sazh and his son Dajh.

A shriek of a snarl.

"Sazh! Dajh!"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Another snarl. The twisted form jumped back again, rejoining the other four twisted forms a few steps behind it.

"About time you showed up!"

_**Rata-tat-tat!**_

Bullets sprayed the ground in front of the twisted forms causing them to back up a further couple of steps. Sazh retreated back to Snow and Rydgea's position, Dajh clutching to Feeve as the bird brought the boy to safety behind the two men.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Rydgea's rifle sputtered to life once again, bullets pelting off the ground just in front of the five twisted forms before the group. The twisted fiends snarled at him in defiance, not retreating back this time.

"It was supposed to be a nice walk through the market!" Sazh said, quickly reloading his dual pistols. "But noooooo! Lady Luck wasn't liking us today!"

Snow narrowed his eyes. Five… things… stood before the group. Things with flesh that was twisted, jagged and hardened. Spires jutted out from the spine at awkward slants towards the ground. Folds of rock like skin overlapped limbs bent and twisted at unusual angles. A massive red eye was centered on the underside of the belly of the beasts. Five of them.

These… twisted creatures… these were… twisted Gorgonopsids. But one could hardly call them that. They were as big as Silver Lobos. And scarier too. And just as horrifying as the first one they had fought over a month ago. Though Snow wasn't sure what was more terrifying. The fact that he was facing another one of these creatures again. Or the fact that there were five of them this time.

The biggest of the twisted Gorgonopsids let loose a hair raising distorted howl. Goosebumps crawled up Snow's arms and another shiver ran down his back. A whimper behind made him flinch.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Rydgea's head snapped to the side as he looked back over his shoulder. The soldier's eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips as he looked at the small boy shivering atop his pet chocobo. In the madness of the moment, he had completely forgotten Dajh was here.

"Oh shi-"

"Feeve!" The brown haired captain next to him jumped at the sound of his words. "Get Dajh home!" Sazh didn't even look back.

"But Daddy-"

"FEEVE!"

The chocobo regarded the man in the green trench coat momentarily, head tilting to the side as if considering his words. The little boy on his back clutched to his feathers tightly, still shivering uncontrollably. But despite that fact, Dajh still pleaded with his father to let him stay. Large eyes closed briefly before Feeve spun around 180 degrees and zipped off deeper into town ignoring Dajh's protests.

A small smile curved on the older man's face. "Etro protect them…"

The twisted Gorgonopsids watched the yellow bird disappear around the corner before turning their attention back to the three men. Rydgea noted their behaviour, his stomach twisting sickeningly. These fiends, as grotesque looking as they were, were showing signs of intelligence. Much too intelligence for his liking. Unlike regular Gorgonopsids, the things before them did not regard them like food or a threat to their pack. No. The looked at them like… Rydgea didn't know what. All he knew was that they had to die. And very fast.

"C-Captain!"

"Hold your ground!"

Multiple pairs of feet stomped up to them, stopping just behind the trio on either side. Rydgea counted four rifles clicking off their safeties without having to look back. A single patrol unit had just joined them. That improved the odds, humans now seven against the twisted five, but it wouldn't be enough. Hopefully more units were on the way. They'd better be. Otherwise they wouldn't survive for long. Not after what Rydgea had heard from the former l'Cie after their first encounter.

Snow and Sazh took a quick glance behind them. Brown eyes met blue before they both looked ahead once again. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the twisted Gorgonopsids to make their move. It would be suicide for them to charge in guns blazing. The first twisted creature they fought already demonstrated that bullets were useless. And aside from Snow's steel knuckled fists, bullets were all they had. And a few low yield grenades. Snow bit his lip.

"What are they waiting for?" Rydgea's trigger finger twitched as he continued to watch the twisted Gorgonopsids, muscles tense in anticipation.

Something wasn't right. Everyone could see that, even the rookies with guns behind the three men. The twisted Gorgonopsids were not advancing. They were not attacking. Heck, they weren't even howling right now. They were just… watching. Watching them. Watching them all. Even with their eyes a milky white with no visible pupil, their heads shifted back and forth as if they were examining them all. One at a time. Suddenly, all of the twisted fiends stiffened and turned their heads to the sky.

"W-why aren't they attacking!" a voice trembled from behind Snow, somewhere to his right.

"Sazh?" The blonde glanced over to the older man.

"Don't look at me" the pilot said in exasperation. "I don't know any more than you do!"

Snow opened his mouth to say something else when the biggest of the twisted fiends took a step forward. Everyone's gaze focused on the beast, hands tightening around their weapons. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the twisted fiend's lips twitching. The blonde's jaw dropped and his stomach flipped. The Guardian Command unit behind him shuffled back a step clutching their weapons with shaking hands. The twisted creature's mouth continued to twitch, more and more, before it finally curled upwards, teeth baring. Snow's breath caught in his throat, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. It was smiling. That twisted freak of a thing was smiling!

"Look out!"

Before the small contingent of men could even comprehend what was happening, the four smaller twisted Gorgonopsids charged at them. For creatures of that size, they move surprisingly fast. Insanely fast. Guns roared to life, bullets chinking off of stone flesh. But that did little to stop or even slow the stampeding creatures. Rydgea and Sazh were tackled to the ground by Snow just as the four twisted Gorgonopsids took to the air to pounce.

Four shadows glided over the trio, the massive red eye on the beasts' underbelly glaring at them as the twisted fiends sailed passed. Claws and teeth tore into body armor and flesh behind them, three Guardian Command soldiers never to get up again with one running for his life deeper into town. Four twisted Gorgonopsids pursued the fleeing soldier.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Snow pushed himself to his feet, dragging the other men up with him. "Serah!"

No other words needed to be said. The three men knew the consequences of letting the twisted beasts ravage their way through New Oerba unchecked. Many innocent lives would be lost. Families. Friends. Anyone and everyone they held precious. It had to stop! With the last twisted Gorgonopsid forgotten, the former l'Cies and captain of the Guardian Command took off after the four smaller twisted fiends. But the remaining twisted Gorgonopsid would have none of that.

A flash of movement caught Sazh's attention, the gunner instinctively firing at the blur of colour as it arced towards them from the right. Rydgea's rifle joined in the assault, showering the air around the blur with bullets. The blur remained unphased, the biggest of the twisted Gorgonopsids sliding to a halt in front of the trio, blocking their path to town. The three men skidded to halt, jumping backwards to put double the normal safe distance between them and the beast.

"We don't have time for this!" Snow's fists clenched and then unclenched repeatedly. Time was of the essence right now. Serah was in town and four of those things were on their way in! To hell with this one!

"Get out of my way!" Snow took off running, fist pulled back as he charged the twisted fiend. _Serah!_

"SNOW!"

Sazh sent Rydgea stumbling to his knees as he ripped off a grenade from the soldier's belt less than gently. A split second later, the timed explosive was lobbed into the air, hurtling towards the twisted Gorgonopsid. Sazh's right pistol levelled with the grenade as it swirled past Snow's shoulder. The gunner narrowed his eyes, his pistol's crosshair on the target as he counted down in his head. _3…2…1…_

_**BANG!**_

The grenade exploded in the twisted Gorgonopsid's face, just a split second before it made contact with the beast. The charging big man was knocked off his feet by the explosion, and flattened onto his back a little worse for wear. Luckily Snow was not close enough yet to feel the full force of the mini explosion and only suffered a few scrapes and bumps. The twisted Gorgonopsid on the other hand, was hit full force by the explosion. Rydgea's jaw dropped at the spectacle, the brown haired man slowly turning to look at the gunner next to him.

"The old man still has it." Sazh grinned.

The soldier just gawked at the afro haired man.

"You'd be surprised what you learn over the years."

A groan from the blonde snapped the soldier's attention back to the fight. Rydgea raised his rifle and peppered the rising dust cloud with bullets. They couldn't take any chances, especially with this freak of a creature. Even if they couldn't see creature, that didn't mean it died in the blast.

A few pops were heard, followed by a blood curdling howl. Rydgea grinned, confident that some of his shots connected. The captain's grin soon vanished however, as the twisted Gorgonopsid came charging out of the dust cloud and straight for their dazed friend.

"Heads up big man!"

Snow brought his hand up to his face in complete disorientation. One minute he was charging at the twisted fiend and the next, he was flat on his back. He could have sworn his ears were ringing too. Quickly patting himself down, he was relieved to find no broken bones or anything bleeding. Bruised and bumped, sure. But that was relatively minor. _Thank Eden I listened to Serah and lined my coat._

The sound of gunshots made the blonde flinch, even as they sounded distant in his ears. Tilting his head back, he saw Sazh and Rydgea racing up to him, guns showering the air above his fallen form. Blue eyes widened as the big man felt tremors shake the ground near his feet. The fiend! Where was it!

Turning his gaze downwards past his feet, Snow inhaled sharply to see the twisted Gorgonopsid nearly upon him, charging towards him at an inhuman speed despite its stagger. The twisted beast took to the air, flinching under the hail of bullets, claws outstretched and ready to impale the former sentinel in the face.

Time slowed down for the big man. Sounds faded to silence. The tremors felt through the ground lessened to nothing. And the smell of gunpowder and burnt flesh disappeared as his breath stilled. Then there was Serah's smiling face.

"_Hey Snow?" Serah said._

"_Hmm?" The blonde tilted his head down to look at the girl in his arms. They were standing on the pier on Bodhum's beach watching the sunset._

_Serah tilted her head to the side, looking at him deep in thought. _

"_What's up?"_

_Serah frowned, looking away._

_"Serah?" A gloved hand cupped her cheek, drawing cerulean blue eyes to his own._

"_Promise me something?"_

"_Anything for you Serah."_

_The smaller of the two blushed. "Stay with me forever?"_

_A smile stretched across his face. "__I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I'm yours forever__" he said before kissing the pink haired girl on the forehead._

Blue eyes closed. _Serah…_ The sound of gunfire exploded around him. The smell of burnt fiend returned to his nose. And time reverted back to its regular motion. A black gloved hand clenched into a fist.

"SERAH!"

A blur of motion.

One steel knuckled fist jarred the underside of the twisted Gorgonopsid's belly. Claws swiped harmlessly behind Snow, the twisted fiend bent in an upside down V shape over the blonde's fist. The twisted Gorgonopsid let out a shuddering holler. Cold blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the twisted Gorgonopsid and the big man let loose a roar of his own as another fist smashed into the underside of the beast's belly again. The second blow punctured the menacing red eye on the twisted creature's underside, splashing Snow with black ooze. The twisted Gorgonopsid howled, head flinging backwards, limbs twitching just before it went rigid and turned black, finally disintegrating into ash.

Snow breathed heavily, sweat running down the side of his face as he stood there, on the hard ground, fist still outstretched towards the sky. Two pairs of feet slowed to a halt behind him, the sounds around him falling silent.

"You did it…" Rydgea said, absolutely stunned. "But how…"

* * *

_**A/N**__: Just a heads up to everyone. I won't be able to update this fanfiction next Sunday like I usually do. That is the time I'll be flying overseas for vacation. I apologize in advance for this. I will update this like normal on January 2__nd__. Thanks for your patience._

_~ Tear_


	7. Assault on New Oerba! Part II

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Hi everyone, thanks for your patience. The next chapter is up! A belated Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrated. And Happy New Year to everyone!_

_A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. More thanks goes to my sister for helping me with the Forgotten Text for this chapter._

_Thank you so much for those of you who have left comments. I love hearing from you all and how you think the story is progressing. It is your comments that inspire me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much for your feedback. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 7: Assault on New Oerba! Part II ~ ***

_The Defenders of Light, the six they are_

_With inner strength, they wield great power_

_Resisting the Tainted, eclipsing all dark desire_

_But beware of the Tainted darkening one's fire._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

Milky white eyes stared at cornflower blue ones. Clawed feet took a step forward. Booted feet took a step back.

_**Tainted.**_

Lightning gritted her teeth. Anytime one of the twisted Gorgonopsids advanced a step, Lightning and the former l'Cies retreated a step. Serah still clung to Lightning's arm, much harder now, Lightning feeling the circulation in her limb slowly being cut off. Hope shivered ever so slightly on Lightning's left, his boomerang gripped tightly in his gloved hands. And while all of them found it rather odd that none of the twisted fiends in front of them had yet to attack, that didn't stop their rapidly beating hearts from wanting to burst out of their chests.

_**Tainted?**_

"W-what are they doing?"

Sapphire eyes narrowed. Goosebumps tingled up the soldier's left arm, the edge of Hope's sleeve having gently grazed across her bare flesh. The boy had shuffled closer to her the moment the twisted creatures in front of them, specifically the one who appeared to be the leader, tilted its head to the side as if confused about something. The leader of the four twisted Gorgonopsids stood half a body length ahead of the rest of them.

"C-Claire?" Serah whimpered. Her entire body shook and she would have long collapsed onto her knees had she not had a firm grip on Lightning's arm.

_**Tainted?**_

Lightning made a fist. That same damn question. With a quick glance around, Lightning knew that neither Hope nor Serah heard that voice. So either she was going crazy and was now hearing voices, or that thing was actually trying to talk to her. But the question was why? And how? And just what in Etro was this Tainted thing!

_**Tainted.**_The leader of the twisted Gorgonopsids took another step forward.

Hope's glove squeaked as the grip on his weapon went even tighter. The silver haired boy raised his boomerang higher. The leader of the distorted creatures snarled at him and charged.

_**Sacrifice!**_

Hope's breath caught in his throat as he was roughly yanked in behind Lightning. Serah yelped as Lightning had pulled the younger Farron behind her as well. The charging twisted fiend skidded to a halt, distorted clawed feet kicking up a small dust cloud. Lightning swallowed, the distance between them and the leader of the four, a mere arm's length now. Lightning nudged the two younger ones behind her to back up a few steps.

_**Sacrifice? **_Milky white eyes searched widened blue ones for an explanation.

"L-Light?"

None of this made sense to Hope. First these beast things came charging into town, tearing at anything in their path. Then they stopped and stared at them. And then they charged at them to attack only to stop and stare at them again. Just what in Eden was going on here?

"They won't attack" Lightning said. The pink haired soldier didn't turn her head.

"W-w-w-why not?" Serah could not keep the trembling from her voice. With her grip on Lightning's arm lost from the rough shove earlier, she was now clinging onto Hope by the shoulders. Under normal circumstances, Hope would have been blushing like a tomato at this, but as it was right now, he was too engrossed with the scene in front of them to even notice the smaller girl's tug.

As if to demonstrate her claim, Lightning kicked the closest pebble to her feet at the leader of the twisted fiends. Both Hope and Serah flinched at the sound, both young ones' eyes widening in horror as the small stone bounced off of the creature's muzzle. The twisted Gorgonopsid didn't even flinch. In fact, it just looked at her, head tilting to the side once more.

_**Tainted.**_

"It's not you they're after" Lightning said.

_**Sacrifice?**_

"It's me."

_**Tainted?**_

Serah felt her stomach drop. Really far. "Y-you?" The smaller Farron clutched at Lightning's wrist. "W-what do you mean they're after you? Cla-"

Serah's eyes widened. Lightning was... Lightning was shaking. Her sister was shaking! And it wasn't only that. The younger Farron peered at the soldier with a critical eye. Lightning's stance was slouched, unlike the typical rigid soldier stance. Her breathing was ragged and her jaw was clenched tightly like she was trying not to scream out in pain.

"Claire!"

Serah yanked Lightning's arm back, causing the soldier to look back.

"Light?" Hope gasped.

Sweat ran down the side of the older Farron's face, her eyes flickering with the pain she was trying to squash down. Lightning was shaking, trembling in fact. Whether by exhaustion or because she was still recovering from her horrific injury from before, Hope didn't know. All he could think about was one thing. Why didn't he notice that sooner!

The twisted Gorgonopsids growled at Serah, visibly attached to Lightning for some unknown reason, but they did not move otherwise as Lightning still stood between them and their prey. Before either Hope or Serah could say anything further, Lightning turned her back on them once again and did her best to straighten her posture.

"Tch."

The pink haired soldier growled inwardly. Since those twisted fiends came charging into town, the dark flutter in her stomach magnified. It got worse the closer they came to her. And it continued to get worse the longer they stayed within proximity to her. Whatever Vanille had done to her those many days ago was on the verge of becoming undone, leaving her to unspiral under this overwhelming feeling of... nothing...

_**Tainted.**_

Lightning's stance drooped once more, her once outstretched arms which hovered protectively in front of both Hope and Serah now hanging loosely at her sides.

"Claire?" Serah was rather shocked at her sister's behavior. It wasn't normal for Lightning to drop her guard especially when a threat was right in front of her. Hope seemed to share her thoughts as the silver haired boy looked at her nervously.

_**Tainted.**_

The dark flutter in her stomach was spreading across her body, chilling her to the bone, to the soul, like a poison. She was gasping and wheezing for air, eyes darting around searching for some sort of relief from the chill that gripped her. But there was none. Just an overwhelming feeling of falling, the darkness quickly enveloping her light.

_**Tainted.**_

"Claire?" the younger Farron repeated, jerking Lightning around, forcing the soldier to look at her. Lightning shook her head, blinking a few times trying to focus on the figure in front of her. But her eyes would not focus. Her limbs were going numb.

"Claire!"

Lightning grabbed onto the closest thing to her, that being Serah's shoulder, collapsing to her knees. She was trying to fight it. Kicking. Thrashing. Punching. Scratching. Anything she could manage. But she was drowning. Suffocating. Her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't breathe. But even so, she would not go down without a fight. No matter how hopeless it was. Even though she knew she could not win. She still fought. To the very end.

The twisted Gorgonopsids charged.

"LIGHT!"

"Back under your rock!"

The leading twisted Gorgonopsid went flying backwards into its brethren, bowling them over, limbs tangling with limbs. Lightning's head snapped up at the sound. It took her a split second to realize a few things. The weight of the handcuff around her right wrist was gone. She was on her knees. And Serah clutched at her tightly and protectively from the front, her face against Serah's stomach. A lone figure stood in front of them, their shadow visible just beyond Serah's form, standing defiantly in between the former l'Cies and the twisted Gorgonopsids.

"Fa-"

"_WARK!_"

"Feeve..." Lightning breathed, just as Serah pulled away to survey the scene behind her. A bundle of yellow feathers swivelled, large eyes landing on the pink haired soldier.

"Pick on someone your own size!" the voice from before shouted overhead.

Lightning looked up squinting, temporarily blinded by the sun. "Dajh?" she said incredulously.

"Hi Auntie Light!" the small boy said. He waved at her from the roof of Serah and Snow's house. Very high up and out of harms way. Or very close to harms way if he got too close to the edge.

"Get down from there!" Lighting said, rising to her feet. "It's dangerous!"

Multiple growls and howls tore Lightning's attention from the youngest of the former l'Cie back to the aggravated group of twisted Gorgonopsids untangling themselves from each other.

"Maybe that's not the most dangerous place to be" Hope said quietly.

The silver haired boy swallowed back the lump in his throat as the pack of twisted fiends finally stood once more and snarled at them. Lightning took a quick second to get her bearings back. Hope still stood to her left, a pair of unlocked handcuffs in one hand, his boomerang in the other. Serah was just a few steps in front of her to the right, with Feeve further up in front of them all. Dajh was on the roof. And Lightning was no longer bound to her sister and could move freely. Lightning pulled out her gunblade.

"Serah, get to cover."

"But Claire-"

"Serah!" Lightning slashed at the air in front of her, her hands still shaking. That overwhelming feeling was still there. But for the moment, she had snapped out of her stupor. As to how long her moment of clarity would last, she didn't know. She had to get this fight over and done with before she got consumed again.

Serah made a fist.

"Don't worry Serah. I've got Light's back." Hope gave Serah a sad smile.

"Alright..." the younger Farron said softly, hanging her head. There was a blur of motion and out of instinct, Serah caught the thing tossed at her. "Claire?" She held the knife she gave Lightning for her birthday.

"It's my good luck charm" Lightning said, her eyes on the twisted fiends beyond the chocobo. "It will protect you. Like it has done for me all this time."

Blue eyes met with blue eyes. Serah smiled, clutching the item to her chest as a lone tear escaped her eyes.

"Feeve!" Lightning shouted at the bird.

The chocobo looked back at the soldier. "_Cooc?_"

"Take Serah to Dajh!" Lightning and Hope walked past the bundle of yellow feathers and stood before him. "Keep her safe" Lightning said softly, glancing over her shoulder at the chocobo behind her.

Feeve looked at the pink haired soldier in front of him, and then at the pink haired girl behind him. He took off towards Serah a moment later. Lightning turned back to the twisted Gorgonopsids. They growled at her but still did not approach.

"She's clear" Hope said next to her.

Lightning nodded, switching her gunblade from sword mode to gun mode. "Got my back Hope?"

"You betcha Light!"

A grin. Lightning took a few steps forward, eyes narrowing at the twisted fiends in front of her.

_**Tainted.**_ Four pairs of milky white eyes watched her.

"Go Hope!"

Hope's boomerang arced past Lightning at her command, hurtling towards the twisted Gorgonopsid on the far left. The beast dodged the twirling weapon, snarling as it took off towards Hope.

_**BANG!**_

Lightning's gun went off, hitting the charging beast in the eye just as Hope's boomerang caught the twisted Gorgonopsid on the far right by surprise before returning back to him. The soldier took off running towards the first fiend, flicking her wrist, her gunblade switching to sword mode.

"Out of my way!" Lightning gritted her teeth as her gunblade screeched along the side of the twisted Gorgonopsid, sparks flying between the blade and twisted stone skin leaving no more than a minor scratch as she darted past it.

"Light!"

The soldier's head snapped forward at Hope's warning, Lightning ducking and somersaulting forward to narrowly miss a pouncing twisted Gorgonopsid. The creature landed behind her, spinning around instantly, but by then Lightning was already on her feet and running once again at the third and forth beast. The beasts no longer hesitated and charged.

Lightning leaped into the air, just as the third twisted fiend swiped at her legs with a clawed limb. Flipping over the third creature, Lightning flicked her gunblade back into gun mode and shot the fourth twisted Gorgonopsid in the face before it pounced at her. The fourth beast's head snapped to the side by the sheer force of the point blank shot, an audible cracking sound heard. But by the time she landed on her feet, the fourth twisted Gorgonopsid turned its head back towards her as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"Tch."

A startled yelp.

"Hope!"

The first two Gorgonopsids had split from the rest of the pack and chased after the silver haired boy. Hope just managed to duck and roll to the side, albeit much clumsier than Lightning, barely avoiding a pouncing twisted fiend. Lightning was already zipping towards the boy just as the second of the fiends charged forward for him.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The beast leaped backwards to avoid the spray of bullets. Hope's boomerang whizzed past Lightning's shoulder, deflecting one of her pursuers just enough for their clawed limb to slice through air rather than the pink haired soldier's shoulder. Lightning pivoted on her heel, spinning around 180 degrees, her previous momentum still carrying her towards Hope as she unloaded another round of bullets at the two chasing after her.

Hope's boomerang whirled past her again, making its round back to its owner, smacking the second of Hope's attackers in the shoulder before it swirled back to his hand. Lightning landed on her back for a split second, before she rolled backwards onto her feet in a crouched position.

Sweat ran down the side of her face, Lightning breathing heavily. Hope was in a similar condition, now standing back to back with her, boomerang in hand and panting to catch his breath. The pink haired soldier struggled to her feet, gunblade back in sword mode just as the four twisted Gorgonopsids surrounded them. They were stuck between the wall of Serah and Snow's house and the four twisted fiends.

"Claire! Hope!" Serah watched in horror as her sister and friend below found themselves surrounded. She had been watching the entire fight from the roof of her house, just as Dajh was, Feeve having flown her up here and out of reach of those beasts as commanded by Lightning.

At first, it looked like Lightning and Hope had a chance against these creatures. Sure it was four on two, the odds not in their favor, but the former l'Cie had faced worse odds before and still overcame them. But as the fight continued, it was very clear to Serah that this was not a fight that her friends could win. That is, not unless they figured out a weakness of these things. Lightning was struggling, more than she should have been. Hope was trying to pick up the slack, but the difference between them and the twisted Gorgonopsids was just too much. It was only a matter of time before they got to this point, or something worse.

"What do we do now Light?" Hope was shaking, both in exhaustion and in fear.

"What ever it takes" Lightning replied. The grip around her gunblade tightened. "It's not a matter of can or can't, there are some things in life you just do."

"_Wark!_"

Feeve turned his right eye to Serah as the younger Farron flipped open Lightning's knife. She stared at the sharp edge of the blade, before slowly raising her eyes to the chocobo.

"_Wark!_" he squawked again.

Dajh looked between Feeve and Serah. "Serah?"

"I'm sorry Dajh" Serah said, her grip on Lightning's knife tightening. "I have to go. Claire needs my help."

"But Serah-"

_Clank_. Something slid to a halt beneath one of the twisted Gorgonopsids.

_**BOOM!**_

Dust shot up into the air as an explosion rocked the area. Serah fell back on her bottom from the blast. "CLAIRE!"

Hope found himself sandwiched between something hard and something soft. The something hard was the metal siding of Snow and Serah's house, as it was cold to the touch making him shiver. As for the something soft...

"L-Lightning!" Hope's face went beet red when he realized his face was nestled against Lightning's chest. He didn't even know how to react to this.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiightning!" called a voice somewhere in the distance. A familiar and annoying voice.

Lightning pulled back from Hope, turning back to see the approaching figures just beyond the haze of the dust cloud enveloping them. The moment Lightning caught sight of the frag grenade beneath one of the twisted fiends that surrounded them, she shoved Hope up against the side of Serah and Snow's house shielding his body with her own.

Lady Luck must have been on their side as they somehow avoided all the flying shrapnel from the explosion and were left relatively unscathed from the blast. Lightning noted however, that their enemies weren't so fortunate. There were only three of them left now. The forth one was no where to be seen.

"Liiiiiiiiightning!" Snow called again. Rydgea and Sazh were flanking him, the trio rushing towards their friends as fast as they could. "The eye!" the blonde shouted. "The red eye is their weakness!"

_Red eye?_ The dust had settled now, revealing a significant sized crater where the fourth twisted Gorgonopsid used to be. Lightning looked over the slightly dazed creatures, searching for the red eye Snow spoke of. A sliver of red caught her attention. Lightning's eyes widened in realization as she remembered seeing a large red eye on the underside of the twisted Gorgonopsids as she ducked below their pounces. Now it made sense. The grenade under the fourth one.

Lightning grabbed Hope by the wrist and dragged the boy behind her, straight through the crater left by the explosion. Hope stumbled on the uneven ground, but did not falter, he being just as eager to escape from the twisted Gorgonopsids as was Lightning. When the twisted fiends got their bearings back, they immediately charged at the fleeing l'Cie. But Sazh and Rydgea laid down cover fire, allowing Lightning and Hope to join the group unharmed.

"Sis are you-"

_CRACK!_

Snow's head snapped to the right.

"That was for sneaking into my house this morning!"

_CRACK!_

Snow's head snapped to the left.

"That was for the handcuffs!"

_SMASH!_

Snow landed on his back. Hard.

"And that was for putting Serah's life in danger because of that!" Lightning shook her bruised fist, knuckles throbbing. "And don't even get me started about that grenade stunt!"

Snow flinched, holding his cheek as sapphire blue eyes narrowed at him. He could taste blood, which probably came from his split lip. "I love too Sis" he said with a smile.

Hope face palmed as Sazh helped the oaf to his feet.

"Did you see Dajh?" Sazh asked as Snow dusted himself off. "And where did Serah-"

Screams answered the gunner's question. Both Serah and Dajh were screaming as the twisted Gorgonopsids, having lost their primary targets, now turned their attention to the next closest thing. Them.

The twisted fiends were headbutting the side of Serah's and Snow's house, the supporting foundation groaning and creaking under the assault. While the two younger ones we safe on the roof for the moment, it would be only a matter of time before the supports gave way and the house collapsed, bringing both the younger former l'Cie down to ground level.

"Serah!"

"Dajh!"

"SERAH!"

The gang needed no further prompting, Lightning, Hope, Snow, Sazh and Rydgea charging at the remaining twisted Gorgonopsids.

_**RAT-TAT-TAT!**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Rydgea's and Sazh's guns sputtered to life, spraying bullets scattering the three twisted fiends. Hope's boomerang whistled through the air by the sheer force of his throw, catching the middle twisted fiend in the leg causing it to stumble. That was all Lightning needed to get past the creature, diving between its front legs. As she somersaulted underneath it, her gunblade spat bullets, piercing the red eye on the underbelly. The creature disintegrated into black ash after letting out a distorted howl.

Another explosion shook the area, Rydgea having thrown his last grenade at the twisted Gorgonopsid on the far left. The beast came charging out from the dust cloud and jumped to pounce on the captain of the Guard Command. But it never got that far as it was body checked to the side, Snow having smashed into the beast shoulder first sending it spinning head over heels in the air. Two shell casings hit the ground, Sazh's gun still smoking as the flipping beast disintegrated into black ash, the gunner's bullets hitting the red bulls-eye dead on when the stomach of the beast came into view.

"Light!" Hope let loose his trusted boomerang once again as the final twisted fiend charged at his surrogate mother. Lightning had just recovered from her previous slaying of the twisted fiend, and rose to her feet shakily with the help of the metal siding of Snow and Serah's house.

"No!" Hope watched in horror as his boomerang arced to the side too slowly towards the beast. "LIGHT!"

Lightning stiffened as the last twisted Gorgonopsid pounced at her. She raised her gunblade up in defense, but was moving too slowly to deflect the jagged claw away safely. Before she knew what happened, black arcs of lightning shot out of her outstretched hand, striking the airborne twisted Gorgonopsid and launching it upwards even higher into the air away from her.

Light flashed off of metal as something whirled above her straight at the twisted fiend flipping in the air. The beast was struck in the underbelly, directly in the red eye. The twisted Gorgonopsid howled before it went rigid and disintegrated into dust, dispersing before it reached the pink haired soldier.

Lightning collapsed to her knees in exhaustion, turning her gaze to the thing that clanked to the ground in front of her. Blue eyes widened when she found her survival knife, the one Serah had given her for her twenty-first birthday, there in the dirt.

"S-Serah?" Lightning looked up to the roof, to the pale white face of her sister.

Serah slowly pulled back her outstretched hand. "W-what?" Serah said in a shaking voice. "A-after all these years in the kitchen, don't you think I know my way around knives by now?"


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: The next chapter is up! A special thanks goes to my friend Lily for being my beta reader. _

_As part of my new year's resolutions, I am making more of an effort to thank my reviewers and followers for my stories. To those who have left signed reviews, favorited the story and put it on your story alert list, I already have sent you all a pm thanking you for that. For those reviewers who left unsigned reviews, as I'm not too sure how else to contact you, I'll leave my thanks here._

_Kish: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm really happy to hear that you liked Vanille's prayer. On top of fiction writing (which includes fanfiction works), I do write poetry as well, though not as often. I thought it would be a nice addition to the story on top of the Forgotten Texts part of the chapters. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story and I do hope you'll keep reading the upcoming chapters. _

_connor: Thank you for stopping by to leave a comment. It makes me happy to know you're enjoying the story. I'll do my best to keep up with the weekly updates. ^^_

_EL: Thank you for your encouragement. I really appreciate your kind words and I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story. I'm not the greatest comedy writer, in fact, I find comedy quite difficult to write. So it makes me happy to know that my humor is not all that bad. Expect to see more humorous moments in later chapters and a few cute ones too. _

_Moneki Neko: Thank you for your continued feedback on the story. I'm always looking for ways to improve the story as well as the depiction of the characters, so your review was very helpful when it came to Serah's portrayal. For the moment, I will be using the 'twisted' reference when talking about those Cie'th like creatures they're facing right now. That is until you learn the real name of those things, which you will find out in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for that! XD_

_Riku91: Thank you for leaving a comment. It's always nice to hear that my writing has hooked readers. That means I'm doing something right. lol. If you haven't done so already, I suggest checking out the prequel to this story "Finding Home." As for Fang and Vanille's involvement in the story, all I will hint at is that they will be getting a much bigger part later on._

_Now enough with the Author's Notes! Enjoy! XD_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm ~ ***

_Gifted they are with powers unique_

_The Defenders of Light are those you should seek_

_When tainted fal'Cie rises against man_

_For only they can thwart the Tainted's plan._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

"She's asleep."

Three heads turned towards the voice. Serah slowly padded her way down the metal staircase leading up to the second floor of Lightning's house. "Dajh and Feeve are watching her for now."

"How's Dajh?"

Blue eyes turned to the man in the green trench coat. "He's shaken up" Serah said. "But he's alright otherwise." She gave Sazh a reassuring smile.

The older man sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I would be too if I was his age and had one of those things chasing after me. But the boy's strong. He'll get over it."

"He's strong like his father" Snow said with a grin. The big man wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his fiance.

"Of course he is!" Sazh huffed, mocking insult. "He's a Katzroy after all! We're as strong as they get! Life or death situations beware!"

The group of former l'Cies laughed.

Dusk. Another day had come and gone. But the day's events would hardly be forgotten. Serah and Snow would be taking up residence on the ground floor of Lightning's house for the next little while. That is until their house could be inspected by one of the few remaining Cocoon engineers and deemed habitable. It was too late already to call in that favour, with the engineers up to their necks with new projects to expand New Oerba further and all. So they would have to wait.

"Where's Rydgea?" Serah said, finally noticing the captain missing from the group.

"He went to sort out GC stuff" Hope said giving Serah a sad smile. "You know… to tell the families of those soldiers…"

An unsettling silence fell upon the group. One didn't have to be a genius to know what they were all thinking about. What all of New Oerba was thinking about. More than half a day had past since the fight with the new set of twisted Cie'th. Yet even so, the memories of that fight were still raw in their minds. And the deaths of all those who were lost.

"That was a Thundaga, wasn't it?" Hope was the first to break the awkward silence hanging over their heads. "What Lightning did at the end I mean…"

"It seemed so" Sazh replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But something was… different about it. It was… black. Not the typical yellowy-white streak. Almost like it was-"

"Tainted" Snow finished for the eldest of the group. The blonde was staring off into space, deep in thought.

"What?" Three pairs of eyes landed on the oaf.

"Uh…I mean…" The big man quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked around nervously at his comrades. He half expected Lightning to appear out of nowhere and smack him on the head for that comment. Snow had a tendency to speak before thinking. And that usually resulted with the pink haired soldier lashing out at him physically.

"You know… like you said. Darker… Changed…"

"I know what _tainted_ means big man" Sazh said, raising an eyebrow. "It just sounds a bit… weird coming from you."

Snow chuckled, scratching the back of his bandana. "What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

"Surprises huh?" Hope shook his head smiling.

"Speaking of surprises…" Sazh turned to Serah. "That was some pretty amazing knife throwing you did back there Serah. Lightning must be so proud of you."

Serah blushed at the compliment. "Uh… well…

"Yeah!" Hope chimed in. "That was really cool! When did you learn to do that?"

"Yeah babe" Snow echoed. "When did you learn to do that? You never told me you could do that before."

Serah flushed more. "I just…"

"You just?"

"You know…" Serah wrung her hands together in front of her. This was so embarrassing! She only threw a knife for Eden's sake! A knife that just so happened to take down one of those grotesque beasts, but still! She wasn't anywhere as gifted as Lightning was. What was the big deal?

"You better be careful Snow" Sazh said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "The next time you piss Serah off, she may use you for target practice."

Snow paled considerably. He turned to his fiancé. "You wouldn't do that, would you… Serah?"

"Sazh!" Serah gawked the older man, her face going even redder than before. Lightning had mentioned, or rather warned, her before of Sazh's wicked sense of humor. But the younger Farron hadn't nearly expected something like this.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Sazh said hollering. The expression on the young couples' face was priceless!

Hope's laughter joined into the fray, the silver haired boy unable to suppress the hilarity of the moment any longer. The sound of jingling snapped the boy out of the moment, Hope's gaze moving down to his right pants pocket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Rather _the_ pair of handcuffs that had originally bound Lightning to Serah.

"I think Rydgea knows a guy who can teach you a few more moves with a knife Serah" Sazh said with a smile. "Just say the word and I'll make the arrangements."

"Sazh!" It was Snow's turn to gawk.

The gunner hollered again.

"Is that the same guy who gave you these Snow? Or was that Rydgea?" Hope dangled the metal shackles high in the air in front of the large man. Serah immediately flushed whereas Snow looked at Hope stunned.

"Where did you find those Hope?" the former sentinel asked.

"Binding Light and Serah together." Hope said. The silver haired boy was not amused. "But _why_ were they on Lightning and Serah in the first place?"

Snow laughed wearily. "Well… you see-"

"What I want to know" Sazh said jumping into the conversation. "Is why Lightning didn't cut them off herself." Brown eyes turned to the pink haired girl. "I can understand her not wanting me to shoot it off, but surely she could have just cut it off or something with her other hand, right?"

Hope's brows furled in thought. "Yeah, that is weird. That kind of thing wouldn't have held her down before."

Blue eyes darted back and forth between Sazh and Hope. Thankfully, neither of them were looking her in direction right now, Sazh having turned to look at Hope when he spoke. But even so, Serah shrank back into her fiance's arms, wringing her hands harder in front of her.

"Maybe Light really is into that kinky stuff after all" Sazh said with a shrug.

Serah bit her lip. That was not it at all!

"Sazh!" Hope growled at the older man. He wasn't about to let the older man, friend or not, make fun of his role model.

"Well if it's not that, why didn't she get them off?"

"Maybe she just didn't think of that. I don't know!"

"Lightning not think of that?" It was Snow this time who spoke. "That I find very hard to believe. This is Lightning we're talking about here."

Serah chewed on the inside of her cheek. This conversation was getting out of hand.

"Not thinking about stuff like that is like…" Snow continued. "… Lightning not thinking about… doing Lightning stuff."

Sazh and Hope looked at the blonde. "Doing Lightning stuff?" Hope raised his eyebrows. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… you know? The stuff that Lightning does."

Hope face palmed while Sazh sighed.

"You know, the stuff Sis does" Snow said as if to reiterate his point.

"That still doesn't-"

"I stopped her from taking it off!" Serah said in a voice louder than she wanted.

"Eh?" All eyes turned to Serah.

"I stopped her from taking it off" the pink haired girl said again reluctantly.

"So it was Serah and not Light being the kinky one?" The older man blinked.

"_Sazh!_" Green and blue eyes stared at the man.

"Okay! Okay! I'm stopping. I'm stopping."

"Why did you stop her Serah?" Snow pulled the smaller girl closer to him. She was obviously embarrassed about her admission, but even so, Snow was now curious. It had never occurred to him that Lightning could cut off the handcuffs so easily. The blonde just supposed she'd stay restrained until they could be taken off properly.

"I was scared" Serah looked at the ground.

"Scared?"

"Claire, was… she… she was always disappearing." Serah paused, pursing her lips together tightly as she thought back. "When she worked for the Guardian Corps before the whole l'Cie thing. I would worry so much, wondering if she'd come home injured. If she'd make it home at all."

Snow stroked Serah's back. He knew of Serah's distress all too well. There were many times she had come to him crying in grief when Lightning didn't call to say she was coming back late.

"She's gotten better mind you" Serah continued. "Keeping in touch and not disappearing so much. But now, with everything that's been happening… It's like history is repeating itself. Except this time it's much, much worse!"

Sazh frown, eyes narrowing slightly. All joking aside, they all knew the dangers of their new life without their l'Cie powers. While the magic of the fal'Cie had giving them super human offensive powers, it had also given them a super human resilience as well. Blows that would have normally hacked a person into two, was nothing more than a scratch for them. And it was that sense of invulnerability that made them feel near invincible. But now that they didn't have those powers, they were just as human as the rest of them. And they could fall just as easily as the rest of them. Yet the danger to them all had only gotten worse.

"I don't think I could bear losing Claire" Serah continued, feeling fresh tears form at the corner of her eyes. "Or any of you for that matter. But we all know how Claire is." A smile. "Stubborn."

"Yeah…" Hope chuckled. A small smile curved on his lips.

"Stubborn like a chocobo." Sazh received an elbow to the ribs from Hope for that comment.

Serah giggled through her tears. "I just kept thinking… if there was only a way to keep Claire out of trouble. I could make sure nothing bad would happen to her. And watch over her. Like she has for me all this time…"

Serah looked up to Snow, her expression brightening. "Not the way I was expecting mind you" she said, Snow chuckling. "And I almost had a heart attack when Claire lost her temper after waking up and finding us in this situation."

Serah looked down at the ground again, deep in thought. "But at least she couldn't go anywhere without me. For a time at least. I just never expected it to turn almost deadly when those things came charging into town…"

* * *

_CRASH!_

Lightning jolted upright to the sound of glass breaking. Her hand immediately sought out her gunblade, but found only crumpled blanket instead.

"Feeve!" a tiny voice hissed. "Bad chocobo! Now Auntie Light will be so mad!"

"Dajh…?"

The little boy jumped at the sound of his name. "A-Auntie Light?" Small brown eyes widened, Dajh peering just over the edge of the dining table at her. "We didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Lightning sighed, unclenching her fist as she worked to calm her racing heart. Just what was it about people and breaking stuff in her house?

"It's alright Dajh" the pink haired soldier said coolly. She started to pull the blanket from atop her legs. "I believe you. Just leave it alone and I'll clean it-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

Before Lightning could react, the little boy scrambled over to her, launching himself at her like a missile. Lightning uncharacteristically yelped as she was tackled to the bed by the younger Katzroy, the soldier having not seen that attack coming. Lightning stared up at the ceiling in a daze for a few seconds before she got her wits about her.

"Dajh?" the swordswoman looked at the boy incredulously as he sat on her stomach giggling.

"Auntie Serah said you're not allowed off the bed!" Dajh said, puffing out his chest in achievement for having followed Serah's instructions.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. "And why the he-I mean, why not?" Sazh would not be happy with her if she cursed in front of his son. But still, why was she being confined to bed like some invalid?

"Because."

"Because?" A pink eyebrow raised.

"Because she said so!"

Lightning face palmed. "Dajh" Lightning said inhaling slowly. She could feel her anger rising within her. "Why did Serah say I wasn't allowed off the bed?"

"Because Auntie Light needs to sleep!" the boy finally revealed. "Auntie Serah says that Auntie Light doesn't sleep enough. And that Auntie Light works too hard. And that -"

"Dajh-"

"Auntie Light needs to take a break. And that Auntie Light shouldn't be trying so hard to protect everyone all by herself. And that-"

"Dajh-"

"Auntie Light is human too. And that Auntie Light…"

By now, Feeve had made his way over from the kitchen and whatever broken mess lay on the floor and stood next to Lightning's bed. The bird gave the soldier an almost consoling look, if that were at all possible, as the smaller Katzroy continued his ramble about all the things Serah had said about her.

"And that Auntie Light needs to take better care of herself. And that…"

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She liked Dajh, she really did. Sazh had raised his son wonderfully and the soldier silently admired the man for it. But when Dajh went off on one of his rambles, like he was right now, it was almost impossible to stop the child. Dajh had this unlimited amount of energy and it was very hard to keep the boy from sitting still. If he wasn't doing something, he was talking. And if he wasn't talking, he was doing something. Lightning honestly didn't know how the old man kept up with the boy.

"And that Auntie Light-"

This was why she wasn't sure she wanted kids of her own.

"Dajh! Hang on there a second! Take a breath!" Lightning put her hands on the boy's shoulders.

Dajh, to Lightning's surprise, actually quieted. _It stopped…_ Lightning breathed in relief, closing her eyes momentarily. She secretly thanked the Maker for the brief respite. Dajh giggled at her actions, his signature smile on his face.

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Dajh scratched the back of his head, something Sazh always did whenever he was thinking about things. "Almost bed time!" the boy replied a moment later.

"Almost… bed time?" Lightning's eyes widened and looked for a window. It was already dark outside. How long had she been sleeping for?

"Yep" Dajh said, nodding to add emphasis.

"Where's Sazh?"

"Talking."

"Talking? To who?"

"Everyone!" Dajh threw up his hands and giggled.

"_Kweh_" Feeve offered.

"Thank you" Lightning said sighing again.

This was why she never volunteered to play babysitter. Vague answers. Hyperactive behaviour. And don't even get her started on the temper tantrums. She just didn't have the patience for this kind of thing. Give her fresh, new, green soldiers to train and she'd whip them into shape in no time. But hand her a child just barely over six years old, and Lightning was at a loss of what to do. That is until Dajh yawned.

"You need to get to bed" Lightning stated in one of those matter-of-fact tones.

Dajh merely nodded, rubbing his eyes and shuffling over. Lightning breathed in relief, closing her eyes momentarily as the thought of her freedom from the bed brought a smile to her face. When Dajh lay down on top of her however, Lightning went rigid like a board.

"Um… Dajh?"

"Yes Auntie Light?" the boy said sleepily. He snuggled closer to her, his head resting just beneath her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping" he said softly. Lightning told him to go to bed. And that was exactly what he was doing. She didn't specifically say he had to use his own bed after all.

Lightning looked down at the boy. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own be-"

"You're cuddly" Dajh said, his breathing starting to slow. "Like Mommy…"

"Eh?"

_"When Dajh became a Sanctum l'Cie, she stopped speaking to me."_

_Lightning's' head snapped from the little chick on her shoulder to the older man._

_"She blamed me for it. Called me a horrible parent and father for allowing him to run off and get himself branded. A few days later, she just packed up and left." _

"Dajh, what do you remember about your mother?" Lightning stared at her ceiling again, thinking back to her own mother. Why of all times was she thinking about this? Dajh had mentioned his mother, yes. But she long ago got over the death of her own. So why did she feel an ache in her heart?

"Cuddly…" Dajh murmured. "Like Auntie Light…"

_"There's an ache one feels when someone special to them disappears." The gunner brought a hand to his chest and held a clump of his shirt in a white knuckled fist. "It's like a dull sort of pain that no pain killer would soothe. It nags at you like you've forgotten something but can't remember exactly what. And no matter what you do, may it be try to bury it, push it aside or just plain forget about it, it always eats at you."_

Lightning gently pulled the blanket from between herself and Dajh's sleeping form to rest on top of them both. "Mom was cuddly too" the soldier said softly, running a hand gently up and down the boy's back. Blue eyes looked to the darkness outside the window again, before closing and allowing sleep to take hold.

* * *

Three days later, the sun rose high above New Oerba. The small human settlement was still on high alert, the events from the days before still fresh in many peoples' minds. A groan woke the slumbering Guardian Command soldier resting on a chair inside the only occupied room in the New Oerban Medical Centre. Rubbing his eyes, the soldier looked over to the bed next to him.

"Holland! You're awake!" The soldier jumped to his feet and rushed over to his friend's bedside. "How are you feeling buddy?"

Holland looked around in a daze. The last thing he remembered was being clawed in the back of the shoulder by one of those crazy beasts that rampaged through town. He escaped somehow, but everything after that was a blur. Then his eyes fell upon his comrade standing over him. "Ricther."

"Can you move? Are you thirsty?" Ricther turned from his friend to look around the small room. "Where's a damn cup when you need one?"

Holland watched as Ricther walked into the adjoining washroom in search of a cup. Flinging off the blankets, Holland stood, picking up the closest thing to him. That being his comrade's rifle which lay on the side table next to the soldier's helmet. Holland felt no pain, even as the weight of the weapon in his hand tore some stitches, blood seeping through the white bandages wrapped around his shoulder.

"Sorry man" Ricther said walking out of the washroom. "I can't find a damn thing-Holland! Easy buddy! I know you want to get back to work and all but you shouldn't be up and about yet. The doc said you'd needed at least two weeks before even trying to carrying a rifle."

But Ricther's words fell on deaf ears. Holland merely regarded the man before him, head tilting to the side looking him up and down critically.

"Holland? You alright buddy?" The soldier started to walk towards his injured friend. "Here, let me take that from you."

Flashes of light lit up the hallway outside of the room, followed by a short cry and the sound of a loud thud. Smoke hissed from the cooling red muzzle of the rifle, shell casings clanking to the ground at Holland's feet.

"Sacrifice." Holland walked over the body of the Guardian Command soldier and left his room.

* * *

_**A/N: **__My apologies to everyone who found this chapter boring. Especially after the two action packed chapters before this one. I have a pretty nasty cold right now and my head feels like it's stuffed with cotton. Please bear with me. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting. I promise. _


	9. Shadow Heart

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Heads up everyone, I'll be making a change to the posting schedule for this story. Before all of you freak out, I'm not stopping or discontinuing this story. It will be continuing, just at a slower pace. _

_As of late, it's gotten harder and harder for me to come up with updates for this story on a weekly basis. Sure I'm just recovering from the winter holidays which didn't help any, the food and the family events and all, but this problem started long before any of that. I think I might be starting to suffer burnout on this one._

_To avoid burning out on this story completely, leaving it forever dead in the water and discontinued, I have chosen to lengthen the posting schedule for this from one week, to every two weeks. The reason for that is to accommodate another story from a different category. By alternating between the two stories, I feel this will help give me the time I need to develop the ideas in both stories at a pace that suits me better. Not to mention, changing it up between the two stories will help me from stagnating on a particular chapter or story._

_Note that this story will always take priority over my second one, so fear not, I won't be neglecting this tale one bit. My apologies to everyone about this, I know I've spoiled you all on the quick updating schedule for this piece. In the future, once I don't feel so overwhelmed, I may change it back to a weekly posting schedule. But for the time being, it will be on a bi-weekly posting schedule alternating between this one and my second fanfiction._

_A huge thank you goes to Lily for being my beta reader. _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 9: Shadow Heart ~ ***

_The Tainted's reach goes beyond time and space_

_Weaving darkness into the human race_

_Sabotaging the Defenders of Light before they set_

_To become to the Tainted, a significant threat._

- the Forgotten Text

* * *

New Oerba. Mid morning. The sun was high in the sky, the inhabitants of New Oerba already up and about in their daily chores. The market was particularly busy, the merchants having finally repaired their shops from the attack three days ago. Children ran in the streets, the Guardian Command patrols were now changing guards, and all was relatively calm.

"Serah, I'm fine."

"No Claire, you're not."

It was calm for most people at least.

"Serah. I'm telling you, _I'm fine_. This is unnecessary."

"Don't _Serah_ me Claire. You're not fine and we're going to figure out why."

Lightning wanted to say she was enjoying a nice stroll through the marketplace. She wanted to say she was enjoying the hustle and bustle of the crowd for once. She wanted to say this was a beautiful start to the day. But she couldn't, not with Serah pulling at her arm, with all her might, in the opposite direction that she walked.

Lightning sighed. "Serah-"

"No Claire!" Serah said before her sister could say anything further. "I'm not changing my mind, no matter what you say! This is going to happen today."

Lightning shook her head. "This is unbelievable."

Today, Serah was on a mission. A particularly tough mission at that. And if one hadn't figured it out already, this mission involved Lightning. A very stubborn Lightning. A very stubborn like a chocobo, Lightning. But Serah was on a mission. And she would not falter. And so the younger Farron pulled at her sister's arm harder.

"The unbelievable thing is how you're still standing upright right now, with me pulling on your arm as hard as I am." Serah grunted in frustration. Damnit! Lightning was strong! The older Farron wasn't as nearly as strong as Snow when it came to brute force, but still, dragging Serah through the marketplace like this was a feat in itself. Even Snow couldn't do what Lightning was doing right now. Serah tugged harder at the soldier's arm, but Lightning still continued to walk as if nothing hindered her right now. "Have you and Snow been sharing weight lifting tips or something?"

Lightning snorted. "Like that would happen." Lightning scowled. This was not how she wanted to spend her morning. "Would you mind not trying to drag me all over town today?"

"I'm not dragging you all over town _Claire_." Annoyed blue eyes looked back to frustrated blue ones. "Just to the New Oerban Medical Centre!"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"You are not fine Claire!" Serah whirled the soldier around to face her. "You've been sleeping for nearly twenty hours a day for the past three days. Don't even get me started on how you've been eating! Sleeping for twenty hours and having one meal a day, does not constitute to you being fine!"

"Serah! It's not a crime to catch up on some sleep!" Lightning growled under her breath. As much as she knew Serah was looking out of her and her well being, this was getting to be a bit too much now. Lightning hated to be smothered. So what if she was sleeping a bit longer than she usually would? "Besides, how do you even know how long I've slept? It's not like watches work anymore to time it."

"You forget we use sundials for that?"

"Tch."

Serah crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Lightning with brows furled. The younger Farron glared at her senior, trying to think of a way to get through to her thick headed sister. Lightning could have cared less. The pink haired soldier looked to the side, anywhere but at her younger sibling. This conversation was going nowhere fast and all it was doing was getting Lightning more aggravated.

"Why are you being so difficult about this Claire?" Serah growled in frustration. "It's just a check up! Not some sort of life threatening surgery!"

"Mom only went in for a check up and look where it landed her!" Lightning instantly regretted her words the moment she uttered them.

"M-Mom…?"

Serah looked at her stunned. It took a good few seconds before Serah's expression turned sorrowful. Lightning mentally cursed herself, catching a glimpse of tears in Serah's eyes. The younger Farron turned away from her.

"Serah…" Lightning reached out a hand to her sister but pulled back before she touched Serah's shoulder. Lightning turned her back on her sister, gritting her teeth. "I'm sorry Serah" the soldier said, a cold edge to her voice. "That was uncalled for."

Lightning stared at her shadow. What was wrong with her today? Ever since she woke up this morning, she'd been feeling edgy. Much more edgy than normal. Like she knew something was off but couldn't quite put her finger on it. And that was driving her nuts. That sense of dark looming stirring within her heart as if-

"That's why you've always hated hospitals, isn't it?" Serah's question was more of a statement than a question. "Because of what happened to Mom…"

That's right. New Oerban Medical Center was just a fancier way of saying hospital.

Lightning's hand clenched into a fist. She turned her head to the left, and glanced back over her shoulder to Serah. "Let's get this check up over and done with, shall we?"

Lightning turned around and started to walk through the marketplace in the opposite direction towards the New Oerban Medical Center. The medical center was situated just around the corner from the housing district, closer to the center of town.

Serah scrambled to fall in line next to Lightning, Lightning's pace having picked up considerably, tripled in fact, as the soldier had finally gotten serious about getting this check up done. Mind you, this was more Lightning wanting to get this darn thing over and done with to get on with the rest of her day. If she didn't, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Serah otherwise.

The Farron sisters walked in silence for a good few minutes, passing by New Oerbans left and right as they travelled through the settlement. Lightning maintained her rigid soldier posture while Serah wrung her hands tightly together in front of her, stealing glances at her sister every so often. Lightning's words played over and over again in her head.

"Claire-"

"I'll make it up to your Serah" Lightning said, eyes still looking forward. "I promise." A hand on her arm caused Lightning to stop and look at her sister.

"You don't have to do that Claire." Serah wrapped her arms around the soldier's waist and hugged her. "I just…" Serah bit her lip as she felt Lightning's arms wrap around her shoulders. "I just never understood why you were always so afraid of that place."

"Not afraid" Lightning said almost instantly. Curious blue eyes looked up at her. "Alright… maybe a little afraid..." Lightning mumbled. She looked off to the side again in embarrassment. The arms around her tightened slightly.

"Nothing good ever came of that place Serah. Nothing." Lightning closed her eyes, head drooping slightly. "Everyone I knew who went into that place came out in body bags." Lightning swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat. "Dad… Mom… fellow GC officers… Every single one of them…"

Serah rubbed her sister's arm when she felt Lightning shiver. "I'm sorry Claire" Serah said softly. "I didn't know."

"How could you know?" Lightning turned her gaze to the horizon. "I never said anything about it before." The New Oerban Medical Centre was within sight. Lightning gritted her teeth as she tried to suppress the flutter in her stomach.

Serah looked at the ground, frowning.

Lightning held her sister closer. "It's fine Serah. Don't worry about it. Let's just get this damn thing over and done with."

"But Claire-"

"We're almost there already" Lightning said. She nodded towards the medical center. "I might as well just do it. It will make you feel better, won't it?"

The younger Farron nodded.

"Then let's get going." Lightning pulled away from her sister. Serah intertwined their hands together before they continued to walk towards the medical centre. The pink haired soldier ignored the increasing flutter in her stomach, attributing it to her irrational fear of hospitals…

* * *

"Rydgea, what's going on?" The blonde jogged up to the captain just as Rydgea dismissed a unit of men.

"Villiers, thank the Maker. I need your help." Rydgea beckoned for Snow to follow him as they trotted deeper into New Oerba. Snow had just finished patrolling for the morning and was returning home for a nap and soon lunch.

"What's going on man?"

"I need you to evacuate everyone and anyone you see around the New Oerban Medical Center."

"Huh?"

The captain quickened his pace as the medical center came into view on the horizon. "I just got a report that one of our soldiers has gone AWOL. Civies have already been shot, maybe even killed. I don't know anything else beyond that yet."

Snow's eyes widened at the news. "Oh fal'Cie…"

"He's holed himself up in the medical center and is threatening to kill his hostages if his demands aren't met." Rydgea double checked his rifle and switched off the safety.

"What are his demands?" Snow's voice was grim. This was a bad situation. A very bad situation. It was one thing to fight against the monsters on Gran Pulse or even those twisted creatures that have been showing up lately. It's an entirely different matter to fight a comrade. Even if that comrade has apparently gone off the deep end.

Rydgea looked at the blonde, blue eyes narrowing.

"He wants Lightning."

* * *

_**A/N: **__My apologies again to everyone for the change in updates for this piece. I do hope you'll continue to read the future chapters despite the slightly longer wait time for it._

_~ Tear_


	10. The Tainted's l'Cie

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Thanks everyone for your patience and support. And the reviews and feedback too. __ The next exciting chapter is up! And it sure won't disappoint. XD_

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter contains some scenes of the graphic nature. Close your browser now if you wish not to read it. You have been warned!_

_A huge thank you goes to Lily for being my beta reader. _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 10: The Tainted's l'Cie ~ ***

_The Tainted fal'Cie doth take beasts for l'Cie_

_For easier they were to control darkened fury._

_But when tainted l'Cie becometh of man_

_One would rise up and against Tainted fal'Cie stand._

- the Lost Text

* * *

"What did you just say?" The blonde grabbed the captain by the arm and spun him around to face him.

"Snow, we-"

"Tell me what you just said!"

There was a panic in those blue eyes that Rydgea had never seen before. Snow looked rather pale too, but the captain attributed that to hearing the grim news just moments ago. "He wants Lightning."

"No, before that!"

Rydgea paused a moment, lost in thought. "He's holed himself up in the medical center and-"

"We have to charge into the medical centre right now!" Snow was shaking, his grip on Rydgea's arm tightening.

"We will Snow. I've already sent men ahead." Rydgea nodded in the direction of the New Oerban Medical Centre seen on the horizon. A few small figures in the distance could be seen setting up a perimeter around the building. The captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command pushed down the urge to punch the distraught man in front of him. The longer they lingered here, the worse it would get. But one of them had to keep their heads and it seemed like Rydgea would be it. "They await further orders. I need you to-"

"No! No! No! No! No! You don't understand!" Snow shouted, his voice a few pitches higher than normal. "We have to get there right this instant!"

"Snow, calm do-"

"Listen to me! Serah was going to take Lightning to the medical center this morning! They're probably there right now!"

Blue eyes widened. "WHAT!"

* * *

"Holland! Explain yourself!" Ice blue eyes revealed a turmoil of emotions. Anger. Shock. Confusion. But most of all, fear.

Crimson decorated the floors. It decorated the walls. It decorated the ceiling. Bodies too. On the floors that is. Amongst other things splashed along the hallway. Mostly things you'd normally find inside the human body.

A blood splattered Holland stood at one end of the hallway, his rifle pointed at a familiar spikey haired blonde with goggles and dark haired female. On the other end of the hallway stood Lightning, rigid in a low defensive stance, a cowering Serah half hidden behind her. Holland's mouth twisted into a distorted smile.

"Sergeant!" Holland said, green eyes creasing in glee. "You came! I just knew they'd send you once I started shooting people."

The two hostages glanced at each other and then back at the soldier with the rifle. The way he addressed Lightning was a complete turnaround from how he was regarding them, before the pink haired soldier appeared. Like night and day. Literally.

Serah buried her face in the back of Lightning's shoulder, white knuckled fists clutching to her sister's jacket. The younger girl knew of the monstrosities of the world. People killed people. Sometimes over something as trivial as a comment. Or a look. Or a material thing. But the closest she had ever gotten to such things was through datalogs. It wasn't until recently that she'd started to experience these things in person. But even so, none of the instances before now had been so… graphic…

Lightning forced herself to swallow, her throat feeling sandpaper dry. The feeling in her stomach, though not as strong as when they faced the twisted beasts before, was making the soldier sweat and half gasp for breath. He was like them. The AWOL soldier in front of her, a soldier she had trained herself just months ago, a mere boy who could barely hold a rifle when he had first met her, was now like those twisted beasts they had been fighting just to survive. And it wasn't just by the fluttering in her stomach that Lightning knew this.

Shredded remains of a hospital gown and bloodied bandages hung loosely in dregs over Holland's exposed left shoulder. Flesh was blackened, hardened and jagged like stone. A few spires of teeth like rock jutted from the joint, Holland apparently in the midst of morphing from human into something similar to those twisted beasts from before. His left arm was also bent at an unusual, gut wrenching angle. Had Lightning not seen the tainted flesh herself, she would have assumed it to be a very badly broken arm with a dislocated shoulder. But she could see the twisted flesh as clear as day, and Holland was in far worse shape than a broken arm and dislocated shoulder.

"Put the rifle down Holland and let's talk about this." Lightning swallowed again, her right hand twitching slightly over the handle of her holstered gunblade. "Let them go."

The spikey blonde lad turned his head to the left slightly. Light blue eyes darted to his companion's back, where the bump of a concealed pistol was vaguely visible.

"Don't!" Lebreau hissed quietly, knowing full well what the younger boy's intentions were.

"I can reach it…" Maqui murmured while the crazy soldier's attention was focused on Lightning. "I can do it…"

"Not with a god damn rifle in your face!" Lebreau bit her lip nervously, her words coming out louder than she intended. Thankfully Holland didn't seem to notice.

"I won't shoot you, don't worry" Holland said, his grotesque smile deepening.

Lightning gritted her teeth as she tried to suppress a shiver from running through her. Serah felt it despite her best efforts and whimpered softly. Serah had not seen Holland's twisted smile, the younger Farron's eyes closed tightly with her face against Lightning's back. But with the shiver that ran through her sister, Serah knew things were not looking good. "C-Claire…"

"Thanks" Lightning replied gruffly, releasing a breath through clenched teeth.

"Everyone else however…" Holland continued. "They're nothing but… _**sacrifices**_..." Green eyes turned to the two held at gunpoint. Holland's expression dropped, his face holding no emotion aside from a face splitting grin. His twisted trigger finger slowly curled back on the trigger.

Cobalt eyes went wide.

_Hope's glove squeaked as the grip on his weapon went even tighter. The silver haired boy raised his boomerang higher. The leader of the distorted creatures snarled at him and charged. _

_**Sacrifice!**_

_Hope's breath caught in his throat as he was roughly yanked in behind Lightning. Serah yelped as Lightning had pulled the younger Farron behind her as well. The charging twisted fiend skidded to a halt, distorted clawed feet kicking up a small dust cloud. Lightning swallowed, the distance between them and the leader of the four, a mere arm's length now. Lightning nudged the two younger ones behind her to back up a few steps._

_**Sacrifice? **__Milky white eyes searched widened blue ones for an explanation._

"T-that's right!" Lightning exclaimed. "They are sacrifices! The Tainted deserves nothing less!" Lightning cursed herself mentally for not taking those negotiation courses offered to her before the whole purge started.

Holland's head snapped back to face her. His grin expanded further, halfway up his face if that was possible. Lightning shivered again, the green eyes dancing in excitement, focused specifically on her, giving her the chills.

"I knew you would understand! Finally someone who understands what I'm talking about!"

Lebreau and Maqui stared at Lightning, their eyes demanding to know what the hell she was doing. Both of them were thankful to the pink haired sergeant, Lightning having saved them both from receiving a bullet to the head, but still. Lightning was playing a dangerous game right now. They knew it. She knew it. But Lightning was way too deep in this now. She could not falter. Lives were at stake. The lives of her friends and family. She would not lose any more of them.

Lightning didn't take her eyes off of the crazed Holland. The moment she did, this crazy half man, half… whatever he was, would… who knows what he'd do. Her number one priority right now was to take this man down and prevent anymore deaths. If only this blasted fluttering in her stomach would stop! She could barely focus on the situation at hand with that feeling distracting her.

"C-Claire?" Serah opened her eyes to stare at the back of Lightning's head. Her head had snapped up the moment Lightning referred to 'the Tainted.' What was going on? The first time she had heard that term, Snow was the one who said it. But Snow couldn't have possibly understood the implications of using that word. So Serah had brushed it off. But now, Lightning had said it too. And the meaning behind it seemed so… horrifying… Just what the hell was going on? What was she talking about? What was that crazy soldier talking about? Was there something that she was missing?

"Those foolish beasts couldn't do anything right" Holland said shaking his head. "Just trying to massacre anyone they saw. Someone was bound to take notice and hunt them down. Sergeant! Thank you, for putting them out of their misery!" Holland saluted Lightning with his right hand.

"Foolish… beasts…?" Lightning slowly moved her hand towards her gunblade handle. She had to keep him talking. She had to keep his attention solely on her. With Holland's attention kept on her, maybe Lebreau and Maqui could inch away to safety without him noticing. At the very least, they could put enough space between them and Holland, giving Lightning a clean shot at him. Lightning could only hope that the two NORA members thought the same way she did. Unfortunately for Lightning, that was not the case.

"You know, those things that rampaged through town a few days ago" Holland rambled on. "The Tainted's l'Cie."

"Oh…" Lightning replied. _So that's what they are. _She chanced a quick glance at the two held hostage. Lightning's breath caught in her throat. _Maqui! No!_

With the crazy soldier's attention focused on Lightning, Maqui lunged at Lebreau, his hand darting for the pistol hidden under the back of her shirt. When Lebreau wasn't with her beloved rifle, she had a pistol with her. Now that they had settled on Gran Pulse with monsters were practically everywhere, the former bartender never left the house without some form of self protection on her, pistol or otherwise.

Lebreau yelped, a look of absolute horror on her face as she lost her balance, feeling the spikey blonde reach for her gun. Maqui knew the risks. He knew he could die. Hell, he was shaking like a leaf right now, being rattled by a strong wind. But he was a hero. Like Snow. And heroes always protected the beautiful ladies. And there were three beautiful ladies with him right now, being threatened by a psychopathic soldier. This he would not stand for. No matter how much his life was in danger. Snow wouldn't. And neither would he.

**Rata-tat-tat!**

"MAQUI!"

Maqui gasped, his vision going white as he watched the ground race towards him. Searing pain arced across his body, his chest feeling as if burning hot pokers were stabbing through him. The boy hit the ground with a thud, unable to scream as a copper taste filled his mouth before everything went black. He never did get a grip on Lebreau's gun.

"MAKER NO!"

**BANG!**

Holland's rifle clanked to the ground before he could let off another round of shots at Lebreau.

"Holland! This ends now!" Lightning fired another round of bullets at the corrupted solider, zipping towards the tainted l'Cie using her signature speed.

Lebreau crouched over Maqui's unmoving form, frantically checking her pockets for the potions she always kept with her. "You idiot!" she cursed, voice cracking, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands shook as she checked another pocket and finally found the vials she was looking for. She had to move quickly. Maqui's shirt was quickly turning red and a trickle of crimson rolled down his chin.

_TWANG!_

Lightning gritted her teeth as Holland's twisted stone flesh arm blocked her strike. When her bullets failed to hit their target, Holland dancing around them with a surprising speed of his own, Lightning immediately flicked her gunblade into sword form to finish things once and for all. Or so she planned to.

Lightning immediately flipped backwards to narrowly miss a jab from the tainted l'Cie's stone twisted arm, Holland's movements suddenly faster than they had ever been before. Was it an effect from the Tainted's corruption? He had never displayed such speed or prowess in training before. The laugh from Holland that followed after the next exchange of blows between them made Lightning growl. He was mocking her!

"This is fantastic! Fantastic!" he ranted, his whole body shaking in laughter. The gleam in his green eyes froze Lightning in her spot. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed once again. Then he took off running down the adjoining hallway and out of sight before Lightning even could blink. Had it not been for her trained soldier eyes, Lightning would have missed the movement.

"Why you little-"

"Damnit Maqui! Don't you die on me now! I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Lebreau's frantic cries snapped Lightning out of her moment of rage. "Serah! Take care of them!" The pink hair sergeant dashed off in pursuit of the AWOL soldier.

"C-Claire! Wait!" Serah ran after Lightning, tip toeing around bodies of fallen doctors and nurses awkwardly in her pursuit. One hand clamped over her mouth, and the other helped her balance against the wall to avoid faltering. The overwhelming smell of blood made her sick to her stomach. She had been witness to it a few times before when Lightning had come home injured from patrol, but never quite in this quantity. In the end, Serah managed to stumble up to Lebreau, her legs giving out just next to the dark haired girl. Lebreau didn't even realize she was there.

"Maqui! Come on now! Stay with me!" the gunner ripped the cork from the vial with her teeth, holding the blonde boy's head in one hand, the potion in the other. "Drink this Maqui! Come on! Drink it! Maqui!"

Lebreau was sobbing at this point. No matter how many times she tried, the potion would not go down and ended up rolling off of Maqui's lips and chin. Serah could only watch wide-eyed as Lebreau tried another potion and another potion and another potion. All attempts resulted in the same outcome. Lebreau whimpered.

"MAQUI!"

With her last potion in hand, Lebreau flipped back her head and tossed the potion back. Not swallowing, the dark haired girl clamped a hand over Maqui's nose, opened his mouth with her other hand and pressed her lips to his. Serah brought up her hands to her mouth, the pink haired girl holding her breath as she watched Lebreau's last attempt to revive their friend.

After a few seconds, Lebreau sat back on her heels, brown eyes glued to Maqui's still face. Nothing happened. Serah turned to Lebreau, tears streaming down her face. The older girl's shoulders drooped forward, Lebreau hanging her head. Tears splashed down on Maqui's cheeks. "Maqui…"

Serah reached out and hugged Lebreau around the shoulders. The gunner shuddered, unable to hold back the sobs and cried. "Maqui you-"

The sound of coughing interrupted Lebreau's scream, the girl's head snapping up to see a sputtering Maqui. "Maqui!"

Serah released her hold on Lebreau, the older girl immediately rolling Maqui on his side to cough up the blood that had collected in his throat. The moment his coughing fit ended, Lebreau hugged his head to her chest ignoring the smears of red now staining her shirt.

"H-hey Lebreau…" Maqui said weekly, cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Did I get him?"

"You idiot!" Lebreau scolded, but her voice held no malice. "The next time you pull a stunt like that, you're on your own for healing!" Lebreau held the blonde tighter.

"Need… air… Lebreau…" Maqui grabbed at Lebreau's arm trying to pry himself out of her grip.

Serah giggled at the affectionate display between team NORA members. With one disaster averted, Serah turned back to look at the hallway that Lightning disappeared down. Was her sister alright?

* * *

"This is magnificent! Magnificent!" Holland's voice echoed throughout the hallways, the tainted l'Cie always a few steps ahead of Lightning no matter how fast she ran.

A blur of motion disappeared around the next corner, Lightning with gunblade in hand slid to a halt around the corner. The pink haired soldier swallowed back the lump in her throat, the feeling in her stomach magnifying threefold. The hallway before her was dark, the ceiling lights having been shot out. Fallen bodies of what Lightning assumed to be more doctors and nurses littered the floor, a strong and suffocating copper smell lingering in the air. A window at the end of the hallway provided minimal light, just enough for Lightning to see the vague outlines of the fallen figures lining the walls.

She had been chasing the tainted Holland all over the New Oerban Medical Centre for who knows how long at this point. Over and over again he kept repeating how fantastic or magnificent this was. Lightning had no idea what the heck he referred to, but she could only assume it wasn't a good thing. With a flick of her wrist, Lightning's gunblade transformed into its gun mode.

_Slosh. Slosh. Slosh._

Lightning slowly manoeuvred around the fallen forms, her weapon held tightly in her grasp. Crouching down next to the first body, she pressed two fingers against the usual pulse point on the person's neck. No heart beat. Blue eyes darted left and right, the soldier's breaths coming out in shaky rasps, Lightning's heart beating abnormally fast as she stood up.

The sergeant's left foot slipped, Lightning flailing temporarily before her back smashed back hard into the wall that was originally to her right. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, only realizing now how wet the floor was. Wet with blood. Meaning all these people had been shot less than an hour ago.

"Tch." Lightning bit her lip in frustration. Had she and Serah come earlier, could all of this mindless bloodshed been avoided? Lightning pushed off the wall with her elbow, continuing her slow creeping down the hallway.

Lightning's muscles were rigid with tension, her hands starting to ache at how hard she held her coveted weapon. Ever since she came across this one particular hallway, an overwhelming sense of dread took hold of her. Goosebumps covered her arms. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. This darkened pathway reminded her very much of those dark alleyways the main characters came across in horror movies. You just knew something was going to jump out at them and no matter how much you wanted to warn them not to go down the creepy path, they always did and ended up dead.

Lightning shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking of these things. She'd only get herself killed with such distractions. Yet even so, Lightning couldn't but feel something terribly wrong was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, Lightning wandered up to the first closed door in the hallway. Counting down from three, she kicked the door open, rushed in and scanned the room, gun at the ready.

It was empty with the exception of a bed and a small adjoining washroom. There was no sign that Holland had even stepped foot in this place. Taking a quick look around the room once again, Lightning moved back into the hallway and continued down her path. Holland had surprisingly fallen silent since she chased him here. Could he have set a trap for her? Lightning pursed her lips together into a fine line as she found herself in front of the second door along the hallway. Counting down from three again, she kicked open the door and charged in again. Nothing. Again.

Lightning repeated this process over and over again, until all of the doors along the hallway had been kicked in, the rooms searched. All except one. On this last door, big white letters spelled 'Exit to the Roof.' Lightning's brow furled. _He escaped to the roof?_ That seemed rather pointless. There would be no place for the tainted l'Cie to go. Unless he intended to fall more than thirty feet down, the New Oerban Medical Center being one of the few buildings in town built over two storeys high. Questioning the likelihood of this being a trap, Lightning failed to notice one of the fallen bodies in the hallway rise to its feet.

_SPLASH!_

Blue eyes widened, Lightning spinning around to face the sound, her rifle releasing a spray of bullets. That action was too little, too late, as the shadowed figure rushed her and everything went black.

* * *

Maqui now sat up against the wall, Lebreau force feeding him his third potion much to Maqui's displeasure. Lebreau had stumbled across the nurse's station a few doors down from their current location, and raided the potions cabinet.

"Lebreau!" Maqui said, chocking down yet another potion. "I told you I'm fine now! You don't need to keep giving me these things!"

"Like hell you're fine! Just a few minutes ago, Serah and I were ready to bury you six feet under!"

Maqui shrunk back under Lebreau's scolding. Serah smiled at him, silently thanking the Maker for the miracle they were given. Maqui was one of her precious friends. They had survived a lot together. She didn't know what she'd do if he actually died. But Maqui's miracle did little to calm the growing anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. Lightning hadn't returned yet. And that worried her to no end.

"But Lebreau!" Maqui whined as a fifth potion was shoved at him.

"Lebreau, I'm going after Claire" Serah said as she hastily rose to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Maqui! I just-wait, what? Serah?" Lebreau turned around, but Serah was already gone.

* * *

White shoes squeaked on the blood covered floors as Serah dashed through hallway upon hallway upon hallway. Her face half buried by her arm in the hopes of blocking out the smell of death, blue eyes followed the bloodied and smeared footprints zig zagging around the New Oerban Medical Centre. _Claire…_

Gunshots a few hallways away startled the younger Farron causing her to stumble and crash to her knees on the floor, hands over her ears, eyes clenched shut. Serah shivered, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps as the hallway went silent once again. After a few seconds, the pink haired girl cracked an eye open and then two, and rose to her feet shakily. She continued down the hallway, albeit at a slower pace now, sticking close to the walls in a stealthily fashion.

The tracks in red curved around the next corner, Serah stopping just short of it. Back pressed to the wall, the younger girl held her breath before taking a reluctant peek beyond the edge of the wall. The hallway was dark, with a dim light filtering in from a window at the end of the hallway. Serah jerked back, back pressed against her cover again, hands over her mouth, eyes wide. There were more bodies in that hallway.

Serah gulped, telling herself she had to find Claire before something bad happened. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her older sibling and there was something she could have done to help. So with a trembling resolve, Serah dragged herself through the darkened hallway, forcing her eyes to remain on the window at the end.

Through her peripherals, Serah noticed empty rooms pass by her on either side, a noticeable dent in the doors that once sealed them. Putting the pieces together, she knew Lightning had come through this way. The bloodied footprints went this way. The gunshots came from this direction. The dent on the doors could only have been made by Lightning's leather boots. Though from what Snow had told her, Lightning's boots might as well have been steel toed ones. She certainly kicked hard enough!

A partially ajar door caught her attention. Blue eyes narrowed slightly at the door at the end of the hallway. From the dim light, Serah could just make out something metallic stuck between the door and frame keeping it open. Taking a quick glance left and then right with a final glance over her shoulder, Serah briskly walked over to the item in question and gasped. She'd recognize this gunblade anywhere! _Claire!_

Serah half pushed, half rammed open the door to the roof with her shoulder, snatching her sister's gunblade off the floor. Looking down at her feet, there were several streak marks in blood indicating something or someone was being dragged. The trail of blood continued into the stairwell and up the stairs leading to the roof. Serah's heart sank.

Not wasting another moment, Serah barrelled up the stairs, Lightning's gunblade heavy in her hands, and proceeded to the roof. Nearly to the outer door, voices were heard but were too muffled to make out. Had Serah been in her rightful, calm mind, she would have stopped at the top of the stairs and pressed an ear against the outer door to assess whether or not it was safe to exit.

But right now, all Serah could think about was Lightning. For all she knew, her sister lay bleeding and broken, being towered over by some psychotic soldier laughing insanely. And so she kicked open the door, like she had see Lightning do many times before, ignoring the pain that rumbled through her foot and raced up her leg as she limped onto the roof.

"Clai-"

"_**Sacrifice!"**_

Serah lost her voice, taking a reluctant step backwards as the twisted and grinning Holland dashed towards her howling maniacally.

"SERAH!"

The younger Farron flinched as a strong wind zipped past her, along with the sounds of a struggle. Something inhuman shrieked, Lightning roared, and there then was the stumbling of feet and a yell. Serah's head whipped up, blue eyes snapping open and darting to her right. She didn't even know when she had shut them, but that mattered little as she watched a tangle of limbs and pink hair tumble over the side of the roof.

"CLAIRE!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I realize that Lebreau's clothes has no pockets in the game (at least not that I know of), but for the sake of this chapter, it does now. XD _

_I wasn't too sure how to describe the sound one made when walking through shallow puddles of liquid, so if 'slosh' isn't the right word, my apologies. ^^;;;_

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews and comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to many more exciting chapters to come. _


	11. The Darkness that Runs Deep

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another exciting chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_I realize there was some confusion about the end of the previous chapter. Hopefully it will be all cleared up after this. _

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter contains some scenes of the graphic nature. Close your browser now if you wish not to read it. You have been warned!_

_Thanks so much to EliteSky for jumping in at the last moment and being my beta reader for this chapter! You're awesome! Thank you!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 11: The Darkness that Runs Deep ~ ***

_So Tainted fal'Cie sought man becometh l'Cie_

_To corrupt their heart before they could see_

_The destiny bestowed to them, the power of blood given to thee_

_To restore the balance undone by fal'Cie _

- the Lost Text

* * *

"… not… my fault…"

Lightning groaned, head turning to the left as she slowly regained consciousness.

"… didn't… hurt… anyone…"

Blue eyes cracked open, immediately closing under the assault of the morning sunshine.

"…made me…"

The pink haired soldier groggily rolled over onto her right side, vaguely aware of a presence pacing and mumbling not too far away from her. The movement caused an intense pain to race up her arm, starting from her wrist running all the way up to her shoulder. Lightning inhaled sharply, biting down on her lip to suppress a cry, the jarring pain bringing her back to full awareness.

"It's not my fault… I didn't mean to hurt anyone… He made me do it…"

Sapphire eyes squinted against the bright sunshine, a tall shadowed form slowly coming into focus. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Lightning found herself lying on the cold, hard rooftop of the New Oerban Medical Centre. A distraught and tainted Holland paced back and forth a few feet away from her.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone… It's not my fault… He made me do it… He made me do it…"

The sergeant's eyes widened, but Lightning didn't dare move. It seemed that Holland hadn't noticed she was awake yet, too caught up in his own thoughts to really notice anything at all. She quickly scanned the area, and to her dismay, Lightning found herself without her gunblade. Vaguely remembering what led up to this point, Lightning mentally cursed herself for her inattention. She should have been dead right now. Though, without her beloved weapon, she probably would be dead soon.

"He made me do it…It's not my fault… I didn't mean to hurt anyone… He made me…" Tainted Holland continued to ramble, pacing back and forth in front of Lightning.

Lightning's eyes fell upon her right wrist. She curled her fingers slightly inwards, immediately regretting that move as pain once again rushed up her arm from the action. The pink haired soldier narrowed her eyes. _Tch._ Something was broken. In her dominant hand no less. The thought of her being unable to wield her gunblade for a few weeks after this mess, made Lightning scowl. What luck she had. Seriously.

Bare feet walked into Lightning's line of sight. Azure eyes gazed upwards. Lightning flinched under Holland's intense stare. When did he snap out of it to notice her? Lightning's eyes widened when Holland reached out towards her with his still human hand. Acting on pure instinct, Lightning's body moved before she could even register what happened.

The former l'Cie pulled back her left fist and smashed Holland hard in the face, his nose breaking under the blow. The AWOL soldier howled, head jerking backwards, his human hand grabbing at his face. Lightning twisted on her side, bringing her leg upwards, sending Holland crashing to his back with a leg sweep. Before the corrupted soldier hit the floor, Lightning was already up on her own shaking feet.

With her right arm cradled in her left hand, Lightning stumbled backwards, hissing against the pain jolting up her injured arm. Her entire body ached and protested, but thankfully nothing else seemed to be broken. The pink haired soldier put some more distance between herself and the tainted l'Cie as Holland staggered to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Holland whimpered, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. The sergeant was a bit taken back by Holland's sudden shift in personalities to say the least. First he shot civilians, attacked Lightning and her friends and family, and now he's sorry? Alarm bells were blaring in her head. This had to be another trap.

Lightning lowered herself into a defensive stance. With her left hand, she slowly reached for her hidden survival knife in her boot. She may not have had her gunblade with her, but that didn't leave her totally defenceless.

"He made me do it! It's not my fault! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

The desperation in Holland's voice made Lightning pause. She didn't know why, but she believed him. His words were truth and not some lie or deception. Then she realized why. The fluttering sensation in her stomach was gone.

Lightning looked down at her stomach and then back up at the tainted man in front of her. This was Holland. This was the soldier she trained those many months ago. Somehow he had fought against the darkness spreading through him, changing him, and for this moment and this moment alone, Holland was Holland again.

"I'm s-s-sorry" Holland stuttered. He dropped to his knees and cradled his head with his remaining human hand. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone… He made me do it…"

Lightning straightened up, brows furling. What a mess this was. "I… I believe you… Holland…" Lightning said, speaking up for the first time since she was dragged up to the roof.

Holland didn't look up, lost in his own rantings once again. "I didn't mean to do it… I didn't mean to hurt anyone…"

"Holland" Lightning called to the man again. "It's alright. We'll fix this somehow. Just… calm down…"

"But the whispers in the dark…" Holland said, rocking himself back and forth on his knees. "I couldn't stop them... The darkness that followed when I didn't listen to them... They told me to lure you here... To succeed where the others had failed..."

"Holland, take it easy" Lightning said, taking a reluctant step towards the broken soldier. If she could keep him like this, maybe things could end without anymore bloodshed. "It's not your fa-"

"The Tainted tried to stop you…" Holland rambled on, lost in thought. "Tried to make sure you would never be a problem... He tried to break you... Tried to corrupt the person who gave life to you even before you were born... To corrupt you… To kill you… But you survived still…"

"The person who gave life to me…" Lightning's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

_A fifteen year old Claire stood just outside one of the many rooms in the Bodhum Hospital with a man in a white doctor's coat. Inside the room, Serah sat at her mother's bedside telling the older woman about how her day at school had gone. Apparently her class had recently gotten a new teacher, a young fellow that was easy on the eyes. All the girls were gossiping about him nowadays. Claire turned back to look at the doctor. "What did you find, doctor?"_

_The middle aged man with greying brown hair, frowned. In doing so, creases formed on his forehead as well as at the corners of his chestnut coloured eyes. "It all honesty Ms. Farron, we've never seen anything like it. Your mother's body has always been weak, even before you were born. But this just doesn't seem to make any sense at all."_

_Claire narrowed her eyes at the doctor. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_The thing that ails your mother" the doctor began. "We don't even know what it is. A disease, a virus, a mutation of some sort, we don't know. All we know is that her major organs are slowly shutting down. It's almost like they've been contaminated somehow. Tainted with something that even we cannot detect."_

_Claire made a fist. This was not what she wanted to hear. Her mother was supposed to be getting better. Not worse! Hospitals were supposed to make people better!_

"_Can you cure it?" Claire turned back to look at her sister talking with their mother._

_The doctor pursed his lips together. "According to all of our scans, there is nothing wrong with her. There is nothing to cure."_

"_Obviously those scans are wrong, because there is something very wrong with her." Claire hissed at the doctor, turning ice blue eyes upon the man. _

"_Ms. Farron-"_

"_How long does she have?"_

_The doctor blinked at her in surprise. "Ms. Farron-" he repeated._

_"How long!"_

_The doctor sighed. "If we can't figure out how to stop her organs from shutting down, it will only be a matter of days."_

_Blue eyes widened in shock. _

_"I'm sorry Ms. Farron."_

_

* * *

_

"W-what did you just say?" Lightning gawked at the raving man in front of her. What was Holland saying all of a sudden?

"The one after you survived still…" Holland continued. "The Tainted could not stop it… The Tainted could not corrupt the others either… It didn't work… So the Tainted calls on the four shadows…"

"Holland, what did you just say about the one who gave me life?" Lightning was shaking. Whether from fear or shock or both, it was hard to tell.

Holland did not hear her question. "The Tainted demands blood… Lots and lots of blood… But a few shadows are tricky… They hide… The others seek blood… The Goddess would not allow it... Her messengers-Argh!" Holland clutched his head, shuddering violently.

"Holland!" Lightning raced up to the broken man and grabbed him by the collar with her uninjured hand. "Holland! Stay with me! Tell me what he did to my mother! Tell me!" The flutter in her stomach was starting to return. "TELL ME!" She didn't have much time left.

"The Tainted is angry with me! Claws at my back… Teeth at my ear…" Holland shuddered again, whimpering.

"Fight it Holland! You have to fight it! Holland!"

"The Tainted wants me to… to…" Holland gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Kill… me…" he pleaded in a voice no louder than a whisper. Green eyes were filled with such despair.

"What?" Lightning looked at him incredulously.

"Kill me before it takes over again... Before I hurt someone... Before I-"

The door to the roof bashed open causing Lightning to flinch. To the sergeant's horror, Serah came limping through. "Cla-"

"_**Sacrifice!"**_ Holland shrieked.

The intense fluttering in her stomach returned with a vengeance, Lightning crumbled to her knees in a dizzying wave of vertigo. Holland leapt to his feet, twisted around and dashed towards the younger Farron howling, an eerie grin splitting his face.

"SERAH!"

He was dead. Lightning was going to kill him. Fact. End of story.

There was a point in time she believed that she could have saved him. She wanted to save him. To spare him, if only from the torment of being a l'Cie. Because that's what he was. Like she was once. But being a Pulse l'Cie was something so different than being the Tainted's l'Cie. She knew that much. The Tainted was so much worse than Anima or any of the other fal'Cies could ever be. So much worse. She knew that. She felt that. But the moment he turned to look at Serah, the moment he charged at her screaming for her blood, it didn't matter who he was anymore. Human. L'Cie. Fal'Cie. The Maker couldn't help him now. He was dead.

Lightning took off like a bolt of lightning, her survival knife held in a steel grip in her right hand. Darkness numbed pain. Darkness stoked fury. Darkness powered hate. And hate powered darkness. He was dead. Anyone who dared lay a hand on her sister was dead. Black wisps of air circled in Lightning's hand momentarily before shooting off towards the tainted l'Cie. Tainted Holland was launched into the air by a massive explosion of black wind, just out of arms' reach from Serah.

Lightning arced to the right, and then pulled an impossible turn at an impossible speed towards the left, tackling Holland mid air off to the side away from her sister. The two of them tumbled across roof a few feet, both of them frantically trying to right themselves while beating back their attacker.

Holland smashed Lightning across the face with his half stone turned arm. A streak of red dripped from the sergeant's cheek, soon to be followed by a nasty bruise, but she felt nothing. Lightning knocked the wind out of Holland with a knee to the gut. Fists flew. Kicks connected. Elbows landed jarring blows. Both of them managed to scramble to their feet despite the exchange of blows on the floor.

Holland head butted Lightning. Lightning's head snapped back, the pink haired soldier stumbling back a few steps trying to regain her wits. The tainted l'Cie moved to strike at Lightning's open side, but he would never get that far.

Black arcs of energy danced off her arm before black thunder rained down upon the tainted Holland. He shrieked, limbs shuddering under the assault. Holland's scream was cut short by Lightning's roar, the pink haired soldier spearing the tainted l'Cie in the chest with her survival knife. Lightning's hand drove through skin, the brutality of the blow causing Lightning's hand to break through flesh as well.

A sadistic and satisfying grin curled onto Lightning's face. He was dead. Yes. He was dead. That's what you got for going after her little sister. No one was going to hurt Serah. Ever. Again. Lightning had foolishly let her go once. She wasn't about to let something happen to her younger sibling again. Lightning would have laughed about the matter too, watching the crimson coat her hand, but with Holland suddenly turning into dead weight, both of them toppled over the side of the roof. Lightning had no clue they'd reached so close to the edge.

"CLAIRE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

The rest of the former l'Cie raced towards the New Oerban Medical Centre. Rydgea and his men were just about ready to storm the building when the sound of an exploding Aeroga and Thundaga on the roof caught their attention. All heads looked up, just in time to see Lightning stumble over the side head-first, with another.

"No! No! No! No! No! Hope! Do something!" Snow was livid. A fall from that height, head first no less, guaranteed a broken neck, if not death.

"I'm trying!" Hope trailed not far behind Snow, charging towards the medical center with the big oaf. Blue-green eyes focused on the two falling forms. "C'mon! Work damnit! Work!" Black and white gloves squeaked under his movements.

They were falling too fast. Even Sazh could see it. But no one was close enough to even try to catch them. The old man doubted his usefulness in this situation, as he followed behind Hope and Snow, but even so, he'd still try to help. Even if it killed him. Why in his right mind didn't he think to bring Feeve with him!

She was falling too fast. She knew it. The ground was racing towards her at an incredible speed. And there was not a damn thing she could do about it. How did she even end up in this situation? Everything was a blur after she saw Serah appear on the roof. Wait. Was Serah falling too? Lightning panicked. No. Serah was not with her. Lightning breathed in relief. That just left her. And a dead Holland. Blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Lightning could see the frantic movements of figures just below. But they were too far away to avert her fall. This wouldn't have been a problem had her anti-grav unit still worked. But that broke during the fight with Orphan. Which is why she resorted to climbing trees and buildings now instead of a simple hop, skip and jump like she usually did. But she would not die here. Lightning had been through so much already to die here.

Being branded a Pulse l'Cie. Becoming the enemy of Cocoon. Being hunted by Guardian Command and PSICOM soldiers alike. Facing off with Barthandelus on multiple occasions. (Not to mention having Doom cast upon her who knows how many times. Barthandelus really had it out for her.) Surviving Gran Pulse. Returning to Cocoon and toppling the government. Defeating Orphan and other fal'Cies before that. The fall and crystallization of Cocoon. Making a new home on Gran Pulse. Surviving the Cocoon Fall onslaught.

No. She would not die here. Like hell she would!

Lightning wrenched her hand from Holland's body, flipping in the air so that she was now falling feet first. Kicking off of Holland's free falling body, Lightning shot her left hand downwards, black wisps of air swirling in her gloved palm once again before shooting downwards. A black Aeroga exploded beneath her, dust and grit whipping at her exposed flesh. Arms crossed over her face to shield herself against the assault, Lightning gritting her teeth, her eyes watering. It wouldn't be enough to launch her up into the air, it was too late for that, but if she got lucky enough, it would slow her fall. Lady Luck was grinning at the sergeant it seemed, for the wind onslaught did slow her fall a bit, on top of something else.

"PROTECT!"

There was a brief flash of light and Lightning felt the protective magic of a familiar spell wrap around her before she hit the ground. The magical protection sheared off a part of the jolt, cushioning the fall somewhat, but even so, the brutal landing jarred every bone in her body. The pink hair soldier cried out, staggering forward straight into a panting Snow. She collapsed into his arms, passing out seconds later. She was alive.

"Sis!" the behemoth exclaimed. The blonde cradled Lightning protectively in his arms, as if he was afraid he'd lose her for good if he let her go.

Hope crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. It worked. His Protect spell actually worked! He saved Lightning! The silver haired boy's heart was beating so fast. He was so afraid he wouldn't make it in time. But he did. Just in time. For one of them at least. Blue-green eyes fell upon the body of the man who had fallen from the roof with Lightning.

"You did your best Hope." Sazh put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for that."

"Y-yeah…" Blue-green eyes lingered on the dead man.

"CLAIRE!" Serah exclaimed, skidding to a halt just before she too toppled over the edge of the New Oerban Medical Centre roof.

"She's alright Serah!" Snow yelled, looking upwards at his fiancée. "She's alright!"

Serah breathed in relief at the news, now trying to calm her racing heart. The younger Farron looked down at the gunblade in her hands. Small hands clutched tightly to the weapon, shaking.

"The Tainted…" Serah said gritting her teeth. Teeth clenched, a growl escaping her throat. Blue eyes flicked down to look at the small group of people now surrounding her unconsciously sister below. "Maker help you if I ever come face to face with you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ In case there was some confusion with this chapter, it starts off with Lightning facing off against Holland on the roof and continues on from there._


	12. The Power of the l'Cie

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to Lily and EliteSky for being my beta readers. You two are awesome! Thank you!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 12: The Power of the l'Cie ~ ***

_But Tainted fal'Cie could not know their power_

_Of the ones Tainted fal'Cie sought to devour_

_The bonds between them, no matter what, would not sour_

_Even with Tainted fal'Cie corrupting their power._

- the Lost Text

* * *

"What did the doctor say, Serah?"

New Oerba. Late evening. The former l'Cies along with Bartholomew huddled around the dinner table on the main floor of Lightning's house. All except Hope and Lightning, Hope being with a recuperating Lightning on the second floor.

"Claire… She's… She's in a bit of rough shape…" the younger Farron replied quietly.

"How rough?" Sazh looked at the pink haired girl, concern flickering in his eyes.

Serah took a breath.

New Oerba was still reeling from the latest incident which rocked their originally peaceful settlement. By the end of the afternoon, everyone knew about the tragedy that befell the New Oerban Medical Centre. Three doctors dead. Two surgeons and six nurses were among the fallen as well. A couple of maintenance workers were also caught in the fray, and didn't make it. There were a couple of civilians too who breathed their last breaths. Not counting Lightning and Serah, Maqui and Lebreau were the only other lucky ones to make it out alive. Though for Maqui, it was a case of touch and go for a while.

Snow put an arm around Serah's shoulders and squeezed gently. The younger Farron smiled at her fiancé, leaning into his touch. "Aside from the bumps and bruises and minor cuts here and there, she has fractured ribs, torn muscles in her back, a concussion and a fractured cheek bone."

Serah's expression darkened. "Her right arm is also broken in three different places, both ankles are badly sprained and some ligaments in her left knee are torn."

An uncomfortable silence settled on the group as they digested Serah's words.

Murmurs circulated through town, the second attack in a span of days. The third in the span of a month and a half, if one counted the attack that left Lightning forever scarred. The latest attack was now at the forefront of local gossip. Despite the frequency of these attacks, most New Oerbans didn't realize just how connected the attacks were to each other. All they knew was that a Guardian Command soldier went nuts and killed people in the medical centre.

Rygdea and the former l'Cie agreed to keep anything related to 'the Tainted' under wraps. The last thing they needed was a mass panic. Lebreau and Maqui were also sworn to secrecy, at least until everything could be sorted out. While they had some doubts, they trusted Snow and said nothing further about the situation when questioned about it.

Bartholomew pushed his glasses further up on his nose, looking between each of the former l'Cie, staying quiet the whole time. The former Sanctum worker intertwined his hands in front of him, elbows on the table. He glanced down at the small package wrapped in brown paper lying in front of him. Their expressions said it all. Their thoughts were with their leader. Without a doubt, they were all feeling Lightning's pain right now. And the deep seated fear that lingered in the pits of their stomachs as their thoughts shifted to the newly named tainted l'Cie, as coined by Holland.

The morale of the settlement was dropping. Very quickly. In less than two months, they'd lost half of their Guardian Command units, either through the attacks themselves, or through the resignations out of fear of these monster. The people were on edge, questioning the safety of their homes, their town, this land, especially since this latest attack seemed to come out of nowhere. By one of their own no less.

The rumours around town were increasingly disparaging. People were questioning the strength and integrity of the Guardian Command. They questioned the Guardian Command's authority as well. What were they doing here if they couldn't keep people safe and prevent monsters from rampaging through their town? Why was one of their own killing the very people they were sworn to protect? But most of all, one question lingered on top of everything. Why, out of all the victims of these attacks, were the former l'Cies and their friends spared? Were the saviours of Cocoon to be blamed for this?

"This is all my fault!" Serah sobbed. Snow pulled her into his protective embrace. "If I wasn't so insistent that she go to the medical center this morning, this would have never happened!"

"Hey now," Sazh said frowning. "Don't be saying those things Serah. If you didn't drag Light over there this morning, more people would have died. Including Lebreau and Maqui. You two are practically heroes!"

"_Kweh!_" came Feeve's reply, the chocobo stopping next to the couple and nuzzling its feathered head against Serah's arm. The featherball had been playing tag with Dajh in the background, while the adults talked about more serious matters.

"Don't blame yourself Serah," Snow rubbed his fiance's back. "None of that is your fault. Or Lightning's fault. If anything, it's the Tainted's fault." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. _The Tainted will pay for all of this!_

Serah just sobbed more.

"Don't cry Auntie Serah," Dajh said tugging on her sweater gently. The little boy frowned at the distraught girl. "Smile! Smile!" Now that his playmate had wandered over here, Dajh couldn't help but do the same to see what the problem was.

Sazh sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Tainted and his l'Cie huh?" The gunner leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Like we don't have enough problems already."

"But didn't all the fal'Cie disappear after we defeated Orphan?" Confusion clearly showed in Snow's eyes.

"I thought so too," Sazh replied, his lips pressed thinly into a line. "But I guess not all of them did. Which leads me to wonder just how many of them may still be out there..."

"A quite troublesome problem, if I do say so myself," Bartholomew said. The older Estheim frowned. "One thing has been bothering me for a while though. Wasn't that Holland fellow a l'Cie? How did he get branded? No one, human-wise at least, has seen this Tainted fal'Cie."

"I don't know," Sazh said, sounding tired all of a sudden. "We hardly know anything about the Cocoon and Pulse fal'Cie, even with being branded l'Cie a while back. We know even less about this Tainted fal'Cie. Who's to say there isn't a fal'Cie who could brand l'Cie without being there in person?"

Snow shuddered at the thought. A fal'Cie who could brand l'Cie without even being close to them? That was… that was just… _Oh Maker. Please tell us that's not possible…_

"There was a soldier…" Serah said, wiping the tears from her face. "… who was hurt when those tainted l'Cie attacked town a couple of days ago." Serah swallowed, as all eyes fell upon her. "He managed to get away before they could kill him. But… Do you think he was the same guy who went nuts in the medical centre…?"

Sazh's eyes widened. "If he's the same guy… that would mean-"

"The Tainted's l'Cie can make more tainted l'Cie" Bartholomew finished.

The group fell silent as the implications of those words sunk in. Snow's eyes went wide. "But Sis…" he began. "She-"

"What about me?"

Everyone jumped at the emergence of another voice.

"Auntie Light!" Dajh scurried off to the sergeant leaning against the doorframe and hugged her around the legs. "You're better!"

"Claire!" Serah scrambled off her chair, bolting out of Snow's arms to hug her sister.

Snow got to his feet in shock, as did Sazh, both of them staring at the soldier with their jaws slack. Bartholomew on the other hand, simply smiled, not the least bit surprised

at this scene. Feeve just blinked.

Lightning patted Dajh on the head with a small smile, looking up at the sound her name just in time to see Serah half jump at her. The younger Farron wrapped her arms around the soldier, squeezing tightly. Lightning bit back a groan, a dull pain throbbing in her sides. "Easy Serah," Lightning said. "Ribs are still a bit tender."

"Oh!" Serah immediately relinquished the grip on her sister and took a step back. "But you… How?" The bumps and bruises were gone, as were the minor cuts here and there. Lightning looked completely unscathed, despite what happened this morning.

Bartholomew chuckled, rising to his feet. "Hope has finally gotten the hang of it, I'm guessing?"

"He has." A small smile formed on Lightning's face.

"Is he alright?"

"He's resting upstairs," Lightning replied. "Magic is tiring after not using it for a while it seems."

Everyone looked back and forth between Bartholomew and Lightning, gaping.

"M-magic?" Snow stared at the pink haired soldier. He vaguely remembered Hope mentioning something about it earlier, but that was around the time Holland was rampaging through the medical centre. The blonde had forgotten all about that, more concerned with Lightning's and Serah's safety at the time.

"I take it you're here to explain just how that is possible?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am," Bartholomew said with a smile. "Have a seat."

The older Estheim gestured for everyone to sit down at the table, Lightning's gaze falling upon the brown paper package sitting on the table in front of the man. The pink haired sergeant sat down on the chair opposite Bartholomew, with Serah sitting in her original chair next to Snow on Lightning's left. Dajh scrambled onto Sazh's lap, excitement written all over his face at the mystery of the brown paper package. Feeve took his place just behind the Katroy's chair.

"As many of you know," Bartholomew began. "I originally worked for the Sanctum." Bartholomew paused a moment before speaking again. "But what you may not know was which department I worked for."

Taking a quick look around to see he had everyone's attention, the former Sanctum employee continued. "I was part of the research team, in the Research and Development department, that originally designed the mana drivers, the ones I'm sure you've seen the Sanctum soldiers used."

There were nods around the table.

"But as you all know, those mana drivers are now useless without the fal'Cie to power them."

Lightning leaned back in her chair, arms still crossed, her eyes narrowing slightly. Bartholomew opened the package in front of him to reveal three pairs of gloves, gloves identical to what Snow, Sazh and Lightning wore. A pink eyebrow raised.

"Since we've arrived on Pulse-"

"_Gran _Pulse" Lightning interjected. Lightning smirked to herself, envisioning a certain Pulsian grinning at her. Everyone looked at Lightning. Lightning cleared her throat. "Sorry. Continue."

Bartholomew nodded. "Since arriving on Gran Pulse, we've been researching a way to rewire the mana drivers to work on an alternate power source now that the fal'Cie have all vanished."

"That would come in really handy right about now" Sazh said. "Especially with all that's been happening lately."

"Yes, it would." Bartholomew nodded.

Serah looked at Snow and smiled. Her fiancé was practically hanging onto every single word Bartholomew spoke. He may not have understood it all, but she could see the excitement in his eyes. It mirrored Dajh's excitement. Serah chuckled to herself. Snow was such a kid sometimes. But that's one of the things Serah loved about the oaf.

Bartholomew picked up the pair of gloves on the top of the pile and held it up. "These here are the results of our efforts." He handed the giant sized pair to Snow. "We call them l'Cie Drivers, or LCDs for short."

Bartholomew handed Sazh the second pair of LCDs from the pile and the last one to Lightning. "At first we had difficulty finding an alternative power source for them and all attempts to rewire them failed."

"So then, these don't work?" Snow could not hide the disappointment in his voice. Serah patted the blonde behemoth on the arm.

"Oh no, these will certainly work," Bartholomew continued. "Hope has already proven that true."

"Why is that?" Sazh eyed the gloves in his hands, gloves that appeared to be an identical pair to his own. The only difference the gunner noticed was that his name was stitched on the cuff of the gloves in a translucent type of thread. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything. But how did you get these things to work if everything before that failed?"

"It's quite simply really," Bartholomew said. "You were all l'Cie at one point."

"Come again?" Sazh gave Bartholomew a blank expression.

Bartholomew rested his hands down on the table. "These are slightly different from the mana drivers the Sanctum used. I won't get into the specifics of it all, as it's very technical, diving into quantum physics and such."

"Yes, please don't," Lightning said. The soldier was in no mood for a physics lesson. While she was knowledgeable in the maths and the sciences, as was Serah, the type of things Bartholomew was talking about was way beyond any of them. Sazh might have been able to follow along for the most part, but even he showed no inclination for a full explanation.

Bartholomew nodded. "The original mana drivers were powered by the fal'Cie. These l'Cie Drivers will be powered by you."

"By us?" Snow scratched his head and stared at the LCDs in his hand. "How are we supposed to power these ourselves?"

"Keep in mind this is all theory" Bartholomew began. "But we think that when people, such as yourselves, are branded by the fal'Cie, you inevitably learn how to use magic just like they do."

"Through our brands you mean?" Sazh said, somewhat following what the scientist was saying.

"Yes" Bartholomew continued. "We believe that your brands acted as a means for you to channel magic just like the fal'Cie did. It wasn't just the fal'Cie channelling their power into you. If that was the case, your l'Cie powers would have been destroyed along with the Pulse fal'Cie when the Bodhum Vestige was destroyed over Lake Bresha. But that didn't happen."

"So what you're saying then" Serah began. "Is that these LCDs will work for us, because we already know how to channel this power from being l'Cie?"

"That's correct Serah" Bartholomew said. "These will only work for you because you already have that experience from being a l'Cie. It will not work for anyone else, because they would only know how to use the mana drivers, and not to actually wield magic themselves."

The older Estheim frowned. "My apologies Serah" he said in realization. "I did not have a pair made for you as I was told you were crystallized even before you showed visible abilities."

Serah smiled. "It's alright. I probably wouldn't be any good at it anyways."

"But wait…" Snow's eyes drifted from his LCDs to Lightning.

Lightning raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Sis can use magic without these. And she was attacked first even before Holland." Snow swallowed. "Does that mean…"

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Snow. "Does that mean _what_ exactly?"

"That you've been… branded again…"

Lightning gawked. "I beg your pardon?" Lightning's shock reflected on Serah's face.

"Before you joined us Lightning, the topic of our discussion was the tainted l'Cie." Bartholomew turned to Serah. "Serah had told us what Holland said in the medical center."

Lightning looked at Serah. She nodded. "Holland said that those things that came through town a few days ago were the Tainted's l'Cie. He also said that everyone else was just a sacrifice for the Tainted."

Serah's gaze lingered on Lightning. The younger Farron has purposely left out one important detail. And Lightning knew it. How did Lightning know about the Tainted?

Serah glanced back to everyone and then back to Lightning again. A silent agreement was reached between the Farron sisters. Serah would bring this up later, when it was just the two of them. Lightning nodded slightly, noticeably relieved at her younger sister's discretion. But only Serah would have seen that.

"We should check," Snow said, breaking the silence between them.

"Check?" Serah questioned.

"To see if Sis has a brand," Snow stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At this, Lightning's eyebrows shot way up. The last time she was branded, her brand was located in a rather… awkward… area. Unconsciously, Lightning brought up a hand to her chest, where her brand originally was, and looked down. Blue eyes rose to meet Snow's gaze, glaring icy daggers at the man.

"I assure you all," Lightning said, her words coming out in a cold and calculated tone. "That I am not branded, nor have I been branded since Cocoon dropped from the sky."

"Then if you're not branded, how were you able to use Thundaga or Aeroga?" Snow looked at the soldier in challenge.

"I… I don't know…" was all Lightning could say. Lightning scowled. As much as she wanted to answer Snow's challenge with a challenge of her own, she could not. How was she able to use magic without a LCD?

"Lightning wouldn't hide something like that from us Snow," Sazh said coming to the sergeant's rescue. "Even if she did and she was branded, she would have turned into one of those things a few days afterwards. It's been almost two months now. And she's the same Lightning that we all know."

Lightning turned to Sazh and nodded at him in appreciation. The soldier made a mental note to thank the man later, after this conversation was over, which she hoped was soon. But Snow was insistent.

"Then how do you explain her using magic?"

Lightning made a fist.

"How do you explain the Tainted?" Sazh countered, looking at the blonde expectantly.

Snow opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it when he realized he didn't have anything to say. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, huffing like a child who knew they were wrong but were refusing to admit it. "I still say we should check."

"Snow…" Lightning suppressed a growl. Her other hand clenched into a fist. "I. Am. Not. Branded!"

"Then-"

"If she was branded, she would have killed us all by now. But she hasn't, has she? Right, Light?"

_I may reconsider that. For one certain blonde, that is._ Lightning turned to the door, just as everyone else did to face the newcomer.

"Hope," Lightning said rising to her feet. "You should be resting."

"You should be too." The silver haired boy smiled shyly. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Much better. Thank you." Lightning closed the distance between them and ruffled Hope's hair. She chuckled when the boy playfully swatted her hand away in embarrassment.

"I'll be fine," Hope said, stifling a yawn. "I'm a little out of practice, you know. It's been more than a year since I've cast a Curaga."

"Yeah! Let's try these babies out!" Snow pumped his fist into the air. It was as if the giant had suddenly remembered he had the LCDs in the first place.

Lightning silently thanked the Maker for the change in topic. This was just the distraction Snow needed to forget about the brand she didn't have. To think the oaf had the gall to demand she be searched for one! Etro help him if he had tried.

The giant immediately switched his gloves for his LCDs and stood up. "Check this out Serah! Hiyah!"

Everyone stared at Snow. Dajh sneezed. Snow blinked.

"Huh?" Snow looked at his LCDs. "Maybe I didn't do it right. Um… STEELGUARD!" the blonde shouted before striking the pose.

Everyone stared at Snow again. Feeve sneezed. Snow blinked.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"How do these work exactly?" Sazh said looking to Bartholomew.

"How they work…" Bartholomew started, adjusting his glasses.

Everyone stared at Bartholomew.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest."

Dajh giggled. Sazh face palmed.

"We've done everything based on theory," Bartholomew said. "So I'm not actually sure how the practical side of it works. Perhaps Hope is better suited to shed some light on this matter."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at Hope.

"Umm…" Hope looked at his gloves, blue-green eyes lingering on his name stitched on the cuff. "It's a feeling, I guess…"

Hope looked up to meet the gaze of his friends. "A really strong feeling. Like when our Eidolons first came out. An explosion of emotion… kind of… just not with all the self doubt and stuff…"

Lightning closed her eyes for a moment. _Explosion of emotion…_ Falling off the roof of the New Oerban Medical Centre without remembering how you ended up in such a situation was sure to stir quite a few emotions, even in the normally stoic soldier. And if Lightning remembered correctly, it was defiance and anger that spurned on her Aeroga.

"Hope, were you panicking when you cast that Protect spell on me earlier?" Lightning opened her eyes to look at her young charge.

Hope flushed at the soldier's words. "Y-you noticed that?"

Lightning grinned. "Not so much noticed as I did… feel it…"

Hope reddened more.

"Thank you." Lightning pulled the silver haired boy into a hug.

Hope went even redder.

"So it's a matter of just practicing it again huh?" Sazh rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "I'm too old for this stuff."

"C'mon man! It will be like old times!" Snow punched his right hand into his open left palm grinning.

Sazh couldn't help but shake his head and grin at that.

"Eh?" Serah looked down at her hands to find Lightning's LCDs in them. _When did she…_ "Claire?"

"You can have them Serah," Lightning said with a smile. "I won't be needing them."

The younger Farron looked between Lightning's LCDs and the soldier herself. "B-but I've never even used my l'Cie powers before."

"Now's a good time as any to learn."

"But-"

"Don't worry Serah." Snow put a hand on her shoulder. "I can teach you how."

A pink eyebrow twitched, cerulean blue eyes narrowing slightly at the blonde giant.

"I-I can teach you Serah!" Hope jumped in, seeing the murderous look on his mentor's face. "That is… if you want me too…"

"Hey! What about me?" Snow looked insulted.

"The only things you know how to do are Steelguard and calling out your Eidolon" Sazh said in amusement.

"Oh right…"

The former l'Cies laughed.

Serah smiled at Hope. "I'd like that."

"Then it's all settled!" Sazh said with a grin. "We are back in business!"

Snow whooped while Sazh cheered. Lightning relaxed in her posture, putting an arm around Serah's shoulders. Hope smiled. Even Dajh jumped up and down happily. Feeve mimicked the young boy, thinking it was another game they were playing.

"It may not be as powerful as your original l'Cie powers," Bartholomew said after the gang had their moment. "But it will at least level the playing field from now on."

"That's right!" Snow pumped his fist into the air. "Time to figure these babies out! I'm going off to practise."

"Now?" Serah looked at her fiancé incredulously. "It's almost dinner time and much too dark outside."

"Awww, c'mon Serah," Snow said pouting. "Just for a little bit?" Snow gave Serah his puppy dog eyes.

Sazh leaned over the side of the table to whisper. "I think you should let him go Serah," the gunner said. "He'll need all the time he can get to figure these things out."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it's about time Hope and I get going as well." Bartholomew stood up. "We don't want to impose on you any further."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Serah offered, a smile on her face. "It's the least we can do for you, considering all the trouble you've gone through to give us these." The younger Farron looked at the LCDs in her grasp.

Bartholomew waved at the LCDs dismissively. "Nonsense. As eager as I am to eat one of your delicious meals, I do have some work I have to get back to. And Hope here needs more rest." The former Sanctum researcher walked over to his son and put an arm around his shoulder.

Hope nodded sheepishly. "Sorry Serah, I'm a bit out of shape it seems. Hehe... But thanks anyhow. I'll take you up on your offer another time." The silver haired boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We should get going too," Sazh said, hands on his son's shoulders. "These two-" Sazh nodded to Dajh and Feeve. "Need to get themselves all cleaned up and ready for bed soon. I have to get up early tomorrow to help some of the engineers with their projects. Dajh will be tagging along."

"We're going to see airplanes!" Dajh said squealing.

"Have fun with that _old man,_" Snow said with a grin. The blonde winked at the younger boy earning a giggle.

Sazh chuckled. "Try not to kill yourself with that _hero,_" the old man said looking at Snow's new LCD. "Serah would like you back in one piece when you're done."

Lightning inwardly grinned at that comment. Serah scowled at her sister, seeing the faintest of twitches on Lightning's lips. The pink haired soldier looked at her sister, feigning innocence, only to receive a slap on the arm. Lightning grinned more.

"Well I'm off to practice Serah." Snow leaned in and kissed Serah on the cheek.

The sergeant rolled her eyes and looked to the door, watching the rest of the guys leave for their respective dwellings. Lightning was never one for that kissy touchy stuff. Thankfully for her, Snow was respectful of that and left things at a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't stay out too long Snow. I'm making your favourite."

"Sweet!" the blonde pumped his fist into the air, a wide grin on his face.

Lightning shook her head. Serah spoiled the oaf way too much in her opinion. Soon the oaf lumbered out the door and it was just the two Farron sisters remaining.

"Claire?"

"Hmm?" Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

Lightning's stoic expression softened. "I'd like that Serah."

Serah's face lit up. "Oh Claire!" Serah hugged her sister.

Lightning smiled, hugging Serah back. "Careful," Lightning said chuckling. "Don't forget the tender ribs." That's when she noticed a black glove on the floor. "Say, isn't that one of Sazh's LCDs?"

The younger of the two turned her head to follow Lightning's gaze. "You're right!" Serah exclaimed, wandering over to the opposite side of the table picking it up. "He must have dropped it before he left. I'll take it to him!" And Serah was gone.

Lightning looked at the door. She shrugged.

* * *

"Sazh!" Serah called out to the older man, running up from behind.

The gunner turned around, Dajh on his shoulders with Feeve walking next to him. "Serah?"

"You dropped this Sazh," the pink haired girl said holding up the black glove. A hand clutched her shirt as she caught her breath.

Sazh looked down to his pocket. "That's odd, could have sworn…" Sazh frowned. Sticking his hand into his right jacket pocket, his hand went straight through the hole where his pocket should have been. The old man chuckled. "This coat has seen better days it seems. Thank you Serah."

The gunner took the glove from the younger girl and stuffed it into his left jacket pocket with the other one.

"Sazh?" came a reluctant, soft voice.

"Hmm?"

Serah wrung her hands nervously in front of her. This caused the older man to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing. Serah looked down at her hands, steeling herself before she looked up to the older man again.

"Could you still hook me up with that soldier? You know, the one who could train me further on using a knife?"

* * *

"_Then if you're not branded, how were you able to use Thundaga or Aeroga?" Snow looked at the soldier in challenge.  
_

Lightning walked into the washroom, quietly pulling the door shut behind her. Blue eyes stared into the mirror, at the reflection looking back at her.

"_We should check," Snow said, breaking the silence between them. _

_"Check?" Serah questioned._

"_To see if Sis has a brand," Snow stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, Lightning slowly unzipped her turtleneck and pulled aside the brown material to inspect the skin beneath it. Leaning closer to the mirror, the soldier tensed in anticipation as she searched pale flesh for the horrifying black mark they had all come to fear in their time as l'Cies. After a few unsettling seconds of searching, Lightning breathed in relief. She didn't find it. But still, something continued to nag at her and left her feeling uneasy.

"_Lightning wouldn't hide something like that from us Snow," Sazh said coming to the sergeant's rescue. "Even if she did and she was branded, she would have turned into one of those things a few days afterwards. It's been almost two months now. And she's the same Lightning that we all know."_

"_Then how do you explain her using magic?"_

The pink haired soldier looked over her shoulder when Serah returned and called out for her. "I'm in the washroom Serah. I'll be out in a minute."

Lightning heard Serah's faint 'okay' through the door before the familiar sounds of pots and pans clanked in the kitchen. Turning back to the mirror once again, Lightning unbuckled her white jacket, allowing it to drop to the floor around her ankles. Slowly and painstakingly, Lightning unzipped her brown turtleneck completely and pulled the material back from her stomach.

_"She's been marked!" There was such panic in that second voice. Gentle hands on her arm made her jump._

_"Can you stop it?"_

_"I don't know!" The gentle hands were trying to pull her arm away from her stomach. Lightning only tensed more._

Lightning's eyes narrowed at her marred stomach. For a moment, blue eyes went unfocused as the memory of the wretched day surfaced in her mind. Lightning immediately closed her eyes and shook her head. That was all in the past. She could not change what happened. No use in reminiscing about it now.

With no black brand in sight, the soldier stared at her reflection as the material of her turtleneck fell back into place hiding her scars. She reached for the zipper. Serah called through the door to let her know dinner was almost ready. Hands froze.

With a shaky breath and widening eyes, Lightning pulled back the brown material once again, having caught a glimpse of something she had originally missed. Her breath caught in her throat. The ground underneath her feet felt unsteady. Lightning had to grip the edges of the sink to keep herself upright.

There on her stomach, across the entirety of her stomach, scarred flesh curved and joined together in a pattern familiar to all l'Cie. A pattern which evoked horror and agony in even the strongest of warriors upon the sight of it. A pattern that was now carved into her very own skin.

A brand.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ No Snow bashing was intended for this chapter. It was just a simple fact that when I played the game and had Snow in the party (after they'd become l'Cie), all he ever did was play sentinel or call out his Eidolon._


	13. The Place Between Waking and Sleeping

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: 100+ reviews! Whoo! You gals and guys are awesome! Thanks so much! _

_On another note, I've decided to start dabbling in FFXIII videos. These will by no means happen on a frequent basis. More like on the spur of the moment things. Anyhow, here is the link to my first one: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=UgfHjn7W9o4_

_Let me know what you guys think! Lol._

_And on a final Author's note, I usually thank my reviews via email on if you're signed in. For those of you who don't have an account and leave unsigned reviews, here's my reply back:_

_ Riku91 – Without spoiling the plot, I can guarantee you that Lightning's brand will come up in later chapters. How or why or who finds out if any, that I can't say right now. XD The LCDs were kind of made up on the spot. I didn't really plan for them to be the l'Cie Drivers. I know I wanted the gang to get their l'Cie powers back and I played with a few ideas from having a pocket mana driver device to some sort of rune/tattoo that was not brand like in nature but still gave them the abilities of the l'Cie. In the end though, I settled on the l'Cie drivers and couldn't think of anyone better to introduce them than Bartholomew. Thanks for leaving a comment! _

_ Moneki Neko – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I always worry about the chapters that lack action. I know I'm rather decent at writing action scenes, well enough to keep people's interests, but the challenging ones are the ones where no fights happen. Just how are you supposed to keep people excited when there's no blood, guts or gore? XD Always a good question. Somehow I always manage something though. Thankfully. XD Thanks for the review! _

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 13: The Place Between Waking and Sleeping ~ ***

_The Defenders of Light, they will fight back_

_When one of their own falls to Tainted's pact._

_Forgotten their past, to them it may be_

_But fight they will until they are free._

- the Lost Text

* * *

Blue eyes opened and met a colourless, monochrome sky. Grey dirt scrunched between her gloved fingers, the silence in the air thick and stifling. No sound. No colour. Except her. Cerulean eyes closed. She knew of this place.

Lightning rolled over onto her stomach and slowly rose to her feet. She dusted herself off, thoughts wandering. When was the last time she appeared here? A few weeks ago actually, now that she thought about it. And what of the two whom she usually ran into here? Where were they? An explosion in the distance answered the soldier's question. Lightning took off running.

"Fang!"

A high pitched screech.

"Vanille! Stop your dallying and cast the bloody spell already!"

An explosion of water.

"It's not working!"

A barbed tail whipped towards the warrior, hell bent on skewering her through the stomach. But the Oerban leapt backwards in time, just missing the attacking limb by a mere inch. She twirled her spear in front of her to parry another strike as the offending limb looped around to the side and lashed out at her again.

Fang gritted her teeth. "Well try something else!" She yanked back on her beloved weapon, in a violent tug-of-war as the barbed tail of her opponent had wrapped itself around her spear. "Try an Aeroga! Or a Firaga! Anything!"

The red head huffed in exhaustion. "I don't have enough strength for one of those! I-"

A patter of feet.

"Then allow me."

"Eh?"

Vanille's eyes went wide as a blur of pink dashed past her.

"L-Light?"

"W-what!"

Black lightning rained down from the sky and struck the enemy. Just as it did, Fang whipped her head to the left to look behind her. The warrior hissed in pain, muscles locking up in spasms as the lightning assaulting the creature ran through the tentacle-like limb still attached to her spear, and subsequently, through her.

"Fang!"

Despite the pain, Fang wrenched her weapon from the beast's grip and stumbled a few steps backwards stiffly. The sari clad warrior caught a blur of pink in her peripheral vision, head turning towards the source just in time to see the pink haired soldier take to the air. Lightning used Fang's shoulder as a springboard to leap even higher into the air, flipping over the tainted thing. The soldier narrowly avoided the black arcs of lightning, her body twisting and turning away from the violent energy, the hairs on her arms and legs rising up on end in response to the static. Lightning's dark Thundaga finally dissipated, Lightning still airborne.

"The storm is here!"

Back arched backwards as gravity took hold of her body once again, with her gunblade held high tightly in both hands above her head, Lightning drove the blade straight into the creature's petal adorned head using the momentum of her fall to double the power of her strike. Gunblade tore at black flesh, carving a path down the bulbous form, petal wings, and familiar red eye on its back, the creature screeching the entire time until the solider hit the ground. Booted feet kicked up a small cloud of grey dust, Lightning rising to her feet before turning her back on the beast. A stained gunblade flicked to the side, black blood flying from the gleaming blade of metal to splatter the ground beneath it.

For a split second, all was silent, the half cleaved monstrosity frozen in its position, Lightning the same. And then a horrifying wail shattered the still air, Lightning, Fang and Vanille scrambling to cover their ears lest they go deaf or worse. The creature dissipated into ash and scattered into the windless air, disappearing completely. Lightning smirked, sheathing her weapon before turning to face her missing family members.

"A target's a target."

The Pulsians gaped at the sight in front of them, Vanille visibly more so than Fang. The appearance of Lightning, while unexpected, was not unappreciated. Lightning could fight and hold her own, the Oerbans themselves being witness to that on more than one occasion over their travels as l'Cies. And while they both silently questioned how she retained her l'Cie magic, it was the shadow lingering over their friend that they gawked at.

The dark flicker in Lightning's eyes was noticed by both of them. The way she smirked in triumph. The way she grinned over her kill. The way her body boasted over her victory. Never had Lightning done that before. While stubborn and naïve at times, Lightning was not arrogant. Not even by a long shot. Vanille turned to look at Fang. Fang could only stare. The grip on her spear tightened considerably.

"You must be losing your touch Fang" Lightning said walking up to her still stunned friends grinning. "To be struggling on a small fry like that."

The warrior quickly recomposed herself, huffing as she tossed a lock of raven hair over her shoulder. "Struggling? Who do ya think you're talking about 'ere, Light?" Fang crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "I could hear ya coming from a mile away. I just thought I'd be nice and let ya finish the job. You should be thankin' me."

Lightning blinked and the flicker was gone. A pink eyebrow rose. "Thanking you?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and matched Fang's stance.

"That's right." A challenging grin.

Lightning met Fang's intense gaze with one of her own. Blue eyes narrowed. Green eyes followed suit. Vanille looked between the two women, her gaze darting back and forth between them. Lightning seemed to be back to her old self again. Did that mean that she was just seeing things earlier? With her hands wrung tightly in front of her, the red head opened her mouth to say something. "Li-"

"I missed you too Fang." The soldier closed the distance between them and pulled the warrior into a hug.

"Eh?" Clearly not expecting that reaction, the blue clad warrior stood frozen in place, completely stunned and flabbergasted. And if one looked hard enough, they'd notice a soft blush under that bronze skin of hers too.

Lightning chuckled before releasing the Pulsian as quickly as she hugged her.

"Awww! I missed you too Light!" Vanille tackled the pink haired soldier from the side, Lightning going stiff as a board from the sudden contact. Lightning soon relaxed and shyly patted the younger girl on the back.

"It's good to see you again too, Vanille." A small smiled curled on Lightning's lips, Lightning's expression soft, an unusual warmth in the normally ice cold eyes of the soldier as she looked down at the smaller girl.

Fang remained silent, a smile of her own rising upon her lips at the scene before her. She had never seen Lightning so… affectionate… before. It was cute. And never did the Pulsian think she'd ever get the chance to call Lightning Farron cute. The warrior wondered if this was what Lightning was like with Serah. Was this perhaps the 'Claire' she had heard mentioned before?

Lightning's gaze moved up from Vanille to Fang. "Care to tell me what that was about back there?"

The soldier's words snapped Fang out of her thoughts. Emerald eyes met the sergeant's look and then flicked to the spot just behind her where the beastie they were fighting used to be.

"Care to tell me why you're suddenly acting all… touchy… all of a sudden?"

"Pardon?"

Fang pointed to Lightning. The soldier looked and down and realized she still was hugging Vanille. Lighting coughed, a flush rising to her cheeks as she gently untangled herself from the younger one's grip. Vanille giggled, her smile absolutely beaming.

"It's nice seeing you both again. What's wrong with that?" Lightning muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking to the side.

"Oh nothin'" Fang said putting an arm around Vanille's shoulders. "I just didn't realize you were so …"

Lightning looked back to the warrior. "That I was so _what_?"

Fang smirked. "Cute."

The sergeant momentarily gaped at Fang before she recomposed herself and scowled at the blue clad warrior. "I am not cute, Fang."

"Sure ya are" Fang said, her smiling growing wider. "Getting all huggy and touchy with lil' ol' Vanille. If only I had a camera…"

"Or Bhakti!" Vanille piped in cheerily. "He could take pictures too."

Lightning merely harrumphed and turned her back on the duo. Her cheeks burned hotter now, Lightning mentally cursing herself for getting soft. She had half a mind to punch Fang to wipe that smirk off her face, but Vanille was just too close to avoid getting caught in the fray. _Oh fal'Cie! I've really gone soft!_

Fang laughed heartily. "Ya never cease to amaze me Sunshine, but that's what we love about ya."

A smile crept up on Lightning's face at that comment. She was sent stumbling forward a few steps when Fang slapped her on the back in good fun, showing off that mighty Pulsian strength of hers.

"Fang!" Lightning glowered, whirling around to glare at the said woman.

"You're so adorable Light!" Vanille almost squealed.

"Vanille!"

"Alright! Alright! We'll stop." Fang chuckled, raising her arms up in defense.

"Awwwww, do we have to?" Vanille pouted. She turned to Fang with puppy dog eyes. "Light's so much fun to tease!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Lightning was just plain indignant now. She made a fist but took no action beyond that. Oh Maker! She's really gone soft now! Lightning sighed.

"Enough of that now, Vanille." Fang gave the red head an apologetic smile. "Sunshine's embarrassed enough as is. Leave her be."

"Alright…" Vanille just pouted more.

"Fear not." Fang tucked a strand of hair behind Vanille's ear. She grinned. "Once we wake up, we'll have all the time in the world to tease Light. Right, _Claire_?" Fang winked at the pink haired soldier.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. "It's Lightning to you, _Fang._" Lightning growled.

"And when you _wake up_?" Lightning could envision it now. All the harassment that would come with the return of the last two members of her family. A both exciting and fearful thought.

"Weren't you two supposed to wake up a long time ago? The last time I was here, I remember you saying you'd be right behind me."

"Ah… well…" Fang scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Vanille shyly wrung her hands in front of her. "We kinda got… delayed…"

"So I've noticed." Lightning glanced around their surroundings. "Just what is this place anyhow?"

"The place between waking and sleeping." Vanille answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was during times like this that Lightning did a double take at Vanille. For one so innocent and seemingly ditzy, she could occasionally say things way beyond her years and with a tone that followed suit. Just how did she know these things?

"And that thing you were fighting earlier? Was that the same one from before?" Lightning glanced over her shoulder, eyes wandering over to the scorched patch of dirt behind her.

"Yeah," the warrior said. "We've been tracking 'im since the last time ya dropped by. Tricky bugger he was. But not a threat anymore, thanks to you."

"Was it really that powerful?" Lightning's brows furled. Surely the beast wasn't _that_ powerful. Fang and Vanille were two of the strongest people she knew. "It's not like you to be having a hard time with these things."

"If they were normal Pulse monsters, then it wouldn't be." Vanille leaned into Fang's shoulder. "But this was-"

"The Tainted's l'Cie" Lightning interrupted her. Both Fang and Vanille stiffened at her words.

"Where did ya hear that name from?" Fang's eyes narrowed.

Lightning swallowed, her stomach doing a somersault as she looked at her spear wielding friend. Was that a flicker of fear she saw? "A lot has happened… since I last saw you two..."

Vanille shot Fang a worried glance.

"We've been attacked by the tainted l'Cie a few times now," Lightning continued. "A lot of people have died because of it."

Fang gritted her teeth. Vanille gasped, hands covering her mouth. "Is everything alright?"

Lightning frowned, looking down at the ground. "The family is alright," she said. "But the others in town, some of them weren't so lucky."

The grip on Fang's spear tightened. "Have you faced the Shadowed Four yet?"

The soldier looked up at the warrior again. "The Shadowed what?"

"If you thought the tainted l'Cie were bad, wait until you meet one of the Shadowed Four." Vanille shivered.

Fang grimaced. "They make Orphan look like a kitten."

"We've beaten Orphan and we'll beat them," Lightning said firmly. "Hope's father has found a way for us to use our l'Cie powers again. We won't be unarmed."

"No!" Vanille exclaimed, startling the soldier. The younger girl clutched at Lightning's arm. "You mustn't use your magic Light! You can't!"

"Vanille, I-"

"The more you use it, the more it will consume you!"

"Consume me?"

"The taint," Fang said. There was such dread in her voice. "You've been marked with the taint." She pointed to Lightning's stomach.

Lightning swallowed, paling considerably. Her thoughts wandered back to the night she discovered the brand on her stomach.

"And the more you tap into that taint, the source of your dark magics, the sooner you'll lose yourself and become one of them mindless tainted l'Cie."

Lightning felt light headed.

"Do the others know?" Fang looked at her with such intensity that Lightning found herself unable to form a verbal reply.

"Promise me, Light" Vanille said shaking her arm, desperation in her voice. The red head was almost on her knees begging. "Promise me that you won't use them! Please!"

"Vanille… I-" Lightning inhaled sharply, collapsing to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Lightning!"

A wicked laugh. _**Foolish Defenders of Light.**_

Fang jumped between Lightning and Vanille as a new mass of shadow started to form near them.

_**The taint will spread. You cannot stop it.**_

Lightning shuddered in Vanille's arms, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

"Vanille! Seal it!"

"_Oh Goddess Etro, tainted fal'Cie does rise…"_

_**You will know what darkness truly is. **_

"_Casting shadow upon beast and creature, shattering earth and mortal where they lie…"_

"You're gonna squirm!"

An explosion of sound. Grit went flying.

_**You will know what pain truly is.**_

"_Your messengers fall silent, their words un-"_

A circle of black runes erupted under Vanille and Lightning. The red head suddenly found herself unable to speak, frozen in her spot as an icy coldness ran up her back. Lightning wheezed, forcing herself to open her eyes despite the pain in her stomach magnifying tenfold. Fang looked back over her shoulder, emerald eyes wide with horror.

"Vanille!"

That distraction cost her, the warrior suddenly finding herself bound by black tentacles shooting up from the ground underneath her, a black circle of runes at her feet having formed when she didn't notice.

A dark laugh. _**What will you do when your shaman is lost to you?**_

The mass of shadows solidified in front of Fang. Jagged teeth bared at the warrior, scale-like shards of stone hardening around the creature's mouth to form a blob-like bulk. Two twisted limbs formed behind the creature, tentacle like whiskers flailing in the air menacingly. Paper thin flakes of stone bloomed from its head like a flower. A glowing red eye peered at them all from inside the beast's large mouth.

Vanille could not scream. She could not move. She could only watch as this new tainted creature disappeared from in front of Fang to reappear right behind her. In her peripherals, she could see it, black tentacles writhing in the air behind her. Next to her. Twisting into a spire of black onyx pointed directly at her back.

_**What will you do when your salvation is gone?**_

"Vanille!" Fang struggled against her restraints to no avail. No matter how much she pulled and thrashed at them, they were not giving way. Fang yanked at them harder. No! It was not going to end like this!

Tears rolled down Vanille's cheeks, her body shaking as she tried, she really tried to free herself from the invisible binds holding her in place. Lightning growled, vision ebbing, limbs feeling heavy. The spire behind Vanille retracted, the tainted creature preparing for the death blow. Blue eyes squeezed shut, a gloved hand clutching to the belt of Vanille's skirt.

_**What will you do when your hope is gone?**_

"VANILLE!"

Vanille crumpled to the ground, face meeting grey dirt, stomach jolting in pain. The red head coughed, body shuddering, limbs aching. But at least now she could breathe. Wait. She could breathe? Wha-

"LIGHT!"

Vanille bolted upwards into sitting position, holding her head as she fought against the temporary rush of vertigo. Turning to look behind her, a gasped escaped her lips, hands coming to her mouth an instant later. "L-Lightning!"

"White… Flash…" Lightning gasped for breath. "Call upon… my… name…"

"Light!" Fang was tearing into her restraints now, through brute force alone. She didn't care about the tears in her own flesh, the streaks of red on her arms where the restraints cut into her skin. She didn't care about her blue sari ripping as she struggled against the dark binds. She didn't care that her beloved spear was cracking under her struggle. No. All she cared about right now was the pink hair soldier who stood in front of her, impaled by the dark spire through the stomach, something meant originally for Vanille.

"Lightning…" the soldier coughed. Crimson stained the ground under her feet. "It flashes bright…"

Darkness was spreading. The taint was spreading. Lightning could feel it. Slowly from her wound, a blackness spread out across her body like a flan devouring its victim. The only difference was, this was happening from the inside out and not the other way around. And with the taint, followed an icy, mind numbing coldness. Better her than Vanille, right? She was already tainted after all. Lightning shuddered, her senses slowly fading one by one.

"… then fades away…"

Vanille had been thrown clear, at the very last minute possible, by none other than their fearless leader. Their leader who was now possibly breathing her last breath. All because of her. Even in the place between waking and sleeping, death still held true. Once you died here, any physical attachment you had to a material body would also die.

Lightning grinned, a stream of red rolling down her chin. The flicker of darkness returned to her blue eyes. Gloved hands grabbed at the dark spear, the action seemingly startling the tainted l'Cie facing off against her. Black wisps of lightning crackled between her fingers, dancing back and forth between her digits at an increasing rate.

Vanille's eyes went wide.

"It can't protect…"

No! No! No! No! No! This was not happening! Vanille scrambled to her feet, falling twice, but even still, stumbled towards the sergeant, a hand reaching out towards her in a desperate attempt to close the distance between them. Fang was almost through her binds at this point, the Pulsian warrior growling and grunting and yelling for Lightning to stop. Both of them yelled at her to stop. But she could not hear them.

Lightning coughed again, fierce blue eyes never leaving the thing before her. Crimson drops splattered upon the dark spire in her grasp.

"Light! Don't do it!"

A whisper. And time slowed to a standstill.

"It only destroys…"

"CLAIRE!"

A massive explosion of thunder ripped through the area.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For those of you wondering just what it was our heroes were fighting in the land of between waking and sleeping, here they are. The first beast they were fighting was a tainted l'Cie, specifically a tainted Triffid. The second beast they were fighting was an avatar to the Tainted itself, in the form of a tainted Ochu._


	14. Skeleton in the Closet

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_I have once again dabbled in the art of video making, and have made my own fan made trailer for FFXIII. You can find it here: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=ORfyZJ5OEOI_

_Let me know what you think. XD_

_For those of you who left reviews unsigned, see my replies below._

_ 1 – Gotta love those cliff hangers huh? Hehehe… I'm glad those are keeping your interest and not instead turning you away in annoyance. There's a lot of action coming up, so stay tuned! XD_

_ nice – I'm happy to know the chapter didn't disappoint you. I always try my best to keep peoples' interest, no matter what's happening. So to hear such feed back, I know I'm doing a decent job of things. Thanks! _

_ Riku91 – Intense huh? Hehe… I try. XD Fear not, Light will survive. She kind of has to, considering she's one of the main characters, right? Lol. Though as to how she survives… Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. ;)_

_ 3457 – Tell me about it, right? XD I don't think I've come across much, if any at all where Light suddenly goes bad and turns on everyone in the evil way. I'll admit I've toyed with the idea, but as to how far I've decided to pursue that thought, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. XD_

_ Subzero008 – I can understand your confusion. The way I've described the tainted l'Cie, it sounds very similar to the physical descriptions of Cie'th. That was an intentional thing to show the corruption of darkness within them. But unlike Cie'th, the tainted l'Cie were never given a focus to complete, in order to fail to become a Cie'th. The Tainted just purely corrupted them and made them into its lackey. Hopefully that clears things up._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

_

* * *

_

*** ~ Chapter 14: Skeleton in the Closet ~ ***

_The taint haunts the Defenders of Light,_

_Intertwined with their past, intertwined with their plight._

_Memories of those they lost in the past_

_Fuel their rage to end darkness at last._

- the Lost Text

* * *

An agonizing scream.

Serah almost dropped the frying pan in her hand, the calm and quiet air suddenly shattered.

"Claire?"

The younger Farron abandoned everything and raced from the kitchen over to the source of the scream. Lightning was on the floor, tangled in her blanket, screaming and thrashing violently.

"CLAIRE!"

Heart reverberating loudly in her ears, Serah fumbled to calm Lightning down. Never in her entire life had she seen her sister this way before. Ever. It was clear to her that Lightning was in the grips of a horrible, horrible nightmare. Lightning unconsciously lashed out at her when she got too close. But Serah did not let that deter her and braved the assault from her older sibling as she worked to free Lightning from the binding material twisted around her body.

"Serah! Lightning!" Clattering footsteps charged up the metal staircase outside, the door to Lightning's house ripping open. A panting Sazh rushed in with guns drawn. "Are you alright? I heard scream-"

_SLAP!_

For a moment, everyone froze, the sound of a hand violently meeting a cheek almost echoed in all of their ears.

"S-Serah?" Blue eyes went wide. Lightning clutched at her jacket, just over her stomach. Her free hand went up to her red and now stinging cheek. Bewilderment, confusion and disorientation showed clearly on the sergeant's face.

Serah breathed heavily, clutching her right hand to her chest. Her palm stung greatly, as if a thousand needles were stabbing into her flesh. Her shoulder, forearm and jaw also throbbed, the victims of Lightning's unconscious thrashings. But that mattered little right now. She could ask Hope to take a look at it later if need be.

"Sazh?" The sergeant looked up at the man in a daze. What just happened? Why was she on the floor? Did Serah just slap her? What was going on here?

"Oh Claire!" Serah pulled her sister into a tight hug. "You had me so scared!"

Lightning sat there for a moment, shaking yet rooted in her spot, like a deer staring at oncoming car headlights. A heavy weariness descended upon her. Then, as if she remembered how to move, she embraced her sister around the shoulders and held Serah tightly. Lightning's eyes closed, her head dropping to Serah's shoulder. She was alive. Lightning breathed in relief. She was alive.

Sazh holstered his guns, turning his face away from the scene.

* * *

"That must have been some nightmare."

Serah hummed softly, trailing her fingers through her sister's hair as Lightning slept. It had taken an hour of coaxing before Serah got Lightning to eat some breakfast (she had made flancakes), before practically dragging the soldier off to bed for some rest again.

"This is the worst I've ever seen her before Sazh…" Serah said quietly, her fingers still running through pink locks of hair. Lightning murmured something inaudible before rolling onto her side, curling closer to Serah who sat on the bed next to her. This brought a small smile to the younger Farron's face.

"You'd make a great mother someday, Serah." Sazh leaned back against the wall near the door, arms crossed over his chest. A smile graced his lips. Only Serah could get the stoic sergeant to cuddle like a kitten.

Serah flushed at Sazh's comment, clearly not expecting to hear that from the older man. "T-thank you Sazh."

Sazh chuckled. "No need to thank this old man. I'm just telling the truth."

Serah smiled at that.

"The soldier still not sleeping well?"

Serah's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She shook her head. "Claire's gotten more restless since that whole thing with… with…"

"Holland…" Sazh finished for the girl.

Serah nodded.

Sazh took a deep breath and sighed. It had been a week since that mess at the medical centre. The settlement was still reeling from it. Lightning had (not surprisingly) said very little about the incident. In truth, she barely remembered what happened after she was whisked away to the roof before tumbling off of it. And maybe for good reason too. It had been a long time since any of them had to kill an actual person. Killing Pulse – correction, _Gran_ Pulse monsters was one thing. Killing people, even half turned, tainted ones, was another.

As l'Cies on the run, it was inevitable that people died at their hands. It was either kill or be killed. And so they did what was necessary to survive. No one spoke of those things, but they all knew and understood each other on that. That much was apparent even to Hope, the youngest of the group. Sazh didn't know how the boy managed to get through all of that horror, but without a doubt, Lightning had something to do with it.

Brown eyes narrowed slightly, looking at the calm sleeping face of their pink haired leader. Lightning was a soldier. She had probably seen people killed. And she had probably even killed people herself before the whole l'Cie mess. Even so, Sazh wanted nothing more than to protect the girl. To keep the blood from staining her hands. To keep her safe. She had enough to worry about as it was. This was probably his paternal instinct coming into play, but so what?

"Claire used to have nightmares…" Serah said, breaking Sazh out of his thoughts. "… when we were younger."

"Oh?" The older man shifted, moving from the door to sit down at the dinner table. His back was aching from his previous posture.

"Yeah…" Serah continued. "Really horrible nightmares where she'd wake up screaming bloody murder." Serah paused. "Much like earlier."

Sazh glanced between the two sisters, remaining silent. As much as he was curious about their fearless leader's past, he would not pry. If he was meant to know these things, he'd find out when it came to him. Like now. As to why Serah was telling him such things? He did not know. But nevertheless, he said nothing and allowed the girl to speak.

"She probably doesn't even remember it."

There was such a sad smile on Serah's face. One that made Sazh want to hug the girl. But he didn't. It wasn't appropriate. He didn't know Serah as well as the rest of them. And even with the fall of Cocoon and its crystallization, the older man hadn't spent much time with the younger Farron either. Probably due to the whole age gap thing.

"Mom used to sing to us when we were younger. Until we fell asleep."

"The tune you were humming earlier?"

Serah nodded. "It's really awful of me," the younger Farron said grimacing. "I don't even remember the words, but I can remember the tune."

Sazh opened his mouth to say something, but Serah continued before he could speak.

"We always felt safe when she sang that song." Serah tucked some pink strands of hair behind Lightning's ear. "We'd forget our fears. Our tears. Our troubles. All with that simple song. But when Mom died, all of that caught up to us again. But more so for Claire because she was struggling to protect me and raise me in our parents' absence."

"Serah…" Sazh's lips were pressed into a fine line. It hurt to hear this. To see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. To see her pain.

"The nightmares came back, worse after Mom died. I would wake up to hear Claire screaming and crying in her sleep." Serah closed her eyes and shivered. "All I could do was to wake her up, pretending I had a bad dream. She would let me sleep with her in bed and I would hum the tune our Mother would sing to us at night. That would be the only way she'd be able to sleep again."

Serah jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. The younger girl looked up to find Sazh smiling sadly at her. "It's okay Serah. That's all in the past now. You're still here. Light is still here-"

"But it's not over yet Sazh," Serah said looking up at the man.

"It's not?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Serah looked back to Lightning. She pulled up the covers a little bit, the blanket having slipped off of Lightning's shoulders when she shifted earlier. "And what I'm about to say will probably sound crazy too."

Sazh raised an eyebrow.

"Our mother didn't die of natural causes," Serah said, much to Sazh's surprise. "Claire tried to keep this stuff from me, because she didn't want to worry me. But I knew. I could hear the things the doctor said to her, even when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I have a very good sense of hearing."

Serah picked up one of Lightning's hands and held it between two of her own. Lightning's fingers curled around hers slightly.

"The doctors didn't know what was happening to our mother. They had never seen anything like it before. But I knew." Serah brought Lightning's hand up to her face and squeezed gently. "I knew…"

And for a moment, a heavy silence surrounded them.

"She was murdered." Serah whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Sazh gawked. "W-what?"

"The Tainted," Serah said, blue eyes narrowing hatefully. "She was murdered by the Tainted."

* * *

"Captain!"

Rydgea's head snapped up at the call of his name. The captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command was currently taking a break from patrol, resting at the northern patrol camp. He watched as one of his soldiers dashed towards him, nearly face planting on the dirt path as he tripped over a rock in his haste to reach him.

"At ease soldier," the brunette said when the soldier saluted him hastily. "Take your time."

The GC soldier wheezed, hunched over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"What is it?"

The soldier huffed. "Distress call…*huff* New Bresha… *huff* Under attack…"

Rydgea's eyes widened. _New Bresha?_ New Bresha was one of the smaller settlements close by to New Oerba. About a day's trek if one was on foot. Just over an hour by chocobo.

The captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command almost jumped to his feet. "Who's attacking them!" Anxiety ran through Rydgea. If it was one of those things…

The soldier swallowed thickly. "Tainted l'Cie!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ My apologies for the short chapter. Expect the next one to be action packed to make up for this one. XD_


	15. The Trail of Flames

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, you can find my replies below._

_Jyuuha – Hehe, thanks for the review. __J__ I'm glad you're enjoying the piece, so much it makes you squeal. XD That's always a nice feeling in my opinion. If you haven't done so already, I suggest reading the prequel to this story, my very first FFXIII story called "Finding Home." It was just the beginning of all this mess and has only continued through here. Lol. Thanks again for the review! __J_

_ Riku91 – Thanks for your continued support Riku91! To know that I have readers willing to suffer through chapter after chapter of giant walls of text is a rather flattering feeling. __J__ This next chapter will not disappoint, I promise you that. XD Thanks again!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 15: The Trail of Flames ~ ***

_But Tainted fal'Cie would not falter or stagger_

_When time came pressed with Etro's dagger._

_Pursued its threat in defiance of the Maker_

_Wanting nothing more than to be the world's dark caretaker._

- the Lost Text

* * *

"She was murdered by the Tainted."

Blue-green eyes went wide. Hope stood frozen just outside of Lightning's door, fist hovering by the doorframe ready to knock and announce his presence. The door was still open from Sazh's previous rushed entry, the older man having forgotten to close it. And now, here Hope stood, stunned into silence by what he just heard.

Sazh opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form some sort of response to Serah's revelation. But with a million things rushing through his brain, he found it hard to verbalize much at all.

"A-are you… I mean… h-how can you even be sure of that Serah?"

Serah looked back to her sleeping sister. "As I said before, I'm not sure. I just… knew…"

Sazh pursed his lips. Could Serah just be imagining things? Or was this perhaps a residual effect of being a l'Cie? The afro haired man didn't know what to make of this. But Serah was not made a l'Cie until after her mother died… So how could she have developed this… sixth sense of sorts? Did the Tainted really exist before now? Was it really stalking these girls? And if so, for what purpose?

The former pilot scratched the back of his head, sighing. Their lives weren't getting any easier, were they? And far from normal too. Could they never catch a break? First, Orphan. Now, this 'Tainted' thing. What would happen next? The Maker turned out to be an all-knowing plant? Sazh paused. Well, weirder things have happened before. Which was why the older man wasn't immediately brushing this off as chocobo poop. If only-

_BOOM!_

Sazh's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. It was somewhere far in the distance, yet close enough to make him jump. A faint rumbling followed after. Blue eyes snapped open and Lightning bolted upright into a sitting position, startling both Serah and Sazh. The pair flinched again when Hope burst through the door yelling.

"Sazh! Help!"

Three heads snapped towards Hope.

"Tainted l'Cie are attacking New Bresha!" Hope exclaimed, before darting out the door to catch up with Snow.

"Oh fal'Cie…" With a look of uncertainty at Serah and then at Lightning, Sazh spun around and dashed out the door after Hope.

Lightning yanked off the blanket covering her legs and immediately stood up searching for her white sleeveless jacket.

"Claire! Where do you think you're going?" Serah snatched Lightning's coat off the couch before the sergeant could reach it and held it behind her back.

"I'm going to help them Serah."

Lightning reached around Serah for her jacket, but the younger Farron shuffled past the couch, putting it between them. "Like hell you are! You need more rest!"

Flitting around the couch and coming within arm's reach of her younger sibling, Lightning reached for her jacket again. Serah dodged Lightning's hand and scurried back to the kitchen, now putting the dinner table between them. Lightning growled. "I don't have time for this Serah! People are dying!"

"Take me with you." Serah's eyes bore into Lightning's.

Lightning blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Take me with you!" Serah repeated with more force to her words.

Lightning stared at Serah hard. "No. You're staying here. Where it's safe."

Without saying anything further, the soldier flipped over the dinner table and snatched the jacket from her younger sibling. Hastily doing up the straps in the front, Lightning did a 360 degree turn, blue eyes searching for her beloved weapon. Pink eyebrows furled when she found her gunblade in Serah's arms.

"If you're not taking me along, then you're not going also." Serah glared at her sister defiantly.

Lightning made a fist. "Serah, I really don't have time for this!"

The pink haired soldier lunged at her sister, a hand outstretched, ready to seize her gunblade and run off after the others. But rather than taking a reluctant, panicked step backwards like she expected Serah to do, Sarah took two quick steps forward and brought up her knee in one swift motion. Lightning's eyes went wide as she immediately brought her outstretched arm down to block the blow with her forearm. Following that, Lightning quickly pivoted on the balls of her feet and literally danced around Serah, out of harm's way. The sergeant glared at her sister, fuming.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lightning's tone was gruff, a hint of anger in the background. Lightning gritted her teeth. That was not the kind of move you learnt by walking around town. That was a self-defense move, a basic one at that, but one learnt in the first year of Guardian Corps training.

"I'm coming with you Claire."

"Serah-"

"Claire Lightning Farron!"

Serah's words came out like a sonic boom, making Lightning flinch from their intensity.

"Either you take me with you or you won't be going at all! I will not sit back and watch while you run into yet another fight, only to get yourself killed!"

The ferocity in Serah's eyes did not waver as she finally vented her rage at being left behind all this time.

"If that means I have to smack you silly and lock you in your own damn house, I will! Maker I will!"

The younger girl took a menacing step forward to emphasize her point. Lightning fought the urge to take a step backwards. She had never seen Serah so furious before.

"So either you let me come with you or we're fighting it out, right here, and right now! PICK! ONE!"

The Farron sisters faced off against each other under a heavy silence, their gazes locked on each other, their stares unflinching. Lightning, as angry as she was at her sister's defiance, and only showing as much, was also absolutely floored by her sister's reaction. Serah had never openly challenged her like this before. The closest incident was when Serah admitted she was a Pulse l'Cie on her twenty first birthday. But even then, it was more a case of Serah running off and Snow doing the screaming. And now…

"Fine." Lightning breathed between clenched teeth.

And now Serah was finally toughening up and dishing back what was thrown at her.

"R-really?" Serah looked at Lightning completely stunned. It actually worked. She didn't think it would work, but it did. Wow.

Lightning was making a mistake, wasn't she? This was Serah after all. Her baby sister. The sister she swore to protect from all harm. No matter what it was. No matter who it was. Ever since their parents had died. But that was a thing of the past, wasn't it? She had tried that already. And failed. And that resulted in Serah becoming a Pulse l'Cie. And the mess that followed. Maybe it was time to let it all go. And let Serah become the strong, amazing woman Lightning knew she could be. If only she'd let her be… No matter how much it worried Lightning sick.

"When we get there, stick close to Hope," Lightning said stoically, retrieving her weapon and holstering it. "He'll protect you."

Hope had spent a lot of time with Serah over the past week, when Sazh and Snow were on patrol. The silver haired boy kept his word and was doing his best to teach the younger Farron how to use the LCDs. Whether or not they succeeded was another story. Seeing as how nothing had blown up and no one was hurt, Lightning could only assume that things were going well. As well as could be when you allowed your baby sister to literally play with fire. But they needed all the help they could get, right?

Serah nodded numbly and watched as Lightning strode over to the door. Lightning turned back to look at her in the doorway. "You coming?"

The sergeant's words snapped Serah out of her stupor. She chased after the soldier, quickly closing the door behind her, and clattered down the metal staircase behind Lightning. With a quick stop downstairs to retrieve Lightning's LCDs, both of them hustled to the chocobo stables where Rygdea was already waiting for them with a chocobo. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Serah trail behind the sergeant, but said nothing when Lightning's gaze hit him.

"Snow, Sazh and Hope left just a few minutes ago," the captain said as he helped Serah onto the chocobo first. "You should be able to catch up with them in no time."

Lightning gave the brunette a curt nod, before vaulting onto the chocobo behind her sister.

"Maker protect you." Rydgea saluted.

And then they were off.

* * *

Thick black smoke billowed into the air, staining the blue sky with its ominous tower.

"That's not looking good."

Snow's brow furled, glancing at Hope and Sazh on either side of him as the trio hiked up a steep hill. Their quarry was just over the next incline. They had been travelling on foot for the past few minutes. Just a while back, the chocobos became skittish and threw them off before fleeing in the opposite direction. Something had obviously scared the wits out of the animals. And it must have been something quite horrible, seeing as how their rides had fled before they reached New Bresha. The three of them continued on, eyes drawn to the plumes of smoke covering the sky.

New Bresha was the northernmost settlement on Gran Pulse, just northwest of New Oerba itself. It was situated at the bottom of the snow capped mountains, in a shallow valley of sorts, with water and other natural resources being quite abundant in the area. The shape of the land provided a suitable place for humans to live, with a land fertile enough to grow crops and allowed the settlement to be self sufficient. It was a bit cooler than New Oerba, being further north, but the people didn't mind that so much. Water came in the form of natural streams that ran off the mountain. Due to the natural geography of the area, New Bresha was well cordoned off from the larger, more dangerous of the Gran Pulse beasties. But even so, it seemed that wasn't enough to protect its inhabitants.

"Oh Etro…"

The three former l'Cie stood at the top of the ridge, eyes wide, jaws hanging at the scene below them. The entire settlement was on fire, a fire so thick and harsh that they could feel the heat from where they stood. Houses and buildings alike burned, flames eating through them hungrily. Wood. Steel. Rock. Flesh. It didn't matter what it was, it still burned. There was the faintest sound of gunfire every so often, but they were unable to pinpoint where exactly. Were they just hearing things? One thing was unmistakeable however. The giant, sickeningly white flans pillaging around the flaming remnants of town. The red eyes on their stomachs were a dead giveaway.

"We're too late…" Hope's voice was a ghost of a whisper. He collapsed to his knees, eyes never leaving the carnage below.

"No!" Snow said. "There's still hope." The blonde behemoth pointed at one of the flans, a flash of light barely visible from the red flames surrounding it. The distinct flash a rifle muzzle made when firing.

"We have to hurry!"

* * *

"Oh mother of Maker…" Serah stood, wide-eyed, hands over her mouth as she gasped. The sight before her… It was just too much.

It had taken them forty five minutes to get here, the chocobo running the fastest it ever had while carrying two people. But, as fit as the bird was, it still needed to take a few breaks along the way. And when they came within sight of the outer rim surrounding New Bresha, the damnable thing bucked them off and took off screeching in the opposite direction.

Gloved fists squeaked as they clenched harder. "Tch!" Lightning could feel the bile rising in her throat. She gritted her teeth. The soldier stood to Serah's right, at the top of the valley ridge looking down at New Bresha. The remains of the town that is.

Neither Lightning nor Serah were injured from the fall off the chocobo thankfully. Though Lightning was pretty angry about it. Or perhaps that was merely a façade for something else. Serah wasn't sure. Lightning was hiding something, she knew that much. They had yet to have that talk, between the both of them. But considering the current circumstances, whatever it was had to wait. The younger Farron made a mental note to bring it up after this whole ordeal was over.

An explosion of water and one of the burning houses went out.

"There!" Serah exclaimed, pointing at what Lightning could barely make out as a splotch of silver and orange in the distance. Hope was conjuring another Waterga, trying to bring the flames under control.

A distorted wail.

Blue eyes flicked upwards from Hope's position to fall upon a giant white flan facing off against a white and green form.

"Snow!" Serah shook as she watched Snow stand with his arms crossed before his face unflinching, under an assault of slaps from the white flan. Sazh was close behind, guns blazing as Snow acted at the decoy. But the older man's attacks seemed to do little against their opponent.

"Serah."

The younger Farron jumped at the sound of her name, turning quickly to look at Lightning. She soon found something cool and hard pressed into her hand.

"Hold onto this for me."

When Lightning removed her hand from her own, Serah found herself staring at Lightning's survival knife. A hand on her shoulder made the smaller girl look up.

"See what you can do to help Hope," Lightning said, the soldier struggling to keep a straight face while preventing her inner turmoil from showing. "I'll go get that fiancé of yours." A small smile.

Serah nodded, smiling faintly before tackling her pink haired sibling into a tight hug. "Stay safe" she whispered.

"You too. Be careful." And then Lightning was off.

* * *

Another explosion of water. Another house put out. Hope hunched over, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his already drenched skin. It was so incredibly hot here! And Hope was so incredibly tired. He was doing his best to put out the flames, but he could only do so much.

Initially the trio, Hope, Snow, and Sazh just dashed through the streets, buildings flaming on either side of them, trying to put down the tainted flans as fast as possible. But like all tainted l'Cie they had faced before, these flans would not go down without a hell of a fight. It wasn't until a burning building collapsed on top of Snow did they rethink their strategy.

Thankfully, before the building crashed upon him, Snow's panic activated his LCDs. Steelguard went up instantly and Snow was left relatively unscathed. A minor burn here and there, but nothing a Cura spell couldn't fix. The blonde behemoth, even after a week of practicing, still hadn't figured out how to use his LCDs properly. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't in any mortal danger…

Hope huffed again. Another building put out. Blue-green eyes searched the area around him. Ten buildings down. Only another thirty or so to go. The silver haired boy sighed. He had already finished extinguishing the buildings closest to the others and was now making his way through the buildings just beside the first set. That's how Snow was almost buried. An adjacent building had crumbled, crashing into the building that toppled over Snow in a domino effect. To prevent another repeat of that, Hope was now focusing on the second row of buildings closest to them, extinguishing fire surrounding the trio radially.

Hope took a deep breath, before forming another Waterga in his hands and launching it at the next building over. Snow and Sazh decided it best to push on against the tainted flans to contain the damage, if that was even possible. They were relatively safe from any more crumbling buildings for now, as the previously fiery structures were nothing more than sopping wet smoulders. But that still didn't make Hope feel safer. And that wasn't because of the tainted flans roaming around town either.

The tainted l'Cie were dangerous, yes. But who set the town aflame? The flans showed no signs of elemental magic. Just like the previous tainted l'Cie, they resorted to physical attacks and brute force. Yet something had caused the town to burst into flames. And it certainly wasn't spontaneous combustion.

"Hope! Look out!"

The silver haired boy looked up just in time to see a scorched chunk of concrete wall soaring towards him. With the fire having eaten away at the internal structure of the building he stood next to, it was only a matter of time before it started to come apart in chunks. Hope's eyes went wide, a split second later catching a blur of pink in his peripheral vision before he was tackled from the side. Hope tumbled across the ground with another body. The mass of rubble smashed to the ground where he originally stood, fist sized projectiles exploding outwards, narrowly missing him and his saviour.

"Li-" Hope gawked.

"S-Serah!" Hope's eyes almost popped out of his head, the younger boy finding himself in the most awkward position ever. That being lying directly on top of Lightning's little sister, face planted firmly against her chest between-

"Are you alright?" Serah was breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat, her arms protectively wrapped around Hope's shoulders from when she tackled him down earlier. The back of her shoulder and her left elbow stung, probably both grazed from their tumble in the dirt. But that was nothing considering what might have happened had Hope been hit by the flying debris.

Hope scrambled to his feet, face reddening beyond his flush from the heat as he reached out a hand to help the older girl up. "W-what are you doing here! Where's Lightning?" The silver haired boy sent a Cura spell in Serah's direction, the stitching on his LCD glowing green as he did so.

Serah breathed in relief as a cool, calming sensation washed over her. She took Hope's hand and stood up. The stings in her shoulder and elbow disappeared. Turning her gaze past Hope, with Hope following the direction of her stare, the pair caught a glimpse of a figure with pink hair and a gleaming gunblade in sword form rushing up behind Snow and Sazh.

"Sazh!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Sazh growled in frustration, firing another round of shots past the blonde sentinel. The tainted flan they were facing off was by far the toughest of the tainted l'Cie they had encountered. Even tougher than the tainted behemoth king, the first of the tainted l'Cie they had fought. At least with the tainted behemoth king, they could hit the eye on its chest.

These flans on the other hand, that red eye of theirs floated all over their body. It was not stationary at any one spot but was a constant moving target. One of which the old man just couldn't hit. Even if he were accurate, that good few inches of ooze covering the red eye acted like a type of bullet resistant armor and absorbed the impact of the shots before they could do any real harm. The fact that they were having so much trouble with just one of these tainted l'Cie made Sazh shudder. The other tainted l'Cies had yet to take notice of them, preoccupied in seeking out other victims in this burning inferno. If the others decided to join in…

Back in the day, as a Pulse l'Cie, Sazh was a damn good ravager. Vanille could attest to that. But even with a week of practice, Sazh just couldn't seem to get his LCDs to work. And so he was forced to revert to his commando paradigm, which mostly worked with or without l'Cie powers as his guns were his main weapon of attack.

_SLAP!_

Snow flinched, bearing yet another harsh smack from the white flan before him. Those gooey arms stung, like being hit by a thousand rubber bands. The blonde giant gritted his teeth, arms tensing further in front of his face as he awaited the worst that had yet to come. His Steelguard was about to drop. He could feel it. Struggle as he may, he could hold it no longer. If only he could just get the timing right… But no, Snow was not that fortunate. His Steelguard finally ended, and at the worst possible time ever. Just before yet another oozy arm stretched and flailed towards him at an incredible speed. Blue eyes widened as the hand arced towards him.

"Out of my way!"

_SCHWING!_

A dismembered white oozy hand went flying past Snow, missing the blonde behemoth's face by a mere two inches. A strong wind rushed past him, sending wisps of blonde hair fluttering about his face and into his eyes. Blue eyes locked onto the tail end of a red cape swishing by. And pink hair.

True to her name, Lightning ran lightning fast towards the recoiling flan as it hurried to reshape its missing limb. With a hand outstretched to release a Thundaga, she-

"_No!" Vanille exclaimed, startling the soldier. The younger girl clutched at Lightning's arm. "You mustn't use your magic Light! You can't!"_

"_Vanille, I-"_

"_The more you use it, the more it will consume you!"_

The soldier hesitated for a split second, giving the tainted flan a chance to swipe at her with its other hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Snow intercepted the hand with his own body, standing defiantly between the offending limb and Lightning, another Steelguard up and active, preventing any major damage.

Lightning glanced back, silently thanking the giant for covering her before she launched into the air, gunblade held high above her, back arching backwards. The fluttering in her stomach spiked as the tainted l'Cie lashed out at her with its half reformed arm. That was soon remedied however as the gooey arm exploded before it got even close to her. Sazh had pelted a grenade at it just in the nick of time.

With a mighty cry, Lightning pierced the tainted flan in the throat, the red eye currently floating around that area at the moment. Even with the layers of ooze, thick as molasses and lessening the blow, it wasn't enough to completely prevent her blade from piercing it. The tainted flan let loose a distorted rumble before it turned to black ash and dissipated completely. Lightning breathed heavily on her knees, resting her forehead against her upright gunblade for support. One down. Only eight more to go.

"Sis!" Snow lumbered up to Lightning, quickly enveloping her in his arms as she struggled to stand.

Sazh pursed his lips together frowning. Lightning didn't look so good. She was pale, shaking and gasping for breath. The hand clutching at her stomach didn't go unnoticed by the other man either. Sazh could only assume that her wound from before was giving her trouble. He was only partially right. It didn't help that it was sweltering hot with buildings still burning either.

"Of fal'Cie! We've got trouble!"

Snow's booming voice caused his team mates to look up. With the loss of one of their brethren, the remaining tainted flans, all eight of them now converged on their position.

"Just what we needed," Sazh said grimacing. "At least we don't have to be chasing after them all now…"

Lightning shot the gunner an unamused look.

Sazh just shrugged.

"Hey," Snow said, looking left and then right. "Do you hear something?"

A soft rumbling came to their ears, the trio looking around for the source while still keeping an eye on the approaching tainted flans. As they continued to search, the rumbling continued to get louder and louder. Soon an audible shrieking sound was heard too. It wasn't until Sazh turned around and jerked backwards cursing, did Lightning and Snow do the same.

Two pairs of blue eyes went wide.

"Holy mother of Eden…"

* * *

"Hope! We have to do something!" Serah was panicking. Her original moment of joy when Lightning and the others defeated that horrid white flan was quickly dashed when she noticed the rest of the tainted l'Cies sliming their way towards the group. Even she could tell that they were struggling against these tainted things. When didn't they struggle against them? But now to have eight on three, that was just suicidal. It would only be a matter of time before they were overpowered and… and…

"What are we supposed to do!" Hope was still breathless from casting the previous Watergas. He barely had enough strength to stand and talk, much less whip up another set of elemental magic towards the beasts. Besides, he tried that earlier on. His attacks just bounced off of them like nothing. Fire. Lightning. Didn't faze them at all.

The heat was making it most difficult for them too. If it wasn't the heat, it was the smoke. And if it wasn't the smoke, it was the heat. And that was why he was hell bent on putting those out as fast as possible. To give them all a chance to breathe. The tainted l'Cies seemed completely oblivious to the heat.

Serah made a fist. There must be something they could do! They weren't completely helpless!

_Drip._

Blue eyes fell upon a large shadow behind them. Serah looked upwards, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she stared up at a tall structure on the outskirts of town. She had passed the said structure on her way into town, but paid no heed to it thinking it was a watch tower of some kind. But now taking a closer look, Serah realized how wrong she was. This was no watch tower. This was a very, very, VERY large water tower. One big enough to supply the whole town for a good while it seemed.

Six large pillars of metal in a circular formation held up the mushroom shaped tank above ground. Another pillar, thicker than the rest of them, ran in the middle of them all, connecting the tank to the ground. Inside the central pillar was probably a variety of pipes, some drawing in water from the ground pushing it up to the tank, and some other pipes which distributed the water to the houses and buildings all over town.

Serah had seen such a structure only once before, in datalogs of the early years of Cocoon, before the fal'Cie had perfected everything to what she knew it to be. Never did the younger Farron think she'd get to see one of these ancient structures first-hand and up close. That thing probably had millions, if not billions, of gallons of water in it!

"Hope." Serah said in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes remained on the tower behind them, the younger Farron still caught up in the sheer size of it. Serah reached to the side blindly, trying to find Hope's shoulder, but her hand ended up finding his face first as he turned to look at her. Feeling his cheek in her palm, and not noticing Hope's reddening face, Serah grasped his chin between her fingers and turned his face towards the tower.

"Can we use that?"

Blue-green eyes widened significantly. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Hope also recognized the crude structure, his heart beating rapidly in excitement. "That would be perfect! Except…" Hope sighed in exasperation.

"What?" Serah turned to look at the silver haired boy.

"That thing must be a hundred feet tall Serah," Hope said frowning. "How are we supposed to get the water out of the tank?"

Serah blinked, that issue having never come to mind originally. Now that she thought about it, how were they supposed to unleash that water? It looked like the only way to get the water out was to rupture the water tank's metal siding. But could they even fling a magical attack that high up? Serah bit her lip.

Turning to look back to Lightning and the rest, Serah clenched her fist. The tainted flans were still advancing upon them. And most of the buildings in town were still aflame. If they could put those fires out, then they'd have a fighting chance. They wouldn't be fighting heat exhaustion as well as tainted l'Cies. Sarah glared at the water tower, doing a few calculations in her head. If they could just make a big enough hole for Hope to get a steady stream of water, then he'd be able to conjure more Watergas faster and with less strain.

"Serah?" Hope looked to the pink haired girl, seeing a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Hope, can you smash the middle column somehow?"

"Smash it?" Hope raised an eyebrow at Serah before looking at the water tank. Brows furled. _A firaga __would take too long to burn through. But…_ A grin curved on his face. Yes, he knew what to do.

Hope's name stitched on his LCDs glowed blue as the boy threw up his hands and a mist of ice flowed from his hand. The ice particles flew through the air like a swarm of migrating butterflies, circling around the water tank's middle pillar in a flurrying dance of crystal. A crackling sound could be heard as the metal column crystallized into ice. Serah stared at the scene wide eyed in awe. She had never seen anything like it.

"And now," Hope said breaking her out of her thoughts. "All you need to do is this."

The ravager picked up the closest fist size rock he found and drew back his arm. With a mighty pitch, the rock went hurtling through the air and smacked against the ice encrusted pillar. The two youngsters stared at the water tank.

"Umm…"

Hope smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I didn't throw it hard enough." He picked up another fist sized stone and tossed it harder at the water tank. He got the same result. Nothing. Hope's brows furled. In theory, the middle pillar should have shattered and released the water within. That is unless he accidentally froze the water inside too with his Blizzaga. Or maybe there was no water left in it in the first place.

Hope picked up yet another fist size rock to throw again when something metallic whizzed past him and hit the crystallized central column with an audible ping. Rubbing the sweat from his eyes, Hope stared at the water tank to see Lightning's survival knife embedded in it, only the hilt visible. The boy turned to look at Serah.

"It was worth a try," Serah said in disappointment. "But what do we do-"

_Crack._

The youngsters turned back to the water tank to see a small crack forming from where the knife had pierced it. And then another crack. And another crack. And another crack.

Hope whooped for joy as more cracks splintered along the side of the central pillar, a small trickle of water starting to seep through the hairline fractures in the metal siding. Without thinking, Serah turned to Hope and crushed the boy into a strong hug. Hope went red for the third time in the span of minutes, awkwardly and shyly hugging Serah back as he blushed. Serah soon pulled away from him and looked up at the water tank again. Her smile disappeared almost immediately, her face contorting first in concern and then fear. Hope turned his gaze upwards, his expression soon following suit.

The central pillar of the water tank housing the inner pipes continued to crack, more and more. The water originally trickling down from the cracks was now streaming down the side, the volume of water increasing faster and faster as the water tank groaned under the pressure. Then the central column shattered completely in a spray of water and ice and metal shards. And there was a big hole at the bottom of the tank.

"Uh oh…"

Serah and Hope looked at each other at the same time before Hope grabbed Serah's hand and took off running. Serah didn't need any further prompting to follow after the boy, both of them running for their lives lest they be pummelled and drowned under the mass of water from the insanely large water tank just a few feet away. But their efforts were too little, too late. The gallons upon gallons of water rushed out of the newly made opening and exploded on top of them with the force of hundreds of Watergas.

Hope conjured up a Protectra, Shellra and Barwater spell, in that exact order, over both of them just as the water crashed down upon their heads. That move literally saved their lives. The spells encircled the both of them in a protective, semi-transparent bubble that immediately lurched upwards to the surface of the water,and rested just on top like an emergency floatation raft.

Both of the youngsters held onto each other for dear life, screaming as they were swept into town with only Hope's spells keeping them afloat a top this humongous waterslide from hell. Though if Fang were here, she'd probably call it white water rafting, Gran Pulse style. No raft. Just water. And a hell of a lot of fun. The buildings in town were built so closely together that they acted like a funnel of sorts, containing and guiding this large amount of water straight towards Snow, Lightning and Sazh.

The trio stared at the tsunami of water racing towards them, all of them slack jawed, as they watched Hope and Serah surf at the top of the water in their bubble of magic. Snow was the first to react, immediately grabbing Sazh and pulling him in front of him next to Lightning. With his back towards the oncoming wave, Snow called forth his strongest Steelguard yet. This was going to hurt. A lot.

The amount of curse words coming from Sazh's mouth shocked even Lightning, the pink haired soldier having stopped counting after hitting twenty three. Silently she cursed her broken anti-grav unit, clutching tighter onto Snow's jacket as the shadow of the twenty foot wave rushed over them. Snow gritted his teeth and braced himself as the first droplets of water splashed on his shoulders. A split second before the wave hit, Sazh's LCDs flashed purple, a Shellra, Protectra and Barwater spell of his own covering the three of them just as the water smashed down upon their heads.

The advancing flans wailed in surprised, as they too, along with the burning buildings became overwhelmed by the sheer amount of water. The length of the catastrophe lasted a mere ten seconds, but to all in involved, it felt much, much longer. Snow, Lightning and Sazh sputtered for air once the water dropped to ground level, Snow's massive frame having acted as an anchor for them when the water rushed by.

Hope and Serah were at the trio's feet, coughing up water on their hands and knees but looking very much alive still. Miraculously, Lightning's survival knife floated up and hit Lightning's booted foot, a shallow pool of water still surrounded the group. Pink locks of hair matted the soldier's face, everyone pretty much in the same shape as Lightning. A little worse for wear, and completely and utterly drenched and chilled to the bone, but still very much alive.

Blue eyes peered between locks of wet pink hair to the two young ones on the ground. Hope was the first of the two to look up and meet Lightning's exhausted yet furious gaze. The silver haired boy chuckled wearily and quickly looked to the side at the smouldering buildings next to them.

"S-sorry…" Hope said in embarrassment, with a bit of fear in the mix as well. This was not exactly how they had planned to help the others out, but it did help. Kind of…

"A-at least the fires are out..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I know nothing about military training, so the move that Serah pulled on Lightning before they dashed off to battle is something I completely made up. Whether or not it has some truth to it, who knows. XD_

_As for the water tank idea, I actually have such a thing on my street. And if it ever decided to pop a leak somehow, or explode, my house would be tsunamied over and that would be the end of me. ^^;;;;_

_And on a final note, I envision the conjuring of Waterga, or any elemental magic for that matter, being similar to element bending as seen in the anime series Avatar: The Last Airbender. So the idea with the water tank was to provide Hope with an already condensed supply of water to start with, rather than having him condense the moisture in the air together to form the Waterga and then bend the water to do what he wanted. Hopefully, that makes sense. ^^;;;_


	16. The Trail of Flames Part II

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_**WARNING:**_ _Another somewhat graphic chapter lies ahead. If you don't have a strong stomach, or dislike violence and a bit of gore, now is the time to turn back. You have been warned!_

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. You're the awesomeness! XD_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, you can find my replies below:_

_ black. dot – Thanks so much for your comments! I'm very flattered. *blushes* I personally don't think myself the best of the best or anything like that, but even so, I do my best to write something that people will enjoy. The trick to it, if I don't like reading it, it is probable that others won't like reading it too. Lol. So I write something I like hoping everyone else would too. XD And yes, the water tower idea was to make it easier for Hope to conjure Watergas. Thanks for the comments!_

_Riku91- Ever since I played the game, I wanted Serah to be part of the gang. I was rather disappointed at how little air time she got, especially showing her stronger side, so I gave her the opportunity (yes, I'm talking as if she's a real person with say on how things go in the story, lol!) to show her true colours and the deep inner strength I knew she had. As for her moving on beyond knife throwing skills, let's just say that will be explored in later chapter. I can't say anymore without giving away some spoilers. XD Thanks again for the comments, this chapter won't disappoint! XD_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 16: The Trail of Flames Part II~ ***

_From chaos the Tainted sprang, from chaos the Tainted drew power_

_Collecting the taint into Shadowed Four, the flames of chaos a flower._

_From the ground fire would erupt, from the shadows metal would tatter. _

_From the sky lightning would rain, and from the crystal water would shatter. _

- the Lost Text

* * *

"Oh Maker! They're coming back!"

With the flooding of town due to the mishap with the water tower, the former l'Cies were able to enjoy a brief rest to recover. All ten seconds worth of rest and recovery that is. Then they were thrown into battle once again.

The tsunami that washed through town had a secondary and equally unexpected side effect apart from dousing the fiery blaze that was once New Bresha. It washed away the gelatinous bodies of the tainted Flans, leaving nothing but frisbee sized red eyes behind. But as long as the eyes remained intact, the tainted l'Cie would regenerate over and over again. And that is exactly what they were doing now. Regenerating.

"Stop them before they reform!"

Transparent puddles of ooze seeped up from the ground under the red eyes, the puddles themselves frothing violently. The ooze collected around the red eyes, the deformed creatures slowly taking their familiar shape. Bit by bit, as the mass of white pudding condensed, the red eyes of the tainted l'Cie were coated in a protective layer of white.

"How about this!" A giant fist slammed into one of the frisbee sized eyes with steel bending force. The red flesh squelched under the blow, bits of burgundy erupting like a popped balloon filled with confetti around Snow's giant paw as it punctured. A garbled roar sounded and the first of the remaining tainted l'Cie turned to ash.

"Follow the old man's lead." Four shots rang out. Four shell casings hit the floor. One distorted wail shattered the air. Sazh stood poised, grin on his face, guns drawn and still smoking as the second of the remaining tainted l'Cie turned to ash. And literally bit the dust.

"Out of my way!" Lightning zipped past Snow and Sazh, gunblade in sword form held to the side as she rushed the next closest tainted l'Cie. With a well timed slash, Lightning's gunblade chopped off a half formed gooey hand reaching out to grab her. Spinning around on her heel, Lightning dodged the second half formed hand which lashed out at her flailing. With a violent thrust, pushing all her weight into the strike, Lightning's gunblade plunged into the side of the reforming tainted Flan, just barely managing to pierce the red eye lolling around inside its viscous form. Three of the remaining tainted Flans had fallen.

"Claire!"

Lightning's head snapped to the right at the call of her name, just as a blur of white crashed down upon her.

"SIS!"

"LIGHTNING!"

The pink haired soldier went hurtling through the air, Lightning's breath was literally knocked out of her. Her limbs refused to obey, and the sergeant was only half aware of her surroundings as her vision clouded and the sounds around her started to fade. There was another blur of white and soon Lightning found herself wrapped up safely in two giant arms.

"Try this on for size!" The powerful jet of a Waterga sent the fourth tainted Flan skidding backwards a few feet, causing a bowling ball sized divot in its jellylike body and exposing a fist sized portion of its red eye. Lightning's survival knife tore through the air a second later, the blade piercing the unprotected part of the red eye that had been uncovered by Hope's first attack. The tainted Flan screeched before turning to ash and dissipating. The fourth of the remaining tainted l'Cie had fallen.

"Claire!" Serah darted over to her fiancé who was cradling Lightning gently in his arms.

Hope was just a step behind the younger Farron, immediately putting all he had into a Curaga directed at his mentor. Lightning coughed, her body shuddering as the fog lifted from her mind. The Curaga relieved most of the pain wracking her body, snapping into place broken ribs and healing bruised internal organs. But it wasn't enough to stop the pain completely. Nor heal Lightning completely. The dark flutter in her stomach was as strong as ever, if not even stronger. Lightning wheezed and gasped for breath.

"Serah…" Lightning croaked, giving her sister a small smile of reassurance.

Everyone breathed in relief, all of them releasing a breath they didn't even realize they were holding. Somehow this felt like déjà vu all over again, with Lightning being injured and the rest of them helplessly watching on.

Serah held one of Lightning's hands. "You really scared me there Claire." Serah's voice was no louder than a whisper, while she strained to keep her voice from cracking. The younger Farron was shaking.

"Sorry… Serah…" Lightning said breathlessly.

Sazh cleared his throat. "Not to spoil this happy moment or anything…" Sazh's frown was unavoidable as the man stared at the scene ahead of the group. "But can we turn our attention back to the battle just for a second! Then we can get back to cuddling and making baby eyes at each other afterwards."

With those words said, everyone returned their gaze back to the remaining four tainted l'Cie, Snow set Lightning down on her feet. To the group's horror, the sickly white Flans started attacking and eating each other. Two became one, twin tainted Dire Flans merging into existence. But they didn't stop there, the remaining two tainted l'Cie repeated the process, gouging out bits from each other and consuming them until they merged together yet again, growing in size to form the dreaded Monstrous Flan. Tainted style. Four red eyes swirled around in the tainted l'Cie's stomach.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger gun." Sazh said openly gawking.

The tainted Monstrous Flan turned towards the group of former l'Cies, easily towering over them as it was almost two storeys tall. Everyone took a slow reluctant step backwards. And then another. And another one. The slimy monolith slowly oozed its way towards them. Either it was very slow moving or in not much of a hurry. Either way, the group was thankful for the breathing room, even if the atmosphere was a very tense one.

"Someone have an idea of just how to take that down?" Snow grimaced as he continued to back up with the others. Their opponent continued to advance towards them. While it was typical for Snow to charge ahead, guns blazing, especially when it came to fighting monsters and protecting the ones he loved, even the blonde behemoth had learned there were just some fights you don't do that with. One of them being with the tainted's l'Cie.

"If Alexander was here, this wouldn't be a problem." Hope clenched his fist at his side. If only they still had the ability to summon their Eidolons, then all of this would be a piece of cake.

_**Tainted.**_

Lightning's eyes went wide. Serah supported the sergeant, her left arm around Lightning's waist while she held Lightning's right arm in place around her shoulders. The moment Snow took his hands off of her, Lightning swayed dangerously on her feet, the only thing that saved her from face planting onto the ground was Serah's quick reflexes. Thankfully no one seemed to think it strange for Lightning to be unsteady on her feet after that blow. Which was good for her. The others still didn't know about her brand, the real reason for her continued weakness. Or much about the Tainted for that matter. She'd get around to telling them. Eventually. Maybe.

"_Do the others know?" Fang looked at her with such intensity that Lightning found herself unable to form a verbal reply._

_**Tainted.**_

"Tch." Lightning glared at the tainted l'Cie in front of them. The grip around Lightning's waist tightened. Looking at her sister, Lightning found Serah staring wide eyed at the sickly white Monstrous Flan.

"D-did it… did it just try to s-say something?"

Lightning gawked at Serah. "W-what did you just say?" _Serah heard it?_

Before Serah could repeat her words, the back of the tainted Monstrous Flan exploded in flames, the creature wailing as it spun around to face its attacker.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples!" came a voice close by. From the wreckage of one of the buildings, a PSICOM soldier - a Sanctum Archangel to be exact - emerged with a grenade launcher in hand. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Another grenade rocketed into the air, blowing up in the tainted l'Cie's face. The beast roared in aggravation.

"Is he crazy!" Sazh couldn't believe his eyes. Just who was this guy and where did he come from?

"Aren't we all, to be doing this kind of stuff willingly?" Snow chuckled at the older man.

Sazh sighed, shaking his head. "Kids these days."

"Now's our chance!" Hope piped up. The tainted l'Cie had its back to them, all four of the red eyes visible to the group. With a quick glance around, Hope, Snow and Sazh nodded to each other.

Lightning moved to retrieve her fallen gunblade, but Snow put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Don't worry Sis," Snow said giving her a grin. "Let us handle this. You and Serah stay back."

Lightning opened her mouth to rebuke, but Serah shook her head at her. Lightning scowled but said nothing. As much as she wanted to kick the snot out of the tainted l'Cie, even she had to admit she was in no shape to do it. How shameful was that? Lightning gritted her teeth.

"Snow." Serah looked at her fiancé.

Snow met Serah's gaze.

"Stay safe. All of you."

Snow flashed his signature smile and gave Serah a thumbs-up. "The heroes never die."

Lightning rolled her eyes. Sazh sighed in exasperation, rubbing the back of his neck. Hope merely shook his head. Jogging over to Lightning's gunblade, the silver haired boy retrieved the weapon from where it had fallen.

"Hang tight, both of you," Sazh said, twirling his guns around in his hand. "It will be over before you know it. No harm will come to you." A nod for emphasis.

Lightning pursed her lips together, frowning.

"Light…" Hope handed Lightning her gunblade. "We'll be careful. And…" Hope looked downwards, fidgeting momentarily. Lightning's eyebrow raised up questioningly.

A faint blush crept up to Hope's cheeks. "I… I uh…I'll try to watch out for you too."

Lightning blinked at the boy's statement, before a smiled curled on her face. "That's a promise Hope."

"Y-yeah…" Hope said bashfully.

Another explosion ripped through the air. With the mysterious soldier being much more of a threat in the eyes of the tainted Monstrous Flan, the tainted l'Cie chased after the Sanctum Archangel as he retreated back through the remains of town. As much as her stomach turned at the thought of them fighting without her, Lightning gave a curt nod of approval to them all, that action alone instilling such strength and confidence in Hope, Snow and Sazh. Serah remained silent, but smiled. And so, without further ado, the trio took off after the tainted l'Cie and their mysterious saviour.

"So what's the plan hero?" Sazh said running on par with the blonde giant.

"Since when have heroes ever needed plans?"

* * *

"Holy sh-"

For the second time in his life, Lieutenant Mathias Trenton, of the Third Patrol Unit for New Bresha ran like his life depended on it. Actually, his life really did depend on his ability to run, having to dodge gooey arms ready to rip his head from his shoulders and all. Though, this wasn't exactly the second time he had fallen into this kind of a situation before. But for argument's sake, this was the second _major_ time he ended up running for his life.

The Sanctum Archangel somersaulted forward just as a gooey white arm raked the air where his head used to be, tearing off a chunk of wall from the building he ran next to, barely missing him by a few inches. Not missing a beat, the moment he was on his feet again, the lieutenant bolted forward and pulled a sharp right turn into the nearest alleyway. Quickly reloading his grenade launcher, the soldier spun around in the middle of the alley and waited for his pursuer. The moment the white puss of a head turned the corner and peered into the space between buildings, the grenade launcher fired straight at the monster's face.

Back in the days of Cocoon, Mathias started off as a soldier in the Guardian Corps. With the bastard of a father running out on him and his mother at a young age, Mathias had to do something to support them both. Showing promise very earlier on in his career, Mathias was soon transferred over to PSICOM where he progressed to the rank of Lieutenant. With an affinity and aptitude for rifles and anything remotely similar, Mathias easily jumped from being a PSICOM Ranger to a Sanctum Archangel. Receiving his first grenade launcher just before the events of the purge, the lieutenant was one of the few who survived the fall and crystallization of Cocoon and helped to evacuate the civilians to their new home on Gran Pulse.

"Booyah!" Mathias whooped. Nothing excited him more than a perfectly executed shot. His moment of celebration however was quickly interrupted when, from the smoke of the explosion, a gooey hand shot towards his head.

Mathias was naïve back then. Lapping up the all the lies PSICOM fed to him. About the Pulse invasion. The l'Cie. Everything. And he didn't realize just how naïve he was until he was about to be smooshed by an Adamanchelid back when Eden was being invaded by Pulse monsters. His blasted _comrades_ had sealed up the emergency gate without waiting for him, and Mathias was left shaking in his boots as that monolith of a beast charged at him. But that's when the unlikeliest of heroes came to his rescue.

"Maker!" The Sanctum Archangel jerked backwards, tripping over some loose debris and ending up flat on his back. That mishap saved his neck as the hand overshot him and found a wall instead. Bricks rained down upon Mathias, the lieutenant quickly rolling to the side scrambling to his feet and taking off running once again.

"Annoying bugger!" he grumbled in frustration. Mathias turned left out of the alleyway, onto the next available main road, and ran towards the trap he set. One of two traps that is. While he knew this fight would be far from easy, especially considering what he'd witnessed the other boss of a monster did to his entire squad, it was still frustrating to see that puddle of puke take a pounding from heavy weaponry and not even flinch. These things were called heavy weaponry for a reason.

On that fateful day in Eden, the day the lieutenant was sure he'd breathe his last breath, his saviours were none other than the very Pulse L'Cies he was sent to hunt down and destroy. The very same ones who were now fighting to save his new home. And the very same people he intended to return the favour to.

"Come on, you snot ball! Come and get me!" The Sanctum Archangel taunted his pursuer, narrowly missing the amazingly flexible gelatinous white hands as it tried to sweep him off his feet. He would not die yet. He could not die yet. Not when the rest of his squad gave up their lives so that he could escape to town and warn them of the impending monster attack. A warning that came much too late, for New Bresha was already in flames when he stumbled over the ridge.

Mathias was the last survivor of his unit. New Bresha's Third Patrol Unit was making their rounds five kilometres south of town when they were attacked by a beast they had never sent before. A type of bird whose wings were more like a cowl or a cape, swaying in the wind as it danced to an unheard beat. But what was the most notable of it all, was the sheer size of the beast. As big as a behemoth king that literally flamed like a phoenix. All that was left in its wake was a scorched trail of burnt remains.

Mathias yelped, the soldier unable to fully dodge another swipe from the tainted Monstrous Flan behind him. The back of his armor was ripped cleanly off by gooey fingers, the once gummy digits now hardened into claw like rock spires. The Sanctum Archangel flailed in the air for a moment, having been tossed airborne, before he landed in a dazed heap of limbs, momentarily stunned. That would have been the end of the Lieutenant had it not been for the intervention of three familiar forms.

"Hey goo ball! Over here!"

An explosion of fire laced the back of the tainted l'Cie causing the beast to roar and spin around to face its new attackers.

"That's right!" Sazh exclaimed. "We're not done with you yet!" A spray of bullets.

The distraction by the former l'Cies gave Mathias enough time to snap from his daze, the soldier shaking his head to clear the fog from his mind. Pain stung at his back, the sharp spires having ripped through the fleshy muscle on top of his armor. But the wounds were not too deep, thankfully. A flesh wound of sorts. Mathias ignored the pain, reloading his grenade launcher with his last round before spinning around to his target.

"Eat this demon!"

The tainted Monstrous Flan roared as the exploding grenade almost toppled it onto the former l'Cies. The Sanctum Archangel tossed his now useless launcher to the ground before running again. The tainted Flan slimed after him seeking blood.

"Oye!" Snow called out to the soldier. The trio of heroes followed after the man and tainted l'Cie.

"That guy really wants to get himself killed!" Hope exclaimed in exasperation.

"Stay back!" the Sanctum Archangel yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you crazy boy!" Sazh yelled back.

"Stay back!" the soldier repeated. Mathias turned back for a split second, spraying the ground in front of his saviours with bullets. Snow, Sazh and Hope skidded to a halt, Snow standing protectively in front of the two others with Steelguard active. But that was unnecessary, as the shots were never intended to be deadly in the first place. Just a distraction.

"Hey! We're on your side!" Sazh yelped as a spray of bullets came flying in their direction.

The trio watched as the Sanctum Archangel led the tainted Monstrous Flan into a half constructed building, steel beams visible with the beginning of concrete walls.

"What's he-"

A massive explosion rocked the area, shaking the ground under their feet. The trio stumbled to remain upright, eyes wide as the half constructed building collapsed in on itself in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"You alright, Serah?" Lightning wrapped an arm around her shivering sister. The Farron sisters currently sat on the remains of a stone staircase which led up to what was once a beautiful cathedral of sorts. Hope, Snow and Sazh had just moments ago chased after the mysterious soldier who led the tainted Monstrous Flan away deeper into the settlement. Explosions were heard in the distance occasionally, the ground rumbling and the air eerily silent with the exception of the tainted l'Cie's cries.

Serah snuggled into Lightning's warmth, both of them still sopping wet. With the flaming town now doused, the bitter cold of the north was now making itself known. The chill factor tripled with the two girls still sitting in drenched attire. Serah cursed herself for not dressing in something more appropriate than her typical attire. Something like a thicker sweater for example. And a warm pair of pants.

"I'm f-f-fine C-Claire." Serah shivered some more. "J-just a bit c-cold."

Lightning frowned, pulling the smaller girl closer to her. She herself wasn't immune to the frigid air, but perhaps she was a bit tougher in handling it. As a soldier, the luxuries of warmth and comfort weren't always there, especially in the most gruelling of missions. And in situations like that, all one could do was to make do with the best of what they had.

"D-d-do you t-think t-t-they're alright?" Serah clung to Lightning's jacket.

"Snow and the guys?" A grin formed on her lips. A chuckle escaped Lightning's throat shortly afterwards, much to her sister's shock. "Snow's too stubborn to die," Lightning replied. "Not to mention Sazh will keep him in line if something were to go wrong. Hope's no pushover either. Though I'm sure you've seen that already yourself."

Serah smiled. Yes, she knew of what Lightning spoke of. The camaraderie between the former l'Cies had only grown stronger after the crystallization of Cocoon. While Serah felt a bit awkward at first, having missed so much while in her crystal slumber, the group welcomed her with open arms and that was the end of that. There were no words that could describe that feeling of belonging. That sense that they'd known each other for forever. It was a truly amazing feeling. A feeling that she thought she had lost when her parents died.

A shudder ran through them both, one that did not originate from Serah. Blue eyes looked up to see Lightning's eyes squeezed shut, with her jaw clenched tightly. "Claire?"

"It's n-nothing Serah. Don't worry about it."

Serah frowned, noticing Lightning's free hand clenched into a tight fist. Lightning flinched when she felt a cool hand on her stomach.

"It still hurts… doesn't it?"

Hurt was not quite the word Lightning would have used.

"I'm fine."

No, for truly the flutter in her stomach did not hurt.

"_Claire._"

Lightning wasn't quite sure how to describe the feeling that overtook her, every time she was within sight of a tainted l'Cie.

The pink haired soldier sighed. "It bothers me from time to time," was all she said. Which was not untrue. Just… not entirely wrong either.

Ever since that last time, in the land of waking and sleeping - as Vanille had put it - the fluttering in her stomach had gotten worse. Exponentially worse. Before, she could handle a couple of tainted l'Cies at once. But now, just one of them, no matter how big or how small they were, was enough to make her want to wretch everything in her stomach and pass out.

Breathing became difficult. Standing became a challenge. Thinking was a sheer test of willpower alone. And fighting… well, Lightning wanted nothing more than to hack her enemy into a billion pieces and drink their blood in victory. Lightning shook her head. Where such thoughts came from, she didn't know. But they were starting to scare her. Really scare her.

Lightning was never the violent type. She may act like it at times, but she really wasn't. Some situations involved the use of fists, but not to the point of senseless bloodshed and decapitation. And ever since that day - or dream, or vision, whatever you wanted to call it - happened, that's all she craved to do.

A massive explosion drew her from her thoughts, Lightning immediately jumping to her feet. Serah did the same, clutching tightly to her. Both of them watched in awe and horror as a building under construction imploded on itself. A shockwave rumbled through the area, both Serah and Lightning stumbling to keep their footing.

"Snow!" Serah exclaimed in absolute horror, once she got her balance back.

There was a creak and groan of metal behind them. Lightning spun around at the sound. Blue eyes went wide as a half crumbled wall of the cathedral collapsed towards them.

"Serah!"

Thunder ripped through the area. Serah hit the ground with a breath stealing force. The younger Farron gasped for breath, head spinning as the ground shook. Pebbles rained down upon her, stinging her skin. An arm instinctively came up to shield her face from the onslaught. When the worst had passed, Serah looked around in a daze. Blue eyes snapped open when she realized she was alone.

"Claire?"

Having received no reply, Serah pushed herself up to sit quickly, a hand racing to her head immediately as a wave of vertigo hit her. Shaking her head to ease the sensation, which in the end just made it worse, Serah caught sight of her sister's hunched form a few feet away. In the area where they once stood, in front of the cathedral. It seemed Lightning had shoved her clear from the collapsing building.

"Claire!"

Serah scrambled over to Lightning as fast as she could manage, stumbling a few times and nearly face planting on the rocky ground itself. But the younger girl stayed on her feet and immediately grabbed Lightning by the shoulders.

"Claire!"

Lightning was pale, far too pale for Serah's liking. The soldier stood rigid, yet limp at the same time. Eyes stared ahead but not really. Lightning barely breathed. If one didn't know any better, they'd say she was catatonic.

"CLAIRE!" Serah shook the older woman by the shoulders, an immeasurable fear gripping her heart. "Claire! Talk to me!"

It took a few shakes before Lightning blinked, life slowly coming back to those frozen blue eyes of hers. "S-Serah…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh Claire! I'm here!" Serah hugged her sister tightly.

"Serah I-"

"Shhh Claire. It's alright. I'm here."

"I didn't mean to…" Lightning's words got caught in her throat.

"Claire?" Serah looked up at her sister, worry and concern visible on her face. Lightning continued to stare straight ahead, murmuring about something she didn't mean to do. Finally turning to look at what Lightning was looking at, Serah gasped, her hands immediately covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

* * *

"Did it… work…?"

"Take is easy son, don't talk." Sazh frowned, looking down at the mangled body of the Sanctum Archangel.

Hope was trying his hardest to heal the man, to stop the bleeding, to fix the snapped bones in his broken body. But no matter how much he did, it still wasn't enough. Sazh put a hand on Hope's outstretched hands and shook his head. Hope's shoulders slumped in defeat, the silver haired boy biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You're a hero man," Snow said, smiling sadly at the dying soldier. "You saved us."

Mathias smiled at that, his smile disappearing quickly from his mouth as a coughing fit overtook his body. Snow held tightly onto the man's hand, swallowing painfully as he watched a stream of crimson run down the soldier's chin.

The Sanctum Archangel's trap had been a success. The jagged pieces of steel and concrete from the imploding building punctured through the gelatinous body of the tainted Monstrous Flan, piercing two of the four eyes, reducing it back to a tainted Dire Flan. Thinking he had defeated the creature completely, Mathias whooped and pumped a fist into the air, his back facing the demolished building. The lieutenant had escaped through an opening on the opposite side of the entrance before detonating the explosives he had rigged to the support beams of the structure.

But he should have known it wasn't the end there. With his back turned, the Sanctum Archangel did not see the tainted Dire Flan emerge from the rubble. He was soon snatched up in a gooey hand, daggling over the creature's foul mouth. Rather than smack him into a pulp, the tainted Dire Flan tossed the soldier up into the air and swallowed him whole. But not before Mathias pulled the pins from the belt of frag grenades wrapped around his torso. The explosion that followed stilled the beast once and for all, turning it to ash. And also sealing his fate.

"Now… we're even…" Mathias breathed hoarsely.

"Even?" Sazh looked at the man in confusion. "Do you know us, son?"

"E-" Another coughing fit took over, Mathias spitting blood as he gasped for air. "E-Eden…" he wheezed. "Pulse invasion…"

A surprising calm overtook Mathias. The pain in his limbs slowly numbing. The sounds around him slowly fading. His vision slowly darkening.

"You… saved me…"

Eyelids grew heavy. Breaths were growing faint.

"From the… turtle… at the gate…"

Blue-green eyes went wide. "You were that guy…" Hope said, his voice barely a whisper. "The one we saved from the Adamanchelid."

Hope would never forget that moment. They were on their way to Orphan's cradle, when they had stumbled across a lone soldier cornered by an Adamanchelid. It was quite obvious his comrades had locked him out to save their own skins, the soldier maybe just a bit too slow to reach the gate in time before it closed.

The six l'Cies easily defeated the Pulse monster only to turn and see the soldier pointing his gun at them. Not wanting another fight, but still ready to defend themselves if it came to that, it was Snow who had stopped them from advancing on the soldier quaking in his boots. Having six pair of eyes stare at you seemed to be enough for the soldier, who took off running shortly after that without looking back. It was then Hope realized how lucky he was to have a family that would never abandon him.

"Did we… *cough* … save them…?" Mathias was no longer struggling now. He had given up struggling the moment he pulled the pins on his frag grenades before being swallowed up by the milk white flan. The fact that he was still alive now was a complete mystery as well as a miracle. One of which would not last for too much longer.

The trio hovering over him looked at each other, their gazes solemnly looking back towards the center of town.

"Yeah," Sazh replied. "We did. All thanks to you."

Hope merely smiled at the soldier, knowing full well he probably couldn't even see it.

A blatant lie, Mathias knew as the last of his senses failed him. By the time he had returned to the settlement, everything was up in flames. The surviving soldiers protecting the town were either dead or soon to be dead. Even if the townspeople had managed to make it to the local cathedral to sit out the battle until it was all over, it too was most likely covered in flames taking the survivors with it. Which was why Mathias rigged up the trap in the half completed grain silo. For vengeance. But what he got instead was something much more. Something that let him die with a smile on his face knowing he had done something good in the very end.

"Thank… you…" Mathias said smiling, and breathed his last.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I don't know anything about heavy weaponry or grenade launchers etc. So if any of that stuff relating to that is wrong, that's because I made it up to fit the story. Lol._


	17. Of Chaos and Kokko

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Surprise! The next chapter is up early! That's because the usual day I normally post on (Sunday), I'll be out of town on business. And rather than make you all suffer, having to wait until I got back to post it, I decided to post the chapter early. XD _

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. You're really amazing ES. Even when I sprung this on you at the last minute, you still made time to review it early. Thanks so much! Everyone! Check out EliteSky's story "Midnight Sun"! It's awesome! :)_

_**WARNING:**_ _There is one particularly gruesome scene in this chapter. If you don't have a strong stomach, or dislike a bit of gore, now is the time to turn back. You have been warned!_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below._

_black. dot – You squealing makes me smile. XD I'm happy to know you're enjoying the story this much. ^^ Mathias (in my opinion) was surprisingly well loved. I guess I was shocked at that because personally I absolutely hate OCs. But as much as I hate them, they do help move the story along, as was what he was used for. Lol. Mathias, you shall be missed buddy. XD So what happened with Light and Serah? Read the chapter below. ;)_

_Riku91 – Even if it didn't excite you as much, it still excited you right? XD For that I am happy! That means my stuff is not boring! Whoo! It seems everyone got a little confused about what happened with Light and Serah. But don't worry, you'll get the answers in this chapter. ;)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 17: Of Chaos and Kokko ~ ***

_Caught the Tainted was, in the place between waking and sleeping,_

_To cover the world in darkness in its grasp, yet at the same time fleeting,_

_So sendeth its power of Chaos condensed, to the world that is seen,_

_To spill the blood in the land where it once ruled as queen._

- the Lost Text

* * *

Metal groaned behind them, pebbles of stone coming loose and grating against the concrete stairs as they tumbled. Lightning spun around, eyes going wide as the half crumbled cathedral wall came crashing down upon them.

"Serah!"

"_You mustn't use your magic Light! You can't!"_

And for the second time it happened. One moment, a massive chunk of concrete wall was collapsing on top them. And then in the next, Lightning stood gaping at what was hidden behind the now disintegrated concrete. The remnants of a dark Thundaga fizzled on her fingertips. A moment of time had gone missing. Again.

"CLAIRE!"

Someone or something was shaking her. Calling her name. But the soldier did not look away. Not from what she'd done. She couldn't.

Lightning couldn't breathe.

"Claire! Talk to me!"

The voice was still calling to her. Louder now. Her shoulders were shook harder. That seemed to jar the frozen sergeant from her terror. "S-Serah…" Lightning said breathlessly.

"Oh Claire! I'm here!"

Arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Serah I-"

"Shhh Claire. It's alright. I'm here."

"I didn't mean to…" Lightning's words caught in her throat. "I… I didn't mean to do it…"

"Claire?"

Serah screamed…

* * *

"SERAH!" Lightning staggered to her feet, gasping for breath. Movement to her left immediately caught her attention. Lightning drew her gunblade in a flash and slashed viciously towards her attacker.

"Woah! Lightning wait!"

Lightning slashed blindly again, stumbling a few steps forward as something tangled around her ankles.

"Sis! It's Snow! It's Snow!" The blonde cowered on the ground under Lightning's glare, such terror etched on his face as his hands hovered defensively in front of him.

"S-Snow?" Lightning stared at Snow in confusion, a few seconds later bringing up a hand to cover her face. The arm holding her weapon dropped limply to her side. "Are you out of your mind? Were you trying to get yourself killed!"

Seeing that Lightning wasn't going to decapitate him after all, the blonde behemoth rose to his feet and dusted himself off. The sentinel had narrowly missed the first slash, jerking backwards just out of reach. But for the second slash, he literally had to dive and roll off to the side to avoid getting his chest cut open. Calling forth a Steelguard would have taken too long.

"I could have killed you Snow!" Lightning growled, angrily sheathing her blade with shaking hands. She turned her head to the side refusing to look at her future brother-in-law, arms crossed over her chest. "Tch."

"Sorry" Snow said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his black bandana wearily. "When you didn't return to camp, I came looking."

Camp. That's right. Night had fallen and they were now camping in the Vallis Media, in one of the many pockets in the mountain side just bordering Archylte Steppe. The group of former l'Cies were on their way to the crystallized Cocoon.

"Oh fal'Cie…" Lightning groaned, desiring nothing more to slap herself upside the head. She was supposed to be on watch right now. Not snoozing! Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

The group was tracking an unknown tainted l'Cie, the one they believed was responsible for setting New Bresha aflame. The creature had left a scorched trail of mayhem wherever it went, so it wasn't hard to follow. But it had a good head start on them and it didn't help that they needed to rest from time to time. They had yet to recover from their battle in New Bresha, but that did little to deter them from chasing after this unknown beast. It was just too dangerous to leave alone.

"You… alright Sis?"

"I'm not your sister."

Snow chuckled. "Not yet. But you will be soon."

Lightning sent a cold and annoyed glare in Snow's direction. The blonde merely smiled at her, having developed an immunity to her angry stares over their travels together. That fact made the soldier even more irritated. Lightning scoffed before she turned her back on him completely. She almost tripped in the motion, fabric snagging around her boots. Looking downwards, Lightning found Snow's white trench coat twisted around her feet.

"I thought you might be cold" Snow said softly as he approached her. "You know, being away from the fire and all. It's been a while since we've all slept outside and the nights out here can get pretty cold."

Lightning said nothing, stooping down to free her ankles from the material before rising again. She stared at Snow's crumpled jacket in her hands, lost in the memories of when they first traveled Gran Pulse as l'Cies.

"Here," the taller man said. He took his jacket from Lightning and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?" Another goofy smile.

Lightning scowled at Snow, but her expression held no malice. She was more frustrated with herself than anything, for falling asleep while on watch. Tired and exhausted as she may be, that was no excuse for her blunder. She could have gotten them all killed with her carelessness. What kind of leader got her team killed for falling asleep on the job? Lightning made a fist, jaw clenching.

"It wasn't your fault," Snow said breaking the silence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happened to those people."

Lightning went rigid.

"The ones in the church I mean."

Lightning felt sick. How could those few words do this to her? A hand immediately went up to her mouth, as a strong wave of nausea hit. Thankfully Snow was oblivious to the action as Lightning had her back towards him. But even so, Lightning's legs suddenly felt like jelly and she shuddered.

Bodies. That's what she saw in the remains of the cathedral, after the wall disintegrated from her Thundaga. Bodies of women. Bodies of children. Bodies of the elderly. So many bodies.

Scorched flesh still smoked, charred beyond recognition. Mouths hung agape, soundlessly screaming even in death. Eye sockets were empty, yet they bore into her worse than any laser could. Bones protruded from the charcoal like hands, reaching towards the ceiling as if begging the Maker why they had been forsaken so. Why they were punished and burned alive like witches at the stake. But by far, the smell of it was the worst of it all.

"Easy there." Snow pulled the trembling soldier into his arms and hugged her gently. Lightning had gone pale, even Snow had noticed it in the soft glow from the moon. Snow was certain Lightning was caught up in the memories of earlier, when they all had discovered the gruesome remains of the missing townspeople. It took all of Snow's willpower not to throw up at the scene. The others didn't fare so well.

Serah fainted. Sazh retched somewhere out of sight. Hope… Snow didn't even know what happened to Hope. Just that, one moment he was there, and the next he was gone. Probably to puke elsewhere like Sazh had done. And Lightning. Lightning was deathly pale, as if something had drained all the colour out of her. All of the life out of her. And that was the most frightening part of all.

Lightning shuddered again, unable to control the quaking of her own body. Nor could she voice her usual disdain for Snow being so close to her either. The moment she opened her mouth, another wave of nausea hit her, and it took all that she had not to crumble to her knees right then and there.

Death was a familiar thing to Lightning Farron. From the death of her parents when she was younger. To the death of comrades while training in the Guardian Corps. To the death of Sanctum soldiers at her own hands while they were l'Cies. To the death of Orphan and all the fal'Cies when Orphan fell. It had become a norm in her life, something she easily dealt with by pushing her emotions aside, acting as if she never had them in the first place. But the death of these survivors, she could not accept that as the norm. She could not bury the emotions that came with the thought of them. Not this time.

It was the brand on her stomach. That was it. It was that thing's fault. It made her weak. It made her soft. But most of all, it made her no better than one of those monsters. Those tainted l'Cies. She was one of them, was she not? Maybe not fully. Not yet. But she was one of them. And that very thought sickened her to no end. The others still had no clue.

Lightning, the destroyer of fal'Cie and defender of the people, was the same person who… killed them… those people… burnt them to a crisp… That was just… Oh Maker, she wanted to retch. She couldn't accept that!

It was one thing to fight and kill soldiers for survival. It was another entirely different thing to kill civilians - women and children - in cold blood. Though in truth, Lightning didn't kill those people. They had burned to death long before the former l'Cies made it to New Bresha. Sazh had figured that out after his stomach was empty and he was able to talk again without dry heaving. Yet at the same time, who's to say it couldn't have been her? Lightning's very being screamed for blood. And that feeling was only getting worse as time went on. How long would it be before she actually hurt someone? How long would it be before she actually killed someone? Lightning shuddered again.

"Sorry," Snow said, rubbing her back. The sentinel grimaced, seeing their strong leader trembling like this. Serah was very shaken by the incident, and that was understandable. Such sights were not things one would see walking casually down the street. But for Lightning, to see her like this… Lightning was human too, Snow knew that. It was just… she was always so strong for them. Never flinching. Never complaining. Always bearing most of the weight on her shoulders so none of them would ever have to. Yet here she was, suffering all by herself. And none of them knew it.

"S-sorry?" Lightning croaked before her hand squeezed tighter over her mouth. She should leave. Yes. She had to leave. For Serah's safety. For all of their safety. She had to go. But how? Where would she go? How would she stop the others from chasing after her?

"About last night," Snow clarified.

Lightning stayed silent, thankful for the change in topic. She didn't like where her thoughts were leading right now. Dwelling was a bad habit of hers. It tore at her all throughout their journey as l'Cies. It was her fault that Serah ended up crystal. That they all went through that. If she'd only listened to her sister and believed her when she told her the truth about her brand. None of that would have ever happened.

"I was just-"

"You had to be sure the others were safe," Lightning said quietly, finishing the sentence for him. "To make sure Serah was safe."

"Y-yeah," Snow said nervously. His eyes flickered to the soldier in his arms and then to the horizon again. Lightning was being unusually non-violent right now. She must still be feeling horrible, to allow him to hold her like this. The blonde attributed that to the fact that she was still as traumatized as the rest of them. Soon enough though, before he'd realize it, she'd be back to normal and punching him in the head. The thought made him smile.

"You will protect Serah, right Snow?" Lightning sought the taller man's gaze.

"Of course Sis," he said immediately. That was a given.

"Even from me?"

"W-what?" Snow did a double take at Lightning. Maybe he heard her wrong.

"Would you?" Lightning narrowed her eyes at him, standing up straighter. The steel behind her eyes had returned, as did the strength she normally had. "Snow?"

"C'mon Lig-"

"Would you protect her Snow? Even from me? Yes or no?" Lightning untangled herself from Snow's arms and backed up two steps to look at him better.

"Sis, I-"

"SNOW!"

"I would protect her!" Snow exclaimed in exasperation. "Even if it meant my life! Even if it was from you!"

Snow breathed heavily. He felt as if he had just run a lap around Gran Pulse non-stop. Why was Lightning asking him this? What was she trying to tell him? Was this another one of her tests, to see if he was worthy enough for Serah? Or was she just plain messing with him?

A small yet sad smile crept up on the sergeant's face. "Good." Lightning handed Snow his jacket and walked back to camp in silence.

Snow could only watch her back disappear in the dark as he was left in confusion.

* * *

"Lightnin'! Wake up!"

The said person groaned, brows furling as she rolled over onto her side and curled up. Normally, Lightning would have sprung up from her slumber, gunblade drawn, eyes searching for whatever danger they faced at such an urgent tone. But right now, she didn't. She was exhausted, more than she thought was humanly possible. For the past few nights, she hadn't been sleeping well. And it was finally catching up to her now. Little did she realize it had something to do with the horrid brand carved into her stomach…

"Damnit Lightnin'! Now is not the time for that!"

Lightning lethargically shoved off the hands shaking her shoulders. "Go away…" she murmured, refusing to open her eyes.

Whatever it was could wait. Either that or one of the others would handle it. As much as Lightning scoffed and berated them for their errors, the rest of her family was rather adept at dealing with anything life threw at them. Even with this whole Tainted mess. They were alive. They overcame the challenges the tainted l'Cies posed to them. And none of them had even been injured in the process. Except her that is, but that didn't count. Lightning was very proud of how they were doing. Though, she'd never openly say it. Lightning Farron did not do such things.

A frustrated sigh. "Lightnin', as much as I want ta slap ya right now, I can't bring myself ta hurt that pretty face of yours. So you'll just have ta settle for this!"

Lightning yelped as a sudden feeling of vertigo overtook her and she found herself momentarily weightless. Then she splashed into something icy cold and wet. The pink haired soldier instinctively flailed and kicked, gasping loudly for air the moment her face breached the surface of the liquid surrounding her.

"Fang! That was so mean!" whined a voice close by.

"It ain't my fault Sunshine sleeps like a dead fal'Cie. I had ta wake her up somehow."

Still sputtering, Lightning clawed at the ground of the shore, dragging herself out of the icy wetness. Feeling solid earth underneath her, she collapsed onto her stomach, coughing up what she could only assume was water. A pair of leather sandaled feet walked into her view.

"Had a good swim princess?"

"_Fang._" Lightning hissed. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. A coughing fit took hold of her, the last bits of water she had inhaled coming up. A small hand thumped her on the back to help.

"You okay Light?"

"Fine," Lightning said, slowly rising to her feet. Icy blue eyes sent daggers at amused emerald ones. "Was that really necessary?"

Fang shrugged. "I tried ta wake ya up nicely," the Pulsian replied. "Ask Vanille. I really tried. But someone, and not ta point fingers at anyone in specific…" Fang put her hands on her hips and stared intensely at Lightning. "… wanted ta sleep. So I had ta resort ta other methods."

"And so you dumped me in a lake!" Lightning looked at Fang resentfully, fists clenched at her side. Oh she had such an urge to slug the smirking woman in front of her.

"Would ya rather I stuck my hand down your skirt and grabbed your-"

"I'm so happy to see you Light!" Vanille interjected quickly before tackling the soldier into a tight hug. As much as she loved Fang, Vanille knew such things were not Lightning's fancy.

"We were so worried about you!" Vanille squeezed the soldier harder.

Lightning was very thankful for the interruption. While she had a fair idea of what Fang was about to say, she still didn't want to hear it. The image already forming in her head was… Maker! She did not need that image in her head!

The soldier shook herself from her thoughts, a soft flush on her cheeks as she hugged Vanille back, smiling. At least one of them had the decency not to assault her in her sleep. Honestly. What did a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?

The trio stood on the shore of what seemed to be a beach of sorts. A beach with grey sand. Behind them was a forest so thick, all one saw was the blackened branches of the dead trees. Dried and bare limbs reached for the violet sky, never quite making it that far, but nevertheless making an eerie image. In the middle of the lake that Fang had promptly thrown Lightning into - the water as white as snow - was a small island with long dry grasses swaying in the windless air.

In the middle of the small island, towering over the dried red grasses was a mighty pillar of onyx. Unlike the trees, it had succeeded in reaching the sky, and did it ever. On the black pillar were symbols and writings. The symbols were very similar to Barthandelus' dagger-like body when he was merged with Orphan in Orphan's cradle. Five particular symbols stood out from the rest of the markings, a very large one at the top of the spire with four semi large ones just below it. One of the semi large symbols glowed a bright reddish-orange colour.

"What… is that?" Lightning's eyes narrowed at the ominous tower. The sense of foreboding that bled from it made her skin crawl.

"That is the reason I woke ya up in the first place," Fang said standing next to Lightning. "Think of it like a timer of sorts."

"A timer for what?"

"The end."

Lightning turned her gaze to the warrior. She swallowed. The normally carefree and at times prankster Fang was dead serious when she spoke. This was clearly not a joke. Not by a long shot. The tightening of Vanille's small hands around her further emphasized the grimness of their situation.

"Ya see that glowin' symbol up there?" Fang pointed to the symbol glowing the reddish-orange.

Lightning nodded.

"That means one of them Shadowed Four got loose."

"Got loose?" The sergeant's eyebrows went up. "From where? And where is it now?"

Lightning frowned. Fang wasn't able to elaborate much on the subject before, the trio having been attacked by the Tainted and all, but even so, Lightning knew the answer to her question would not be a pleasant one.

"From the place between waking and sleeping." It was Vanille who replied.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Kokko, the bringer of ash and fire is the first of the Shadowed Four," Vanille explained. "It was originally trapped in here, along with us. But it escaped into the real world, your world, and is now hunting blood to sacrifice to the Tainted."

Lightning gaped. "Are you telling me it was one of these Shadowed Four that destroyed New Bresha?"

Fang and Vanille looked at each other in confusion before turning to look back at Lightning.

"A small settlement just north of New Oerba." Lightning explained. "We received a distress call yesterday morning. When we went to investigate, it was already up in flames."

It was the Pulsians' turn to gape.

"How many people were in that settlement?" Fang could not hide the panic in her tone.

"A couple of hundred," Lightning said shuddering. She pulled away from Vanille, turning to the side as she hugged herself. "They were all burned alive by the time we got there…"

Vanille's hands covered her mouth as she gasped.

Fang gritted her teeth and snarled. "Light." The Pulsian warrior gripped Lightning by the shoulders. "Stop it. Whatever ya do, you have ta stop it!" The grip around Lightning's shoulders tightened, but she did not flinch.

"The more people it kills, the stronger they will get! And the more people that die, the faster the others will escape from here too! Including the Tainted!"

Lightning's eyes went wide.

_"The Tainted demands blood… Lots and lots of blood…"_

Holland's words echoed in Lightning's head. "But how can they escape and leave this place!"

Fang growled in frustration, releasing the sergeant to scratch the back of her head and pace. "How ta explain this…" The sari clad warrior took a few steps to the left before looking back to the pink haired soldier. "This place, between wakin' and sleepin', think of it as a middle ground, yeah? A place between the _seen_ world and the _unseen_ world. The seen world is where ya all are. And the unseen world is like-"

"Where you go when you die," Vanille pitched in.

"You mean like a heaven or a hell?"

"Somethin' like that." Fang continued to pace. "Ta travel back and forth between the two worlds, ya have ta pass through this place first."

"You can travel between the two worlds? How is that even possible?" Lightning's head was starting to spin. This was a lot to take in. Lightning blinked. "Wait a minute, if what you're saying is correct, does this mean we're in limbo right now?"

Vanille nodded. "It's been called many things before, limbo being one of them."

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. A headache was coming. She could just feel it.

"When the Maker left the world and went ta sleep-"

"Wait. The Maker still exists? And further more, it's sleeping?"

"Yep!" Vanille nodded. She could clearly see the confusion on Lightning's face, but it couldn't be helped.

"Why doesn't the Maker do something about the Tainted then?"

"Oye! Woman! Would ya let me finish?" Fang growled in annoyance.

"Tch." Lightning held her tongue. "Go on."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, when the Maker went ta sleep, the Tainted tried ta sneak inta your world but got stuck here instead."

"Where did the Tainted come from?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chaos."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's in the unseen world," Vanille clarified for the sergeant. She wrung her hands in front of her rocking back and forth on her feet.

Lightning sighed. This was all so confusing. "So how did the Tainted get into our world?"

"It didn't," Fang stated. "It can't yet. Not until it's strong enough. So in the mean time, it's sending its nasties." A tanned hand ran through the mop of raven hair.

"To get blood," Lightning said.

Fang nodded.

"What good would that do?"

"Ya remember how Vanille said that when people die, they pass through 'ere first?"

Lightning nodded.

"The Tainted is capturin' the souls of the dead before they can cross over."

Lightning swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"It's feeding on them ta get stronger."

"What happens to the souls when that happens?"

"They cease to exist," Vanille said in a voice softer than a whisper. The younger Oerban shivered.

"The more people that die, the more souls the Tainted has ta feed on," Fang continued. "And the stronger the Tainted gets, more of the Shadowed Four will awaken and get sent over ta kill even more people. That is until…" Fang paused and grimaced.

"Until?" Lightning didn't have to ask the question. She already knew the answer.

"Until the Tainted is strong enough ta finally cross over inta the seen world and consume everythin'."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Kokko is a mythical bird of iron and fire from Finnish folklore._

_Some of you will recognize references to the Fabula Nova Crystallis. I refer to the translation done by Lissar found here: http:[doubleslash]dilly-shilly[dot]blogspot[dot]com/search/label/Fabula Nova Crystallis_

_And yes, there are spaces in the actual website address._


	18. Etro's Messenger

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. Check out EliteSky's newest stories Abject Vindication and L'Cie Legacies! They're awesome! :)_

_Once again I have dabbled in the art of making FFXIII videos. These new ones I'm rather pleased with. Check them out and let me know what you think. :)_

_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=rZ-kU0T3e5w (**Lightning is Ultraviolet**)_

_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=VmGzi6biutM (**FFXIII Survivor**)_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, my response is below._

_black .dot – I'm happy you like the chapter. :) And I'm even more flattered you compare it to a cutscene in game. That means I'm doing a good job. XD This next chapter is a doozy. Hang on to your chair BD for things are about to get hot! XD_

_Riku91 – Thanks for the comment! I do my best to keep my stories as realistic as possible, which usually involves me researching background, etc. While it can be annoying at times, trying to get all the details right, it is rewarding especially when it fits together like it has in this story. Don't get too comfortable yet. XD There will be more questions soon and lots of exciting things. Thanks again for the comment! :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 18: Etro's Messenger ~ ***

_The Tainted unseen to Pulse and Lindzei,_

_But unfooled was Etro, no matter what they did say._

_Her messengers she sent, to the Defenders of Light_

_To even the odds in the Tainted's fight._

- the Lost Text

* * *

Quiet.

The air was silent. The sky was still grey. The ground was still dust. And the pillar of onyx still towered over them.

A thought.

"Wait. How can it feed on our souls?" Lightning looked at her companions for an explanation.

"That's because we have a small part of Chaos inside all of us," Vanille answered. "It feeds off of that Chaos. Everytime we grow, the Chaos inside us grows as well. Born of the unseen world, only Chaos will satisfy the Tainted."

Lightning pursed her lips together into a fine line. "Right… And just how did Chaos get inside of us?" Seriously, where were they coming up with these things?

"That would be the Goddess' fault," Fang replied.

"Goddess?" Lightning's eyebrows shot way up. "As in _Etro_, the Goddess?"

Vanille nodded.

Lightning stared at her friends for a good minute before collapsing to her knees. Her legs suddenly had no strength in them. This was just… Maker… This was pure insanity! First the Tainted. Then the Maker. And now the Goddess? How screwed up was this world!

"Oye Light!" The two Pulsians dashed to her side. "You alright?"

"No," the soldier said blankly. "I'm not." She held her head. It really hurt. "I'm not even sure I understood half of what you've said. And of what I do understand, you're telling me we're all doomed. By the very own gods that created us in the first place." Lightning sighed audibly.

The two Oerbans sat down on either side of Lightning.

"C'mon Lightbug, don't be like that." Fang wrapped an arm around Lightning's shoulders.

Lightning tensed slightly at the action, but did not shrug the offending limb off.

"Even if the world goes kaput, ya still have us." A charming grin.

"How comforting." Lightning said flatly.

"Hey!" Vanille slapped Lightning on the shoulder. Though Lightning wouldn't really call it a slap. More like a gentle tap.

"You may not like Fang's company, but me?" The younger girl made puppy dog eyes. "I'm the cute one. You can't but love me." More puppy dog eyes.

A small smile curled on Lightning's lips as Fang scoffed. "Cute one? Pfft. I can be cute when I wanna be. I just choose not ta."

Lightning could not stop the grin spreading across her face. Something about Fang pouting was just so amusing to her. "And why is that?" You could hear the amusement in her voice even.

Fang smirked at this. "Because…" The warrior leaned closer to the pink haired sergeant, despite Lightning's fierce look and whispered into the soldier's ear. Vanille looked at the pair curiously, unable to hear what her partner was saying. Lightning was sure being tolerant today of Fang invading her personal space.

Not even a second later, Lightning's face went scarlet. "F-Fang!" She hastily shoved Fang away from her, her face going even more red.

Fang chuckled. "Ya know it's true."

"Huh?" Vanille tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Lightning coughed behind her fist. "I-It's nothing."

"What did you say Fang?" Vanille scowled at the older Pulsian. Fang remained silent but smiled mischievously nonetheless. "Light?"

The soldier shook her head, the flush on her cheeks still lingering. "Not suitable to repeat for the underaged."

"Awwwww!" Vanille whined. "That's not fair! I'm not that young!"

"I'll tell ya when yer older," Fang told her younger counterpart. She winked.

Vanille pouted, making Fang holler in hysterics.

"Wait a minute…" Lightning's brows furled as something dawned upon her. "You said that when a person dies, their soul passes through here before the afterlife. Right?"

"Right," Fang echoed.

"How does that explain the both of you being here?"

"It's simple," Vanille said in response, her pout forgotten. "We're not dead."

"And even if we were, we're in no rush ta move on just yet." Fang nodded for emphasis. "We still have ta watch out for you blokes after all."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because we're family Light." Vanille hugged the soldier's arm, resting her head against Lightning's shoulder.

"That's right." Fang did the same, squeezing the sergeant between them. "Ya can't get rid of us that easily."

Despite the discomfort she felt at being smothered between the two Pulsians (Lightning still had issues with people invading her personal bubble after all), Lightning couldn't help but smile. Family. That's right. They were her family. And only for family would she make certain exceptions.

Lightning's smile vanished, blue eyes widening in realization.

"Light?" Both Pulsians looked up at their leader the moment they felt her go rigid. "Light, what is it?"

"I know where Kokko is headed," she said, her face twisted in absolute horror.

"Where?"

"Cocoon." Lightning almost choked on her words.

"What do ya mean?" Fang could not hide the alarm on her face.

"Today's the one year anniversary of Cocoon's fall. Everyone is going to be there to commemorate that day."

All colour drained out of the Pulsians' faces. "It'll be a massacre…"

The trio looked at each other, swallowing nervously. They were all thinking the same thing.

An explosion ripped through the area, the three of them fumbling to remain upright despite already sitting. The sound of glass breaking shattered the quiet air.

"Maker!" Fang exclaimed. "Light! Ya have ta wake up! Kokko is not on its way ta Cocoon anymore! It's already here!"

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open to the sound of screaming.

"Everyone, get up!" Snow exclaimed. His shout was unnecessary as everyone had snapped awake the moment the first explosion shattered the quiet air and the screams started.

Lightning was already on her feet, charging her way through the camp towards the skittish chocobos. Maker be damned if they were going to give her problems now! She had to hurry!

Vaulting onto the closest chocobo, Lightning directed the bird into a fast sprint towards the crystallized Cocoon. Her scrambling team mates ducked to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Light!" Snow shouted in frustration. The rest of them had yet to reach the chocobos and she was already taking off on them.

Lightning looked over her shoulder, a cold, hair raising glare hitting the blonde behemoth. Snow shivered visibly at the sight of those icy eyes, unconsciously taking a step backwards.

"Protect Serah, Snow!" was all Lightning said before she disappeared through the narrow corridor of rock towards the crystal pillar.

Lightning ignored the cries from her family as she pressed the chocobo to run faster. The enormous crystallized Cocoon was within sight, the moment Lightning exited the tunnel of rock leading from Vallis Media to Archylte Steppe. Her eyes went wide.

People were everywhere, screaming for their lives as multiple - too many to count - tainted l'Cies chased after them screeching for blood. The soldiers scattered among the civilians did their best to draw the tainted l'Cies away from the civilians, but there was hardly enough of them to protect everyone. Their weapons were far from effective, most of the bullets bouncing off of stone flesh uselessly.

The majority of the panic was closer to the base of the crystal pillar, where bodies of people appeared no bigger than black dots from the current distance. Much like ants scattering from their nest. With the tainted l'Cies being the disfigured preying mantises which fed upon them.

_**Sacrifice.**_

Lightning sucked in a breath, a hand clutching her stomach, the other holding tightly to a bunch of yellow feathers.

_**Sacrifice! **_A grin.

Even from this distance, she could hear them. And not just one of them. All of them.

_**Tainted.**_

_**Sacrifice.**_

Tainted!

_**Sacrifice!**_

Lightning shuddered, her body hunching forward as the chocobo continued its run closer to the massacre around the crystal pillar. The yellow bird jerked left and right, a vain attempt to eventually turn around, but Lightning kept directing it forward despite the intense feeling emanating from her stomach.

_**SACRIFICE!**_

_**Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**_

_**Tainted. **_

_**Sacrifice. Tainted!**_

_**Tainted. Tainted. Sacrifice. SACRIFICE!**_

From tainted Behemoth Kings, to tainted Gorgonopsids. From tainted Flans, to what Lightning could only assume to be Kokko itself. A Shadowed Four. The tainted l'Cies were everywhere.

Kokko stood as tall as a Behemoth King on its hind legs. It held the shape of a Yaksha, wings more like a cowl or a cape, as it swirled around and around in circles, dancing to some unheard yet mystical beat. Oranges, and reds and yellows adorned its form, the red in particular catching Lightning's half-hooded, pain-filled eyes. Red eyes stared back at her from Kokko's wings. Eight of them. Four on each wing. Two on the front and two on the back. Lightning's eyes squeezed shut as another shudder ran through her.

_**Tainted. **_

_**Sacrifice.**_

_**Sacrifice.**_

_**SACRIFICE!**_

_**Sacrifice!**_

_**Tainted!**_

_**TAINTED!**_

_**Sacrifice.**_

_**Beautiful Chaos.**_

Lightning's breath caught in her throat as Kokko swirled around to face her. Kokko's eyes bore into her, deep inside of her. Lightning's gaze froze on the Shadowed Four, the soldier unable to look away. Blue eyes widened.

A grin.

_**Chaotically beautiful.**_

Darkness exploded outwards.

* * *

"Claire!" Serah watched in absolute horror as just ahead of them, Lightning's chocobo bucked violently tossing her sister backwards. Lightning crashed to the ground hard.

"CLAIRE!"

"Maker!" Sazh shouted in absolute panic. "What is that!"

All eyes turned towards the giant fire red tainted beast, now dancing towards them. It deftly dodged people and tainted l'Cies alike as it closed the distance between them with surprising speed.

"Light!" Hope cried out. The soldier lay motionless on the grassy plains of Archylte Steppe. Her chocobo had already abandoned her and zipped past them squawking.

"Look out!"

The bird-like tainted beast literally burst into flames, a wave of heat exploding outwards as a distorted shockwave. The people closest to it were hit full force by the blast, immediately turning to ash and disappearing. The tainted l'Cies around it remained unharmed. That very sight stunned the former l'Cies into silence, all of them filled with anguish, awe, horror and fear. Twenty feet short of their fallen leader, they were thrown to the ground as their chocobos bucked them off and ran in the opposite direction squawking loudly.

Sazh groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and cursing the yellow birds. He was getting too old for this stuff. "Everyone alright?"

"Serah!" Snow was immediately on his feet and lumbering over to his fallen fiancée.

"I'm alright," Serah said shakily as she pushed herself to her hands and knees.

"Light!"

Hope's horrified scream caused all of them to turn towards the pink haired soldier once again. Their eyes went wide as the firebird continued its advance towards them, now within ten feet of the fallen sergeant. And it kept coming.

The gang was on their feet in an instant, charging towards their fallen comrade. But the tainted firebird would have none of that. An orb of fire condensed in front of its mouth, growing bigger and bigger. When it reached the size of a bowling ball, a cone of flame shot out towards them. Hope's and Sazh's LCDs instantly lit up, Hope's LCDs glowing blue with Sazh's LCDs glowing purple.

A Waterga shot out from Hope's hand intercepting Kokko's Firaga. At the same time, Shell fell upon them all, Sazh scrambling to blanket them all with magical protection. The result was an explosion of steam, scorching hot air hissing past them as the magical Shell bubble held, and kept them untouched. When the magical barrier dissipated, they could not hide their terror.

"No…" Snow's jaw dropped.

Left in the wake of the attack was a twenty foot wall of flames. Between them and Lightning. Lightning was now trapped on the other side of the fire wall with the first of the Shadowed Four.

"CLAIRE!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _In all honesty, I really didn't have anything specific in mind when it came to what Fang whispered to Light that got her all flustered. I can only assume it was something inappropriate or even something as simple as 'bunnies are cute.' And of course, Lightning being the more reserved one between them, she would be the first to cover up any admission of agreement or otherwise, especially if it wasn't seemingly in line with her normally cold, soldier character. *shrugs* So, as it is, I leave it to you as the reader to imagine what Fang could have possibly said. Don't let your imaginations run too wild now. ;)_

_Kokko is a mythical bird of iron and fire from Finnish folklore._


	19. Crystal Fragments

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_[no name] – I was pretty mean with that cliffhanger, wasn't I? Hehe. But that's what keeps people coming back for more right? :P Thanks for the comment! :)_

_black. dot – You are correct my friend. That is from the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology. It carried over from the previous chapter and I forgot to make note of it in my author's notes. Good catch! And congratulations on getting it after 2 reads this time. :) Gotta love Fang and her craziness huh? XD_

_Riku91 – The nicknames I believe evolved from the fanfictions and not the game. Like you, I don't remember any of them popping up in the game itself. But I have seen many of them in multiple fanfictions. In all honesty, I felt the nicknames should be included as it just felt so natural to the characters, especially with Fang and her personality. All credit of those nicknames goes to whoever thought of them. I'm just borrowing them for my piece. XD Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 19: Crystal Fragments ~ ***

_Beseeched by Muin to protect the world_

_Etro stole chaos as Lindzei's wrath unfurled_

_Giving heart to man, their power concealed_

_A mistake of which was soon revealed._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

Darkness.

Lightning was drowning in darkness.

It overwhelmed her like thick, heavy molasses, yet was blacker than any starless and moonless night. She was both thrilled and panicked by this feeling.

Wait. Thrilled?

No.

Lightning fought against such thoughts. That was the taint speaking. The corruption inside of her. The contamination. Lightning refused to fall victim to it. Yet, how could she defy it, floating here inside this pseudo-space? This blackness was not unlike the void she found herself in before Anima branded her with the pulsing threads of fate.

Fate.

If Lightning could have laughed, she would have. She would have hollered until her throat was raw and her lungs empty. There was no such thing as fate. As destiny. Or predetermination. Life was what you made of it. And Lightning wasn't going down without a fight.

Lightning writhed. Screamed. Flailed. Kicked. Gnashed. But she was still drowning. Deeper and deeper. The faint echoes of familiar voices distorted and muddled around her, like people screaming at her while she was underwater. She couldn't understand what they were saying.

The coldness of black wrapped itself tightly around her, squeezing her tighter and tighter. Like a noose tightening around her neck. She couldn't breathe. Her limbs were heavy and unresponsive. And her voice was stolen from her even before it reached her throat.

Lightning was falling.

Despair gripped her as she fell farther and farther into darkness. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She should have been able to fight back. She defeated Orphan and banished all the fal'Cies for Maker's sake!

An intense pain pierced her gut, Lightning's head flinging back as she screamed a soundless cry. Invisible chains wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling in all different directions. Thorns of onyx dug into her flesh, piercing skin and bleeding her resolve. Her resolve to fight. To keep the spark that kept blue eyes bright aflame.

Her strength quickly waned, the soldier's thrashings becoming less and less violent as seconds ticked by. Soon enough, she no longer had the strength to even twitch a finger as an unnatural coldness settled itself inside her. Brilliant blue eyes were fading.

A dark grin.

Lightning gasped for air, the edges of her vision starting to darken.

Shadowed laughter echoed in victory.

But all was not lost just yet.

_~ By grace of Etro... ~_

A roar.

_~ Let thunder herald your arrival. ~_

Fury of defiance. And pink embers of ire.

_~ Come forth... ~_

A spark reclaimed.

_~ Sunderer of falsehood! ~_

* * *

An explosion of red rose petals.

Scorching flames extinguished.

Kokko stumbled backwards, screeching at the pink light.

Snow and the rest of the group stood rooted in their spots, all eyes locked on the circle of pink runes covering the ground in front of them. A figure of white, clad in armor made of gold and onyx, emerged from the light.

"Light!"

The group of former l'Cies gawked at the giant standing in their wake, his fluttering white cape one of the many things which identified him. That and his large S-shaped blade. Tainted l'Cies growled menacingly at the newcomer, with Kokko squawking and hissing in aggravation. All failed to notice the small black stain on the Eidolon's forearm, slowly growing in size, creeping up his white flesh.

"Claire!" Serah called again, scrambling between the white knight's legs, much to his amusement. The younger Farron stopped just short of face planting into Lightning's back. The soldier stood on her feet in front of the knight as if nothing had happened. "C-Claire?"

Lightning blinked. "Huh? Serah?" The pink haired sergeant spun around to face her sister in a daze. The last thing she remembered was drowning in darkness and-

An amused chuckle.

Lightning looked up, her eyes widening into saucers when she realized who towered over her. "O-Odin!"

The white knight tilted his head to the side and regarded his partner curiously.

"So that was… I wasn't…" Lightning opened and closed her mouth but no words came out.

Ever since they had lost their Pulse brands, they had lost the ability to summon their Eidolons as well. No matter what they tried, their partners, their other halves, were just gone. So how did Odin get here? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Was it because of her- Lightning swallowed dryly at the thought. Crushing arms around her torso drew Lightning from her thoughts.

"You're alright!" Serah exclaimed, hugging Lightning tightly. "I was so scared!" She buried her tearful face in Lightning's jacket.

"Serah…" Lightning stroked Serah's hair soothingly.

"Light! Serah!" Snow cried in warning. "Look out!"

Lightning's head snapped up at the sound of a throaty roar. The soldier looked back over her shoulder just in time to see a pack of tainted Gorgonopsids taking to the air, and lunging at them. The sergeant instinctively pulled Serah behind her, gunblade drawn in one fluid motion and held defensively in front of her.

Sazh's guns blasted behind them. Hope's magic exploded in a flurry of fireworks. And Snow's feet pounded into the ground as he and the rest of the family raced towards the Farron sisters, coming to their aid. But that was unnecessary as a large shadow flitted over them.

_~ My weapon is light! ~_

The pack of tainted l'Cies went hurtling into the air, disintegrating under arcs of lightning that was Odin's Thundaga. Lightning's eyes flicked upwards. Odin's S-shaped blade twirled in her partner's hand as he regained his defensive stance. With barely any effort at all, Odin had vanquished five tainted l'Cies as if they were nothing. The grip on Lightning's gunblade tightened.

"Odin!" Lightning exclaimed. "Cut us a path!"

Odin looked down at her and nodded. The white knight took off ahead, barrelling straight at the tainted firebird sending more corrupted bodies flipping through the air. If they could take down Kokko, the rest would fall. Or at least, that was her hope.

"Serah, stay with Hope," Lighting said, turning to join the battle. The fluttering in her stomach was gone. For the time being at least. Whether or not that had something to do with Odin's appearance, Lightning was unsure. One thing she was sure of however, was that she intended to use every free moment she got to make it count. A hand tightened around the soldier's arm, causing Lightning to look back.

"Claire, I-"

"I know Serah," Lightning said with a small smile on her face. "I know. Stay safe too." Giving a quick kiss to Serah's forehead, Lightning took off.

* * *

Kokko roared in anger, its body becoming scorching red flames once again. A jet of fire burst from its mouth, ripping through the air at Odin as the white knight took down yet another tainted Gorgonopsid. A flash of light caught the Eidolon's attention. Odin instinctively brought his shield up in front of him just at the spray of flames reached him.

Molten hot fire spread across his shield like napalm. Odin's shield divided the flames like the front wedge of a boat divided water. Two streams of scorching flames razed everything in its path on either side of the shielded knight. Tainted l'Cies screeched and hollered, unfortunately caught up in their comrade's rage. They disintegrated almost instantly. Enraged by the loss of its own subordinates, Kokko spewed forth even more fire, forcing Odin to dodge to the side to prevent his shield from being completely melted through and taking him with it.

The ground where Odin previously stood erupted in a fiery tornado that shot up fifty feet into the air. A tainted behemoth king, a few packs of tainted Gorgonopsids and a couple of tainted Dire Flans were caught in the blast and turned to ashes in the onslaught. Odin crouched behind his half melted shield again, to protect himself from the sheer heat of the blast. This left his right flank open, which a few tainted l'Cies sought to take advantage of.

Three bullets pierced the air in quick succession. Odin's head snapped to his right just in time to see three airborne tainted Gorgonopsids disintegrate and dissipate. Lightning slid to a halt on Odin's right, gunblade in rifle form. Their eyes met for a moment, both of them nodding at each other before taking off in opposite directions from each other and into the battle again. Odin charged head first towards Kokko, the Shadowed Four in the process of recovering from its flaming attack. Lightning ducked forward and rolled, missing the spiny axe of a tainted Behemoth King which cratered the ground behind her.

"Out of my way!"

* * *

"Steelguard!"

Snow crossed his arms in front of his face just as a tainted flan whipped a gooey limb at him. The blonde sentinel easily shrugged off the attack, holding his stance as Hope sent waves of elemental magic zipping past him. Sazh, who was also nearby, let bullets loose. Some hit their targets dead on, tainted l'Cies disintegrating into ashes. Some shots went wide and did nothing more than infuriate the old man's opponents further.

A blast of water shot past Snow's shoulder, washing away a bowling ball sized divot of goo from the tainted flan in front of him. Soon after, something metallic curved around Snow, a standard issue army knife popping the exposed red eye of the flan the moment steel connected with red flesh. The tainted flan screeched, forcing Snow to cover his ears as the corrupted beast disintegrated into ash. Glancing back over his shoulder, Snow flashed his signature grin at Serah who already had another knife in hand.

They had picked up supplies in New Oerba, on their way to the crystallized Cocoon. While there, Rydgea supplied Serah with two fully loaded belts of standard issue army knives, much to the group's shock. After seeing her in action days prior against the tainted Gorgonopsids, the captain figured that an extra blade - or in this case, dozens of blades - wouldn't hurt. Lightning was livid at the idea, but in the end it was Serah who got the final word.

"Snow! Look out!"

Snow jerked his head forward. As he did, a tainted Behemoth King in front of him rose to its hind legs and pulled its circular axe-like weapon from its back. The massive tainted l'Cie reared back its axe hand, blank white eyes boring into Snow, ready to strike him down.

A brilliant silver grey light exploded from within the tainted l'Cie a split second before it struck, the tainted Behemoth King hollering in Pain as it staggered backwards twitching and flinching. With confusion clearly on his face, Snow searched for the source of the tainted l'Cie's infliction. Blue eyes landed on the younger ones behind him. Hope openly gaped at Serah.

"S-Serah?"

Serah's eyes met Snow's, the younger girl looking back and forth between Lightning's LCDs on her hands and the Sentinel. "I don't know what happened…" she said, looking at the LCDs again. "It just… I mean…"

"Lightning!"

Sazh unloaded his guns in a hail of bullets. Kokko had had enough. It was ready to end this fight, no matter who or what it seared. Ally or enemy. And the first target it chose was their pink haired leader, Lightning being the closest of them all to the Shadowed Four.

Sazh's rapid fire did very little. His bullets burned up in the flames surrounding the tainted firebird's body, before the metal slugs even reached twisted flesh. Kokko reared back its head, mouth agape as an inferno of flames formed at the back of its throat. Everyone watched in utter horror as a stream of flames shot out of the Shadowed Four's mouth at Lightning. Even with her incredible speed, there was no way Lightning could outrun it. But she was sure as hell still going to try.

"CLAIRE!"

Lightning darted right, in the opposite direction of her family, as a wall of flames erupted behind her. Tainted l'Cies caught in the flame's path were immediately vaporized, the dying screams doing nothing to Kokko as it sought to scorch the life out of the soldier. Lightning cried out. Her back felt as if it were on fire. The intense heat from the blast was just as damaging as the flames itself. But Lightning continued to run, even as her vision swam, and her breaths no longer drew in the oxygen she desperately needed.

"NO!"

The remaining former l'Cies charged Kokko recklessly, ignoring all of Kokko's subordinates closing in around them. They would not let Lightning die. Not again. Not like the first time that almost ended her life. They would not let Lightning die!

Bullets tore through the air. Knives sliced through flesh. Fists pounded against stone armor. And magic shattered corrupted bodies. But even with all of their efforts, they could not break through the sheer amount of tainted l'Cies between them and Kokko as the fire bird's attack edged closer and closer to their leader.

"LIGHT!"

"CLAIRE!"

The ground in front of them exploded in a rumble. The tainted l'Cies almost upon them were thrown into the air and struck down by Odin's Thunderfall. A blur of white galloped into the flaming wall a split second later. As the flames bore down upon her, the flames behind Lightning divided down the middle and Odin came barrelling through in Gestalt Mode.

_~ My steed is thunder. I am the herald of truth. I am Odin! ~_

Something clenched around Lightning's wrist and before she knew what happened, she was airborne.

"LIGHT!"

Snow charged as fast as his feet would allow. His gaze never wavered from Lightning's falling form. Blue eyes widened as Snow realized he wouldn't make it in time. Gritting his teeth, the Sentinel dug his heels into the ground and leapt forward, arms outstretched. His body shot forward like a rocket, Hope's last minute Haste adding speed to his jump.

Two seconds before she hit the ground, Snow snatched Lightning from the air and pulled her into his protective grasp. Both of them crashed to the ground hard, Snow rolling at the last moment so that he took the brunt of the fall on the bottom. The semi translucent Protect bubbled around them, a last minute cast by Hope which fizzled out shortly afterwards.

A mechanized roar shattered the air.

"ODIN!"

A massive explosion rocked the area, fiery red flames dousing under a tornado of rose petals and pink light.

"Claire!" Serah exclaimed, racing towards Snow's and Lightning's fallen forms with Sazh and Hope in tow.

Lightning shuddered in Snow's arms, a massive wave of nausea, vertigo and darkness crashing down upon her the moment Odin's spark disappeared. It felt like an ocean's worth of water had just dropped upon her head. The oppressing dark flutter in her stomach took hold once again, leaving the pink haired soldier limp and gasping for breath. She barely felt the Cures that Hope was infusing her with, the only thing at the forefront of her mind being the suffocating blackness that surrounded her. In her mind's eye, a crystal pink rose shattered.

"This is not good!" Sazh's eyes darted back and forth around them.

Through their efforts and Odin's sacrifice, the former l'Cies had made a dent in the tainted l'Cies population. A small one. The crazed Kokko itself had also done the same, taking out its own brethren in its haste and impatience for blood. But even with the odds slightly, ever so slightly improving in their favour, they were still outnumbered, out gunned, out matched and out everything else at this point.

All of them were tired too, and hurting. Sazh only had two clips of bullets left. Hope was exhausted and could barely cast Cure on Lightning. Serah was worse for wear and Snow had seen better days. Lightning was in the worst shape out of them all. And they still had tainted l'Cies and Kokko to deal with. But it was about to get worse before it got any better.

Another explosion rocked the area, to the sound of shattering glass. The former l'Cies looked towards Cocoon, eyes bulging at the sight. Kokko, seemingly pleased with its defeat of the white knight (the only one who could truly threaten its chaos), decided to turn its attention back to the crystal pillar holding up Cocoon.

_CRACK!_

Large, visible cracks spider webbed up the crystal pillar as another blast of flame struck its base. Small bits of crystal broke off from the main pillar frame, crashing to the ground in another sonic boom of broken glass.

"No…" Sazh said, completely in shock.

Crystallize Cocoon swayed in the air as the remaining tainted Behemoth Kings and a few tainted Gorgonopsids joined into the mix, head butting the frame or tearing at it with its axe. The crystal frame shuddered under the assault, more cracks spreading throughout the blue spire.

"Our home…" Hope said with complete and utter helplessness in his voice.

Serah could only gasp, her hands covering her mouth.

"Stop it…" Snow said in shock. That was their home. Where they grew up. Sure it was a lie of a life and they had since then found another one, but Cocoon held so many memories of them, good and bad. If Cocoon fell now, it wouldn't just be their memories being destroyed but everyone in at least a hundred mile radius of the falling satellite.

"Stop it," Snow said louder this time. The group was still stunned into immobility at the scene. Even as tainted l'Cies neared them.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** _The text for the Last Scroll of Etro was based on the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology as translated by Lissar. The translation can be found here: http:[double slash]dilly-shilly[dot]blogspot[cot]com/search/label/Fabula Nova Crystallis_

_And yes, there are a few spaces at the end of that web link._

_Odin's dialogue was pulled from in game, from the writing on the plate on his back in gestalt mode and from the symbol that emerges on the ground when Lightning summons her Eidolon._

_Kokko is a mythical bird of iron and fire from Finnish folklore._


	20. In the Flames of the Phoenix

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: 200+ reviews! Holy smokes! You all are awesome! Thank you!_

_As a special treat, I managed to finish my next FFXIII video in time for the release of this chapter. It's a Fang based video called [Aeon Fang], much like my first Lightning based video. Have a look and let me know what you think! :)_

_You can find the video here: _ **www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=wQFqYW_RQRk**

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. You're awesome ES! I made some tweaks after EliteSky betaed the chapter, so any errors you catch are solely mine! Lol._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, my replies are below:_

_black. dot – You are correct my friend. Odin did make an appearance in Finding Home. In this story however, he won't be alone. ;) I can understand your feeling of 'lacking something.' You had me grinning at that comment, because I knew exactly what you meant. Hopefully this chapter has fixed that missing feeling. Thanks for the comment! XD_

_Riku91 – It's all good Riku91. Don't worry, I'm not offended when you say the last chapter was one of the more memorable ones. I suspect that when you read this chapter, you'll like this one a lot too. I can't say why, just read on. XD I'm glad you were able to picture things well. I often see things happening like I'm watching a movie and try my best to describe it in the similar fashion so everyone knows what I'm talking about. As for Fang and Vanille, again, read on! XD_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 20: In the Flames of the Phoenix ~ ***

_For the Tainted emerged to feed on heart_

_To unravel the Maker's creation before it start_

_With Lindzei and Pulse unaware of the terror_

_Left Etro with man to undo her error._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

Lightning shuddered in Snow's arms, the blonde's grip tightening around her unconsciously. The sergeant bit her lip and grunted. She wrestled herself out of his embrace, ignoring Snow's expression of shock.

"Light?"

Six pairs of eyes fell upon her.

The violent onslaught continued, with no end in sight. Tainted l'Cies continued to claw away at the crumbling pedestal of crystal which held Cocoon suspended in the sky. Every few seconds, the base of the pillar would burst into molten red and orange flames, the spire itself shaking and reverberating with each blast. Bigger chunks of crystal broke off from the crystal stem and shattered on the ground beneath. The most recent of the crystal fragments rivalled the size of the sky scrapers that once lined Cocoon's inner shell.

With her jaw clenched, Lightning struggled to sit up. "Don't just sit there Snow!" she hissed.

Snow looked at her in disbelief. "Sis-"

Lightning growled, forcing herself to her feet with the help of her gunblade. Her legs shook and threatened to collapse under her.

"Easy soldier." Sazh inched closer to the trembling Lightning, a hand outstretched ready to support her should she fall.

Lightning slapped his hand away. "It's not over… yet…"

The pink haired soldier swayed on her feet, but remained upright. Sweat rolled down the side of her face much to her irritation. Lightning roughly rubbed it away from her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. The fluttering in her stomach had lessened at this point, but not by much. Her vision still swam and she could barely breathe, but that did little to douse the cold fury burning in her eyes.

"Claire-"

"It's not over yet!" Lightning clutched at her stomach, breathing heavily.

"_How does that explain the both of you being here?"_

"_It's simple," Vanille said in response, her pout forgotten. "We're not dead."_

Lightning turned her back on all of them, gritting her teeth. Her gaze lingered on the crystal pillar of Cocoon, just over a hundred feet away from them. It was surrounded, Kokko and the tainted l'Cies assaulting it from every possible angle within reach. Civilians and soldiers scattered to the outer corners of her vision, as far away as possible from their pursuers who screamed for their blood.

"They did it…" Lightning said, struggling with her words. She hunched over slightly. "They saved the world…"

"_And even if we were, we're in no rush ta move on just yet." Fang nodded for emphasis. "We still have ta watch out for you blokes after all."_

_Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"_

A shot.

Everyone flinched.

The nozzle of Lightning's gunblade rifle smoked. A tainted Gorgonopsid which pounced at them disintegrated into ash.

"_Because we're family Light." Vanille hugged the soldier's arm, resting her head against Lightning's shoulder. _

"_That's right." Fang did the same, squeezing the sergeant between them. "Ya can't get rid of us that easily."_

"And now that world is being threatened. Their resting place is being threatened!"

Another shot.

Another tainted l'Cie turned to ash.

The rest of the advancing tainted l'Cies paused in hesitation.

"So why are we just standing here and staring!"

Lightning looked back over her shoulder, gritting her teeth. "I'm not…" She gasped for breath. "I'm not going to let it end that way!"

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

An ear shattering shriek tore through the area. The former l'Cies scrambled to cover their ears. Even the tainted l'Cies and Kokko itself weren't immune to the high pitched resonance bursting outwards from the crystallized Cocoon. Cocoon survivors and tainted beasts alike screamed as the ground shook violently. Lightning and the rest collapsed to their hands and knees. Crystal Cocoon continued to pulse, a brilliant light forming at the base of the tower spreading upwards along the rest of the crystal. For a split second, everything went deathly quiet before an explosion of light and sound blinded and deafened them all.

Lightning tumbled to the ground on her stomach. The ground shook as if meteors were falling from the sky. Cracking her eyes open a fraction with a hand held protectively in front of her face, Lightning could just barely make out movement. A ball of light dove into the ground, with another shooting straight up into the sky. Then everything fell still.

Snow snapped out of his daze first. Sazh and Hope followed suit with Serah and Lightning being the last of the group to stagger to their feet. The tainted l'Cies did the same, pulling themselves back together after the strange reaction from the crystal Cocoon.

"Now you made me mad!" A voice echoed in the still air.

The former l'Cies gaped at the accent. But before anything could be said, the ground rumbled again as another Quake took hold. Spires of rock shot up from the ground, skewering many lesser tainted l'Cies and dissolving them into ash. Kokko roared in defiance. Its bellow was quickly interrupted when a black mist surrounded the tainted firebird and literally floored the Shadowed Four. Kokko's protective flames dissipated from around its body.

"Wouldn't wanna be you!" A laugh, from high above.

Blasts of white light rained down from the sky. A mechanized cry echoed as tainted l'Cies disintegrated into dust under the assault. A pillar of flames shot skyward as an enraged Kokko scrambled to its feet. A yelp sounded above seconds later, a familiar shadow shooting past the sun, temporary shading the former l'Cies. Lightning's eyes went wide.

Hope gawked. "Is that-"

Another burst of flames covered the ground surrounding the stone spires. Tainted l'Cies vanquished under Kokko's attack, a similar sounding scream echoing as a second blurred form danced between the stone spires to avoid the fire.

"I'm not all smiles and sunshine! This time, you'll stay down!"

Black mist circled around Kokko once again, shooting inwards at the tainted beast, staggering it. Another laugh rang out from above as the form overhead zipped towards the Shadowed Four.

"Ready for this!"

A beam of light razed the ground sweeping upwards towards Kokko. Tainted l'Cies in the beam's path were literally sliced into two before disintegrating completely. Kokko danced left, but wasn't fast enough to completely evade the blast. The tainted firebird howled as the beam sliced off its right wing. The dismembered appendage dropped to the ground and turned to ash. A blur of blue dropped from the sky, toppling Kokko just as another black mist staggered the beast again.

"Etro! Not this one!"

* * *

Lightning ran.

As fast as she could.

Despite the fact she was ready to collapse and pass out.

The others were behind her, calling out for her to stop. But their voices were barely heard over the carnage ahead. The two new players to the battle continued their assault on the tainted l'Cies that were originally attacking crystal Cocoon.

"Let's see some fireworks!"

Bullets shredded the air forcing Lightning to dive to the right, just behind a scorched stone spire. She was nearly to the base of the crystal tower now, taking refuge next to the wall of jutting rock teeth which divided tainted l'Cies from the fleeing civilians scattered about. Bullets ripped through tainted l'Cies on the opposite side of the stone wall and closer to the crystal Cocoon. With her heart hammering in her chest, Lightning climbed over the stone barrier and searched for the blur of blue. Her eyes found it, flipping away from Kokko as the firebird staggered to its feet and released a burst of flame.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" A laugh.

The blur of blue disappeared from sight, behind debris and cratered rock seventy feet to her right. Kokko chased after its attacker, its protective flames burning even more brightly despite missing a wing. Lightning rose to her feet but immediately crouched with a hand against stone to stabilize her stance. A multi-armed red and green giant lumbered past her, not even realizing she was there, with a blur of pink and orange on its shoulders.

"Fang!" the second blur called out. "Stop fooling around! That's dangerous!"

"Easy for ya ta say Vanille!" came a shout from the first blur out of sight. "This thing has more than one eye! How am I supposed ta know which one is the right one!"

Lightning inhaled sharply, eyes watering. _Fang… Vanille…_ She took off running again, dodging overturned rocks and crystal debris.

"Soldier girl! Wait!" Sazh huffed, hunching over to catch his breath. The group had just caught up to the pinkette, awkwardly climbing through the openings in the wall of stone spires, only to have her take off running again. Damn that girl runs fast!

"Claire!" Serah barrelled past Sazh, climbing over some crystal rubble after her sister.

"Serah wait!" Snow trudged to a stop next to Sazh, panting. An outstretched hand reached towards the younger Farron as she disappeared. "Maker! She's almost as fast as Light!"

"You're telling me." Hope ran past the pair of older men, not pausing a moment in his chase of the Farron sisters.

"Young ones these days," Sazh said shaking his head. "I'm getting to old for this." Brown eyes fell on Snow. "What's your excuse?"

Snow opened his mouth to reply just as the rock wall shattered behind Sazh ten feet away. Both men instinctively threw their hands over their heads to shield themselves from the loose stones flying everywhere. Looking up, Snow's eyebrows shot up as a low and menacing growl hung over their heads.

"That would be a tainted Behemoth King, wouldn't it?" Sazh swallowed nervously. He didn't turn around.

Snow nodded reluctantly, his gaze still focused on the beast towering over them.

"Oh chocobo poop."

* * *

Hope ran and ran and ran.

"Fang! Watch out!"

In front of him ran Serah, the younger Farron dashing ahead as fast as she could. The two of them leapt over fallen chunks of crystal, ducked under spires of jutting rock and dodged around writhing half-dismembered tainted l'Cies. Both of them had one target, that being the one sprinting in front of them. Lightning.

"Vanille! Watch where yer aimin' that! Ya almost hit me!"

And Lightning's target, the two missing family members none of them ever thought they would see again this soon.

A fiery explosion ahead shook the ground. Lightning staggered forward but stayed vertical.

"Maker! That wasn't it either!"

Lightning just barely made out the shapes ahead, through the haze of flames and dust. Five of them. One airborne. Flames shot out like rockets from the one in the middle. Blue and black and red and pink dodged the projectiles to the best of their abilities, though not all of them were fast enough.

An explosion.

"Vanille!"

A mechanized roar.

"I'm okay! Hecaton protected me!"

The thundering of feet caused Hope to look behind him. Just as his head turned to the side, Snow and Sazh barrelled past the silver haired boy running at a remarkable speed.

"Wha-"

"RUN!" was all the pair said.

Hope's eyes widened, catching sight of the charging tainted Behemoth King trailing behind them. It was gaining ground. Fast. "Light! Help!"

Lightning stiffened at Hope's cry, spinning around on her heel and sliding to a halt. Her gunblade shook in her hand.

"L-Light?"

Fang openly stared at the soldier behind her – Lightning standing a mere twenty feet away from her – disbelief plastered all over her face.

"Fang! Watch out!"

Fang's head snapped forward again just in time to see a flaming boulder hurtling towards her. Even with her agility, there was no way Fang could flip around that one.

A scream.

Red, green and pink zipped in front of the huntress. Fang's eyes went wide. VANILLE!"

Multiple arms grabbed both Oerbans and tossed them towards the others just as the flaming boulder crashed into the earth Eidolon.

Vanille cried out.

Hecatoncheir's mechanized howl was cut short as an explosion of orange blasted the area, sending everyone crashing to the ground. Lightning hit the ground first, the air knocked out of her as Serah crashed on top of her. Lightning had tackled her sister to the side a split second before the flaming boulder exploded. Fang hit the dirt on her back, a few feet away from them, a sobbing Vanille in her protective grasp.

Bahamut's shriek brought everyone's attention back to Kokko, the unhindered Shadow Four now turning its furious gaze upon them. Lightning scrambled to her feet instantly, dragging Serah up with her. Blue and pink in her periphery followed the same motion. Serah cowered behind the soldier.

A grin. _**Chaotically Beautiful.**_

Lightning doubled over, crashing to the ground on her knees. A strangled cry erupted from her throat as the fluttering in her stomach increased tenfold. She clawed at her stomach shuddering.

"Claire!"

"Bahamut!"

_CRASH!_

The black mechanized dragon tackled Kokko, tumbling head over heels with the Shadowed Four in the air, just missing the ducked heads of the former l'Cies heads. Both mythical beasts crashed into the tainted Behemoth King at the group's rear, the trailing tainted l'Cie now getting back on its feet from the explosion which defeated Hecatoncheir.

The collision of the three mighty creatures was a staggering one. The ground cratered underneath them. A sonic boom shook the area. And a pillar of reddish orange flames licked the air. The tainted Behemoth King disintegrated with a roar. Bahamut exploded in a blast of onyx dust.

Kokko roared in pain as the dragon scratched out one of its eyes before the Eidolon was defeated.

"Tch." Lightning glared icy daggers at the Shadowed Four, struggling to sit up even with Serah's help.

The now reunited family of former l'Cies watched as Kokko rose to its feet and stared down at them smirking.

"Is there no way to defeat that thing?" Sazh said in exasperation.

Kokko made a strange noise, its body shaking slightly.

Fang bit back a feral scream. "Are ya laughin' at me?" The huntress growled as she slowly stalked towards the tainted firebird.

Vanille crouched next to Lightning and Serah, her eyes on the Shadowed Four. Her hand rested on the small of Lightning's back. A soft green glow pulsed under her palm as she infused the soldier with a Cure. Kokko regarded Fang in amusement.

"Oh I see how it is." The warrior scowled. "Ya think ya've won, that it?"

Kokko laughed again, if you could even call the noise it made a laugh. The remaining tainted l'Cies converged on their leader. The surviving Cocoon survivors no longer held their interest.

This was it. This was the end. There was nowhere left to run and hide now. All they could do was fight. To the death. And Fang was sure as hell not going down without a fight.

_**Bang!**_

Fang's head snapped to her left. Lightning's gunblade rifle smoked.

_CRACK!_

All eyes turned towards the rigid Kokko. On its remaining wing, where two red eyes stared back at the group, the one closest to the tip of the wing cracked. The cracks webbed outwards from the bullet mark left by Lightning's rifle. Kokko hollered, mouth opening as a ball of flame formed in its throat.

"Fang! It's the right one! The right one!" Lightning shouted.

Fang needed no other prompting. The sari clad warrior dashed towards the raging beast, magic and bullets zipping past her on either side. Vanille, Hope and Sazh provided support. Kokko continued to charge its attack, unfazed.

"No escape!"

Fang's spear dug deeply into the red eye, her Highwind splattering the red flesh just as the firebird let loose its attack. A fiery explosion levelled the area kicking up a cloud of dust and grit. One final distorted screech erupted, and then all went silent. A single figure emerged from the haze, brandishing a blood red spear.

Kokko was vanquished.

With Kokko dead and turned to ash, the remaining tainted l'Cies did the same. The power that once bound their tainted forms to the seen world no longer existed, leaving the tainted creatures to come apart and to disappear into the wind. Never did the soldier feel more relieved. One Shadowed Four down. Only three more to go.

Lightning swallowed nervously, watching as the spear wielder approached her. Serah had helped her to her feet before disappearing to check on her fiancé just out of the sergeant's line of vision. Sazh sighed in relief, falling back on his romp in exhaustion. The man muttered something about how he was too old for this. Not that Lightning really heard him. Hope chatted animatedly with Vanille behind her somewhere, Snow's voice joining in the mix every so often. But all of that went unnoticed to the pinkette. Lightning's attention was solely on the one in front of her.

Lightning stared in complete awe and shock as the familiar grin settled on Fang's face. So many things ran through her mind at this very moment. This was real, right? This wasn't a dream? Fang, the ever annoying, and at times arrogant and stubborn Pulsian warrior she had long ago accepted as family, was standing here, in the flesh, right now, smirking at her. Right? She wasn't just making things up?

Emerald eyes sparkled. "Hey Sunshine." The huntress was almost purring. "Did ya miss me?"

Lightning opened her mouth to say something, anything in fact, but no words came out. So instead, she did the only thing she could do. She fainted.

* * *

OMAKE

Fang's spear dug deeply into the red eye, her Highwind splattering the red flesh just as the firebird let loose its attack. A fiery explosion levelled the area kicking up a cloud of dust and grit. One final distorted screech erupted, and then all went silent. A single figure emerged from the haze, brandishing a blood red spear.

Kokko was vanquished.

"Fang! You're on fire!" Vanille exclaimed shortly after overcoming her coughing fit the swirling dust caused.

"I know" Fang said nonchalantly. She walked back towards the group, flicking a lock of raven tresses coolly over her shoulder. "I'm just that fantastic."

"No Fang!" Hope exclaimed, jaw hanging. "You're literally on fire!"

"Huh?" Fang looked down at herself and found her sari partly aflame. "Maker!"

The Pulsian warrior quickly patted herself down, but didn't get very far before being soaked completely by both Vanille's and Hope's Wateras.

A very drenched Fang, narrowed her eyes at the red head, a wet lock of hair plastered diagonally across her face giving her a drowned rat look.

"Hehehe… oops?"

* * *

_A/N: __The OMAKE was actually originally part of this chapter. But I found it was a bit out of character, despite being rather funny. The dialogue was a bit awkward as well and wasn't really in line with the characters' normal speech patterns, I don't think. It also drew away from the drama and tension I had set up earlier. So instead of deleting it completely, I have included it as a random bit for your enjoyment._ _On another note, I wasn't too sure how to describe the sound Cocoon made when it began to chime and ring. I realize that 'screech' is probably not a very good word to use in that situation but I couldn't think of anything else that would fit. Hopefully you got the gist of what I meant._

_Kokko is a mythical bird of iron and fire from Finnish folklore._


	21. Picking up the Pieces

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_I have once again made another Final Fantasy XIII video. This time, it's about the loveable Sazh! It's titled Kung Fu Sazh. You can find it here: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=Afync1iOLHw _

_For the unsigned reviewers, my replies are below:_

_Riku91 – I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I did my best to throw in some comedy in there, despite not having the confidence about it being any good in the first place. Lol. As for Fang and Vanille's appearance, you're not the only one wondering about it. Some other reviewer have had questions about how they appeared and such. All I can say is that I left that part intentionally vague. In much later chapters, it will be expanded on and explained. For now however, just enjoy the things to come with these two back into the fray of things. Hehe._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 21: Picking up the Pieces ~ ***

_Etro sent her messengers to a chosen few_

_With their help, man knew what to do._

_Restore the balance between the seen and unseen world_

_Before at the seams all life came unfurled._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

Muffled sounds pulled Lightning from her uneasy slumber. The bed was hard and rocky under her back. One hand was clenched between something warm and soft. And her head rested on something silky and smooth.

A faint ripple of laughter. And an accented chuckle.

Lightning's brows furled, the sounds around her increasing in volume, becoming less garbled.

"… she… alright?"

"… stop your… fine…"

… settle down… behemoth…"

Lightning groaned, partly in frustration at the incoherent conversations around her and partly due to the soreness running rampant through her body.

"… waking up!"

The corners of Lightning's eyes creased, her blue eyes opening slowly. An intense light drove invisible daggers into her eyes, the pink haired sergeant growling as she immediately closed them. The presences around her seemed to understand her plight and Lightning soon found her face shaded from the harsh afternoon sun.

"For someone with a name like Lightnin', she sure doesn't like the light too much, does she?" Another chuckle.

"If you think that's bad…" another voice said, this time a bit farther away. "Try waking her up in the morning."

"Oh? Is that a challenge _old man_?"

"Hey now! I'm not that old! Seriously!"

A tremble ran through her, the thing under Lightning's head rumbling to the sound of laughter. Lightning's expression scrunched up again, a mix of annoyance, irritation and frustration. Did they all have to be so loud? What did it take to get some sleep around here? Maker knows she, out of everyone, needed it the most. But seeing as how she wasn't going to rest in peace anymore, Lightning attempted to open her eyes again.

"Wakey, wakey Sunshine."

Lightning stiffened. Blue eyes blinked rapidly a few times, the muddled forms overhead finally sharpening into recognizable figures.

"Claire?" A hand reached across her vision and brushed some pink locks of hair from her eyes.

"Se…rah?" Lightning's voice croaked, her throat incredibly dry. There was such relief on Serah's face though, and Lightning realized it was her sister who held her hand tightly. The younger Farron knelt next to Lightning on her left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh she'll be as right as rain, this one. She's tough as a rock. And just as stubborn."

Lightning's gaze moved upwards to stare at the face closest to her. Emerald eyes glinted in delight.

"Hey Lightbug, did ya miss me?" A wink.

"Fang." Lightning's eyes went wide. But before she could shoot up from the Pulsian's lap, a strong hand held her shoulder down.

"Oh no ya don't! Not this time missy," Fang said grinning. "I don't fancy another head butt as a welcome back greetin.'"

A giggle erupted opposite Serah, and Lightning found herself staring at a familiar red head.

"Hiya Light!" Vanille waved, bubbly as ever. "Had a nice nap?" The younger Oerban tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"About damn time soldier."

Lightning's gaze moved over to Sazh, the older man standing a few steps behind Vanille. With his hands on his hips, Sazh bent forward, peering just past the younger girl's shoulder to look at her.

"For a moment there, we thought you had died again." Sazh shook his head, a very relieved expression on his face. "Stop pulling our legs like that, would you?"

A flush rose to Lightning's porcelain cheeks. So she almost died once. So what? What's the big deal? It seemed her family wasn't going to let her hear the end of that one.

"You had us worried there Light." Hope stood next to Serah, a look of both concern and relief also on his face.

"How long have I been out?" Lightning again moved to sit. This time Fang and Serah helped her as she slowly got her bearings back.

"Only about three hours." A tall shadow fell upon Lightning, booted feet walking up to her own. Lightning's gaze moved upwards noting a white trench coat, blonde hair and a black bandana.

"Three hours?" Lightning gaped at Snow. "Why didn't someone try to wake me up?"

The blonde sentinel shrugged. "The bad guys were beat and you seemed to need the sleep."

"Tch." Lightning scrambled to her feet. Well… not exactly scrambled. It was more like Lightning struggled and staggered to her feet, much to the protests of her family. But Lightning was stubborn. Stubborn like a chocobo. And when she wanted to get on her feet, even the fal'Cie couldn't stop her.

"What happened to Kokko?" Lightning immediately surveyed the scenery around them, ignoring the wobble in her stance.

"Co… Co…?" Sazh looked at her in confusion.

"The big nasty we just fought. Remember Sazh?" Vanille chuckled. "His name is Kokko. _Koe-Koe._" The red head slowly pronounced the Shadowed Four's name.

A steadying arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lightning flinched at the contact.

"Easy Sunshine," Fang murmured, so as not to draw attention to them. Sazh was currently being teased by the rest of the gang for getting old and losing his memory.

"No one's gonna hurt ya. Not with me around again."

Lightning reluctantly turned her head towards Fang. "You're real… right? I'm not… dreaming?"

Fang smiled softly, her gaze never leaving Sazh as the man now stamped his foot in frustration. That only made Vanille giggle more.

"As real as the air yer breathin' love. Oerba Yun Fang keeps her promises, yeah?"

A small smile crept up on Lightning's face. She relaxed under Fang's supportive arm. "Yeah…" she said quietly.

Lightning shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. Despite the immense happiness beating within her heart, for some reason, Lightning couldn't but feel uneasy. Like something was off, and she couldn't quite place it. It was like an itch she couldn't quite scratch hard enough. Maybe she was just tired.

"How's Cocoon?" Lightning inquired, her gaze inspecting the crystal tower.

"Captain Rydgea and some of the engineers from New Oerba arrived moments ago" Serah answered for her. "They're taking a look at it now."

Serah stood next to Lightning and Fang, having pulled away from the rest of the family who continued to tease Sazh about his age. Lightning felt Fang drop her arm from her shoulders, to allow Serah to snuggle up to her. The smaller Farron wrapped her arm around Lightning's and rested her head against the soldier's shoulder. "It doesn't look good…"

Lightning almost missed that last part, Serah having whispered it. Serah tightened the grip around Lightning's arm, all of them inspecting the damage left in the wake of the tainted l'Cies' attack.

The once beautiful crystal blue marvel was now in fragments. The crystal tower itself was fractured and cracked from top to bottom. Chunks of crystal that rivalled the size of Titan had broken off in more than a few places, collecting in heaps of shattered glass around the base.

Cocoon itself was fractured. The shifting from the broken pillar twisted the hollow ball in a few different directions at once, ripping it in multiple places. Every so often, a low groan rumbled through the quiet air, everyone tensing anxiously as they waited to see if Cocoon would further disintegrate. Thankfully it did not. Cocoon was in a limbo of sorts, between staying solid and collapsing completely.

"I'm no engineer…" Sazh said, the rest of the family coming together again around Lightning. "But even I can tell you that looks bad."

The group of former l'Cies stared at the crystal pillar, silently lost in their thoughts.

"Uh oh…" Everyone turned to Hope. "We've got trouble."

Six pairs of eyes followed Hope's gaze.

"That guy just doesn't learn, does he?" Sazh's voice held a hint of irritation.

"Seems like he's brought a few friends along this time too." Fang immediately reached for her spear strapped on her back and unhooked it.

"He?" Lightning narrowed her eyes at the oncoming mob of people. Well, she wouldn't call them a mob. It was a group of maybe fifteen people at most, one particular man leading them all towards them.

This particular man seemed to be shorter than the rest of the group he was leading. By about half a head. He was portly around the midsection, balding probably. Though that last part was more an assumption than an observation on Lightning's part. The way he swaggered towards them indicated he wasn't a fitness buff and probably didn't do much in terms of exercise aside from moving his mouth. Lightning's lips pressed into a fine line.

The sergeant had seen his type before. Much too often back on Cocoon. While soldiers like her were out in the field, getting hurt and possibly dying to protect the people, people like him were sitting in their offices, smoking cigars and wondering what kind of champagne to order with their lunch. A lunch big enough to feed three people. The fact that his eyes were beady and almost midnight black didn't help his cause either. Lightning had already made up her mind about the fellow, and she wouldn't be disappointed in her assessment of him.

"Back when you were still out, he stumbled across us," Hope said, standing just behind Lightning to her right. "When he figured out who we were, he started cursing us for bringing death upon us. _Us_ being Cocoon survivors. Fang chased him off earlier."

"But now he's back," Lightning said, less than pleased. She didn't have time for this. Nor was she in any mood right now to deal with ignorant fools either.

"Filthy l'Cie!" the man in question spat.

Lightning couldn't stop the look of disgust from forming on her face as she watched spittle fly from the man's lips. He certainly looked worse for wear. Life on Gran Pulse was not in his favour apparently.

"Wasn't it enough you ruined our homes and cursed us to live in this hell!"

"And jus' what would ya know about hell lil' man?" Fang growled. As hard as it was to take someone two heads shorter than you seriously, the Pulsian warrior did not take kindly to her home being called hell.

The man ignored Fang and continued his rant. "How many more people must you kill before you are satisfied!"

"That thing was not our fault!" Snow interjected. Snow was used to this type of ignorant, misinformed people from the days the government lied to him back on Cocoon. But even so, he didn't appreciate being called a killer. Moreover, from someone who ran away at a moment's notice of danger, screaming like a girl. No offence to girls of course.

"Sure it wasn't," the man said, jeering at the group.

Scanning the rest of the faces of this anti-l'Cie group, Lightning noticed they too wore looks of disdain, and anger. All directed at them. But no matter how scary they tried to make themselves look, even waving those makeshift weapons they had in hand, they were still cowards. Lightning narrowed her eyes at the first one to lock gazes with her. She smirked inwardly as the man withered under her gaze. These were no fighters. No, they were just scared people looking for a scapegoat to blame all their worries on. And it just so happened that they, that being Lightning and the rest of the former l'Cies, were the first target of such things. How ridiculous.

"Why the primarch even let you live-"

Lightning was starting to wonder just how many spineless cowards lived on Cocoon. She was glad to have her eyes opened and to learn the truth. But these people, these fools, they seemed content in living a lie, having their every decision made for them. And when the time came for them to start living their own life, being the mindless automatons that they were, they didn't know what to do. Rather than live life and enjoy the freedom they now had, they instead chose to blame the very people who freed them from their slavery.

"The Purge was-"

Apparently the man continued to jabber on as Lightning pondered the whole absurdity of the situation they were in. Without even looking at those around her, Lightning could already tell the others were anxious and on edge. And surprisingly quiet. Especially Fang. Lightning sighed in annoyance.

No good would come of a brawl here. Not only would the former l'Cies win, having magic and all, it would only further this man's claim on how they were the Etro's demons and all that other nonsense. Lightning glanced over to Fang on her left. As quiet as the Pulsian warrior was, Fang looked ready to gut the man at a moment's notice. But not before Lightning did it herself first.

"Why you filth-"

"This is getting old," Lightning said, startling the man out of his rantings. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Her head was absolutely throbbing.

"H-how dare yo-"

"No," Lightning said firmly, not hiding the disgust in her voice. "How dare you! Rather than help the wounded and possibly save someone's life, here you are trying to put all of the blame on us for driving back those things and preventing the loss of more lives, including yours!"

The man looked at Lightning incredulously. The rest of her family looked at her, rather stunned as well.

"We brought down Cocoon, yes," Lightning admitted. "If you want to hate us for that, fine, hate us for that. Hate us for the fact we opened your eyes and revealed the lies being fed to you by the very people sworn to protect you. Hate us for showing you the truth. Hate us for giving you the chance to finally, finally make your own choices and live your own life instead of a life made of lies. But don't you dare blame us for the choices you have made since then and the outcomes that result from those choices! Not when we were fighting to save lives just now, while you were running away with your tail between your legs and did nothing!"

Lightning was breathing heavily now, her hands clenched tight into fists. She wanted nothing more than to wring this guy's neck with her bare hands and be done with it. How dare he! Lightning was furious. In all her years as a Guardian Corps soldier, she had had her fair share of political bureaucracy at its finest. All for what? Greed. Politics. Power. Was that all humanity was good for? After all this time, this man, these people, did they have nothing better to do than to hold this stupid grudge because they couldn't grow up, grow some balls, and take accountability for themselves for once?

Lightning was seething. Oh how she was seething. And the man gaped at her like a fish out of water, unable to accept that she actually told him off, pointing out the truth no less. But that was nothing compared to the reaction she got from her next few words.

"If I really wanted you dead, I could have killed you even before you opened that big mouth of yours."

There was such terror in the man's eyes, in all of their eyes, the man himself trembling while back pedaling away from her.

"Do you want me to? Name your poison. Fire? Thunder? Water? What will it be? I would gladly choose one for you if only to shut you up!"

Something clamped down hard on her wrist, and Lightning quickly found herself face to face with Fang.

"Lightnin', enough!" the Pulsian said, tightening her grip.

The dark Thundaga that had been forming in her hand fizzled out. Lightning blinked. "F-Fang?" When had she summoned a Thundaga?

The mob of people took that moment to run away from the former l'Cies, screaming. Fang's expression softened, the warrior and the rest of the gang breathed in relief. Lightning turned to look at the rest of her family and then back at her restrained hand. What just happened? Was she really about to use magic on a civilian?

"Ya had me worried there for a moment Sunshine," Fang said, her voice soft with concern.

"You weren't actually going to hurt them, were you, Light?" Vanille popped into view next to Fang. "I mean, you were just going to scare them away with that, right?" The red head bit her lip nervously.

"I…" Fang released Lightning's wrist, the soldier taking a step back.

"Claire?" Serah was right beside her, hands wrung in front of her tightly.

"I… don't know…" Lightning reluctantly admitted.

Sazh's brows furled, brown eyes moving back and forth between their leader and the fleeing mob of people that had confronted them. There was an uneasy tension in the air right now. No one had ever seen Lightning lose her cool like that before. Well, there was that one time she did against the fal'Cie Anima when Serah turned to crystal. And the sergeant did have a tendency to smash Snow in the face a lot with her fists. But she had never openly attacked people with the intent to kill before. Anima deserved that fate, and was a fal'Cie, so it didn't count.

"C'mon," Snow said wrapping an arm around Lightning's shoulders. She stiffened under the contact, but didn't make any move beyond that. She didn't even look at him or punch him. And that made the blonde frown more than he was already doing.

Snow shook off his current thoughts and continued. "We've all had a long day and could use some rest. How about we head back home and throw that huge party we promised when Fang and Vanille came back? Yeah?" Snow flashed his signature smile at the two long lost family members.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Vanille said jumping up in excitement. She was very grateful for the change in topic. "I call dibs on the flancakes!" The red head giggled.

"Flancakes?" Sazh just chuckled and shook his head. He too was thankful for the change in topic. "Kids and their sweets."

"Last one home has to clean up the dishes!" Hope darted off before anyone could react.

"Hope! That's not fair!" Vanille squealed chasing behind him.

Snow looked at Serah, and then back at Lightning, and then back to Serah. In one fluid motion, he scooped Serah off her feet, Serah squeaking in surprise. "We don't want to be cleaning dishes now, do we?" Snow grinned.

Snow looked back to Lightning. "I would have picked you up too Sis, but you run fast enough as it is. And I'm hungry!" Snow laughed and took off after the two youngsters with Serah in his arms.

Sazh shook his head. "I'm too old for this." And even he took off running after the rest of them.

Fang turned to Lightning. "Excited bunch, aren't they?" The Pulsian frowned when she received no response.

Lightning was staring at her hand.

The Oerban scratched the back of her head, her gaze wandering over the fleeting backs of her companions. Reaching over, she intertwined her fingers with Lightning's.

"Fang?" Lightning looked up at her, confusion in her eyes.

Fang gave her a grin. "C'mon Sunshine, we don't wanna be left behind now." Nodding forward, Fang took off sprinting with Lightning in tow.

* * *

The trip home was rather uneventful. Chocobos were secured, just outside the immediate area surrounding Cocoon and the gang made it back to New Oerban just as night fell. Lightning was especially quiet on the ride back home, both Vanille and Fang keeping a watchful eye over her much to the oblivion of the other team members. There were many things that still had yet to be said. That would be rectified soon, but first the gang faced a more immediate problem.

Upon arrival to New Oerban, nine Guardian Command soldiers blocked their path. "That's far enough," one of the soldiers said holding up his hand in a stopping motion.

"Something wrong, son?" Sazh hesitantly looked between the soldiers. The former l'Cies knew every one of the Guardian Command soldiers in town, but the men that stood before them now were completely new. Not to mention they had never been stopped like this before reaching town either.

"I'm sorry sir," the soldier who had spoken before said. "But we cannot allow you to enter the settlement."

"But we live here," Snow said in confusion. "Just let us pass and we'll be on our way." The blonde frowned. Something fishy was going on.

The soldier shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm under strict orders to prevent you from entering town until further notice."

"On whose orders?" Lightning demanded.

"Captain Rydgea's ma'am."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Now before anyone jumps up and down on me for Fang's use of 'love' with Light, I just want to clarify that she used it in a friendly manner and not in the sense of them being lovers. Fang and Vanille are lovers. Fang and Light are just really close friends._


	22. A Belated Birthday

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_Warning: This is some mild language in this chapter._

_To my unsigned reviewers, see my replies below:_

_[nameless reviewer] – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. The mob scene was so much fun to write. Sadly, despite wanting to, I couldn't have Light fry their butts no matter how much they deserved it. Lol! As for what's up with Rygdea, read on my friend. This chapter should answer that for you. ;)_

_black. dot – Don't feel bad about being lazy BD. You have no idea how lazy I've been lately, but thankfully I've done some writing in advance you the bi-weekly schedule won't be interrupted. Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You had be laughing at your description because I so could see that happening. Lol! I'm glad to know my story helps ease you through the boring times at school. I remember the good ol' days of that and how horrendous it could be. As for Fang and Vanille's appearance, I can't really say much about that just yet. The reason being is that it will be explained later on in the story. So you'll just have to be patient for that. ;) Thanks for the review!_

_Riku91 – Sneaking in a review at the last minute eh? XD Lightning acting all mean and angry was a lot of fun for me. It's not too often you see her lose it after all. Lol. As for Rygdea, as mentioned in another reviewer's response, read on. It's all explained in this chapter. Thanks again for the review! ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my beta reader. _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 22: A Belated Birthday ~ ***

_Each of her messengers had their own type of might_

_Different from each other but just as deadly in a fight_

_Mirror opposites of the souls they were bound to in man_

_But the balance man needed to make Etro's stand._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

Lightning ran an oiled cloth over her gunblade one final time before setting it down on the dinner table in front of her. Apprehension hung thickly in the air. With the attack on crystal Cocoon being a thing of the past, that came as no surprise. By now, most of the surviving towns and cities on Gran Pulse knew about the attack. Fear spread like wildfire. And it was that same fear which landed them in this current predicament. Lightning sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes for a moment.

* * *

_~ 3 hours before ~_

Lightning's hands slammed down on the desk, almost splintering wood. "Rygdea! What is the meaning of this?" Lightning all but hissed at the captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command. She currently stood in his office.

"Lightning, please understand-"

"Understand?" Icy blue eyes narrowed at the man. "What is there to understand? You're kicking us out of our home! The same home we helped to build alongside you and everyone else when Cocoon fell! The very home we protected with our lives up until now!"

"You make it sound like I'm doing this just to spite you."

"Aren't you?" Lightning looked at Rygdea incredulously. "Because I can't figure out any other reason as to why you're doing this. Now of all times."

"Lightning-"

"We are the only ones who have any chance of defeating those things!"

Rygdea slammed his fists on his desk, causing a resounding thud. Lightning flinched. "And it is because of you I'm doing this!"

"Are you mad?" The pink haired sergeant stared at the brunette. "Why are you throwing away the one thing that can help you!"

Rygdea ran a hand through his long brown hair and sighed. He really needed a haircut. "I'm not throwing you away," the man said after a short pause. "I'm sending you on a mission to find out how to kill these tainted things once and for all. The answer is obviously not in New Oerba, otherwise you would have found it already."

"And what about New Oerba?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest. "What will you do when more of those tainted l'Cies attack here while we've gone searching for answers we may never find?"

"We'll manage somehow."

"Manage with what?" Lightning seethed. "Half of your soldiers are dead or deserting. And those who are left are greenies with hero complexes!"

"And whose fault is that!"

Lightning took a step back, her face twisted in surprise. The shock was soon replaced with anger and disgust. "You blame us." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Rygdea clenched his jaw, turning his gaze to the pile of paperwork on his desk. "I have seen more death in the past few weeks than I have in my lifetime since the fall of Cocoon."

Lightning's hands clenched into fists.

"And somehow, connected to all of that, have been all of you." Rygdea looked up at Lightning. "I don't know how or why you and the others are always at the center of things, but I'm sure as hell not going to stay idle and hope things turn out for the best."

Lightning gritted her teeth. "You're afraid."

"Can you blame me?" Rygdea walked to the right side of his office and looked out the window. "Can you blame us?" He watched as children played in the dusty streets of New Oerba only to be scolded by their parents who rushed them indoors.

"All of you are incredibly skilled in combat. Not to mention, you all wield magic." Rygdea clenched his hands behind his back. "While that's just what we need in our battle against these tainted beasts, what happens when one of you loses control?"

Lightning went rigid. "You saw."

Rygdea turned back to face the pink haired soldier. "Yes, I saw."

Lightning scowled.

"I'm not saying they didn't deserve a good kick in the pants to set them straight, but if you can't keep your cool especially with those powers of yours and start turning on us, you're no better than those tainted beasts we're trying to defeat."

"Tch." Lightning's gloved fists tightened.

"It's my job to ensure the safety of everyone in town," Rydgea said, his expression hard and unflinching. "No matter what the beast. No matter _who_ it is."

Lightning suppressed a growl.

"Even if it's you."

* * *

Lightning roused to the sound of something sizzling. There was also an enticing aroma in the air. Groaning softly, Lightning rolled over onto her left side, snuggling deeper into her pillow before stiffening. _Pillow?_ Blue eyes snapped open. She was in bed. Covered up in her blanket. _What?_

Lightning quickly rolled over onto her right side, immediately noting the beginnings of sunlight peering through the windows. A melodic humming drew her attention to the kitchen, where a familiar sari clad warrior twirled a fork between her fingers. The said warrior stood guard over a frying pan on the wood burning stove.

"F-Fang?" Lightning openly gaped at the Pulsian, her jaw slack and eyes wide.

"Hmm? Oh mornin' Light. Slept well?" Fang's trademark grin adorned her face, emerald eyes sparkling.

"W-w-what are you doing in my house?" Lightning wasn't sure what shocked her more. The fact that Fang was in her house. Or the fact that… well… Fang was cooking.

"I'm makin' breakfast. What does it look like?" Fang chuckled.

"Making… breakfast…?" Was this for real? "You can cook?"

Fang scoffed. "Of course I know how ta cook." The blue clad Oerban crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. "Jus' because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I don't know ta cook."

Lightning was flabbergasted. Seconds later, she shook her head getting her wits about her. "That still doesn't explain why you're in my house."

The huntress grinned. "Someone has ta take care of ya Light. Fear not! Big Sis Fang is on the job! Consider it a late birthday present, yeah?"

Lightning blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yer birthday" Fang stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "Ya know, the day ya were born? The day nine months after yer ma and pa decided to-"

"I know what my birthday is Fang," Lightning replied flatly.

"Yeah? Well…" Fang turned her attention back to the strips of meat frying on the stove. "Considerin' all that's been happenin' lately, I figured ya didn't have a chance ta celebrate it. So we're gonna celebrate it now."

Lightning remained silent. She had completely forgotten about her birthday. With the numerous tainted l'Cies attacks as of late, how could she not? Serah probably remembered- in fact, Serah had remembered and wanted to throw a party for her. But then that whole thing with the tainted Gorgonopsids rampaging through town happened and everything else that followed after that. And her birthday was forgotten. Yet Fang of all people, remembered it.

"Stop thinkin' so hard" Fang said chuckling. "Ya'll hurt yerself."

Lightning glared at the woman only to receive another grin and chuckle. Throwing off the blanket, Lightning got to her feet and stretched. It was then she noticed a familiar red outline in front of her. Fang's spear rested on the table next to her gunblade, polished and oiled. Lightning raised an eyebrow at this before turning her focus back to the Pulsian.

"Care to explain to me why you're suddenly my self proclaimed _Big Sis_?"

"We're family, Light." Fang stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That makes us sisters. And with me bein' the eldest an' all, I thought that'd be self explanatory."

"Fang, I'm older than you," Lightning said. "By a year."

Fang chuckled. "Sunshine, I've been around longer than yer ancestors' ancestors have. Or have ya forgotten?"

Lightning scowled, not wanting to admit the huntress was right. Then a thought hit her. "Oh that's right," Lightning said, eyes filled with mirth. "My apologies _Grandma_. You know how us young ones are after all. Not paying attention to the important details."

"Say what?" Fang's gaze snapped up from the frying pan to look at the soldier.

"What?" Lightning asked. "Are you losing your hearing now too?" She shook her head. "Old age must be finally catching up to you Fang. Do you need me to take over cooking so you could take a nap?"

Fang's eyebrow twitched. "Now wait just a minute!" She pointed the fork at Lightning menacingly. "I may have been in crystal stasis for five hundred years-"

"Five hundred and one" Lightning corrected.

"- but that doesn't mean I'm that old!" If there was one thing that Fang hated more than the fal'Cie, it was being called old. That and-

"Oh?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Then why is your hair starting to turn grey?"

It took an incredible amount of will power for Fang not to rush off to the bathroom in search of a mirror. Her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably now, making Lightning wonder if she was having some sort of seizure.

"I. Am. Not. Goin.' Grey." the huntress said through clenched teeth.

Lightning crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Fang incredulously. Silence enveloped the pair. Each second that ticked by made Fang more and more nervous. Lightning kept her gaze level on the Pulsian, every few seconds glancing at Fang's hair before turning her gaze back to meet Fang's again.

"Oh hell!" Fang dashed to the bathroom.

The moment Fang disappeared from sight, Lightning slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. The Pulsian warrior had a unique sensitivity when it came to her hair. Lightning wasn't sure why or how that came about, but that did little to stop her from occasionally poking fun at Fang about it. Though, she was never as witty as the spear wielder was with these things. It was surprising she was able to turn the teasing back onto Fang for a change.

"Lightnin'!" Fang grumbled coming from the bathroom moments later. "Where the hell are those-"

Lightning was starting to turn red in the face, holding back her laughter.

Emerald eyes narrowed, before Fang's hands dropped from her hair. "Ha ha, very funny Light. Ya got me there."

A smile crept up on Fang's face, her gaze softening as Lightning's laughter turned to chuckles. "Just ya wait darlin.' I'll get ya back when ya least expect it. Big time."

"You can certainly try." Lightning mimicked Fang's signature grin and accent.

It was truly a precious thing to see, Lightning laughing without a care in the world. Etro knew, the soldier needed that the most right now. All things considered.

"Careful," Fang said grinning. "Payback's a bitch." With that said, Fang went back to the kitchen to attend to the stove. The last thing she needed was for the food to burn, which would prove Vanille's point. That being she couldn't cook to save her life.

"Say Fang."

"Yeah Light?"

"Where's Vanille?"

Lightning only now realized the red head was missing. It was an unusual thing to see, Vanille and Fang apart that is.

"She's off gatherin' some fruits," Fang replied. She started to hum again, flipping the sizzling meat over with the fork. Unnoticed by the soldier, Fang silently watched her.

The pair had slept over the night, taking turns watching over Lightning. Both of them were very concerned about the brand carved into her flesh. About how far the taint had progressed. The fact that Lightning was alive and still more or less her scary soldier self was encouraging. But it was very clear to both Pulsians that the darkness within her had grown exponentially since the confrontation in the place between waking and sleeping when they faced the Tainted's avatar. As much as they didn't want to acknowledge it, time was running out for their leader. Much too quickly.

"Fruits?"

"Yeah," Fang said. "There were some wild ones growin' jus' outside of town. We passed them on our way in last night. Vanille left before ya woke up ta collect some."

Lightning's eyebrows shot up. "Aren't you worried something could happen to her out there? What if another one of those tainted l'Cies attack?" Lightning strode over to the table and holstered her gunblade in one fluid motion. She spun around for the door, only stopping when Fang grabbed her wrist holding her back.

"Don't be gettin' all hot and bothered now. She'll be fine." Fang relinquished her hold on Lightning's wrist.

"It's not like she'd get very far without an escort. Them soldier boys of Rygdea's have been tailin' us everywhere since last night. Though out of all of us, the both of us are the only ones with double escorts. The rest jus' get one. I'm rather insulted by that. I deserve at least fifty of 'em." Fang huffed.

"Fifty?" Lightning shook her head. That part was not important. "Escorts?" The soldier looked at Fang in surprise.

"Yeah," the Pulsian said pulling the frying pan off the stove. "See for yerself." Fang nodded to the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning wandered over to the door and opened it. She could hear the shuffling of feet even before she stuck her head out to look. Four Guardian Command soldiers stood at attention, two just outside the door and two at the bottom of the stairs. They all saluted her. Lightning sighed, doing her best to squash the rising feeling of irritation.

"Sergeant Lightning," one of the soldiers said. "Did you need an escort somewhere?"

Lightning shook her head. "No, no. Just…" She released a breath. "Carry on."

"Ma'am!" The soldiers saluted her again.

Lightning closed her door and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Perky bunch, aren't they?" Fang's grin widened as she heard her companion groan. "I take it yer meetin' with Rygdea went well."

Lightning rolled her eyes, wandering over to the table as Fang set out three servings of breakfast. Fang propped her spear against the side of the table and out of harm's way.

"He's letting us stay in town until noon before kicking us out." Lightning sat down frowning. "Fang, why are there only three servings? What about the others?"

It wasn't often that the whole family ate together. But considering that Fang and Vanille had just returned to them, Lightning figured everyone would come over to eat.

The blue clad warrior sat down opposite the pinkette, already chewing on a strip of meat. "They're still sleepin.'"

"Sleeping?" Lightning's gaze went to the window again, the soldier realizing just how early it was in the morning.

"Yeah," Fang continued. "They were all pretty tuckered out from yesterday. Ya know, with the excitement of Kokko and all. I'm actually surprised yer up right now. Ya were the worst out of everyone."

Lightning stared at her food. "Force of habit."

Fang merely shrugged before continuing to eat. "Don't worry, there'll be food for the others when they wake up. Vanille will make sure of that."

Lightning looked up to Fang once more.

"So how about ya eat yer share before it gets cold, yeah? I didn't slave over a hot stove for nuthin' ya know."

Lightning couldn't stop the chuckle which escaped her lips. The image of Fang in an apron and cooking over a hot stove was just… The soldier couldn't help but smile at that.

"What?" the Pulsian raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing," Lightning said before picking up her own fork and digging in. _Big Sis, huh?_ For some reason, Lightning didn't mind that all too much.

An explosion of flavour was the first thing Lightning noted when she bit into a strip of meat. She didn't know what kind of meat it was or what herbs and spices Fang had seasoned it with, but it was absolutely amazing! Fang could really give Serah a run for her money with this type of cooking.

The Cocoon survivors had gotten used to the potent taste of the Gran Pulse within the first year they lived on the plains. Since their adventures as l'Cies, Lightning certainly understood why Fang loved salt as much as she did. Cocoon's food was tasteless compared to Gran Pulse's delicacies. And the things one could do with herbs…

Despite the obviously pleased smile on Lightning's face due to the breakfast, Fang said nothing. Lightning could tell however, that the warrior was grinning from ear to ear right now. "Fang, this is just-"

Lightning's fork clattered loudly as it hit the edge of her plate and tumbled onto the table. Fang's eyes immediately filled with concern when she saw how suddenly pale her companion had gone. "C'mon now Light," Fang said wearily. "It doesn't taste that ba-"

"You have a brand." Lightning felt numb.

"Huh?" Fang followed Lightning's gaze to her right arm. "Oh that. Yeah… I was goin' ta talk ta ya about that…"

Lightning shot up from her chair. "Why do you have a brand Fang!" She felt dizzy. In her exhausted state yesterday, she hadn't noticed the offending mark on Fang's arm. Was it there yesterday? Was it always there?

"Woah! Take it easy Light!" Fang shot up from her chair too, putting a steadying hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Breathe love, just breathe."

Lightning was shaking. Why was Fang branded? Was Vanille branded too? Lightning's eyes never left the scorched white mark on Fang's arm. It was just like when they had first met in Palumpolum. Why wasn't her brand gone like everyone else's?

"I promise ya Light, everythin' will be explained." Fang's brow crinkled at the distress Lightning was in. "Just take it easy. Here, sit down before yer legs collapse."

Lightning let herself be led over to the couch and sat down limply. Fang stooped down in front of her frowning. "I was goin' ta tell ya about this after breakfast, both me an' Vanille. We… we have some explainin' ta do ta all of ya."

"Explaining?" Lightning was just barely aware of what Fang was saying.

Fang scratched the back of her head. "Yeah," she said. "Ya see, me an' Vanille, we know more than we've been lettin' on."

Blue eyes met green ones.

"What do you mean?"

"When the rest wake up, me an' Vanille are gonna tell ya all about the Tainted. An' how we're all connected to it."

* * *

OMAKE

"Fang?"

"V-Vanille!" Fang squeaked, almost dropping the bowl she was drying with the towel.

Vanille giggled. "You alright? The others are starting to wake up now. They'll be over soon." Vanille moved from the entrance to Lightning's house to stand next to Fang in the kitchen.

"Ah yeah," Fang said sheepishly. "I just wanted to finish cleanin' up here before I came over. Ya know how Light is about keepin' her house clean." Fang gave her companion a weary smile.

Vanille raised an eyebrow questioningly. Fang was being uncharacteristically jumpy right now. And she was never jumpy unless she did something wrong and was trying to cover it up.

"Fang?" Vanille tilted her head to the side, blinking innocently. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Fang looked at the red head and gulped. Vanille was on to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then paused. Emerald eyes glanced away momentarily before returning to the redhead.

"I-it's nothin' Vanille…" Fang said quickly. The bowl in her hands had suddenly become very interesting.

Now Vanille definitely knew something was wrong. "_Fang._"

Fang guiltily met Vanille's gaze.

"What did you do?"

Fang huffed in mock irritation, but Vanille knew it to be a farce. "Whaddya mean _what did I do_?"

"_Fang._"

The older Pulsian shrunk slightly under Vanille's reprimanding tone. "You must have done something if you're cleaning up Light's house for her." Vanille put her hands on her hips. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Fang said, despite Vanille's incredulous look. "You hafta believe me Vanille! I swear! She came onta me!"

"She-" Vanille blinked. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Fang's words hit the smaller girl like a ton of bricks. "Light hit on you?"

Emerald eyes went wide, Fang's face paling slightly. "Maker! Light's gonna kill me now!" Fang grabbed Vanille by the shoulders, the bowl she was originally drying now forgotten on the counter. "Vanille, ya hafta promise me ya won't tell Light!"

"But Fang-"

"Promise me Vanille!" Fang pleaded. "Ya know I don't like Light like that. She's like a sister ta me. But ya can't help love who ya love, ya know?"

Vanille was speechless. Deep down in her heart, she knew Fang wouldn't betray her. But to hear that Lightning had feelings for her partner, that was just… that really threw her for a loop.

"So what did you do?" Vanille said after getting her wits about her again.

Fang chuckled wearily, scratching the back of her head. That was a nervous habit of Fang's, something Vanille knew all too well. "I uh…"

"You?"

"I kinda pretended I didn't realize she was hittin' on me."

Vanille face palmed. "Fang!" she scolded.

"What was I supposed ta do Vanille?" Fang started pacing the length of Lightning's kitchen. "This came out of the blue. How am I supposed ta react?"

"You have to tell her Fang" Vanille said. "You have to tell her you don't feel that way about her."

"But how?" Fang threw up her hands into the air in exasperation. "I was never any good at this stuff Vanille. Ya know that. Ya were always better at that than me."

"Yeah" Vanille sighed in resignation. She giggled. "You were always so clueless about that stuff when we were younger. And when you did figure things out, you flopped around like a fish."

Fang scowled. "I do not flop like a fish Vanille." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did when I told you I loved you." A grin.

Fang's cheeks went pink. "T-that was different Vanille" the spear wielder replied. "You-"

"Were the most adorable thing you ever laid eyes on and that's why you loved me back?" Vanille's smile was absolutely dazzling.

Fang's cheeks went red. "S-something like that…" she murmured.

Vanille squealed, tackling a startled Fang. "You're so adorable Fang!" Vanille pecked Fang on the lips before the older woman could do or say anything. "You may act all tough on the outside, but really, you all gooey on the inside."

Fang was ready to reprimand the younger girl, but the words died on her lips the moment Vanille cuddled against her. Fang wrapped her arms around Vanille's shoulders and smiled. "I love you too Vanille," she said, kissing the top of Vanille's hair. The pair remained that way in silence for a good few minutes.

"Fang?"

"Yes love?"

There was such much love in those emerald eyes, Vanille's heart felt like it would burst in happiness. "I'll talk to Light for you. You finish up here and join us when you're ready. Alright?" Vanille squirmed out of Fang's grip and skipped to the door.

Fang nodded and turned back to the kitchen. "That sounds goo- What!" Fang spun around to face the door. "Did you just say-"

Vanille was already gone.

A face splitting grin stretched across huntress' face the moment she heard Vanille knock on their house door. Fang had shooed Lightning out of her own house, telling her to meet them next door as they were calling meeting. Lightning surprisingly obeyed the order and left without suspecting a thing.

Unknown to most, Vanille was rather territorial over _her stuff_. And that included Fang. It was something Fang found amusing and endearing at the same time. While it was true that Fang wasn't the most observant when it came to the romantic affections of others, she'd have to be a fool not to see how Vanille subtly chased off any potential suitors in the way only Vanille could. Vanille wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after all.

The door to the Yun and Dia residence creaked open, Lightning's voice floating into the air. Fang went back to drying dishes in Lightning's kitchen again, her signature grin still ever present on her face and growing wider. Once the door to her house thumped closed, she counted backwards in her head from ten.

_Five… Four… Three… Two… One-_

A scream.

And then-

_BAM!_

The door to her house flung open open.

"FANG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL VANILLE!"

Fang hollered, throwing back her head in laughter. "Payback's a bitch Sunshine. Didn't I tell ya?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Alrighty. For some reason, there was still some confusion on the pairings for this piece. Hopefully this chapter has cleared up any misconceptions currently floating around. Just to clarify, the only pairings you may see in this story are Serah X Snow and Fang X Vanille. Though even so, I don't have much confidence in my romance writing abilities, so you probably won't see much of that._

_My apologies to all the Flight fans out there, but there will be no Flight pairing in this story. I've always envisioned the relationship between Fang and Light to be a close sisterly one. Similar to how Light is with Serah. I've started to hint at that in earlier chapters, though it seems it may have gotten misconstrued into something else. I shall try to be clearer in future chapters with regards to that._

_A special shout out goes to no1willrememberthisname. He was the one who dubbed the nickname 'Big Sis Fang' and suggested I have a moment between to the two leading ladies to illustrate their sisterly relationship to clarify things. While I had this chapter typed out weeks in advance and wasn't going to show something like that until later on, his prompting did give me an idea of how to squeeze that little part into this chapter which turned out wonderfully. Thanks for that Name. :)_

_For those of you interested, check out Name's oneshot called Sisters. __It's his own cute Fang and Light sisterly moment based on this story. :) __You can find it here: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/7189320/1/Sisters_

_As for the OMAKE, this was pure randomness on my part (though a nice glimpse at the Fang X Vanille pairing). Fang and Vanille are probably completely out of character, but even so, it was rather amusing to write. Leave it to Fang to send Vanille after Light as payback. Rofl!_


	23. Shadows of the Dark

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_I have once again dabbled in the art of FFXIII video making. This time, the video focuses on Snow. It's called [Snow is Thor] and can be found here:** (www).(youtube).com[forwardslash]watch?v=I857-ZcwPok**_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ Riku91 – No worries Riku91, I appreciate your reviews no matter when you're able to post one. :) I agree with you, this was a nice laid back chapter. As much as I'd love to always write action, sometimes these slower chapters are needed to help with the pacing. It doesn't hurt to write a bit of comedy in it too. XD As for the OMAKEs in general, no, they will not have any impact on the plot itself. Those were just random moments I threw in for laughs. Think of them like drabbles of sorts that don't really happen in this particular story. They're just a nice extra thing, like an aside but don't really have any purpose in the fanfiction. Hopefully that clears things up for you. :)_

_ GimmeAllYallsPickles – Thanks for the comment. :) I'm guessing you're referring to one of my FFXIII videos, the parody one in specific. I'm glad you found that one enjoyable. ^^ Thanks!_

_ Choboco ProdoCo – Thanks for your reviews on both this story and the prequel! I'm flattered you've found them both enjoyable, and I hope you'll continue to read this one as it progresses. I'm not too sure what you meant about giving Light a smoothie though. Lol. As it stands right now, I update this piece every two weeks. That's all I can manage at the moment. I do anticipate however, that I'll bump up the updating to a weekly thing, but that won't be for a while yet. Thanks again for your comments. :)_

_A huge thank you goes to EliteSky for being my pure awesome beta reader! _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 23: Shadows of the Dark ~ ***

_The taint overwhelming, Etro's blessings too late_

_The darkness would consume, yet not proliferate._

_For the key to victory over tainted fal'Cie,_

_Lies hidden in the blood of ghost l'Cie. _

- the Last Scroll of Etro

_~ Rust Eaten Bridge. A few minutes to noon. ~_

"Light?"

The person in question looked over her shoulder. "Vanille…"

Vanille hesitantly walked up next to the soldier, hands clasped together in front of her chest. "You alright Light? Everyone's been looking for you. We were just about ready to head off."

Lightning turned her gaze back to the water and remained quiet. As much as she wanted to say yes, that she was all fine and dandy, Vanille would know it to be a lie. That girl could read her just as easily as Serah could. The very thought of how similar the two girls were made Lightning smile. Almost. Vanille took Lightning's silence to mean her answer was no.

Lightning stood at the broken edge of the Rust Eaten Bridge, situated at the northern border of New Oerba. Even after a year of reconstructing New Oerba, they still hadn't enough materials to rebuild the bridge. As it seemed to lead to nowhere in particular, the dilapidated bridge was left the way it was, the precious few materials they had left being put to use on more important structures like new houses. Normally one of the Guardian Command Patrol units would be here, for this was their camp while on break. But they knew well enough to leave Lightning alone in peace and hung about just around the corner in the market. Her _escorts_ however, remained on the other side of the bridge, keeping a watchful eye on the soon to be evicted New Oerbans.

The sun neared its peak in the sky, a sign that noon would soon be upon them. Noon. The time when they would all be escorted out of town. Possibly for forever. While Lightning understood Rygdea's position, and did not envy the man for it, the sergeant couldn't but wonder if there was another way around this. If there was another way to handle things. But at this point, they would never know. For there were more important things to think about now. Now that they finally knew how the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

* * *

_~ New Oerba. Yun and Dia residence. Three hours prior. ~_

Bhakti beeped on the floor, circling around Vanille as she giggled at the robot's antics. Vanille's mechanical companion had not stopped beeping since the return of the two Pulsians the night before, clearly the robot overjoyed to see his keeper once again. And his keeper's keeper. Though no one would ever know that. Fang could only shake her head and chuckle at the tin can, running a hand through her raven locks of hair.

It was a few hours past dawn, all of the former l'Cies having gathered in Fang and Vanille's house. The two Pulsians had yet to reveal just exactly what was going on, but everyone pretty much knew it related to their current circumstances. And if the looks on Fang and Vanille's faces were any indication, it was something very serious.

Sazh sat in the middle of the yellow couch at the far end of the room. Dajh crawled on the floor behind Bhakti in childish wonder. Hope was on the floor, back resting against the bottom end of the couch next to Sazh on the older man's right. The silver haired boy stifled a yawn with his gloved hand, just moments before Bhakti showing him a random Bonus Byte. That is, before the robot roamed off towards Vanille when she called to him. Yes, Bhakti was a _him_. According to Vanille at least.

Serah and Snow sat on the end of the yellow couch, to Sazh's left. Serah snuggled into her fiance's arms still half asleep. The blonde behemoth wasn't much better off, the sentinel staring at the smaller girl with half hooded eyes. It was rather early in the morning for them all, considering what they had gone through the day before. Snow had hoped to sleep in some more, but as the saying went, there was no rest for the weary.

Lightning stood next to the sole door to the place, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze absentmindedly lingered on the worn chocobo doll sitting on a shelf to her far right, next to what was once a working plasma television from five hundred years ago. Feeve too had taken an interest in the item, turning his yellow feathered head this way and that, blinking at the thing.

Following the soldier's gaze, a smile curled up on Fang's lips, memories involving the yellow stuffed animal flashing through her mind's eye. Who would have thought the doll Vanille made her all those years ago as children would last this long? Fang shook her head. Those were things of the past, and right now, the gang had much more pressing matters to concern themselves with. That was the very reason the two of them had called this meeting in the first place.

Wandering over to Vanille from the kitchen sink - Fang had lost the rock, paper scissors war and hence was _volunteered_ to do all of the dishes after everyone ate - Fang cleared her throat signalling they were ready to start. All eyes turned to the two Pulsians, a mix of curiosity, concern, and hesitation.

"Thank ya all for comin'" Fang said. "I…" The sari clad warrior looked over to Vanille and then back to the group. "We appreciate ya givin' up some zzz's ta listen ta what we have ta say. I promise ya, ya won't be disappointed."

Bhakti, sensing something important was about to happen, stopped his beeping and rolled over to the far end of the room by the bunk beds. Dajh dutifully followed behind the robot giggling. This was an adult conversation Bhakti realized. And being the thoughtful mechanical tin can that he was, Bhakti let the adults do their thing while keeping the youngest of all occupied. Lightning couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how perceptive the robot was, such behaviour a seemingly very human trait. But she could ponder those things later on.

With a quick glance over her shoulder to Lightning, who had turned her attention back to the group, the red head took a deep breath before nodding to Fang. Her companion nodded back.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we've called you here." Vanille said softly.

The red head bit her lip in apprehension. This action did not go unnoticed by the group, yet everyone remained silent. Vanille flinched the moment an arm wrapped around her shoulders, jade eyes looking up into emerald ones. Fang offered her a small smile, squeezing her slightly in encouragement. Vanille returned the smile, nodding again before continued.

"Fang and I…" A pause. Then a grimace. Vanille had faltered, her eyes giving away her distress.

"What Vanille is tryin' ta say," Fang said, picking up right where Vanille left off. "Is that we know a fair bit more about the Tainted than we originally let on. An' right now, we're gonna tell ya the rest of what we know."

Shocked expressions marked Snow's, Sazh's, Hope's and Serah's faces. Lightning's face remained expressionless, the strawberry blonde closing her eyes and sighing softly. Dajh's childish giggles were the only things heard in the background at this moment. Feeve wandered over to the boy shortly afterwards to investigate the mechanical thing keeping him company.

Fang grimaced at the silence from the group, scratching the back of her head in nervous frustration. "Where ta begin…"

"The beginning is always a great place to start." It was Sazh who broke the awkward silence hanging in the air.

The blue clad huntress smirked at the comment, Sazh himself grinning wearily. "At the beginnin' huh?" Fang stroked her chin. "Alright." Fang started to pace the breadth of the room as she ordered her thoughts.

"Growin' up as kids, Vanille an' I were told these stories." Fang paused in her steps before continuing. "While I'm sure you've heard all about how we were taught Cocoon was a nest of vipers, ready to strike, and that you lot were our enemies, there were other stories told ta us, ones we didn't really understand until now."

"What kind of stories?" Hope's brows creased in hesitation.

At this point, Lightning opened her eyes and stared at the Pulsian pair, very much interested to hear more about these _other stories_. Just by Fang's tone alone, everyone knew those stories were not the type to bring smiles to children's faces.

"The Elders in the village would speak about the times before the Maker created the world. Before Gran Pulse and Cocoon were enemies. Before the fal'Cie had ever come to being." Vanille spoke up now, multiple pairs of eyes moving over to her.

"Before Cocoon and Pulse were created?" Snow could not hide the surprise in his voice, nor on his face.

"That's _Gran _Pulse to ya sir," Fang retorted. "But, yeah. Before the Maker 'imself too."

"Before the Maker too?" Sazh's eyebrows shot up. "You mean to say there was something before the Maker?"

Vanille nodded.

"And just how did the Oerban Elders know this stuff?"

"Not Oerban Elders." Vanille corrected the older man shaking her head. "Cheis Elders."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The village of Cheis," Fang wistfully replied. "That's Vanille's home village."

Lightning's eyes widened.

"You lived somewhere else before Oerba?" Hope was stunned. Him and everyone else. It was always thought that Fang and Vanille were born in Oerba. This was the first time that any of them had heard differently.

Vanille smiled sadly. "Cheis was not as big as Oerba, but the people were just as friendly. And kind."

Fang pulled Vanille closer to her, the smaller girl shivering slightly. "The Dias," the older of the pair continued. "Vanille's clan, lived in Cheis. They were the best damn healers in all of Gran Pulse if I do say so myself. Just look at how great Vanille turned out." A proud grin settled on Fang's face as she looked at the younger girl. Vanille flushed.

"I actually met Vanille on our way through Cheis one time when we were babes. Found Vanille's lil' chocobo munchin' on some Gysahl Greens in the marketplace." Fang chuckled at the memory. "The lil' critter was as skinny as a stick! I was surprised he hadn't dropped dead yet."

"Fang!" Vanille stomped her foot and pouted. "He was not that skinny! You make it sound like I was starving him!"

"Vanille, he was so skinny!" Fang snorted. "Nothin' but bones and feathers. I just had to buy 'im those Gysahl Greens ta eat. I didn't wanna bring a dead chick back ta ya after all. How would ya have reacted to that? 'Oh hi there miss, sorry about yer dead chick here. I found 'im like that, I swear.'"

"Fang!" Vanille grumbled, slapping Fang's arm and pouting more. Fang simple chortled.

"What village did you come from Fang?" Serah's voice was quiet, yet curious.

The raven haired Pulsian smirked, mischief glinting in her brilliant green eyes. "I didn't have a village ta call home," Fang said grinning. "Gran Pulse was my home."

"Huh?" Snow looked at Fang blankly.

"We Yuns travelled all over Gran Pulse, not stayin' in one place for too long" Fang explained, her trademark grin still ever present on her face. "Us against nature. Whatever was thrown at us. Survival of the strongest. The best way to hone yer skills."

Vanille rolled her eyes, having heard this speech before when they were younger.

"Not stickin' up in some shack where ya couldn't see the stars above your head, or feel the grass under your back when ya slept at night. It was in the heat of battle which truly separated the hunters from everyone else."

"The best hunters in all of Gran Pulse, huh _Yun_ Fang?" Lightning smirked.

"You betcha Light." A teethy smile.

"So how did you two end up in Oerba?"

It was an innocent enough question, though Hope immediately regretted asking it. The dark shadow which instantly settled on the Pulsians' faces made Hope's heart wrench painfully. The pain and sorrow in their expressions was undeniable. The beginnings of tears formed in Vanille's eyes. And agonizing fury crackled in Fang's scowl. It was clear to all that something had happened before their lives in Oerba. Something horrific.

Lightning couldn't bear to see such agony on Fang and Vanille's faces. So she did the first thing that came to mind. Changed the focus of the conversation. "So the stories the Cheis Elders spoke about," Lightning said. "They're related to the Tainted, aren't they?"

That did it. Everyone's attention was now on her, the pain in the Pulsian's eyes replaced with fear instead. Fang shuddered slightly. Vanille paled. Lightning winced. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all…

"Y-yeah…" Fang answered, cursing herself inwardly for the stutter. "Apparently, me an' Vanille's bloodlines are really important."

"Is that why both of you still have your brands?" Lightning's gaze fixated on the white scorched brand visible on Fang's right arm.

"About that…" Fang scratched the back of her head wearily. "It's a bit complicated."

"Oh?" Sazh looked at the two curiously. "Why is that?"

The scorched white brands. It was one of the first things they had noticed upon Fang and Vanille's return. At least on Fang that is. They had to take Vanille's word for it about hers. It wasn't the most polite thing in the world to ask Vanille to lift her skirt to check for a brand on her thigh after all. Speaking of Vanille-

"O Tainted fal'Cie of neither earth nor sky…" All eyes turned to Vanille. "Shunned by thine own, with vengeance you cry. Bound and buried to darkness, forever cast aside.

But not forever gone, even after the Maker tried."

Silence permeated the small living space. Even Dajh had stopped in his childish babblings to listen. No one could deny how hauntingly eerie that verse sounded.

"What… was that?" Lightning gritted her teeth. She was shaking. Lightning Farron was shaking!

For some reason, those words shook Lightning to her very being. It was as if she had heard those words before, yet this was the first time she had ever heard them in her entire life. In the corner of the couch where Snow and Serah sat, Serah was having a similar reaction. The younger Farron gripped at Snow's jacket with white knuckled fists, her small form trembling. The familiarity of those words was frightening. Snow frowned, pulling the younger Farron closer to him.

"It was a warnin'" Fang answered grimly. "But it doesn't end there. Vanille?"

The medic looked to the ground, lost in thought for a moment, as she tried to remember the other verses of the forgotten text. "Tainted l'Cie beseech the Shadowed Four. Demanding blood for the sacrifice, more and more. For the Shadowed Four call forth the Tainted fal'Cie, who onto all life unleashes death and chaos unhindered and free."

Brown eyes went wide. "You mean…"

"Kokko was a Shadowed Four" Vanille reluctantly admitted. "And he was the weakest one out of the four of them."

"You mean there are more of them?" Snow silently prayed to the Maker that he was just hearing things. His prayers went unanswered.

"Yep." Vanille's replied softly. She was not her typical bubbly self right now. "Three more. All of them a lot stronger than Kokko."

"Tch." Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was coming. She could feel it. Even though Fang and Vanille had explained this part to her previously in the land between waking and sleeping, the revelation still hit her as hard as it did the first time.

"Maker…" Sazh said in exasperation. "Like we didn't have enough to worry about already."

Another awkward silence fell upon the group as they processed this new information.

"Vanille." Serah chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Is there more to that… warning?"

The younger Farron shot Lightning a hesitant glance. Fang and Vanille noticed the look but said nothing. Lightning looked back at her sister, the same thing seemingly floating around in both of their thoughts right now. Fang made a note to ask the soldier about it later.

Vanille nodded. "There are many more verses to that warning, but I don't remember them all. I think I may have mixed up the order too."

"The Nih clan was much better at those things," Fang interjected.

"Nih clan?"

"Yeah." Fang turned to Lightning. "Like how the Dia clan were the healers an' the Yun clan were the hunters, the Nih clan were the scribes. They kept all the records about… well … pretty much everythin.' From records of the best harvests to the ramblins of old, senile men…"

"Ramblings?" Lightning looked at Fang questioningly.

"Well…" Fang scratched the back of her head, sighing. "When I was a babe, I thought them ta be ramblins. But now…"

"But now?" Lightning didn't like where this was leading.

"But now they're starting to come true." Vanille's voice shook slightly at the admission.

"What do the other verses say Vanille? From what you can remember that is."

Snow glanced down to Serah. The younger Farron was very engrossed with these prophecies of doom, he noted. She had always loved history, and wanted nothing more than to be a teacher to teach such things. But even so, Snow couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there was a deeper reason to Serah's sudden interest in all of this. The blonde was not blind to the looks Serah sent in Lightning's direction. Could it be that Fang and Vanille weren't the only ones keeping things back?

"Um…" Vanille wrung her hands tightly in front of her. "From what I remember… the Tainted is as old as the Maker himself. If not older." A pause. "And the Shadowed Four are like the Tainted's generals. Like the Tainted, they feed on life itself. Or rather, the death of life."

"That explains all the massacres as of late" Sazh commented dryly. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What about chaos?" Lightning threw in. The native Gran Pulsians had mentioned something about that before, though Lightning wasn't sure she had fully understood what they said at the time.

"Oh right!" Fang exclaimed as if just remembering. "How about ya explain that part Light? Seein' as how ya already know about it."

"Excuse me?" Lightning's eyebrows shot way up.

"What about chaos Claire?" Serah looked at her sister curiously.

Lightning looked at Serah hesitantly before turning back to the blue clothed warrior. "Fang, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I barely understood what you both told me the first time."

"You've talked before?" Hope tilted his head to the side inquiringly. "Like yesterday?"

Lightning opened her mouth to reply, but Fang beat her to it.

"Oh no, way before then," the Pulsian hunter said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

Lightning's eyes widened. The pink haired soldier sent Fang an alarmed look. _Please tell me she's not going to-_

"We've talked ta Light a few times already, even before yesterday. We were rather surprised when she visited us in her dreams." Fang chuckled.

_She did._ Lightning face palmed. She had yet to tell anyone about her dreams, the dreams of meeting Fang and Vanille in the place between waking and sleeping. And really, she had no intentions of telling anyone about them either. For all she knew, her mind was making up those illusions to help her cope with the pain of loss of those two. Lightning now knew that not to be true, but still. She sighed. Now everyone was going to think she was crazy. And delusional. The strawberry blonde glared at the huntress. Fang just grinned back.

"In… her dreams?" Snow blatantly stared at Lightning. This time he for sure had to be hearing things. Right? Lightning was dreaming about Fang and Vanille?

"Yep!" Vanille pitched in. "She even hugged us!"

"Vanille!" Lightning growled at the red head trying to squish the look of absolute horror on her face. Vanille giggled.

Lightning groaned inwardly. Not only was the rest of her family going to think she was crazy _and_ delusional, they were now going to think her huggable too. Lightning Farron was not huggable! Not in the least bit! She should punch Fang. Yeah. Lightning would punch Fang. This was all her fault.

"H-hugged you?" Serah stared at Vanille incredulously. "Claire? What are they talking about?"

While it was well known that Lightning had no qualms about close contact with her sister - of which Serah usually initiated the contact - to hear that Lightning had willingly instigated a hug, with both Vanille and Fang was just… mind blowing. Serah seriously needed to have that talk with her sister. Immediately, when possible. The list of things she was going to talk about with her was just getting longer and longer and longer…

Lightning grimaced. She couldn't allow this conversation to continue. She had to deflect the attention again. Off of her. Before it got out of control. "Can we get back to the real topic at hand? That being the Tainted?"

"Don't be shy Lightbug," Fang said, leaving Vanille's side and walking towards the soldier.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. Spastically. "What are you doing Fang?"

Fang grinned. Lightning's eyebrow twitched even more.

"We're all friends here Light." The spear wielder continued to close in on the swordswoman. "No need to act all cold and soldier-like."

"_Fang._" Lightning almost growled, glaring at the shrinking distance between her and the blue clad warrior. "I _am_ a soldier." Lightning uncrossed her arms, her right hand balling into a fist. She glowered at the approaching Pulsian, her eyes screaming at the woman to back the hell off.

"You _were_ a soldier Light." Fang paid no heed to Lightning's silent warning and opened her arms wide, stopping just short of their stoic leader.

"What?" Lightning's jaw clenched tightly.

"Ya know exactly what Light." That blasted smirk was still plastered on Fang's face.

"No."

"C'mon Light" Fang chided. "Just one hug. Ya know ya wanna." Fang inched closer.

Aside from Vanille and Dajh who were both giggling, everyone else in the room was openly gaping at the scene. Fang was either bold or foolish in demanding a hug from the older Farron. While they would all agree that Lightning had significantly warmed up to all of them over the past year, even to Snow, demanding a hug from the pink haired soldier was just asking for you to be slugged. If not worse.

"_Faaaang._" Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously. But that did little to deter the Pulsian warrior in front of her. In fact, Fang took that as an open challenge and stepped forward-

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Everyone jumped. Lightning and Fang merely flinched. Thankful for the interruption, Lightning ducked under Fang's outstretched arms and answered the door just next to her. She failed to notice the disappointment on the warrior's face.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am!" The soldier facing Lightning saluted her. "Captain Rygdea asked that I inform you there was one hour left before your departure."

Lightning scowled at that, the soldier wilting noticeably under her gaze. "Is that all?" Her words were cold and unforgiving.

"O-one more thing ma'am" the soldier said quickly. "Captain Rygdea has appropriated some supplies for your journey. They will be waiting by your chocobos."

"Dismissed."

"Y-yes ma'am." Another salute and the Guardian Command soldier was gone.

Lightning closed the door and turned back to the group. A shadow hung over them all, their impending eviction heavy on their minds.

"Well ain't he a downer." Fang huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

Another awkward silence.

"Is there any way to stop this Tainted thing and their Shadowed Four?" Lightning looked between Fang and Vanille.

Vanille blinked, before her eyes lit up brighter than Lightning had seen in the past few hours. "The Defenders of Light!"

"Pardon?"

Vanille almost squealed. "The Defenders of Light can beat the Tainted!"

"That's right!" Fang shook her head in disbelief. How could she have forgotten that part of the texts?

Lightning raised an eyebrow. Defenders of Light? How ridiculous of a name was that? Nevertheless, she decided to humor them. "And just where do we find these _Defenders_?"

"We don't need ta," Fang stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And why the hell not?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest, scowling.

"Because we've found them already."

Silence.

"Come again?" Sazh was confused. Or maybe he was just tired. Or maybe he was both confused and tired. Things were just not making sense anymore.

Fang chuckled. "There is one thing that identifies the Defenders of Light."

"And that is?" Hope was starting to get impatient. All these riddles and rhyming things, couldn't the answers be written out in plain ol' text for a change?

"Eidolons," Fang answered. "And just who do ya know have those?"

The rest of the family looked at each other.

"The Tainted unseen to Pulse and Lindzei, but unfooled was Etro, no matter what they did say. Her messengers she sent, to the Defenders of Light, to even the odds in the Tainted's fight." Vanille smiled happily, very much pleased that she was able to recite such an important verse.

"But we lost them…" Hope said, his voice trailing off. "We haven't been able to summon them since we've lost our brands."

Lightning's expression saddened. "And Odin sacrificed his life to save mine yesterday…" Lightning flinched when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"They're not gone," Fang told her.

"What?"

"You may not be able to summon them now, but you will," Vanille continued. "They're a part of you, no matter what. Brand or no brand, they'll come back when you need them the most."

"I don't understand."

"They're a part of ya," Fang said. "Think of them as the other half of yer soul. Like a coin, yeah? One side is you, and the other side is yer Eidolon. Different sides but one and the same."

The hand on Lightning's shoulder squeezed gently. "They'll be back," Fang repeated. "Don't ya worry about that. Odie just needs some time ta rest up. Then he'll be back before ya know it."

"That's _Odin._"

"That's what I said." Fang grinned at her. "Odie."

Lightning rolled her eyes playfully but then stiffened. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lightning scanned the room to find Snow looking at her curiously. Amusement danced in those eyes of his.

"What?" Lightning said gruffly. Snow had been rather quiet these past few minutes she realized. Not to mention the look he was giving her now was a bit creepy. A grin stretched across Snow's face, never a good sign in Lightning's eyes.

"Anyone else realize what us heroes are called now?" Snow's grin widened.

Vanille stared at Snow in confusion, tilting her head to the side. But then it dawned on her and she burst out in a fit of giggles. "Oh! Defenders of Light! Light! Like Lightning!" More giggles.

Lightning face palmed again, sighing when the words sunk in. Maker. Was it _Pick on Lightning_ day today or something? First a hug and now this?

Hope shook his head, chuckling softly. Sazh just grinned while Serah slapped Snow on the chest with the back of her hand in defense of her sister. Even so, Serah giggled. Fang on the other hand, burst out laughing. Obnoxiously.

"Defenders of Light!" she hollered. "It should be more like 'Defend us from Light'!" Fang roared with laughter again.

Lightning scoffed, punching Fang in the shoulder mildly. She schooled her expression to remain as a scowl, but there was a hint of laughter as a small smile curled up on her lips. Only with these select few would she allow such teasing. Anyone else would have found a gunblade in their gut the moment they uttered their first word. Etro! How soft she had gotten! Lightning grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Sazh asked, after all the laughing was out of their systems.

"The Village of Darda," Fang said with an air of finality. "That was the village of the Nih clan. If we can find those lost texts intact, we may be able ta figure out how ta stop the Tainted."

"Does that village even exist anymore?" Hope grimaced.

Fang pursed her lips together. "A lot has changed from five hundred years ago. But who knows, it may still be standin.' Oerba was. Not ta mention, this village was hidden far inta the mountains. It should be in much better shape."

"That's all fine and dandy except for one thing." Sazh sighed. "If the village was hidden, just how are we supposed to find it?"

"Leave that ta me," Fang said jabbing a thumb at herself. "They don't call us Yuns the greatest hunters for nothin.'" A wink.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Snow pumped his fist into the air.

"It's all settled then," Lightning said. "We head to the Village of Darda."

* * *

"Light, can we… chat for a minute?" Vanille held onto Lightning's arm.

With their destination set, the former l'Cies returned to their homes to pack what little they had for the long journey ahead of them. Sazh was the first to leave, the older man having made the difficult decision of leaving Dajh behind in New Oerba while he and the rest left for the village of Darda. Team NORA had generously offered to watch over the little Katzroy in Sazh's absence, but thankfully Bartholomew also spoke up and offered to the do the same. Sazh had nothing against Team NORA, it was just that Bartholomew had more experience with raising younger children, and Sazh didn't want to upset his boy any more. The separation from his father was hard enough as it on Dajh.

Hope followed Sazh out soon after, the silver haired boy also facing a separation of his own. He would be leaving behind his father, the man he originally thought dead over a year ago when Cocoon had fallen and crystallized. Thankfully Bartholomew did not die, and it was over this past year that Hope and his father rebuilt the broken bonds of the past. To leave him yet again was still tough on the teen.

Lightning looked at Vanille curiously before nodding. "Sure Vanille." Turning back to Serah and Snow who had paused in the doorway, the strawberry blonde offered her sister a small smile. "You two go on ahead Serah. I'll be out shortly."

"O-okay…" Serah was reluctant to leave, something about Vanille's tone and Fang's expression concerned her. But when she felt a squeeze on the shoulder, she knew it was not her place to fuss. "Don't be long Claire."

Lightning nodded, and Snow and Serah left the soldier and the two Pulsians alone. Fang closed the door quietly behind the pair before Vanille spoke. "Light, there's another verse I remember," the red head said quietly.

Blue eyes wandered over to Fang, the warrior still by the door, arms crossed over her chest, head turned away from Lightning. Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly before her gaze returned to the smaller girl in front of her.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

Vanille nodded slightly.

"What does it say?"

Vanille inhaled deeply to calm her frayed nerves. "The taint will spread, corrupting all life. And those lost to the darkness, will forever feel its strife. No cure for the shadow while tainted fal'Cie still breathes, Tainted fal'Cie blackening the sky when balance doth leave."

It was quiet for a few strained seconds, Vanille holding her breath, awaiting Lightning's reaction.

"Right," was all the soldier said. "How much time does that leave me with?"

Vanille couldn't look at Lightning. Her hands were wrung tightly in front of her.

"Light." Fang spoke up now, wandering over to the pair with a mix of emotion on her face. "There's somethin' else ya should know."

Lightning noted the uneasiness in Fang's stance, something that unnerved her. "Just say it Fang."

Fang looked away for a moment, clearly fighting with herself before turning her gaze back to the strawberry blonde. "This is our fault."

"Our fault?"

"The Tainted" Fang clarified. "It's our fault it got loose." Before Lightning could interject, the sentinel continued. "The Tainted emerged because we killed Orphan."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lightning looked at Fang, not believing what she just heard.

"The fal'Cie," Vanille pitched in. "They were the _balance_. They kept the Tainted at bay all these years. The Tainted had been around for as long as Pulse and Lindzei existed and it was the fal'Cie they created which kept the Tainted silent. Sleeping."

"But when we destroyed Orphan," Lightning said understanding their plight. "Taking the fal'Cie with him, there was nothing holding the Tainted back from trying to invade our world. The seen world."

Fang nodded.

"Maker be damned." Lightning growled. Did Barthandelus set them up again? "Why didn't you tell the others this?"

"How do ya think they'd react once we told them?" Fang grimaced. "That it was all of their faults, and ours, that so many people have died already?"

* * *

_~ Rust Eaten Bridge. A few minutes to noon. ~_

"Vanille."

"Yeah Light?" The pig tailed one looked up at her.

"We will beat this thing… the Tainted I mean... Right?"

Jade coloured eyes lingered on the gloved hand fisting the white of Lightning's jacket over her stomach. Vanille's gaze flicked upwards to the soldier's face. "Of course we will Light!" Vanille tried her hardest to sound like her regular peppy self, but she knew she was failing miserably at it.

"What if we don't find the answers we need at Darda? What then?" Lightning had yet to face her companion, her gaze still lingering on the crystal blue waters in front of them.

"Don't worry about that Light." Vanille stepped in front of the strawberry blonde, hands clasped behind her back. "Darda will have all the answers we're looking for." A forced smile.

"What makes you so certain?"

"They have to be there," replied the younger girl. She reached up and held onto Lightning's clenched fist. "We have to find them," Vanille said in a quieter voice. "I wouldn't be able to bear it, if something happened to you."

Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly as Vanille's grip tightened. "You never did answer my question before. About how much time I had left."

Lightning closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around Vanille's shuddering shoulders the moment the girl began to sob. Vanille buried her tear stained face in the front of Lightning's jacket.

"That much time left huh?"

* * *

_A/N: I admit, this was one of the harder chapters to write. There was a lot of history and prophecies etc that I wanted to reveal, but it was rather hard to do without a lot of dialogue. So I apologize for the large amount of sheer talking in this chapter. Lol. Hopefully you were all able to follow it to some degree. XD_ _The history as described by Fang and Vanille was partially based on the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology as translated by Lissar. The translation can be found here:_

_http:(double slash)(__dilly-shilly).(blogspot).__com/search/label/Fabula Nova Crystallis_ _And yes, there are a few spaces at the end of that web link._

_I'm not sure where the idea came from that the Nih clan were the scribes, but I've seen reference to them in many FFXIII fanfictions. Credit for that idea goes to the creator, though I have no idea who that may be._

_Darda is actually Hebrew meaning 'Pearl Of Wisdom.'_

_On a final note, most of the ideas relating to Fang and Vanille's background as children came from E. G. Szyslak's story called "Odds and Ends: War Blossoms." These ideas were used with permission from E.G. Szyslak and their story can be found here: (www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/8432316/1/_

_It is an absolutely marvellous tale and I highly suggest you read it. :)_


	24. The Price of Disbelief

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**: My apologies to everyone for releasing this chapter late. I was going through a transition phase for this piece. EliteSky has stepped down from being my beta. Real life obligations have stolen her free time away and she has sadly had to step back from not only betaing, but her own writing as well. _

_EliteSky, thank you so much for the awesome job you have done in betaing my chapters. You will be truly missed. At the same time, I wish you all the best in your real life endeavors. I know things will turn out awesomely and I look forward to when you return to writing again. *hugs*_

_Stepping up as my beta now is Scraggles. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be an awesome beta, and I look forward to the fun we'll get into as the story progresses. Welcome Scraggles! Thanks so much for becoming my new beta! I am in your care. *glomps* :)_

_As an apology, check out my newest FFXIII story called **Etro's Keepers** ((www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/7290642/1/Etros_Keepers). It's a much more lighthearted piece, and I didn't have any intention of working it on until after I completed Tainted Fal'Cie, but well, it just kind of happened. The first chapter at least. I'll update this one on a very infrequent basis until Tainted Fal'Cie is completed._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ black. dot – Hehe, no worries about not reviewing the previous chapter. I'm happy anytime that you can review. It's not like you are forced to review, right? ^^ I'm glad the chapter turned out the way it did. I was honestly worried that intermixing three different stories (mine, E. G. Szyslak's and FNC mythology) into one would cause problems story content wise, if not structure wise. But in the end it turned out great. As for the unique names, the only one I can take credit for is "Darda". And that was easily found via BabyNames online. Hehe. Nih, I don't know where that originated from, but I have seen it come up in many fanfictions. So in truth, I'm just borrowing that one. Same with Cheis. That name came from E. G. Szyslak's story, so credit for that goes to them. I always do my best not to bore my readers, so despite not being very strong in the humor department, I do add that in from time to time to break up the more serious moments. I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story bd. Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint. :)_

_ HvnlyEngage – Thank you for your kind words. :) I work very hard to write something that is entertaining. The key indication to me that something is interesting is if I find it entertaining myself. So as much as I write this for everyone's pleasure, I write it for my own selfish pleasure as well. XD To give the story a realistic effect, to make it seem like it's still rooted in the FFXIII world of things, I think putting in battle quotes, etc is very important. Not to mention, I think it adds a nice touch to things. Congrats on your reading marathon! You certainly have a lot of patience to do that all in one sitting. Lol. Then again, I know what it's like to come across a wonderful story and you don't want to put it down. :) Thanks for the review! Look forward to the things to come. It's about to get… interesting… Hehe…_

_ Chocobo ProdoCo – Lol, I'm not sure how Lightning would react to that one. If you ever decide to write a story about it, let me know. I'd be interested in reading it. :) As for pairings, as mentioned in previous chapters, the only pairings you should expect to see are the ones from the game itself, that being SerahXSnow and FangXVanille. While some people don't view the relationship between Fang and Vanille in that manner, I felt there was something like that going on, which is why I have chosen to include that pairing. Beyond that, there are no other pairings in this piece. Thanks for the comments. :)_

_ Riku91 – My chapters tend to answer questions, yet raise even more as the story progresses. Hehe. I suppose that is part of the reason why people find it a bit interesting. Lol. As for Vanille and Fang's reluctance to talk about their past, it relates a bit to the trauma they went through when they were kids. It was not an easy thing to go through, but even so E. G. Szyslak's story really captures their younger selves in that respect. If you haven't read their story, I highly encourage you to do so. :) The brand part, will come later. You're not the only one asking about it. Hehe. Fear not though, that will all be explained, just in later chapters. XD Thanks for the comment. :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 24: The Price of Disbelief ~ ***

_Of Maker's blood, the pure power Etro giveth to man,_

_Preserved in six, passed generation to generation, from clan to clan._

_Weapons against the taint, chaos empowered, a double edged sword,_

_For good, or for evil, in the fight against the rising hoard._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

"Rydgea. You do realize what time it is, right?" Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes momentarily.

**/Ah, sorry about that Lightning. This was the only time I had free to talk with you.\\**

The pale white moon glimmered in the night sky, crystal Cocoon mimicking the brilliant orb, giving off its own blue shimmer. Gran Pulse monsters roamed about in the darkness of the tall grasses and rocky outcrops, but none ventured close to where the former l'Cies were camping out. Lightning was on watch, the twilight shift, sitting at the mouth of the small cave where the densely forested area bordering the northern most point of Archlyte Steppe met the bottom of the mountains, just west of the Faultwarrens.

Lightning sighed. "So? What's wrong? What did you want to talk about?"

It had taken them a week to get here from New Oerba, even with the use of chocobos to expedite their journey. As reluctant as Fang was to admit, the landscape had changed significantly in the five hundred years the two Pulsians rested in their crystal slumber. Unfamiliar with this _new_ territory of sorts, Fang decided to play it cautious. Had she been on her own, the Pulsian warrior would have risked quite a few things - which included pulling a few all nighters just to get her bearings back - but the thing was, Fang was not alone. And she wasn't about to risk the lives of her recently reunited family unnecessarily either.

**/Listen Lightning, I know we didn't part on the most amicable of ter-\\**

"Rydgea, save it." Lightning growled softly, massaging her temples with her fingers. "The others are asleep right now and I'm supposed to be on watch. Hurry up and just say it. The last thing I need is for some fiend to wander into camp because it was attracted to the sound of your voice. This damn thing doesn't have a volume control you know." The two way radio Rydgea had packed amongst their supplies sat next to her.

**/Right.\\ **An audible sigh was heard.

Blue eyes flicked back to the still forms huddled around the dying camp fire. The others slept in an almost square formation around the flaming warmth. Sazh was on his side, back to the fire and furthest away from Lightning. The older man snored softly in his sleeping bag. Fang and Vanille snuggled in each other's arms, almost perpendicular to Sazh's head, Vanille the closest one to the fire. The two had combined their sleeping bags together, one acting as the blanket, with the other acting as the sheeting they slept on.

Serah and Snow slept in their own respective sleeping bags near Sazh's feet, on the opposite side of the fire from Fang and Vanille. Snow had wanted to imitate Fang and Vanille, cozying himself up to Serah as an excuse to keep warm. That idea was quickly discarded as Lightning made her protests known about that matter. In the end, the engaged couple settled for just sleeping in their own sleeping bags, pressed up against each other.

Lightning snorted at the thought. Snow cuddling with Serah? Like hell she was going to let that happen. They weren't even married yet! Lightning shook her head, her gaze finally settling on the last member of the family. Hope slept on the opposite side of the fire from Sazh, the silver haired boy curling up almost in fetal position in his own sleeping bag facing the crackling embers. A small smile curved on Lightning's lips, her gaze moving to the far end of the cave where the chocobos were huddled together sleeping. Bhakti sat next to the group's supply packs just behind Sazh.

Vanille had insisted the little machine accompany them. The robot had some archives on the ancient texts apparently and could possibly be useful later. At least, that was Vanille's argument.

**/No new casualties to report.\\ **Rydgea's words brought Lightning's attention back to the crude contraption next to her. **/****It's been quiet since you all left. Even the weather has been pretty calm.\\**

For this part of the journey, the gang wore something different from their typical attire. Unlike Cocoon, where the fal'Cie had constantly kept the temperature warm enough to neither feel too cold nor too hot, Gran Pulse was a mix of varying climates depending on where you were. Lightning had learned from Vanille that Gran Pulse actually went through a cycle of seasons. Four of them in fact: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. While the idea originally fascinated Lightning in the beginning, it soon turned out to be a rather annoying fact.

**/There's been no sign of any tainted l'Cies since the attack on Cocoon. It's as if they've all vanished.\\ **

Lightning shivered slightly, pulling her heavy black cloak closer to her body. The wind up north was bitter cold, somehow finding its way through the holes in her clothes and chilling her to the bone. Lightning currently wore a thick white hooded sweater over top her brown sleeveless turtleneck. Her Guardian Corps. jacket was packed in her backpack in case things got warmer along the way.

In place of her short skirt was a pair of chocolate brown track pants, something that survived the fall of Cocoon, much to the delight of the soldier. The rest of the group wore similar things, with the exception of Fang and Vanille who simply added a layer of furs to their current garb and were fine with that. Something about having thicker blood, Fang had said. Apparently that made them more resilient to the cold.

**/Maybe they were the only ones.\\ **

"Don't count on it" Lightning retorted, her eyes scanning the pitch blackness just outside of the cave. "They're still around. We've bumped into a few new types a few days ago. Nothing we couldn't have handled of course."

**/Of course.\\ **

A pause.

**/Any progress?\\ **

Lightning closed her eyes, resting her head back against the stone wall behind her. "We just reached the foot of the mountains early tonight. Progress has been… slower than anticipated."

/**I see.\\ **

Lightning's gunblade lashed out in a blur of movement, the tip of the blade stopping just short of the new presence next to her. Fang threw Lightning a mischievous grin, hands raised defensively in front of her. Lightning rolled her eyes, lowering her blade.

**/Let me know what you come across.\\ **

"We will," Lightning replied, laying her weapon across her lap. Fang dropped down to the ground to sit next to her.

**/Bartholomew and Dajh send their regards.\\ **Rydgea said.

"I'll pass it on." Lightning could feel Fang's eyes on her, but made no indication she cared.

**/Stay safe all of you. Rydgea out.\\ **

And then all was quiet again.

Lightning sighed.

"Checkin' up on us I see?" Fang chuckled.

"So it seems." Lightning massaged her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah." Fang leaned back on her hands, titling her face upwards as she stared at the stars. "Between the old man and Snow, I don't know how anyone could sleep with all that snorin.' It's awful."

Lightning laughed. "And you used to wonder why I always slept away from the rest of you?" The pink haired soldier smiled, shaking her head.

"Ah, so that's why" Fang said grinning. "And here I thought it was because I was so gorgeous and ya were afraid ya'd take advantage of me."

Lightning rolled her eyes, elbowing her companion in the ribs, smirking. Fang was ready for that reaction however, easily defending the blow by bringing up her forearm. "Awww Light" the sari clad warrior said. "I knew ya cared about me."

"You wish."

"Ow." Fang brought up a hand to her head, feigning injury. "Ya wound my heart."

Lightning merely shook her head again and chuckled. For the next few minutes, both women enjoyed each other's silent company. Lightning absentmindedly ran a hand over her gunblade. Fang tossed a pebble into the darkness.

"Ya can hear them. Can't ya?"

Lightning's hand stopped moving.

Fang continued, not waiting for Lightning to answer. "Back in Archylte Steppe, even before the rest of us saw 'em, ya already knew they were there." Emerald eyes glanced over to the soldier.

The grip on Lightning's gunblade went knuckle white. Lightning pursed her lips. There was no use in lying to Fang now. The spear wielder knew so much already. "I've been able to hear them ever since I was… was…"

Fang nodded in understanding when Lightning faltered. "Do the others know?"

Gloved fists squeaked. "I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Serah?"

Lightning flinched at the new voice. When did Vanille wake up? The red head reluctantly emerged from her hiding spot behind Fang.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Fang patted a spot next to her, Vanille sitting down next to the older Oerban.

"No" Vanille said shaking her head. "Bad dreams."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you dream about?" Lightning looked at Vanille.

The red head's lips pressed into a fine line. Vanille's eyes flicked downwards, lingering on Lightning's stomach before looking elsewhere.

"Right."

Fang wrapped an arm around Vanille's shivering form. "Ya never did answer our question Light."

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Do the others know?"

The strawberry blonde turned away and shook her head.

"Why not?"

Lightning said nothing, staring down at the gunblade in her lap.

"Light?"

"And just what am I supposed to tell them Fang?" Lightning's gaze snapped upwards, the soldier glaring at the warrior. Her free hand balled up into a fist.

"Ya tell them the truth," Fang replied, keeping her gaze even with their stoic leader.

"No."

"They have a right to know Lightbug."

"I said no Fang." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Ya have ta tell them before it's too late Sunshine." Green eyes mimicked blue.

"I said no Fang!"

"Why the bloody hell not!" Fang slammed a fist down into the ground.

Groaning from inside the cave silenced them, the trio glancing back to their companions hesitantly. Hope rolled over, putting his back to the dying embers of the campfire mumbling something inaudible. Silence lingered for a while longer before the combating pair looked at each other once again.

"Lightnin'-"

"I will not tell them and neither will either of you! This conversation is over Fang." Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away.

"Why are ya being so bloody stubborn Claire!"

"That's Lightning to you!"

"Oh for Eden's sake!" Fang rose to her feet and stormed off with spear in hand.

Vanille bit her lip. She watched as Fang's retreating back disappeared deeper into the woods before turning back to face the pink haired soldier. Etro have mercy upon the poor nasty Fang would vent her rage upon.

"Fang is really worried about you Light" Vanille said quietly. "So am I. Everyone else is too."

Lightning said nothing, still facing away from the redhead. She could not explain her sudden uneasiness in the presence of Fang. It was just that, one moment she was fine, and then the next… it was almost like she was feeling threatened somehow. But that was ridiculous. Fang was hard headed, arrogant and outright overbearing at times, but the Pulsian warrior had never made her feel so threatened before in all the time Lightning had known her.

"She really cares about you Light. A lot."

Lightning glanced back to Vanille out of the corner of her eye.

Vanille looked down at her lap, her fists clenching and unclenching. "Fang's never really been good at talking about how she really feels." Vanille paused, staring at her open palms. "Like when we were in the Fifth Ark. She was so scared about losing us. Losing me. But instead of saying so, she got all angry and stuff."

Lightning turned to look at the girl but remained quiet.

"She's hurting right now." Vanille's voice was so soft, Lightning almost missed it. "She may act all angry and unreasonable, but she's really just hurting."

Lightning frowned. The sergeant noticed the way Vanille shivered, but she was unsure if it was due to the cold or something else.

A whisper. "Because we didn't want to believe it."

"Didn't want to believe?" Lightning tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Fang had a sister once."

Lightning gaped at Vanille.

Vanille lowered her head. "They were not blood related, even though they were a part of the same clan. But even so, they were as close as sisters."

Lightning swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry.

"The night before my village… was attacked…" Vanille winced as she recalled the memory. "Fang stayed with us. She was visiting the village again with the rest of the Yuns, like she had years before. But this time she was by herself. I didn't see her mother or father with her. Later I found out they had died a year before."

Vanille flinched when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. It was Lightning's cloak, Lightning now looking at her in concern. Vanille's cloak was by her sleeping bag. The red head offered the soldier a weak but thankful smile. Vanille pulled the cloak tighter to her.

"Fang's sister…" Vanille wavered for a moment. "She turned Cie'th and Fang's parents were killed trying to defend her from it. No one knew she was even branded, that is, until she just turned one day. Fang didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Lightning felt her heart clench painfully.

"But with all that's been happening lately… I'm starting to think that Fang's sister had not gone Cie'th. But something else entirely." That admission got a questioning look from the sergeant. Vanille hugged herself tighter. "I think she turned into a tainted l'Cie."

Lightning's eyes widened, the soldier paling a bit.

"The Yuns were so strong, stronger than anyone on Gran Pulse. They couldn't have died fighting against a simple Cie'th. They just couldn't…"

Lightning hesitantly wrapped an arm around Vanille's shoulders, pulling the smaller girl close.

"Fang, she… she..." Vanille faltered.

"She was the one to kill her sister."

Vanille nodded, trembling. "Only she could do it. Only a Yun could have done it."

"Because they were the greatest hunters in all of Gran Pulse."

Vanille shook her head. "Not because of that."

Lightning's brows furled in confusion.

"There was a reason why the Yuns were always honing their skills without fail. They weren't just the best hunters in all of Gran Pulse because they wanted to be. They had to be the best hunters."

"Why is that?"

"In order to kill the enemy they were created specifically to stop. The Tainted."

Lightning stiffened. "Wh-what?"

"Of Maker's blood, the pure power Etro giveth to man." Vanille narrowed her eyes slightly, staring at the closest tree in front of her as she recited yet another verse from texts of old. "Preserved in six, passed generation to generation, from clan to clan. Weapons against the taint, chaos empowered, a double edged sword. For good, or for evil, in the fight against the rising hoard."

The red head swallowed, taking a quick glance at the pink haired woman next to her. Lightning stared blankly into the darkness around them, trying to decipher the cryptic verse.

"The elders kept telling us stories about how the Yun clan was the first line of defense against the nasty Tainted. They had a natural immunity to the darkness, a natural strength against them. We Dias, were the second line." Vanille explained. She clutched at Lightning's arm, resting her head against the sergeant's shoulder. "They said we had the ability to cleanse the taint and protect against it."

Lightning's free hand gravitated to her stomach, a gloved fist clenching the fabric there. _Cleanse the taint…_

"Fang and I thought they were just talking rubbish." Vanille gritted her teeth. "That they were just trying to scare us little kids into believing the Tainted would come and get us if we didn't listen to what the adults said. But they kept going on and on about all of these bloodlines and the Tainted and about this impending battle where many lives would be lost…"

Vanille went quiet.

"It was all true…"

The red head bit her lip. "Mother had just started teaching me the spells and poultices, but then the Cocoon fal'Cie came and... and…"

Such dread formed in the pit of Lightning's stomach as Vanille continued her painful recollections of the past. Suddenly the soldier found it hard to breathe, her throat drier than before. The arm around Vanille tightened.

"People were screaming. Houses were ripped from the ground. People…" Vanille buried her face in Lightning's shoulder, whimpering. "Fang and I were the only ones left." The red head sobbed.

Lightning gritted her teeth, almost biting her tongue.

"The Tainted was trying to break free from Chaos back then. It had to be! That's the only reason the fal'Cies were fighting back. But they needed resources to keep fighting. And Cheis was just one of the places they came too for that…"

"Shhh Vanille…" Lightning stroked the younger girl's back. "Shhh… Don't talk anymore."

"If only we had listened" Vanille said sobbing. "Then maybe none of this would have ever happened…"

* * *

"Hardly worth the effort."

Fang clicked her tongue in disgust over her latest kill, an Amam that crossed her path as she cleared the thicker woods. The beast did little to calm her frayed nerves. Before that, it was a Cactuar. Annoying bugger just frustrated her worse before she skewered the thing.

Fang growled in frustration. Killing things was not working for her tonight, not with her mind continually going back to Lightning and the taint festering inside of the soldier. The huntress didn't know how that topic of their childhood came up last night, as Vanille and her were watching over the slumbering woman. But since then, Fang couldn't stop thinking about it. Fang kicked the bloodied corpse before spinning around, walking back to camp.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the trees that passed by. Things were all connected. Past with the present. The Tainted and the fal'Cies. Etro and them. Fang was finding that her hold on what was real and what was fallacy was slipping. The rantings of old men were supposed to be just that. Rantings. Not cursed prophecies coming true! They had defeated Orphan! They had saved Cocoon! It was supposed to all be over now! They were supposed to live the rest of their lives out in boredom, watching their children grow up and get married and have grandbabies. It was not supposed to be them watching as Lightning was slowly being consumed by-

A scream.

"Vanille!"

Fang barrelled through the woods, her booted feet kicking up dirt as she tore her way back to camp. When she got there, the blue clad warrior slid to a halt, eyes widening at the scene.

Vanille was squirming, tugging at the wrist held tightly in Lightning's grasp. Pink locks of hair covered Lightning's eyes in shadow.

"Light!"

Lightning's face tilted upwards. Fang's heart stopped. The eyes looking back at her were not the crystal blue she was used to. No. They were a different colour right now. They were black.

"Fang!" Vanille writhed in pain as the hand holding her wrist tightened its hold.

"Vanille!"

"Sis, what are you doing?" Snow looked at Lightning in confusion. Vanille's scream had awakened the rest of them, the others now gathered at the mouth of the cave confused and bewildered.

"**_Foolish Defenders of Light."_**

"C-Claire?" Serah took a step forward towards her sister.

"Serah don't!"

The younger Farron froze in fear at Fang's warning.

Fang swallowed thickly. "Don't…" she repeated. "That's not Lightnin.'"

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Again my apologies for all of the talking in this chapter. I had some left over history and facts I needed to spill that was relevant to the story and what happens in future chapters. And again, I had no idea how to relay that information without dialogue. This should be the end of it hopefully. I don't anticipate future chapters containing this much history and background._

_As mentioned in the previous chapter, some of the ideas relating to Fang and Vanille's background as children came from E. G. Szyslak's story called "Odds and Ends: War Blossoms." These ideas were used with permission from E.G. Szyslak and their story can be found here: (www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/8432316/1/ _

_I definitely recommend you reading that piece. It's awesome! :)_


	25. Blue Eyes Tainted Black

**Tainted fal'Cie**

**_A/N_**_: Another chapter is up! This one on time! Lol. Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_A huge thank you goes to Scraggles for being my beta reader. _

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_black. dot – Thanks again for the reviews and the support BD. It really means a lot. ^^ You are right in your guess that the story will get darker from here. Oh, it will. Mwhahah… *coughs* But I can't say anything more about that. Lol. You'll just have to wait and read it as it progresses. :P Thanks again for the comments! :)_

_Chocobo ProdoCo – That's too bad about not being able to write stories. Maybe with some time, that could all change. When it does, let me know. ^^ Hehe, killing cactaurs in game was just so random for me. The first time I came across them, I was like WTF! I figured I may as well have them make an appearance, as they seem to be one of those loveable things that pop up in games from time to time. Heh. As for the Moogles, while I've seen them in the FFXIII-2 trailers, I won't be adding them to this story. Perhaps if I decide to write a FFXIII-2 story you may see them, but as of right now, I don't have any plans to write a FFXIII-2 fanfic. Thanks for the comments! :)_

_HvnlyEngage – Thanks again for your comments. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the little snippets of things from in game that I mix into the story itself. Sometimes it takes a lot of research to make it appear seamless, and not everyone realizes it. At the same time, the intention is for people not to realize it, to keep the realness of the game in the fanfiction, but it's always nice when people point out that they caught it. :) No worries about not logging on and leaving a registered review, you still review nonetheless and that makes me happy. ^^ I'm flattered to be an inspiration to you, to get writing, though honestly I don't think I've really done anything to be credited for that. Hehe. As for the rest of your questions, I think you'll find them answered in this chapter. Mostly. Lol. Thanks for the comments! :)_

_Riku91 – I really appreciate your continued support Riku91. :) I'm glad you feel I'm keeping everyone in character. ^^ That's one of the hardest things I find in writing a fanfiction. There's always the fear of a character doing something people think is unusual for their character, so I always try my hardest to keep them in check. As for what the gang will do about Lightning, read on my friend. This chapter should explain everything. Lol. XD_

_On a final note before the chapter starts, due to the great support and feedback I've received, expect to see chapter 2 of Etro's Keepers posted up shortly after this chapter. But again, don't expect the updates for that one to be as quick as this fanfiction. Hehe. _

_Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer_**_: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 25: Blue Eyes Tainted Black ~ ***

_To always struggle against tainted blood lust,_

_Those gifted with Etro's messengers in trust_

_For the Tainted's illusions drew from humanly desire,_

_To undo past wrongs, turning dreams into liars._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

_The night was quiet. And Serah couldn't sleep._

_Two days ago, her mother died. _

_There was no outpouring of sympathy from family. There were no condolences from friends. There was only silence. And her mother's cold, empty body lying on the hospital bed. Well, the body was in the hospital morgue now - until the burial arrangements could be finalized - but that changed little. Serah and Claire were now on their own from here on in. _

_Serah rolled onto her side, her bed frame squeaking softly under her movement. Her parents had bought this bed for her when she was finally old enough to have her own room. It was a soft pink colour, just a bit darker than her hair. Oh, how she squealed when they surprised her with it. She was so happy back then, back before their father passed away. And now their mother…_

_Serah pulled the covers over her shoulders. Aside from the typical creaks and groans coming from the well aged home, and the rush of wind rattling the windows, all was the quiet. And that terrified her. It was as if Cocoon itself knew their mother died. And Cocoon had gone quiet in mourning. _

_Then a scream._

"_C-Claire!"_

___Serah scrambled out of bed and crashed to the ground face first. The blanket had twisted around her legs, tripping her. The smaller Farron whimpered, her shoulder and cheek throbbing sharply as she lay still on the cold wood floor. Serah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the tears would not fall._

_Another scream._

"_Claire!"_

_Shaking her head clear and almost literally tearing away the material that bound her calves, Serah staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the door. She hadn't closed her bedroom door since her mother died. Normally she would have, to impede the sounds the eldest Farron made after tucking her daughters in to sleep - that and the bright lights that usually streamed in from downstairs - but now, there were no more lights; there were no more sounds - just her sister's screams._

_Claire was in the thrall of another nightmare when Serah found her, for the second time in the past two nights. The smaller girl paused momentarily in the doorway of her sibling's room, pausing to catch her breath and to slow her rapidly beating heart. Claire gripped at the sheets with white knuckled fists, the material near its ripping point. The older Farron writhed underneath it._

"_Blue eyes… tainted black…" Claire murmured, over and over. "Blue eyes tainted black…" She screamed again._

"_Claire!" Her sister's scream drew Serah from the doorway, Serah racing up to her older sister's bedside as fast as she could. "Shhh Claire, shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here."_

_Claire was covered in a cold sweat, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Locks of pink hair matted against her forehead. Crystal blue eyes were squeezed shut with brows furled. "Blue eyes tainted black…" She shuddered._

_Serah bit her lip. Hesitantly, she crawled onto Claire's bed, reaching over and wiping Claire's tears with the sleeve of her night shirt. The older Farron jolted at the touch, half rising into sitting position, propping herself up on her elbows, looking around bewildered. _

"_S-Serah?" Claire's voice was hoarse and cracking._

"_I had a bad dream" Serah said quickly. She wrung her hands together in her lap. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" A quiet plea._

_Claire took a deep breath. "S-sure." She leaned back into her pillow, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Soon a familiar weight pressed down on her shoulder and warmth snuggled up against her side. Unconsciously the older of the two wrapped an arm around her sister's torso while her free hand pulled up the blanket on the both of them. Claire closed her eyes._

"_I miss Mom." A sniffle._

_Claire swallowed thickly. "I miss her too." A hoarse whisper. Claire rubbed her sister's back. "Don't worry Serah." The eldest Farron kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'll keep you safe now."_

"_Thank you Claire."_

_Claire had fallen asleep even before Serah had finished her humming._

* * *

"Serah don't!"

Serah flinched from the harshness of Fang's voice.

"Don't… That's not Lightning."

Serah swallowed. How could she say _that wasn't Lightning_? Sure she and the others had just awoken to Vanille's scream. And the sleep had not yet been rubbed from her eyes. But Lightning was Lightning. She was unmistakeable. Gunblade in hand, pink locks of asymmetrical hair, crystal blue ey-wait. Serah blinked, peering at Lightning harder.

A gasp.

"Serah?" Snow looked to his fiancé in confusion and concern.

Serah's hands covered her mouth. "Blue eyes tainted black…" Serah's heart dropped.

"W-what's going on Fang?" Hope glanced at the Pulsian warrior, noticing how tightly coiled Fang was, as if were ready to spring at their leader at any moment. Hope turned back to the soldier. "Light?"

Black eyes narrowed. "**_Foolish Defenders of Light. Are you so ignorant that you do not understand your efforts are wasted?"_**

"If this is some sort of trick, it ain't funny Lightning." Sazh's hands twitched, hovering over his gun holsters. "Especially coming from you." Lightning's voice had an eerie undertone to it. The old man didn't know how else to describe that undertone aside from it being chillingly _dark_.

"It's not Lightning!" Vanille mewled further as the grip around her wrist tightened. The red head shuddered, sucking in a breath as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. If the grip went any tighter, bones would snap.

"I don't know what's going on here, but this has got to stop!" Snow took an intimidating step forward, his steely gaze narrowing at the pink haired soldier. "Let Vanille go Lightning!"

Black eyes flicked upwards to meet Snow's gaze. Soon Snow found himself breathless and shaking, and not in a good way. A psychotic grin stretched across Lightning's face, making everyone's insides go cold.

Serah was trembling. This was like Holland all over again.

"**_This one is mine."_** Tainted Lightning looked down at Vanille, the girl still writhing in her grasp. "**_As you all will be."_**

"Not while I'm still breathin'!" A feral growl escaped her lips. This was a dangerous gamble and Fang knew it. But what other options did she have? Desperate times called for desperate measures. She needed to get Vanille away from the possessed soldier's grip, fast. If they had any hope of turning their leader back, Vanille had to be free.

Fang charged at Lightning.

"Fang!" Serah reached out a startled hand at the charging huntress, not realizing the danger she was in the moment Fang's feet moved.

"Serah! Look out!"

Serah looked left, catching sight of blur of colour before pain exploded in the back of her skull and everything went white.

* * *

Serah sat up abruptly.

"M-Mom?"

The youngest Farron currently sat in a plastic chair, in a small room with no window. In the middle of the room was a large bed. Serah looked around in bewilderment.

The walls were white and bare. The room itself was quiet. And her mother was sitting up in bed, wearing nothing but a pale green hospital gown. Claire sat on the opposite side of the bed from Serah, sound asleep with her head resting against their mother's blanketed legs. Serah stared at her sister in alarm. Claire was… How old was she? Fourteen? Fifteen?

She looked down at herself. Hell, how was she? Eleven? Twelve? Her hands looked a lot smaller than she remembered them to be.

"Had a bad dream sweetie?"

A gentle hand ran through her hair. Serah flinched at the touch, going absolutely rigid as if expecting to be hit. She reluctantly looked at the one addressing her.

"That must have been some nightmare." There was such kindness in that voice.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" Blue eyes darted around the room again nervously. What happened to the others? What about the Tainted? Claire was-

"You and Claire came to visit me" the eldest Farron replied. "And after telling me about how school went, you fell asleep darling." Her mother smiled.

Serah stared at her mother, blinking back tears. Was everything that happened before now an illusion? Serah watched as her mother tilted her head to the side, something she always did when she was waiting for her daughter to say something.

"Is this… for real?" A whisper. Small fists clenched at the blanket covering her mother. Tears threatened to fall.

"Oh sweetheart."

A kiss to her forehead.

"I know this wasn't what was supposed to happen."

Was this a just long forgotten memory? Was everything else just a horrible nightmare?

Serah's fists clenched at the blanket tighter. She looked up at her mother through blurred vision, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Was she going to watch her mother die all over again?

A thumb brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more" the eldest Farron said, regret in her voice. "My song was incomplete. It wasn't strong enough to protect us."

"S-song?" Serah choked back a sob.

"There, there. Don't worry about that now little one. You'll understand when you're older."

Serah roughly rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand, but the tears continued to fall. Her mother's smile did not falter.

"Stay strong for me, love. Can you do that?"

Serah nodded, reaching out and holding her mother's hand tightly. She took a deep breath, doing best to stop her tears and sobs.

"You'll have to be strong for Claire too, alright?"

The youngest Farron turned to look at her slumbering sister. Claire looked so at peace when she slept. This must have been before the nightmares started. Her mother ran a hand through Claire's hair, the older woman's gaze fixed on her firstborn. Claire smiled in her sleep, murmuring something inaudible.

"There will come a time when Claire loses her way," her mother said. "When it happens, you'll have to help her find her way back."

"H-how?" Serah sniffled, turning her gaze back to her mother.

Blue eyes shimmered. "You'll know what to do when the time comes." A hand pressed against her chest. "Use your heart and call her back."

Serah blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. A white haze had formed around the edges of her sight, a sudden tiredness taking hold of her. "Mom?"

"Sing, Serah. Sing."

Serah's eyelids slowly dropped shut, the youngest Farron feeling herself hunch forward again to rest her head against her mother's blanketed legs. She couldn't fight the lethargy that suddenly overcame her, as much as she tried to. She could only succumb to it. Yet even still, she resisted.

"Mom…" Her own voice was soft and fading. Her eyes were barely open.

"Sleep now, my sweet" her mother's voice floated in the air. "I love you, both of you. Never forget how proud you both make me."

Serah smiled, feeling her mother's hand trailing through her hair again. "Love you … Mom…"

Finally her eyes closed and everything went white again.

* * *

Muffled sounds and panicked cries.

"… ah…"

A groan.

"… Ser… ah…"

Brows furled.

"Serah!"

The first sight that greeted Serah when her eyes cracked open was a pair of large brown boots, a familiar looking pair of 33cm sized brown boots. Snow stood protectively in front of his dazed fiancé, as two tainted beasts shuffled up to him.

The blonde sentinel roared, his right fist slamming into the red eye of the tainted Goblin closest to him. The fiend dissipated into nothingness after a half choked sputter. The second of the tainted green men followed suit, Snow snarling, teeth bared animalistically, as his left fist ripped through the second red eye.

Just moments ago, the former l'Cies were ambushed by a group of tainted Goblins. The moment Fang charged their possessed leader in an attempt to free Vanille, tainted reinforcements burst upwards from the ground around them. Serah was the first of the group to go down, as one popped up right behind her and took her down with one hit. Had Serah not spun around like she did at Snow's warning, the tainted Goblin would have definitely killed her. But lady luck smiled upon them, specifically Serah, and the youngest Farron only got clipped instead. Yet Snow had never been so afraid before in his entire life.

Fang released a war cry as she dismembered the tainted Goblin in front of her. The thing was cleaved cleanly in half by her attack, the red eye popping in a burst of red flesh before the fiend disintegrated.

"Vanille, how's Ser- Holy mother of-" Sazh jerked to the side, narrowly missing the balled fist of a tainted Goblin that darted behind him. While Vanille scrambled to Raise Serah, Sazh provided cover for the redhead along side Snow. He covered the right, while Hope covered the left. Fang was their wild card, picking off as many tainted l'Cies as she could before they got any closer to her family.

The gunner fired off two quick shots. The tainted Goblin disintegrated into ash the moment bullets pierced red flesh. Sazh breathed heavily. He just missed having his head knocked cleanly off his shoulders by that nasty.

Serah groaned, a hand holding her head as Vanille helped her sit up.

"Easy Serah." Vanille held her steady, a hand glowing green as it pressed against her scalp.

Serah's head was pounding; though not as bad as it did when she first awoke, thankfully. A calming and cooling sensation ran through her as Vanille infused her with another Cure. Serah winced, her curious fingers running over a bump on the back of her head. She felt something wet. Bringing her fingers to her face, blue eyes widened to see blood.

"What-"

Serah let out a startled yelp, as two tainted Goblins leapt into the air to pounce on her and Vanille from the left. Both of them were soon engulfed in a blinding Thundaga, Hope's fingers crackling with energy as he popped into her field of vision. The tainted fiends released a warped howl before turning to ash and disappearing.

"Hope!"

Metal whooshed past Hope's shoulder, a standard issue survival knife embedding itself into the tainted Goblin advancing on Hope's open side. The red eye which occupied the empty space in the tainted Goblin's chest cavity exploded before the tainted Goblin disappeared for good.

"Take that!" Vanille's wand swung upwards, a black mist forming around the final tainted Goblin left standing. There was a whoosh of air before the mist shot inwards and flattened the tainted fiend. It crashed to the ground with a distorted wail before it too turned to ash.

"Phew! Glad that's over!" Vanille breathed in relief, her weapon shaking in her exhausted grip as she lowered it.

"It ain't over yet Vanille!" Fang darted over to the red head's side, giving the girl a quick look over for injuries. "Everyone alright?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on!" Sazh looked at Fang in exasperation.

"C-Claire!"

At Serah's yell, all eyes turned towards the pink haired sergeant. Lightning stumbled backwards with her shoulders hunched forward, her head in her hands. She breathed heavily, shaking. The soldier's jaw clenched tightly. Guttural growls escaped her throat and she stumbled back a few more steps.

"That's a good girl Light," Fang said cautiously approaching the struggling soldier. "Fight it with everythin' ya got!"

"What's… wrong with her?" Serah rose to her feet shakily, Snow wrapping a steadying arm around her shoulders. "Snow?"

Snow grimaced. He wanted to know the exact same thing. "Fang? Vanille?"

Vanille bit her lip, staring at their leader. Lightning growled, shaking her head as she staggered a few more steps backward and away from the group.

"Vanille?" Sazh put a hand on Vanille's shoulder. His eyes quickly darted over to Lightning when a whimper escaped her lips.

The red head lowered her head slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Lightning's been branded," she said breathlessly.

Multiple gasps.

"By the Tainted."

"W-what!" All the blood drained from Hope's face. Serah looked ready to faint.

The grip on Vanille's weapon tightened. The Medic could only pray for Lightning's forgiveness later. The sergeant was adamant about this secret remaining a secret, but the others had to know. They were a family, weren't they? These kinds of things you didn't hide from family.

"How long have you known?" Snow's voice came out almost like a growl. He made a fist.

"Snow-"

"How long!"

Vanille flinched at the volume of Snow's voice. She reluctantly turned to meet his gaze.

"If ya have enough time ta shout, maybe ya can lend me a hand here!" Fang took a quick glance back, torn between pursuing a retreating Lightning and defending Vanille from an angered Snow. Emerald eyes turned back to Lightning when she released a strangled groan.

"Save it for another time." Sazh stepped between Snow and Vanille. "It doesn't matter how long they've known. What matters now is changing soldier girl back."

"Can she even… be changed back?" Hope swallowed, having found his voice once again. His eyes pleaded with Vanille to say yes.

"Easy Light" Fang said, still inching towards their distressed leader. She was close, just out of arms reach. Lightning shuddered, suppressing yet another throaty growl, taking a reluctant step backwards.

"That's right, keep fightin' it darlin'. We'll get ya through this."

"We can't change her back" Vanille started. Snow opened his mouth to protest, but Vanille continued before he could say anything. "But I can keep the taint sealed until we defeat the Tainted. As long as the Tainted exists, so does its hold over her."

The sound of clashing metal made everyone jump.

"Get… back…" Lightning said through clenched teeth. Semi-clear blue eyes pleaded with Fang. She pressed her gunblade forward vertically as Fang continued to block with her spear held horizontally in line with her forehead.

"I can't do that Light." Fang dug her back heel into the ground to brace herself. Her arms trembled as their weapons grated against each other. If it was going to be a fight of strength, Fang would surely win it, being the stronger of the two.

"F-Fang…" Again the plea.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "I won't… abandon ya Light." There was such pain in those blue eyes. It tore at Fang's heart. This is not how things were supposed to be.

"Please Fang…" Lightning gritted her teeth, feeling the darkness creeping up on her again. "I don't want to… hurt… you…" Lightning was slowly starting to push back against the Pulsian warrior. Through brute strength not all her own.

"Hurt me?" Fang chuckled at the statement. Her eyes widened however, when Lightning started to overpower her. Her jaw clenched in exertion. "Not… gonna happen Lightbug. Ya love me… too much…"

Lightning's eyes softened, a smile curling on her lips. Fang relaxed just a fraction at the sight, thinking Lightning was going to laugh. But then the soldier jerked backwards, Fang lurching forwards as the pressure against her spear suddenly disappeared. In one swift movement, Lightning grabbed Fang's spear, propped her foot against the woman's stomach and rolled backwards on the ground, flipping the sari clad woman over and behind her.

"Sonuva-" Fang immediately rolled to her left, narrowly missing a slash that would have cleaved her into two. "Bloody hell Light!"

"Fang!" Vanille gasped. Lightning was fighting back, but she was losing her battle against the taint. Vanille had to do something!

"_Oh Goddess Etro, tainted fal'Cie does rise…"_

Tainted Lightning whipped around to glare at Vanille as the red head started to chant.

"Uh oh. That's not good." The grips on Sazh's guns clenched tighter when he saw the look that twisted on the semi-possessed soldier's face.

"_Casting shadow upon beast and creature, shattering earth and mortal where they lie…"_

"Vanille!"

Tainted Lightning took off like a bullet, charging at Vanille, gunblade trailing slightly behind her on her left. She was unfazed by wisps of ethereal light that shimmered into existence around the medic, circling around the girl lazily.

"_Your messengers fall silent, their words untold…"_

Vanille's eyes widened, Lightning still darting towards her. But she couldn't stop now. They may never get another chance like this again. So the red head continued the chant, even with her own undoing at hand. The wisps of light started to collect in an orb in her hand.

"_Suffering and sorrow sweeping your children as the taint unfolds…"_

"Light! Stop!" Hope was frantic. He instinctively raised his hand to release some spell or another, in defense of Vanille, but couldn't follow through. Not against Lightning. Sazh was in the same position, guns raised but not having the heart to pull the trigger. This was Lightning they were talking about here!

Serah was panicking. Lightning was tearing at Vanille to kill. She could clearly see that intent on her face. But this couldn't be happening. Lightning would never hurt Vanille or anyone else for that matter. They were family!

"_We plea to you oh Goddess Etro, abandon us not-"_

"Vanille!" Fang was livid. She chased after the soldier, but Lightning was living up to her name. The soldier was already too far ahead of her for Fang catch up. "NO!"

Lightning took to the air, gunblade raised above her head to strike.

"_- when fal'Cie have f-fled-"_ Vanille's breath caught in her throat as Serah jumped in front of her protectively and Lightning's gunblade came down.

"STEELGUARD!"

The ground beneath Snow's feet cratered as he absorbed the blow from Lightning's attack. His eyes were wide in disbelief at the sheer power, his knees buckling under him. But despite crashing to the ground on his knees, his Steelguard held and Lightning's blade didn't harm a hair on Vanille's head. Or Serah's.

Serah fell back on her bottom, utterly shaking at Vanille's feet.

Vanille's heart pounded in her ears as she stared wide-eyed at the scene. Snow struggled to keep Lightning's blade away from her, but despite that, black eyes bore into her very soul as the strawberry blonde glared at her from overtop Snow's bandana.

"Vanille! Seal it!" Fang grabbed Lightning from behind and wrestled with the possessed soldier. Snow twisted the gunblade from Lightning's hands, the weapon clanking harmlessly on the ground. Fang growled with exertion as she tried to still the thrashing girl.

Vanille took no further prompting and thrust her hand past Snow's shoulder, straight at Lightning's stomach. "_Gift us with your mercy and send darkness reeling instead!"_

A blinding light pierced the area, a sonic boom tossing everyone off of their feet. When the bright light vanished, all of them found themselves on the ground, dazed. Serah was the first to get her wits about her, bolting upright and screaming.

"Claire!"

Lightning was on her knees, sitting back slouched on her heels. Her face was turned skyward, locks of pink hair covering her eyes.

"C-Claire?" The younger Farron hesitantly rose to her feet and inched closer to her sister.

Lightning gave no response. Not a twitch, a whimper or even a snarl. In fact, she was deathly silent. Serah's shaky hand reached out to her.

"C-Claire?" Serah said in a quieter voice. Serah's heart pounded so fast. She could barely breathe as nervous anticipation coated the air thickly. "Y-you alright?"

Lightning's hand twitched.

"Serah! Look out!"

Fang's warning came too late, for in a blur of motion, Serah found her back pressed up against Lightning's front with Lightning's arm snaked around her neck.

"**_Foolish Defenders of Light."_**

* * *

**_A/N:_** _In case there was some confusion, the beginning section in italics was a flash back to a few days after Serah and Light's mom died._

_A shoutout to slipsour, here's your Lightning goes evil and turns on everyone chapter. Hehe. I actually had this planned out long before you asked about it. But I wasn't able to fit it in until now. Hope you liked it! Stayed tuned! For there is another chapter of it still yet to come! XD_


	26. The Second Promise

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! My apologies for this one coming out a bit later than expected. But it's up now! XD_

_A huge thank you goes to Scraggles for being my beta reader. You are awesome girl! Thankies! ^^_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_black. dot – Those blasted cliff hangers! But I nevah! Lol. You know you love them. XD This chapter is no less angsty my friend. Well... maybe a bit less. Hehe. Read on and thanks for the review! :)_

_Chocobo ProdoCo – Happy birthday? Hmm... my birthday is not for another couple of months, but thanks. ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. This next one ain't too bad if I say so myself. ;)_

_Riku91 – You flatter me Riku91. *blushes* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as much as you did. It's always nice to explore the dark side every once and a while. Hehe. What happens to Serah and the gang? Read on and find out. ;) Thanks for the review! _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 26: The Second Promise ~ ***

_With Goddess gone, leaving Defenders to atone_

_For sins of her past, fighting ghosts of bemoaned_

_So struggle the six, with wavers of spirit_

_Their answers they must find, alone, lest they fear it._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

"Claire?"

A groan.

"Careful Serah, you don't-"

"She's my sister Snow! She would never hurt me. Even back then, she didn't."

"But Serah-"

Lightning frowned, the agitated voices overhead rousing her from darkness. Her throat felt dry, her limbs felt heavy, and she had absolutely no idea how she ended up… wherever this was now. As there was no hint of panic in the voices nearby, Lightning assumed she was in a safe place. She decided to go back to sleep. But the voices refused to stop, causing Lightning's brows to furl further as she grimaced.

"Calm yerself pet," said a heavily accented voice. Lightning recognized the accent. "Let me an' Vanille have a look at Lightbug first, alright?"

Quiet. Then a sigh. "Alright."

"Don't worry Serah," replied a higher pitched, accented voice. Lightning also recognized that voice. "I'm sure she's fine. You couldn't have possibly hurt her that badly." A giggle.

_Hurt me?_

"I don't know Vanille…" Lightning knew this last voice to be Serah. "She's been out of it for a while…"

Lightning sighed, having finally given up on sleep and opened her eyes. Much to her annoyance, the voices kept talking and talking. They were speaking about her specifically, as if she wasn't right there with them, sleeping, or trying to sleep, rather. And just what were they talking about? Only the Maker knew. But it obviously had something to do with her.

Cerulean blue eyes opened to see a cloudless black sky framed by… stone walls? Lightning blinked. Stars sparkled against the black backdrop, the moon's light giving the stone walls surrounding her an ethereal glow. The pink haired soldier blinked again, confusion mounting, as she continued to stare at the night sky.

The group had originally made camp in a cave at the foot of the mountains, one with a stone roof. That was the main reason they had picked that location in the first place. The stone ceiling provided protection against the harsher elements of Gran Pulse, especially this far up north. To suddenly find the stone ceiling gone, as if never existed in the first place, Lightning couldn't but wonder if she'd gone sleep walking and ended up at the bottom of a volcano - a dormant one at that. Two familiar faces popped into view.

"Good evening Sunshine," Fang said with a relieved smile.

Lightning turned her gaze to the bronze Pulsian.

"Boy! Am I glad to see them baby blues again."

Lightning stared at Fang blankly. "Fang?" she said, noting in the back of her mind just how close the huntress was to her. Really close in fact. And, was Fang ogling her? Lightning rolled her eyes. That woman never stopped, did she? "_Fang._"

Had she not felt the way she did upon waking, Lightning would have punched Fang. The sari clad warrior still had yet to learn the meaning of personal space, despite Lightning's multiple attempts to pound it into her face. However, as things were, the soldier was in no shape to be moving anywhere quickly. Instead, Lightning glared at Fang.

Fang chuckled. "Yep, she's fine." The huntress looked up at the rest of the group, just outside of the soldier's line of sight. There were multiple sighs of relief.

"How are you feeling Light?"

Lightning turned her gaze to Vanille, the younger girl sitting on her heels opposite Fang on Lightning's left. Lightning watched as the tension literally drained from Vanille's shoulders, taking the worried expression the girl once sported along with it. Glancing past the redhead, Lightning found the rest of the family resting nearby, also sharing equally happy and relieved looks.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

The soldier looked back to the smaller girl, her eyes narrowing slightly. Something was amiss here. The looks. The silent murmurs. The fidgeting hands. It nagged at the sergeant like an unreachable itch that she could not scratch, no matter how much it was driving her crazy. Then she saw it. Vanille's eyes flicked down to her stomach and Lightning finally understood.

"I'm…"

Vanille's gaze immediately darted up to her face again, concern lingering in the redhead's eyes. Fang pursed her lips, her right hand twitching ever so slightly as it slowly moved to the spear strapped to her back. Blue eyes jumped to Fang's hand, the limb freezing in its spot the moment Lightning's gaze hit it. Lightning looked upwards at the older Pulsian, Fang holding her breath under the soldier's stare.

"What…" Lightning paused, swallowing dryly.

Did she really want to know? Lightning closed her eyes momentarily. Part of her screamed no, that she didn't need to know what happened, that the missing chunk of time didn't matter. Ignorance was bliss, right? Yet, the other part of her screamed yes, that she had to know, that she ached to know. What had happened back at camp after Fang stormed off and Vanille tried to cleanse the taint from within her?

Taking a deep breath, Lightning steeled herself for the answer she was about to receive. "What happened?"

* * *

_~ Three days before. ~_

"_**Foolish Defenders of Light."**_

"Serah!" Snow stared at the scene helplessly. This was what Lightning was talking about. He finally understood it. This was what she meant!

"_You will protect Serah, right Snow?" Lightning sought the taller man's gaze._

"_Of cours__e Sis," __he said immediately. That was a given._

"_Even from me?"_

"No…" Vanille's hands went up to her mouth and she gasped. The hymn should have worked. It should have worked! Why didn't it work?

Vanille's mind was reeling. The second time was supposed to be a fluke. It was a mistake. Something went wrong. The reason for that was simple. After she and Fang awoke from their crystal slumber, they immediately fought Kokko. That left her tired beyond exhaustion and her mind wandering in a fuzz. And so, something went awry.

But this time, she made sure to do everything right. Her mind was clear. The intonations were correct. The words were correct. Her timing was correct. Everything was perfect! So why didn't it work? Had the taint grown so much within Lightning that she was beyond their help? Vanille refused to believe that.

"Please tell me this is not happening." Sazh stood frozen in shock, horror plastered all over his face. This couldn't be happening. Lightning was just playing a joke on them. Yes, that had to be it. She was just messing with them. Who knew soldier girl had such a sick and twisted sense of humour? Sazh gritted his teeth. "This can't be happening…"

"L-Light…" Hope shook uncontrollably. Why were these things always happening to them? Why was it always happening to Lightning? What did they do to deserve this? The look on Lightning's face was… was just… She looked like… That grin reminded him so much of those tainted l'Cies. The tainted Behemoth King that scarred Lightning. The tainted Gorgonopsids that attacked town. The Shadowed Four's Kokko. It was the same. But why was Lightning grinning like that now?

The grip on Fang's spear tightened. The skin on the warrior's palm protested as the spear's rough edges bit into her flesh. Fang felt none of it. Her focus was solely on Lightning right now. Both Vanille and Fang knew how much trouble Lightning was in. She was branded by the Tainted. Had the soldier been anyone else, she would be been well past saving after the third day of being tainted.

But Lightning was not just anyone. She was a former l'Cie of one of the fal'Cies meant to keep the Tainted buried and locked away forever. It was perhaps this fact which kept the darkness from spreading within her so quickly. Yet that didn't mean it would stay dormant forever.

Fang growled. She wanted nothing more than to turn Lightning back. But she didn't even know how. Fang was born to fight against the taint, to kill it, not to save someone from it.

Serah trembled. Lightning was branded. Her sister was branded! Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lightning was becoming like that Holland soldier. Twisted. Possessed. Tainted. Serah choked on her tears just thinking about it. W_hy didn't she tell us about her brand?_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _Why didn't she tell ME about her brand?_

"Serah!" Snow felt his heart clench. He was helpless, just like before. "I'll get you out of this baby, don't you worry! Just… Just hang on!" Gloved fists squeaked.

A dark chuckle. "_**Foolish Defenders of Light."**_

Everyone swallowed nervously as tainted Lightning spoke.

"_**The taint will spread. You cannot stop it."**_

"That's not true!" Hope's voice cracked as he spoke. And despite his knees threatening to collapse underneath him, he still held Lightning's tainted gaze. "We will stop it. And you. And save Light! Just you watch!"

A stomach twisting grin. "_**You will know what darkness truly is. You will know what pain truly is."**_

"If it's anything like you, we don't want it!" Sazh clenched his guns tighter. "Give soldier girl back and leave us alone!"

A dark laugh. "_**This one is mine. You cannot stop the darkness. You are all incomplete!**_"

A gasp.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't do more" the eldest Farron said, regret in her voice. "My song was incomplete. It wasn't strong enough to protect us."_

Serah went rigid. Revelation smacked her like a ton of bricks. What if Vanille's hymn was incomplete? What if that was only part of a bigger whole? If that was true, what was the other part!

"_There will come a time when Claire loses her way" her mother said. "When it happens, you'll have to help her find her way back."_

Etro! Could it be-

"_Sing Serah. Sing."_

"Vanille!" Fang snarled, her eyes never leaving Lightning's tainted form. "Try it again!"

"But Fang! It hasn't worked the past two times!" Vanille bit her lip.

"Try it again Vanille!" Fang said tightening her grip on her spear. "Ya'll keep tryin' it until it finally works!"

A tainted gaze turned to the sari clad huntress. "_**This one is mine."**_

Serah bowed her head.

"_**This one has fallen too far into darkness to save."**_

The youngest Farron laughed, though it came out more like a strangled cry than an actual laugh. Serah roughly brushed her tears away.

"Say Claire," Serah began, reaching up to hold onto the arm around her neck. "Do you remember the lullaby mom used to sing to us when we were little?"

Lightning's head whipped back to Serah, black eyes narrowed. The arm around her neck loosened slightly. Not that it was ever choking her in the first place. No, it simply held Serah there, so she couldn't slip away. It wasn't hurting her. And there was only one explanation for that. Claire was still alive. Her sister would never hurt her, not as long as she lived.

"Serah?" Snow looked at his fiancé in confusion. Was this really the right time to be reminiscing?

Serah closed her eyes, resting her chin on tainted Lightning's forearm. How funny this was. All it took was a blow to the head before the fragments of her memory finally pieced together. Serah smiled softly as she started to hum her mother's lullaby, the one sung to her and Claire by her mother, every night up until her death. Tainted Lightning staggered back a step, the hold on her younger sibling slipping.

Five pairs of eyes widened, Vanille's eyes going as wide as saucers. Tainted Lightning was staggering! By Serah's humming no less! But that wasn't the most shocking thing of all. The tune Serah hummed left Vanille gawking. Vanille knew that tune! But… But that was an ancient hymn, one the Dias eventually learned and passed down from generation to generation. Vanille had all but forgotten it. But Serah… How did Serah know it?

"_Now we've come so far from darkness,  
Never again to keep us apart…"_

"_**No! This one is mine! THIS ONE IS MINE!"**_

Tainted Lightning shook. She stumbled back a few steps, her grip on Serah lost in the movement. Hands clutched at her head and her face contorted in pain.

"_So we live for the new dawn,  
Beginning anew, lives waiting to start…"_

"Well I'll be…" Fang murmured. The scene unfolding before her was a bit… unbelievable, really. Not that Fang was complaining. As long as things didn't get any worse, right? That was Fang's hope at least. Serah's left arm, the spot where her brand originally was, lit up like a beacon. Lightning's LCDs followed suit.

"_Find me there, my heart of light,  
Hand in hand with friends of old…"_

The men of the group just stood entranced by the whole thing. Who would have thought the youngest Farron had this in her?

"_You will calm all my darkness…"_

Serah faced her struggling sister now, her glowing brand brightening even more. And as she sung those last words, she stretched out her arm and offered Lightning her hand. Lightning's eyes swirled back and forth between black and blue, the pink haired soldier gritting her teeth, trying not to scream as she fought to regain control of herself. The younger girl gave her sister an encouraging smile, nodding in reassurance before reaching for her.

Lightning looked at Serah hesitantly, scared even, but then one of her own hands slowly reached for the offered limb. Serah's smile widened as their fingers touched.

"_And cleanse the shadow from my soul..."_

A blinding light pierced the area. After a few seconds it disappeared, and the gang immediately sought the Farron sisters. They didn't have to search too far, for there on the ground in front of them, was an unconscious Lightning cradled in the protective arms of Serah.

* * *

_~ Present time. ~_

"So it seems that Vanille's bit was only part of it," Fang said as she finished recounting the events prior. "An' thankfully, lil' Serah here knew the other part."

"Right." Lightning smiled at Serah, a feeling of both pride and relief welling up in her chest. She reached over to her sister, who now sat on her left, and tucked some stray strands of pink behind the girl's ear.

"Honestly, ya Farrons are somethin' else."

Serah blushed at the compliment, shyly fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Vanille giggled. The redhead now sat next to Serah on her left while Fang stood at Lightning's feet, hands on her hips and grinning at the sisters.

"It was really cool how you did that back there Serah," Hope said shyly. The silver haired boy stood behind the girls with the rest of the guys watching.

Serah blushed even more, lowering her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Snow hastily pulled Serah to her feet from behind, Serah squeaking in surprise. The blonde giant wrapped an arm protectively around his fiancé's shoulders. "She's mine. Don't be getting any ideas now."

Everyone laughed. Even Lightning rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't quite stop the small smile from forming on her face.

Once the giggles quieted down, Lightning spoke up again. "So how did we get here exactly?" Lightning rolled onto her side and struggled to push herself up. Serah and Fang aided the soldier in sitting up. Blue eyes roamed around the immediate area, Lightning trying to get her bearings back.

"When the sun came up after you… well… you know…" Hope hesitated before continuing. "We realized the cave Fang found was bigger than we first thought. It turned out to be one of the underground passageways we were looking for."

Lightning found herself stilled by their surroundings. There was no ceiling to this place as she observed earlier. Brownish rock walls, almost a dark copper colour, encircled them. A thick forest of large leafed trees lined the perimeter, hiding most of the brownish rock. Some of the greenery Lightning recognized, as the plants grew up around New Oerba once the crystal dust disappeared. But some of it, she had never seen before.

"It took us a while to get here" Sazh continued. "With Miss-I-know-exactly-where-we're-going running us around in circles for three days-"

In the clearing in the middle of this forested cavern, stood houses made of grey stone. Some of them were partially covered by green mosses and overgrown vines, others by strings of flowers blooming in every colour known to man. Protected by the natural stone barrier, these houses did not fall prey to the harsher elements of northern Gran Pulse. The former l'Cies had made camp at the entrance of this encapsulated ecosystem, where the underground tunnel opened up into the massive cavern before them.

"Three days!" Lightning gaped at Fang. She didn't know what was more shocking - the fact that Fang led them around for three days without knowing where they were going, or the fact that she, Lightning Farron, had slept for three days. Maybe it was both.

Fang huffed indignantly. "I'd like ta see someone else try leadin' the lot of ya around in the dark with Sunshine on yer back the whole time." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking off to the side scowling.

"I was out for three-wait, what? You carried me?" Lightning found herself gaping at Fang for the second time in the span of two minutes. "Why were you carrying me?"

Fang burst out laughing. "How else were ya supposed to follow us Light? No matter how hard Vanille tried, gettin' ya ta sleep walk behind us just wasn't workin.'" Fang hollered again.

Lightning scoffed at the spear wielder, crossing her arms over her chest mimicking the Pulsian. Fang only grinned more. Though, all things considered, Lightning silently thanked the Maker that Fang carried her rather than Snow. She would never live that one down if he did.

"Besides," Fang continued. "It wasn't like I was uncomfortable or anythin.' Yer rather cuddly Light."

Lightning did a double take at Fang. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah" Fang said hugging herself, staring off in the distance dreamily. "Who would have thought our fearless leader was so soft and squish-"

"Fang!"

Much to Lightning's shock, rather than Vanille slapping her companion on the arm, it was her sister who did.

"Ow! That hurt mini Light!" Fang said feigning injury. She rubbed her arm where Serah smacked her. "That was almost as hard as the real Light doin' that ta me." The sari clad warrior shot a look at Lightning.

Lightning's eyebrows rose at the scene. Since when had those two gotten so close? A small smile curved on Lightning's face, something that quickly vanished when she noticed Fang staring at her. Fang smiled knowingly. Lightning pretended not to have noticed as she went back to being her stoic self, or tried to at least.

"Alright! Alright! Play time is over," Sazh said waving his hands in a shooing motion. "Time to get back to work."

"Work?" Lightning raised a questioning eyebrow at the older man.

"Don't tell me you forgot the reason we came all this way in the first place." Sazh gave the soldier a sceptical look.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Sazh slightly. "We're looking for the hidden village of Darda" she stated.

"And here we are" Vanille said jumping to her feet, enthusiastically motioning to the old buildings in the distance. "Welcome to Darda!"

Lightning's jaw slackened. "This… is Darda?"

"Yep!"

"So we actually found it…?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Fang sent a mock glare at Lightning.

Lightning smirked, her blue eyes glinting in challenge. Fang smirked back. Two could play at that game.

"C'mon Serah! Let's see what we can find!" Vanille tugged the younger Farron away from Snow, both girls eagerly sauntering off into town to see what they could discover.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Hope scrambled behind them.

"Hurry up Hope!" Vanille spun around to walk backwards. "You'll get left behind!" With another giggle, she and Serah ran off. Bhakti was hot on their heels, beeping at them. The little robot deftly avoided rocks and divots in the ground, much to Lightning's surprise.

"Don't forget about me!" Snow lumbered off behind Hope, exuding just as much excitement as the younger ones. Blue eyes rolled.

"Kids," Sazh muttered, also rising to his feet. "I better go and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

Lightning moved to stand, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"An' where do ya think yer goin' missy?" Fang tilted her head to the side and looked at Lightning with an eyebrow raised.

"To help the others in the search."

Fang shook her head. "Not happenin.' You love are stayin' here ta rest more."

Lightning looked up at her companion in annoyance. "Fang, we don't have time for this. The faster we can find these script things, the better."

"I know that," Fang said. "But the others are doin' that already Light. Leave it ta them."

While Lightning recovered from her most recent bout involving the Tainted, the former l'Cies collectively agreed Fang would act as Lightning's shadow. If Lightning went bug nuts again, Fang would be the only one physically strong enough and skilled enough to hold her at bay until both Vanille and Serah performed their respective hymns to silence the taint again. Not that they planned to let Lightning get that far, but it never hurt to be careful.

Lightning frowned. "We're searching abandoned houses Fang," she said. "Not fighting an army of tainted l'Cies. Even I can manage that much." The soldier moved to stand once again, but Fang's grip on her shoulder only tightened.

"Stay put," was all the Pulsian said.

Lightning's brow furled. "And if I don't?" Lightning narrowed her eyes.

A smirk grew on Fang's face. "I get ta sit on ya."

Lightning's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, what?"

Fang chuckled, Lightning's mixed expression of shock and horror absolutely hilarious to the huntress. "I'm under strict orders from Serah ta keep ya from hurtin' yerself. She told me, that if it came ta it, that I can sit on ya if it meant stoppin' ya from movin.' Apparently she's done it before and it worked."

Lightning face palmed. What Fang had said was true. In their younger years, when the two sisters were at a standstill over something, Serah would resort to… rather sneaky methods of winning their childish debates. That usually involved sitting on Lightning. And tickling her. But Fang didn't need to know that last detail. Though-

"And if that don't work," Fang said, as her grin widened even further. "Serah said I can resort ta her ultimate weapon."

"Ultimate weapon? What the hell is that?" Lightning did her best to keep as straight a face as possible. But even so, Lightning couldn't but swallow nervously. The glint in Fang's eyes was starting to creep her out. Correction, she was already creeped out by it, a ball of anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. _Maker, Serah had better not-_

"Who would have thought that Sergeant Lightnin' Farron was ticklish?"

_She did. _Lightning twitched. "I am not ticklish."

There was no stopping the laugh that erupted from Fang's throat. The sheer amount of expressions that washed over Lightning's face was priceless!

Lightning gritted her teeth, hands balling up into fists as she planned just how she would exact revenge on her traitorous sister. Beat Snow up? No, that would be expected. Tickle Serah back when she least expected it? No, that wouldn't be torture enough. Maybe she would give Serah's hair a trim…

A shadow loomed over her causing Lightning to look up. The startled soldier jerked backwards, as Fang towered over her, arms crossed over her chest with a rather eerie grin on her face. "So whaddya say Light? Will ya misbehave an' force me ta punish ya? Or will ya be a good girl and stay put?"

Serah was so going to pay for this embarrassment.

"_Fang,_" Lightning said in warning. She sent an icy cold glare at the Pulsian, but that did little to deter the huntress. "I'm not sure what Serah told you, but if you don't stop grinning at me like that, you'll be the one receiving punishment." Lightning's hand balled into a fist. She would have reached for her gunblade had it not been on the other side of camp.

Fang leaned in closer, calling Lightning's bluff. "Is that so?" She chuckled as Lightning tensed with her personal space being invaded again. "What if I did this?" Fang reached towards Lightning, Lightning lurching at her, fists swinging.

"Whoa!" Fang said, jerking her head backwards just enough for Lightning's fist to sail clear of her jaw. Fang laughed. "Careful Sunshine!" she said scampering back a few steps. "If ya keep that up, ya might actually hit me!"

Lightning growled, rising to her feet shakily and swinging at Fang again. Though, this time, the action sent her head spinning and her vision blurring. She was still too weak from her fight with the taint before, her body not ready for that sort of movement yet. Lightning stumbled forward a few steps before she collapsed forward.

"Light!"

Lightning's face was cushioned against something soft and silky. Strong arms wrapped around her and gently lowered her to the ground.

Fang sighed. "And this is why ya shouldn't be runnin' around jus' yet Lightbug. Ya need more time to build up yer strength."

Lightning breathed heavily, resting her head against Fang's shoulder. "If you didn't get me all work up, I wouldn't have done that."

Fang chuckled. "Still the stubborn ol' soldier I see."

Lightning gulped in large breaths, the dizziness starting to fade. She continued to lean against Fang, the huntress keeping her upright with no complaints. Lightning closed her eyes, hating at how tired she felt right now. "Fang."

"Hmm?"

"Did I…" Lightning faltered. "When I was… you know…Did I hurt anyone? Serah said-"

Fang shook her head. "Nah, ya didn't hurt anyone." Emerald eyes glanced down the pink haired soldier. Lightning's face was tilted downwards, her hair covering her face from Fang's angle. "It was a bit tense for a few moments, but that sistah of yers spanked ya good." A grin.

"_Fang._" Lightning looked up, annoyed.

"Alright! Alright!" Fang said chortling. Once she got her giggles under control, Fang's expression sobered up. "Don't worry about that Light, I got ya covered." There was still a playfulness to Fang's smile, but a heavy seriousness now lingered in the air.

Lightning stayed silent. Fang turned her gaze back to the houses where the others were searching. A small fire crackled in front of them. "The others…" Fang said quietly. "They were pretty hurt Light."

Lightning pushed herself away from Fang a bit, feeling slightly stronger now and able to sit up on her own. Fang gave her the space she wanted, Lightning silently thanking the Pulsian for that. Now they just sat side by side instead of Lightning leaning against Fang.

"They were very angry when they found out about yer brand through Vanille."

Lightning pursed her lips, a flash of anger passing through her clear blue eyes as she stared at the flickering flames of the camp fire.

"Serah especially."

Lightning cringed.

"They're not mad at ya anymore" Fang said breaking the awkward silence. "Vanille got them all fixed up she did. She's good like that."

Lightning lowered her head, closing her eyes momentarily. "Fang."

"Yeah Lightbug?"

Lightning swallowed thickly. "Promise me something."

Fang turned to look at Lightning again. "Oh? Am I hearin' right? Is the magnificent Lightnin' Farron askin' lil' ol' me for a favor?" Fang waggled her eyebrows suggestively, covering up the deep anxiety welling in her stomach with her typically cocky attitude. Something about Lightning's tone rattled her.

Lightning made a fist, gritting her teeth. Why did Fang always have to act this way? Did the woman truly enjoy making her beg? "I'm asking for your help, Fang. That is all. Don't get any ideas."

Fang's brow furled. Playtime was over it seemed. "And jus' what would I be promisin' ya Light?"

Lightning looked up, wavering blue eyes meeting concerned green ones. "If I become that… tainted thing again…" Lightning looked away for a moment, then her gaze returned. "Promise me you'd kill me."

Vanille slapped her hands over her mouth, to stop herself from gasping out loud. She was mere steps away from tackling both Lightning and Fang from behind, wanting to surprise both of them with the news that she and Serah found something of interest. But instead, it seemed she had stumbled upon something that was meant to remain between the two women.

Fang's eyes widened in surprise. "Say what?"

"You're the only one I can trust to do this, Fang," Lightning said.

Fang found herself unable to speak.

"Hey Vanille! Where did you go?" Serah popped out from one of the houses in the village, calling for her redheaded friend.

Vanille took off running before Fang and Lightning noticed her, yelling at the younger Farron once she was out of sight from the two. "I-I'm here Serah! What did you find?"

Serah didn't need to know about this. And Vanille would make sure she wouldn't hear about it either. Not from her.

"Fang, please." Lightning gripped at Fang's sari. "I don't…" She turned her face away. "I don't want to hurt anyone" she whispered.

"Light, I…" Fang's mind was reeling. This had to be a trick again, right? Fal'Cie smoke and mirrors or something, right?

"Promise me, Fang."

"I… I can't Light..." Fang's heart was breaking. She could almost hear it tearing at the seams, spilling blood.

"You have to Fang." Lightning continued to press the issue. "You saw what happened. You know what could happen. You're the only one who I can trust with this."

Fang shook her head. "I…" The blue clad warrior turned her face away from the pinkette. "Light, don't ask this of me." It was Fang's turn to plead.

"Fang-"

"Lightnin' I can't!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Yer my family!" Fang jumped to her feet, hands balled into fists as she breathed heavily.

"_I made a promise to protect my family._" Lightning rose to her feet to meet Fang's gaze. "_And sometimes, you have to choose._ That's what you said, wasn't it? In Orphan's Cradle?"

"Lightnin'-"

"Would you really stand by and do nothing if I went after Vanille with a bloodied gunblade in hand, Fang?"

"Lightnin' stop-"

"Would you really watch as I brought my blade to her flesh, and sliced across her throat!" To illustrate the point, Lightning dragged a finger across her throat in a slicing motion.

"I said stop!"

Her breath was knocked from her lungs, Lightning falling backwards as she was bowled over. Lightning found her back pressed up against the nearest tree, with Fang clutching at her tightly in a fierce hug with no intentions of letting go.

"I said stop." Fang's voice trembled, as did the rest of her body. She buried her face in Lightning's shoulder, shaking. "Please don't make me go through that again," she choked out. "I've already… lost one sister. Don't make me… lose another…."

Lightning closed her eyes, swallowing back the lump in her throat as she tilted her head upwards. She felt incredibly guilty for forcing this upon Fang, but her words held the truth. She couldn't trust this to anyone but the Pulsian warrior. She no longer trusted herself to stop the darkness from within. If Serah and Vanille hadn't… back there… They all could have died… By her own hand…

Fang shuddered, biting her lip as tears threatened to fall. "No matter what happens Light…" A pause. "I won't let thin's end that way. I promise, alright? So don't… just don't…"

Lightning took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her taller companion. "I'm sorry Fang."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _The __Farron's Hymn as I've coined it, aka the other part to Vanille's Hymn, w__as based on the song "Ring Your Song" by Kajiura Yuki feat. Itou Eri. If it sounds familiar, it's from the anime Tsubasa Chronicles. Look it up on YouTube, to get an idea of how it's supposed to sound._

_For those of you asking about the song/hymn/chant thing, here ya go. ;)_


	27. The Hidden Village of Darda

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the next chapter is finally up! Thanks so much everyone, for your patience, reviews and support. My apologies on the delay. Things should be back to their regular schedule now. On that topic, I'd like to announce a few changes and exciting updates. Well, a lot of announcements and a few changes, so bear with me. ^^;;;;_

_First off, Scraggles has stepped down from being my beta reader. Real life commitments has suddenly taken over her schedule and she no longer has the time to give each chapter the time it deserves when betaing. By no means do I hold any hard feelings for this outcome, as things in life happen. I know that quite well, having to delay this chapter, hehe. I wish Scraggles all the best and hope things will sort themselves out for the best and quickly. Thank you so much Scraggles! You're awesome!_

_As such, this chapter and all chapters following this one is unbetaed. All errors are mine. XD_

_Second of all, from now on I'll be making better use of my FFnet profile. Any updates pertaining to my stories that are not actual chapters will be found on my profile. So if a chapter is running late, I won't post another Author's Notes message like before. I'll just post up the notice on my profile. So check back often for updates. As well, I'll also be putting extra information in my profile including upcoming new fanfictions I'm working on and a posting schedule of sorts._

_Third, I have a confession to make. Ever since I bumped back the posting schedule to every two weeks, I've been working really hard, spending most of my free moments to write chapters ahead of their posting date. It was a very slow process, a lot of the time only being able to write a paragraph here or there, but after months and months of this, I'm pleased to say I have made great progress in this. And today, as a result, I'm announcing a change in the posting schedule for Tainted Fal'Cie. Many of you have been waiting patiently to find out when I'll be bumping up the posting schedule back to its weekly rhythm. I am happy to announce that as of today, updates to Tainted Fal'Cie will now be posted on a weekly basis. That's right ladies and gents, I'm speeding up the posting schedule for TF! Whoo hoo! Look forward to the next chapter, due out next week! Things have finally settled down in real life, allowing for this to happen. ^^_

_Fourth, over 300 reviews! :O Holy Etro! I'm flabbergasted. Thank you all so much!_

_And finally, don't forget to check out my newest FFXIII videos. The first one, __**Remember Them**__, can be found here: _

_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=SMKDm2HsXJQ _

_And my latest video, **Vanille's Final Fantasy **can be found here:_

_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=e-YvVG3-4z4_

_That's all the announcements I have for today. Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Devious Child – Thanks for the comment! My apologies for the delay, but here's the next chapter! _

_ – Thanks for the review. ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as much as you did. It was a lot of fun to write and thankfully I was able to blend all of those elements together without any flow or other problems. And yes, you'll see references from previous chapters from time to time. XD Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for your kind words. ^^_

_Chocobo Prodoco – Thanks for the comment. :) I'm glad to hear you were able to beat that boss on your own. I remember the first time I came across it. It didn't end well. Lol. My apologies for the delay in updates. Everything should be back to normal now. Enjoy the chapter! :)_

_Riku91 – Admittedly, this was one of the harder chapters for me to write, especially because of the scene at the end. I wanted to make sure I capture the character's anguish and emotions without making them seem too out of character. Thankfully, it turned out alright. ^^ What did Vanille and Serah find? I believe this chapter should answer that question for you. ;) Thanks for the review! And thanks for your understanding with the delay. ^^_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 27: The Hidden Village of Darda ~ ***

_Lament not oh Defenders of Light_

_Empowered you are in that of your plight._

_The Goddess is gone, but the ghost within is not._

_The key, in your blood, can only be sought._

- the Last Scroll of Etro

* * *

"When were you going to tell us?"

Hands froze amongst scrolls of parchment.

Almost five days had passed since they arrived at the village of Darda. On the first day, Lightning spent the time resting under the ever watchful eye of Fang, while the others fumbled around the abandoned houses looking for clues to solve their Tainted problem. On the second day, Lightning declared herself fit enough to help them, and did so, despite the protests from the rest of the family. Not even Fang could keep her off her feet upon the declaration. And for the next three days after that, they all searched the village from top to bottom like blood hounds on a trail. The only thing was, the trail was long cold.

"Pardon?"

Pink hair whirled around silently. "When were you going to tell me you were branded?" Hands rested on hips.

Lightning refused to meet the other's gaze. So much for Vanille sorting out the issue.

The preliminary search of the village uncovered hundreds of paper scrolls and stone tablets of various sizes. But with over five hundred years of inattention, they had degraded beyond legibility, leaving most tablets too worn to make out the scripts engraved on them and most scrolls crumbling to dust upon touch. Vanille refused to be deterred however, as Bhakti was able to scan and translate some of the half legible scripts which hinted that the more important texts were still in the village. They were just stored away somewhere for safe keeping. It would only be a matter of time before they stumbled across them. And so the former l'Cies continued their search.

"Claire?" Serah looked at her sister, who stood on the other side of the room from her. They currently searched the same house, residing in what appeared to be a study of sorts on the upper floor.

Lightning remained silent, her back facing her the youngest Farron. She searched for the right words to say.

The group's frustration was quickly rising. Despite searching the village for days now, they still had yet to find clues about where the texts were hidden. This didn't surprise Lightning in the least. Secrets were meant to be kept secrets for a reason.

"You weren't going to tell us, were you?"

Lightning jumped from the proximity of the voice. Having been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Serah approach.

"Serah, I-" Lightning immediately forgot what she was going to say the moment she looked over her shoulder at a twin pair of blue eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Serah said in almost a whisper, brows furling.

Lightning looked back to the desk she was searching. Scrolls of parchment layered the top, every single one of them crumbling under her touch. Lightning frowned, opening her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"We promised each other no more secrets, didn't we?"

There was a soft pressure against her back, Lightning closing her eyes as Serah wrapped her arms around her stomach from behind. "I didn't want to worry you, Serah," Lightning finally said. "And to be fair, I didn't even know I was branded in the first place."

Hands clutched at her sweater tightly.

"When did you find out?"

"Serah-"

"Don't change the subject Claire." White material scrunched in Serah's grip. "Just answer my question. _Please."_

Silence.

Lightning sighed. "After Holland."

Serah went rigid.

"I realized I was branded the night Bartholomew brought us the LCDs."

More silence.

"But…" Lightning reluctantly admitted. "There were… things… before that, that made me wonder."

Serah looked up at her sister's face, but saw only pink hair. "What kinds of things?"

Lightning hung her head. "Voices that only I could hear," she said hesitantly. "Dreams of meeting Fang and Vanille again, in a place I didn't recognize." A pause. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Serah spun Lightning around, startling the sergeant in the motion. "You could have come to me! I would have listened to you!"

"Serah, you don't understa-"

"No! You don't understand!" Serah was shaking, gripping at her Lightning's collar tightly. She rested her forehead against Lightning's collar bone. "Do you know what it felt like to hear you were branded all over again, from Vanille? Do you?"

Lightning swallowed thickly as Serah looked up at her, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Do you know how scared I was when you got lost to the taint?" Serah's voice was barely a whisper now. "I thought I'd lost you, just like I lost Mom and Dad…"

Serah buried her face in Lightning's sweater again. "I was so scared."

Lightning wrapped her arms around Serah's shoulders and held her gently. "I'm sorry Serah," she said resting her chin in Serah's hair.

"Don't leave me Claire." Serah's sobs were muffled by white material of Lightning's sweater. "Don't leave me all alone."

Lightning pursed her lips. "But you're not alone Serah," she said in an even tone. "You still have Snow and Hope and Sazh-"

"You know exactly what I mean by that Claire." Serah sniffled.

Lightning closed her eyes, running her hand up and down Serah's back soothingly. "Nothing is going to happen to me Serah." She kissed the top of Serah's head.

"But your brand-"

"I've beaten my focus before, and I will do it again." Lightning gave Serah a small smile. "So don't worry, alright?"

"You mean it?" Serah looked up at Lightning, eyes still brimming with tears.

"It's not a matter of can or can't. Some things you just do."

Serah smiled through her tears, resting her head against Lightning's shoulder. The two remained that way for the next few minutes, neither of them speaking, but both of them enjoying each other's company.

"Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it true that you hugged both Fang _and_ Vanille?" Serah grinned when she felt her sister stiffen.

Lightning huffed, turning her face away. A faint blush coloured her cheeks. "Like that would ever happen."

Serah giggled. "You're such a softie Claire."

* * *

"Tch. This is a waste of time." Lightning grumbled, tossing the disintegrating scroll in her hand at the table.

Serah had wandered off a few minutes ago to find her fiancé. The younger of the two sisters had brightened considerably after their little talk. The reason? Lightning Farron didn't make promises she couldn't keep. Serah believed in Lightning whole heartedly. If only Lightning had the same confidence in herself...

The soldier didn't even know where to begin in completing her new focus. She wasn't even sure she had one to begin with. And honestly speaking, did she really want to fulfill a focus given to her by the Tainted?

Lightning sighed, running a hand roughly through her hair. This was the third time she was searching this particular house. Judging by the contents inside, it was once inhabited by a family with small children. Toys lay scattered everywhere, from stuffed animals to wooden blocks and shapes. The husband was most likely a hunter like Fang as rusted blades and dulled spears hung on the wall out of the little ones reach. They even had a chocobo or some other pet living with them, if the scratch marks on the wooden floor were any indication.

But those were all useless facts. They needed texts. They needed stone tablets. They needed those verses in written form to figure out how to stop the Tainted. Time was running out, and not just for her, but for everyone else too. The clues were here. Vanille had sworn by it. They had to be here! But they just couldn't find them. Every day that passed by, with no further progress made, more and more doubt lingered in Lightning's mind. Was this all perhaps just a wild goose chase? Sighing once more, Lightning left the house.

Stepping out into the open air, Lightning tilted her head upwards to gaze at the sparkling night sky. Blue eyes closed as a cool wind caressed alabaster skin. A chill suddenly ran down her back, Lightning crossing her arms over her chest, shivering. She grimaced. Only two things as of late triggered such a reaction from her. One, the close proximity of tainted l'Cies, but none were in the vicinity. The other, a specific person.

"Finally had enough huh?" Silk shifted. A boot idly pushed a stone around on the ground.

"Did you even try this time?"

A chuckle. "Oh I was lookin', Sunshine. Jus' maybe not at what I was supposed ta."

Lightning rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to the right. Fang stood, leaning back against the house Lightning had just exited, next to the door. The huntress had her arms crossed over her chest, grinning at Lightning with the typically look of mischief in her eyes. Blue eyes narrowed.

"How much did you hear?" Lightning bristled with irritation, something that happened so quickly nowadays, leaving the soldier to question why.

Fang's expression softened before she turned he gaze elsewhere. "I heard enough ta know ya'll tear down the sky ta keep that promise."

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you have anything better to do? You know, like actually helping us find these hidden texts about the Tainted?"

Before Lightning got her answer, a dark pulse washed over the area causing a sharp flutter in her stomach. Sucking in a shaky breath, the soldier spun around nervously, scanning the area. Nothing seemed disturbed, nothing in the immediate area that is, but there was obviously something wrong.

Fang appeared at Lightning's side seconds later. She too had felt the dark pulse, her skin crawling because of it. Being a hunter of the Tainted made her more sensitive to the dark impulses like this. And it was because of that, Fang always sensed tainted l'Cies before everyone else, with the exception of Lightning. Fang frowned.

Upon discovering the village, Fang unconsciously noted no tainted l'Cies running amok. There were a few Cie'ths hanging around, nothing the group couldn't handle, but no tainted creatures anywhere. Yet even so, every so often a dark pulse rippled through the area, taunting them, specifically Fang and Lightning. It occurred in spurts, sometimes two to three pulses in a span of minutes before disappearing altogether. The last dark ripple was hours ago, leaving the two to wonder if they had just imagined things. They didn't. The source of the pulse was still around. They just hadn't found it yet, and that was the most concerning part.

"Say Lightbug..."

"What do you want Snaggletooth?"

Fang chuckled. Maker only knew how that nickname came about. "A bit cross are we?"

Lightning shot Fang an irritated glare.

"Not that I blame ya," Fang said raising up her hands up in defense. "Especially wit' the likes of me around." Fang laughed, throwing her head back in the process.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Lightning couldn't shake this feeling for the life of her. Anytime Fang got close to her, her hackles went up. Automatic self defense mode of sorts. And she still hadn't figured out why.

Fang had caused a similar reaction in her when they first met in Palumpolum, but that was in the past when she didn't quite know her yet. They had since grown to appreciate each other's company. As of late however, it seemed the camaraderie they had built up had suddenly disappeared, as if it never happened in the first place.

"Somethin's been buggin' me."

"Is that all?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone's been bugging me."

"That's the thin'," Fang said turning to face Lightning completely. That move put Lightning on high alert. "Haven't ya noticed whenever we're around each other, it's just like-"

"Absurdly uncomfortable?" Lightning interjected.

"Actually I was goin' ta say somethin' else, but yeah." Fang scratched the back of her head impatiently. "I only feel this way when I'm facin'-"

"A threat." Blue eyes met green.

Fang nodded.

Lightning stared at Fang silently for a few seconds. "But why do we feel this way all of a sudden?" Lightning frowned, holding herself tighter as she looked away in thought.

"Probably because yer partly corrupted," Fang stated. "And we Yuns are the natural enemy of the Tainted."

Lightning grimaced.

"But yer not all bad," Fang said putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning jumped at the touch, her blood pressure immediately skyrocketing. Breaths came out harsh. Hands clenched into fists. Muscles tensed. She was in fight or flight mode.

Noticing the reaction, Fang instantly withdrew her hand. "Sorry," she muttered, visibly frustrated.

"It's not your fault." Lightning grumbled.

"As I was sayin'," Fang continued. "Yer not all bad. Ya react the same way when them tainted l'Cies come around."

"And that's good how exactly?" Lightning shifted her weight from one foot to another. Another pulse echoed through the area making the flutter in her stomach undeniable.

"It means yer still yerself. Sort of." Fang ran a hand through her hair. "I can teach ya ta use it ta yer advantage if ya want."

Lightning looked back at Fang. The Oerban huntress twirled her blood red spear a few times in front of her before holstering it on her back again. Lightning hadn't realized Fang unhooked it until she saw the blur of red.

"The thin' about the Tainted," Fang continued, her stance less tense but still ready to spring nonetheless. "Is that ya can't track it like ya normally would."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yer eyes, yer ears, they're all useless. It ain't normal."

Lightning's eyes went unfocused for a moment as she thought about the Pulsian's words. The Tainted was certainly no normal thing. If it was, Serah and the rest of them would have heard them just like she could. But they couldn't. Which made things more difficult.

"How do you track it then?" Lightning raised her gaze to the warrior again.

"Not wit' this," Fang pointed to her head. "But wit' this."

Lightning took a reluctant step back when Fang took a step closer to her. But all the huntress did was tap her on the chest.

"I don't understand."

"Yer heart, Light," Fang said. "Ya track it with yer heart."

Lightning looked at Fang unamused. "Are you serious?" Lightning wasn't sure if Fang was joking or being serious.

Fang sighed. "Sunshine, ya can't be that dense. Could ya?"

Lightning glared at the Pulsian.

"Don't be gettin' all hot and bothered. I was just askin.'" Fang chuckled, shaking her head. "'ere, let me show ya what I mean."

"Fang, what-"

Before Lightning could say another word, Fang reached under her sari for a hidden pocket. She quickly pulled something out and flung it to the ground. Whatever it was, exploded upwards in a gusher of white smoke, blinding the soldier. Lightning choked and wheezed, her eyes burning and her throat and nose feeling as if they were on fire.

"Don't be hatin' me now, Lightbug." Fang's voice floated in the air around her. "This will only be for a few seconds.

Something else erupted nearby, knocking Lightning off her feet and sending her reeling. The soldier crashed to the dirt on her side, grunting in the process. Ignoring the pain and dizziness overwhelming her, she scrambled to her feet and drew her gunblade.

"Fang! You better-" Lightning's breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't hear.

Something traced along her jaw, causing Lightning to flinch and immediately lash out with her blade. Her weapon only met air. Feeling something run down her back, the sergeant whirled around slashing blindly again, but her blade hit nothing. Oh Fang was going to get it after this. Once she got her sight and hearing back, Fang was in for it big time!

Lightning's feet were kicked out from under her, and she hit the ground on her stomach. Hard. The impact sent Lightning's gunblade skittering across the ground away from her. Surely Vanille wouldn't notice if Fang disappeared, would she? Silently pondering the best way to murder her best friend, another dark pulse washed over the area. Though something was different about it this time. Lightning went rigid. No, that wasn't right. It was the same as before, it was Lightning who was different this time.

Lightning lay silent and unmoving on the ground. She barely even breathed as she closed her eyes waiting for the next pulse to come. And when it did, she couldn't but suck in a hasty breath. Colours exploded in her vision. She was blind still, the burning under her eyelids evidence of that fact, but it wasn't her eyes she was seeing with. She wasn't quite sure what she was seeing with, just that, she saw colours. Was this perhaps the fabled _sixth sense_ people always talk about?

Everything around her lit up in an array of colours. The outline of the trees were a brilliant green and blue. Flowers were explosive reds and oranges. The houses of Darda were greys and browns, indicating a lack of life. And the people, her family, her friends, they were all white. Purity of life, she reasoned. It was as if the dark pulse acted as a type of sonar for her. Every time the tainted pulse washed over the area, Lightning could make out the brilliance of life in comparison to the dark wave. And the more pulses that went by, the easier she found it to focus on the light of life instead of the dread of the taint.

A familiar form in white stooped next to her on her right. Its brilliance flickered through a variety of colours – worry and concern she realized somehow – as a hand reluctantly reached for her. When the hand was nearly upon her, blue eyes snapped open. Lightning rolled onto her back in a flash, grabbing the wrist above her. In one fluid motion, her free fist connected with the figure's stomach, knocking the breath out of them sending them crashing to the ground. Without a moment to lose, Lightning leapt on top the figure, fist raised behind her, ready to pummel the person as she straddled their stomach on her knees.

Fang yelped in surprise and pain when Lightning socked her in the stomach. Her breath was literally ripped from her throat and she soon found herself on the ground, on her back, pinned beneath the pink haired soldier with a fist zooming towards her face. Fang grew concerned when Lightning failed to rise after she sent the woman sprawling to the ground. Lightning had gotten the breath knocked out of her and was stunned, she thought. But as the seconds ticked by and the soldier still had not moved, Fang worried she had taken the exercise a little too far, and perhaps had seriously hurt the disoriented soldier. Little did she realize, this was not the case.

"Give me-"

Fang cracked an eye open.

"-one reason why I shouldn't smack you purple." Lightning huffed in exertion, her fist a mere inch away from Fang's face. Her free forearm was braced across Fang's collarbone just under her neck.

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion. Fang anticipated a good pummelling after the stunt she just pulled. Seeing as how it was not happening, not yet at least, a grin stretched across her face, green eyes sparkling. "Ya felt it too, didn't ya?"

Lightning scowled, turning her face to the side as she dropped her fist to rest on Fang's shoulder. She flinched when a hand covered her eyes but soon relaxed as an Esuna washed over her. The soldier blinked after the hand was removed and she turned her clearing gaze back to the one under her. Her ears had stopped ringing at this point as well.

"How did you-"

"Do that? Vanille taught me." Fang said. "Esuna is not that hard ya know. But don't be countin' on me ta do that in battle. I wouldn't be able ta fix the strong stuff them tainted l'Cies throw at us." The huntress shrugged.

"No Fang," Lightning grumbled in annoyance. "Not that. The… you know… the colours."

"Colours? Oh!" Fang chuckled. "I feel that all the time."

Blue eyes widened. "All the time?"

"Yeah," Fang repeated. "Though, when my Pa first tried ta teach me how ta feel it, he wasn't as gentle as I was with ya." Fang winked.

Lightning frowned. Moments later, she swallowed thickly. "Was it true that… your sister turned into a tainted l'Cie?"

Fang's expression dropped. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I see Vanille has been talkin.'"

"It's not her fault," Lightning quickly stated. "I was just… curious."

Fang gave her a sad smile. "'Tis fine" the warrior said. She looked to the side.

"Ta be honest, I don't know." Fang replied. "I didn't actually learn how ta feel it after I…" A hand on her shoulder made her look up again.

"I'm sorry, Fang."

Pain flashed through emerald eyes, but faded as quickly as it appeared. "What are ya all sorry 'bout Light? It ain't yer fault."

"I know," Lightning said, her expression softening. "But still, I-"

Someone cleared their throat.

Fang and Lightning turned to look at the newcomers.

"Erm… Are we interrupting something Sis?"

Snow and Sazh stood ten feet away from the pair, both hesitant to look at Lightning and Fang out of fear of impalement from some sharp and pointed weapon. Confused, Lightning and Fang looked at each other again, Lightning stiffening in realization. Fang couldn't but laugh as the soldier scrambled off of her and straightened out her clothes.

"This is not what it looks like," Lightning quickly proclaimed.

"Oh, but it is exactly what it looks like!" Fang said as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "It was only a matter of time before Lightbug here also fell for my-"

Fang's words were cut short by an elbow to the stomach. "Shut it Fang."

Fang sputtered between coughing and laughing, holding her stomach as she regained her breath. "If I'd known ya preferred the bottom Sunshine, I'd have more than happily indulged ya."

"_FANG._"

The glare the soldier was giving her only made Fang laugh harder.

"Maybe we should-"

A scream.

Fang and Lightning looked at each other.

"Vanille!"

"Serah!"

Fang took off like a bullet towards the source of the scream, Lightning hot on her heels snatching up her gunblade along the way. It didn't take the pair long to find the redhead, as Vanille practically stumbled out of the fifth house on the second street of houses, screaming. She would have face planted in the dirt had Fang not caught her in time.

"Where is it!" Fang frantically scanned the area for hostiles.

"Where's Serah!" Lightning demanded, a tinge of fear echoing in her voice.

Not a moment after she said that, Serah waltzed out of the house blinking. "Vanille, it really wasn't that big."

Lightning breathed in relief.

"Serah! Are you insane? It was humongous!" Hope appeared behind Serah, his green-blue eyes staring at the thing she held behind her back. The silver haired boy shuddered, ensuring he kept a safe distance away from her. Hope held Bhakti in front of him, ready to use the robot as a shield if the time came for it.

"An' what in the blimey are ya all talkin' about?" Fang was clearly confused about the matter. Lightning too, but she didn't reveal that fact openly.

"She's crazy Fang! You should have seen-" Vanille squealed and quickly ducked behind Fang, cowering the moment the younger Farron revealed the thing behind her back.

"Holy Etro!" Sazh back pedaled a few steps, cringing. Snow and Sazh had just caught up to the gang. They stood behind Lightning.

"Maker! You killed that all by yourself?" Snow could only stare at his fiancé in amazement

"Well I'll be," Fang said grinning. With her hands on her hips, she leaned forward to inspect Serah's handiwork. "That's an ugly bugger ya got there Serah."

Serah could only giggle. In her hand was a standard issue army knife. Impaled on that knife was a brown furry spider the size of a dinner plate. Though, if one stretched out the legs all the way, it would rival the size of an extra large pizza. Except pizzas didn't have ten eyes or fur. Lightning shuddered, swallowing nervously at the sight.

"It was horrible Fang!" Vanille shivered, burying her face in the back of Fang's shoulder. "That thing almost jumped on my head! If Bhakti hadn't warned me, it would have eaten me for sure!"

Fang laughed, reaching behind and patting Vanille on the arm soothingly. "Good thin' Serah was nearby then, yeah? Who knows what would have happened if she wasn't there."

"Fang!" Vanille slapped her partner on the back, huffing indignantly. She stomped her foot on the ground, pouting. "That's not funny! It could have really eaten me!"

Fang only laughed more. Vanille opened her mouth to yell at the warrior again, but quickly ran for cover behind her partner screaming as one of the spider's legs twitched. "Kill it Fang! It's still alive! Kill it!"

Snow laughed. "It's dead Vanille. Look." He poked at it. The spider didn't move.

"That is just… Serah, dispose of that thing would you please?" Sazh shivered when his gaze fell upon it again.

"Say Serah..."

"Hmm?" Serah looked up at Snow curiously.

"Aren't you like… scared of that?" The blonde poked at the spider again.

"Not at all," Serah said all too happily. "When we were younger, I was the one who always got rid of these guys whenever they wandered into the house. They weren't this big mind you, but they could have just as easily been. You should have seen how Claire used to scream when she saw them."

"Serah!" Lightning looked at her younger self in absolute horror for revealing such a well kept secret.

Serah giggled.

"Oh?" Fang turned to look at the soldier.

Lightning looked to the side away from the group, arms crossed over her chest. A light blush coloured her cheeks. "T-that was a long time ago" she said in embarrassment. "I've long since grown out of that childish fear."

Fang could only grin at those words before turning to Serah.

Lightning heard Fang moving, but she refused to look up knowing the warrior had something devious in mind planned.

"So... if I did this!"

Lightning yelped, back pedaling the moment a furry brown blob was pushed into her face. The moment she hit the ground on her behind, her heart pounding in her ears, blue eyes wide with fright, Fang laughed hysterically. "Ya should have seen yer face Light! Maker!" Fang laughed harder. "It was-"

_CRACK._

"-priceless!"

As much as Lightning wanted to slug Fang for that prank, she could not ignore the sinking feeling she felt as something cracked underneath her. It almost felt like she sat on rotten wooded trap door that was giving way under her weight. But that couldn't be. Hidden trap doors? Who made such things anymore? Ridiculous!

But when the hidden trap door caved in under her completely, plunging her into darkness, Lightning realized that maybe such things weren't so impossible after all.

* * *

"LIGHT!"

"CLAIRE!

"LIGHTNIN'!"

Lightning awoke on her back, staring dazedly up at the hole in the ground she fell through. Shaded figures peered down at her from a good fifty feet up.

"Hang on Light! I'm comin'!"

Blue eyes blinked lethargically. Lightning barely made out Fang's blue sari as the huntress fell down the hole towards her. Lightning groaned. She rolled over onto her stomach and struggled to sit up. A hand immediately went to her head as vertigo took hold of her.

"I'm comin' Light! Hang on!"

A faint green glow caught her attention, Lightning gasping when she found herself looking at a Cie'th stone within arms reach. But not just one Cie'th stone. From the light that leaked through from above, Lightning made out rows upon rows of Cie'th stones in this underground cavern. Lots of them. Were these Cie'th stones like the one they found in Oerba? Lightning had always assumed the ancient texts were books or stone tablets. Never did it occur to her that they would be Cie'th stones. Lightning reached for the glowing green.

The moment her hand touched the cool surface, images exploded in her mind sending the soldier reeling backwards. Voices and sounds assaulted her ears just as images assaulted her eyes. But they were going too fast for her foggy mind to comprehend right now. A soft thump to her right vaguely registered in Lightning's mind, blue eyes slowly closing as unconsciousness pulled at her again.

Fang darted over to the semi conscious soldier, scooping her up in her arms. "Light! Are ya alright?" Fang shook Lightning in a panic.

"F-Fang…?" Light's voice was soft, but the shaking seemed to pull her back to consciousness. Before Lightning said anything further, a low rumble shuddered through the cavern, both women going rigid.

A hand gripped at the bronze arm holding her. "Please tell me that was your stomach Fang," Lightning whispered.

"I was about ta ask ya the same thin' Light," Fang replied equally as quiet. She unholstered her spear, setting Light down gently before stepping protectively in front of the soldier.

Lightning inhaled sharply as another dark pulse ran through the area. It was strong now, much stronger, as strong as when they fought Kokko a week ago. Which meant only one thing. Blue eyes widened. The origin of the dark pulse was in here. And it was another Shadowed Four.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure where the nickname "Snaggletooth" came from, but I have seen it come up multiple times in numerous fanfictions. Credit for that goes to the person who thought it up._

_On a side note, as more information comes out about FFXIII-2, it's startling to see how strikingly similar concepts in the game mirror the ideas I have in this fanfiction. I swear it's not intentional! Lol. A lot of the time, my chapters are written before that information comes out._


	28. The Destroyer of Forgotten Knowledge

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And I present to you another exciting Shadowed Four filled chapter! Bwhahaha! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_I have posted up a new multichapter one-shot involving Fang and Light. Yes ladies and gents, it's a Flight story for all you fans out there. It's called __**Some Things You Just Do**__. You can find it here: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/7468798/1/_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_black. dot – Thanks for the comment! One of the things I really work at is to keep everyone in character. It's not always easy, but I do what I can. About the weekly updates, I was excited for that as well. I know a lot of you have been waiting for a while for it, so it's always nice when I can deliver that. ^^ Fear not, every chapter will retain its quality. The only reason I can release them faster is because I've stockpiled a few chapters (as mentioned in my previous chapter Author's Notes). XD I don't forsee any need to stretch out the posting schedule again to two weeks, but if something were to come up again, I'd let you all know. Yes, mwhahaha. The 2__nd__ one appears. Enjoy the chapter! XD_

_Chocobo ProdoCo – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ If you thought the last one was scary, read the one below. Hehehe. Enjoy! :3_

_Riku91 – I'm glad you enjoyed your early birthday present. XD I so knew it was coming up and wanted to do something for ya. *cough* I had absolutely no clue but happy birthday! *cough* Hehe. Have an awesome time with the game, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. ^^ And with FFXIII-2 coming out in the next few months, you'll be keeping busy. :P Will there be other moments between Light and Serah? I can only tell you to read on. Lol. I had a lot of fun with the whole sixth sense thing and Light's fear of spiders. It was fun to write that section. ^^ Poor Light indeed. Fang really needs to control her teasing 'Light urges'. Rofl. As for the second of the Shadowed Four, you know it won't be a good thing. Read on my friend! XD_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 28: The Destroyer of Forgotten Knowledge ~ ***

_Six would rise to the Goddess Etro's call,_

_A seventh lay sleeping, to wake when six fall._

_Perfect beings to balance imperfect mortal halves,_

_In time of raised swords and magically infused staves._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

A loud rumbling. And muffled sounds.

"… hear… me… ?"

The thumping of giant footsteps. A yell.

"… wake… up…!"

The breaking of crystallized stone. And an anger filled roar.

"… Fang!"

Vanille squeaked when jagged pieces of broken Cie'th stones tumbled past her, narrowly missing her and the semi conscious Fang.

"You alright Vanille!" Snow held his ground, in Steelguard mode, deflecting as much flying debris away as possible from the two Pulsians and Serah. The fight ahead of him increased in ferocity again. Snow looked back over his shoulder.

"D-don't mind me!" Vanille said, casting yet another Curaga on her partner. Fang's eyelids started to flutter.

"Snow! Look out!" Serah cried, eyes going wide.

"Huh? Oh shi-" The moment Snow turned his gaze forward again, all that filled his vision was a Cie'th stone hurtling in his direction. Digging his heels into the stone floor the best he could, Snow braced himself for the impact. He would not falter. His family's lives were at stake.

"Va…nille…?" Fang croaked. Half hooded emerald eyes stared dazedly up at the redhead. Fang tasted copper. And everything ached.

"Stay with me Fang," Vanille said, hastily casting another Curaga. Her small hands hovered back and forth over Fang's body, stitching flesh together and mending bone.

Fang's mind lingered in a heavy fog. The things happening around her were nothing more than a blur. Vanille looked at her so scared. But why? And why did everything sound like it was coming through an insanely long tunnel? A yelp to her left drew Fang's gaze to the other person at her side. One with pink hair.

"L-Light?" Fang blinked then bolted upright. "LIGHT!"

The huntress immediately regretted that decision and collapsed onto her back again. Fang's most recent memories came back to her in a rush of sights and sounds. They were in Darda, looking for some clue on how to stop the Tainted. Serah had just skewered a large spider, revealing that Lightning was squeamish around the eight legged critters. Fang snatched the kill from Serah and shoved it into the soldier's face. Lightning tripped over her own feet in absolute horror to get away from it. Fang couldn't but burst out laughing at that. Then Lightning disappeared down a hidden passageway and Fang thought she'd lost her best friend, and sister, all over again.

"Will she be okay?" Serah bit her lip, looking from Fang to Vanille. Both girls had startled when Fang sat up so abruptly.

"Keep her talking," Vanille said, continuing to mend the warrior's broken body. She'd been at it for the past five minutes, yet it felt like she had made no progress at all. Fang was alive at least. That was something. "I'm almost done."

"W-where's Light?" Fang struggled to rise again, only to be held down by the youngest of the Farron sisters.

"She's…" Serah pressed her lips into a fine line and looked past Snow. "Umm…"

Seconds after Lightning fell through the secret trap door, Fang leapt down into the hole after her. A sense of déjà vu washed over the huntress as she fell down the fifty foot stone shaft. It reminded her of the first time they arrived on Gran Pulse after their trek through the Fifth Arc. Since turning back to flesh and bone, Fang and Vanille couldn't wait to return home. It was rather exhilarating to know Lightning was with her back then, even after both of them jumped out of the broken Pulse airship after nearly becoming _Cie food _as Sazh had coined the phrase. The only difference between then and now was that Bahumut couldn't fit in here. And it was Fang following after Lightning.

Fang braced her booted feet along the sides of the walls as hard as she could to slow her descent. The wooden ladder nailed to the side of the shaft was too old and rotten, and couldn't handle her sudden weight when she grabbed at it. Lightning had tried it, Fang noting the broken rungs of the ladder whiz past her as she slid down the stone shaft. The Pulsian warrior had never been so scared in her entire life, seeing Lightning disappear right before her eyes like that. It was worse than when they all had turned into Cie'th in Orphan's Cradle.

Thankfully, once she hit the bottom (quite jarring on the knees might she add), Fang found Lightning alive and breathing. The soldier was dazed, but seemed no worse for wear. How Lightning survived the fall unscathed, only the Maker knew. She never got the chance to find out, for in that very moment, the source of the dark pulse from earlier made itself known. A mammoth beast covered in metallic spikes emerged from the shadows of the underground cavern with its teeth bared at the pair. Kerberos, the shatterer of steel and shadow, and the second of the Shadowed Four, was now on the loose.

"Serah?"

Serah jumped when she felt a hand wrap around her arm. Fang, by now, had regained much of her colour the younger girl noted. When they first found her, she looked so pale. And all the blood everywhere wasn't helping either.

"Where's Lightnin'?"

Fang recognized Kerberos the moment she saw light reflect off of its wicked metal spikes. It looked Megistotherian in origin, its size rivalling that of a Behemoth King, like Kokko did. Blank white eyes peered at them from underneath twisted stone flesh. Not much of the tainted flesh showed, most of Kerberos' form being covered in the extremely sharp metallic spikes coating its body. It looked very much like a puffer fish or porcupine.

The second of the Shadowed Four charged at the pair without hesitation. Lightning struggled to rise, but was still too out of it to react quickly enough. Gripping her spear in white knuckled fists, Fang did the only thing she could do. Stand protectively in front of the soldier, calling forth her strongest Steelguard ever. But it wasn't enough. And, for the first time in her entire life, her Steelguard did not hold.

Fang opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly cut off when tainted Thunder ripped through the underground cavern, shaking everything. All those who were upright stumbled to keep their balance. Fang's breath caught in her throat, goosebumps running up her arms. Hastily pushing herself to sit up, despite Vanille's protests, Fang felt her heart stop as she took in the scene. "No…"

A multitude of broken Cie'th stones lay scattered across the cavern floor. Craters dotted the far end of the large cave, pieces of fallen stalagmites also littering the area. Not even twenty feet away was Sazh, firing off his guns at Kerberos, dodging loose chunks of grey rock the Shadowed Four tossed in his direction. Sazh's attacks had no effect on the armoured beast, his bullets acting no more threatening than pea shooters. Hope was with the old man, buffing him and doing his best to debuff Kerberos in the process. But Fang's focus was not on them. No, Fang's gaze was on the one she almost died protecting, the one who was now casting another dark Thundaga, openly roaring in defiance at the Shadowed Four in front of her. The one whose blue eyes had gone black. Again.

"How could ya let her do that!" Fang gripped a fist full of Serah's sweater tightly, growling at the girl and shaking with rage. Emerald eyes were wild, teeth were bared and muscles were coiled. "How could ya let her go that far when ya know she's branded!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Vanille exclaimed, trying to separate Fang from Serah. In the end, it was Snow who did it, Vanille having been drained of most of her strength as she put everything she had into healing the huntress. "By the time we all got down here, she was already going berserk!"

"Why haven't ya turned her back then!" Fang staggered to her feet snarling, roughly shoving Snow's helping hand away despite her legs threatening to crumble underneath her. She snatched her spear off the ground.

"None of us have been able to get close to her!" Serah shouted in her defense. Snow wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Those two have been at each other's throats the entire time!"

"You're the only one who has a chance to reach her Fang," Vanille said, her voice cracking. She put a hand on Fang's back, infusing her with another Curaga.

Fang stood up straighter, her strength almost back to normal with that latest spell. Her eyes narrowed, red filling her vision as she watched Kerberos swipe at the pink haired sergeant. Lightning leapt backwards in time to avoid a fatal slash. Fang's head snapped to the side when she felt a pair of hands squeeze her wrist.

"Please Fang," Serah pleaded with her. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Save my sister. Save Claire."

A tanned hand covered Serah's. "I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her."

* * *

It was dead. It was dead! She was going to kill it. Yes. She was going to kill it. She was going to skewer it. To shred it. To slice it. Decapitate it. Mutilate it. Whatever it was. Tainted. Tainted's l'Cie. Shadowed Four. It didn't matter. Maker be damned she was going to END ITS MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR AN EXISTENCE!

* * *

Another dark Thundaga ripped through the area forcing both Hope and Sazh backwards to avoid being caught in the blast. Sazh dropped to his knees panting, sweat rolling down his face from exertion. Hope wasn't in any better shape, yet he sent a Cure in Sazh's direction. His hands were starting to feel numb. Both of them paused just over ten feet behind tainted Lightning.

"I don't think she even realizes we're here," the old man said in exasperation.

Sazh could do little more than watch as Lightning and the tainted beast clashed over and over and over again. The soldier was relentless, slicing at everything within reach – the creature's legs, sides, back, face, tail even – but had yet to strike a wounding blow. Sword met armoured claws and jagged fur each time, unable to penetrate surface. Lightning's gunblade barely even left a scratch. But she kept fighting.

"Where's its eye?" Hope said after regaining some of his breath.

"If it's anything like those tainted Gorgonopsids, which I'm hoping it is, it's probably on the stomach."

Sazh frowned. They had yet to see a visible eye and magic did barely anything to Kerberos. Lightning's corrupted Thundagas made it flinch, but nothing further. Watergas did nothing more than splash it harmlessly and Firagas took too long to charge before releasing. The Shadowed Four always jumped out of the way before any of them hit, leaving Hope utterly frustrated.

Quake shook the area, Hope tripping backwards over a fallen stalagmite in the process. Sazh stumbled off to the left, almost losing the grip on his twin guns as he frantically tried to remain upright. Movement in his periphery caught his attention, Sazh hastily dropping to the ground onto his stomach to narrowly dodge a flying Cie'th stone with a staggered Lightning tangled in it.

"Light!"

Hope watched in helpless horror as Lightning crashed to the ground hard, just short of taking Sazh with her. The Cie'th stone which tumbled with her exploded in a hail of rock and dust forcing the silver haired boy to throw up his hands to shield his face. Hope scrambled over to tainted Lightning's fallen form moments later, just barely making out her outline through all the dust. Fumbling to form a Cure in his hand, he froze in his spot upon closer inspection of the soldier.

Titanium-like claws had torn through the flesh in tainted Lightning's arm, leaving behind a mangled and bloodied mess. Hope bit his tongue hard to stop himself from retching at the sight. Getting his wits about him, Hope threw his hand forward, ready to cast Curaga over Lightning. But the taint within the sergeant beat him to it.

The flesh on tainted Lightning's arm re-knit itself within seconds, leaving no scar or hint that she was even wounded in the first place. The only tell tale sign was the blackened, stone-like flesh left in its wake. Black eyes shot open, tainted Lightning springing to her feet immediately, searching for her fallen gunblade. Hope dropped to his knees feeling faint.

"Light! Hope! Look out!"

Hope looked up in time to see a Cie'th stone bouncing in their direction, broken fragments flying everywhere as it barrelled towards him. Too exhausted to cast a Protect on himself, Hope ducked his head and crossed his arms over his face hoping he'd make it out alive in one piece.

_SLASH!_

The silver haired boy flinched at the sound of breaking glass. Cracking open his green-blue eyes, Hope stared in astonishment at tainted Lightning, who was standing directly in front of him protectively. Turning his gaze sideways, he was startled to see pieces of crystallized stone on either side of him, the Cie'th stone itself having been cleaved cleanly down the middle. Lightning brought up her battered gunblade defensively in front of her and looked over her shoulder at him.

"L-Light?" Hope could have sworn black eyes swirled blue for a second. Then a distorted howl shattered the air and Lightning was off vainly slashing at Kerberos again. "Light!"

"You alright Hope?" Sazh stumbled up to him, collapsing on his knees breathing hard.

"She saved me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Light is still in there," Hope said, his tone brightening. "She saved me Sazh! She's still in there! We have to help her!" Hope half jumped to his feet and took off after the possessed soldier, buffing her the best he could while keeping out of the way.

"O-Oye! Hope!"

"C'mon Light! You can do it!" Hope buffed tainted Lightning again.

Sazh sighed, knowing all too well how futile that was. Slowly, he rose to his feet and trotted after the lad. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This has to be the shortest chapter I've written so far. Hehe. Unfortunately I couldn't divide this chapter and the next in any other way, so this one ended up rather short. Chapter 29 will be much longer, I promise! So stay tuned!_

_Kerberos (Greek) also known as Cerberus, is the three headed dog often depicted in Greek and Roman mythology guarding the gates of The Underworld. Most depictions have Cerberus with three heads, though there are a few where it has only one head. For the purposes of this story, I have chosen to stick to the one headed version._


	29. Of Light and Dark

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: And the chapter you've all been waiting for is finally up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. For those of you following my other stories, the next chapter for __**Some Things You Just Do**__ is also up. And to any Halo Reach fans, I have also posted a one shot for the Halo Reach universe. You can find it in my profile. It`s called __**Refusal**__._

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Devious Child – Thanks for the review! Don't worry about not reviewing before. I know people have other things to worry about instead of reading fanfictions and posting replies. :3 Post when you have the chance and I'll be just as happy. ^^ If you liked the previous chapters, I'm guessing you'll like this one too. Mwahaha... _

_Chocobo ProdoCo – You're very sweet Chocobo ProdoCo. I'm not sure if my story is the greatest out there, but I do try my best to at least make it entertaining. :) And yes, the next of the Shadowed Four is finally here. This chapter is full of action and drama and all that good stuff. Enjoy!_

_Riku91 – Hehehe... What's going to happen next with the Shadowed Four? I think this chapter will answer all of your questions. Though... it may just make you more worried about some things too. Mwahahaha... *coughs* Sorry, I'm getting into the Halloween mood. Lol. Read on Riku. I'm curious to see what you'll say after this chapter. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ There is some mild swearing in this chapter. If you don't like that, don't read it._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 29: Of Light and Dark ~ ***

_Balance they brought to the humans they chose,_

_Etro's wish fulfilled, yet not imposed._

_Bond they did with their partners strong,_

_As partners helped each other along._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Rock exploded. Pebbles lashed outward in a 360 degree spray.

"Damn it Lightnin'! I'm on yer side!" Fang hissed, sliding backwards on her feet to avoid a dark Thundaga. Her blood red spear twirled in front of her, deflecting debris away from her body.

Black wisps of Thunder crackled in the palm of a gloved hand.

"Shi-" Fang dove to the right, somersaulting across the stone floor, ducking for cover behind some fallen stalagmites.

Black eyes showed no semblance of recognition as another dark Thundaga erupted in Fang's direction.

"Holy Etro, Light! I'm not yer enemy!" The huntress cursed in Pulsian, dust mushrooming into the air as her cover rumbled under tainted Lightning's attack.

A distorted roar ripped through the air, tainted Lightning's focus shifting back to her original target. The spear wielder was forgotten. Fang growled, daring a glance over the fallen stalagmite she hid behind. The fight dragged into its tenth minute now, Fang having made no progress in getting closer to Lightning nor defeating the second of the Shadowed Four.

The moment the others took refuge behind some rock debris near the hidden entrance to the underground cavern, Fang charged head first into the battle between Kerberos and Lightning. They would later realize that this was the hidden Nih archives they were all desperately searching for, but for the moment, everyone's attention was on the battle at hand. Fang needed to defeat Kerberos quickly, somehow waking up the possessed soldier in the process. Fang's Highwind attack managed to catch Kerberos off guard, her blood red spear slamming into the tainted beast's side and sending it skidding across the stone ground with a screech. But when she dashed forward to follow up with a vertical slash, she was forced to leap backwards two steps later as a dark Thundaga blasted the spot she once occupied.

Emerald eyes widened in alarm, the huntress lurching to the left to avoid another bolt of tainted magic. Black eyes narrowed at her, Fang gritting her teeth as she dodged yet another dark Thundaga. The moment Fang moved out of the soldier's range, tainted Lightning turned her attention back to Kerberos and clashed with the beast again. And so the process repeated.

"Fang!"

Fang's head snapped left. "Vanille! Hope! Are ya both mad!"

The two in question cowered behind the remains of a broken Cie'th stone which lay less than ten feet away to Fang's left. All of them shrunk behind their respective pieces of cover when the ground shook and grit blasted past them from another explosion.

"Get back ta the others!" Fang shouted. "I can't protect ya both and fight!"

"We're here to help!" Hope shouted back. The silver haired boy yelped, a hand instantly raising to shield his face when a broken Cie'th stone tumbled by the pair just narrowly missing them.

"Hope!"

"We're alright!" Vanille said with a shaky breath. The redhead flinched at the sound of breaking Cie'th stones echoing in the underground cavern. Taking a deep breath, she peered over the top of their cover hesitantly.

"Get yer asses back there!" Fang narrowed her eyes at the pair of magic wielders, a tanned hand pointing in the direction of Snow and rest of the family. The blonde sentinel and the remaining two former l'Cies took up residence at the far end of the underground cavern, a good twenty feet away from the current battle, near the entrance to the once hidden archives. "This is not a game!"

A human-like roar drew the trio's attention back to Kerberos, the tainted beast leaping into the air ready to pounce on their leader.

"Light!"

Tainted Lightning flipped backwards in the nick of time, Kerberos' metallic claw ripping through her cape harmlessly.

"Uh oh." Serah cringed at the sight of Lightning's now tattered accessory.

"Is that a good _uh oh_ or a bad _uh oh_?" Sazh asked reluctantly, looking at the youngest Farron.

"Umm…"

"Serah?" Snow looked between Lightning and his fiancé.

Before Serah could answer, an animalistic cry rocked the entire cavern, followed by an earth shaking explosion. Snow and Sazh stumbled for a few steps before landing on their rears. Serah fell to her knees, covering the back of head and neck with her hands as she hunched forward.

"Serah!" Snow scrambled over to his fiancé.

"I'm okay!" The smaller of the sisters shouted in response. Serah dared a peek over their makeshift cover, their cover being some fallen stalagmites.

"Sonuva-How did she do that!" Sazh gawked. As did everyone else.

On the far end of the cavern, cratered in the far wall, was Kerberos. Tainted Lightning stood defiantly in front of the Shadowed Four, breathing heavily, shoulders shaking.

Serah sighed. "Claire is a bit… obsessive compulsive about her cape," she said quietly.

"I can see that." Sazh hesitated. "That explains why she cuffed me in the jaw when I accidentally pulled on her cape the first time I met her."

Serah chuckled wearily.

"So…" Sazh continued. "What's the big deal with the cape?"

"Well-"

A hair raising roar.

Kerberos howled as it pulled itself from the wall, shaking itself off. The Shadowed Four's gaze snapped to the soldier before it charged at Lightning screaming for blood. Tainted Lightning snarled in response and charged at her target.

"Light!" Fang left the protection of the broken stalagmites and chased after her.

"Fang!" Vanille jumped to her feet, about to chase after her partner. A gloved hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back down.

"Wait Vanille!" Hope hissed, his gaze scanning the cavern. "Do you smell something… funny?"

"Hope! Not-"

"Vanille!" Hope cut her off again, a pressed urgency in his voice. "Just… do you?" The now present odour was familiar to the boy, so familiar that it set off alarm bells in his head.

Vanille frowned before she paused to sniff the air. Unbeknownst to the former l'Cies, the walls in this particular underground cavern were not as thick at they appeared to be. In some areas, trapped pockets of gas lined the walls, due to the natural shifting of the Gran Pulse's landscape. The strength of Lightning's most recently attack had sent Kerberos flying into the cavern wall with enough force that its metallic spikes punctured a hidden pocket of trapped gas. And now the gas slowly leaked into the cavern, invisible yet fetid smelling.

"I do smell something," Vanille said wrinkling her nose. She couldn't quite place the smell, but it smelled of rotten eggs and-

"It almost smells like…" Green-blue eyes went wide. "… gas…"

"Gas? As in the stuff that goes boom with fire gas?" Vanille gasped.

Vanille knew what gas was. And she knew how dangerous it was too. When she was younger, a hunting party got caught up in a gas explosion during a routine patrol in the Mah'habara Subterra. It wasn't pretty.

"Yes, as in-LIGHTNING NO!"

Hope watched in utter horror as another dark Thundaga erupted from Lightning's hand. Kerberos expected the attack and easily leapt out of the way. Black bolts of magic smashed into the punctured wall igniting the far end of the underground Nih archives, orangey-red flames blossoming outwards, consuming everything within twenty feet of the blast.

Serah shrieked, wrestling to break free from Snow's restraining arms as the taller man tackled her to the ground behind fallen stalagmites. A sonic boom ripped through the area, making Sazh's teeth chatter as he too ducked for cover. Just before she hit the ground, Serah caught sight of Fang and Lightning being enveloped in flames along with Kerberos. "CLAIRE!"

Hope tackled Vanille to the ground behind the broken Cie'th stone they were using for cover, shielding her with his body. His l'Cie Drivers flashed purple. Scorching flames roared overhead the pair, in a ceiling of molten red and orange. Stray flames licked dangerously close to Hope's back, but Lady Luck smiled upon them and his garments remained untouched. Thankfully the broken Cie'th stone also held, despite melting a fair chunk, and protected them from the worst of the blast.

"FANG!"

The Pulsian huntress groaned, her ears feeling like they were stuffed with cotton and her throat feeling like it was lined with ash. Coughing, Fang weakly tried to bring a hand to her head only to realize it was pinned under something. The last thing she remembered was reaching out a hand to grab at tainted Lightning's shoulder just as the soldier sent a black Thundaga in Kerberos' direction. Then things exploded and she was knocked off her feet, the breath literally knocked from her lungs.

A groan.

"L-Light?"

Fang stared in horror. The thing pinning her down was none other than a limp Lightning.

"Light!"

Fang bolted upright, cradling Lightning's form in her arms gingerly. Lightning's back was scorched black, her once white sweater burnt cleanly off her back. The remaining edges smouldered. Hope's last minute Shell protected the pair from the worst of the explosion, but it wasn't enough. The barrier dissipated two seconds too soon, leaving the soldier and huntress at the mercy of the dying flames. Regaining some semblance of her humanity in that time, Lightning spun around and tackled Fang to the ground as the semi transparent barrier fell, taking the rest of what remained.

"Claire!" Serah took off running, having finally escaped from her fiancé's hold. Even from this distance she knew things were bad.

"Serah wait!" Snow chased after her, he too seeing how bad Lightning looked.

"Watch out!"

Heads snapped up at the sound of Sazh's cry. Kerberos stood mere feet away from Fang and Lightning, roaring in fury. It looked no worse for wear despite bearing the brunt of the explosion which left Lightning badly burned. Of note however, was the left side of its body, the part scorched the worst by the flames. Instead of the cool shimmering metallic sheen the spikes normally had, the metallic spikes now looked black and breakable like glass. But the sharpness was still there.

Fang snarled, clutching her spear tightly in one hand, with Lightning's limp form held against her with her other. Milky white eyes narrowed at the huntress, Kerberos lowering its stance. Muscles coiled in preparation for an attack. The hold on Lightning tightened slightly. Fang knew she wouldn't be able to dodge Kerberos' charge like this. Not that she ever intended to in the first place. No, she was going to protect Lightning with her very life, like she should have done the first time. Kerberos lunged.

_BANG!_

A howl.

Black glass shattered, Kerberos staggering backwards a few steps. Impenetrable armoured fur no longer, the metallic spikes gone black broke off from Kerberos' body under the force of a bullet. White flesh remained on its left flank, actual soft flesh of the normal kind and not hardened rock skin.

"It worked…" Sazh said breathlessly. "It actually worked…"

With his family in trouble, Sazh did the first thing he could think of. Blast the threat to hell with his guns. He knew his attack was in vain. The second of the Shadow Four was armoured better than a Thermadon and was even more deadly. But Sazh refused to stand idle and let things happen. He had to do something, if only to draw the beast's attention away from his downed family members allowing them to escape. And did it ever. Kerberos was now roaring at him.

"That's right!" Sazh said glancing over in Fang and Lightning's direction. "Over here you big nasty!" The gunner flailed his arms for extra emphasis.

Had this been any other time, Fang would have laughed at Sazh's choice of vocabulary. The old man was not known for picking up Pulsian slang like the others did. Sazh was very much conditioned in the ways of Cocoon and his habits were thoroughly ingrained. To hear him use such a word now was both hilarious and endearing.

Lightning groaned.

"Light?"

"Look out!"

Fang's gaze snapped upwards as Kerberos lunged towards them again. With a cry of defiance, the huntress lurched to the right rolling to the side with Lightning in her grasp. Stomping sharp claws missed the pair by mere inches. A flash of red caught Fang's eye, as Kerberos charged past her for Sazh. On the Shadowed Four's white underbelly was a partially uncovered red eye. Half of it remained hidden under metallic spiked like fur. Fang opened her mouth to yell-

Serah screamed.

"SERAH!"

Kerberos barrelled straight at her, like an out of control train. In her haste to get to Lightning, Serah ran directly into the path of the raging Shadowed Four. She had no way of dodging the beast at this distance.

"Serah duck!"

Snow knew he wouldn't make it in time. He just didn't have the speed. But he had strength. Running to the closest downed chunk of stalagmite he could find, the sentinel heaved the car sized piece of rock into the air and spun around pivoting on his heel. After one revolution, he let go of the rock and sent it hurtling straight at the charging Shadowed Four like a rocket. _Stop! STOP!_

Serah dove forward at Snow's yell. Lightning's LCDs lit up silver as the younger Farron buried her face in her arms, lying on her stomach. Daze slapped Kerberos in the face, the Shadowed Four stumbling a few steps, slowing down a fraction. The stone chunk connected with the Shadowed Four's face, just a foot short of Serah, sending it sprawling backwards with a sickening yet satisfying crack.

"Serah!"

Serah rose shakily to her hands and knees, eyes wide looking for Kerberos. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and dragged her upwards. Serah yelped.

"Are you alright?" Snow shook as he held her at arms length. His eyes looked Serah up and down searching for injuries. Thankfully he found none. Visible ones at least.

"I-I'm alright" Serah replied trembling. "I-"

"Light!"

Vanille and Hope crouched next to Fang and Lightning, Cure and Curaga forming in their hands. But before they could use them, burnt flesh twisted and hardened into blackened stone. Lightning's back healed itself within seconds. Just like before with her arm. Hope was horrified, Vanille even more so. The taint was spreading so fast.

Vanille knew it wasn't Lightning intentionally tapping into her darker abilities. It was the taint inside of her doing that. A self preservation mechanism of sorts. Like a parasite, the taint's survival relied on Lightning's survival. And as long as Lightning breathed, the taint inside would not let her die. Even if she wanted to.

Black eyes snapped open, quickly surveying the area. Fang tensed the moment they landed on her. The warrior currently cradled the soldier in her lap, arms braced around Lightning's shoulders and the back of her knees. For a split second, Fang could have sworn she saw a swirl of blue.

"Lightnin'?"

A roar.

Lightning elbowed Fang hard in the throat, Fang sputtering. "Light wait!" the huntress choked out, a hand on her neck, her vision momentarily blurry.

Lightning was already on her feet racing towards Kerberos when it roared again. But something was different about her this time. And everyone noticed it. Shoulders hunched forward. Breaths came out in harsh rasps. Lightning's gunblade trembled in shaking hands. Lightning's body was starting to wobble under the pressure of the fight and the taint.

"We have to stop her!" Vanille exclaimed. Stooping next Fang, the redhead sent a Cure through the spear wielder's neck. "She'd going to kill herself at this rate!"

Serah's eyes went wide at Vanille's declaration.

Sazh gritted his teeth, Lightning clashing Kerberos again. "Where the hell is the eye on this thing!"

The gunner fired a few shots at Kerberos' exposed skin as Lightning staggered to the side from a hit. Kerberos flinched, black blood dribbling from the fresh wounds, but Sazh was ignored. A metallic claw swiped at Lightning.

_TWANG!_

"Not gonna happen!" Fang growled, fighting against the Shadowed Four, brute force against brute force. Kerberos' armoured claw screeched against the shaft of the spear just above her head. Fang just barely got between Kerberos and tainted Lightning in time, knocking the pinkette back with a hip bump as she raised her spear defensively in front of her. "Not while I'm around!"

"Serah!"

Serah turned to Vanille.

"We have to turn Light back!"

Serah nodded, knowing exactly what Vanille had in mind. But as the Medic opened her mouth to begin her chant, a gloved hand wrapped around her forearm and spun her around.

"Vanille don't!"

"Hope!" Vanille could not hide her confusion. "We have to turn her back before it's too late!"

Another roar. Kerberos stumbled to the side as a broken Cie'th stone shattered against its armoured side. Snow's booted feet stomped past Hope and Vanille, the blonde picking up some more debris and chucking it at the Shadowed Four. Fang grinned at him before slashing at the tainted beast.

"Vanille!" Hope's grip around her arm tightened. "Lightning, is our only hope of keeping that thing back right now. I don't like seeing her like this, but if you turn her back now, can the rest of us really defeat that thing?"

A startled yelp.

"Snow!"

Snow went flying backwards into one of the few remaining intact Cie'th stones. The stone crystal shattered the moment he connected with it, Snow sprawling on the stone floor moments later when the Cie'th stone gave way under his weight. Thankfully, he was whacked by the fleshy white paw of Kerberos, leaving him left relatively unscathed. The blow was strong enough to knock the breath from his lungs however, leaving his head reeling.

Snow groaned, struggling to sit up as he got his bearings back. Serah raced up to his side placing a potion to his lips. Sazh stood next to the pair, snatching a grenade off of Snow's belt and hurtling it at Kerberos.

"But Fang-"

_BOOM!_

Kerberos snarled, swiping at the air to clear the dust which rose from the grenade's explosion. It was unharmed. Fang shouted insults at the Shadowed Four, doing her best to draw its attention away from Snow, Serah and Sazh to no avail. Kerberos charged at the trio, all of them scrambling out of the tainted's beast path the best they could. A dark Thundaga struck the ground between Kerberos and the scrambling former l'Cies. Kerberos skidded to a halt, head snapping to the side. Black eyes narrowed as the Shadowed Four turned its hateful gaze on tainted Lightning. The possessed soldier dashed off ahead, a feral Fang following on hot on her heels.

"It wants Lightning," Hope said grimly. "You know that."

Vanille bit her lip.

"We have to stop it before turning Lightning back."

Vanille made a fist. She reluctantly nodded, her eyes still glued on the battle mere ten feet away from them. "But how?" the redhead questioned. "I don't even know how we hurt it in the first place."

"I do," Hope said, turning to face the battle. "Fire."

_SMASH!_

Kerberos rolled head over heels in the air. It leapt into the air to avoid Fang's Highwind attack only to be whacked in the side mid jump by a broken Cie'th stone. Snow was on his feet again, rejuvenated and rearing to go after the potion Serah gave him. He acted as a human rail gun, picking up anything he could throw, launching it at the Shadowed Four with super human strength. Maybe Sazh's recently cast Bravery had something to do with that.

Tainted Lightning and Fang continued their deadly dance to dismember their target, Lightning ignoring Fang's presence for the time being as the second of the Shadowed Four posed a bigger threat right now. But Kerberos kept his armoured spiky side to them most of the time, Fang hissing in frustration as the red eye, as clear as day to her, always stayed just out of her reach. Tainted Lightning must have seen it too, for the possesed soldier growled whenever her gunblade came up short of popping the red eye.

As the skirmish continued, both Vanille and Hope circled Kerberos. With renewed strength from the Elixir Vanille had given him, Hope pressed himself as close to the stone wall as he could. He did his best not to draw attention to himself, moving slowly step by step past tainted Lightning and Fang's back. Vanille crept around on the other side, behind Kerberos where Serah remained under Sazh and Snow's protection.

_Almost there._

Hope flinched as a broken Cie'th stone shattered against the wall just feet behind him. Serah squeaked at Snow, the blonde shouting a 'sorry' when Hope's angry glare hit the man. But his gaze didn't linger long. Hope couldn't afford to be distracted for too long. From behind Kerberos, he could see Vanille already in place a Firaga charging in her hand. Blue-green eyes narrowed, Hope stopping in his spot. It was now or never.

Sazh watched distractedly as Vanille charged a Firaga in her hands to his left. Every so often, the older man glanced at the girl, brows furled and wondering what she was waiting for. Sazh just barely made out Hope behind Fang and tainted Lightning doing the same, but just like Vanille, he too was hesitating. Were they afraid they'd hit one of the others? That could be the only explanation. No matter, they were obviously up to something and Sazh was going to do his best to help them. Any way he could. Bullets ripped through the air, the gunner's assault rifle spitting metal much to Sazh's delight.

Long ago Sazh abandoned his twin guns, converting them into his beloved assault rifle. It had more of a kick than the twins had separately. Kerberos now flinched every time his bullets hit. Not much of a change one could argue, but it was still better than nothing. A scream tore Sazh from his musings, brown eyes widening as Fang went flying backwards, crashing into tainted Lightning. Both of them hit to the ground with an audible crack.

"Lightning!"

"Fang!"

Hope froze in his spot, eyes wide as saucers. With Lightning and Fang crumpled to the ground on his left, Kerberos now turned its blank white eyes on Hope. The Firaga condensing in his hand was immediately noticed, Kerberos roaring the boy.

"Vanille! Do something!"

Hope silently cursed Snow's impeccable timing. At the blonde's shout, Kerberos looked back to see Vanille also forming a Firaga in her hands.

"Vanille! Do it now!" Hope screamed, flinging his hands forward, tossing his flaming attack at the Shadowed Four with all of his might. Vanille did the same, jade eyes wide with fear as the fire left her hands and zipped towards her target.

To everyone's horror, Kerberos dodged left in a half spin jump. Hope's Firaga sailed past its head missing it by inches, Vanille's Firaga missing Kerberos' flank by inches as well as the tainted general dodged both attacks with the agility of a chocobo. That is until Lightning's dark Aeroga jumped into the fray.

Twin Firagas instantly became a flaming tornado the moment Lightning's dark Aeroga connected them. Flames sucked up the aerial attack greedily, igniting in an upwards explosion which launched the Shadowed Four skyward. The entire cavern shook from the wail which escaped Kerberos' maw as it went airborne. Like before, metallic spiky armor charred black, soon turning to black glass as the flaming tornado dissipated. Sazh wasted no time in helping Kerberos shed its protective layer, bullets razing the air the tainted beast occupied. Shards of black glass littered the stone floor below, Kerberos flailing in desperation to right itself as it fell.

Snow took off, thundering towards the falling Shadowed Four, fist raised back. Within arms reach of the beast, he took to the air and smashed Kerberos in the stomach with a jarring punch to the red eye. Red flesh squelched and exploded around the sentinel's metal knuckled fist, Kerberos itself smashing into the wall on the far end of the cavern from Snow's second punch. Hope narrowly dove out of the way, just avoiding being pancaked between the fallen Shadowed Four and the stone wall. Kerberos slumped to the floor on its side and remained still.

"Is it over?" Sazh asked hesitantly.

Everyone held their breath, their eyes unmoving from Kerberos' still form.

Kerberos twitched.

"But we popped the eye!" Hope exclaimed, scrambling over to the others as the Shadowed Four shakily rose to its feet shuddering. Kerberos shook its head.

"That's impossible…" Snow said. "I popped the eye! I know I did! I-"

A gasp.

"It has another eye."

As Kerberos regained its stance, the white flesh on its back ripped apart, black blood oozing from the fresh wound before another red eye previously unseen to the group opened on its back. Serah clasped her hands over her mouth tightly. She was going to be sick.

"Maker…" Sazh said in exasperation. "How many eyes does this thing have!"

_BANG!_

Everyone flinched. Vanille yelled, startled. All eyes turned back to tainted Lightning, who was now standing. She swayed on her feet unsteadily, head bowed with her eyes hidden under the shadow of her hair.

"C-Claire?"

Kerberos charged.

"No!" Serah watched frozen in terror as the Shadowed Four raced towards her corrupted sister and Fang, who still lay disoriented on the floor.

Snow took off running after the beast, as did everyone else, but they were too far behind it to catch up in time. Lightning took off running towards Kerberos, gunblade held to the side and ready to strike. Vanille called out to the soldier, pleading with her not to attack it. When engaged with the Shadowed Four previously, tainted Lightning hadn't even realized they were nearby. Not until they threatened to steal her kill from her. If tainted Lightning dodged Kerberos' charge now, like instincts told her, Fang would be left open and vulnerable!

"Lightning! No!"

_CLANK!_

Teeth screeched against metal.

Lightning gritted her teeth, sliding back on her heels a few feet from the impact of Kerberos' attack. The soldier held fast however, stopping just inches short of a bewildered Fang. Blue eyes swirling black narrowed at the tainted fiend.

"L-Light?"

Fang gaped on the stone floor, staring wide eyed and slack jawed at Lightning's back as the sergeant struggled to hold Kerberos at bay. Muscles twitched and bulged as Lightning fought with Kerberos, ensuring it wouldn't take another step closer to her fallen team mate. Black arcs of energy danced along her fingertips until it raced outwards through her blade electrifying Kerberos in front of her.

"Fang!"

Fang flinched at the sound of her name. Lightning looked back at her, Kerberos visibly writhing under her dark Thundaga.

"Take the shot!"

Fang needed no other prompting. The Pulsian huntress staggered to her feet, grinning. "Ya ready for this!"

Fang leapt into the air, using Lightning's shoulder as a spring board to propel her even higher. Muscles protested and ached, but that did little to stop the huntress from bringing down her spear on Kerberos' second eye in her signature move Highwind.

A distorted cry rang through the underground Nih Archives, the second of the Shadowed Four finally turning to ash. Everyone breathed in relief the moment its ashes dispersed into the windless air. But their respite was short lived as the crackling of a dark Thundaga soon reached their ears.

Tainted Lightning grinned, a eerie smile dancing on her lips as the black arcs of magic crackled in her hand. Blue eyes were black again. She wasn't done playing yet.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Kerberos (Greek) also known as Cerberus, is the three headed dog often depicted in Greek and Roman mythology guarding the gates of The Underworld. Most depictions have Cerberus with three heads, though there are a few where it has only one head. For the purposes of this story, I have chosen to stick to the one headed version._


	30. The Threads of Fate

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ black. dot – I'm happy to know you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit of a challenge writing this one. I had to make sure everyone played a part in it, yet at the same time I didn't want to cause confusion when I jumped around the room showing the character's actions and such. The plot thickens indeed. More so with this chapter. Hehe. Thanks for the review!_

_ im too lazy to signin imsorry – I'm guessing this is The Nemean Lion, but just in case it isn't I thought I'd reply here. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ Updates will always be on Sundays (my time at least), probably just after I reply back to everyone's comments. Keeping that in mind, here is the next chapter! XD_

_ Chocobo ProdCo – I've never played FF7 believe it or not, so I'm not sure what you're referencing. The song you posted was a nice tune, though I'm not sure repeating it four times truly capture the heat of the battle last chapter. Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter though. :) Thanks for the comment. ^^_

_ Riku91 – Don't feel bad about sneaking in reviews Riku91. ^^ I don't mind that at all. I know how busy life can get, so it's understandable. :) I'm glad to know you liked the chapter. As I mentioned to another reviewer, it was very tough one to write. In the end though, it all paid off which I'm happy for. ^^ While the next chapter is a quieter one action wise, I think you'll find this one just as chilling. Mwhahaha... Maybe. XD Thanks for the comment! _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 30: The Threads of Fate ~ ***

_The White Knight, the guardian of all,_

_Was the first to answer the Goddess' call._

_A noble protector, empowered with divine might,_

_Smote his enemies with a blinding light._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"Are you certain Lightning?"

A nod.

Three days had passed since the almost fatal battle with the second of the Shadowed Four. The former l'Cies currently sat around their camp fire in the village of Darda, recuperating.

"How can you be sure Claire?"

"I know what I saw Serah."

The group found the ancient texts they sought, a chance happenstance with Lightning falling through the hidden trap door leading to the underground Nih Archives. It was also there they came face to face with Kerberos, something all of them least expected.

A frown.

"That doesn't make any sense."

Whether by chance or just circumstance, the former l'Cies managed to defeat Kerberos, forever silencing the second of the Tainted's generals, but it came at a hefty price.

"Show me something that does."

A sigh.

The taint within Lightning progressed dramatically over the course of the battle. The soldier was again lost to the darkness after Kerberos' defeat. Unlike the first time she was sucked into the void, this time, it was much harder to pull her back, and much harder to stop her as well. Had Lady Luck not smiled upon them those three days ago, Lightning would have still been lost.

Vanille looked to Fang. The sari clad warrior shook her head. "I know even less about this than ya do."

Vanille bit her lip, staring off into space.

By the time the battle ended, and Lightning was pulled back from the corruption of the taint, the Nih Archives lay in ruins. Of the hundreds of Knowledge Stones - the nickname of the ancient texts as dubbed by Hope - only ten of them survived the ruckus intact. All of them held information of no use to the group, detailing things from the births and deaths of clan members, to the years which held the best harvests. The glimmer of hope was not lost however, as there was one Knowledge Stone that they knew of which held a clue. The only problem was, it had been destroyed during the battle with Kerberos, but not before Lightning had touched it.

"Does Bhakti have anything stored in his records about this stuff?" Hope scratched his head, staring at the little robot which soundlessly making circles around Vanille's feet.

"We've gone through this already," Fang said in frustrated huff. "We've looked at his logs five times now and it has nothin' about this!" The huntress threw up in hands in exasperation.

None of them disputed what Lightning saw when the Knowledge Stone activated. The former l'Cies trusted her and knew she spoke the truth. But the things she told them… they just seemed so far fetched, no matter how possible they were.

* * *

_~ Three days ago ~_

The moment Lightning touched the glowing green Cie'th stone, everything went bright. When the white light faded, the soldier found herself standing in her mother's hospital room, back on Cocoon, at the eldest Farron's bedside. What she was doing and how she got there, Lightning didn't know. Lightning quickly glanced around the bare room before settling her gaze on her mother again. The woman was fast asleep, nestled in the soft fabrics of the hospital pillow and blankets. The pinkette startled when her hand reached out to her mother, stopping to rest on her mother's shoulder. Lightning's body moved of its own will.

"Farron Xantara," Lightning said softly shaking the woman.

Her mother stirred, blinking a few times to clear the haze from her eyes. Turning to face her, Lightning found herself momentarily breathless. There was such kindness in her mother's eyes, something Lightning had longed to see years after her death. And to see it now so clearly, Lightning felt her heart constrict in her chest.

"Dia Barid." Xantara smiled.

Wait. Dia?

Lightning's body continued to move on its on violation, as did her tongue. "I apologize for disturbing your rest. I know-"

Two fingers pressed against her lips, silencing her. "I am grateful for your concern Barid," Xantara said quietly. "But we all knew this day would come."

Lightning bowed her head, frowning. "I wish it were not to end this way."

"As do I Barid. As do I." Xantara looked away momentarily. "You will never come back here again after today Dia Barid."

"But-"

Piercing blue eyes immediately stilled any protest Lightning had.

"What you seek is hiding in the adjoining washroom," Xantara said pointing to the small room attached to the hospital room they were in. "Behind the toilet."

Lightning reluctantly followed her mother's gaze to the washroom. A soft hand curled around her wrist. Lightning looked back to her mother.

"Has everything been taken care of?"

Lightning nodded. "They are safe and away from corrupted eyes."

Xantara smiled sadly. "Good." Lips pressed into a fine line. "Now go and do not return. We must ensure the future is protected. At all costs."

Lightning pulled herself from her mother's grasp, taking the woman's hand in her own and kissing the back of the palm. Hot trails of tears ran down her face. "May the Maker bless you and watch over you in your journey."

"And may the Goddess' blessings save us all from the darkness ahead," Xantara replied.

Gritting her teeth, Lightning pulled away from Xantara and ventured into the small adjoining washroom. The lights immediately came on, brightening the small room once her presence was detected. Lightning's eyes immediately spotted the toilet and she proceeded to reach behind it. Feeling around the back of it, her fingers came across a plastic wrapped package stuck to the back.

Removing the package from its hiding place, Lightning quickly unwrapped the plastic to find a small leather pouch with a simple metal latch. Upon opening the pouch, she spied a small stone tablet, triple the width of her hand and quadruple the length, with Pulsian text scribbled all over it. Quickly, the pouch was sealed and stashed in the bag hidden under her cloak. Lightning exited the washroom.

"Who are you?"

Lightning froze, reluctantly turning to look at the door to her mother's hospital room. Her eyes widened to see her fifteen year old self looking straight back at her.

* * *

_~ Present time ~_

"But Claire," Serah protested. "Mom's name was-"

"Serah," Lightning said without missing a beat. "Mom's middle initial was X."

Silence.

"What if that was just a coincidence?" Sazh said, speaking up after a minute. "That doesn't explain the rest of what you've told us."

"I'm not making this up Sazh." Lightning scowled.

"We know you aren't Sis," Snow said coming to Sazh's rescue.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched.

"But you have to agree, what you're saying just seems so... impossible."

"Is it really?" Lightning questioned. "I remember seeing that man one day, just as Serah and I came back from school."

"How come I don't remember him then Claire?" Serah frowned.

"You were grabbing a snack in the cafeteria at the time Serah," Lightning explained. "I went to check on Mom first and found him just leaving her room."

Blue eyes darted over to Vanille. "He looked like he could have been related to you Vanille. Red hair. Soft green eyes. He even wore a necklace full of beads like yours."

Fang sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But that doesn't make sense Light," the huntress said. "Dia Barid should have been dead by then. And the only thin' that kept me an' Vanille from joinin' him was that we were crystal already."

"What if he was crystal too Fang? He could have been a l'Cie who fulfilled his focus!"

"Alright! Alright." Fang sighed again. "Let's jus' say he was one an' crystal at the time. What was that tablet yer Ma gave him and why did she have it?"

"I don't know," Lighting admitted. "But this is the only lead we've got to go on right now." Lightning clenched a fist in irritation. "The tablet definitely relates to us right now. I may not have been able to read Pulsian, but even I knew how important it was."

"Do you remember what the Pulsian letters were Light?" Vanille inquired. "You might not have known how to translate them, but both Fang and I can."

Lightning crossed her arms, looking to the side in thought. "I remember two specific words showing up over and over again, but aside from those ones, I don't know."

"Bhakti."

The tiny robot called Bhakti rolled over to Lightning, stopping at her feet. A pale green holographic screen appeared in front of the soldier, Pulsian letters filling the screen like a keyboard of sorts. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Lightning slowly tapped a combination of Pulsian letters before stopping.

"That was the first word," Lightning said looking back to Fang and Vanille.

Bhatki spun around on the ground and rolled up to Fang and Vanille, displaying the word to them. Fang went pale. Vanille gasped.

"What?" Snow asked reluctantly. "What does it say?"

Fang pursed her lips together before looking up. "Tainted," she said.

All eyes went back to Lightning. Bhatki rolled up to the pinkette once more, Lightning typing in the second word on his holographic screen. The little robot rolled over to the two Oerbans once again, displaying the word.

Lightning swallowed uncomfortably. "What does that one say?"

"Eidolons," Vanille said reluctantly. The redhead looked up at Lightning again. "You sure that's all you remember Light?" Again the question. "Anything else you can remember would help."

Lightning shook her head.

Sazh sighed. "This is getting us nowhere," he muttered. "We've been at this for hours. How about we take a break and talk about it again, a bit later on?"

"Later on?" Fang repeated in disbelief. She rose to her feet. "We can't afford ta talk about this _later on_. We don't have time for that."

"Fang-"

"Don't ya _Fang_ me nuthin'! We're runnin' out of time!" Fang's words came out harsher than she intended, but she didn't care. She had to make them all realize just how bad things were. For some inexplicable reason, the others didn't quite grasp how dire the situation was. It was worse than being branded all over again. Much worse.

"Calm down Fang," Snow said.

"I will not calm down," Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Fang-"

"Lightnin' is dying!"

Everyone's protests died.

"What is wrong with all of ya? Turnin' to crystal is one thin.' But turnin' Cie'th, the Tainted's Cie'th no less?"

Emerald eyes pierced through them all, all except for a certain pair of crystal blues Fang refused to meet. "She goes Cie'th and there's no comin' back! I'm not…" Fang shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I'm not lettin' it end that way!"

A hand rested on Fang's shoulder, startling her. "I can't…" Fang's voice trembled. "I can't go through that again. Not again…" She was shaking.

Tears welled up in Vanille's eyes. Her hands rested on her lap, clasped together tightly. She could see it, Fang's heart breaking. The usually strong spear wielder was slowly breaking in front of all of them. Fang's old wounds were reopening and bleeding again.

"Fang."

The Pulsian huntress snapped her eyes shut.

"Fang, look at me." Lightning squeezed the Pulsian's shoulder softly.

Fang reluctantly turned to the side to meet Lightning's gaze. Blackened flesh poked out from beneath the sergeant's clothes. While the group had successfully pushed back the darkness clouding Lightning's mind, the taint was starting to itself manifest physically. Creamy white skin was now slowly turning black, becoming stiffer than diamond. Lightning's back was already completely blackened, as was most of her right arm and part of her chest and stomach. The soldier was slowly being eaten from the inside out, not just her body, but her sanity as well. And the longer it took for them to find a way to defeat the Tainted, the more Lightning would waste away in front of their eyes.

"I can't Light," Fang said shaking her head. "I can't…"

Lightning pulled Fang into a hug. "I'll be fine Fang," she said calmly.

Fang wasn't sure if Lightning had already accepted her fate or was just putting on another strong face for them. Whatever it was, it just unsettled her more. "But Light-"

"Fang."

Fang swallowed, holding her tongue.

"I'll be alright," Lightning repeated. "Do you know why Fang?"

Fang shook her head.

Lightning pulled back from the Oerban to look at her. "Because I have all of you with me." Lightning smiled. "And I know, none of you would ever let anything bad happen to me."

A pause.

"We're family, Fang," Lightning added, doing her best Pulsian accent. "And ya can't get rid of me that easily." A grin.

Fang chuckled, Lightning doing a mock impression of her words startlingly well. She even got the pose right. "Right," the huntress said, doing her best Lightning imitation. The stoic expression on Fang's face didn't last long however, her signature grin soon stretching across her face.

Everyone smiled at the exchange between the pair. It was an endearing thing to see, but their worries were far from forgotten.

"So what do we do now?" Hope was the first one to speak up.

"We need to find that tablet," Sazh stated.

Everyone nodded, murmurs of agreement circling around the group. Even Bhatki threw in his affirmation with a beep.

"But we don't even know where it is," Hope spoke up again.

Silence hung in the air.

Vanille bit her lip. "If it's not here..." she began. "We could go a little further..."

Sazh looked at Vanille hesitantly. "Meaning?"

"There's still one place-"

"Vanille." Fang turned to face the redhead, her eyes filled with concern. "Are ya sure?"

Vanille nodded solemnly. "I'm sure."

"_And just how did the Oerban Elders know this stuff?"_

"_Not Oerban Elders," Vanille corrected the older man shaking her head. "Cheis Elders."_

Lightning closed her eyes, already knowing where this was leading.

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_"The village of Cheis," Fang wistfully replied. "That's Vanille's home village."_

"It'll take at least a few weeks trek to get there," Fang said, the Pulsian's voice pulling Lightning out of her thoughts. "What's left of it at least..."

Lightning looked to Vanille, frowning. Vanille's clenched fists did not go unnoticed by the sergeant.

"_Mother had just started teaching me the spells and poultices, but then the Cocoon fal'Cie came and... and…" _

"And just where is it we'll be heading?" Sazh said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fang looked to Lightning, and then at Vanille, before opening her mouth to answer the elder Katzroy.

_"Fang and I were the only ones left." _

"The Village of Cheis," Vanille replied for her partner. "Where I was born."

* * *

_**A/N:** Xantara is American meaning Protector of the Earth. _

_Barid is Persian meaning Messenger._

_Again, I just want to mention, the idea of Vanille's home village being Cheis comes from E. G. Szyslak's story called "Odds and Ends: War Blossoms." These ideas were used with permission from E.G. Szyslak and their story can be found here: __(www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/8432316/1/_


	31. Unspoken Burdens

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For any of you who are Guild Wars fans, I have posted up a story called "Black Moa Chick" which can be found in my profile. It's a story I wrote a year ago, which is based on a true story. Feel free to check it out. :)_

_Also check out my newest FFXIII-2 video (which surprisingly touches on some ideas in this story), a tribute to Lightning and Serah called **Impending Darkness**. You can find it here: (www).(youtube).com[forwardslash]watch?v=HTXpMdsFVLk_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ Shirin – Really? That's weird. According to babynames website, that means Messenger. You can see it in the link here: (www).(babynames).com[forwardslash]name/Barid. I guess they must be wrong. Thanks for pointing that out. :)_

_ Chocobo ProdoCo – Thanks for the review. :) That's an interesting idea you have there, Lightning going back in time meeting her younger self. Hehe. Maybe that's something you can write if you ever decide to sign up for a fanfiction account for yourself. :) As for what happened after that in the past, I don't really explore that as it's not so important to the current plot. You'll see what I mean as you read the next chapters. ^^_

_ Riku91 – That's for the comment. ^^ I'm not sure how much more Vanille could react to that news. They're all shocked to hear those details, and without a doubt it's almost unbelievable. But at the same time, considering all the things they've been through, is it really that unbelievable? Lol. Cheis, while not yet making an appearance in this chapter, will no doubt be... I'm not sure how to describe it. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the chapter that follows this one. About Fang, yeah, she and everyone else is having it rough. If you think about it, it's only been months since all of this craziness with the Tainted started. And they've had really no breaks from it. It's beginning to wear on them all. And it will only get worse... You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Mwhahaha..._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 31: Unspoken Burdens ~ ***

_Bravely would the White Knight fight,_

_As Etro's right hand plundering a blight._

_Yet not enough, as only part of a greater whole_

_Of that which would reclaim what the Tainted stole._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Serah jolted awake. Where was she? What was happening? Were they-

"You alright Serah?"

Large arms curled around her tighter.

Serah breathed in relief. "I think I may have nodded off there," she said smiling slightly.

A deep chuckle reverberated behind her. "That's alright. I'm driving. So go back to sleep if you'd like."

As much as she wanted to, Serah forced herself to stay awake. That was proving to be quite the challenge for the tired Farron. The steady rhythm of chocobo's feet and the soothing up and down movement from the running bird underneath them easily lulled her eyes shut. When that happened, Serah quickly caught herself moments later, shaking her head to clear the haze from her mind. Her gaze wandered ahead.

They'd been traveling for days now, each day going through the same motions. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Journey across Gran Pulse. Break for lunch. Travel some more. Stop for dinner. Make camp. Sleep. Then repeat.

The former l'Cies journeyed south west, towards the ruined village of Cheis. It would take them at least two and a half weeks to get there from Darda, if they could maintain a steady pace. And that would only happen if they didn't run into anymore tainted l'Cies along the way.

Taking four days after the fight with Kerberos to recover, the former l'Cies left Darda behind them without a second glance. With the Nih Archives all but destroyed, all they could do now was move forward, their hopes solely resting on the vision the Knowledge Stone imprinted on Lightning.

_Claire…_

Serah stared at Lightning's back. Ever since their run in with the second of the Shadowed Four, Lightning had begun to distance herself from the others. From her. The reason? Lightning hid it well, but Serah knew it was because of the taint inside of her. She may have put on a strong front back in Darda, but Serah knew better.

Lightning was ashamed, scared and worried at how things were progressing. She was ashamed she let it get this bad. She was scared she may lose control completely one day. And she was worried what would happen to her family the moment she did. So Lightning did what she thought was best for everyone and pulled away from them. But Serah would be damned if she allowed her sister to close up and pull away from her again.

Blue eyes drifted over to Fang and Vanille, the two Pulsians riding their own respective chocobos between Lightning and the rest of the group. Sazh and Hope flanked Snow and herself on either side. Serah frowned. Anyone with eyes could see what the Pulsians were doing. They were acting as bodyguards to the rest of them, against Lightning. While the two of them had come clean about many things, including their somewhat more advanced knowledge about the Tainted, there were more things going on that met the eye. Serah felt it in her gut.

Jealousy was not a word Serah would use lightly. But there were things that had been left unsaid that indeed made her jealous of the Oerban duo. The glances between the two Oerbans when they thought no one noticed. The longer than necessary stares at Lightning. The quiet words between the three of them when everyone's backs were turned. None of that went unnoticed by the youngest Farron. She was a lot more observant than people gave her credit for. Serah may not have been the greatest fighter, or a fighter at all for that matter, but what she lacked in fighting strength she made up for in wit, intelligence and awareness.

"Serah?"

Serah jumped at the sound of Snow's voice. She looked back at him. "Yes Snow?"

"Something bothering you?" Snow looked at her in concern.

Serah blinked. "Why do you say that?" A tap on the back of her clenched fists drew her gaze downwards. "Oh…" was all she said. Serah quickly released the tight fistfuls of yellow feathers, hoping she hadn't hurt the chocobo.

"You're worried about Sis, aren't you?" A statement. Not a question.

Serah nodded silently. Her gaze went back to the three ahead.

"Don't worry Serah," Snow said in a cheerful, yet subdued tone. Serah could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "Sis is strong. She'll be fine. We'll beat the Tainted and then all of us will go home as heroes!"

Serah forced a smile. "Y-yeah…" she said.

Serah lurched forward in Snow's arms when the chocobo skidded to a halt. "Snow?"

Snow looked ahead, Serah following his gaze.

"Hold up," Fang said turning her chocobo to face them. "We'll make camp here."

* * *

Camp was promptly set up next to a river bed in the forested area west of New Oerba. No one so far had ventured out this far west, even the former l'Cies who had more knowledge of Gran Pulse than most. A fire was quickly made, Hope the sole stoker of the flames. Rydgea radioed them not too long after, giving them the weekly update on everything.

More towns had been attacked by tainted l'Cies, but the causalities were not as high as previous incidents. Word spread quickly since the first attack on New Oerba, on how to vanquish the tainted beasts. As a result, many lives were saved. Though, not everyone was as forgiving of the former l'Cies just yet. Dissent still lingered in many of the settlements, that being the sole reason why the group often took the long way around the various towns during their journey.

Once the camp was sorted out, Snow, Sazh and Vanille disappeared in search of some fresh meat. At this point, all of them were sick of the military rations they had been eating. Over a week of eating only substitute food was enough to make anyone sick.

Lightning currently stood at the river's edge, watching the water run by. Fang was close by too, Serah knew, the youngest Farron feeling the huntress' burning gaze on her back the entire time she was within sight of her sister. But Fang remained hidden and out of sight. It irked Serah greatly how close Fang stuck to Lightning, since the day she was lost to the taint. It was like Lightning was a criminal out on bail with a parole officer stalking her every move. While Serah agreed with the others, approving of Fang being Lightning's shadow, it still innerved the youngest Farron to no end.

"Claire?"

"Serah." A blink. "Something wrong?"

Ignoring the festering anger welling up in her stomach, Serah strode over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"S-Serah." Lightning flinched in the embrace. "I don't think-"

"I'm hugging you whether you like it or not Claire. Deal with it." Serah held Lightning tighter, despite the stone flesh of her sister's partly corrupted body digging into her shoulder.

The last time Serah was this close to Lightning, not including the time she had to help push back the taint inside the soldier, was weeks ago. Since the battle with Kerberos, Lightning wouldn't even let her go near her.

Lightning squirmed slightly, only causing Serah to squish her harder. "Serah-"

"Oh hush Claire," the younger Farron grumbled. "I'm your sister. I'm allowed." She nestled her head against Lightning's shoulder more, trying to ignore the jagged flesh jabbing at her skin where her cheek met Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning sighed, before finally falling still.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Serah-"

"Claire, don't deny it. You know it's true. Why are you pushing me away?"

Lightning opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

Silence.

"Why?"

Lightning closed her eyes and sighed. "It's for your own protection, Serah."

"Claire-"

"Serah, I'm dangerous to be around," Lightning said, her voice grim. "You've seen that first hand already. If something happened to you because of me, I..." Lightning faltered, making a fist. She turned her face away from Serah.

"Nothing has happened," Serah said, pulling back to look at Lightning in the eye. She frowned when she couldn't meet her sister's gaze. "And nothing will happen. You'll protect me, like you always do."

"You don't know that for certain, Serah." Lightning turned back to Serah, her strong front wavering.

"But I do, Claire," Serah said, rubbing Lightning's taint free shoulder. "I'm still here."

"Serah-"

"Claire."

"You're naïve, Serah," Lightning stated. "That will get you killed one day."

Serah growled. "And your pessimism will do no better."

"The world is not full of sunshine and rainbows, Serah." Lightning pulled away. "It's a dangerous place and if you're not careful, it will devourer you."

"Claire-"

"I've lost control twice already Serah! Twice!"

Hope jumped at the outburst, sitting not even fifteen feet away from the pair near the river bank. Seeing there was no immediate threat of danger, he settled himself down by the fire again, but kept his boomerang sitting next to him just in case.

Lightning shook, fists tightly clenched at her sides. "And those are the times that I know of," she said through clenched teeth. "The next time that happens, I may not come back from it."

"And how do you know there will be a next time Claire!" Serah's stance mirrored Lightning's. Fists clenched tightly. Jaw set. Body rigid.

"You're stronger than anyone I know," Serah continued. "Except for maybe the rest of our family..." she added as an aside. "You'll beat this! We'll beat this! So stop pushing me away! Stop pushing us away!"

Lightning turned her back on Serah crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Claire._" Serah hated it when Lightning refused to face her. "It's alright to be scared."

"I'm not scared, Serah," Lightning said in warning. She was in no mood to argue right now. She could already feel Fang fast approaching, and the distance disappearing between them was getting her more agitated by the second.

"Don't lie to me, Claire." Serah stomped one step forward. "I know you're scared. We all are. But we're in this together. So stop shutting us out!"

Lightning growled, blue eyes glowering at the younger Farron. "It's for your own protection, Serah! For all of your protection!"

Serah held her ground and returned the glare. "Stop trying to protect me, Claire! I'm old enough that I can take care of myself! You're not Mom!"

_SMACK!  
_  
Fang grunted, the Pulsian breathing heavily as she stood between the Farron sisters. She held onto Lightning's fist tightly, one that would have surely knocked the youngest pinkette flipping head over heels into the air had she not intercepted it. She had just barely made it. Serah stared wide eyed at Lightning's gloved fist, which was still connected with Fang's shoulder. Lightning too stood staring in shock.

"Time out girlies, yeah?"

"Serah… I…" Lightning retracted her fist quickly before turning her face away. Without a word, Lightning stormed off deeper into the darkness of the night.

"Claire…" Serah's voice shook. "Cla-" A tanned arm blocked her path.

Fang shook her head at Serah. "Leave her be," she said.

Rage bubbled instantly. Serah smacked Fang hard across the face with an open palm. The spear wielder took a startled step backwards from the ferocity of the hit. "This is all your fault!" Serah screamed. "Claire wouldn't be like this if you didn't-"

Hope struggled to pull a hysterical Serah from Fang. For a girl her size, Serah was surprisingly strong. She gripped at Fang's sari in white knuckled fists, refusing to be separated. Fang said nothing, giving the girl a sad look.

"This is all your fault!" Serah shouted again, tears streaming down her face. "Before you came back, I had Claire back! But now I'm losing her all over again!"

At the revelation, Serah broke down into sobs, Hope now straining to keep the youngest Farron from crashing into the hard ground at their feet.

"This is all your fault…"

Snow, Sazh, and Vanille came racing back into camp at the sound of the commotion. All of them skidded to a halt at the sight of Serah sobbing.

* * *

"Fang?"

Fang looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. Vanille plopped down next to her companion sitting at the river's edge.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Fang ruffled the redhead's hair.

Vanille smiled at the touch, leaning against Fang's shoulder. Sazh was currently on watch, the night eerily silent as the rest of the former l'Cies slept. Fang was supposed to be sleeping too, but she had far too much on her mind to be able to catch some shut eye now.

"Don't let what Serah said earlier bother you Fang." Vanille hugged Fang's arm. "She was just upset and didn't know what she was saying. All of us are a bit stressed out, you know?"

Fang laughed bitterly, looking up at the sky. "Am I that transparent?"

"Fang…" Vanille bit her lip, seeing the sorrowful expression on her partner's face. A bruise was just barely noticeable to the Medic, on Fang's cheek. Unconsciously, Vanille raised a hand to Fang's cheek and sent a Cure in the huntress' direction. The discoloration faded quickly. Vanille had already dealt with the bruise on Fang's shoulder before dinner.

"She's right ya know," Fang said quietly.

Vanille stared at Fang in surprise.

"This is my fault. If I didn't-"

"Don't say that!" Vanille immediately covered her mouth realizing her voice came out a bit louder than she intended. She peered back at camp, seeing Sazh looking at them curiously. Vanille waved at the old man in embarrassment before turning back to the bronze lancer.

Fang held her brand, grimacing. Vanille lowered her eyes. "Is it hurting?"

Fang didn't look at her. "As much as yers is."

Vanille gritted her teeth. Jade coloured eyes settled on her left thigh. The redhead pulled back the fabric of her skirt to briefly look at the scorched white mark. As of late, her brand burned, painfully pulsing at times. For the moment though, it was just a dull ache. She let her skirt hang freely again.

"We have to tell them Fang. They need to know the truth."

An arm wrapped around Vanille's shoulders. "We will," the raven haired huntress said. "But not yet. They have enough ta worry about right now."

Vanille pouted, though it looked more like a frown.

Fang chuckled weakly. "Once this whole mess is over, we'll tell them the truth. Alright?"

"You promise?" Vanille looked at Fang.

"Promise," Fang said giving the redhead a quick squeeze. "Oerba Yun Fang always keeps her promises."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Again, I just want to mention, the idea of Vanille's home village being Cheis comes from E. G. Szyslak's story called "Odds and Ends: War Blossoms." These ideas were used with permission from E.G. Szyslak and their story can be found here: __(www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/8432316/1/_


	32. Rest in Peace

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. On a random note, this story celebrates its 1 year anniversary/birthday tomorrow! Whoo! I still can't believe it's been a year since I first started this story. Wow._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the review. It's always nice to see readers sticking with a story, even one as long as this one. :) As for the secret Fang and Vanille have, that won't be revealed until much longer. Hehe. For now, enjoy the next chapter. :)_

_ black. dot - Thanks for the comment. :) Yes, Fang and Vanille have a secret, one of which won't be revealed until much later. Mwahhaha... *coughs* Anyhow, everyone is suffering from a bit of stress with the recent events as you can see. Even Serah and Vanille, the normally bubbly ones aren't immune to it. I'm not sure if the sequel to the game will develop Serah's character like this, but even so, I felt Serah deserved to grow and have more depth to her and this is how she turned out. So far. XD And yes, the previous chapter was a bit of a break from the action. As decent as I am writing action, even I can't write continuous chapters of it. Lol. As for what happens in this chapter, you'll just have to read it, now won't you? XD_

_ Riku91 - Thanks for the review. :) Yes, the taint is starting to take its toll on everyone, not just Lightning. I'm so mean to the characters sometimes. ^^;;;; Lightning did come back, but of course, things will be a bit distant and awkward between her and the others. As for Fang and Vanille's secret and the stuff about their brand, you'll find out more in later chapters. Hehe. As for the Shadowed Four, you're very observant my friend. They are based off of the four elements, Kokko being fire and Kerberos being earth. As for if the others will continue that trend, you'll just have to wait and see. Mwhahaha..._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 32: Rest in Peace ~ ***

_The Black Knight, the defender of all life,_

_Was the second of Etro's warriors, fighting against strife._

_A valiant champion, Etro's mighty left hand,_

_A vanquisher of Chaos, leaving only righteousness to stand._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

The village of Cheis was nothing more than a barren wasteland. No grass. No trees. No houses. Just ruptured dirt, broken rock, and skeletons. Bleached white bones littered the ground like sand littering the beach.

Hell.

It was truly hell.

Vanille collapsed to her knees in shock. It had taken the group two weeks of straight travelling to get here. Thankfully, most of Atmos' tunnels remained intact, giving them a shortcut through the underground. That shaved off a few days from their journey, also letting them evade a good deal of tainted l'Cies along the way.

"Vanille!"

Someone shook her shoulders. In some far part of her mind, Vanille realized that. But her eyes could not tear away from the horrific image before her. Ragged breaths sputtered in her throat, the redhead finding it harder to breathe the longer she stared at it.

"Oye! Vanille!"

There was an immense pressure in her chest. It felt like an invisible hand had reached inside and was crushing her heart. Vanille clawed at her tank top, as if ripping it off would free her from this suffocating claustrophobia. Despite not knowing what to expect when she came back home after five hundred years, Vanille never imagined it would be like this.

Not like this.

"C'mon Vanille! Say somethin'!"

Her vision blurred, smudges of browns and greys and whites blinding her sight. Muscles went slack and limbs fell still. The last thing Vanille remembered was a scream in her ears before her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"Vanille!"

* * *

A groan.

"You're awake." A breath of relief.

Cloudy jade eyes blinked, a hand coming up to rub them as they focused. "Serah?"

The younger Farron helped Vanille sit up, the redhead feeling a bit dizzy in the motion. "Easy there."

Vanille looked around in disorientation. They were in what appeared to be a house. Half of a house to be exact. It was probably one of the few remaining half standing houses left in the aftermath of the Cocoon fal'Cie. Stars sparkled through the patched up roof, most of the original roofing replaced with bundles of dried grasses which grew abundantly around the village. Vanille sat on a bed, half covered with one of the blankets they brought with them from New Oerba. A fire crackled in the stone pit at the far end of the room, giving the place an eerie orange glow. The remains of a table without legs splayed out in the middle of the house. Fang slept on a chair near Vanille's bedside. The Pulsian huntress was also covered up in a blanket.

"What… happened…?" Vanille searched her memory for the answers, but everything was still fuzzy.

"You had a panic attack," Serah said. "Or something like it. When we reached the village, you started hyperventilating and passed out."

Serah sat down on the bed next to Vanille. "Fang was a mess," she said, gazing at the sleeping Oerban. "The only way I got her to settle down was to drug her tea." Serah chuckled softly.

Vanille gave her a small smile, before looking down at her hands.

"Not that I blamed either of you," came a whisper.

Vanille looked at Serah again, though Serah was staring at the doorless entry into the house.

"I'm sorry Vanille. I'm so sorry."

Vanille jumped when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Serah," Vanille murmured, resting her cheek against Serah's shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly, tears already threatening to fall.

Tears formed in Serah's eyes, the youngest Farron biting her lip to suppress a sob. Just when she thought they'd seen the worst of it, here they find the ravaged village of Cheis. Vanille's home. It was absolutely heart breaking. Somehow this felt worse than losing Cocoon in the fall. This was… raw, visceral and utterly gut wrenching.

"Where are the others?" Vanille sniffled once, swallowing back the lump in her throat and forcing back her tears. As much as she didn't want to leave the broken house, to see the utter destruction of her home village again, she knew she couldn't hide inside forever. She had to face it some time or another. The first time, it wasn't on her terms. This time, it would be.

"Hope's sleeping by the fire." Serah nodded in the direction of the fire pit on the other side of the house. Only then did Vanille notice the still form on the opposite side of the flames. Hope had fallen asleep on top of his sleeping bag.

"Snow and Sazh are on watch outside," Serah continued. "Even though we haven't come across any tainted l'Cies since Darda, they decided it best to double up on watch just in case."

"And Lightning?" Vanille pulled back from Serah to look at the girl.

Serah turned her face away from Vanille, fists clenching in her lap. "She's…" Serah's words faltered.

"Serah?"

Serah hunched forward. "She's outside."

Vanille pulled the blanket off her legs and rose to her feet. Serah stayed still, on the bed, head bowed. Droplets of water splashed on the pinkette's white knuckled fists, which rested on her lap. Vanille frowned at that, opening her mouth to say something but Serah cut her off.

"Just… go…" Serah said with a trembling voice.

Vanille pursed her lips. Slipping on her boots, the redhead walked towards the door, pausing momentarily next to her sleeping partner. Brushing some raven locks from Fang's face, she leaned forward and kissed Fang on the forehead.

"Vanille…" the huntress murmured.

Vanille smiled at this and then left the house.

* * *

"How many so far?" Snow asked, idly pushing around the food in his bowl with the spoon. The blonde didn't have much of an appetite right now.

**/So far, about five other ****towns**** that we know of.\\** Rydgea's voice crackled a bit through the crude two way radio. The farther away the group was from New Oerba, the weaker the signal got. **/I suspect there have been a lot more attacks, but not all of the ****settlements**** are talking to us ****yet****.\\**

"And the casualties?" Sazh gave up on eating entirely, setting his bowl of stew down on the ground next to him. Hanging over the fire in front of the gunner was a pot of freshly made Gorgonopsid stew. Serah really did have a knack for making great food with very little. But he just wasn't hungry right now. Getting the latest news from Rydgea always had that effect.

**/Only a few deaths\\** was Rydgea's reply. **/Now that we know how to fight them, the fatalities have gone down tremendously.\\**

"That's a relief."

A stumble.

"Hey! You're awake!" Snow jumped to his feet, and lumbered over to Vanille. He scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around in the air before setting her down on her feet again. "How are you feeling?"

Vanille squealed when Snow picked her up, the redhead surprised that Fang hadn't come running at the sound. Then again, Serah mentioned she drugged the warrior, so that shouldn't have been a surprise. "I'm better," Vanille said, smiling at Snow's affection.

Sazh smiled at the scene, before turning back to the radio sitting next to him. "Rydgea, we're going to have to call you back later. Vanille just got up."

**/Is she alright?\\**

"Seems so."

**/Send her my regards. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Rydgea out.\\**

"Sazh?"

The gunner rose to his feet and dusted off his pants before turning to face Vanille. Vanille smiled at him, her eyes betraying her exhaustion, but at least some of the colour had returned to her face. She'd gone deathly pale upon entering the remains of Cheis. Even Fang looked ready to faint as they cautiously wandered into the decimated centre of town. But that was nothing compared to when Vanille suddenly collapsed.

"Come 'ere you." Sazh pulled Vanille into a tight hug.

Vanille was startled at the action, flinching momentarily, but she quickly loosened up in the old man's protective embrace.

"Don't scare us like that again," he said softly.

Vanille nodded, snuggling against Sazh for a bit longer before pulling away. Looking up at the taller man, she smiled again. "I'm much better now, don't you worry," she said. Another small smile. Soon jade coloured eyes darted around, noticing that one specific person was missing.

"Where's-" Vanille's breath caught in her throat.

The vibrant moonlight made it easy to see the bare field of brown earth, even at this distance. A field full of freshly dug graves. Row upon row, graves lined the dirt, each marked with a jagged slab of stone and the remnants of the deceased's things. In the third row closest to them was Lightning. She stood in front of a grave near the middle of the row, her back facing them. With her head bowed, the soldier raised her gunblade and saluted. Seconds later, she moved onto the next grave, bowed her head, and saluted again. She saluted each and every grave in that row before moving onto the next one.

"After we made camp, Lightning took off on her own," Sazh said, watching their leader with sorrowful eyes. "We were bewildered at first, why she had suddenly started digging. But when she placed the first body in with the utmost care, we finally understood."

Sazh swallowed back the lump in his throat. "All of us joined in to help, but after the twentieth grave or so, we needed a break. But Lightning... she kept going."

"Serah had to drag her away from there with Fang's help just to have something to eat." Snow stood on the other side of Vanille. "And the moment she was done, Sis got back up and went back to digging."

Vanille's hands went up to her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks. There were over a hundred graves in that field. Vanille stopped counting after one hundred.

"She kept saying she couldn't leave them like this."

Lightning was on the final row of graves now, continuing her salute to the ones who had lost their lives hundred of years ago. She had not wavered in the slightest bit, despite how tiring it must have been to bury all of them in less than a day's time.

"How she kept that crazy pace of hers, I don't know," Sazh said, pulling at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. "None of us could keep up with her, even Fang. I could only guess it was because of… that…"

Sazh's gaze wandered over to the darkened flesh visible on Lightning's arm. The taint progressed further during their trip to Cheis, now creeping up Lighting's neck and down her right leg.

Vanille squeezed her eyes shut, roughly swiping away the tears with the back of her hand. Sucking in a shaky breath, the redhead strode forward towards their leader. She trembled more and more the closer she got to the field of graves. Vanille had half a mind to turn around, dart back into the half crumbled house and bury herself under the blanket, shutting the world out. But she didn't. She couldn't. She had to do this. She promised not to run away anymore.

Arms wrapped around Lightning's waist the moment her sword arm dropped limply to the side after her final salute. Lightning immediately tensed at the contact, before relaxing once she realized who it was.

"Vanille, I-"

"I know Light," the redhead said in a choked breath. She buried her face in Lightning's back, tears falling freely from her eyes.

A frown creased Lightning's brow, the soldier feeling Vanille shudder. "I'm sorry Vanille."

Small hands clutched at Lightning's sweater tighter. "L-Light…"

A sob erupted from the redhead's throat, Lightning feeling a heavy helplessness sinking into the pit of her stomach. What did one say in a situation like this? Somehow, _sorry_ just didn't cut it anymore.

"Vanille-"

"Thank you Light," Vanille said, hugging Lightning harder.

On the grave in front of them, in front of the jagged stone which marked the grave, was an assortment of faded beads. While most of the colour was gone from them, the engravings on them were still legible. Vanille would recognize those engravings anywhere. It was the exact same engravings that were on the beads of her necklace. They marked one of the Dia clan.

"Thank you…"

Vanille's mother was buried here.

* * *

_**A/N: **Gosh, this was a tough chapter for me to write. Utterly heartbreaking. Wow. _

_The graveyard scene with Lightning was inspired by Raziel12's story called "Headed West." These ideas were used with permission from Raziel12 and their story can be found here: (www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/6664946/1/Headed_West_

_Again, I just want to mention, the idea of Vanille's home village being Cheis comes from E. G. Szyslak's story called "Odds and Ends: War Blossoms." These ideas were used with permission from E.G. Szyslak and their story can be found here: __(www).(fanfiction).net[forwardslash]s/8432316/1/_

_Both are absolutely marvellous tales and I highly suggest you read them if you haven't done so already. :)_


	33. Treasure Hunt

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. Holy smokes! Over 400+ reviews! You guys and gals are awesome! ^^_

_On another note, I have another huge announcement to make. Well, two of them in fact. _

_First off, Tainted Fal'Cie is now complete. Now before any of you freak out, wondering if this is the last chapter, it is not. Breathe easy. Lol. What I mean by 'it's complete' is that I have finally drafted out all of the remaining chapters of this story. Not all of them are publishable quality yet, and will require a few more drafts before they're ready for your viewing, but nevertheless, I am happy to say that Tainted Fal'Cie will without a doubt have an end. And this brings me to my second announcement._

_It has always been my intention, ever since it was announced there would be a FFXIII-2 game, that this story would finish before the release of the second game, at least when it is released to North America. Because of previous delays due to real life things and the ever evolving story as time progressed, that is no longer possible. This story will end after the FFXIII-2 game will be released to North America. In spite of this fact, I have decided to once again speed up the posting schedule for this story and will now post updates on both Sundays and Wednesdays (my time). You read correctly, Tainted Fal'Cie will now update twice a week from this point onwards until the end of the story, so that it doesn't run over too long after the FFXIII-2 game comes out. _

_Anyhow, enough notes for you all. Onto the story!_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_chel - Thanks for the review. ^^ Yes, this was probably one of the more depressing chapters of this story. Lol. It all adds to the characters and story though. ^^ Serah's character was way underdeveloped in the first game in my opinion. It does worry me that something similar may happen in the second game, given that Noel is the main lead character now, but we'll see what happens. At the very least, I did Serah justice here in my story. ^^_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Hehe, you're too kind ProdoCo. :) I may not be the greatest writer, but I do try to make things entertaining at the least. ^^ Thanks for the comment._

_black. dot - Thanks for the review. :) That had to be one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write. Period. For any of my stories. I was actually tearing up as I was writing it. Lol. I don't know how, but I finished it. Hehe. Ah yes, good catch. 'Bodies' mean 'whole/complete skeletons'. I mixed that up a bit in that chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully that didn't distract too much for the story._

_Riku91 - Thanks for the comment Riku91. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ I still can't believe I started this piece over a year ago. That's just wow. Hehe. Though that's probably very little wow in comparison to my announcements overhead. Hehe. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 33: Treasure Hunt ~ ***

_Courageously he would fight the Black Knight would, _

_Yet unable to cleanse that which he should,_

_As even shields crack amidst clash upon blow,_

_His strength not enough, against the Tainted's shadow._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Lightning couldn't breathe.

A full day had passed since they arrived at the village of Cheis. That day was filled with raw emotion, anguish and despair. They never expected to see the village in such awful shape. There was no grass. No trees or flowers. No life. Even Oerba was in much better condition when they first found it, despite the five hundred years of neglect and desolation. But then again, Oerba hadn't been attacked by a Cocoon fal'Cie. It seemed the magic of the Cocoon fal'Cie left an ever lasting curse on the land, freezing the village in this state even after all of these years.

Lightning sputtered on shaking legs, one hand clutched her chest with the other grasping the remains of the building next to her. A fit of coughs overtook the soldier, Lightning half choking on her spit after a rushed breath.

Another moment of time had gone missing.

And Lightning had never been more terrified.

What had happened in that time, in the moment she couldn't remember? Did she hurt someone? Did she-

"Claire?"

Lightning's head shot up at the sound of Serah's voice. She immediately regretted that action, the ground underneath her suddenly moving from underneath her feet. Stumbling around, her supporting hand lost its grip. Lightning saw the world turn upside down and before she knew what happened, her cheek met dirt.

"Claire?" Serah called out again. "Honestly, where did she disappear to this time?"

"You check over there. I'll look over here." That was Hope's voice.

Lightning haggardly pushed herself to her hands and knees, wheezing for breath, her vision blurring. The moment she raised her head to look up, the world began to twist again. Clawing at her throat, the soldier tore at her turtleneck, just barely unzipping it before she ripped the material. That did little to help her situation.

"Claire?"

Serah frowned, having still received no reply from her wayward sister. Things were still a bit tense between them, but so far there had been no repeats of the incident by the river. Serah knew Lightning ventured over in this direction, all of them spreading out to search the remains of Cheis for clues about Lightning's vision. That proved difficult. It was hard to find anything amongst this mess. Nevertheless, they all did their best. Time was running out, for all of them. Especially her sister.

"Cla-" Serah paused, a faint sound coming to her ears. She didn't know what is was, or where it was coming from, only that it sounded… off.

Blue eyes darted left and right, looking this way and that. Serah crept slowly towards where she thought the sound was coming from. It was somewhere ahead, between two crumbled houses. Though, the closer she got to it, the more she tensed up. What could that be?

Then a thought halted her in her tracks.

What if it was a tainted l'Cie? Or worse, a Shadowed Four?

All the blood drained out of Serah's face at that thought. The youngest Farron looked back for Hope. The silver haired boy was barely visible amongst the ruins of buildings behind her. Every so often he would call out Lightning's name, listening for a reply that never came. Serah had half a mind to flee like a chocobo back to the Ravager and Medic, but would that alert whatever it was making that sound to her presence? What if she led the creature back to the rest of the group, only for it to slaughter them all? Ever since the Shadowed Four emerged, tainted l'Cies were starting to appear more frequently. Usually they could be found in large numbers near one of the Shadowed Four, though on occasion, they had been found in smaller groups scattered around Gran Pulse. Serah shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands. _What would Claire do?_

A deep breath.

_Claire would quietly scout out whatever it was and then go back to the others __to__ tell them._ Serah looked forward again. The youngest Farron trembled, pulling out one of the knives from her belt. As quietly as she could, she slunk towards the creature ahead. Sliding along the broken wall of the closest ruined building to her, Serah jumped when a piece of the wall crashed down to the ground behind her. Bewildered and shaking, Serah gasped in terrified breaths of air, trying to calm her hammering heart. If the beast ahead didn't know she was there before, now it did. But it was too late to turn back now. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

The creature, thing, whatever it was, was just a house away from were she currently squatted. It sounded pained, its harsh breaths making her skin crawl. Surely this couldn't be a Shadowed Four. All the Shadowed Four beasts she met were huge, not to mention none of them had ever sounded like a dying animal. Then again, she'd only seen two of them. Who's to say this one wasn't the runt of the lot and more deformed than the others.

A pained cry.

Serah flinched. _Wait. That almost sounded like-_ Serah took of running, fear and caution thrown to the wind. She skidded to a halt, kicking up a small cloud of dust as she came face to face with the creature.

"Claire!" The youngest Farron immediately rushed to the soldier, her knife clanking to the ground.

"I can't… I can't breathe…"

"No! No! No! No!" Serah cradled Lightning's shuddering form in her arms. Lightning's turtleneck was half unzipped, half ripped open, red claw marks standing out on her exposed chest. To Serah's horror, the tainted flesh literally crept across Lightning's chest consuming alabaster skin inch by inch every minute she stared at it. Lightning coughed, continuing to wheeze in desperation.

"Can't… breathe…"

Serah had to hold Lightning's hand back to prevent her sister from doing any more harm to herself.

"HOPE! HELP!"

Hope's head jerked around at the scream. "Serah?"

"HELP!"

Hope bolted. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but ran in the general direction he last saw Serah. "Serah! Where are you!"

"Here!" came a panicked reply just further up and out of sight.

Hope initially ran past Serah, only catching sight of pink hair in his periphery as he darted by. Turning his head, he indeed confirmed he overshot her position and quickly slid to a halt. Backtracking hastily, the silver haired boy stumbled when Lightning came into view in Serah's arms.

"Lig-" Hope's eyes bulged at the sight of black consuming white.

"Find Vanille!" Serah cried out.

"Wha-"

"VANILLE!" Serah screamed again. She could not stop her voice from cracking, nor the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Get Vanille!"

Hope took off running, running faster than he had ever done before.

"S-Ser... ah…" A raspy gasp.

"Shhh Claire. Shhh." Serah rocked Lightning in her arms. "You'll be okay. Hope's getting Vanille, alright? J-just hang on." Serah kissed Lightning on the forehead. "You'll be okay."

* * *

"Now, if I was a stone tablet, where would I hide?"

On the other side of the ruined village was Fang and Vanille. Both rummaged through piles of debris in search of anything that remotely looked like the stone tablet as described by Lightning from her vision. Since Vanille's collapse the day before, Fang stuck close to the redhead, ensuring she'd be nearby in case Vanille relapsed. As a result, that left Lightning under the watchful eyes of Hope and Serah, both of which, in Fang's opinion, were more than capable of keeping an eye on the soldier. Serah especially.

"Hmm…" Vanille tapped her chin with her finger, deep in thought. She currently stooped in the remains of a building, a house by her guess, due to the relics of the past scattered about. Small fingers raked through the loose soil unearthing the remains of a broken clay jar. "With other tablets?"

Fang looked at Vanille unimpressed. "An' jus' where would other tablets hide?" Hands were on her hips as she leaned forward giving the redhead a critical eye.

Vanille giggled. "Where they normally hide, with other scripts." Another giggle.

The Pulsian huntress rolled her eyes shaking her head. Vanille turned her gaze back to the dirt in front of her and went back to her archaeological dig. Cheis was not like Darda, equipped with hidden archives or secret rooms. There was no need for such things. That meant anything that was stored away, would be in the store houses. And those were all above ground and destroyed when the Cocoon fal'Cie tore through the land.

Vanille stilled at the memory, shaking her head moments later, blinking back tears. They had checked the remains of the store houses and only found dirt. If the tablet was there, it was long destroyed now. Though somehow, everyone got the sense that it wasn't that simple. The tablet they all sought was somewhere else, they were sure of it. They just had to keep looking.

Or maybe they were just fooling themselves into believing that. The very thought that they came this far only to find nothing, was disheartening to say the least. Lightning was getting worse and despite both Vanille's and Serah's taint purifying abilities, as of late, all they could do was slow the spread of the taint and not stop it.

"Oh? What's this?"

"What's what?" Vanille stood up, turning around to look at Fang. The sari clad warrior was kneeling on one knee, tugging at something half buried under rock and rubble. With a mighty yank, Fang drew out a rusted sword with half of its blade missing. Despite the rust, the intricate engravings on the pommel were still visible.

"That's…" Vanille gasped, hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Fang looked at her in concern, emerald eyes darkening. "Ya knew who this belonged ta?"

Vanille nodded.

Fang pursed her lips together, staring at the rusted blade in her hand. "Ya know what this reminds me of?"

Vanille shook her head, saying nothing. She looked at Fang expectantly. Fang did not meet her gaze.

"Ya remember that time when us an' a bunch of us kids found that crystal blade?"

Vanille blinked a few times before her eyes lit up. "You mean that one in the cave hidden behind the waterfall?"

Fang grinned. "Yep, that's the one." Fang smiled at the memory. "We all thought it was some lost treasure of the Maker or somethin', when it turned out ta be some guy's ice carvin'."

Vanille giggled, wiping away unshed tears. "He was so mad when we accidentally broke it."

Fang laughed. "Like we were supposed ta know he was makin' it for his sweetheart as a betrothal gift. Some gift that would have been! It would have melted before he could have even given it ta her. I say we did him a favour!"

Both Oerbans laughed before freezing in their spot. Emerald eyes met jade.

"Ya don't suppose…" Fang said quietly. "I mean, it's not ta say we went explorin' that place yet..."

"Do you think they'd hide the tablet there?" Vanille chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"It's worth a look, yeah?"

"Yeah," Vanille nodded.

"Vanille!"

The pair spun around to catch sight of a flustered Hope barrelling towards them.

"Hope?" Vanille said in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be watching Lightning?

"It's Lightning!" he shouted, absolute fear in his eyes. "She's… She's…"


	34. The Burden Increases

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks to everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - I am indeed updating twice a week now. XD I honestly didn't think I would be updating so quickly, but given how things ended up, I suppose that's not a bad thing really. Hehe. I always love exploring the characters, especially through past reminisces and such. There's so much about them we don't know, so these things are just nice little touches to their personality in my opinion. Too bad these won't be too often, with all the bad stuff happening and all. Lol. Maybe I should think about writing an OMAKE series or just a plain other series related to this story but filled with the little moments like that which I could not capture in the main story... Thanks for the comment! :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 34: The Burden Increases ~ ***

_From the earth roared the third of Etro's knights,_

_The embodiment of her courage, bringing bravery to the fight._

_Persistence and resilience, their mantra, unwavering through it all_

_Adding strength to light's numbers, to bring darkness' downfall._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"How long does she have?"

Lightning currently rested inside of the half collapsed house where they had set up camp. The rest of the former l'Cies huddled outside of the house, around the camp fire, all except for Serah. The youngest pinkette stayed at Lightning's bed side, keeping watch over the soldier as she tossed and turned in her troubled sleep. Vanille was able to concoct a quick herbal potion for Lightning, effectively easing the pain she was in, but that did little for the nightmares which plagued Lightning's dreams.

"How long?" The question was repeated.

"I don't know."

"Not good enough!"

Serah and Vanille had slowed the spread of the taint the moment the Pulsian pair scrambled back to camp. But like before, the duo was unable to stop it completely, nor cleanse it completely. The darkness inside of Lightning had progressed too far, having been left unchecked for too long. Perhaps if they'd known about it before, back when Lightning was first branded, Lightning may have had a chance to be free of it. Unfortunately, all they could do now was to slow the pace of the infection. That, and pray.

"We're doin' the best we can," Fang said through clenched teeth. The huntress was on her feet, standing protectively in front of Vanille, staring down Snow.

"Are you really?" Snow rose from the boulder he was sitting on and took a step forward. "Because Sis is not getting any better. She's only getting worse!"

"An' that's our fault, how?" Fang matched Snow's intimidating stance.

"Stop it!" Vanille exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We shouldn't be fighting with each other!" Tears threatened to fall.

"You know more about this stuff than any of us do," Snow continued, ignoring Vanille's plea. "So fix her!"

"It's not that simple!" Fang's hand clenched and unclenched at her side. She had half a mind to knock Snow's legs from under him, to cut him down a few pegs. But what would that really accomplish?

"We told ya everythin' we know." Emerald eyes narrowed at pale blue. "Do ya honestly think we'd intentionally hold somethin' back jus' ta spite Lightnin'?"

Snow opened his mouth.

_SMASH!_

Snow's head whipped to the side.

"Don't ya dare blame Vanille!" Fang roared, withdrawing her outstretched fist. She grabbed the dazed Sentinel by the collar and yanked him close to her face. "If there's anyone ta blame, it's me," she said.

"Because after we took away yer brands and stopped Cocoon from fallin', it was my fault the Tainted's l'Cies got loose and almost killed Lightnin'. Jus' like it was my fault she's infected with the taint right now an' it's slowly eatin' her from the inside out. That was all me. Be mad at me!"

Fang shoved Snow backwards roughly, the blonde stumbling to keep his footing. "I am _the villain_," Fang proclaimed, laughing bitterly. "This is all my fault, yeah?" The spear wielder looked at Snow coldly.

"But let me ask ya somethin.'" Fang narrowed her eyes at them all. "While all of that was happenin', what the hell were ya doin' about it?"

Snow gritted his teeth and looked at away. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Thought as much," came the Pulsian's sharp accent. Fang stormed away from the campsite with her spear in hand. She didn't look back. Vanille followed after Fang a moment later.

Silence.

"It's not their fault you know," Sazh said quietly.

"I know!" Snow said, smashing his fist on the nearest thing he could find. That being the boulder of stone he originally sat on. Bones crunched as his fist met rock, the stone cracking down the middle from the blow. "I screwed up again, alright!"

Hope grimaced, sending a Cure in Snow's direction as the blonde behemoth pulled back his injured hand. Flesh knit together, bones reformed and hardened as if nothing had happened.

"I messed up again." Snow collapsed to his knees, the heavy weight of guilt on his chest. "It's like we're all branded again. Except, this is much worse," he said breathlessly. Snow hung his head. "I'm not even sure we can save Lightning this time."

Serah pulled back from the door frame, having heard the entire argument. She went back to sit in the chair next to Lightning's bed. The soldier shivered, Lightning covered in a cold sweat. Travelling non-stop across Gran Pulse, searching for clues, while fighting against the taint, that was all taking its toll on Lightning's weakened body. Not only that, Lightning's condition was starting to take its toll on the rest of the family as well.

For every small victory, came a great loss. They won the battle against Kokko, yet the people turned against them. They won the battle against Kerberos, but taint inside Lighting got worse. They travelled Gran Pulse to Cheis, only to meet utter devastation. The answers they sought were fleeting and too few, and the tainted l'Cies were many. Their hopes slowly dwindled with each passing day, fading away as the life within Lightning darkened. Even Vanille, the brightest of them all, was feeling it.

Serah herself was not immune to such things either. The argument she had with Fang days ago was still fresh in her memory. She had hit her. She had slapped Fang. What would Lightning think of her once she found out? The Oerban huntress remained tight lipped about the incident, as did Hope. But as thankful as she was about that, Serah couldn't but feel extremely guilty for losing her temper. Fang didn't deserve her ire. Only the Tainted did. Serah sighed. She really needed to apologize to Fang. And she would. Once things settled down a bit.

"Claire…" The youngest Farron moved sweaty strands of hair away from Lightning's face. Lightning shivered again, curling up more under the blanket. Serah reached under the covers to hold her sister's hand.

"Don't give up Claire…" Serah pleaded. "We need you..."

* * *

Morning arrived swiftly, the first rays of sunshine peeking over the horizon, smacking Fang in the face much to her dismay. The Pulsian huntress groaned, her face scrunching as she turned away from the sun to catch some more shut eye. That proved difficult for as soon as Fang moved, her air supply was immediately stolen and something soft and warm was pressed against her face. Startled awake by her lack of oxygen, the first thing Fang saw when she opened her eyes was pink. Shoving the object away hastily, Fang gasped for breath before pink crushed against her face again.

"No…" a sleepy voice mumbled. "Light…"

_Vanille?_ Fang vaguely remembered camping out in another ruined house, away from the rest of the group last night. Vanille followed after her, the younger girl in tears over what was happening with their leader. While they both knew Snow didn't mean what he said, it still stung nevertheless. Despite all the knowledge they had when it came to the Tainted, they were still helpless in saving Lightning.

"Don't go…"

Fang grimaced. This was going to be tricky. How could she untangle herself from her partner without waking up the redhead? Fang gently pushed Vanille away by the shoulders, careful not to accidentally touch one of Vanille's tickle spots. It was incredible how ticklish the Medic and Saboteur could be when one found the right spot. When Vanille didn't move right away after Fang pulled back her hands, the lancer thought she was safe. Then Vanille grabbed her again in her sleep and crushed Fang's face against her breast. Vanille was always a clingy sleeper.

"Vahmeal!" came Fang's muffled voice.

Vanille clutched at Fang's head like her life depended on it. It wasn't until two large arms pried the smaller girl from her did Fang get her much needed air. With oxygen flowing into her lungs again, Fang gratefully looked up at her savior only to stiffen immediately at the sight of them.

"What do ya want?"

Snow looked up from Vanille, the redhead cuddling him in his arms. He smiled sheepishly at Fang.

Fang was unamused.

"Breakfast?"

Fang's gaze darted to the ground next to the Sentinel, noting that he had indeed brought breakfast for them. Two wooden bowls filled with porridge and some freshly cooked meat steamed enticingly just out of arms reach. The anger condensing in Fang's stomach dissipated. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Ya can cook?"

Snow's expression quickly changed from sheepish to horrified. "Hell no!" he exclaimed.

Fang blinked.

"I mean…" Snow laughed wearily. "Serah would kill me if I tried cooking again. Me and cooking don't seem to get along too well."

Fang burst out laughing. She couldn't argue with him about that. She and Vanille had heard all about Snow's escapades in the kitchen, all of them ending in madness. If he wasn't trying to set Lightning's house on fire, Hope would be choking on his stew. And if that wasn't happening, something else would be. Some people were fated not to do certain things. For Snow, that was cooking.

"Nyu…" Vanille stirred, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The shift from cuddling Fang to cuddling Snow hadn't been an unpleasant one. Both were equally cuddleable, though Fang was a bit softer in touch than Snow. Despite that fact, it was actually the change in scent which roused her from her sleep. Snow's natural smell was different from Fang's. Vanille wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Snow gave off the sense of security and power like Fang did, but Snow was Snow, and Fang was Fang. It was as simple as that.

"Snow?" Vanille yawned audibly. "G'morning" she murmured.

Both Fang and Snow smiled. Vanille was really cute first thing in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Vanille rubbed her eyes again. "Something wrong?"

Snow's expression dropped before turning serious. "Look… Fang, Vanille…"

The Pulsian pair stilled, thinking the worst.

"About last night…"

Fang clenched her jaw. Vanille merely frowned.

"I was scared and angry," Snow admitted. "And I said things I shouldn't have." Snow's gaze was on the ground, the blonde not having the courage to look at the two women in the eye at the moment.

"I know what's happening to Sis is not your fault. I just…"

Fang and Vanille remained silent, waiting for Snow's next few words. He surprised them both when he got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The Pulsian pair shared a look. Fang was surprised. Vanille, she was smiling. Snow kept his head down waiting for both of them to say something.

"It's okay Snow. We forgive you," Vanille said in her normal cheery tone. "Right Fang?"

Fang crossed her arms over her chest. Vanille scowled at her, though it came out more like a pout. Fang just smirked in the reaction. Nodding her head towards Snow, Vanille made a bunch of hand gestures towards the still bowing blonde. The huntress didn't have a clue what any of those gestures meant, as Vanille often made up her own hand signals for a variety of things, but Fang could pretty much guess what the redhead wanted.

"Oh alright," Fang caved. She wanted Snow to squirm a bit more, but he had suffered long enough. It was probably eating away at him all night anyhow. "Don't worry about it Snow. I said thins too."

The blonde raised his head reluctantly.

"Oh come on," Fang said getting to her feet. She hauled the Sentinel to his. "Stop bowin' to us like we're some Fal'Cie. We're not that scary."

Snow just chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"And the kiddies return," Sazh said with a grin. He had just set his empty bowl down as Snow, Fang and Vanille walked into view. "I see you've kissed and made up. Good."

Snow blushed, scratching the back of his beanie awkwardly.

"Hey now old man!" Fang said, her hands on her hips. "Don't be givin' hero boy here any ideas now. Neither this one either." Fang nodded to Vanille. "I already woke up with her tryin' ta suffocate me with her-"

"Fang!" Vanille squeaked, her face turning red. "I already told you I was sorry! It was an accident!"

Sazh raised an eyebrow at the pair suspiciously. He looked at Hope, the boomerang throwing teen on his second bowl of breakfast. Ah well, he was still a growing boy. Hope just shrugged. Snow laughed wearily, clearing his throat. Sazh's eyes narrowed at the increasing blush on the blonde's face.

"Vanille likes to… umm… cuddle," was all Snow said.

"Snow!" Vanille squealed, absolutely horrified.

"Uh huh…" Sazh said. "Kids…" he muttered shaking his head.

"So where's our two favourite Farrons?" Fang asked, seeing neither of the sisters within sight.

"They're still sleeping," Hope said, finally putting his empty bowl down. He was tempted to eat a third bowl, but decided to leave the rest for the sleeping pair.

Fang frowned, her lips pursed together in a fine line. _Lightnin__'__…_

Vanille's expression darkened at Hope's words.

A thought.

"Wait," Vanille said. "If Serah and Light are still sleeping, who made breakfast?"

Both Snow and Sazh turned to Hope.

"Umm… me…" Hope admitted shyly, raising his hand.

The fifteen year old was immediately tackle-hugged by a squealing Vanille. "Hope! It was so yummy! You'd make such a great daddy!"

"A d-daddy?" Hope's face flushed scarlet. "What!"

The rest of the gang laughed.

* * *

"We won't be long now, old man," Fang said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Sazh said, waving at them dismissively. "I'll be here when you all get back. Just be careful."

Once the Pulsians checked in on Lightning, noting no change from the day before, Fang, Vanille, Hope and Snow set off to search the remains of the waterfall just north of the village. Sazh had been voted as babysitter to the pinkettes (much to the relief of his old bones), just in case something wandered into camp while the others were away. It was unlikely that Sazh would have any trouble though, as they had been in the village for days already with no sign of life aside from themselves. It was almost like the animals and even the tainted l'Cies were afraid to enter this cursed place. But precautions were precautions. It never hurt to be careful.

Sazh idly watched as the quartet became smaller and smaller the farther they walked. When the others were finally out of sight, he got up and stuck his head in the doorway to the ruined house. Both Lightning and Serah slept soundly, Lightning's rest calm and peacefully for once.

_BOOM!_

Sazh jumped at the sound, a rumble shaking the ground under his feet. The old man had his guns out immediately, spinning around to find the source of the sound. Smoke rose in the distance, the local wildlife near the horizon squawking and fleeing for their lives.

Sazh's stomach dropped.

That was the direction the others had gone.


	35. The Third Rises

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_black. dot - That's for the review. ^^ One thing to note though, I'm a "she" not a "he." :P I'm a girl. Hehe. I'm glad Snow turned out well. I was a bit worried he might have seemed OOC there, so it's good he didn't. The stuff with Lightning is concerning, yeah. We can only wait to see what happens next... Thanks for the comment!_

_Shirin - Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad I didn't screw up majorly there. That would have been just plain embarrassing. :P If I'm ever looking for Persian names again, I know who I can come too. XD_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! You like that idea huh? Hehe. I'll see what happens after this story ends. For sure I'll be kicking it up a notch in Etro's Keepers and I do have ideas for new FFXIII stories. As for if I'll actually follow through with my idea of OMAKES for this piece, I'm not sure. Who knows how I'll feel once this story ends. I may end up being sick of the Tainted Fal'Cie. Lol. The whole thing with Vanille cuddling Snow, she was originally cuddling Fang, who was trying desperately to separate herself from Vanille to get some air without waking her up. Along comes Snow to apologize, and seeing Fang's original predicament, he helps the lancer out and pulls Vanille off of Fang. In doing so, with Snow now being the closest thing to her instead of Fang, Vanille turns to cuddle against Snow. Hopefully that makes sense. :P Anyhow, here's the next chapter! _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 35: The Third Rises ~ ***

_Yet courage and bravery was still not enough,_

_The Tainted would call on the Goddess' bluff,_

_Three combined still lacked power as a whole,_

_And the shadow of chaos would soon take its toll._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Bhakti had blown a fuse. At least, that's what Serah first thought when she opened her eyes to the sound of chaotic beeping and the whirling of small wheels. Either that, or he'd gone haywire for some reason. The small robot circled the centre of the house, beeping as loudly as the robot possibly could. A small green tinted holographic screen floating above him reading: _Alert! Alert! Danger! Danger!_ in Cocoonian text.

Grumbling, the youngest Farron sat up from resting against Lightning's bed, her back popping in a few places, stiff as ever. Rubbing the back of her neck, she wandered over to Vanille's little friend. Lightning's brow scrunched at the disturbance, the older Farron rolling over onto her side with her back away from the noise, but showed no signs of waking beyond that.

"Bhakti! Hush!" Serah shushed the tin can. "Settle down."

Bhakti heeded her words and stopped beeping, but his holoscreen still flashed out warnings. The little robot rolled up to Serah's feet, then backed up and then rolled up to her feet again. Puzzled by this, Serah stooped down. "What's wrong?"

A video recording immediately began to play on Bhakti's holoscreen.

"_We won't be long __o__ld __m__an," Fang said over her shoulder._

Fang, Vanille, Snow and Hope were walking away on the holoscreen. The image immediately zoomed in to the faint outline of a cliff or mountain of some sort off in the distance before zooming out. The image panned to Sazh who sat at the camp fire outside.

_"Yeah, yeah," Sazh said, waving at them dismissively. "I'll be here when you all get back. Just be careful."_

The screen went blank for a few seconds before a new recording started up. Sazh was sitting at the camp fire staring idly in the direction of where Snow and the others had disappeared in. Then he got up, Bhakti focusing on the older man as he walked up to the camera and peered over top of it. Serah guessed Bhakti stood guard at the doorless entrance to the house and Sazh had decided to take a peek inside to check on them.

_BOOM!_

The sudden noise made Serah jump, her heartbeat instantly picking up speed in surprise. The image flickered for a few seconds, as Sazh scrambled backwards in the recording, his guns already in his hands. The gunner looked in the direction of the sound. The image then zoomed to the mountain in the distance again, where a cloud of smoke was now visible. Serah's heart dropped. Bhakti's holoscreen disappeared.

"Bhakti, where's Sazh?" Serah asked, voice trembling. Before the machine could answer her, the squawk of a chocobo sounded outside.

"Sazh!"

The gunner spun the chocobo around, shifting uncomfortably on the bird. Serah stood in the doorway to the house.

"Serah, stay inside the house and wait until I come back."

"Sazh, what's happening? What's going on?" The youngest Farron scurried out of the house and up to Sazh on the chocobo. "Bhakti showed me an explosion where the others went to. Are they alright?"

Sazh clenched his jaw, turning back to the still apparent dust cloud in the distance. "I don't know Serah. I don't know."

Arcs of black lightning exploded upwards into the sky, thunder rumbling through the area. Serah gasped.

"Go back to the house Serah and don't come out."

"But Sazh-"

"Serah!"

Serah flinched at the tone of Sazh's voice. Brown eyes bore into hers deeply.

"If anything happens to me, you're the only one who can protect Lightning."

Serah took a reluctant step backwards, the weight of Sazh's words hitting her with the force of a tidal wave.

"Keep her safe Serah," Sazh said, turning the yellow bird around to face his destination. "Stay with her. H'ya!" The chocobo took off at Sazh's cry and the gunner was gone.

Bhakti beeped loudly. Again. Again. And again.

Serah spun around at the sound of a thud from inside the house. "Claire!" The younger girl scrambled up to her sister's side, Lightning on her hands and knees on the floor next the bed, trying to stand.

"Serah…" Lightning croaked. She grabbed Serah's shoulder tightly despite being barely able to lift her head.

"Claire, you need rest. You shouldn't be-"

"There's another one," Lightning murmured, exhaustively falling forward. Her forehead rested against Serah's shoulder. "Another Shadowed Four," she choked out.

Serah went pale.

* * *

"Damnable bird!" Sazh cursed, bitterly getting to his feet after the chocobo he was riding bucked him off and ran. That seemed to be a growing trend with those birds as of late. Rubbing his back, the gunner stiffly pulled out his guns and began weaving through the forestry towards the sound of running water. He stopped behind the final line of trees and almost collapsed to his knees at the sight.

At the foot of the water fall,just feet away from the water, Fang, Snow and Hope laid motionless on the ground.

"Maker…" Sazh barely breathed.

Vanille sat hunched next to a face down Fang, in an incredible amount of pain judging by the look on her face. She was desperately trying to Raise the other Oerban. Hecatoncheir stood between the downed former l'Cies, standing defiantly between them and the monstrosity hovering in the air above them.

"Oh holy mother of Etro…"

In the air was the twisted, tainted version of a Kalavinka Striker. Except it was double the size with its obvious tainted enhancements. As yellow as sulphur, wicked prong-like stone flesh jutted out from every joint in the wings. The was no face, at least none that Sazh could discern, but there was clearly a maw as every so often, it opened and shot bolts of dark Thundagas at Hecatoncheir.

The earth Eidolon held its ground, doing what it could to defend his battle partner and the others from the Shadowed Four. Being attuned to the earth element seemed to give Vanille's Eidolon at least a partial resistance to the tainted Thundagas. Hecatoncheir grounded itself by plunging two of its arms partway into the soil at its feet, to redirect the corrupted Thunder attacks into the ground safely. One red eye peered down at the former l'Cies from inside the Shadowed Four's mouth, with two more glaring from its wings. Black arcs of energy crackled all over its body, forming what appeared to be an energy based armor composed completely of the dark Thunder.

"Vanille!"

The redhead cried out in pain as dark Thundagas rained down around her and Fang again, her Raise spell interrupted once more as she covered Fang with her body. Hecatoncheir bore the brunt of the attack, successfully shielding the two Oerbans from most of the harm.

"Hey! Over here you big ugly!" Sazh expertly combined his twin guns into its rifle form and peppered the Shadowed Four with bullets. The metal slugs exploded like popcorn the moment they connected with the black Thunder armor. It was never Sazh's intention to doing any real harm, however. He was just the distraction so Vanille could rouse the others. The yellow tainted beast flung its stump of a head towards the gunner and roared.

"That's right!" Sazh yelled. "Give me your best shot!"

The Shadowed Four's mouth opened, a bolt of black Thunder forming in its mouth.

"Oh shi-" Sazh dove to the right just as the tainted attack blasted past him and splintered the tree originally behind him. Wooden shards went flying like an explosion of confetti, one of them grazing his cheek and drawing a fine line of blood.

"Brilliant idea Sazh! Draw its attention to you!" The gunner lurched forward, somersaulting clumsily away from another hellish blast of dark Thundaga. The hairs on the back of his neck raised from the proximity of that last attack.

"Ngh…" Fang groaned, turning her head stiffly to the side as she slowly roused.

"Fang, get up!"

The huntress grumbled in irritation at being shaken so roughly.

A startled cry.

"Sazh!"

Emerald eyes shot open, a rush of memory returning to the older Pulsian. Fang looked around bewildered, relief washing over her as Vanille looked more or less in one piece. Then her gaze found Hope, Snow and finally Sazh, and her heart sank. Anger exploded outwards from Fang's belly, her eyes burning with rage.

"Vanille! Raise the others! I got yer back." Fang rose to her feet shakily, immediately yelling at the Shadowed Four, pulling its attention away from the now downed Sazh.

Vanille scrambled over to Sazh as fast as her feet took her. Just moments ago, she watched in absolute horror as he took a full bolt of black Thunder directly. The tainted bolt of energy which had taken down the quartet wasn't nearly as strong as that, slamming into the ground at their feet, the residual energy knocking them all for a loop. Hope had also cast a last second Shell which helped deflect the damage from them too. But Sazh, he took the full attack without buffs, and certainly not the watered down version of the attack either.

"S-Sazh…" Vanille could barely breathe.

Sazh's rifle was a smouldering puddle of molten metal next to the gunner. The Shadow Four's attack was instantly drawn to the metal rifle, turning it into unsalvageable slag the moment it connected. Luckily for the old man, his rifle also bore the brunt of the blow which would have otherwise killed him.

Vanille choked on the smell of burnt flesh, a hand over her mouth and nose as she cast Raise. Sazh's hands were a mess. The LCDs were nothing more than burned out pieces of short circuited circuitry. The flesh on his hands was melted, covered in boils and blisters. It took everything Vanille had not to throw up. She silently cursed herself for not bringing some Phoenix Downs with her, all of them were back at base camp, in case Lightning took a turn for the worst.

The moment Sazh started to rouse, the redhead immediately focused on his hands, sending a strong Curaga pulsing through them. Flesh weaved together and became smooth. Crusty, burnt skin peeled off like paper. Sazh's eyelids fluttered, Vanille lifting his head to feed him a potion. The old man sputtered and coughed, but the potion went down.

"V-Vanille?" Sazh groaned. The last thing he remembered was shooting the tainted beast in the sky before a flash of light and a whole lot of pain.

"Sazh!" Vanille hugged his head to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" The Medic sobbed, holding onto Sazh tightly.

A pained yell.

"Vanille! Hurry an' get those two up!" Fang stumbled backwards, reeling in pain from a glancing hellish bolt of black Thunder thrown her way. Thankfully, she dodged the majority of it. The spear wielder readjusted her stance, calling forth Mediguard to compensate, the blistering skin on Fang's shoulder slowly regenerating.

Hecatoncheir wrenched a half buried boulder from the ground and hurtled it at the Shadowed Four, stunning the beast momentarily.

"What is that thing?" Sazh said in exasperation. He was short of breath, clutching at his chest.

"It's Bakunawa," Vanille said, her eyes full of fear. "It's the third of the Shadowed Four."

Sazh groaned as Vanille dragged him to his feet. He steadied himself on a nearby tree. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, a dull ache lingering as he stood. Perhaps that was not so usual thing for someone who'd been electrocuted.

"I have to help the others. Stay out of sight, Sazh. I mean it!" Vanille scolded. "I'll be back."

"And then what?"

"And then we run," the redhead said with all seriousness.

"Would that thing even let us run?" Sazh flinched as Fang was bowled over by a wing hit from Bakunawa.

"Maybe not," Vanille said quietly, tensing her muscles. "But that's all we can do right now. It's too strong for us like this."

Fang growled, sucking in a sharp breath as she stabilized her stance again and called forth a Steelguard. It was in times like this she actually appreciated the blonde oaf called Snow. Her Mediguard wasn't healing her nearly fast enough for the amount of damage Bakunawa was inflicting. She could only hope her Steelguard held while Vanille revived the others. The redhead popped into view in her peripherals and knelt down next to Hope.

"Ugh…" Hope groaned, holding his head. "What happened?"

Vanille scurried over to Snow and began the Raise spell on him. "I can explain once we're all safely away from-"

Tainted Thundagas rained down from the sky, Hope throwing up his hands to protect his face. Hecatoncheir shielded the boy with its body before pulling him to his feet.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Hope gawked at the Shadowed Four.

"I wish it was!" Vanille said wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Snow started to stir. The redhead looked back to the fight behind her. Bakunawa kept its distance, always just out of reach from her Eidolon, attacking with either tainted Thunder attacks or swooping attacks before flying up into the air to once again to stay out of reach. If there was any way for them to bring it down to ground level, and bypass its tainted Thunder armor, maybe, just maybe, they would stand a chance. But as it was right now, that just wasn't possible.

"What hit me?" Snow groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows.

But before he could get an answer, an explosion rocked the area sending Hecatoncheir crashing into the Fang.

"Vanille!"

Vanille's jade coloured eyes went wide as Bakunawa turned towards her. Bolts of black Thunder erupted near Hope's feet, throwing him backwards, Hope crashing to the ground hard. Snow staggered to his feet and jumped in front of Vanille just as another corrupted bolt shot at her. Everything around the Medic suddenly slowed to a snail's pace. Vanille watched as Snow was hit full on in the chest by a bolt of tainted Thunder. Muscles spasmed as Snow's head jerked backwards, his mouth opened to scream a soundless cry.

Vanille had the wind knocked out of her the moment Snow's mass crashed into her, both of them tumbling to the ground. Snow lay motionless against Vanille's sprawled form, the ruptured flesh of his chest burned beyond recognition. His head lolled to the side, his eyes closed.

Sazh collapsed to his knees the moment Snow fell. "Maker have mercy on us."

Vanille whimpered, squirming under Snow's weight. She managed to sit up, just barely, her legs pinned under the Sentinel's back. A roar resounded overhead, the redhead looking up with horror filled eyes. The moment her gaze connected with the third of the Shadowed Four, Bakunawa dove at her screeching, its maw wide open ready to feed on her flesh.

"VANILLE!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The __Bakunawa__, also known as __Bakonawa__, __Baconaua__, or __Bakonaua__, is a deity in Philippine mythology that is often represented as a gigantic sea serpent. It is believed to be the god of the underworld and is often considered to be the cause of eclipses. It is said that during certain times of the year, the Bakunawa arises from the ocean and proceeds to swallow the moon whole._


	36. Thunder and Lightning

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of who you left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Lol Riku, no need to apologize for the length of your review. :P May it be long or shot, a review is a review and I'm always appreciative of any that I get. ^^ Yes, I'm rather excited (yet saddened at the thought) of when this story will end. Admittedly I've been neglecting my other fanfictions to really get this one done, though thankfully like this one, for my other fanfictions, I wrote some chapters ahead of time which ensured there would be no breaks in posting for them. I'm glad to hear you like the mythology I've put in the story. I will be explaining that in more detail later on, but it was just one of those touches I wanted to add to the story. ^^ And here's the next exciting chapter! XD _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 36: Thunder and Lightning ~ ***

_From fire erupted the fourth, answering Etro's call,_

_The kindness of the Goddess, given freely to all._

_Supporting the others, aiding in their fight,_

_Against the overwhelming odds of the Tainted's might._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Parents should never have to watch their children die. Call him old fashioned, but Sazh truly believed that. And while Vanille may not have been related to him by blood, Sazh loved her like he would a daughter. So when Bakunawa dove at her, hungry to taste her flesh, there were no words to describe the horror that gripped his heart.

Sazh ran.

"VANILLE!"

An explosion of flame. And distorted wail.

Bakunawa went crashing back into the side of the waterfall, flaming like a fireball.

Vanille hesitantly raised her gaze upwards, having turned her face away in fear the moment Bakunawa charged at her. Jade coloured eyes widened in shock to see Sazh standing in between her and Bakunawa. But what was even more shocking was what stood in front of Sazh.

"Brynhildr…" Vanille gasped.

"Don't you even!" Sazh exclaimed, clutching his chest panting heavily. Sweat rolled down his cheeks. "You think you die and that's that? Hmm?" Sazh looked over his shoulder at the redhead.

"Sazh…"

"You think you die and everything will be sugar and rainbows?" Sazh turned back to Bakunawa the moment the Shadowed Four burst from the side of the waterfall in a crackle of dark Thunder. "Don't you give up now Vanille! Not now! Not when you didn't give up on me back then!"

Brynhildr twirled her axe-like hammer, lunging forward and smashing Bakunawa straight in the chest. The tainted thunder dragon screeched, faltering in the air momentarily, before it caught itself and flapped its wings to increase its height out of Brynhildr's reach.

"I don't know what's going to happen now," Sazh said, wheezing slightly. "I don't even know if we'll be able to beat this thing or not."

Sazh's chest flashed purple, the spot where his brand originally was. Brynhildr's blade fizzled with power, a purple glow engulfing the weapon leaving it crackling with energy.

"But as long as I stand here breathing, I will not let anything happen you!" Sazh glared at the Shadowed Four as it charged another attack. He stomped a step forward. "Did you hear that! Huh? Do you worst, you freak!"

Bakunawa flung its head forward, a bolt of tainted power striking down at Brynhildr. The fire Eidolon twirled her Enthundered weapon in front of her, successfully deflecting the shot out of harms way. Bakunawa roared in defiance, only to be sent tumbling in the air from a launched boulder from the now righted Hecatoncheir.

Fang grinned. "Not bad old man!" The eldest Oerban leapt into the fray again.

"Sazh, help me!" Vanille pleaded, finally freeing herself from underneath an unconscious Snow.

With the third of the Shadowed Four momentarily distracted by the two Eidolons and Fang, Sazh stooped down next to Snow as Vanille sought to heal the Sentinel. The smell of burnt flesh almost made Sazh gag, but he managed to hold it back and merely crinkled his nose. Snow was in poor shape. The fact that he was still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

The front of the blonde's shirt had been completely burnt away, despite his rune enhanced coat protecting him. If it hadn't been for his coat absorbing most of the damage, Snow would have surely died. Vanille huffed as she struggled to heal the tall man. Her strength and magic was quickly ebbing, the redhead straining to keep everyone alive even now being the only capable Medic since Bakunawa burst forth from the bottom of the waterfall and attacked.

Sazh lifted Snow's head, taking the three potions Vanille handed him and poured them down Snow's throat. They did very little to assist the redhead in healing Snow, the blonde's injuries being that horrific. Not only was he nearly fatally wounded, just like Sazh, Snow's LCDs also had short circuited in the most violent of ways leaving his hands bloody a mess. Thank the Maker Serah wasn't here to see this. There was no way of knowing how the younger girl would react. Or Lightning. Sazh flinched. The last thing they needed was for Lightning to go berserk again. While it was helpful in their fight against Kerberos, it had been a terrifying to watch.

A roar. Vanille screamed.

"Vanille!"

Hecatoncheir stumbled backwards, Fang narrowly avoiding being trampled on as a few of the earth Eidolon's arms were blown off. Hecatoncheir didn't have time to ground itself like it usually did when Bakunawa assaulted him with bolts of black Thunder. As a result, limbs were lost, its attunement to the earth elemental its only saving grace from complete annihilation.

Vanille shuddered, clutching at her arm as she felt her battle partner's pain. An intense burning seared her upper arm and shoulder, the redhead almost clawing at her limb in an attempt to make the pain stop. She shuddered, her eyes squeezed shut, her jaw clenched as the pain continued its assault. Vanille was no longer able to cast magic now. She collapsed forward top of Snow shortly afterward and passed out.

"Brynhildr!" Sazh roared, turning hate filled eyes on the corrupted thunder dragon.

The fire Eidolon answered her partner's call, charging forward at Bakunawa. Hecatoncheir grabbed Brynhildr's arm as she darted by, swinging her around in a 360 degree spin before throwing her upwards in a move that mimicked what Odin did for Lightning. Gaining the height needed to be level with the Shadowed Four, Brynhildr slashed diagonally, her glowing purple blade only glancing off of Bakunawa's shoulder doing no real damage. Bakunawa's tainted Thunder armor held. Falling back to the ground, Brynhildr immediately leapt backwards to dodge a tainted Thundaga.

Fang growled, throwing up Mediguard once again in the hopes of recovering. Between the three of them, herself, Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr, they did their best to draw Bakunawa's fire away from the others while Vanille Raised the rest. But as hard as they tried, Bakunawa was still too much for them. If only they could figure out how to get past its tainted Thunder armor! Then they would have a chance! But as it was, Fang couldn't even get near the Shadowed Four without getting fatally electrocuted. And the two Eidolons with her could barely reach the airborne threat. Even when they did, like Fang, they could not breach Bakunawa's protective barrier. And now Vanille had fallen, leaving only Sazh and herself the only conscious ones left at the moment.

"Look out!"

Fang's head snapped up at the sound of Sazh's cry. But his warning came too late as Bakunawa swooped down and bowled both Eidolons over in one swoop. Fang tumbled in the mess, her small form ending up pinned beneath the tangle that was Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr. The huntress grunted, the wind knocked out of her as she was trapped on her stomach.

"Fang!"

Fang struggled to move, only managing to lift her head an inch to gaze upwards. Her left arm and from the waist down was completely trapped under the two Eidolons. Both of the mechanical partners struggled to free themselves from each other without stomping on her in the process. Fang couldn't even feel her right arm right now, the shoulder having been dislocated in the tumble. Emerald eyes narrowed as a ball of black Thunder condensed in Bakunawa's mouth, its focus set on her and the still ensnared Eidolons.

Sazh looked around frantically. There must be something he could do! He had to – Sazh growled in frustration, picking up the closest rock to him and throwing it at the Shadowed Four. It didn't even reach half the height it needed before it plummeted to the ground with a thud. But the old man wouldn't give up, and he picked up the next rock, and the next, and the next, throwing every single one of them at Bakunawa only to miss.

Fang glared at Bakunawa, gritting her teeth as she vainly tried to free herself from the two Eidolons. Bahamut was in no shape to help her currently. Her Eidolon was still recovering from his previous fight with Kokko. Hecatoncheir was always the faster healer of the two, which is why Vanille's Eidolon had joined the battle and not the black dragon Eidolon. Bakunawa threw back its head, ready to launch its attack.

A smirk.

How ironic. Here the great Oerba Yun Fang lay, unable to defend herself, leaving herself condemned to die. What would Lightning think of her when she came across their fried bodies? _Lightnin'…_

Black Thunder streaked towards her.

"FANG!"

A roar.

And then a chuckle.

"Fang."

Emerald eyes cracked open, widening in surprise. "L-L-Light! What are ya doin' here?"

"Protecting one of my own," Lightning said cooly, in spite of the huntress' stunned expression. She turned back to Bakunawa. "That thing the third Shadowed Four?"

Fang could only nod numbly at Lightning's back, the soldier standing protectively in front of her. Bakunawa roared at Lightning, keeping its distance from the soldier as if considering what to do next. Blue eyes narrowed at the tainted thunder dragon.

"How did ya get here? How are ya even-"

"Standing?" Lightning finished the sentence for her. "Thank Bhakti for that when you see him later."

"Bhakti?" Fang said incredulously.

"Yeah," the sergeant replied, still not facing Fang. "I'm sure Vanille will explain it to you when we all get back."

By now, Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr had unraveled themselves from each other and stood up. Fang shakily rose to her own feet, her spear held in her left hand. Her right arm hung loosely at her side, her shoulder swollen and protruding at an off angle.

"For now though, we need to do something about that thing."

Fang's gaze found Bakunawa again, the Shadowed Four still surprisingly non-violent at the moment. "We can't even get close ta it," Fang growled. The grip on her spear tightened. "And the others-"

Fang's words died on her tongue when she turned to look at the rest of the family. Both Hope and Vanille were now awake, Serah handing each of them vials of coloured fluid. Snow was still out for the count, though she assumed that would soon be rectified with backup finally here.

"Serah's here too?"

"You didn't think I'd leave her all alone back there, did you?" Blue eyes glanced back at Fang. "I couldn't leave her alone even if I wanted to, not with knowing something was obviously happening over here."

Fang grimaced, her eyes focused on Snow.

"Can you still fight?" Lightning said, turning back to Bakunawa again.

"Of course I can," Fang huffed, turning her attention to the soldier. "What made ya think otherwise?"

Lightning nodded to Fang's dislocated shoulder.

"Easy fix."

Before Lightning could say anything, the sari clad warrior reached up and shoved the joint back into place. Lightning shuddered at the sound of a sickening crack.

Fang rolled her shoulder. "Not one hundred percent, but it'll work." Standing next to Lightning, Fang twirled her spear. "So what's the plan Sunshine? Unless we get rid of its armor, we ain't gonna hurt it. And why the bloody hell hasn't it attacked us yet?"

Lightning glared at Bakunawa. "That's because it doesn't know what to do about me," she stated. "Haven't you noticed they all do that?"

Emerald eyes narrowed. Fang had noticed that before. Anytime they came across a tainted l'Cie or even the Shadowed Four themselves, the corrupted creature's attention always focused on Lightning first. They hesitated even, as if they couldn't figure out how she was tainted like-

Fang shook her head. Lightning was not tainted like those monsters. And she would never be if Fang had something to do about it.

"So, how do we take it down?" A quick glance to the side let Fang know the others were scrambling back to a safer distance. Snow was still out, that fact making the Pulsian frown. Sazh and Serah stayed with the unconscious blonde near the treeline behind them, while Vanille and Hope jogged in their direction.

"You said its armor was made of pure Thunder?"

"Yeah," the huntress replied, not sure what Lightning was getting at.

"Then we have to ground it," Lightning said. "Once it's grounded, it shouldn't be able to summon its protective barrier. Not to mention it will be easier for us to reach its eyes to finally kill it."

"But we couldn't even reach it!" Hope said in exasperation. He fell in line on Lightning's right.

"I can reach it," Lightning said. "Just be ready for when it falls."

"Lightnin' wait!" Fang watched in horror as Lightning zipped forward towards Bakunawa. The Shadowed Four, finally deciding Lightning was a threat, charged its signature attack.

Lightning leapt into the air, using Brynhildr's shoulder as a springboard to jump even higher.

"Lightnin'!"

Once level with the Shadowed Four, Bakunawa released his attack on Lightning at point blank range.

"LIGHT!"

Lightning raised her right arm in front of her defensively, the bolt of tainted power striking her in her tainted arm. That attack did little to stop Lightning's momentum, the soldier still zipping towards Bakunawa in the air. Within arms reach, Lightning flung her tainted arm to the side, deflecting the remainder of the bolt harmlessly away. Bakunawa and the former l'Cies remained frozen in their spots, too shocked to move, all of them clearly not believing what they were seeing. Lightning wasted no time in ramming the pointed end of her blackened and smoking gunblade into Bakunawa's open mouth, her blade piercing red flesh. Bakunawa screeched as one of its three eyes burst. Soon both the Shadowed Four and Lightning spiralled downwards towards the ground.

"Hecaton!"

Bakunawa writhed, trying to fling Lightning free from it, but the pinkette held strong. She jabbed her sword deeper into the flesh of its throat. Bolts of tainted energy crackled all around her, but could not penetrate her stone twisted flesh. This was a huge gamble on Lightning's part, the soldier unsure if her crazy idea would work or not. Having noticed that magic had little to no effect on the twisted flesh of tainted l'Cies, Lightning hypothesized that the tainted flesh either nullified the force of magic somehow, or it was just so thick that it protected the wearer from everything. So with the tainted flesh covering more than half of her body, Lightning decided to tempt fate.

Multiple red and green arms snatched Bakunawa from the sky, Hecatoncheir restraining the squirming corrupted beast the moment it was within reach. Lightning pulled backwards from the Shadowed Four, preparing to jump away from the now ensnared Bakunawa, but just as she retracted her arm, Bakunawa snapped its jaw shut, pinning her in place. Lightning growled, her jaw clenched to keep herself from screaming. Even with flesh twisted into stone, she could feel the immense pressure on her arm. Had she still been totally human, she would have lost her arm from the elbow down.

"Light!"

"Just kill it Fang!" the soldier yelled.

Wasting no time, Brynhildr raised her axe-like hammer and smashed it on Bakunawa's winged red eye. At first, the tainted Thunder armor stopped the attack mere inches from red flesh. But as Hecatoncheir grounded himself further, plunging more arms into the ground at his feet, the corrupted Thunder barrier grew weaker and weaker until the fire Eidolon's hammer connected and burst the red eye. Bakunawa thrashed as its second eye was destroyed, leaving only one visible eye left.

Before anything else could be done, Bakunawa released a massive black shock wave in desperation, throwing the former l'Cies off their feet. Black Thunder danced all over its body, stronger than ever, Hecatoncheir struggling to maintain his hold on the Shadowed Four. With the sudden increase in tainted power, the ability to keep himself grounded was proving more and more difficult. Soon a few more of Hecatoncheir's arms blew off, having channelled more power than he could manage.

Vanille writhed on the ground whimpering, holding her arm in a white knuckled grip. Hope was immediately at her side, calling forth a Esuna in the hopes of easing the phantom pain she felt. But the silver haired boy's LCD misfired and he cast Haste on her instead. While not directly struck by Bakunawa's dark Thundaga attack, Hope's LCDs did partially short circuit from the close proximity of the tainted creature's attack. But unlike Sazh's and Snow's l'Cie Drivers which were completely fried, Hope's LCD was still partly functional.

"Light!" Fang scrambled to her feet, momentarily stilling when emerald eyes met blue. "Wha-"

Lightning mouthed three words to the Pulsian before turning to look at the fire Eidolon. "Brynhildr! Do it!" Lightning shouted.

Fang watched as Brynhildr leapt into the air, her axe-like hammer held high above her head. Gravity took hold and in one fluid motion, Brynhildr slammed her weapon into the remaining eye of Bakunawa, metal sparking against the fluctuating armor of dark Thunder. The jarring impact shattered the Eidolon's weapon, but not before a shard of the hammer broke through and popped the Shadowed Four's remaining red eye.

A distorted roar echoed through the area before a massive explosion erupted before Fang's eyes. Bakunawa exploded in a haze of black Thunder, Hecatoncheir and Bryhildr exploding in bursts of red and orange, being the closest ones to the dying Shadowed Four, aside from Lightning. The concurrent explosions sent Fang, Vanille, and Hope hurtling head over heels through the air, directly into the forest line ten feet away, each one of them miraculously missing a potentially deadly impact with a tree.

Battered, bruised and bleeding, Fang struggled to her hands and knees, her ears ringing and her vision blurred. All she could think about was Lightning. Hazy emerald eyes scanned the immediate area in front of them, only to land on Lightning's blackened gunblade a moment later. The soldier's weapon stuck up in the ground in front of Fang, the pointed end buried in the dirt. The weapon was smouldering. Fang's eyes went wide, Lightning's words echoing in her head.

_Protect Serah, Fang._

"N-no..." came a shaking whisper. Fang screamed.

"LIGHT!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The __Bakunawa__, also known as __Bakonawa__, __Baconaua__, or __Bakonaua__, is a deity in Philippine mythology that is often represented as a gigantic sea serpent. It is believed to be the god of the underworld and is often considered to be the cause of eclipses. It is said that during certain times of the year, the Bakunawa arises from the ocean and proceeds to swallow the moon whole._


	37. Reality Sets In

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. _

_I know some of you were ready to kill me after the last chapter, but in truth, did you really think I'd kill off one of the main characters? Lol. I couldn't do that. Not yet at least... XD_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_black. dot - Now worries, you're not the only person who's mistaken me for a guy. Hehe. It's fine. ^^ To clarify things for you about Sazh and Brynhildr, if you remember what Fang said a while back, brand or no brand, the Eidolons are like another part of them. When they are needed the most, they will appear to the former l'Cies. And hence, why Brynhildr showed up. ^^ Hopefully that makes sense. Yes, sadly this fanfiction will come to an end, in the next few months in fact. But fear not, there will be other new and exciting fanfictions coming up too. :) If you haven't checked them out already, have a look at my other FFXIII stories "Etro's Keepers" and "Some Things You Just Do." You may find something there you'd like. ^^_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - That probably was the worst cliffhanger of the story so far, wasn't it? :P Oh well, at least I'm posting faster so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. :P Thanks for the review. ^^_

_Riku91 - Hahaha, I know I'm evil. XD Looking back on it now, yes, that had to be the worst cliffhanger so far for the story. Oops. XD Nevertheless, it's always great to hear people still loved the chapter despite that fact. ^^ The whole thing with Vanille feeling Hecatoncheir's pain, it's nothing really new. If you look back in previous chapters, you get a hint of that. Later chapters will explain it though, so don't worry about that. ;) Anyhow, the next chapter is here!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 37: Reality Sets In ~ ***

_But like the others before, her presence would not overthrow,_

_The might of the chaos, which over time could only grow._

_Flames will wither and retract against the chaotic power,_

_Which sought out the seed of light, looking completely to devour._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"So let me get this straight."

Fang had her hands on her hips, the Pulsian leaning forward to peer at Serah. Serah currently sat on the edge Snow's bed back at base camp. It had been almost a week since the battle with the third of the Shadowed Four, and the former l'Cies were still recovering from it.

"At this one's beckonin'-" Fang nodded to the little robot sitting near the pinkette's feet, "- ya combined a potion, an elixir, an' every status ailment remover an' shroud known ta man, along with a phoenix down, ta create some sort of crazy mega elixir."

Serah nodded.

"Then ya made Light drink it," Fang continued. "An' for whatever reason, Lightnin' agreed ta drink it, despite knowin' that mix would have killed any normal person."

Serah nodded again.

"Then, because of Lady Luck 'erself, Lightnin' didn't die, an' both of ya ran smack inta the middle of the fight with Bakunawa with Light as high as Etro knows what!"

Serah had the decency to look sheepish, her hands fidgeting in her lap under Fang's scrutinizing gaze. She glanced to the sleeping form near the camp fire on the other side of the half crumbled house before turning her gaze back to huntress. While there was the urge for Serah to say something in her defense, she did not. The youngest Farron didn't want to risk the wrath of Oerba Yun Fang anymore more than she already did. Fang's words weren't wrong after all.

Serah smiled wearily.

Bhakti, in all his robot wisdom, chose this momentary pause in the conversation to roll under Snow's bed behind Serah's feet. It would be the safest place to be for the little robot should the raven haired huntress choose to start throwing things. Bhakti was usually the first thing she grabbed when it came to that.

"There's only one thin' I have ta say about that," Fang stated in all seriousness.

Serah swallowed nervously. The silence between them lingered on longer than she was comfortable with.

"Are ya out of yer bloody flippin' mind!"

Serah flinched.

"How did ya know that would work! What if that stupid elixir killed Lightnin'? What then? Or worse, what if Bakunawa killed Lightnin'? Or ya for that matter?"

"We're still here though," Serah said quietly. "And no one died."

Fang scowled at the comment.

Bhakti retreated further under the bed. It was times like this that Serah envied the little robot.

Fang sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. "An' everyone thought I was the reckless one." She shook her head. Emerald eyes drifted to the older Farron, Lightning silently slumbering away near the camp fire behind them.

"Hey," came a weak voice behind Serah.

Serah's and Fang's gazes darted to the owner of the voice.

Snow smiled lethargically, weakly resting his hand onto Serah's hand in her lap. "It all worked out in the end," the blonde Sentinel said. "That's all that matters."

Serah immediately swallowed back the lump in her throat, tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

Fang smirked at Snow. "This time," she said. The Pulsian turned her face away from the blonde, her expression falling. It greatly bothered Fang how soft Snow's voice was. Snow's normally loud and obnoxious baritone was no where near its usual vitality. White bandages still covered his upper body, the behemoth of a man paler than usual and weaker than a newborn Gorgonopsid pup.

In the end, all of the former l'Cies survived the battle with Bakunawa, but to varying degrees. Out of them all, Snow and Lightning had it the worst, with Sazh not too far behind them. For the first few hours after the fight, Snow's condition was critical. Serah practically played nurse and doctor to all of them, Snow especially as his injury was nearly fatal.

There were a few times when Snow's heart almost stopped permanently, but Vanille was always close by and made sure it never came to that. Sazh was in pretty rough shape too, Fang greatly concerned by the way the gunner twitched in his sleep and by the way his breaths came out uneven. Vanille did her best to heal the group's injuries with her magic, when her strength returned, but the Medic was ragged, barely eating anything, choosing to sleep away the rest of the day after the fight instead.

Hope was a bit better off than the rest of them, but his LCDs were no longer usable. With the shock from Bakunawa's attacks, they had become too damaged to be reliable. After hours of trying to get them to work properly to no avail - they always casted a different spell than he intended - Hope tossed them into his backpack and hadn't looked at them since. Snow's and Sazh's LCDs were also lost in the fight, along with Sazh's twin guns and Snow's runed jacket. This brought the magic using l'Cies down to just Vanille and Fang.

Serah still had Lightning's LCDs, but the youngest Farron had yet to figure out how to use them on a consistent basis making that a moot point. Lightning too still wielded magic, but none of them dared to suggest she use it. Not with the blackened flesh now covering her entire right side, back, chest and part of her face. It had even started creeping across Lightning's left arm and leg. And it was that horrify fact which ended up saving Lightning's life when Bakunawa exploded. That and that crazy elixir she drank. The tainted flesh provided a type of armor for the soldier while the elixir provided buffs. But when the mega elixir finally wore off, Lightning reverted back to her near comatosed state.

On the up side, Lightning slept better. And they did find the tablet they sought after since arriving in the ruined village. Deep inside the underground cave behind the waterfall, guarded by the third of the Shadowed Four, was the Tablet of the Eidolons. It was just like what Lightning saw in her vision, though none of them ever fathomed to find the thing in near mint condition. Even after all of these years, magic oozed from every pore in the stone, the familiar buzz of power pulsing through their veins anytime one of them picked it up. The former l'Cies had yet to figure out how that worked.

"Hey beautiful," Snow said, struggling to reach up and cup Serah's cheek in his hand. The younger Farron gently guided his hand to her cheek and forced a smile at the touch. "Why the sad face?"

A sob escaped Serah's throat, Serah collapsing on top of Snow in tears. The blonde giant winced slightly when Serah clutched at his arm, the action tugging at his bandages slightly. Serah cried into his shoulder. Snow wrapped his arms around her, running a hand up and down her back soothingly. Fang averted her gaze to Bhakti, the robot still hiding under Snow's bed.

"It's alright Serah," Snow said softly. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

With the nod of her head in the opposite direction, Bhatki retreated from his sanctuary and slowly rolled behind Fang. The pair made their way to the opposite end of the house allowing the young couple some quiet time to themselves. Fang breathed in relief. Vanille wasn't entirely sure if Snow would ever wake up again. Despite having Steelguard active before jumping in front of the redhead to protect her, Bakunawa's attack ripped through his defensive stance like scissors through paper. Just like how Kerberos' attack had ripped through Fang's Steelguard weeks ago. There was no doubt that the Shadowed Four were on a whole new level as compared to the tainted l'Cies.

Fang plopped down on the ground, next to the slumbering Lightning. She could already feel the tired ache of sleep nagging at her. While Vanille had healed all of her wounds, her strength and stamina had not yet recovered. Rubbing the back of her neck, Fang yawned. But she refused to sleep right now.

Fang was currently on watch, while the others of their group trekked over to the closest town for supplies. Food was not so much a concern as they could easily hunt for something outside of the village. They barely had any supplies left though, especially potions and other medicinal items. Having fought and defeated two Shadowed Four in the span of weeks tended to have that effect. Their weapons were also in pretty poor shape, Fang hoping the others found some upgrades in town which would greatly help them in future battles.

Lightning stirred momentarily, turning her head to the side, shuddering.

Fang frowned.

Despite being covered up in a sleeping bag, two blankets, and lying right next to the fire, Lightning still shivered, her face covered in a cold sweat. Bhakti's green holoscreen popped up, showing Lightning's strong heart beat, but that was of little comfort to Fang. What would have been reassuring was if Bhakti could show them how far the taint had progressed in the soldier. Vanille was more accurate when it came to that, but the redhead was surprisingly quiet on the matter. Fang had an idea of just how bad it was, but she didn't have the skills Vanille had, making her guess no more useful than anyone else's.

Taking a cloth and dipping it into the bowl of water near Lightning's sleeping bag, Fang began wiping the sweat off of Lightning's face. Lightning's brows furled at the touch, the soldier shivering more. The huntress paused momentarily, when Lightning rolled over onto her side to face her. The soldier curled towards the Pulsian under the covers before falling still again. Clenching her jaw, Fang wiped down Lightning's now exposed neck, pulling away stray hairs from the pinkette's face. Blackened flesh contrasted greatly with Lightning's pale skin, that which was left uncovered. Fang glared at the offending taint, the washcloth in her hand scrunching tightly in her fist.

"Fang..."

Fang froze, her anger forgotten. "L-Light?" The huntress tilted her head towards the sleeping woman.

"Thanks..." Lightning murmured.

Emerald eyes widened in shock. Fang's expression soon softened, the warrior setting down the washcloth on the rim of the water bowl. "Anytime Sunshine," Fang said softly. "Anytime."

* * *

One had to be blind not to see it. The looks. The stares. The gaping.

The woman at the merchant's stall. The child walking down the street in the opposite direction. The man looking through the window of the nearest house.

Blatant gawking, solely focused on three specific individuals.

Blue-green eyes shifted back and forth restlessly. Hope, Sazh and Vanille were currently walking through the market district of the Meridian settlement. Located on the outer boundaries of human civilization, Meridian housed just barely over a hundred people in total, a fifth of them being soldiers. The former l'Cies had come close to the settlement on their way over to Cheis, but decided to circle around the town at the time, to avoid all unnecessary confrontations.

Had they not been in such desperate need of supplies, they would have never ventured to such a place. Since Kokko's attack on Crystal Cocoon, dissent against the former l'Cies was at an all time high. That tragic battle remained fresh in many peoples' minds, everyone remembering the former l'Cies being at the heart of the incident. If only things like Phoenix Downs grew on trees...

Hope jumped when something curled around his right hand. Vanille smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Everything will be alright."

The silver haired boy swallowed, giving the redhead a nod. The grip on her hand tightened slightly. "Do you… do you think they... know who we are?" he murmured. Hope looked ahead, trying not to draw any more attention to themselves than they were already getting.

"Oh they know who we are alright," Sazh said in a low voice. He walked beside Vanille on the girl's right side. The former pilot narrowed his eyes at the looks they were receiving. As the local Guardian Command had yet to come running at them, guns blazing, he could only hope that was a good sign.

That is until the sound of a rifle safety clicking off echoed behind them.

Hope stiffened at the noise, his grip on Vanille's hand going knuckle white. Vanille bit her lip, freezing in her steps. She reluctantly turned to face the rifleman along with Sazh and Hope.

"Is there something we can help you with, _travellers_?"

A unit of three Guardian Command soldiers stood before them, rifles out and safeties off. Their guns were currently pointed at ground, but the trio knew how easily things could change. Vanille was already summoning up magic as Sazh answered the soldiers, the smile on Vanille's face not wavering.

"We're just passing through town," Sazh said calmly. His hands twitched slightly, the gunner wanting nothing more than to have his twin guns at his sides again. "Once we pick up some supplies, we'll be on our way."

The lead soldier regarded the group silently. The townspeople in the vicinity pretended to go back to their daily chores, minding their own business. Sazh watched the soldiers before them, knowing full well people were still gawking at them, waiting for something to happen. It unnerved the old man greatly that he couldn't see the eyes behind the helmets.

Vanille giggled, latching onto Sazh's arm, startling him. "Doesn't he look like Rygdea, Sazh?"

Sazh could feel the prickle of magic as the hairs on his arm raised. A quick glance to the redhead and Sazh saw Vanille nod ever so slightly.

"Rygdea?" the lead soldier said. "You mean Captain Rygdea?"

"Yep!" Vanille replied peppily.

"He's still alive?"

The former l'Cies blinked at the lead soldier. "Of course he's alive," Hope spoke up. "He's the Captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command."

Murmurs passed between the other two soldiers behind the lead one. Sazh narrowed his eyes slightly. He had a bad feeling about this.

The sound of heavy footsteps running up to the group caused them all to look behind them. A lone Guardian Command soldier ran up to them. She saluted the former l'Cies the moment she stopped in front of them. Hope glanced at Sazh but said nothing.

"Sir. Ma'am. Sir," the new soldier said looking at Sazh, Vanille and Hope. She nodded to each of them. "The Captain wishes to see you."

The former l'Cies looked at each other. The lead soldier of the trio behind them clutched at his rifle tightly. Before the man could say anything, the female soldier turned her helmeted head to the soldier. "You are dismissed Private." Her voice was as cold as steel.

"You don't have the authority," the lead soldier sneered. Sazh's mouth twisted in disgust at the smugness coming from the man.

"I don't," the female soldier said. "But the Captain does. Those were his orders."

The lead soldier growled. Hope slowly reached for his boomerang.

"Dismissed Private!" the female soldier said again, this time more forcefully.

Jade green eyes darted back and forth between the two soldiers. Both of them glared at each other in silence with the former l'Cies caught in between. Vanille balled her fist, her contained magic now starting to pool into the palm of her hand. At the first sign of trouble, Vanille was ready to throw up a Protect around them. What happened after that, was anyone's guess.

"Understood," the lead soldier grumbled. "_Ma'am_." The unit of Meridian Guardian Command soldiers took their leave.

Vanille breathed in relief, the magic in her grasp dissipating.

"This way please." The female Guardian Command soldier motioned for the former l'Cies to follow her. She turned her back on them and walked towards a structure on the far end of town. A brightly painted sign at the top of the building identified it as the base for the Guardian Command.

Looking back at the unit of soldiers slowly fading behind them, Sazh nodded to the younger ones to do as the lady said. For now they would follow this woman. The previous unit of Guardian Command soldiers went back to their regular patrol of the settlement without a single glance back. The townsfolk also went back to their regular business as well. The stares weren't as obvious now, but they still lingered as the trio of former l'Cies followed behind the female Guardian Command soldier.

Upon reaching the base, Sazh, Vanille and Hope were ushered inside and directed to the top floor. Unlike the preassembled steel buildings already present in New Oerba, a remnant of the Pulsian village's past, the buildings in Meridian were strictly composed of wood. Not as endurable as steel but it was just as strong for the settlement's most immediate needs. The Gran Pulse trees were hardier than that of Cocoon, more fibrous in nature giving the wood its strength.

Sazh, Vanille and Hope ended up in a large office with windows overlooking the town. In the middle of the room was a desk made of dark wood, stacks of papers covering the surface, waiting to be completed. A leather arm chair faced in the opposite direction on the other side of the desk, its back facing the former l'Cies.

"Sir, I have brought them as requested," the female Guardian Command soldier stated.

"Thank you Lieutenant," a voice said, the owner hidden behind the massive leather chair. "You are dismissed."

The female Guardian Command soldier saluted before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her with a soft click. Soon silence filled the air, leaving the former l'Cies waiting in nervous anticipation over the identity of their host. For some inexplicable reason, the voice sounded vaguely familiar to Hope. The silver haired boy picked at his brain for the very reason. But before the answer could come to him, the captain's chair swivelled around to face them.

The former l'Cies gaped at the person sitting before them.

"You..."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The __Bakunawa__, also known as __Bakonawa__, __Baconaua__, or __Bakonaua__, is a deity in Philippine mythology that is often represented as a gigantic sea serpent. It is believed to be the god of the underworld and is often considered to be the cause of eclipses. It is said that during certain times of the year, the Bakunawa arises from the ocean and proceeds to swallow the moon whole._

_Meridian is American meaning 'middle' or 'center'._

_I don't claim to know anything about trees and what makes one stronger than another. But for the purposes of this chapter, let's just say the Gran Pulse trees are better for building structures. :P_


	38. Past Lives

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. For everyone who took a guess at who the mystery person was, you're all wrong. XD But at least you tried. :P_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Hahaha. You should know me by now Riku91. I love torturing you all with cliffhangers. XD The mysterious person at the end of the previous chapter is revealed in this one, and it's not who you may think. :P As for the townspeople, yeah, people can be silly at times, so caught up in their own fears they are blinded to things. Thanks for the comment! Here is the next chapter! :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 38: Past Lives ~ ***

_Ice crystallized, the fifth entering the clash in an explosion of cold,_

_The unity of Etro's power as the scripts foretold._

_Two becoming one, joined yet bearing separate strengths,_

_Proving, to save the world, the Goddess would go to any lengths._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"L-Lieutenant Amodar!" Serah's eyes were wide with disbelief. Of all the people she thought she'd never see again, Amodar was among them. And yet, here the man was, standing in the doorway of the half crumbled house that the former l'Cies used as home base.

"It's just Captain now Serah," Amodar said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

The last time Serah saw Amodar was before she was branded and the Purge. Since then, she hadn't heard a single thing about the soldier and assumed he was either killed or amongst those still missing when Cocoon crystallized. Though at this point, many survivors had given up on the missing and accepted the fact that they were probably dead.

"Captain?" Serah said in surprise.

Amodar nodded. "I'm the Captain of the Meridian Guardian Command."

Captain Amodar was slimmer than Serah remembered. And there were more lines on his face betraying his age. But Amodar's frame was still the towering six foot one gate of muscle that Serah had grown accustomed to in all the years she'd known the man. He could easily bench press the youngest Farron one handed if he decided, something he often joked about whenever Lightning was within earshot. Though his uniform had changed, he still wore his shoulder pauldrons, with the glowing bars signifying his rank. Like Lightning's, the bars on Amodar's shoulder pads remained lit, despite the fall of Cocoon and the disappearance of the fal'Cies. All in all, Serah stood in awe of the man she looked up to like a part of the family.

Fang, on the other hand, was not impressed in the least.

"I send ya guys ta get supplies, and ya brin' back a bunch of soldiers?" The Pulsian huntress narrowed her eyes at Amodar and the unit of soldiers behind him. "What did ya do? Blow somethin' up and they followed ya here ta arrest the rest of us?"

Amodar laughed heartily, holding his stomach. "So this is the Fang I've been hearing all about. I saw you on the vids back during the Purge, didn't I? You gave us soldiers a run for our money." Amodar laughed again.

Serah squeaked, latching onto Fang's arm the moment the warrior picked up her spear. "Fang don't!" Serah said in a panic. "He's a good soldier! He won't hurt us!" Serah turned to look at Amodar, pleading with her eyes. "You're not here to hurt us, right Sir?"

Fang eyed Amodar critically. The man looked like all the other soldiers she had come across before. All except Lightning that is. Amodar had a fair size on her, she would give him that, but that meant little when it came to fighting against the Pulsian huntress. Fang had sent bigger men flying into walls before. The huntress was not worried in the least should a brawl break out.

Fang raised an eyebrow at Serah. "Ya know this bloke Serah?"

Sazh cringed. Standing outside with Amodar's men, he'd have to be deaf not to hear Fang's comment. Had Amodar been any other captain, or soldier for that matter, Fang would have probably ended up in some brig for the implied insult. Then again, it would take a lot more than Amodar and his current unit of soldiers to accomplish that feat.

"Fang! Show some respect!" the younger Farron scolded. "Lieutenant-"

"Captain," Amodar corrected the pinkette.

"I mean, Captain Amodar is Claire's superior."

"Was," Amodar said with a resigned chuckle. "Lightning has long since left my command and gone on to much more… exciting things." A pause. "She was quite the TV star in Palumpolum during the Purge I hear. She apparently met the Primarch back then too." Amodar winked.

Silence.

Fang burst out laughing, the Oerban laughing until she cried. "Yer alright old man," Fang said with a grin. She wiped away a stray tear.

"I guess that means I pass then," Amodar said returning the grin.

Serah breathed in relief when Fang set her spear down.

"So how's my favourite sergeant doing?" Amodar questioned, peeking inside the house. "Keeping her nose out of trouble I hope?"

Fang and Serah's expressions darkened, both of them averting their gazes, falling silent. Amodar narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Snow is supposed to be with you too, isn't he? How's he doing?"

Amodar was again met with silence and averted looks. He frowned. For ones so young, they certainly looked like they'd seen enough horrors to fill many lifetimes. A groan drew the captain's attention to the left side of the house, to a bed where a familiar mop of blonde hair was visible above the blanket. Brown eyes widened.

"Corporal! See to that man immediately!"

"Sir!" Corporal Kayson Jase immediately dashed passed her commanding officer, with her field supplies tucked neatly in the bag hanging off of her shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Fang immediately reached for her weapon again the moment the Corporal took a step forward.

"It's alright Fang," Vanille said holding onto her arm. When they returned from Meridian, Vanille immediately went to Fang's side. Fang had become very weary of soldiers, with all of the incidents that followed after they awakened from crystal sleep. With the arrival of Amodar and his men, Vanille expected trouble.

"They're here to help."

Fang made no other move to intercept the soldier at Vanille's behest. But even so, she kept a close eye on this Corporal of Amodar's. They had already been betrayed by the Guardian Command from their own town. Who was to say the Meridian's Guardian Command would be any different? Superior of Lightning's or not, Fang would take them out in an instant if they dared to harm her family.

"Where's Lightning?"

Fang made a fist.

Serah clasped her hands together tightly in front of her. She nodded in the direction of the camp fire inside the house. "She's over there."

The moment Amodar laid eyes on his former charge, the older man took off running into the house. He crouched down next to Lightning, his face twisted in disbelief and shock. Amodar gritted his teeth, gently resting a hand on Lightning's cheek. How had one of the strongest soldiers he knew fallen to this?

Fang was surprised to see how caring Amodar was of Lightning. Amodar's fondness towards the pinkette was very much like that of a father's fondness towards their daughter. Seeing that, Fang was starting to reconsider her initial assessment of the man.

"Corporal," Amodar's voice boomed. "When you're done with Mr. Villiers over there, I'll need you to take a look at Sergeant Lightning over here as well."

"Yes Sir!"

"Greer. Waite."

"Sir!" The two soldiers outside answered in unison.

"Stand watch outside while I have a chat with Fang and the others, about what's really been going on as of late."

"Sir!"

Amodar moved his gaze from the doorless entrance to the former l'Cies gathered inside. "You're going to tell me everything that you know. The truth. And not that propaganda nonsense those Sanctum extremists have been spouting since Cocoon turned to crystal."

The former l'Cies looked to Fang. Fang looked to Serah.

"Serah." Fang's voice was firm and commanding. "Can he be trusted?"

Pale blue eyes drifted between Fang and Amodar. On the surface, Fang's question was simple enough. But the youngest Farron knew there was more to Fang's words. The Pulsian wasn't just asking if Amodar was trust worthy. No, she was asking ifAmodar would endanger them if he knew the truth?

Serah looked at Fang straight in the eye. "We can trust him," she said.

Amodar smiled at Serah in appreciation.

"Alright," Fang said, satisfied with the pinkette's response. Her gaze drifted to the medic currently attending to Snow. "How about her?" Fang nodded at Corporal Jase.

"I've known these men and women since I served with the Bodhum Security Regiment," Amodar stated. "I trust them with my life."

Fang nodded, taking a deep breath. She would never tell anyone this, but Fang was greatly relieved to be able to confide their issues in someone else, someone outside of the former l'Cies group. Their allies were too far and too few, and to know that there was one more person who would soon know the truth, put Fang at ease. A tiny bit at least.

"Now that it's been settled, ya better get all cozy Captain," Fang said with a smirk. "'Cause boy, do we have a story ta tell ya."

* * *

"Fal'Cie be damned!" Amodar cursed under his breath. "I should have known something like this was happening. Things were way too quiet."

As a seasoned soldier with many years of experience under his belt, Amodar knew when things were amiss. It was almost like he had developed a sixth sense for it. So when the Sanctum started showing up in Bodhum before the Purge started, he started to feel uneasy. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it. And he wasn't disappointed. But when that uneasy feeling started to rear its ugly head again a few weeks ago, Amodar had initially brushed it off as a bad case of indigestion. He still had yet to adjust to the local food, even a year later, which made it the logical culprit of that feeling. Never did he realize it would be something like this.

Amodar gritted his teeth.

"Rydgea's been hailing all settlements for weeks now," Sazh said. "How is it he missed yours?"

The former l'Cies and Amodar sat on the floor of the half destroyed house in a loose circle, all except for Serah, who sat next to Snow on his bed. Fang and Vanille sat near Amodar and Lightning by the campfire with Sazh and Hope filling in the spots in between. Serah had cooked her amazing stew once again, each of them eating their own portion as they talked.

Amodar sighed. "Our communications equipment was never reliable, spotty at best. But a few weeks ago, one of our boys had a bit too much to drink one night and ended up having… a little accident."

"Let me guess," Snow said, his voice hoarser than normal. The blonde sentinel now sat up in bed, his skin not so pale anymore. "That accident involved your only radio."

Corporal Jase left Snow's side to examine Lightning.

Amodar nodded, brows creasing. "We received the initial hail from New Oerba, about that attack with those tainted creatures. But then the accident happened and we haven't been able to fix the radio since."

"But what about your engineers?" Hope said, frowning. "Every settlement has at least one of them."

"Yeah." Amodar almost snorted. "Same night of the accident, our sole engineer came down with a bad case of food poisoning, or so I was told. Now I'm starting to wonder just what kind of _food poisoning_ he got considering he's still bed ridden."

Fang's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Sounds fishy ta me."

"Probably is as both the soldier in the accident and our head doctor are former Sanctum."

Fang's head immediately whipped towards Corporal Kayson Jase. Her hand immediately grabbed for her spear on the ground next to her. Amodar intercepted her hand.

"Relax," Amodar said. "They are not Sanctum."

The former l'Cies relaxed visibly, but Fang still remained on guard. Emerald eyes watched the medic like a hawk despite Amodar's words.

"How much ex-PSICOM are we talking about here?" Sazh questioned hesitantly.

"Among my ranks?" Amodar's brows furled as he made a mental head count. "Close to half."

Serah bit her lip. The memory of Sanctum soldiers shooting at her and Snow when they flew to the Pulse Vestige immediately came to mind. Bullets tore through the air showering them in lead. Rifles popped louder than exploding kernels of pop corn. The pursuit was relentless. Orders were to shoot to kill, and ask questions later. Serah shivered at the thought of what would have happened had PSICOM got to her before Lightning and Snow had.

A large arm wrapped around Serah's shoulders. Snow's weak squeeze was both comforting and reassuring despite the gentle giant's continuing recovery. Serah had to hand it to the Corporal though, the girl knew her stuff. Both she and Vanille watched over Snow as Corporal Jase did her thing, Kayson even teaching them a thing or two about medicine. It was very refreshing.

Snow would make a full recovery with another couple of weeks of rest. As a precaution, the Corporal left a small cache of potions with Vanille and Serah, as well as other medicinal items. For any normal person, that bundle would have been enough to last them a year. But for the former l'Cies and the amount of battles they'd fought recently, that supply would probably only last them two more battles, maybe three.

"You mentioned a tablet before," Amodar said, breaking Serah out of her thoughts.

"Yep!" Vanille replied. "It's over there."

Vanille pointed to the broken table to the group's left. It had been pushed over to the side of the house to accommodate Amodar and their current seating arrangement. In the middle of the table, propped up on one of the backpacks was the Tablet of the Eidolons, as translated by Fang and Vanille.

The tablet itself was no bigger than the size of a standard sheet of paper but as thick as Serah's arm. Pulsian text was carved into both sides of the stone tablet, surprising everyone with its legibility and fine penmanship. Despite being written in an older Pulsian dialect, Fang and Vanille were still able to make out the gist of the text with Bhakti's help.

"Can we defeat this Tainted thing with it?" Amodar asked. By the look on his face, he didn't seem very hopeful.

"Maybe," Fang said.

Amodar raised an eyebrow.

"We've been able to translate it the best we could, and have some idea of what it says, but…" Sazh trailed off. He looked at his food.

"But?" Amodar said.

"We're still not sure what it all means," Vanille said quietly. She poked at the stew in her bowl with her spoon. "I have Bhakti searching his records for old Pulsian texts, but it's taking a bit longer than we expected." Vanille leaned forward, closer to Amodar. "He's… a bit slow," she whispered to the man.

There was a series of beeps on the far side of the room, causing everyone to look at the source. Bhakti, sitting next to the Tablet of the Eidolons on the legless table, stared at the group. Amodar was no engineer, but even he could have sworn the little robot narrowed its eyes – at least what he thought were eyes – at Vanille.

"Don't be talking back to me now mister," Vanille said wagging a finger at her little robot. "You know it's true. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

A few more beeps, ones that almost sounded annoyed to the Captain of the Meridian Guardian Command. Amodar blinked. "What is that… exactly?" he asked to no one in particular.

Hope chuckled. "That's Bhakti," the silver haired teen answered. He took another bite of stew before continuing. "Think of him as the predecessor to Datalogs."

"Him?" Amodar's eyebrows went up.

"Bhakti!" Vanille exclaimed, rising to her feet. She stopped her foot. "That's rude!"

More beeping.

"Apologize right now young man!" Vanille had her hands on her hips, leaning forward to scowl at the tin can.

"I see," was all Amodar could say.

"Sir," Corporal Jase said.

Amodar turned to look at his Corporal.

"I've done all that I can for her Sir," Corporal Jase said as she packed up her things. "And that was to say, not much. I've never seen anything like this before." Kayson shook her head. "It's like this thing… is a parasite, eating its host from the inside out."

"It's far worse than some parasite," Fang spat bitterly. Clenched fists shook.

Amodar sent Fang a cautious glance before turning back to his subordinate. "Thank you Corporal. Please wait for me outside with the others."

Corporal Jase nodded and rose to her feet. With a nod to all of the former l'Cies, she joined the rest of her unit outside.

"How much longer will you be staying here?" Amodar questioned.

"Until the big oaf is healed up properly an' we can move again," Fang replied. Fang glanced at Snow.

"And Lightning?" Amodar's gaze settled on his former protégé again.

"We'll take care of her," Hope said. "We always protect one of our own."

Amodar nodded, seeing the maturity in the eyes of the young boy. Without a doubt, this group of people had been through a lot. Survivors, all of them were. Fighters too. And if there was anyone Amodar would bet his gil on to save the world again, it would be them.

"I'll make sure you're fully supplied before you head off," Amodar said. On top of the supplies he'd arrange for them, Amodar would see to it that all of the former l'Cies weapons were fully upgraded. The moment he entered this broken house, he spied Lightning's prized gunblade off to the side. It was almost wrecked beyond recognition. Never did he think it would ever get this badly damaged.

"It's the least I can do considering all you've been through."

"While we much appreciate this Captain," Sazh began. "What we really need is help in fighting against the Tainted."

Amodar sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "We have neither the manpower nor the resources to do that much, let alone to protect our own people," Amodar stated. "And with ex-Sanctum screwing around in the background, we're barely holding together as is."

"But Amodar-" Snow's words were quickly interrupted with a coughing fit. Serah rubbed Snow's back, worry all over her face.

"I know what you're going to say Snow," Amodar said before Snow could interject any further. "But I'm sorry. It's just not possible right now. We-"

"Captain!" Private Tarak Greer rushed into the house panting heavily.

"What is it?" Amodar said rising to his feet in alarm.

"Meridian!" Tarak said breathlessly. "There's smoke coming from Meridian!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I never really got a feel for Amodar's character from the game, so I'm sure in this chapter he seems out of character. Sorry about that._

_I also don't know much about military ranks, so if medics aren't allowed to reach the Corporal rank, for this chapter, they can. XD_

_The names Kayson and Jase are both American meaning Healer._

_Greer is Scottish meaning Watchful or Guardian._

_Waite is English meaning Watchman or Guard._

_Tarak is Indian (Sanskrit) for Protector._


	39. And We All Fall Down

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Admittedly, Bhakti is a favorite character of mine and I couldn't but show him in the story. You'll see him a bit more in the next few chapters. :) _

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! :) Hope may not have actually met Amodar face to face, but he was around Bodhum when Amodar was patrolling and such. Considering Amodar and Lightning were chatting nearby during the fireworks that night, I figured he probably heard them but really didn't pay much attention to them. Which is why he couldn't remember who's voice that was when Amodar first spoke back in Meridian. And yes, Bhakti was just precious. I just love the little robot to death. XD As for what's causing smoke in Meridian, you'll just have to read this next chapter. :P Cheers!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 39: And We All Fall Down ~ ***

_Strengths combined, yet ice would break like glass,_

_The shadow stronger than any class,_

_Large enough to strike down Etro's messengers of light,_

_Truly revealing their horrible plight._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"Private!" Captain Amodar yelled.

"Sir!" Private Tarak Greer answered.

"Bring the chocobos out front! We leave the moment they're ready!"

"Yes, Sir!" Greer darted around back, followed by the rest of his unit. With one last glance at the former l'Cies, Amodar left the house to join his men.

Fang gritted her teeth. Her gaze was focused skywards, where plumes of black smoke rose like onyx towers. Even through the half patched roof, she could see them, a black smear across flawless blue. She reached for her spear.

"Hope! Vanille! Grab the chocobos. Yer wit' me."

Snow staggered off the bed to his feet.

"S-Snow?" Serah looked at the Sentinel, startled.

"An' where do ya think yer goin'?" Fang grabbed Snow's arm before he could move any further.

"They need our help!" Snow responded through clenched teeth. He had a hand on his bandaged chest. "I'm coming with you."

"Not in that condition yer not." Emerald eyes narrowed at blue ones.

"Fang!" Amodar shouted. The Captain of the Meridian Guardian Command popped into view in the doorless entryway, already on his chocobo. The rest of his unit was next to him, also on their mounts. "We're going ahead!"

"We'll be right behind ya," the Pulsian said with a nod. Fang turned back to Snow as Amodar's group took off towards Meridian.

"Fang, I can do this. Let me help!" Snow breathed heavily, sweat drizzling down the side of his brow. The pain in his chest worsened with each forced breath, but the Sentinel refused to succumb to his current weakness.

"An' fight wit' what hero?" Fang pushed back on Snow's arm, the blonde giant stumbling backwards into the bed frame behind him. He toppled onto the mattress flat on his back with a grunt.

"Ya have no magic, an' no weapon," Fang said towering over the injured man. Serah was already at Snow's side, helping him to sit up slowly.

"That Corporal of Amodar's may have patched ya up, but yer still in no condition ta be fightin' yet." The Pulsian turned her head to the doorway at the sound of squawking. Hope and Vanille stood in front of the broken house with three chocobos ready to go.

"And you are?" Blue eyes bore into emerald ones.

"I'm not the one who can barely keep my balance right now," Fang retorted.

"Fang! I can do this! Let me come with you!"

The huntress shook her head. "No Snow. Not this time."

Sazh could only watch from the sidelines as the argument between Fang and Snow escalated. Bhakti also watched the scene next to the gunner, in silence. Like Snow, Sazh would be sitting out this fight. And just like Snow, he was also weaponless and could no longer wield magic. While Sazh understood Snow's yearning to get back into action, to get back at the bastards that caused them all so much pain, what Fang was saying wasn't wrong. The blonde man was simply not fit for much right now, especially fighting. But telling Snow to stay back and do nothing was like telling a fish not to breathe water.

"You can't tell me what to do Fang." Snow rose to his feet shakily. "You're not Lightning!"

Serah's eyes went wide. If looks could kill, Fang would have surely slain her fiancé multiple times over. The youngest Farron had never seen such rage before, on Fang's face of all people. Sure Fang could get aggressive and scary at times, but the look of utter hatred on her face right now was absolutely demonic. Serah flinched as Snow went sailing past her in the air, falling back onto the bed once more.

Fang lowered her extended leg. "Yer right," she growled. "I'm not Lightnin.'" Fang's hand flung backwards, a lone finger pointing at the pinkette on the other side of the room. "Lightnin' is over there fightin' for her life, while the idiot in front of me is tryin' ta throw away his."

Snow glared at the Pulsian, teeth grinding. His chest throbbed painfully, no doubt the result of Fang's kick to his solar plexus.

"We can't all go dashin' off ta the rescue." Fang drew her spear. The pointed edge of her weapon was an inch away from Snow's throat. Serah cowered slightly.

"If we do, who's gonna protect Light? Huh? Did ya think of that?"

Snow glanced in Lightning's direction. The soldier still lay immobile by the camp fire, shivering.

"If Light was in my place, what do ya think she'd say ta that?"

Snow closed his eyes and turned his face away. His hands clenched into fists.

"Snow…" Serah said softly.

"Stay back jus' this once Snow," Fang said turning to the doorway. Vanille and Hope waited nervously outside on their respecting chocobos.

"If anythin' happens ta us, yer the only one wit' Sazh who could protect Serah an' Sunshine." Fang looked over her shoulder. "So do us all a favour. Protect them an' leave the rest ta us, yeah?"

* * *

Hope glimpsed at Vanille, the redhead riding beside him on her own chocobo. Fang led the trio, just three strides in front of them as they darted towards the Meridian settlement. The former l'Cies could just make out Amodar's group ahead of them in the distance.

The silver haired boy opened his mouth to shout at the other Ravager and Medic, but a glance back from Fang made him rethink that idea. Hope sighed when Fang looked forward again, just a bit startled at how well the Pulsian huntress was able to perceive things around her. A tap on his arm made Hope jump.

Vanille looked at him with a small smile. _They'll be alright_, she mouthed.

Hope gave Vanille a nod in acknowledgement. He turned his gaze forward again, his brows creasing in a frown. While Vanille's words provided him some reassurance, he couldn't but feel worried. And not about the battle they were surely heading into. Something else nagged at him as they ventured closer to the settlement.

* * *

Lightning stood on a small island in the middle of a milky white sea. Dried, red grasses swayed in the windless air, occasionally grazing the leather of her boots. The sky's hue was an unsettling violet, flawless in its haunting oppression, without the stain of a cloud in sight. A tower of onyx loomed over the soldier, its pointed edge stabbing into purple like a knife.

"O-Odin…" Lightning spun around the moment she felt a presence tower over hers.

Odin merely regarded his battle partner silently, his gaze moving from the pinkette to the onyx pillar looming over them both. Unlike his previous appearance, Odin was now almost completely black, white flesh matching that of his armor with the exception of his face. Only half of his original face remained, the right side white and the left side crystal black. Lightning followed his gaze and looked at the onyx tower again.

Symbols marked the tower like before, carved deeply into the black stone. At the top, where the Shadowed Four's symbols were, Kokko's symbol was now scorched white, along with two other symbols which Lightning could only assume represented Kerberos and the third of the Shadowed Four they just fought. The fourth symbol however, was illuminated faintly, in a bluish hue. The fifth and final symbol, which overpowered the Shadowed Four's symbols, was also alight, burning in a deep purple haze. Lightning narrowed her eyes at this.

The unsheathing of a blade.

Lightning instantly drew her gunblade in reaction, her attention quickly darting to Odin before again following his line of sight. To their left, the milky water began to ripple. Seconds later, white exploded upwards, Odin immediately covering Lightning with his shield, protecting her from the onslaught. Liquid white splashed onto the mechanized knight harmlessly.

A distorted gurgle sent a wave of goosebumps popping up on the skin of Lightning's arms and the back of her neck. The moment Odin pulled his shield away, the grip on Lightning's weapon tightened in anticipation. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

* * *

"Watch out!" Hope gripped a bunch of yellow feathers in white knuckled fists as the bird sharply swerved to the right. Vanille's ride did the same, pulling a sharp left to avoid Fang and her chocobo, who stopped abruptly in front of them.

"Fang!" Vanille scolded, her chocobo pulling a 360 degree turn to face forward after the near collision. "That was dangerous! Warn us next time before you do that!"

Vanille's chocobo squawked in agreement, along with Hope's.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked, after calming his rapidly beating heart. He watched as Fang jumped off of her chocobo and knelt on the ground, examining it.

"Fang?" Vanille tilted her head to the side in confusion. Amodar and his unit were long out of sight now.

Emerald eyes narrowed. Fang placed her hand on the ground, in the imprint of a creature's foot print in the soil. Where the grass had once grown, withered remains of the greenery now lay squished in the mud. Or rather, dust. Wherever this particular creature stepped, a tainted l'Cie by Fang's assumption, it sucked the life out of everything it touched. But only this one creature.

Hope looked to Vanille who merely shrugged in response. The red head didn't know what Fang was up to either, and could only stare in silence until her fellow Oerban said something.

Fang's gaze moved to the side, where she spied other tracks leading in the same direction as the first pair. But unlike the first pair, the other creatures, probably more tainted l'Cies, merely stamped the grass into the dirt as they walked by. The pressed grass in the other tracks retained its vitality aside from being crumpled. But what did that mean? Why was the first one different?

"Fang?" Vanille repeated again, frowning. If Meridian was really under attack, they shouldn't be wasting time here staring at the grass. People could be dying. "What is it?"

"Somethin's not right," Fang said, visibly bothered. She rose to her feet, still staring at the ground. She looked up and down the grass, her eyes still focused on the different pair of tracks. "This-"

_SHRIIIIIIIIEK!_

The ground shook beneath their feet, Fang crashing to the ground on her hands and knees from the violent rumble. Vanille and Hope were thrown from their chocobos and the trio's rides took off squawking in a panic in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" Vanille exclaimed, still on her stomach yet reaching out to the fleeing chocobos vainly.

Hope groaned next to her, rubbing his hip, the one he landed on when the chocobo threw him off. "I'm beginning to hate those birds," he grumbled. It felt like the journey to New Bresha all over again.

"Is everyone one al-"

Screaming.

The former l'Cies looked in the direction of the sound, that being in the direction of Meridian. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

In the distance, just over the next few hills where Meridian lay, a pillar of tainted energy, large enough to encompass the entire settlement, shot up into the sky. Hope cringed, feeling its twisted corruption even from here, like tendrils of writhing numbness curling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't need to have Fang and Vanille's abilities to know that was a bad sign. Hope shuddered uncontrollably. Was this what Lightning felt since becoming branded?

Vanille trembled violently, hugging herself as if caught in the middle of a horrible snow storm. She closed her eyes in a weak attempt to quell the fear spreading within. This was the strongest feeling of corruption she had ever felt localized in one place before. Never had they come across such a thing, even when they jumped into the fray to defeat Kokko. Not even tainted Lightning gave off this immense feeling of utter despair and helplessness.

"W-what is that?" Hope shivered. His skin was absolutely crawling right now. Hope mimicked Vanille, rubbing his arms with his hands.

Fang snarled, gritting her teeth. She rose to her feet with her spear in hand. "I think ya know what that is," she growled. "We need ta get ta Meridian now!" Fang took off running.

"Wait! Fang!" Hope reached out a hand at Fang's retreating figure to no avail. He quickly turned to Vanille when she pulled at his arm.

"We have to stay with her Hope!" the redhead said dragging him to his feet. "We can't lose her or we'll be in big trouble!"

* * *

The former l'Cies back at base camp jumped when they heard the unnatural and distorted shriek. Snow, Serah and Sazh looked up, in the direction of Meridian, a pillar of black energy now visible to the naked eye.

A strangled cry.

Then silence.

Serah spun around to face the source of the sound. "C-Claire?"

All of them stared at the other end of the house. Lightning didn't move. With one look to Sazh, Serah bolted from Snow's bed side to Lightning's side. "Claire?"

Lightning remained silent.

Serah's hand immediately went to Lightning's cheek, the cold and clammy feeling alarming the smaller pinkette immensely. Serah shook Lightning's shoulder. "Claire?"

Nothing.

Not a groan. Not a moan. Not even a grumble.

Nothing.

Icy coldness webbed outwards from the pit of Serah's stomach. Sazh quickly crossed the room to stand next to Serah, waiting to assist the youngest Farron in any way he could. Serah rolled Lightning onto her back, ignoring the way Lightning's arm dropped limply beside her in the movement. Reaching out, she held her hand just above Lightning's nose and mouth and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Tears burned in Serah's eyes as she pressed her ear to Lightning's chest immediately afterwards.

"Serah?" Snow watched in great alarm as Serah checked over Lightning's still form. He remained on the bed, sitting at the edge, his eyes watching Serah like a hawk. Blue eyes were filled with concern and fear.

A muffled sob partially escaped Serah's throat. The youngest Farron was as white as a sheet.

"Ser-"

Serah met Snow's eyes. "It stopped."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ G__reer is Scottish meaning Watchful or is Indian (Sanskrit) for Protector._


	40. The Fight to Live

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_I have a new video up. It's called __**Hope is Number Four**__ and can be found here: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=SkYMNx-c7zM_

_On another note, a huge shoutout goes to my best friend Lily. It's her birthday today. Happy Birthday Lily! ^^_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below: _

_black. dot - Thanks for the comment. ^^ And no, it's not the Shadowed Fifth. There are only four Shadowed Four. ;) But that fifth symbol relates to them. I think as the story continues you'll be able to figure it out. ^^_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the comment. :) Here be the next chapter, like you've all been waiting for. ;) I'm not sure this one ends in a better cliffhanger or not as compared to the last chapter, but I'll leave that for you to decide. Hehe._

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review. ^^ I know that question has been on a lot of people's minds. Just what exactly has stopped? It will definitely be made clear in this chapter. ;) As for what that fifth symbol is, you'll find out as the story progresses. I won't say anything more than that. XD Here's the next chapter! :)_

_**Warning:**There is some graphic scenes and mild language ahead. If you like neither of those, now would be the time to close your browser or go to another page. You have been warned!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 40: The Fight to Live ~ ***

_The invisible became visible, the sixth joining into the fray,_

_The innocence of the Goddess, had come to stay,_

_Desiring nothing more than to protect his own,_

_And to take on the Goddess' mistake, for her to atone._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"No! No! No! Don't do this to me Claire!" With shaking hands and blurring tears, Serah leaned forward, pinched Lightning's nose close, and sealed the soldier's mouth with her own.

A breath. And then another.

Sazh began chest compressions.

"Claire!" Serah screamed, her voice cracking. "Fight it Claire! Fight it!"

* * *

"What in the Maker is that!"

Hope stood at the edge of Meridian, hunched over trying to catch his breath. With his hands on his knees, he craned his neck to get a better glimpse of the situation. Not that he had to strain much to see it. All of them could see it. All of them were frozen by the sight of it.

* * *

"C'mon soldier, don't give up on us now!" Sazh's heart pounded in his chest, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Serah forced another two breaths into Lightning's lungs, the youngest Farron barely seeing what she was doing through all of the tears. Yet that didn't stop her frantic attempts to get Lightning breathing again. The moment Serah pulled back, Sazh went back to chest compressions.

* * *

Vanille felt like she was back in Orphan's Cradle all over again. The settlement before her right now, was not the same one that she, Hope and Sazh had visited earlier on in the day. Far from it.

The space within the pillar of taint was twisted, fractured, and disjointed. The settlement itself was broken into smaller, house size pieces, many of them suspended in the air at different heights circling the area like a planet orbiting the sun. People, screaming and moaning and writhing, faded in and out of existence, one instant a solid mass and then in the next, a shimmering ghostly wisp of their former selves. It was surreal.

In the middle of the settlement was the only piece of ground which remained intact. There, standing in a rough circular pattern were tainted l'Cies, tainted Leyaks by the look of them. Vanille would never forget what those ugly beasts looked like, not after the prank Fang tried to pull as kids. Even as their skin twisted and was jagged like rock, and short stubby wings now looked like a row of flesh tearing claws, Leyaks always bared human-like teeth, something which made Vanille shiver even now.

The tainted Leyaks danced around in an almost ritualistic rhythm, all of them - which were in the double digits and counting - circling a summoning rune under their feet. In the middle of them looked to be a tainted Enki, with the bodies of soldiers and civilians at its feet. Vanille gasped, goosebumps popping up along her bare flesh. The tainted Enki was swallowing bodies whole.

* * *

Snow was on his knees, on the opposite side of Lightning from Serah and Sazh. Pain and weakness pushed aside, he watched as the others worked feverishly to revive their still leader. His massive hands clenched into fists and then unclenched, only to clench again and repeat the process. He had to do something. He needed to do something! But there was nothing he could do. He could only watch and pray that Lightning would pull through this. To lose her now-

No.

Snow would not think about that.

Lightning would not die here. Not if they could do anything about it!

* * *

Fang dove to the right, narrowly missing a blast of tainted magic. She was already a quarter of the way into the settlement, leaping from one disjointed floating island to another, despite the oppressive weight of the tainted corruption overwhelming the area. The Pulsian huntress felt sick to her stomach. The taint lingered in the air she breathed, and saturated the ground she ran across. Fang swore she could even taste the foulness of corruption on her tongue every time she inhaled a breath. Yet she continued forward, disemboweling the tainted Alraunes which slinked into her path. She could not stop, not until every last tainted l'Cie here was dead.

Like all tainted l'Cies, the tainted Alraunes were nothing more than lumps of corrupted, twisted rock. Their once colourful bodies were now a mottled combination of grey, black and white. Their red eyes were in centre of their petal adorned heads. Stony petals twisted to form a cone, glowing a purple shimmer, before opening up like a blooming flower expelling its magical corruption.

Fang dove forward, somersaulting to miss an orb of tainted magic flung her way. Rolling to her feet a second later, she brought down her spear on the nearest tainted flower and punctured its red eye. The tainted l'Cie squealed and shrieked, finally succumbing with violent shudder before turning to ash.

"Fang! Look out!"

Fang's head snapped up in time to see three tainted Alraunes go airborne, launching themselves at her.

* * *

"You're a fighter Claire! I know you are!" Serah sobbed, roughly trying to wipe her away tears with the back of her hand. But in place of those she rubbed away, more tears fell. "So fight it! Don't leave me!"

Serah leaned forward to breathe for Lightning again.

* * *

Something bright yellow whirled past Fang, catching one of the airborne tainted Alraunes straight in the red eye. As the first of the three disintegrated, the last two were ensnared by wires before being pulled to the ground in front of her with an audible crack. Fang made quick work of the struggling tainted l'Cies before turning to look over her shoulder. Vanille and Hope came bounding up to her.

Digging her toes under Hope's fallen boomerang, Fang launched the weapon into the air with her foot. Hope snatched it out of the air with nimble reflexes, skidding to a stop next to her.

"Sorry we're late," Hope said breathlessly. His left wrist, the part where his brand used to be, ached horribly. Hope did his best to ignore it.

"What took ya?" Fang forced a grin but quickly frowned when she noticed how pale the younger ones were. It was, without a doubt, an effect of the tainted barrier.

Being a Yun, Fang had a natural immunity, a partial one at least, to the effects of the taint. Hope and Vanille weren't so fortunate. Thankfully however, the taint could not be spread in this manner. All the barrier did was siphon off the strength and will of those caught inside, making them easier prey for the tainted l'Cies. If any of the townsfolk had a chance at surviving this ordeal, the barrier had to come down. Fast.

But before either Hope or Vanille could say anything further, they were all knocked off their feet and sent tumbling to the ground in various states of disarray.

A distorted sneer.

Fang looked up in a daze, a tainted Rangda looking down at her.

* * *

Bhakti, who had been silent all this time, suddenly lit up like a beacon. _Danger! Danger! Alert! Alert! _read the little robot's holographic screen. Blaring beeps overpowered the sound of stifled sobs.

Snow and Sazh's heads jerked up at the robot's beepings, both of them quickly looking at each other. Serah was oblivious to the sound, still frantically trying to resuscitate her sister. Snow rose to his feet, stumbling a few steps before righting himself on a chair nearby. Gritting his teeth, Snow staggered over to the door-less entrance of the crumbled house. Evening would be falling soon, within the next couple of hours by Snow's estimate. But aside from the setting sun and the ruins of wrecked houses surrounding them, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yet Bhakti was still going nuts, making as much noise as possible rolling around in circles.

Snow looked back at Sazh, shrugging his shoulders when their eyes met. At this point, Bhakti rolled up to Snow and circled his feet, beeping as if Cocoon was falling again.

"Bhatki," Snow said, the robot now ramming into his boots to get his attention. "There's nothing there buddy." Snow looked up and gestured to their surroundings. "It's just a bunch of rock and some crumbled bu-"

One of the ruined houses nearby collapsed in on itself. Snow narrowed his eyes at the dust cloud rising from the debris. It was then Bhakti went quiet, the robot also peering at the cloud of dust eight houses down from them. Serah's sobbing was heard again in the background.

When the dust settled, all that remained was the ruins of the collapsed house. It looked no more different than before aside from some moving rocks and-

Wait.

Moving rocks?

Snow took two steps out of base camp and squinted at the newly collapsed house. Part of the rubble turned in his direction.

Shit.

Bhakti beeped at Snow's feet, one sole word on his holoscreen now.

_Run._

* * *

The tainted Rangda opened its mouth wide, yellowed teeth visible for Fang up close. Leaning its head back, a small cyclone of wind began collecting in its throat. Fang shook her head, only making her throbbing head worse. Her vision ebbed between blurred and clear. The wind continued to collect in the tainted l'Cie's mouth, the Pulsian realizing it was the same attack which knocked them all off of their feet in the first place.

Fang struggled to her hands and knees, a feeble attempt at best, as her body only half obeyed her. How the tainted l'Cie was able to summon a tainted Aeroga, Fang did not know. What she did know was that she wished she had her normal strength back. Fang cursed herself for the lack of it at this moment.

None of this made sense. All the tainted l'Cies they had faced before resorted to physical attacks when confronted. It was only the Shadowed Four who seemed to have elemental magic as well. But these tainted l'Cies were different. They could wield magic, magic that was a lot more powerful than it should be. Unfortunately, Fang had little time to ponder such things. In that instant, the tainted Rangda lurched forward to hurl its next attack at them, at point blank range.

* * *

Snow slowly retreated back into their half crumbled house. The rubble followed his movements the entire way, just staring. "Uh guys," Snow said softly, yet urgently. He clenched a fist. "We need to move. Now."

Sazh looked up in alarm.

"We got company."

"How many?" Sazh said, in the middle of more chest compressions. He quickly dropped his gaze downwards. Lightning still had yet to respond to their attempts to revive her.

"Just one," Snow said. "A big one."

* * *

Bullets ripped through the air over Fang's head. Fang immediately dropped to the ground on her stomach, covering her head with her hands. The tainted Rangda's red eye, which was on its stomach, exploded in a burst of red flesh, black blood splashing on the Oerban much to her disgust. The tainted l'Cie shrieked, forcing Fang to cover her ears as it reverted to ash and disappeared. Heavy boots thudded up to her.

"You alright there, Fang?" Captain Amodar helped Fang to her feet, pressing a glass vial into her hand. "That was a close one."

Fang looked to the side, seeing the remainder of Amodar's unit also assisting Vanille and Hope to their feet. The number of soldiers following the Captain had now increased to ten from its meagre three from before. Just like the former l'Cies, Amodar and his soldiers looked worse for wear: hunched shoulders, forced breaths, and dragging feet. Hope and Vanille downed vials which looked similar to the one in Fang's hand.

"An elixir," Amodar said when she looked at it questioningly.

Rifles raised and the soldiers behind the former l'Cies opened fire.

* * *

"Snow, take over!" Sazh said rising to his feet. The old man scurried around Serah to exchange places with the blonde.

Snow's eyes widened when he realized what Sazh meant. The former Sentinel scrambled around his sobbing fiancé and knelt down next to her. "T-tell me what to do Serah," he said, his voice trembling.

Serah's small hand was dwarfed in his own, but the strength it contained was no laughing matter. The pinkette guide his hand to Lightning's chest, Snow gulping the moment his hand was pressed between her breasts.

"Y-you have to get her heart beating," Serah said with her voice shaking. She quickly positioned his hands appropriately on Lightning's chest before turning back to her sister's face. Tears continued to pour down Serah's cheeks, though shudder and sob as she might, Serah continued to breathe for her sister. Failure was not an option.

* * *

Tainted Leyaks and tainted Alraunes screeched and shrieked as they dissolved under a hail of bullets. This new wave of tainted l'Cies had broken off from the main group, which still surrounded the tainted Enki. Soldiers muttered expletives as the tainted creatures swarmed them like flies around a dead corpse. The tainted Enki, having now devoured all of the human bodies nearby, turned to its tainted comrades.

Opening its large maw, the tainted l'Cie snapped at the nearest tainted Rangda, biting it cleanly in half. Hope slapped a hand over his mouth, doing his best not to vomit. Once the tainted Enki was finished with the first tainted Rangda, it went after another one. And another one. And another one. Its hunger was relentless.

"We have ta stop them!" Fang shouted over the gunfire.

Amodar followed Fang's gaze to the tainted Enki, the tainted beast now starting to glow a purplish colour. That was definitely not a good sign.

Fang downed the contents from the vial in her hand, the spear wielder coughing a few times as a result. Nothing left a bitter taste in your mouth like an elixir did. But as much as she hated those things, she couldn't deny how useful they were in times like now. Fang could already feel her strength returning to her, the moment the Maker awful concoction splashed onto her tongue. Tossing the empty vial to the side, Fang wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before meeting Amodar's eyes.

"Let's wrap this up!"

* * *

Snow sat frozen in his spot, for the first time in a long while, getting a good look at Lightning up close. The last time he'd gotten this close to her was just after the fight in New Bresha, when he'd gone to check on her while she was on watch at the time. From that time to now, Lightning had changed so much. Pale flesh similar to Serah's was now a life eaten black colour. Her skin itself, even through her clothes, was hard as diamond. Even Lightning's hair had lost its vibrance, now a pale pink colour shadowing its former self. Snow could hardly believe this was the same Lightning who would punch him in the face for calling her 'Sis.'

"Claire!"

Serah's words startled Snow out of his thoughts.

"Breathe! Please breathe!" Serah breathed into Lightning's mouth again. "Don't leave! You promised you wouldn't leave again!"

* * *

Fang, Vanille and Hope, along with Amodar and his soldiers, advanced towards the grouping of tainted l'Cies near the center of town. Bullets made quick work of the tainted Leyaks swarming their position, the tainted creature's red eyes on their stomachs similar to that of the tainted Rangdas. Fang, Vanille and Hope focused their attention on the tainted Alraunes in between the other tainted l'Cies, as their red eyes were a bit more protected by their petals and not as easy to reach.

Hope sliced at a lunging tainted Alraune, using his boomerang like a scimitar. Fang and Vanille were nearby, making similar work of their opponents. Despite their efforts, it still wasn't enough. Two orbs of tainted magic sent Hope stumbling, the corrupted magic bouncing harmlessly off the Shell he had cast on himself earlier. As efficient as their group was, even with Amodar and the support of his soldiers, the sheer amount of tainted l'Cies blocking their path slowed down their running advance into a stumbling walk.

And within thirty meters of their target, the tainted Enki exploded.

* * *

"Ah hell," Sazh muttered, spotting his target even in the dying sunlight. He'd never forget that ugly mug, even if he tried. Twisted or not, it was not hard for Sazh to identify their intruder as the tainted version of the Enlil. When Vanille and him faced it in the Sunleth Waterscape, it was a bastard to kill along side the Enki. To see it alone, concerned Sazh greatly. Fearing its partner was nearby, Sazh looked around quickly. Seeing that nothing else moved, he could only hope it was alone this time.

* * *

The ensuring shockwave vaporized the remaining tainted l'Cies within the Meridian settlement, imploding the tainted barrier. Despite Hope's protective Shell being in place, the former l'Cies and Amodar's soldiers alike were sent hurtling head over heels into the air before crashing to the ground, hard.

Vanille groaned, her head flopping to the side as she tried to get her bearings back. Her ears rang and all her limbs felt like jelly. Nothing moved like how it was supposed to. That, and an immense pain seared through her body anytime she did move. Hope moaned nearby, his voice echoing in Vanille's head, reverberating off the walls of her skull. The redhead felt to retch, her cheek on the cold, hard ground as she tried to fight back the urge to do so. Not only would be it very messy, she might even choke on it based on how she felt right now. Not the way she wanted to go out in life.

* * *

The tainted Enlil was three houses away now. Having identified its target, namely them, the tainted l'Cie slowly and tortuously bore down on its prey. Sazh turned back to the others, Snow doing chest compressions albeit as gently as he could. It was evident the blonde didn't want to hurt Lightning anymore than she was already. While that was a touching gesture, that did little to change the situation they were in.

Bhakti beeped in warning, Sazh looking back to the tainted l'Cie to see it only two houses away from them now. Another beep drew Sazh's attention downwards to the little robot. On Bhakti's holoscreen was one word.

_Run._

Sazh shook his head. "I can't," he whispered. "We wouldn't make now even if we tried."

The mini robot's green holoscreen went blank, Sazh wondering what was going through Bhakti's processors. Moments later, two words filled the holoscreen making Sazh's eyes widen.

_Live on._

Bhakti sped out of the house before Sazh could do anything, beeping with everything the little robot had in it.

* * *

Fang looked up in a daze for the second time in the span of minutes. Unlike the first time, she wasn't able to move a muscle now. A twitch here and a twitch there, but the most she could muster was to roll over from her stomach onto her back. Her breathing was shallow, her eyelids heavy. The Pulsian wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and fall into a deep, deep sleep. Maker knew they all needed the downtime.

Emerald eyes blankly drifted from one sight to another, Fang's brain trying to process the fact that everything was now upside down. A rather bewildering thing when one was completely out of it like the Oerban. Fang's eyes caught sight of a large – correction, an extremely humongously large form – and stopped. Fang blinked. And blinked again. Recognition dawned in her eyes and Fang stiffened.

The fourth of the Shadowed Four was here.

* * *

"Bhakti! No!" Sazh exclaimed, but it was already too late.

The tainted Enlil's head shot up at the sound of beeping, its head following the little robot's every move. Bhakti beeped as loud as he could, zig-zagging a path towards the tainted l'Cie. Just out of reach, the robot stopped in front of the tainted creature. A second later, the brightest flash possible went off, the tainted Enlil roaring in outrage.

The now enraged beast shook its head violently, left and right, as if the movement would clear its blindness faster somehow. Howling, the tainted Enlil swiped at Bhakti. The little tin can went whirling into the air, Bhakti having been in the middle of dashing around the tainted creature in an attempt to draw it away from the former l'Cies. There was a crunching sound the moment the robot hit the closest crumbled wall, Bhakti falling silent to the sound of a partial bleep.

Sazh stood wide eyed as the tainted Enlil continued to swipe at the air in front of it blindly. The gunner backed up, his heart hammering away in his chest achingly. Clutching at his shirt, Sazh miscalculated the distance and ended up backing up painfully into the other side of the doorway. His curse caught the attention of the tainted Enlil, the creature's head snapping up immediately at the sound. Rock and rubble went flying as the tainted l'Cie smashed through the partially standing front wall of the crumbled house the former l'Cies were in.

Sazh tumbled to the ground, chunks of brick and stone hailing down upon him. The old man narrowly rolled out of the way, just missing a chunk of wall which would have squished him flat had he stayed put. Serah screamed in surprise at the tainted l'Cie's explosive entrance, the tainted Enlil immediately turning towards her at the sound. Finding its new target, that being Serah, it charged.

Serah watched wide eyed as the corrupted creature came barrelling down upon her. Without thinking, Serah turned her back to the tainted l'Cie, covering up Lightning with as much of her body as she could. This was all she could do for her sister right now. That and scream.

"CLAIRE!"

* * *

_**A/N: **The image of people fading in and out of existence in the Meridian settlement was taken from one of the FFXIII-2 trailers. I just can't remember which one that is right now. Lol._


	41. Shifting Powers

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. A short chapter, yes, but an insightful one. ;) And a few more questions too. Lol._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the comment. ^^ You shouldn't be freaking out yet, despite the fact that I love pulling horrible cliffhangers on you. :P As mentioned in previous character, could I really let Lightning die when she's a main character? XD Anyhow, this chapter hopefully isn't as bad as some of the previous ones. It should also answer a few of the questions raised in other chapters too. Enjoy! _

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review. ^^ I was worried the switching back and forth would annoy people, if not, throw people off. So it's great to hear it didn't and added to the chapter instead. Fear not, you'll hear from Bhakti again. Eventually. XD As for what's happening to the others, read on my friend. ;)_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 41: Shifting Powers ~ ***

_Yet innocence would shatter under the dark reality,_

_That light could not balance darkness in all its totality._

_So waver they would, yet fight on with all their might,_

_Amusing the Tainted with their desperate fight._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

The last of the Shadowed Four was massive. Measuring over a hundred feet tall, it was a twisted and tainted version of an Adamantoise. Its skin was like the crystallized water of Lake Bresha, a shimmering blue yet as hard as diamond. If not harder. Four red eyes blinked from atop its back, two on both sides of its triangular shell. Each eye seemed to have a mind of its own, looking left or right, or up or down, in no distinct pattern. Lightning cringed when all of the four eyes looked at her.

In the Place between Waking and Sleeping, the final of the Shadowed Four seemed almost on fire, a bluish flame surrounding its entire body. Massive legs remained still on the surface of the milky white water. The soldier silently wondered how the corrupted beast was able to stay buoyant despite its size. She doubted a regular tainted l'Cie could do that. Then again, this was a Shadowed Four, and if there was anything that Lightning learned over time, it was that nothing made sense when it came to the Tainted and its minions.

_"The more people that die, the more souls the Tainted has ta feed on," Fang continued. "And the stronger the Tainted gets, more of the Shadowed Four will awaken and get sent over ta kill even more people."_

It was waiting, Lightning realized. With three of its comrades already vanquished, the last of the Shadowed Four was waiting for its turn to enter into the living world, the Seen world. But why appear to her? Why now? In all the times she had come here before, Lightning had never seen a Shadowed Four. Tainted l'Cies were abundant in this place, Lightning, Fang and Vanille having faced a few of them in their time here. But this was the first time that a Shadowed Four had ever appeared. Was it intentionally seeking her out?

A thought.

What if it was not that they hadn't revealed themselves to her before, but just that she couldn't see them before? What if she wasn't tainted enough to see them until now?

Lightning's eyes went wide.

Could it be they had been here the whole time, watching them?

The sound of cracking drew Lightning from her thoughts. To her right and the Shadowed Four's left, the very air itself started to fissure and rip. Lightning blinked, unsure of what she was witnessing. A circular rune pattern burned into existence, flames of purple hovering over the white water. It was like there was an invisible wall next to them, with the circle of runes slowly melting through it. Pieces of this invisible wall oozed and peeled, a hole widening in the middle. Lightning could just barely make out what looked to be a structure of some sort on the other side of the hole. There looked to be people on the other side too. A familiar blue sari clad form made Lightning's heart stop.

Maker! She was staring at a portal between the Place between Waking and Sleeping and the Seen world! And this was no natural phenomenon either. The portal was being forcefully ripped open to free the last Shadowed Four!

"Odin!"

Odin zipped towards the Shadowed Four, flitting across the water as if skating across ice. With his S-blade held high, the Eidolon leapt into the air and brought his blade down upon the Shadowed Four's head.

Lightning had to stop it.

Somehow, she had to close up that rift in space and stop the Shadowed Four from ever leaving here. But how? It was not like she could take a needle and thread to it, sewing it up like a rip in her clothes. And even if she was to use magic, she was better at offensive magic rather than… well... repairing magic… if there was such a thing. Maybe Vanille or Hope could have figured out a way to seal the rift if they were here. But they were not. So Lightning resorted to the only thing she could do in this situation. The soldier pointed her gunblade at the Shadowed Four. She would fight to win before it escaped, Lightning hoping she had the strength to accomplish that task.

Before Odin's attack connected, the white knight was sent tumbling backwards across the surface of the water by a tainted Waterga. Lightning narrowed her eyes, the grip on her gunblade tightening. Odin quickly righted himself, pausing momentarily before he dashed towards the Shadowed Four again. Instead of charging head on again this time, he darted to the side and lunged at the Shadowed Four's legs with a Crushing Blow. His blade was stopped dead again, this time by a wall of water shooting up from the murky depths below.

A dark Thundaga ripped through the air catching the Shadowed Four in the front leg. The tainted beast faltered for a moment, the affected leg beginning to buckle. When its protective water barrier fell seconds later, Odin wasted no time in following his battle partner's lead, sending a Thundaga of his own at the same leg.

Lightning breathed heavily, clutching at her stomach on her knees. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, the soldier leaning against her upright gunblade for support. It had been a risky move, tapping into her darker powers. Vanille and Fang's warning still resounded in her mind like an unending echo. Yet she used her tainted magic anyhow.

Lightning knew the risks. She knew the dangers. But that didn't change the fact that she still had to stop the last of the Shadowed Four from leaving this place. She was out of range for any physical attack, and as she could hardly walk on water, she decided to risk it. Just this once. That was the only thing she could do. But never did Lightning think it would be this bad.

Lightning's brand pulsed painfully, her insides feeling like they were on fire. Her breaths came out as half choked spurts as an invisible one hundred ton weight suddenly materialized on her shoulders the moment she let loose the dark Thundaga. Lightning sputtered and gasped, wheezing for air desperately as she waited for the pain to pass. But it only got worse.

A screech sounded a split second later, Lightning releasing a strangled cry as she toppled forwards clutching at her stomach. The pain intensified one hundredfold the moment Odin was nearly slashed in half by the Shadowed Four's crystal blue tusk. Like Vanille previously, Odin's pain was felt by Lightning as well. Odin crumpled into the water, his shield and blade flying in different directions.

With a distorted roar, white water turned black, becoming dense like ooze. Then the taint started swallowing Odin whole, Lightning crying out in anguish as the darkness from within burst outwards. Odin opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. The Eidolon shuddered violently as black raced across the remaining part of his white face, Odin clawing at it trying to stop the infection.

But it did not stop.

It only devoured.

_**Chaos irresistible.**_

With a final pained breath, her vision dimmed, Lightning's eyes rolling up into her skull.

"_CLAIRE!"_

An explosion of light flooded the Place between Waking and Sleeping, sending the Shadowed Four recoiling with a howl. Odin vanished, the Shadowed Four retreating into the portal, bulldozing its way through the half opened rift to escape the brilliant onslaught. Once through, the portal collapsed in on itself and the Place between Waking and Sleeping fell silent. Now, all that could be seen for miles was the brilliant form of white light kneeling next to a still Lightning.

* * *

"CLAIRE!"

"SERAH!"

Snow jumped in front of Serah and Lightning just as Lightning's LCDs lit up like a star. Protect bubbled around the trio, the tainted Enlil smashing head first into the protective barrier with a shriek. The barrier soon dropped, a blast of blue energy rushing outwards, sending the tainted l'Cie flying out of base camp and into the opposite ruined house. Ice crystallized out of thin air, sealing up the broken wall made by the tainted l'Cie's speedy exit. Wisps of air condensed into crystal blue and white before it split apart, twin forms materializing on either side of Snow.

"Cool him off!" Snow commanded, thrusting his hand forward. The tainted Enlil staggered to its feet directly opposite him fifteen feet away.

Sazh stared wide eyed as Stiria and Nix zipped towards the tainted l'Cie, the latter of the two sending the corrupted monster sprawling with a Wheel Rap. On Snow's arm, where his brand used to be, white light emanated from his ghostly mark.

Lightning sputtered in Serah's arms, the soldier weakly grasping at Serah's sweater as she gasped for air in disorientation. Serah startled, staring at her sister in such shock for the first few seconds, before she burst out in tears, once again clutching at Lightning tightly. Unnoticed by all, the Tablet of the Eidolons glowed brightly, the text carved into the stone pulsing with ethereal light.

The tainted Enlil hissed as ice slowly encased its limbs. Blizzara danced off of Nix's fingers while and a Blizzaga rolled off of Stiria's. Turning back to the former l'Cies, Stiria sent a Curaga towards her battle partner, Snow standing taller as his wounds were healed. Flexing his fingers, Snow made a fist and brought it up to his face. The tainted l'Cie roared in defiance despite being frozen solid with the exception of its head. Nix silenced the corrupted beast's outburst with a Wheel Toss.

Snow's gaze rose from his fist to the tainted l'Cie, the former Sentinel glaring at the tainted Enlil. Pure and utter hatred burned in his blue eyes. "This one is for Lightning!" Snow exclaimed as he charged forward.

Nix and Stiria finished their handiwork, freezing the tainted l'Cie's head with their respective magical ice attacks. Snow's fist connected with the frozen tainted Enlil a second later, the ice statue immediately shattering under the force of his attack. A distorted howl buzzed through the air before the remnants of the tainted Enlil dissolved into black ash and disappeared for good. Nix and Stiria chuckled, slowly circling around Snow, another Cure seeping into is chest. Sazh rose to his feet and stared mutely.

"Ser… ah…" Lightning said weakly. Hooded blue eyes looked up at the youngest Farron.

"Claire…" Serah was shaking. She pressed her forehead against Lightning's, pulling her sister closer. "I thought I lost you again…" she whispered.

Lightning closed her eyes, completely exhausted. "You…" she murmured. "…called me back…"

* * *

"Proganochelys…"

Fang wheezed, leaning against her spear as she struggled to remain upright. Everything ached, more so whenever she sucked in a shallow breath. That mattered little however, as the fourth of the Shadowed Four slowly lumbered its way through the remains of Meridian towards the crystal pillar of Cocoon.

Proganochelys, the defiler of water and life, had finally broken free from its prison.

With the barrier around Meridian now gone, Fang should have been able to chase after it. To pursue it. But she didn't. She couldn't. She simply didn't have the strength nor the desire to do that right now. Instead she staggered up to Hope and Vanille, both of whom lay on the ground nearby and unconscious. Amodar and his soldiers were there too, out cold like the young ones. Soon enough, Fang found herself next to them all in the dirt, her cheek pressed against the cold, lifeless soil. With one last glance at the retreating form of Proganochelys, the light faded from her emerald eyes and Vanille's downed form was the last thing Fang saw before she too succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For anyone confused, this chapter continues on from Lightning's visit to the Place between Waking in Sleeping two chapters ago, tying up the loose ends from the past two chapters together._

_And the last of the Shadowed Four is finally here! The name Proganochelys comes from __Proganochelys quenstedti,__ the second oldest turtle species discovered to date. Known fossils have been found in Germany and Thailand from the late Triassic, dating to approximately 210 million years ago. _

_More information about it can be found here: http[colon][doubleslash]en[dot]wikipedia[dot]org/wiki/Proganochelys_


	42. One Last Push

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support. I've posted this chapter up a few hours early due to some real life stuff coming up at the last minute. I didn't want to delay the posting of this chapter, and posted it early instead. I didn't think any of you would mind. :P_

_On another note, I know some of you have commented on huge jumps in the story like this, time-wise, in previous chapters. Take heart, your feedback was not ignored nor forgotten. This was just necessary to get to the more important part of the plot rather than drag things out with boring stuff. This should be the last of the big jumps._

_Finally, 500+ reviews! Maker! When I first started this story, I thought I'd be lucky just to get 50 reviews. Lol. You all are awesome! ^^_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Hehe, thanks for the comment. As old as that turtle may be, it ain't that easy to kill as our heroes have just seen, witnessed and experienced. Lol. But fear not, not all hope is lost. ;) You'll see what I mean as the chapters continue. Speaking of chapters, here's the next one. ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 42: One Last Push ~ ***

_And when six fell, and the end seemed near,_

_The seventh emerged, taking all burdens to bear._

_The heart of the Goddess, the hope instilled in all,_

_Would not to the Tainted, let the others fall._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

"What do ya want, Rygdea?" Fang crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah Fang," Rygdea said, raising his gaze from the papers in front of him. The Captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command rose from his desk, holding out his hand to greet the Pulsian. "Just the person I've been looking for."

Fang did not shake the hand offered to her, instead choosing to tilt her head upwards a bit to glare harder at the man. "What do ya want?" she repeated.

A week had passed since the horrifying encounter with Proganochelys, the final of the Shadowed Four. Despite its size and its known heading, that being towards the pillar of Crystal Cocoon, the Shadowed Four had made very little progress towards its destination since it emerged. Perhaps it knew it had time, which was why it was currently amassing an army of tainted l'Cies. Or perhaps it really was just that slow, something everyone truly hoped was the case. If they had any chance of fighting against it and winning, they'd need all the time they could get to prepare.

Rygdea sighed, dropping his hand to his side before motioning for Fang to follow him. The Pulsian did so silently, something which unnerved Rygdea greatly. "Listen, Fang," he began. "I know we didn't part ways on the most amicable of terms-"

Two days after the tragedy at Meridian, Snow and Sazh were finally able to get a signal through to Rygdea over the radio. The moment they finished their report, the brunette sent out a general hail to all settlements within range, informing them of the situation. News spread like wildfire, the once silent settlements suddenly becoming very noisy, as they all realized they could no longer function on their own if they had any hopes of stopping this new threat.

Everyone, no matter where they were on Gran Pulse, could see Proganochelys. It was the next biggest thing in the backdrop, second to Crystal Cocoon. The former l'Cies and Meridian survivors were ordered to return to New Oerba to regroup. Bartholomew and his research team had made significant progress in the weaponry department, and would need all the hands they could get to make sure it was ready in time for Proganochelys' arrival.

Dissent still existed among the people, many still fearful and hateful of the former l'Cies. Despite that fact, plans for the final confrontation against the last of the Shadowed Four continued without a hitch. People temporarily set their differences aside, to unite in the biggest operation since the abandonment of Crystal Cocoon. If everyone wanted to survive these next few weeks, they would have to work together. But was it too little, too late?

"Cut ta the chase, Captain." The longer the meeting with Rygdea stretched on, the more irritable Fang felt. The man had still yet to tell her what he called her here for. Rygdea's messenger was just as vague as he was now, the assigned soldier having sought her out first thing this morning.

Fang barely remembered the ride back to New Oerba, the huntress drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the whole trip. Upon reaching the settlement, it took another full day of rest to regain some semblance of strength and coherence. Even now, Hope and Vanille still recuperated, as well as Amodar and his soldiers. Serah once again played nurse to them all, running around assisting the New Oerban medics as the others were attended to.

"What do ya want?"

On the upside, thanks to the emergence of his Eidolon, Snow was now back up to full strength. Sazh was almost there himself too. Yet Lightning was still unconscious, barely any of her natural pale skin left visible. The pinkette didn't have too long now, before she was completely consumed by the taint. If they were going to save her, it would have to happen in the next couple of days. And the only way to do that was to defeat Proganochelys.

Captain Rygdea stopped in front of a closed room, turning back to look at the disgruntled Oerban behind him. "We need your help in fighting that thing," he said.

Reaching for the doorknob, Rygdea opened the door and flipped a switch. The lights to the room flickered on a second later. The room itself had a simple layout. Against the walls were racks upon racks of weapons, most of them being the salvaged rifles and other weaponry the survivors brought with them after Cocoon's fall. There were a few unique looking ones Fang had never seen before, but the Pulsian assumed them to be Bartholomew's prototypes.

A table sat in the middle of the room, catching Fang's gaze immediately. On it lay all of the former l'Cies weapons, everything fully upgraded and polished, including all accessories like extra clips of ammunition for Sazh's and Lightning's rifles. Fang eyed Kain's Lance at the far end.

Rygdea ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Despite the advances made by Bartholomew and his team, you and the rest of your family are still our best hope in actually succeeding."

Fang slowly turned to the brunette, her emerald eyes narrowed. "So ta _persuade_us inta helpin' ya out, ya do this-" she said gesturing to the room full of weapons, "- hopin' we'd say yes."

Rygdea chuckled wearily. "Did it work?" A hesitant smile.

There was a blur of motion and a second later Rygdea flopped to the ground on his back, holding his cheek. The right side of his face throbbed due in thanks to Fang's wicked backhand.

"We'll take the upgrades, thanks," Fang said. She reached over and holstered Kain's Lance. Fang walked past the stunned and floored Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command. "But as for us helpin' ya out, that's for the others ta decide."

* * *

"How's she doin' Serah?"

Serah startled at the voice, almost falling out of her chair. The pinkette had fallen asleep next to Lightning's bed, while watching over her sister.

"Easy now," Fang said, resting a hand on Serah's shoulder to steady her.

"Fang..." Serah murmured, looking utterly exhausted.

"Not any better, huh?" Fang grimaced, watching as Lightning took in shallow breaths of air. Aside from that motion, the soldier didn't move at all, almost like she was a corpse. That very thought gave Fang goosebumps.

"She'll be alright," Serah said quietly. She forced a smile. "Claire's strong. She'll give us the time we need to beat Proganochelys." The youngest Farron pulled up the blanket a bit on her Lightning's shoulders. "Besides, she's too stubborn to be beaten by this thing."

Fang chuckled. "That she is," the Pulsian said with a small smile. "How are ya doin'?"

Another forced smile. "I'll be alright once all of this is over."

Fang nodded in understanding. The huntress blinked.

"Say, where's that big lug of yers?" The sari clad warrior looked around the house. "I thought he'd be here wit' ya."

"He's with NORA," Serah explained. "He's helping out with the final preparations before Proganochelys passes through New Oerba."

Fang looked out the window, staring at the clear blue sky deep in thought. She would have sought out Proganochelys' large form in the distance had the windows not been facing the wrong direction.

"Vanille and Hope are still resting," Serah continued. "And Sazh..." The smallest pinkette hesitated.

Emerald eyes looked back at Serah.

"He's trying to fix Bhakti, but it doesn't look good."

Fang closed her eyes, pursing her lips.

"All of the spare parts are being redirected for Bartholomew's weapons. And all of the engineers are far too busy to be of any help either." A sniffle. "Vanille's going to be so heartbroken when she finds out that Bhakti... that Bhakti..."

"Shush now, Serah," Fang said pulling the young girl into her arms. Serah trembled, her sobs muffled by blue silk.

"What if we can't beat this thing?" Serah said. "What if we can't stop it? Then everything we went through was all for nothing."

Fang stroked Serah's hair, something she did whenever Vanille cried. "Everythin' will be alright, Serah," the Pulsian said, resting her chin against the top of Serah's hair. "Trust me. I won't let anythin' happen ta ya, or Light, or anyone of us. Alright?"

Small hands gripped at Fang's sari in white knuckled fists.

"We've come this far, an' we're gonna see it ta the end. All of us."

* * *

Bartholomew Estheim stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom. Half hidden amongst the blankets lay a sound asleep Hope, his signature mop of silver platinum hair splayed over his pillow haphazardly. Quietly walking over to the bed, Bartholomew leaned over to pull the blanket up to Hope's shoulders, the material having slid down to Hope's sides in his unconscious shifting. This was one of the few breaks Bartholomew had had all week since Proganochelys appeared.

The panic in the settlement was immediate, the townspeople only then realizing their mistake in sending the former l'Cies away. Of course, there were still some who truly believed Lightning and the rest called forth this _curse_in retribution for the peoples' actions against them, but that notion was quickly squashed by Team NORA's and Rygdea's efforts. Still, some unrest remained, many people nervous of the soon to be war.

A soft mumble. "Dad...?"

Bartholomew snapped out of his thoughts, meeting the gaze his son's half lidded eyes.

"Something wrong?" Hope, originally sleeping on his stomach, started to push himself up to sit, only to be pushed back down by a gentle hand on his back.

"No," Bartholomew said with a smile. "Nothing is wrong. I was just checking in on you."

"Oh..." Hope lay down on his pillow again, blinking wearily. He rubbed his eyes. "Still tired," he said, stifling a yawn.

Bartholomew patted Hope on the head. "Get some more rest then, son," he said. "I'll check on you again a bit later."

Hope made a noise of affirmation before closing his eyes again, snuggling into his pillow. Pulling up the blanket again, Bartholomew knelt down and kissed the silver haired boy on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Hope." With that said, the eldest Estheim made his way back to the doorway.

"Dad."

Bartholomew paused in the doorway, and looked back. "Yes, Hope?"

"Don't worry," Hope murmured, silver hair covering his eyes. "We'll beat this thing."

Bartholomew smiled.

* * *

Barthlomew Estheim closed the door to his house behind him, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. The sun was starting to set now, the sky an orange and red hue as evening was close at hand. With a sigh, he put his glasses back on. A hand went to the back of his neck, massaging the sore muscles there. It would be another long night for the former Sanctum scientist, Bartholomew and his research team scrambling to come up with new ways, specifically weaponry, to aid in the fight against the tainted army headed their way. They were still far behind, technology-wise, as compared to their previous lives of luxury back on Cocoon, but not all was for naught.

The breakthrough with the l'Cie Drivers was just the tip of the iceberg. Soon after the former l'Cies left town in search of answers, scouts discovered the Resonance Crystals in the Mah'habara Subterra, near the tunnels leading to the Sulyya Springs. Resonance Crystals formed in the heart of the bio-luminescent flowers which grew out of the rock walls. Somehow they resonated naturally, producing a small electrical charge that could be harnessed as a natural power source if they had a crystal big enough.

Within weeks of that discovery, not only had Bartholomew and his team forced-grown bigger Resonance Crystals under laboratory conditions, they were also able to create their first Resonance Crystal Generator, one of which continued to power the New Oerba settlement even now. The science team was currently trying to adapt Cocoon's old weaponry to use the Resonance Crystals, so that the weapons shot bolts of crystal energy rather than bullets. The only problem with that was the Resonance Crystals' high volatility. That made them extremely difficult to work with, especially when it came to weaponry.

In larger concentrations, may it be a large grouping of the smaller naturally formed crystals or a small grouping of the forced-grown larger crystals, if the Resonance Crystals weren't handled or insulated properly, the resulting explosions were fatal. Rygdea had already lost a few soldiers to accidental mishaps, Bartholomew having also lost a few of his engineers that way as well.

On top of that, the Resonance Crystals, especially the forced-grown larger ones, tended to burn out quicker than calculated. That is if they didn't downright explode after one too many uses. It was truly amazing they were able to strike an equilibrium with the crystals at all, making the Resonance Crystal Generators work. Perhaps after years of study, they could come up with a safe way to integrate that natural energy source into their ways of life. But at this point, they really had no choice about. They had to make them work, no matter the cost.

"Mr. Estheim!"

Bartholomew snapped out of his thoughts at the call of his name. Turning around, he caught sight of Rygdea running in his direction, clearly flustered.

"Captain," Bartholomew said in greeting to the brunette. "Is there somethi-"

"Have you made any further progress with the Crystal weapons?" Rygdea asked in between pants. The Captain huffed, trying to get his breath back.

Bartholomew could have sworn the man ran all over New Oerba at the rate he was panting. Little did he realize, that wasn't too far from the truth.

"We're still working as fast as we can, Captain," Bartholomew said, grimacing. He was truly miffed at how slow their progress had been. "We hope to have a prototype by-"

"You have three days," Rygdea interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Bartholomew blinked in surprise. By their last calculations, it would take another few weeks before Proganochelys and its tainted army reached New Oerba.

"We just lost contact with our scouts out in the field, the ones watching Proganochelys and its tainted l'Cies."

Bartholomew's expression dropped. "How far out were they?"

"At least a week away by chocobo," Rygdea replied. "But before we lost contact with them, they sent one final message."

Bartholomew swallowed. "And that was?"

"Proganochelys and its army have changed directions. They are now on a direct course with New Oerba."

Bartholomew paled. "How long until they'll get here in mass?"

Rygdea shook his head. "We don't know for sure. The earliest we've estimated is three days from now. But that's only if Proganochelys maintains double the speed of a regular Adamantoise."

"Three days won't be enough time!" Bartholomew exclaimed. He was already going through the numbers in his head, trying to figure out how to speed things up.

"Well, it will have to be," Rygdea said grimly. "Because we're all out of time."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Kain's Lance is the final form of Fang's weapon after being completely upgraded._

_I don't claim to know exactly how the technology Bartholomew and his team created works. Nor could I even explain the quantum mechanics of it either if any of you were to ever ask. Whether or not the technology they made up is plausible or not, it is for this fanfiction and nowhere else. XD_


	43. Countdown to Doomsday

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: __Merry Christmas everyone! And for those of you who don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! :) In the spirit of the holidays (and because I have no idea what my schedule will be like in the next few days), I'm posting this chapter up early. That being said, the next update will not be until next Wednesday like usual. I hope during the break, everyone has a wonderful holiday, enjoying lots of awesome food and fun events of the season! ^^_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I know you have a few questions about how things will go down and why things are happening, but all I will tell you is to read on as the chapters progress. You will definitely find your answers. ;) Thanks for the holiday wishes. ^^ Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too! :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 43: Countdown to Doomsday ~ ***

_Rise again would the messengers of the Goddess,_

_With their might, push back Chaos' darkness of malice,_

_In hand with the key, which tore Lindzei's creation from the sky,_

_Sealing the taint forever, returning sleepers to where they lie._

- the Tablet of the Eidolons

* * *

Rain pelted against flesh and stone, mixing blood with soil. Screams overlapped in a cacophony of echoes, distorted by the chilling water assault. Forms grappled in the mud, illuminated by flashes of gunfire and magic. A soldier went down under the slash of claws. A tainted l'Cie disintegrated under a hail of bullets. Magic flew in every direction from the former l'Cies' fingertips. All the while Proganochelys marched on, ignoring the smaller scrimmages going on around it.

"Mr. Estheim! We can certainly use those gadgets of yours right about now!"

Rydgea fired off a burst of bullets, a tainted Barbed Specter hissing in aggravation as it zipped away, deftly dodging the metal slugs. The brunette shuddered at the sight of a soldier and a tainted l'Cie being crushed under one of Proganochelys' feet, the Shadowed Four either unaware or uncaring of what it stepped on. Rydgea wasn't even sure if Proganochelys could distinguish between friend or foe. Either way, anything that got its its path, either enemy or comrade, got trampled underfoot if they didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"We're working as fast as we can!" Bartholomew exclaimed, his hands shaking as he frantically tried to rewire the Resonance Rail Gun (R2G for short) in front of him. Hope had originally nicknamed the device the Crystal Slingshot, as it was powered by the same Resonance Crystals which was used in the crystal generators. But as R2G was shorter, a derivation of the acronym for the weapon which was RRG, that was the nickname that stuck.

Despite barely making out a thing in front of him, the sheets of water raining down upon all their heads distorting his vision, the eldest Estheim scrambled to make the R2G work. Bullets bounced off Proganochelys' skin harmlessly, the metal projectiles shattering when coming into contact with the Shadowed Four's blue crystal flesh. Magic attacks barely did as much, aside from making the tainted abomination flinch.

Had Fang and Vanille not been hindered by the sheer amount of tainted l'Cies blocking their path to the Shadowed Four, even then they wouldn't be able to accomplish much. Almost nothing got through Proganochelys' water barriers, jets of water which shot up from the ground without warning, intercepting anything and everything which shot towards Proganochelys' direction. A cry nearby made the former Sanctum scientist flinch, Bartholomew almost dropping his tools in the process.

A flash of yellow darted in and out of Bartholomew's peripheral vision. If he wasn't in such a rush to get his device working again, he would have stopped to watch as Hope skillfully fought against the tainted l'Cies, on par with the soldiers defending their home. Nearby were the other former l'Cies, all of them doing their best to assist the small resistance force humanity was able to muster against this threat of annihilation. Once they realized they couldn't attack Proganochelys head on, at least not until they figured out how to get past its defenses, the former l'Cies pulled back to hold the line with the others.

A startled shout.

"Hope!" Bartholomew's gaze jerked to the side at the sound of Hope's yelp. Bullets overhead made him flinch, Rydgea dealing with the tainted l'Cie which had flanked Hope without the silver haired teen realizing. The Protect bubble shielding Hope's small form dissipated, the youngest Estheim staggering to his feet as his shoes fought for purchase on the slick, muddied ground. Hope was unharmed.

"I'm alright!" Hope said quickly, flashing the red armband that was his Bubble Guard.

While his son and the other former l'Cies journeyed outside of the settlement, searching for answers on how to defeat the Tainted, Bartholomew continued his research into new technologies hoping to discover alternate ways to increase their chances should Cocoon's heroes not find what they were looking for. Part of that research yielded the invention of the Bubble Guard.

Similar to the l'Cie Drivers, the Bubble Guard created an automatic Protect and Shell barrier around the former l'Cies, tapping into their previous magic wielding abilities. The former l'Cies could call forth those barriers at anytime, just like they would their magic through their l'Cie Drivers. And like the l'Cie Drivers, only the former l'Cies could use the Bubble Guard. How strong and how long the Bubble Guard lasted depended on the former l'Cies' stamina and strength at the time of use. Considering just how important they would be in this final battle, it was only natural to ensure their safety first. The moment they fell, the rest of humanity would soon follow.

Hope jumped back into the fray of things.

"Mr. Estheim!" Rydgea exclaimed, urgently drawing Bartholomew's attention back to the matter at hand. "The Rail Gun!"

"R-right!" Bartholomew turned back to the panel of electrical chips and crystals. An explosion nearby rocked the ground he knelt on, but Bartholomew paid the interruption little heed. He trusted everyone around him to keep him out of harms way while he and the rest of the New Oerban engineers scrambled to get the Resonance Rail Guns operational. The R2Gs could very well be that thing which turned the tide of the battle. If only they could get the damned things to work!

A shrilling whistle pierced through the sounds of gunfire.

"What in the-"

Rydgea tackled Bartholomew to the muddy ground.

"INCOMING!"

* * *

_~ 18 hours before confrontation ~_

"But Serah-"

"No buts Snow! If Dajh and Claire are staying, so am I!"

New Oerba was the heart of bustle right now. As the confrontation with Proganochelys and the army of tainted l'Cies was just hours away, time could not be spent on frivolous things.

"The New Bodhum Platoon reporting for duty, Sir!"

Amodar eyed the group of soldiers assembled in front of him. He was stationed on the border between the residential area in New Oerba and the New Oerban marketplace, directing incoming soldiers towards the outskirts of town. With the last of the Shadowed Four passing through the settlement on its way towards Crystal Cocoon, soldiers and anyone with battle experience piled into New Oerba with no end in sight. Rydgea had put out a general hail a week ago, calling for reinforcements the moment he learned that Proganochelys would be making its way towards their former home. While they had amassed an impressive number in such a short time, Amodar knew it still wouldn't be enough.

"How many are in your platoon, Lieutenant?"

"Thirty-five of us, Sir!"

Amodar rubbed his forehead, before adding their numbers to the running tally he had in his hands. "Understood soldier. Report to Gadot, that large fellow there-" Amodar said gesturing to the mohawked muscled man a few feet away, "-for further instructions."

"Sir!" The Lieutenant and Captain of the New Bodhum platoon saluted Amodar and led his men and women towards the team NORA member.

"Serah-"

"I'm not leaving Snow! Not while the rest of you risk your lives out there to save everyone by yourself!" Serah stood defiantly in front of her soon-to-be husband, with her hands on her hips, her blue eyes burning with an icy fire. Both of them stood at the foot of the stairs of the Farron Residence, leading up to Lightning's level.

Snow scratched the back of his head wearily. It was in times like this that Serah reminded him so much of Lightning. Except for the no punching part. He was very thankful for that. He'd be getting enough bruises tomorrow.

A chuckle.

"Seems like ya got a handful there, Snow."

Snow sighed, not even bothering to look at the owner of the new voice to the conversation.

"You tell him Serah!" Vanille pitched in, both she and Fang walking up to stand next to the arguing couple. Vanille giggled, absolute mischief in her eyes. "You show him who's boss!" A fist pump in the air.

Fang laughed. "Now, now Vanille," Fang admonished. "This is not a game. This is serious."

"I know that, Fang," Vanille said, pouting. "But still, Snow should know better than to tell Serah to up and run. If she didn't run away when Bakunawa attacked, what makes him think she'd run away now?"

Snow opened his mouth to retort.

Fang raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Snow sighed again. "Good point," he said. Snow turned back to Serah. "Serah, I-"

"Snow." Serah leaned her head against her fiance's chest. Snow naturally wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're just trying to protect me, but…" A pause. "I need to do this. Just like how you need to protect the town. I need to be here. For you. For everyone. So please, don't turn me away."

Fang smiled, watching as the young couple gazed into each other's eyes. She took that as their cue to leave, pulling lightly on Vanille's arm for the redhead to follow behind her.

"Alright Serah, you can stay," Snow caved. "But I'm leaving Yuj with you when the fighting starts, just in case. Alright?"

* * *

_~ 12 hours before confrontation ~_

Night was upon them, the stars blocked from view by the grey clouds rolling in from the west. New Oerba was eerily quiet tonight, most of the civilian folk having already been evacuated to other settlements outside of Proganochelys path to Crystal Cocoon. But there were some, like Serah, who refused to leave, doing anything they could to help protect their home. Even if it was something as simple as giving the visiting soldiers a place to sleep for the night. No one would sleep tonight however, not with the Shadowed Four and the army of tainted l'Cies estimated to arrive just after the light of dawn broke tomorrow morning.

Multiple camp fires dotted around the settlement, surrounded by restless soldiers and combatants alike. Many of them prayed to the Maker, asking for the strength and power to survive tomorrow, no matter what terrors it brought. By now, everyone had heard about the tragedy at the Meridian settlement, and the fact that this Shadowed Four was bigger and more powerful than any of its predecessors. It also didn't help that everyone could see the top of the enormous Shadowed Four from wherever they were on Gran Pulse. Its appearance created a wave of despair and fear through the people, anytime they thought about it.

Even the small pockets of Sanctum extremists couldn't deny the desperateness of the situation. But rather than swallow their pride and accept the fact they were fed lies all their lives, they just made things worse. Instead of teaming up with the rest of the fighting force forming in New Oerba, the Sanctum extremists gathered up all of their military forces and weaponry, and marched out to meet Proganochelys three days before the Shadowed Four and its tainted l'Cies army were to reach New Oerba. They were going to destroy the evil once and for all and show the people who the true heroes were, that being them.

It was an all out massacre.

And morale just went downhill from there.

"Can't sleep?"

Yuj looked away from the fire just in time to see Gadot sit down next to him. "Yeah," he said solemnly.

"Me neither," Gadot said.

Both men stared at the crackling fire in silence.

"Say Gadot," Yuj said quietly. "What do you suppose will happen tomorrow?"

Gadot was quiet for a long time before raising his head to look at his companion. "Well," he said. "There's really only one of two things that could happen tomorrow."

"And what would that be?" Yuj swallowed nervously.

"We either win and live," Gadot said, looking Yuj in the eye. "Or…"

"Or we lose and die," Yuj finished for him.

* * *

_~ 9 hours before confrontation ~_

"But Daaaaaaaaad!"

Sazh Katzroy sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. With only hours to go before the fight with Proganochelys, the eldest Katzroy was trying his best to keep it together. Like everyone else, Sazh couldn't but feel the heavy weight of nervousness, anxiousness and fear on his shoulders. As of late, things had become more and more dangerous, the likelihood that one of them wouldn't survive the next battle becoming increasingly evident. But as much as he wished for a brief period of respite, for the love of him, Sazh could not get Dajh to go to bed quietly.

"Dajh," Sazh said in a firm voice. "I know you want to stay up late, but not tonight son. Tomorrow is a big day, for all of us."

Feeve strutted around the Katzroy house, turning his head this way and that, inspecting Sazh's gun components splayed out over the kitchen table. Sazh was in the middle of cleaning his Total Eclipses before he took a break to tuck in his only son for the night.

"Will I see you when I get up tomorrow?" Dajh asked quietly. He gaze was downcast, the normally bubbly little boy hauntingly sedate right now.

Sazh stilled at Dajh's expression. Such an expression didn't belong on his boy's face, but Sazh couldn't really blame him. Dajh had always been sensitive to the emotions of others. "C'mere you," Sazh said pulling Dajh into a hug. "Of course you'll see me tomorrow. Why did you think you wouldn't?"

"I'm scared, Daddy," Dajh said, shivering in Sazh's arms. "People are scared. They say bad things are coming tomorrow and people will get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sazh frowned. Dajh was a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"Dajh," Sazh said pulling away just enough so he could see Dajh's face. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But don't you worry about tomorrow or the bad things. Daddy will make sure nothing bad happens to you, or anyone else. Alright?"

Dajh looked at his father silently for a minute before nodding. "I love you, Daddy," he said hugging his father tightly.

"I love you too, son," Sazh said, swallowing back a lump in his throat. The beginning of tears burned in his eyes. "Now off to bed with you."

"Dad."

"Yes Dajh?"

"Can you read me a story?"

* * *

_~ 7 hours before confrontation ~_

Serah yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she made her way up the metal staircase leading to Lightning's house. Snow was with Team NORA near one of the many campfires in town, going over the last few instructions before they all tried to get some shut eye. How much sleep each one of them would be getting, that was anyone's guess. Serah herself had just come back from talking with Captain Amodar, the man looking in much better shape than a week before. Not expecting Snow back for another hour, Serah decided to check in on Lightning. Her hand froze on the outer door when she heard a Pulsian accent float through the air. The door was open a mere crack. Wasn't Amodar's medic-

"I hope ya'll forgive me, Sunshine," Fang said, her back to the door. She sat on the chair, next to Lightning's bed, holding the soldier's hand. "I was supposed ta be keepin' this a secret until we beat them Shadowed Four and the Tainted, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had ta tell ya. Even though ya probably can't even hear me. I-"

"Fang?"

Fang jumped, utterly startled by the sound of her name. "M-M-Mini Light!" Fang's heart was racing. "I didn't hear ya come in." She sucked in a sharp breath to calm her nerves.

Serah looked between Lightning and Fang. Blue eyes focused on Fang's hand, which still held her sister's hand. Serah met Fang's gaze again. "Couldn't sleep?"

Fang chuckled. "Not exactly," replied the Pulsian. "Vanille was hungry." A shrug. "I swear, I dunno know where that girl puts it all. She's so thin." Fang shook her head. "As much as I can cook ta survive, no one cooks like ya do Serah."

Serah smiled at the compliment. "Where is Vanille? Or Amodar's Corporal for that matter?" When the former l'Cies were too busy to keep an eye on Lightning, Amodar ensured his best medic was around to watch the sleeping pinkette for them.

"I sent that soldier on her way." Fang grinned. "As for Vanille, she's raidin' yer fridge downstairs as we speak."

Serah laughed. "That sounds like Vanille alright." Serah's gaze returned to her unconscious sister. "How is she?"

Fang turned to look at Lightning again, the grip on the soldier's hand tightening slightly. "Same as before," Fang said with a resigned sigh. A forced grin. "The bugger keeps sleepin' while I'm here tryin' ta profess my love for her. Oh woe is me!" Fang's free hand went to her forehead and she pretend to swoon.

Serah rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips. "Sorry Fang," she said patting Fang's shoulder. "My sister just doesn't swing that way."

"She doesn't?" Fang said in mock surprise. "Damn. And here I was bettin' wit' Vanille that I could get her ta switch sides."

Serah slapped Fang playfully on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Watch it Missy," she said, stifling back a laugh. "If Claire caught you saying that, who knows what Gadot would do."

"Gadot?" Fang raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that bloke hafta do wit' anythin'?"

Serah looked at Fang in surprise. "Oh? Didn't you know? Gadot and Claire are a couple now."

Fang blinked at Serah before doing a double take. Her eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. "Say what?" Fang looked at Lightning, then to Serah, and then back to Lightning again.

"Yeah," Serah confirmed with a nod. "He confessed a while ago, over the radio while we were still travelling to Cheis. Claire accepted his feelings and returned them." It took everything Serah had not to burst out laughing now.

Fang's jaw would have hit the floor had it not been attached to her face. "Wha-what? But I… Since when-" The huntress sputtered. Was this for real? When had-

Fang jumped at the sound of Serah's laughter.

"Maker Fang!" Serah squeezed out between laughs. She held her sides tightly. "Your expression was priceless!" Serah laughed harder, tears forming in her eyes with her stomach starting to ache.

Fang stared at Serah in confusion until she heard snickering by the door. Vanille, with a hand over her mouth, was trying to stop her own laughter, failing miserably. Only then did Fang understand. "Oh, I get it now," she said with an impish grin on her face. "Ya little bugger!"

Fang darted after a laughing Serah and a squealing Vanille, the trio dancing around the objects in Lightning's house in a game of cat and mouse. "Both of ya are so gonna get it!" Fang laughed.

* * *

_~ 5 hours before confrontation ~_

"Dad?"

Bartholomew looked up from his papers to find Hope standing in the doorway to his office. "Hope. What are you still doing up? You should be resting."

"So should you," Hope said, making his way over to his father's desk. "What are you doing?"

Bartholomew frowned, turning his gaze back to his desk. "We're still having problems calibrating the Resonance Rail Guns," he said. "In theory, they should work just fine. But as you know, just because it works in theory doesn't mean it will work in real life."

Blue-green eyes looked down at the papers on Bartholomew's desk. Equations after equations marked the pages, some overlapping the crude schematics of the device that the equations were about. To Hope, they were nothing but gibberish, the silver haired boy barely recognizing anything on the sheets aside from numbers.

"We still haven't tested them properly yet either," Bartholomew continued, running a hand through his hair loosely. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I can only hope they will work when we need them to."

"They will," Hope said. "Don't worry. We'll be there too in case something goes wrong."

"I just wish we had more time," Bartholomew said in exasperation. He rested his glasses down on his desk with a sigh. "If we had more time-"

"I think we've done well for the little time we've had at our disposal," Hope interrupted. "Crystal Energy Launchers, Anti-Resonance Mines, Resonance Rail Guns and the Bubble Guard."

"But is it enough?" Bartholomew looked into Hope's eyes. "What if it's not enough?"

"It will be," Hope stated.

Bartholomew was surprised at how mature his son had become.

"Don't forget, we'll be there too," Hope continued. "You should know by now not to underestimate us humans. We are capable of a lot, even when given very little. Have faith Dad." Hope rested a hand on Bartholomew's shoulder. "Believe in us."

* * *

_~ 3 hours before confrontation ~_

Snow was awake, wide awake. He grimaced. The last meeting with Team NORA had ended hours ago, everyone knowing what to do and where to be when the time came. Snow returned home promptly afterwards, finding Serah already in bed, yet the youngest Farron was not asleep. Joining his fiancé under the sheets, both of them lay side by side holding each other silently, each of them seeking the gentle embrace of sleep. Closing his eyes, Snow hoped sleep would come to him soon.

_~ 2.5 hours before confrontation ~_

Snow jolted awake in disorientation. What was going on? Where was he? What was-

A soft murmur.

Snow looked down and smiled.

He didn't remember when he fell asleep, but at some point he had. He was now on his back, with Serah's head resting against his chest as she slept on. This was the typical position they found themselves in during the night. Serah always loved the sound of his heartbeat, something about it very soothing for the youngest pinkette. If only this could stay like this forever...

Snow sighed in frustration.

The small amount of rest he got did little to calm his frayed nerves. It was not like him to be this nervous. Snow was a hero, a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Sure there were a few stressful moments as l'Cies, but that was barely anything compared to what they were facing now.

Death seemed a likely outcome befitting a l'Cie. Every mistake they made would be one more mistake closer to death. Yet never once did Snow fear the reaper. He knew things would work out for the best, and that everyone would live. He didn't know why, but he knew it would be like that. Now however… now there was a finality to things. If they failed here, it would truly be game over. Mortality had finally caught up to them.

Snow looked up at the ceiling. _Lightning... _Snow sighed again. His thoughts were getting him no where. Tilting his head down, Snow kissed Serah's hair before snuggling closer to her. Soon his eyes closed, the former Sentinel looking forward to sleep once again. Another hour of it at least. If only just an hour.

_BOOM!_

Snow and Serah tumbled off the bed from the violent quake which followed the boom. Sleep was now the last thing on Snow's mind.

"What was that!" Serah couldn't stop her voice from cracking in fear. She blinked bleary eyed at Snow, trying to shake the fog of sleep from her mind. Before Snow could answer her, the door to their house burst open with a flustered looking Gadot charging in.

"Boss!" Gadot exclaimed. He raced over to the fallen pair and dragged them both to their feet. "They're here!"

"What?" Snow staggered to his feet with Gadot's help, trying to decipher the man's ramblings. "Slow down Gadot! What are you talking about?"

"The tainted l'Cies! They're here! We're under attack!" Gadot exclaimed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Total Eclipses is the final form of Sazh's weapon after being completely upgraded._


	44. Scramble at Dawn

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_**Warning: **__There is some graphic scenes and mild language ahead. If you like neither of those, now would be the time to close your browser or go to another page. You have been warned!_

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! ^^ It will definitely be an intense fight, and you'll see what I mean as the chapters progress. ;) As for who lives and who dies after this battle, only time will tell... XD Enjoy the chapter. :)_

_black. dot - Thanks for the comment. :) That was one of the longer chapters, but this one and the next one are even longer. ;) As for Fang and Vanille's secret, that was not it. I can't really tell you what it is as it will be revealed later on towards the end. But what I can tell you, it's the same secret they were talking about just before they made it to Cheis and Serah smacked Fang. Hehe. Here's the next chapter for you. ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 44: Scramble at Dawn ~ ***

_Alone, Her Providence would not have the strength to seal the chaos whole._

_Even with the will of her messengers, sacrifice still was required. _

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

A massive explosion shook New Oerba, the epicentre of it just outside of the New Oerban Medical Centre. Windows rattled and exploded in a hail of glass. Walls quaked and rumbled. Cracks streaked across metal and concrete like forked lightning. Those inside the medical centre scrambled for cover under tables and desks as the ceiling collapsed upon their heads. Then all fell silent and everyone remembered how to breathe.

"What... was that?"

Yuj and Gadot looked at each other before scampering to their feet and running towards the column of dust in the distance. Having been unable to sleep, both men decided to patrol the settlement in the hopes of calming their already frayed nerves. Hundreds of soldiers were of the same mind, many of them milling about town as they waited. Just as the pair passed the Eastern patrol camp, the direction Proganochelys was expected to appear, something fell from the heavens causing the booming eruption which sent both men scrambling.

By the time Yuj and Gadot reached the scene, dozens of soldiers were already there, their rifles raised as they investigated the surrounding area. Unfortunately, the dust from the blast still lingered heavily in the air, and none of them could make heads or tails of anything within the shroud. One brave soldier, his armor's colours marking him from the Neo Palumpolum settlement, ventured into the dust cloud. With his rifle clutched tightly in one hand, he waved his free hand in front of him in the hopes of clearing the air. Then he fell.

At the sound of a startled yelp, all the soldiers surrounding the dust cloud instantly clicked off the safeties from their weapons, their fingers twitching over the triggers. Yuj and Gadot did the same, both men tensed in nervous anticipation of what came next.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" the fallen soldier exclaimed. He coughed, waving a hand in front of his helmet. Dust shot past his helmet's air filters the moment he face planted on the ground. One moment there was solid ground under his feet, and in the next, the dirt literally disappeared from under him.

Blindly feeling the ground around him for his lost rifle, the Neo Palumpolum soldier realized he was now in a crater of sorts, the impact of whatever fell from the sky making quite the deep rut in the ground. It would take another two minutes of patting the ground around him before the soldier located his weapon. Immediately, the soldier crawled up to it on his hands and knees, thanking the Maker.

"Oye! You alright in there buddy?" Gadot was getting restless, just standing around and waiting. He still couldn't see a damned thing, the dust being thicker than molasses. But seeing that no one had died yet, and that they had yet to open fire on anything, he supposed that was a good sign. Then things went to shit.

"I'm still here!" the Neo Palumpolum soldier shouted back. He snatched his weapon off the ground, greatly relieved to have it back in his hands. It was then he caught sight of something in front of him, despite his diminished vision due to the still lingering dust cloud.

"How about you hurry back out here where it's safe, huh?"

The soldier squinted at the thing, trying to get a better look of what he started at. Squinting did very little however, but as shrouded as the area was, he definitely knew he wasn't hallucinating. "Hey!" he shouted. "I think I found something!"

Inching closer with his rifle raised, the Neo Palumpolum soldier poked the object with the nozzle of his weapon. It was as hard as rock and shaped just the same. Was this some sort of meteor? Or was it perhaps a piece of debris which had fallen from Crystal Cocoon? That would have explained the loud boom it made when it hit the ground, and the crater he was in. A fall from that distance would surely leave a mark.

Not a moment later, the debris moved, unravelling itself to reveal a red eye in which the soldier could see his own reflection. A blood curdling scream sounded soon after, the cloud of dust lighting up with flashes of gunfire. Everyone opened fire, shooting blindly into the dust cloud, rifles aimed downward where muzzle flares were seen.

"Hold your fire!" Gadot shouted. He flinched as some stray bullets bit the dust near his feet. A few soldiers to his left cried out in pain, getting clipped by a few stray bullets themselves. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

After what seemed like hours (which in fact was actually less than a minute), the gunfire finally stopped, everyone holding their breaths in horror and fear. It was quiet again, with the exception of booted feet on the other side of town now racing towards them after hearing the commotion. Something shot straight up into the air from the dust cloud before landing with a wet crunch behind Yuj and the soldiers next to him. The blue haired Team NORA member slowly turned around.

Yuj wanted to throw up.

There, in a bloody heap, was the mangled remains of the Neo Palumpolum soldier.

Before anyone could panic, an ear piercing screech sounded, everyone scrambling backwards with their hands or fists over their ears. A fierce wind rushed through the area dissipating the dust cloud immediately to reveal the Neo Palumpolum soldier's killer.

"Maker!"

Stone flesh elongated outwards mimicking large feathers. Two webbed stone feet clawed at the dirt restlessly, a stump of a stone head twisting left and right at seemingly impossible angles. At one point, Gadot swore the thing turned its head all the way around as if it had no neck. It looked like a stone chocobo, in a sick and twisted kind of way. One had to tilt their head at a funny angle to really see any comparison though. The creature was two heads taller than Gadot, and probably doubly as wide. The fact that it had a red fleshy eye on its abdomen left the mohawk-haired man gaping.

* * *

Gadot ripped open the door to Snow and Serah's house, stumbling through the threshold just as another tainted l'Cie crash landed nearby. Never in his life had Gadot run that fast before. Despite Snow telling them all about the tainted l'Cies and his experiences with them over the course of their journey, never once did Gadot think they would be so horrifying. Gadot was not the type of man that got scared easily. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he was truly scared of anything. But as of right now, the strong man was shaking in his boots.

"Boss!" Gadot exclaimed. He raced over to Snow and Serah, both of them half lying and half sitting on the floor next to their bed in a daze. "They're here!" he said dragging the pair to their feet.

The main floor of the Farron residence mirrored Lightning's second floor above. It was just one large rectangular space with the bedroom, kitchen, dining room and bathroom combined into one, specific sections of the floor designated to certain living spaces.

"What?" Snow stumbled to his feet from Gadot's upward yank. The blonde's hair was a mess, the former l'Cie shirtless. Snow looked like he had just fallen out of bed, along with Serah, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Slow down Gadot!" Snow said putting his hands on Gadot's shoulders to still the man's fidgeting. "What are you talking about?"

"The tainted l'Cies!" Gadot said with barely contained horror. "They're are here! We're under attack!"

Two sets of blue eyes widened.

"But they weren't supposed to be here for another few hours!" Serah exclaimed. The youngest Farron was shaking. The explosions outside continued as more tainted l'Cies fell from the sky like hail.

"Well, they're here now!" Gadot said, quickly handing Snow his white coat and Serah her belts of hunting knives. Their things were hanging off the bed posts for easy pickings. "We have to hurry! Everyone is running around in madness."

Gunfire erupted outside, distorted squeals and squawks along with them. By the time the trio made it out of the house, utter chaos had consumed the settlement. People were screaming, tainted l'Cies were charging, and soldiers everywhere were spraying bullets wherever they could, hitting everything but the tainted l'Cies themselves. Snow pushed Serah in the direction of the metal staircase leading up to Lightning's level.

"Where are the others?" Snow shouted over all the noise.

"Yuj went to get Maqui and Le-"

_BOOM!_

The house on the opposite side of the street to the Farron residence half imploded.

"Son of a bitch!" Gadot exclaimed, instinctively raising his hands to shield his head.

The trio paused midway up the steel staircase, turning to look at the now ruined house. Emerging from the rubble was a tainted l'Cie, the same type of twisted stone bird creature Gadot had glimpsed just moments ago. Gadot roared, swinging his rifle off his back, charging at the corrupted creature as he peppered the tainted l'Cie with bullets.

"Gadot!" Snow gritted his teeth, quickly turning back to his fiance. "Hurry Serah!" he said, urgently shoving the pinkette forward again. "Get to Lightning and stay there!" Snow turned back to follow after his muscled friend only to stop when a small hand grabbed his arm. "Serah?"

"Come back to me safe," Serah said, forcing a smile.

Snow's expression softened. "A hero never dies." Leaning forward, lips met lips, the young couple sharing a passion kiss before Snow raced off into the heat of battle.

* * *

"Dad!" Hope climbed the stairs three at a time when he could manage. The silver haired boy was startled awake by a large bang which came from upstairs, shaking the whole house. Soon after, gunfire followed.

Hope burst through the door to his father's office, sliding to a halt after taking one step into the room. The ceiling on the far end of the room was caved in, the metal roofing twisted and broken by some unknown force. On the floor nearest the door, taking cover behind his over turned desk was Bartholomew, firing his pistol at the tainted l'Cie which crashed his room. The stone bird raised a wing in front of its face, protecting the red eye on its abdomen. Bullets pinged off the raised limb uselessly, doing no damage at all, not even leaving a mark. When the pistol clicked empty, the tainted l'Cie darted forward at the eldest Estheim.

"Dad!" Hope threw his hand forward, calling forth the strongest Thundaga he could muster.

Nothing happened.

Blue-green eyes widened in horror.

Hope wasn't wearing his L'Cie Driver. It was still ruined from before, his father not having the spare parts to fix it. They didn't even have the resources to create new ones for Hope, Snow or Sazh either. Everything was being diverted to the research division, to create new weapons for their fight against Proganochelys.

The tainted l'Cie leapt into the air, zooming in for the kill.

"NO!" Hope dashed forward, his boomerang leaving his hand in a whirl. While the weapon connected, it did nothing more than make the tainted l'Cie flinch. Hope screamed, reaching out to grab at his father's shoulder just as the tainted l'Cie came down upon their heads.

Protect bubbled to life, Hope's Bubble Guard expanding outwards into a translucent, hexagonal patterned barrier around the two Estheims. The tainted l'Cie screeched, connecting with the protective shield jarringly, before being flung backwards into the wall like an overextended rubber band. Two shots rang out, red flesh popping like a balloon as the tainted l'Cie howled before it disintegrated to ash and disappeared. Bartholomew lowered his smoking pistol, his gun shaking in a white knuckled grip.

"T-those things are more intelligent than we originally thought," the elder Estheim said, once he got his wits about him again. Hope could only stare at the gaping hole torn through the metal ceiling.

"Are you alright, Hope?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Hope replied, helping his father to his feet. "What's going on?"

With the immediate, deadly threat gone, the sounds from outside finally made it to their ears. Looking at each other for a moment, Hope and Bartholomew darted out of Bartholomew's office, ran down the stairs and out the front door of their house. What they saw left them gaping.

"But they weren't supposed to be here for another few hours!" Hope said in disbelief.

"Either our calculations were wrong or this is an advanced scouting party of some sort."

Gunfire and shouts sounded everywhere in New Oerba, flashes of light flickering all over the settlement. Bartholomew flinched when a tainted l'Cie crashed to the ground nearby. The soldiers closest to it immediately sought to eliminate the threat.

"Hope," Bartholomew said, turning to face his son. "We need to activate the Resonance Wall."

Hope's eyes widened. "I thought you said it couldn't cover everything!"

"It can't," Bartholomew reaffirmed.

"But if we activate it now, what about all the people who get caught outside the barrier?"

"We can't worry about that now," Bartholomew said grimly. He rested his hands on Hope's shoulders. "We need to focus on ensuring the settlement is safe. That is our first priority. Then everything else comes after that."

Hope stared at his father, stunned. In researching the Bubble Guard to protect the former l'Cies, Bartholomew was also able to replicate an almost settlement sized version of the Bubble Guard, dubbed the Resonance Wall. The Resonance Wall used the same Resonance Crystal Generators as the Resonance Rail Guns. About the size of a small crate, weighing just under seventy-five pounds, dozens of these semi-portable generators were placed around the buildings of New Oerba in a hexagonal pattern. When all of the generators were activated, they linked to each other to form a giant Resonance Wall.

Under normal circumstances, that would have been enough to protect all of New Oerba. But with the influx of soldiers from all over Gran Pulse, many of them had to set up camp just outside of the boundaries of the settlement. With the Resonance Wall in place, while anything inside of it could leave the barrier, anything trapped outside of it would remain trapped outside until the barrier fell, or until a small doorway could be created to let things in. They hadn't quite found a way to make a stable hole in the settlement shield yet, that being the last thing they had left to do in the few hours before the final battle.

"Dad-"

Screams caused both Estheims to jump, Bartholomew and Hope jerking their heads towards the sound. The tainted l'Cie from before broke through the semi circle of soldiers combating it, tossing the men into the air like rag dolls. Before any of them could recover or even hit the ground, stone wings shot upwards skewering the men on rock feathers. Hope went pale. These tainted l'Cies were so much stronger than any they had ever fought before. It was horrifying. Limp, bloody bodies dropped to the ground. The tainted l'Cie looked in their direction and charged.

Bartholomew raised his pistol and opened fire. The tainted l'Cie instantly pivoted on its webbed feet and began to spin on its spot like a top, stone wings wrapping around its body. Bullets ricocheted harmlessly off of stone flesh, the red flesh eye unharmed when the tainted bird stopped its movements to look at them again. Before either of them could react, a burst of blue energy roared past the pair causing them to duck to the left out of instinct. The tainted l'Cie cried out, red flesh bursting when blue energy connected with it. It disintegrated into dust.

"Yeah! How do you like that!" Maqui cheered, pushing up his goggles from his eyes. In his hand was one of Bartholomew's prototype Crystal Energy Launchers, otherwise nicknamed the CEL. Lebreau and Yuj were with Maqui.

"You guys alright?" Lebreau asked, looking around nervously, armed with a CEL of her own.

Before either Hope or Bartholomew could reply, something exploded off to the side of the group, knocking them all off of their feet. Dust cleared quickly, revealing yet another tainted l'Cie, the corrupted bird's wings opened wide and its head twisting this way and that. The moment it caught sight of the downed group, the tainted l'Cie turned its body square to them, preparing to charge.

Maqui and Lebreau scrambled for their CELs, Yuj the same, looking for his rifle. Bartholomew caught sight of his pistol, but it was too far away and he would never reach it in time. Hope got to his hands and knees, the toes of his shoes digging into the road underneath him. If he had to, he would act like the group's moving Bubble Guard, running to intercept the thing when needed. Until someone got a hold of their weapon to take the tainted creature out that is. His boomerang would be useless in this situation, as these tainted l'Cies not only proved intelligent, but as quick as a chocobo. Hope wouldn't be able to hit them even if he tried.

_BANG!_

The tainted l'Cie lurched forward, Hope instantly activating his Bubble Guard out of reflex. The twisted stone creature's head bounced hard against Hope's barrier, the silver haired boy gritting his teeth as he felt the device suck out a large amount of magic to maintain the shield around him. Staggering backwards, with its head snapping upwards from the momentum, the tainted l'Cie spun around dazedly in its spot trying to locate what hit it originally.

_CLICK._

Sazh snapped a fresh magazine into his rifle before taking aim again. "This is gonna sting." The rifle fired.

Red flesh exploded like a raging volcano, the tainted l'Cie screeching distortedly before disintegrating into dust. Black ash quickly dissipated in the soft wind.

"Did ya see that coming!" Sazh shook his fist at the sky. Feeve trotted up next to Sazh with Dajh on his back.

"Mr. Katzroy," Bartholomew said, shakily rising to his feet and dusting himself off. "You have impeccable timing."

"Is everyone alright?" Sazh quickly gave them all a once over, the gunner relieved to see all of them looking no worse for wear.

"We're alive thanks to you," Yuj said, now on his feet and dusting the last bit of dirt off his jacket.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Maqui chirped. Lebreau nodded at Sazh with a smile.

"Now that that's over, can someone please tell me what's going on?" An explosion in the distance made the gunner flinch. Sazh tightened his grip on his rifle. "One moment it was quiet, and in the next, things were falling from the sky. I thought the Tainted's l'Cies weren't supposed to be here for another few hours!"

"I suspect they're an advanced attack group meant to throw us into chaos until the real threat gets here." Bartholomew said grimly.

"Proganochelys," Hope said through clenched teeth. He made a fist.

"Well, they're certainly doing a good job of that so far," Lebreau said in disgust. She looked up at the sky, her eye spotting a tainted l'Cie as it fell.

"We need to get some form of order quickly, or we won't have a chance when the rest of them get here."

"Gadot has already gone to get Snow," Yuj said. "We were about to start forming up ranks ourselves."

"We still need to get the barrier up," Hope said turning to Bartholomew. The silver haired boy frowned. He didn't like his father's plan, but it was the best one they had right now.

"The outer generators must be activated first before the central one can link them all up to form the Resonance Wall."

"But what about if some of them are damaged?" Hope bit his lip. If they needed all of the generators operational for the thing to work, they were screwed.

"Only half of them need to be operational for the barrier to work," Bartholomew continued. "Anymore beyond that will only strengthen it further."

"If they're damaged, I may be able to fix them," Maqui said, raising his hand hesitantly. "I've been watching the engineers, so I know how they work. Sort of."

"Now wait just a minute!" Lebreau protested. The raven haired bartender had her hands on her hips. "It's all good and well to get the generators going, but we're talking about making a dash around New Oerba's perimeter in a matter of minutes. Even for you guys, that's impossible."

"We'll have to pass by the stables and pick up some chocobos then," Hope countered.

"Are you kidding me?" Lebreau raised her eyebrows at Hope. "In this mess?" She gestured to the chaos behind her. "They're probably all panicked and useless by now. And don't even talk about how your supposed to get to them in the first place."

"Take Feeve," Sazh said. He lifted Dajh off the yellow bird and set him down on the ground. "He's the fastest chocobo around here and probably the only one who doesn't scare easily. He'll easily manage with both of you on his back."

"_Kweh."_ Feeve nodded.

"I'll find the rest of my team as soon as I can and have them also head out to activate the generators with you," Bartholomew added.

"As soon as I get Dajh to safety, I'll join you," Sazh said to the older Estheim.

"We'll help too," Yuj said.

"No," Bartholomew said with the shake of his head. "You need to get the soldiers in order if we're to have any chance in this fight."

"But it will be just the two of them against who knows what!" Yuj exclaimed. He turned to Hope and Maqui.

"We'll be fine," Hope said.

Maqui nodded.

"But-"

Lebreau put a hand on Yuj's shoulder. She smiled at him but shook her head.

"Don't worry Yuj," Maqui said. "We can do it. Trust us."

* * *

"Maqui, how many was that?"

"Eight so far, I think."

Feeve ran full tilt around the slowly brightening edge of the New Oerba settlement. Dawn would be upon them soon, but the fighting had yet to stop. Tainted l'Cies continued to rain down from the sky, though thankfully for the pair of boys, they were focused on the settlement and not the outskirts.

"This one will make nine." Maqui, with a tight fistful of feathers in his right hand, leaned left until he was parallel with the ground. Nearing the next mini generator, Feeve dashed towards the device running along side it without stopping. In a well timed smash of his fist, Maqui slammed the activation button on the top of the device. With a quick glance behind them, both boys verified the successful activation of the crystal generator by the now lit holographic control panel screen which floated above it.

It took them quite a few tries to figure out that technique. For the first two generators, Hope had Feeve stop nearby while both boys jumped off the chocobo, trotted over to the generator and activated it. They then hoped back onto Feeve's back, Feeve running up to the next generator, only for them to repeat the process again. While it ensured the same results, it took much too long.

For the next three generators, Feeve, being the smart chocobo that he is, tried a run by pecking move, as a means of activating the generator. But while he may have been good at attacking enemies with his sharp and accurate beak, the button had difficulty registering the hit to officially activate it. And after Feeve almost destroyed the offending device kick boxing style, both Hope and Maqui agreed that method didn't work either.

"Number ten!" Hope said, activating the next generator they came across.

"How many more to go after this one?"

"I don't know!" Hope shouted back to his companion. "Until the Resonance Wall comes up, we keep go-whoa!"

Feeve skidded to a halt within visual range of the next mini crystal generator, causing both Hope and Maqui to lunge forward before they caught themselves.

"What was tha-"

"_WARK!" _Feeve narrowed his eyes ahead.

"Oh no."

Twenty feet away, surrounding the next generator were three tainted l'Cies. The corrupted stone birds stared at the device, turning their heads this way and that in examination.

"Can't we just sneak around them?" Maqui whispered, afraid to be heard at even this distance.

"We can," Hope whispered back. "But if they-"

As one, the three tainted l'Cies pecked at the mini generator, the outer shell of the device quickly bending and denting under the combined attacks. Hope and Maqui watched in horror as the mini Resonance Crystal Generator exploded shortly afterwards, in an eruption of blue energy. The ensuing shock wave sent the pair crashing to the ground, Feeve toppling over as well. Once the dust cleared from the explosion, all that remained of the generator and the tainted l'Cies was a burnt crater in the ground.

"I don't believe it," Maqui said, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. "How did they know to destroy it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if another tainted l'Cie told them to do it," Hope said scoffing.

"What?" Maqui looked at his companion in shock.

"Trust me," Hope said, dusting Feeve off. The chocobo was unharmed, though his feathers were quite ruffled, figuratively and literally. "You don't want to know."

"What if it was a fluke?" Maqui said, also helping to dust off their ride. "I mean, they could have just stumbled across it by accident and didn't know any better."

Both boys startled at the sound of a loud hum, the last activated generator far behind them, yet still within sight, shooting a pillar of blue energy up into the sky.

"Are they... supposed to do that?" Hope asked, his brow creasing.

"Umm… maybe?"

"Maybe?" Hope whirled around to face Maqui. "I thought you knew how those things worked."

Maqui scratched the back of his head wearily. Feeve turned the right side of his head towards the blonde to stare at him.

Maqui swallowed. "I only watched the engineers when they were putting them together. I'm not quite sure how they work."

"Maqui!"

"No one would let me tinker with them!" the blonde said in his own defense.

Hope face palmed. "We need to get moving, now!" Hope jumped onto Feeve a moment later.

"Huh?"

"If the tainted l'Cies didn't know about the generators before, they certainly do now." Hope looked back to the identical pillars of blue energy shooting up into the sky from all of the previous generators they had activated. There were a few blue energy pillars on the other side of the settlement up as well.

"It doesn't matter how many generators we activate. If the tainted l'Cies destroy them all before we get them all up, everything would be for nothing."

* * *

"Yer gonna squirm!"

Kain's Lance tore through the red flesh of a tainted l'Cie. The stone corruption howled as it disintegrated into ash before dissipating completely. Nearby, Nirvana's wires tangled around another tainted beast, holding it in place for an easy kill.

"This is madness!" Fang twirled her spear around in the air, whipping off black blood from her prized weapon. "Ya'd swear it was the Tainted's birthday or somethin'!"

Soldiers continued to scramble around New Oerba, frantically trying to defend the settlement from the tainted invaders. By now however, they had achieved some form of order and the fighting was not so panicked. The Team NORA members, Snow, Sazh, along with Amodar and Rydgea, led the soldiers in a frontal assault against their enemy. Sweeper teams now moved up and down the streets, taking out any and all tainted l'Cies they came across.

Bartholomew was able to find some of his research team, all of whom had been sent out to activate the border generators followed by soldier escorts. There was no word yet from Hope or Maqui, but considering the border generators had been going up without a hitch so far, everyone assumed things were going well. Fang and Vanille remained with Bartholomew, while the head scientist began the start up procedure for the central Resonance Crystal Generator for the Resonance Wall. If this one fell, it didn't matter how many outer ones lit up, it simply wouldn't have worked. A small contingent of Amodar's soldiers remained with them.

"Hey Bart!" Fang looked over her shoulder at the frazzled scientist. "How much longer?"

Bartholomew's fingers flew over the holographic screen floating above the centreal crystal generator with impressive speed. "Just a few more and then we're good to go."

"How much is a few?"

Fang scanned the area, every so often the huntress glancing back over her shoulder at Vanille. The redhead was on the other side of Bartholomew and the generator, watching the opposite direction for trouble. So far, resistance had been light. These tainted l'Cies, by the looks of them tainted Dagonites, were the small fries. For the former l'Cies, those who retained their magic that is, namely Fang and Vanille, these corrupted beasts weren't worth the effort. But to the unseasoned soldier, like many of the borrowed soldiers from other settlements, they were a handful.

"Only two more to go." Bartholomew murmured. His eyes focused on the screen intensely, waiting for the counter to go down to zero. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Vanille turned back to look at the eldest Estheim.

"The tainted l'Cies have found the outer generators." Bartholomew looked towards the west, where one of the pillars of blue energy disappeared. Another one fizzled out to the south.

Bartholomew bit his lip. "Hopefully the others can get the rest up faster than the ones going down."

"At least they haven't sent in the big guys yet," Vanille said cheerily. "Then we would-"

_BOOM!_

Everyone ducked their heads, arms raised to shield their faces. Fifteen feet from the central Resonance Crystal Generator was a massive cloud of dust. The houses on either side of the explosion were completely destroyed. A gust of wind blew through the area, the dust flitting away revealing a large and angry looking tainted l'Cie.

"Ya jus' had ta say somethin', didn't ya?" Fang glared at Vanille.

"Hehe… whoops?"

Unlike the previous and smaller tainted l'Cies which still bombarded town, this particular corrupted creature was much bigger and heavily armoured. Long stone-like scales webbed across its back and neck, the head and tail being the only unprotected section of uncovered stone skin. The tainted beast scaled across the ground on four legs, its movement very much lizard-like. It looked like an armadillo, except a thousand times bigger.

"Great," Fang scowled. "Jus' what we needed."

Amodar's soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire. Bullets bounced off of the tainted Navidon's armored scales harmlessly. A few of the soldiers used their Crystal Energy Launchers, only enraging the corrupted beast further but doing little else.

"Hold yer fire!" Fang shouted over the gun fire. "HOLD YER FIRE!"

Amodar's soldiers were a disciplined bunch, Fang had to credit the man for that. They immediately stopped firing at her order.

"Its eye is probably under its shell somewhere. Until we get that off, we're only wastin' ammo."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" one of the soldiers asked. This particular soldier held one of Bartholomew's CELs.

"Vanille, yer up."

"Uh huh!" Vanille threw her left hand forward at the tainted Navidon, sending a barrage of elemental spells at the tainted l'Cie. Aero, Fire, Water, and finally Thunder, none of them did much damage except for the last one spell, which made the corrupted tank of a beast flinch.

"Come on! Come on!" Bartholomew mumbled to himself. The count on the generator holographic screen kept fluctuating between 2 and 1, the tainted l'Cies starting to take down the outer generators as fast as the others could activate them. If they didn't out-activate them soon, the Resonance Wall wouldn't work.

"Bart? How's it comin'?"

Vanille barraged the approaching tainted Navidon with Thundaga after Thundaga after Thundaga. Each time the tainted l'Cie flinched but looked no worse for wear. The CEL totting soldiers shot at the corrupted creatures legs in the hopes of slowing it down. Whether or not their attempts were successful, it was hard to tell.

"Just a bit longer, Fang," Bartholomew replied, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he waited.

Fang gritted her teeth, chancing a look up at the sky. New pillars of blue energy shot up, only for already active ones to drop down. A startled cry drew the Pulsian's attention back to the ground, just in time to see the tainted Navidon charge at the group, specifically at Vanille at an insane speed.

"Vanille!"

Fang darted passed soldiers and skidded to a halt in front of the redhead.

"Fang!"

Fang's brand flashed, Steelguard instantly going up as the tainted Navidon opened its maw and snapped at the huntress.

"They did it!" Bartholomew exclaimed. The count on the holo screen finally read zero, the eldest Estheim slamming his fist down on the launch button of the central generator.

A loud buzz filled the air, Vanille feeling the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck raising before the central Resonance Crystal Generator shot a beam of pure blue energy into the sky. The pillars of energy already coming from the outer mini generators curved towards the central beam, like the opposite ends of magnets attracting each other. One by one they connected with the central energy beam, a ring of energy exploding outwards from where the streaks of blue power met. Blue energy cascaded downwards in a wave, like water running down a translucent umbrella. The moment the wall of blue energy hit the ground, a soft chime came from the central Resonance Crystal Energy Generator. The Resonance Wall was finally up.

Thuds were heard soon after, the Resonance Wall barrier bending slightly when a tainted l'Cie hit it from the outside. The barrier wall soon righted itself as if nothing had ever happened. Claw and smash as the tainted l'Cies would, the Resonance Wall held, with the last remaining outer generators coming online only to strengthen it.

"That's all well an' good," Fang shouted, gritting her teeth. "But ya mind givin' me a hand here!"

The tainted Navidon thrashed in front of the Pulsian, Fang's spear jammed tightly in its mouth, keeping it propped open. The Oerban kept a tight hold of her spear, Fang's booted feet scrapping across the ground as the tainted beast tried to pull free from her. She refused to let it though, especially since she just got her spear fully upgraded.

"Pathetic!" Fang growled, stumbling forward after a particularly hard yank. She managed to right her footing before pulling back, stopping the retreating tainted Navidon in its tracks once again. Amodar's soldiers had their weapons raised, but did not fire. With Fang between them and the corrupted creature, they were afraid of hitting her.

"Fang! Get ready to fall back!" Bartholomew exclaimed. He quickly opened the side hatch to the central generator, gingerly pulling out two fist sized Resonance Crystals. The crystals flickered in his grasp, causing the former Sanctum scientist to freeze rigid the moment they did. When they regained their regular glowing lustre, only then did Bartholomew start to move again.

"What are you doing?" Vanille questioned, nervously looking back at the eldest Estheim.

"Improvising," Bartholomew said in a shaky whisper. Cradling the baseball sized crystals in his arms, Bartholomew slowly walked up next to Fang. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, his expression twisted in deep concentration. Despite the tainted Navidon's thrashings, Bartholomew reached inside of its pried open mouth and rested to two Resonance crystals on its tongue. Or at least, what he thought was the beast's tongue.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Fang looked at the head scientist in shock. "Do ya wanna get eaten?"

Bartholomew flinched at the tone of Fang's voice, smiling at her wearily, thankful he no longer held such a dangerous load in his arms. Quickly he turned around and backtracked to Vanille again, a safe distance away. "On my mark, Sergeant, shoot those crystals. A bullet each should do."

The soldier to Bartholomew's right nodded.

"At the same time Fang, you get the hell out of the way."

"Say what?"

"Ready Fang?"

"Now wait just a minute-"

"On three..." Bartholomew said. The sergeant raised his weapon.

"Bart!"

"Three..." Bartholomew started the countdown. "Two..."

"Fang!"

"One! Now Sergeant!"

Fang's spear collapsed into three pieces, the Pulsian diving and rolling to the right just as the soldier fired. Stumbling backwards from the sudden lack of resistance, the tainted Navidon didn't have a chance to dodge the bullets which whizzed into its mouth and shattered the crystals. The tainted l'Cie suddenly stiffened, frozen in place before cracks of blue light fissured across its skin. Fang's eyes widened at the sight, the spear wielder activating her Bubble Guard just as the tainted l'Cie exploded with a distorted roar. The small explosion shook the entire area, sending those closest stumbling to remain upright.

"Did we get it?" came the shaky question after they all recovered from the blast.

Jade coloured eyes immediately searched the area for the tainted l'Cie. When she saw none in sight, Vanille couldn't but cheer. "Yay us!"

Fang stood up straight, disarming her Bubble Guard with a huff. She glared at Bartholomew. "Were ya tryin' ta kill me?"

Bartholomew cringed, wiping the sweat off his brow with a chuckle. "It was a calculated risk."

"_Calculated? _Ya lil'-"

"Fang." Vanille held onto Fang's arm before she could skewer the man. "We're alright and everyone is safe. Calm down."

Fang scoffed. They were unharmed, yes. For now. Those under the Resonance Wall, that is. But that would soon change the moment Proganochelys came marching into town. And when that happened, it wouldn't matter where you were.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For those of you who may have been confused, this chapter backtracks, starting three hours before the final confrontation with Proganochelys, and continues onwards from there._

_Kain's Lance and Nirvana are the final forms of Fang and Vanille's weapons after being completely upgraded._


	45. Confrontation with the Damned

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the celebrations. :) 2012 will surely be a great year, and to start things off, I've posted this chapter a few hours early. ^^_

_**Warning: **__There is some graphic scenes and mild language ahead. If you like neither of those, now would be the time to close your browser or go to another page. You have been warned!_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the review. ^^ No need to apologize for being late to review. It's not like I'm forcing you to. :P I know that real life stuff, no matter what they may be, from time to time steals one's time away. It happens to me all the time. So don't fret. ;) Just review when you can. ^^ I appreciate any review you leave, no matter when you leave it. Here's the next chapter. :)_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 45: Confrontation with the Damned ~ ***

_So stepped forth the Goddess' champion, once slave to Lindzei's will._

_Together, they became one and rose in the light._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

The rain began an hour after dawn.

At first no one paid any attention to it, everyone too consumed in their final preparations for the battle against Proganochelys and its tainted army. Then, one by one, people started to notice something odd about the rain. Specifically the fact that there was not a cloud in the sky for rain to fall, yet it did. For five very specific individuals, somewhere at the back of their minds they noted a tingling feeling on their skin whenever the rain hit their bare flesh. But none of them thought anything of it, passing it off as the normal chill one would get from the icy drops of water. It wouldn't be until in the heat of the battle that they would truly understand what it was.

A flare rocketed up into the sky in the distance, burning a bright red before exploding into nothingness. Two others followed suit, both of them closer this time, the rumble of thousands of feet pounding against the ground now being heard.

"They're here."

Captain Rygdea brought up the binoculars to his eyes and peered out at the horizon. He stood behind one of the many barricades made days before the battle was supposed to start, Hecatoncheir calling forth spires of stone from the ground to provide them all with cover. Other barricades were made from the thick trunks of Gran Pulse's trees, the other Eidolons helping to set those barriers up before they were all dismissed to rest before the final fight. The Eastern perimeter of New Oerba was littered with hundreds of these crude barriers, all of them acting both as cover for humanity's last resistance force and as barriers impeding the march of the tainted l'Cies army and Proganochelys. They were not the greatest of roadblocks, but it was the best humankind could manage given their time restraints.

The rain continued to fall harmlessly, thankfully not thick enough to diminish visibility. At the very edge of his line of vision, Rygdea could just make out the beginnings of shadows creeping up along the mountainous shores of New Oerba.

"Lieutenant," Captain Rygdea said, turning to his second-in-command who stood on his left. "Pass word to the rest of the men. Prepare to engage on my mark. They must not flank us, no matter what the cost."

"Yes, Sir!"

Rygdea brought up his binoculars again, his Lieutenant darting off to spread word among the ranks of soldiers gathered on either side of him.

New Oerba resided in the northern most mountainous region of Gran Pulse. While there were other much taller mountains than the one the settlement was situated on, this was one of the few flatter sections of the land which could accommodate Proganochelys and the significant numbers of its tainted l'Cies army, allowing for quick passage to Crystal Cocoon. While the Shadowed Four could have easily sent its minions through the shallow passageways of the Yaschas Massif or Vallis Media for faster travel, that would mean splitting up its army and making its lackeys easy pickings for soldiers in the thinner valleys and tunnels. That would also bar Proganochelys from getting any further as well.

"Mr. Estheim," Rygdea said without lowering his binoculars. "Is everything ready on your end?"

Bartholomew Estheim wiped the excess water from his glasses with his finger. "We're as ready as we'll ever be, Captain," he replied. He stood off to Rygdea's left.

The rumble from before grew in volume, every soldier tensing at the sound as they waited. At their backs lay the New Oerba settlement, protected by the Resonance Wall. While the aerial bombardment of tainted l'Cies had ceased, at least for the moment, each and every solider on the field knew their failure here today would not only doom New Oerba, but the rest of Gran Pulse too. The Resonance Wall would not be able to withstand the likes of Proganochelys.

"Corporal," Rygdea said to the soldier on his right. He handed the man his binoculars. "Prepare the first signal. Those surprises we buried earlier are about to go boom."

"Yes, Sir!"

An orange flare lit up the sky. All soldiers stood at attention.

"Mr. Estheim, on my mark."

Rygdea narrowed his eyes as the outline of forms could now be seen on the horizon without the aid of any magnification devices. Bartholomew stooped down next to a small Resonance Crystal Generator, one similar to the ones maintaining the outer barrier of New Oerba. Unlike the other generators, this one was only meant to release one single focused burst of crystal energy to activate the hidden Anti-Resonance Mines, dubbed the ARMs, which had been buried on the mountainside days ago. The sacrificial generator was mounted on a crude catapult of sorts, the catapult ready to launch the generator towards the incoming waves of tainted l'Cies the moment the device was activated.

"Countdown set for twenty seconds, Captain," Bartholomew said, bringing the generator online.

Rygdea remained silent, the captain of the New Oerban Guardian Command staring intently at the approaching mass of tainted l'Cies. From this distance, a good three hundred feet away, the tainted beasts resembled a moving wall of stone advancing upon them. Tainted Dagonites took up the front lines of Proganochelys' corrupted army, followed in second place by tainted Navidons which marched at a much slower pace. Proganochelys took up the rear, its massive crystal form unmistakeable even at this distance. The last of the Shadowed Four walked leisurely behind its lackeys, as if it wasn't staring down the enemy but instead going for a casual stroll through the park.

"Sir?" Rygdea's Lieutenant had just returned from relaying the original message and waited anxiously next to the brunette, watching as the tainted army and Shadowed Four continued their approach.

"Not yet," Rygdea said, eyes narrowing. The corrupted army was now two hundred feet away. From this distance, the snarls and roars from the twisted creatures and the booming footsteps of Proganochelys came through loud and clear.

"Captain?" It was Bartholomew who spoke up this time. It had only been minutes since the Lieutenant last said something, but in that time, the tainted army had already closed the distance between them by one hundred feet. If they didn't trigger the ARMs soon, the first line of tainted l'Cies would cross over unscathed.

"Wait for it," Rygdea said, despite the growing anxiousness of the soldiers. Even the former l'Cies were shooting glances in the brunette's direction, wondering what was taking him so long to give the order. Rygdea tucked a wet strand of brown hair behind his ear.

"C'mon... C'mon..." Snow muttered under his breath. Gloves squeaked as the tainted army continued their advance without hesitation. "Rygdea, what are you waiting for?" he mumbled.

Snow stood next to one of Bartholomew's Resonance Rail Guns. There were six of them in total on the field, each powered up by the Resonance Crystals which the Resonance Crystal Generators worked off of. Each of the former l'Cies stood between two R2Gs, designated as their protectors when the situation called for it. Bartholomew's engineers stood with the Resonance Rail Guns, ready to man them when the Shadowed Four came close enough. The R2Gs were specifically designed to take down Proganochelys and nothing else. The tainted l'Cies would be the focus of the soldiers, some of them wielding Crystal Energy Launchers with the rest wielding regular rifles.

It was not the most solid of plans, Bartholomew would admit. If the R2Gs failed, there would be little else they could do to stop the Shadowed Four save for the former l'Cies calling forth their Eidolons. In past battles, the Eidolons turned out to be the tide turners. Should the Resonance Rail Guns fail, that would be humanity's only trump card left.

"Now Mr. Estheim!"

Bartholomew didn't need to be told that twice. He slammed fist down on the generator activation button, starting the delayed countdown. A second later, the generator went hurtling into the air like a rail-gun projectile, straight towards the approaching corrupted army. Bartholomew counted down backwards in his head.

_17... 16... 15..._

Rygdea shouted at his second in command to prepare the next flare.

_13... 12... 11..._

Another orange flare lit up the sky above them.

_9... 8... 7..._

The generator continued to flip over and over again in the air.

_5... 4... 3..._

The tainted l'Cies continued forward, unfazed by the projectile.

_2... 1..._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The air above the marching tainted army lit up with blue energy. The spectacle itself mirrored that of the Aurora Borealis, a natural Gran Pulse phenomenon which occurred every hundred years lightning up the night sky in ribbons of colour. Soldiers and tainted l'Cies alike stared at the distorted brilliant blue light as it vanished without a trace, disappearing into the ground under the tainted l'Cies feet.

The corrupted army continued its march.

Bartholomew swallowed nervously.

"I take it something else was supposed to happen?" Rygdea turned to Bartholomew, grimacing.

The eldest Estheim gritted his teeth. What had gone wrong? The calculations were correct. The mechanics were correct. They had even tested them out more than once, unlike the R2Gs which weren't field tested at all. So what could have gone wrong! Had the Resonance Crystals already burnt themselves out?

"It is quite possible-" Bartholomew began. He could feel his son's nervous gaze on him. "-that the crystals used to-"

_BOOM!_

Everyone jumped as an explosion shook the area directly in line with Rygdea and Bartholomew over a hundred and fifty feet away. Another explosion sounded, off to the left just behind enemy lines, tossing tainted l'Cies into the air and sending others crumbling into dust. An explosion to the right sent a tainted Navidon rearing backwards, falling over onto its back, crushing the smaller tainted l'Cies under it. Soon enough a cascade of explosions ripped through the advancing tainted l'Cies lines in quick succession of each other, scattering the organized march of the corrupted beasts. Some of the blasts even sent Proganochelys stumbling to the side when a few of the mines erupted under its feet, throwing it off balance.

Soldiers cheered in triumph, the former l'Cies breathing in relief at the sight of staggered tainted l'Cies and panic among enemy ranks. Not all of the mines went off however, judging by the gaps in the grid like formation which the Anti-Resonance Mines were buried in. But enough of them did go off giving humanity a chance.

Bartholomew wiped the excess rain from his glasses again, breathing in relief. The former Sanctum scientist wouldn't relax too much just yet though. Things had only just begun.

"Alright! Quiet down everyone!" Captain Rygdea shouted over the all of the noise. "It's not over yet!" The mass of soldiers didn't quite calm down until two orange flares shot up in the air calling for order once again. As everyone turned back to look at the enemies ahead, Fang went rigid.

"Fang?" Vanille shouted to her partner on the other side of the R2G separating them. Fang's posture was worrisome. "What's wrong?"

The grip on Fang's spear tightened. "Somethin's not right!"

* * *

Serah flinched when the first explosion erupted in the distance. She was in Lightning's house, along with Dajh and Feeve, on the upper level of the Farron residence, sitting at her unconscious sister's bedside. Dajh currently sat on Lightning's couch, Feeve over looking his shoulder as the young Katzroy read a story out loud to Serah. That was the only thing Serah could think of to keep Dajh busy during this time. It seemed to work for the most part as Dajh was oblivious to the faint sounds of battle just outside. Sadly, Serah herself could not do the same.

Yuj maintained watch over them all and the house from the roof, equipped with one of Bartholomew's Crystal Energy Launchers. The remaining members of Team NORA kept an eye on the settlement, organizing and running supplies over to the front lines when the time called for it. Much to Serah's worry, Snow and the rest of the former l'Cies currently fought the last of the Shadowed Four. The youngest pinkette bit her lip.

It was a waiting game now. Win or lose, the outcome for New Oerba and the rest of Gran Pulse would be settled in the next few hours.

* * *

A deep fog rolled over the area just as the final Anti-Resonance Mine exploded, thinning out the numbers of tainted l'Cies for the last time. The mist completely shrouded the enemy lines and everything within two hundred feet of them, like a dense foam blotting out everything in sight. Sazh couldn't but feel nervous about this new development, the gunner wiping rain from his eyes. If the fog advanced any further, they would be fighting blind.

Then there was buzzing.

"What's that sound?"

Snow's gloves squeaked, his fists clenching tighter. The fog in front of them was thicker than pea soup and he couldn't make out a damn thing!

The buzzing stopped.

Everyone held their breaths.

The wall of fog retracted a few feet, revealing a line of tainted l'Cies no one had ever seen before.

Vanille gasped. "That's a-"

"Shit," Rygdea muttered. "They've got aerial units now."

As one, the lines of tainted Barbed Specters at the front lines of Proganochelys' army flapped their stone wings, buzzing like a swarm of angry bees. They looked like bees too, with a scorpion-like tail and a head shaped like a fox. Not to mention they were a thousand times bigger than a regular bee, with their features twisted horribly in corrupted stone. Bartholomew was completely awed by the sight, yet at the same time, frozen in horror of what they were about to face.

"Corporal, use the blue flare," Captain Rygdea said calmly, to the soldier on his right. The Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command unlocked the safeties on his Crystal Energy Launcher.

The rows of tainted Barbed Specters took off flight and charged right at them.

"Now Corporal!"

A brilliant light blue flare shot up into the sky, most of the awe struck soldiers getting their wits about them. All soldiers wielding Crystal Energy Launchers moved to the front lines, some of them kneeling down on one knee to get better leverage for their shot.

"Mr. Estheim," Rygdea said pausing next to the scientist for a brief moment. "We can't hold off using the Resonance Rail Guns just on Proganochelys. If we don't stop this next wave of tainted l'Cies now, we'll be long overrun before the big guy comes stomping through."

Captain Rygdea turned back to look at the enemy the moment the buzzing increased in volume. Bartholomew followed his gaze, swallowing nervously.

"Are they ready to fire?" Rygdea asked over his shoulder. He didn't look back at the New Oerba head scientist.

"Y-yes," Bartholomew replied in a shaky voice. He turned back to the holo screen for his designated R2G. "But they haven't been tested yet! I'm not sure they will even work!"

"Let's hope they will," Rygdea said striding forward to join the front lines. "They have to," the brunette murmured. "Lieutenant! Green and Blue flares, on my mark!"

Rygdea levelled his CEL at the tainted Barbed Specter closest to him. Narrowing his eyes, Rygdea held his breath, waiting for the wall of flying tainted l'Cies to come into range.

"Mark!"

Blue and green flares shot up in the sky, setting off the streaks of blue energy which raced across the air in arcs, towards the charging tainted l'Cies. Some tainted l'Cies disintegrated into dust under the crystal energy bombardment, while others deftly dodged the blasts with speeds that would make even Lightning jealous. Yet unlike their smaller, more mobile counter parts, the Resonance Rail Guns didn't fair so well. In fact, they didn't fair at all. All of them, every single one of them, sputtered and died before even getting off a shot.

"Please tell me they're supposed to do that!" Snow exclaimed as the engineer nearest to him frantically tried to fix the R2G.

With the CEL bombardment only half successful, the remaining tainted Barbed Specters zipped towards humanity's forces unhindered. Soon, soldiers and former l'Cies alike would find themselves in an all out battle with the tainted l'Cies, and not just with the flying ones. From the still lingering wall of fog, the surviving tainted l'Cies from the first formation burst forth and now pulled up the rear. Proganochelys itself also restarted its march forward again, pushing through the fog wall, the booming of its feet unmistakeable.

"Mr. Estheim!" Rygdea shouted, his Crystal Energy Launcher firing at a nearby tainted Barbed Specter. "Status report!"

Bartholomew cursed, dropping to his knees, almost literally ripping open the plating protecting the innards of the Resonance Rail Gun. Hastily dumping out his tools in a pile on the ground next to him, the eldest Estheim began to pull out the bits and pieces of the R2Gs circuitry.

"If I knew what was going on, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Bartholomew shouted back.

"What's your best guess then!" Rygdea yelled. The captain switched back to his regular rifle as his CEL was cooling down from its previous shot. That was a fail safe installed by Bartholomew's team, to prevent the Crystal Energy Launchers from overheating prematurely, resulting in a fatal explosion.

"I think the rain is creating some kind of damping field, preventing it from firing!"

Rygdea cursed as a tainted Barbed Scepter evaded his shots. His rifle clicked empty, the captain quickly dropping to a knee behind cover to reload. "Can you fix it?" The rest of the tainted l'Cies were nearly upon them now, the first wave of tainted l'Cies just fifty feet behind the second wave.

"If I can remove the Output Limiter, I think that will do it!" In his peripherals, Bartholomew could see fellow his engineers attempting to do the same thing, all of them with the panels of their designated Resonance Rail Guns open, their hands inside trying to rewire it.

"How much time do you need?" A tainted l'Cie disintegrated into dust in front of Rygdea.

"Ideally, an hour!" Bartholomew shouted over all of the noise. The first wave of tainted l'Cies had now caught up to the second wave. Two red flares ripped into the sky, ordering all soldiers to fire at will.

"You have two minutes Estheim!" Rygdea shouted. "That's all we can give you!"

"Fang!" Snow shouted to the fighting Pulsian nearby. Snow's fist met the fleshy red eye of a tainted Dagonite, turning the corrupted beast into ash. "We need to summon our Eidolons!"

"Really?" Fang shouted back in mock sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that before!"

"Fang!" Snow leapt at lurching tainted Barbed Scepter, tackling it away from the engineer he was designated to protect. The woman frantically tried to rewire Bartholomew's mega weapon.

"I've been tryin' ta do that for the past five minutes!" Fang exclaimed, dancing around a tainted Navidon. The corrupted beast had already ripped off a chunk of her sari.

"Something's not right!" Vanille yelled to her companions. The wires of her Nirvana lashed out left, right and centre, causing tainted l'Cies to jump backwards to evade its whip-like blows. "I can't summon Hecaton! My magic isn't working either!"

To reiterate her point, Vanille conjured up a Firaga and hurled it at the closest tainted l'Cie. It quickly faded halfway through its flight, harmlessly sputtering against the tainted Dagonite's stone hide. Despite it raining harder now, the magical flames should not have gone out that quickly.

Snow gritted his teeth. He thought he was the only one having issues summoning his Eidolon. For the past few minutes, ever since the Resonance Rail Guns refused to fire, he'd been trying to summon Shiva to no avail. Sazh looked as equally unsuccessful off to Snow's right. And who knew if Hope's Alexander would ever make an appearance. Out of all of the Eidolons, Bahamut and Hecatoncheir were the only ones who showed up on a reliable basis, but even that wasn't happening right now.

"Mr. Estheim! We can certainly use those gadgets of yours right about now!" Rygdea peppered the air ahead with bullets, stopping the advancement of a tainted Barbed Specter. The tainted l'Cie screeched in protest, spinning and whirling away to avoid getting hit. One particular scream echoed above the rest, an unfortunate soldier who had somehow gotten too far out into the enemy's lines, being squished under Proganochelys' foot. A few blue streaks of crystal energy zipped towards Proganochelys in retribution, only to be intercepted and blocked by a wall of water which suddenly shot up from the ground before impact.

Regular bullets did nothing to the Proganochelys crystal hide, most of them not even getting through its water barriers in the first place. Of the ones that did, it stung no more than paper spit balls would. Proganochelys continued its march forward, completely oblivious to any attacks directed its way. All those who got in its way, may it be tainted l'Cie or otherwise, quickly met a painful end under its large feet.

"We're working as fast as we can!" Bartholomew said, his hands trembling as he frantically tried to remove his R2G's energy output limiter chip. With the rain falling faster and harder now, he could barely tell which coupling went in the polar positive side of the device and which one went into the polar negative side of the inner plating. Bartholomew flinched at the sound of a tainted l'Cie's roar nearby as it disintegrated. He almost lost his tools inside the Resonance Rail Gun at that, but managed to hang onto them.

Then Hope yelped.

"Hope!" Bartholomew's gaze whipped to the side just in time to see Hope's Bubble Guard activate, protecting him from a tainted l'Cie which managed to flank him. Rygdea fired a spray of bullets over Bartholomew's head causing the eldest Estheim to duck. The tainted l'Cie behind Hope dissipated into ash.

"I'm alright!" Hope said, nodding quickly in assurance to his father. Bartholomew eyed his son's Bubble Guard as the magical barrier fell. Hope staggered to his feet, the slick mud now underneath them all slipperier than ice. But soon his feet found purchase and Hope was right back in the action again.

"Mr. Estheim!" Rygdea said drawing Bartholomew's attention back to the matter at hand. "The Rail Gun!"

"R-right!" Bartholomew turned back to the panel of electrical chips and crystals. The ground shook from a nearby explosion, but Bartholomew's attention did not stray. He trusted his protectors and refused to let them down.

A shrill pierced through the sounds of gunfire.

"What in the-"

Before Bartholomew could react, he found himself pressed against the cold, muddied ground with Rygdea on top him.

"INCOMING!"

_BOOM!_

The explosion which followed sent Bartholomew's head spinning, and his ears ringing. Somehow, he ended up on his back with Rygdea having been thrown clear off of him from the force of the eruption nearby. And it was not just him. Everyone within a five foot radius of the blast site was knocked off their feet and currently lay moaning, sprawled in the mud. In the centre of them all was a tainted Dagonite, in a deep crater near Bartholomew's feet.

"Son of a bitch," Rygdea muttered, rolling onto his stomach. The captain rose to his hands and knees shakily, holding his head. A trickle of red ran down his temple and left cheek. "Anyone get the ID number of the freighter that hit me?"

Bartholomew looked around in a daze as similar sounding explosions sent soldiers flying all around them. Movement to his right caught his attention. Brown eyes widened in shock at the sight. Near Proganochelys' feet, jets of water burst up from the ground launching tainted Dagonites airborne. The catapulted tainted l'Cies fell to the ground like meteors, dispersing clusters of soldiers whose gaze was staring ahead at the Shadowed Four and its minions, and not at the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rygdea groaned, also noticing the devious ways of the tainted l'Cies.

A distorted squawk drew Bartholomew's attention back to his feet, as the tainted Dagonite unwrapped its stone wings from itself revealing its red flesh eye. It looked at Bartholomew.

"Dad!"

There was a blur of motion before a yellow boomerang flitted into sight, striking the tainted l'Cie directly in the red eye. The corrupted beast shuddered with a roar before turning black and withering into ash.

"Dad!" Hope scrambled up to his father and shook him by the shoulders. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"Hope..." Bartholomew smiled at his son, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder. "You're alright."

Hope rubbed the excess water from his cheeks before squeezing his father in a tight hug. "Of course I'm alright. The Bubble Guard was made by you. I couldn't be better protected."

"My son..." Bartholomew hugged Hope, both Estheims momentarily oblivious to the happenings around them. The sound of bullets tearing through the air near them caused them both to flinch.

"I hate to interrupt your little moment there," Rygdea said, forcing a tainted Barbed Specter back with another spray of metal. "But we could really use that contraption of yours right about now Mr. Estheim!"

Hope and Bartholomew looked at each other and blinked.

"The Rail Gun!" Bartholomew exclaimed.

Both Estheims scrambled over to the R2G closest to them. It was now on its side, due to the blast caused by the tainted Dagonite, but was left mostly intact. The outside casing was cracked slightly and the inner chips and crystals were loosely scattered around the ground nearby. Thankfully though, none of the Resonance Crystals had exploded and all in all, it seemed to be operational.

"Hope, help me!" Bartholomew exclaimed. Together, both of them righted the contraption with Rygdea and another soldier's help. The moment it was upright, Bartholomew scrambled to put the inner pieces back together while Hope hastily picked up all the loose pieces he could see in the downpour, handing it to his father.

"No... No!"

"What?" Rygdea looked over his shoulder as Bartholomew patted the ground around the R2G, searching.

"Dad?"

"One of the chips are missing!" Bartholomew said, continuing his frantic search. "We need to find it! Help me!"

Hope immediately dropped to his hands and knees to search the muddied ground.

Rygdea gritted his teeth, calling for nearby soldiers to cover them as he too dropped to his knees to help look for the wayward piece. It was amazing they could see anything at all in this rain. "Can't you just hotwire it to work without it?"

Bartholomew shook his head, expanding his search area to outside of their immediate position. "It's one of the controller chips," he said. "If it was one of the energy distribution chips, I could make do. But without all the controller chips, it's as useful as a paper weight!"

A flash of colour caught Bartholomew's attention. There, lying ten feet away, was the light green coloured controller chip. Bartholomew jumped to his feet and took off running.

"Dad!"

"Estheim!" Rygdea moved to pursue but slid to a halt to dodge a flailing tainted l'Cie. "Shit! Shit! Lieutenant! Corporal! Cover him!"

Hope chased after his father, who was surprisingly faster than the silver haired boy ever thought possible. Both Estheims dodged tainted l'Cies and soldiers alike, thankful that most, if not all of them, were too caught up in their own smaller fights to notice them weaving through the crowd. Despite that fact, Bartholomew found himself no closer to snatching up the stray controller chip than before. Every time he got near to it, either a tainted l'Cie or soldier would stagger across his path, miraculously not stepping on the fragile chip, only to kick it further away in their deadly dance.

After the sixth time the controller chip was kicked away from him, Bartholomew dove forwards towards the piece fearing neither harm nor otherwise and managed to grabbed the wayward component once and for all. Miraculously, both Hope and Bartholomew made it through the mess of battle relatively unscathed. Though, Bartholomew would have been crushed under a charging tainted Navidon had it not been for Hope who finally caught up to him, summoning the Bubble Guard to protect them both. But that's when their luck ran out.

The increasing ferocity of the earthquakes shaking the ground should have been the first indication that something horrible was about to happen. The giant shadow slowly approaching them from the front also should have been another indication. But being too preoccupied on securing the fragile controller chip for the Resonance Rail Gun, neither of the Estheims realized just how far they had strayed. That is, until they saw Proganochelys' two feet in front of them. Both of them looked up at the crystal blue monolith. No amount of Bubble Guard would be able to protect them from getting squished now.

As the Shadowed Four's front left leg came down upon them, Hope couldn't but scream. "DAD!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For those of you wondering, the rain created by Proganochelys acts like a Fogga, preventing the use of all magical related abilities. That leaves our former l'Cie heroes from being able to use their magic properly, as well as makes it impossible for them to summon their Eidolons._

_On another note, I don't claim to know how the technology I made up for this story works. That would require a greater knowledge of physics and quantum mechanics than I already have. Whether or not in could actually be possible, let's just say for the sake of this story it could be. XD_


	46. Tide Turner

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_**Warning: **__There is some graphic scenes and mild language ahead. If you like neither of those, now would be the time to close your browser or go to another page. You have been warned!_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the reviews. ^^ For the tainted creature in question, that was actually a tainted Dagonite. I believe I identified it later in the chapter, but at first wanted to give the reader a chance to figure it out before I did that. As for the technology, I can understand why it may be hard to keep track of them. I sort of intentionally made them vague, as I wanted to remain as true to the game as possible. But as I didn't know what kind of technology there would be in FFXIII-2, I was hesitant to make up some for my story. Despite my reluctance, that technology was very much needed, so I just created a little something, nothing too extensive, just to fill in that gap. Cliffhanger-wise, you know me. :P I love to horrify you all with them. XD_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 46: Tide Turner ~ ***

_Mortal no longer, neither the Goddess the same, _

_Her Providence's champion was removed from history, only blood remembering._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

"_You want her?"_

_Intricately crafted arrows Serah had never seen before rained down from the sky, skewering her attackers. _

"_Then you'll have to go through me!"_

_The metallic bug-like creatures before her shrivelled up with a hiss, their lifeless bodies turning black as they crumpled to the sand. Serah looked up, a blur of black and blue falling from the sky before landing to her right. The blur, a boy with brown shoulder length hair, rose from his crouch and turned to look at her. _

Serah startled awake. Who was that? What was that? Wha-

"Sorry, Serah," said a voice behind her. Serah jumped.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Serah spun around in her chair, the movement causing the blanket once covering her shoulders to slide down her back, crumpling around her waist. "Yuj...?" Serah scanned the area quickly.

She was still in Lightning's house. _Was that just a dream?_

"Wait..." Serah rose to her feet, the blanket dropping to the ground with a soft whoosh. Anxiety and fear gripped her heart. "If you're here, does that mean something happened?"

Yuj shook his head. "Everything's fine," he said. "I just came to check in on you four."

At the mention of the others, Serah immediately turned her gaze to the couch, and then to Lightning's bed. Dajh napped peacefully on the couch, Feeve sitting nearby watching over him. Lightning slept soundlessly on her bed, in the same position Serah last remembered seeing her in. The youngest Farron breathed in relief. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, nor how much time had passed since the fighting started, but if something were to happen to Lightning or Dajh while she was sleeping-

"You alright, Serah?" Yuj looked at the smallest pinkette in concern. Serah seemed a bit out of it, but that wasn't surprising. She just woke up a few seconds ago after all.

"I'm... I'm fine, Yuj. Thank you." Serah sunk into the chair next to Lightning's bedside again.

"Don't worry," Yuj said with another smile. "Everything will be okay. You'll see. The Tainted is no match for NORA!" The teal haired Team Nora member pumped his fist into the air, posing. "And you guys too, of course." A wink.

Serah giggled at Yuj's antics. Then her thoughts strayed to the rest of her family and her jovial expression quickly faded. "Any news of the others?"

Yuj pursed his lips and frowned. "Nothing yet."

The fighting outside of New Oerba could clearly be heard, even at this distance, and from indoors no less. Serah frowned, staring at the floor.

"Cheer up, Serah."

Blue eyes locked onto Yuj again when he stooped down next to Lightning's bed.

"If anything bad had happened, we would have heard about it." Yuj looked at Lightning before turning his gaze to Serah. "Since we haven't, I'm sure they're kicking the Tainted's butt right now." A small smile.

"Y-yeah..."

Despite Yuj's optimism, Serah couldn't but feel something was wrong. It felt like something was off, like she was missing something, something so very important. But... Serah hesitated. Maybe it was just stress. The past few days had been rough on them all, Serah included.

Turning back to her sister's prone form, Serah pulled some stray locks of hair from Lightning's closed eyes. Her free hand unconsciously made a fist. What was this feeling of pure dread she felt?

"I should get back outside," Yuj said, breaking the awkward silence. "You know, to make sure everything is okay."

Yuj stood up, adjusting the CEL on his back. "Don't be afraid to yell for me if something happens, alright?"

"Yep." Serah nodded, her expression not so gloomy.

The teal haired boy nodded to Serah, before turning towards the door and walking out. Not a second later, Serah screamed.

"YUJ!"

The Team NORA member had barely just closed the door to Lightning's house before he found himself ripping it open again. Darting into the house with his weapon raised, Yuj scanned the entire level looking for danger. "Serah! What-"

Yuj's voice got caught in his throat the moment he looked in the direction of the kitchen. Like Serah, he stared wide eyed, his jaw hanging open.

"What... what is that!"

* * *

This was not a fair fight.

"Can't we just talk this over?"

This was bordering on outright massacre.

"Hold it together!"

Sazh back pedalled, narrowly avoiding what would have been a torso splitting chomp from a tainted Navidon. The gunner cursed, ending up on his butt from the motion.

For every tainted l'Cie that fell, three more took its place. Soldiers fell faster than tainted l'Cies, the corrupted creatures pushing forward harder and harder, forcing the slowly crumbling line of soldiers back closer and closer to New Oerba. Proganochelys' tainted army was starting to flank the lines, but the former l'Cies refused to let the Tainted and its minions win.

Slippery mud squelched under Sazh's boots, making traction nearly impossible. Peppering the tainted l'Cie's snout with bullets had no effect either, leaving Sazh defenseless on the ground as the tainted Navidon opened its mouth again to devour him. The eldest Katzroy would have kicked the bucket had it not been for a streak of crystal energy which rushed over his head, catching the tainted l'Cie in the mouth. The corrupted beast exploded into a mix of black ash and residual blue energy a second later. Sazh barely had enough time to thank the soldier who saved his life before Rydgea's shout overpowered all the noise.

"Lieutenant! Corporal! Cover him!"

Sazh's eyes widened in horror as Hope and Bartholomew rushed ahead through the hordes of fighting soldiers and tainted l'Cies, only to end up straight in the path of Proganochelys.

* * *

Bartholomew breathed in relief the moment his hands closed around the stray controller chip. Water blurred his vision and mud soaked his clothes, but he had it. The controller chip was safe. In his hands. The eldest Estheim barely registered Hope's hand on his shoulder as his son's Bubble Guard expanded around them both, protecting them from the nearest tainted l'Cies. His only concern right now was with the fragile piece of circuitry secured in the small space between his hands. Then a loud howl sounded, causing the former Sanctum scientist to flinch. The hand on his shoulder squeezed painfully. Jerking his head upwards, brown eyes widened in terror at the sight of Proganochelys' foot coming down upon their heads.

"DAD!"

A flash of light.

_BOOM!_

And an echoing groan.

"A-Alexander!" Hope's jaw hung open, his eyes ready to bulge out of his head. Standing over both Estheims, protectively, was none other than Hope's Eidolon.

Snow gawked at Alexander, the Eidolon currently wedged between Proganochelys' foot and ground, standing over Hope and Bartholomew. In a bout of pure strength, Alexander shoved the Shadowed Four's massive crystallized foot skyward, sending Proganochelys toppling onto it side.

"Snow!"

Startled, the blonde spun around in his spot, Snow's eyes widening in bewilderment and horror. "S-Serah?"

Feeve raced towards the former l'Cie, being careful not to tip over his charge as he weaved his way towards Snow. The chocobo deftly evaded fighting mobs, soldiers and tainted l'Cies alike, the soft tug on his back feathers all the reassurance he needed to know that Serah was still safely on top of him.

"Serah!" Snow charged towards his fiance, shoving soldiers aside and smashing tainted l'Cies with his fists as he ran towards her. "What are you doing here! It's not safe! Ser-"

Feeve skidded to a halt just a few steps in front of Snow, turning sideways so Serah could reach him. Once within range, Serah immediately slapped a hand over Snow's mouth to silence him, at the same time pressing something hard into his open palm with her free hand.

Snow's eyes went even wider than they were already. "Wha... Serah, how did you-" The blonde gawked at the clear crystal heart now in his possession. It was his Eidolith crystal.

"The Tablet of the Eidolons," Serah said breathlessly. She shivered, the pinkette being completely drenched from the rain. "It was glowing before it crumbled to dust and left these."

* * *

_~ Ten minutes before ~_

"What... what is that!"

Serah shielded her eyes with her hands, Yuj doing the same as both of them were blinded by a piercing white light. For one terrifying moment, everything went completely quiet. Not one sound could be heard. Then the light faded and both she and Yuj were left blinking at each other in confusion.

Looking back to the kitchen, Serah hesitantly ventured over to the kitchen counter top, the place the light originated from. Yuj cautiously followed behind her with his weapon raised. On the counter top, where the Tablet of the Eidolons once lay, was a pile of pure white sand. With all of the engineers and scientists scrambling around, working to finish Bartholomew's gadgets, none of them had the time to examine the Tablet. As such, the former l'Cies decided it was best to keep it close by, with the intention of figuring out the text after their fight with Proganochelys.

"Did a jar of sugar explode or something?" Yuj asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. He lowered his weapon.

Serah didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she ran her fingers through the sand. Feeling something hard, she immediately yanked her hand back as if stung.

"Serah! You alright? What is it?"

Serah ignored Yuj's questions, raking her fingers through the white pile once again. Feeling the solid mass for a second time, she dug her fingers underneath it and pulled it out. A shocked gasp escaped her lips and her free hand went to her mouth.

"Serah?" Yuj stared at the item in Serah's hand.

It was a crystal blue tear.

Without wasting anymore time, Serah sifted through the white sand again and found other crystal shapes hidden between the grains. A pink crystal rose bloom. An yellow crystal feather. A clear crystal heart. A green crystal star. An orange-coloured crystal apple. And a purple crystal shaped fang.

Serah clutched all the crystals to her chest. "I need to get to the others," she murmured, spinning around.

"What?" Yuj looked at Serah incredulously. "You can't Serah! It's too dangerous!"

Serah looked to Lightning, the soldier still unmoving on her bed. Striding over to her sister's bedside, Serah reached over and placed the pink crystal rose in Lightning's palm. Lightning's fingers closed around it on their own. Serah smiled.

"I'll be right back, Sis," the youngest Farron whispered. Serah kissed Lightning on the forehead before shifting her focus to the chocobo next to Lightning's couch. "Feeve."

Feeve blinked, turning his head to look at Serah. _"Cooc?"_

"Take me to Snow and the others."

* * *

_~ Back to the present ~_

"Hope's crystal lit up and vanished halfway here," Serah said, continuing her explanation. "I was so scared that-"

Snow silenced his fiance with his lips. "Thank you, Serah," he said breathlessly after their kiss. Snow smiled at her.

Serah blushed.

"Get the rest to the others." Snow looked back over his shoulder at the battlefield. "It's time to turn this fight around for the heroes!"

* * *

"Sazh!"

The gunner barely heard his name over all of the commotion around him.

"_WARK!"_

A flash of yellow popped into his peripherals, Sazh glancing in the direction of the blur. "S-Serah? Feeve?" The old man's jaw dropped, Sazh momentarily forgetting about his original target. "What are you-"

Feeve barrelled towards the gunner like a runaway freight train, dodging in and out of fighting soldiers and tainted l'Cies with an uncanny speed. A glint of light flashed off of the object in Serah's outstretched hand, Sazh doing a double take at it. Even at this distance he could recognize it. Was that-

"Shiva!"

Something sparkling went flipping into the air, Snow catching it and smashing it in his fist before it hit the ground. Crystal dust fell from the blonde' gloved fingers, Snow jumping backwards a few feet. A sphere of ice instantly condensed in the air, runes of an ancient language scrolling across its circumference.

Sazh's jaw dropped for the second time within minutes the moment the sphere of ice exploded and the familiar forms of Stiria and Nix burst forth. Just behind Sazh, the display of magic also drew Fang and Vanille's attention, both of them stunned to see the Eidolon of ice also. Sazh turned his gaze back to Serah and Feeve.

The old man pointed to the sky with one of his guns, motioning upwards. It took Serah a moment to figure out what he was trying to say, before realization dawned in her eyes. Nodding in understanding, Serah threw Sazh's Eidolith crystal skyward as Feeve swerved to pass the gunner. Directing Feeve towards the two Oerbans behind Sazh, both of them disappeared amongst the mass of soldiers and tainted l'Cies again.

Brown eyes followed the twirling crystal shaped chocobo feather as it flipped in the air, the former Synergist raising his now combined rifle along with it.

"Brynhildr!"

Sazh's rifle spit metal, the yellow crystal shattering instantly, calling forth a sphere of deep red flames in the air above. No amount of rain could put this fire out. Gold coloured ancient runes danced across the surface of the fireball, before the flames burst outwards revealing the Eidolon of fire.

* * *

"Fang! Vanille!" Serah leaned over Feeve's right shoulder, her left hand holding tightly onto a clump of the chocobo's yellow feathers. In her open palm, squished between her index and middle finger was Fang's Eidolith crystal, with Vanille's Eidolith crystal held firmly between her ring finger and pinky finger. In a move that couldn't have been timed any better, both Oerbas snatched their respective crystals from Serah's grip as she and Feeve whizzed by.

"Bahamut!"

"Hecatoncheir!"

With a mighty throw, Fang's Eidolith crystal went airborne, the sky immediately darkening with swirling black clouds. An array of magical rings materialized high above, the Eidolon of sky smashing through the rings with a loud roar.

Vanille's Eidolith crystal smashed against the ground, runes and symbols from ancient texts illuminating the mud under the Saboteur's feet. Kneeling as she continued her chant, multiple red and green arms rose up from the ground circling around Vanille. Rings of magic raised upwards in a cylinder of light, the Eidolon of earth ascending from the ground in a flash of light.

* * *

"Time to even the odds!" Snow exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

Tainted l'Cies greeted the new arrivals to the fight with distorted squawks, hisses and roars. The Eidolons answered with a greeting of their own, through the flashing of blades and bursts of elemental magic. Bahamut went gestalt, razing the ground with a Pulsar Burst. As tainted l'Cies writhed on the ground from that attack, Hecatoncheir shook the area with a Quake. Brynhildr's Pyroburst set a good chunk of the mountainside ablaze in firey reds and oranges, many tainted l'Cies turning to ash under the inferno.

Blizzaras froze advancing tainted l'Cies in their spots, ensuring safe passage for Alexander who now charged back to the former l'Cies with Hope and Bartholomew safely in his grasp. With the appearance of their battle partners, magic returned to the former l'Cies, each and every one of them putting their reacquired powers to good use.

"Steelguard!" Snow crossed his arms in front of his face, defending a CEL wielding soldier from a charging tainted Navidon. The blonde Sentinel gritted his teeth as he slid back on his heels a few inches from the impact, but his stance held strong, allowing the soldiers behind him to take down the tainted beast he currently grappled with.

Three tainted Dagonites and two tainted Barbed Specters surrounded Fang and Vanille.

"This will be fun," Fang said with a grin. The Pulsian laughed. Kain's Lance twirled in the air in front of her.

"Take that!"

Wires whipped outwards, followed by the flash of a Thundaga. A tainted Barbed Specter roared in anguish before turning to dust.

"I'm tougher than you thought, huh?"

"Not bad," Sazh said with a chuckle. Firagas dashed over the heads of the soldiers in front of him, tainted l'Cies squealing distortedly as they were set on fire.

"C'mon guys!" Hope, now back on his feet, flung his hand outwards to the others. Haste rushed off his fingertips, empowering his companions. "We can do it!"

Serah and Bartholomew evacuated closer to New Oerba, along with the rest of the engineers, escorted by Team NORA. With the R2Gs still inoperable, Snow ordered his team mates to get the non-combatants out of harms way. Despite it being safer under the Resonance Wall, none of the group wanted to leave the battlefield. They could not. Their future would be decided here. And they wanted to be here to see it.

The soldiers and former l'Cies were now starting to push back against the waves of tainted l'Cies with the help of the five Eidolons, so much so, the tainted l'Cies were starting to retreat. Proganochelys, having finally righted itself, turned its attention back to the battle at hand.

It did not like what it saw.

The Shadowed Four let loose a deafening roar, one which shook the insides of everyone within a two hundred foot radius. All Eidolons turned towards the sound, just in time to see jets of water blast up from the ground, catapulting tainted l`Cie after tainted l`Cie at them in a barrage.

"Son of a bitch!" Rydgea exclaimed, diving to the side to narrowly avoid a projectile tainted l`Cie. Not only were the Eidolons being bombarded, but the rest of them as well. Tainted l`Cies dropped from the sky like meteors.

"We need ta stop Proganochelys!" Fang exclaimed, yelling so her voice could be heard.

"But how!" Sazh shouted back, yanking a soldier to the side to avoid another falling tainted l'Cie. "We can't even get near it!"

Hecatoncheir went tumbling head over heels in the mud as a tainted Navidon collided with him. Brynhildr narrowly dodged a hurtling tainted Dagonite, the other Eidolons not faring much better. Bartholomew gritted his teeth, Serah gasping next to him as the battle turned back in favor of Proganochelys once again. The five Eidolons struggled to defend their battle partners, along with the rest of the soldiers still able to fight.

By now, many of the surviving soldiers were resorting to their small firearms, many of the rifle cartridges completely spent with this battle having dragged into its second hour. Crystal Energy Launchers were also abandoned, the devices themselves having burned out, the ones that didn't explode at this point.

Bartholomew cursed. Even with all of their hard work, in the end it mattered very little. The CELs only half worked. The ARMs did little to help their cause. And their biggest failure, the R2Gs were currently nothing more than useless pieces of junk waiting to explode!

Wait.

Waiting to explode. That was it!

Bartholomew took of running, back into the battle.

"Mr. Estheim!" Serah called after the scientist. "Where are you going!"

"The R2Gs!" Bartholomew shouted back."They can still work! We still have time!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not so happy with this chapter. I apologize if this one seemed to be of lower quality than the others. For the love of the Maker, I don't know what's bothering me about it nor do I have any idea on how to fix it._

_On another note, I think you all recognize where Serah's dream was from. For those of you who don't know where it's from, that was taken from one of FFXIII-2 trailers. I just can't remember which one exactly._

_While I realize that Shiva is the Eidolon of Ice and Water, for my fanfiction, the Eidolon will only hold power over Ice. There is a very specific reason for that, which will be explained in later chapters._


	47. Time Runs Out

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_**Warning: **__There is some graphic scenes and mild language ahead. If you like neither of those, now would be the time to close your browser or go to another page. You have been warned!_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! I still haven't figured out what it is that's bothering me about the previous chapter, but it's good to know that no one else found anything wrong with it. XD Whether or not Serah will get an Eidolon remains to be seen. All I can say in response to any questions about that is to wait and see what happens in later chapters. :P What Bartholomew is thinking and what's up with Lightning, those will be answered in this chapter. Though, don't be surprised if it's not what you were expecting... For the Etro's Keeper poll, you need to have a registered account and be logged in to vote on it. Unfortunately you can't vote if you aren't a registered member. Though, if you feel comfortable enough, feel free to let me know what your vote is via a review/comment and I'll add that to running tally on paper._

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 47: Time Runs Out ~ ***

_The champion of the Goddess stood watch over all that was Unseen._

_A new darkness would soon threaten the balance._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

"We'll never evacuate everyone in time!" Bartholomew exclaimed. At the sound of a distorted roar, the former Sanctum scientist ducked his head instinctively, bullets tearing through the air nearby.

"They all knew the risks!" Rygdea shouted back over all the noise. "They all knew what was at stake!"

Tainted l'Cies continued to rain down from the sky, the remaining soldiers and Eidolons alike just barely holding the line. Bartholomew's team scrambled in the background to assemble the weapon which would take down Proganochelys once and for all. They would only get one shot at this, and if this didn't work, they were all doomed.

"We stick to the plan," Rygdea said breathing hard, the brunette dropping behind cover to reload his rifle yet again. "We will hold the line until the very last minute!"

Bartholomew's plan was simple. Bind all of the Resonance Rail Guns together in a cluster, drop the makeshift mega bomb on the Proganochelys' head, and boom! The last of the Shadowed Four would be dead and the world would be saved. That was the simplified version of things. The real life version of things however, wasn't going so smoothly.

The R2Gs, as they were, were currently nothing more than ticking time bombs waiting to explode. No matter what Bartholomew or his team tried, they simply couldn't get the devices to work. Perhaps if they had more time to study the mechanics in further detail, then they would be able to fix the technology for later use. But as it was right now, time was not a luxury they had.

The Resonance Crystals powering the R2Gs held the equivalent amount of energy to that of the main Resonance Energy Generator powering the Resonance Wall. The combined explosion from all six Resonance Rail Guns should, in theory, be more than enough to destroy Proganochelys and its tainted army. The only issue now was the delivery system for their exploding package.

Proganochelys was still far behind enemy lines, pulling up the rear of tainted l'Cies. Even if they were to get past the Shadowed Four's minions, Proganochelys' water barriers still posed an almost impassible hurdle. Not only could the water barriers repel physical attacks, they could also block magical attacks as well. Even the crystal energy shots from CEL wielding soldiers couldn't get through. It was the perfect barrier, both flexible and impenetrable at the same time.

Proganochelys learned quickly from its first encounter with Alexander. Since then, the Shadowed Four didn't let anything non-tainted l'Cie within a hundred feet of itself. To make matters worse, all four of Proganochelys' eyes were on its back, at least a hundred feet up in the air. That meant they either had to catapult the mega bomb upwards somehow, or one of the Eidolons had to fly it up. And there was only one Eidolon capable of that.

"Mr. Estheim, how's it coming?" Rygdea quickly swapped weapons and raised his Crystal Energy Launcher, zeroing in on a meteoring tainted Dagonite. Blue energy burst from the nozzle of the weapon, the tainted l'Cie crumbling into dust before it hit the ground.

The moment the makeshift bomb was ready, Rygdea would signal a full retreat. The fallout from the blast would be enormous. While the former l'Cies would be protected by their Eidolons, everyone else couldn't afford to brave the resulting explosion out. As soon as Fang and Bahamut took to the air, with the bomb in tow, Rygdea would immediately send everyone else scrambling towards New Oerba to take shelter under the Resonance Wall. That was the plan at least. At the rate things were going currently, if they didn't signal a retreat soon, there wouldn't be many left to save.

"They're almost done," Bartholomew confirmed, looking back over his shoulder.

Alexander, along with the Shiva sisters, Brynhildr and Bahamut covered Hecatoncheir as the earth Eidolon weaved together a cord to bind the R2Gs together. Prior to the current situation, Team NORA and Serah gathered up as many bed sheets and curtains as they could from town, and brought them back here to be used as the main component of the braided cord. Hecatoncheir's multiple arms mimicked the motions of a loom at super sonic speeds, Bartholomew truly amazed at the Eidolon's dexterity. The Resonance Rail Guns had already been gathered together in a circle nearby and it was now only a matter of tying them all together into a cluster for Bahamut to-

Bartholomew's eyes widened. "No..." he said in absolute horror.

"What is it?" Rygdea said, dropping down behind cover again for a breather.

Bartholomew turned to the Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command to his right. His face was as white as a sheet. "We can't remote detonate it."

Rygdea blinked. "What?"

"It has to be detonated manually," Bartholomew clarified. "We don't have time to hotwire a countdown timer or a remote."

"Wouldn't it explode on impact?" Rygdea flinched as the stone cover both men hid behind rumbled from a tainted l'Cie's attack.

Bartholomew looked back to the makeshift bomb. Hecatoncheir had just finished braiding the multicoloured cord together and was now securing the six Resonance Rail Guns to each other.

"Maybe," Bartholomew replied. The head scientist took off his glasses and wiped the excess water from his face. His hand was shaking. "The only way to be certain is to detonate it ourselves."

"And how do we do that?"

"With a grenade," Bartholomew said grimly.

"Look out!"

Both men had just enough time to look up and register a blur of motion before they were sent tumbling head over heels across the muddied ground. Their make shift cover, that being a row of stone spires courtesy of Hecatoncheir, exploded in a hail of rubble and muddied water, a catapulted tainted Dagonite having crashed into it.

Muffled sounds. And the chill of rain.

Rygdea stared up at the brilliant blue sky in a daze, blinking as the oddity of rain without clouds continued to fall. His foggy mind vaguely registered gunfire and the crackling of magic nearby. The brunette's mind urged his body to get up, to get himself out of danger. But his head was pounding too much and his ears were ringing too painfully for him to focus on that little voice of self preservation.

A shout.

"Rygdea! Can you hear me?"

Rygdea blinked again, blankly staring at the figure looking down on him. Drenched blonde hair stuck out of a black beanie, Snow's large form sheltering his face from the annoying droplets of water. Recognizing the Sentinel, Rygdea opened his mouth to say something only to close it again when a calm feeling of warmth enveloped him. Blinking again, his head cleared and his ears stopped ringing. Rygdea turned to his right. Vanille knelt down next to him on his right, the soft blue glow from the hand on his shoulder fading.

"Up we go," Snow said, helping the now recovered soldier to sit up. "You alright there, Rygdea?"

"Dad!"

Rygdea's gaze immediately darted over to Hope, the silver haired boy just behind Vanille. Hope frantically worked to heal his father. Bartholomew was flat on his back less than ten meters away, completely unconscious, with a faint trickle of red rolling down his temple. The man's glasses were on the ground next to him, the left lens cracked and the right one completely gone. The gunfire around them continued, as did the cries of tainted l'Cies.

"What... hit us?" Rygdea asked, still in a bit of a haze.

"Another one of those _flying_ tainted l'Cies," Sazh replied, firing off some shots nearby. The gunner didn't take his eyes of his targets.

The reverberating boom of Proganochelys' footstep made Rygdea jump, his gaze immediatly turning back to the Shadowed Four. The memories of the past few minutes rushed back to the Captain of New Oerba Guardian Command like an avalanche. The brunette immediately staggered to his feet, searching for his weapon. "Is the bomb ready?"

"It's ready," Snow said, handing the soldier his fallen weapon. "We were just waiting on Bartholomew now for the remote detonator..."

Rygdea frowned, turning back to the still unconscious Estheim.

"_It has to be detonated manually," Bartholomew said. "We don't have time to hotwire a countdown timer or a remote."_

"_And how do we do that?"_

"_With a grenade," Bartholomew said grimly._

Rygdea looked back to Snow again. "I know how to activate it," he said. "He was just telling me before that tainted L'Cie dropped on top of us."

The brunette's expression hardened, as did the grip on his weapon. Breathing deeply, the Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command scanned the area for his Lieutenant. The man was just a few feet away, covering the former l'Cies and Rygdea along with other smaller groupings of soldiers, as the brunette recuperated.

"Lieutenant!" Rygdea shouted to his second-in-command. "Signal the retreat! And get those civies out of here!"

Rygdea fired off a spray of bullets at a nearby tainted l'Cie, snatching a grenade from a soldier's belt near by, proceeding to clip it on his belt. "Everyone pull back! This place it about to blow!"

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

Three white flares lit up the sky, all remaining human forces pulling back to regroup in New Oerba. The former l'Cies and Eidolons covered the soldiers' retreat.

"Like hell ya are," Fang retorted. "Yer retreatin' wit' the rest of them." The Pulsian jabbed a thumb back over her shoulder, pointing at the retreating soldiers just behind them.

"I'm the only one who knows how to trigger the mega bomb." Rygdea stated. Fang stared at him long and hard, but the brunette didn't flinch. "Besides, you'll need some cover while up there. I doubt very much those tainted l'Cies or Proganochelys will stop trying to swipe at you because you're flying overhead."

"Bahamut an' I can-"

"Bahamut will set off the bomb if he fires off a shot at that range!" Rygdea exclaimed. "Did you forget? He's the one who'll be lugging the bomb up there in the first place!"

Fang's brow creased, the huntress clearly having not thought of that. "Fine," Fang reluctantly grumbled. "Jus' make sure ya don't fall off an' cause me more problems."

Alarm bells were going off in Fang's head. For some reason, the look Rygdea gave her just did feel right. He was genuine with his words, Fang knew, but it felt like he was holding something back from her. Something important. Despite this fact, Fang pushed aside the annoying voice inside of her head and agreed to let him come. It was probably just nerves after all. Leaping on top of Bahamut's back, Fang leaned over the side and offered Rygdea a hand up.

"No," the Captain of New Oerba said with the shake of his head. "I'm riding with the bomb. I need to be close to it, to activate it when the time comes."

Without another word, Rygdea half stepped, half jumped onto the cluster of the six Resonance Rail Guns, grabbing the cord binding the devices together. He gave the line an experimental tug, pleased to see the other end of it already grasped in Bahamut's claw. Rygdea held his rifle in his free hand.

"We got your backs," Sazh said, taking a moment to look at Fang and Rygdea. All of the former l'Cies hovered nearby. "No fancy stuff you two."

The other Eidolons provided cover, giving their battle partners a chance to speak with Fang and Rygdea before they took off.

"Fang, please be careful," Vanille said, fighting back the urge to cry. They all knew how dangerous this plan was. They all knew the risks. If they had any chance of ensuring a safe future for all, it had to be done. But that didn't make Vanille any less worried.

"Don't worry." Fang said, her signature grin stretched across her face, albeit forced. "We'll be back before ya know it. Safe an' sound."

* * *

"We're almost there Rygdea! Be ready!"

The flight over to the last of the Shadowed Four was an eventful one to say the least. The moment they were airborne, five tainted Dagonites came flying towards them. Bahamut was a bit clumsy in evading the first pass, the Eidolon still adjusting to the added weight of the cluster bomb in his grasp. But by the third pass of catapulted tainted l'Cies, the black dragon had perfected his manoeuvres, no longer leaving Rygdea desperately clinging to the line to avoid a painful, splattering death below.

Then the tainted Barbed Specters showed up.

Unlike their temporarily boosted comrades, the tainted Barbed Specters were not only annoying to kill, but also very hard to kill as well. Shooting a rifle one-handed, while swinging wildly side to side under a swerving and looping flying Eidolon provided harder than Rygdea originally thought. Fang, just above him on Bahamut's back, was yelling every Pulsian profanity she knew, the Oerban worse off than the gun totting soldier. Fang could do very little aside from throw Ruinga after Ruinga at the tainted l'Cies she could barely reach. The others she had to leave to Rygdea, hoping they got to Proganochelys in time before anything horrible befell them. Bahamut did his best to avoid as many tainted swarms as possible, but the Eidolon could only do so much.

Three quarters of the way over, Rygdea's rifle ran out of bullets. The soldier cursed himself for not thinking to bring extra ammunition with him. In his defense, the Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command didn't think the flight over would take this long. There were only a couple hundred meters between their defensive line and Proganochelys after all. So for a time, Rygdea resorted to using his rifle like a baseball bat, swinging it at any tainted l'Cie that got too close. That worked for a little while, until one of the tainted Barbed Specters managed to wrap its tail around his rifle nozzle and proceeded to play tug-of-war with him. Bahamut chose that exact time to perform a steep aerial dive, managing to shake off most of his attackers before ascending once more to the necessary height to drop the cluster bomb. Rygdea's rifle was lost in that manoeuvre.

With a momentary respite, Rygdea pulled his standard issue army knife out from his thigh holster. He then started to saw away at the cord connecting the cluster bomb to Bahamut's claw just above his head. If Fang found out the truth about the lack of remote detonator, he doubted very much the Pulsian would allow the plan to go through to the end. Rygdea wasn't about to let Fang sacrifice herself in his place like he knew she would. The soldier looked ahead momentarily and shuddered.

Proganochelys' massive size was clearly seen at this distance, its eerie red fleshy eyes moving around in different directions, giving it a 360 degree view of the battlefield. Shifting his gaze to the cluster bomb underneath his feet, Rygdea frowned. Would this crazy plan actually work? Could they really destroy Proganochelys with this crude bomb? The captain shook his head, pushing his doubts aside. He couldn't afford to think such things right now. Not when they were this close from ending it all. Rygdea went back to sawing the line. He would only get half way through it before a blast of tainted Water sent them all flipping in the air.

* * *

Fang was startled, to say the least, when a black Waterga exploded against Bahamut's right wing, sending them all spiralling downwards and out of control. Just moments ago, the pursuing tainted Barbed Specters pulled back and rushed at New Oerba instead. Thinking they had caught a break, Fang breathed in relief. The rest of her family could easily deal with that group before any harm came to pass. But Fang should have known better than to let her guard down. Never did it occur to Fang that Proganochelys would be able to snipe them from all the way up here. Yet the Shadowed Four did, which led them to their current situation.

Fang was thrown from Bahamut's back upon impact, the huntress having been in the middle of throwing a Ruinga at a nearby tainted l'Cie at the time. Had it not been for her battle partner's quick actions, she would have surely met the ground far below in a very painful way. With the agility of a chocobo, Bahamut snatched the Pulsian out of the air with his front right claw and pulled her back before she fell too far out of reach. Fang laughed wearily, thanking Lady Luck for that intervention, all the while trying to calm her rapidly thumping heart. Then the snapping of binds was heard, causing Fang to glance to her left. The line attached to Bahamut's front left claw, connected to the cluster bomb with Rygdea riding on top, was slowly snapping string by string. And that was not because the bindings were weak and straining under the load. Hecatoncheir had quadruple braided the line, to ensure it wouldn't break that easily. The line had been intentionally cut.

Emerald eyes widened. "What the hell are ya doin' Rygdea!" Fang exclaimed.

Rygdea gritted his teeth, his grip on the line above the cluster bombs more painful than ever. When Proganochelys' attack hit, he too was thrown from the cluster bomb, like Fang was thrown from Bahamut's back. Had he not wrapped his arm around the line like a snake, to give him more stability and a better grip, he would have been on his way downwards for a painful death below. However, he did wrap his arm around the line in such a manner, and now sported a dislocated shoulder due to the jarring hit sending his body flying in one direction and his tangled arm in another. His shoulder couldn't take it and gave out.

At least he still had his knife. The half cut line was slowly snapping on its own all thanks to the sheer weight of the make shift bomb. It would be only a matter of time before it finally ripped into two. Bahamut's swerving manoeuvres to avoid the other corrupted Watergas also helped with that. But to snap completely, the line needed one more good slice.

"I'm making sure this thing does its damn job no matter what!" Rygdea shouted back over top the noise.

"By cuttin' the line?" Fang looked at Rygdea incredulously. "All ya had ta do was activate the timer an' we'd all fly outta here!" The Pulsian hissed in pain, shielding her face with her hands as another tainted Waterga exploded nearby, splashing her. Her skin burned from the corrupted attack, Fang extremely sensitive to the taint being a Yun. Bahamut's Curaga helped ease the pain to a dull throbbing thankfully. Unfortunately, the Eidolon didn't have time to send one Rygdea's way as another mob of tainted Barbed Specters dive-bombed them all from above.

"There is no timer!" Rygdea exclaimed. The soldier gritted his teeth, his shoulder spiking in pain after a particularly jarring manoeuvre Bahamut performed to avoid another tainted l'Cie.

"What!"

"There is no timer!" Rygdea shouted again. "There is no remote detonator!"

Fang couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Then how is this thin' supposed ta explode!"

An explosion of flame went off to the trio's right, Brynhildr taking out some of the tainted Barbed Specters harassing them with a Pyroburst.

"It has to be done manually!" Rygdea yelled. He flinched when another Pyroburst erupted in the air closer to them.

"Manually?" Fang repeated. "What do ya mean-" Fang's eyes widened in realization. "But that would mean..."

Multiple tainted Watergas exploded around them, Bahamut doing his best to dodge them as the pair in his grasp remained silent.

"That's not gonna happen Rygdea!" Fang exclaimed. "There must be another way!" Fang quickly looked below, noting they were nearly upon Proganochelys. Another minute or two and it would be time to drop the bomb.

"It's the only way Fang!"

Fang shook her head vehemently. "No! There has ta be another way!" The Pulsian bit her lip, her mind reeling. "Why didn't ya tell us this before!"

"Would you have let me come if you knew the truth?"

"No!" Fang shouted back.

"And that is why I didn't tell you!" Rygdea exclaimed. "We only have one shot at this! There will be no other chances after this! If this doesn't work, then everyone's sacrifice today, everyone's sacrifice up until now would have been for nothing!" Rygdea looked up at Bahamut who stared at him back. "Their sacrifices will not be in vain!"

Bahamut raised his head to the sky, seconds later roaring to announce they were in position to drop the bomb. As Fang hadn't given him the order for that yet, the Eidolon of the sky circled Proganochelys' back, avoiding the sniping shots from the Shadowed Four whenever he could. All four of Proganochelys' eyes watched them, the Shadowed Four itself starting to turn its head in an attempt to lash out at the trio with its long crystal tusks. Before it could manage that feat however, Rygdea pulled himself up with his dislocated arm and slashed at the frazzled line with his knife one final time. It snapped, and Rygdea and the cluster bomb, fell.

"Rygdea!" Fang struggled to get loose from her Eidolon's grip to no avail. "No! Bahamut!" As Rygdea and the bomb fell away from them, Bahamut pumped his wings and ascended into the sky as fast as he could. Fang could only reach out vainly towards the smiling Captain of the New Oerba Guardian Command as he and the makeshift bomb plunged towards Proganochelys' back.

"RYGDEA!"

The Shadowed Four sought to blast the bound R2Gs away with corrupted Watergas, but with its massive weight and the force of gravity aiding its fall, the black elemental attacks did little aside from burning Rygdea's skin painfully. For a moment, Rygdea feared he'd pass out from the pain, but managed to hang on. With the last of his strength, he pulled off the grenade from his belt with his good hand and looked towards the Shadowed Four grinning.

"Hey Proganochelys!" the captain shouted. "Burn in hell!"

* * *

A massive explosion of blue lit up the sky, one which could be seen from anywhere on Gran Pulse. Everyone in New Oerba, under the protective barrier of the Resonance Wall, collectively held their breaths as the brilliant light flooded the area followed by the loudest rumbling boom any of them had ever heard. Serah had to turn her face away, to shield her eyes from the explosion's fallout, but even still she was blinded by the sheer amount of light passing through her eyelids.

The Resonance Wall absorbed most of the blast, bending and buckling under the raw energy. The soldiers standing nearest to the main crystal generator powering the barrier scurried for cover as it and all of the mini generators surrounding the perimeter of the settlement short circuited and burned out. Thankfully none of them exploded, all of them having simply melted into a puddle of scrap metal.

Then all fell quiet.

The Resonance Wall was no more.

"The rain..." Dajh said. "It stopped."

Many eyes turned skyward, everyone else also realizing the rain had finally stopped. Serah immediately lowered her gaze in search of Proganochelys' large form. She learned early on just how tricky the Tainted's minions could be. If there was a chance, any possible chance that Proganochelys survived-

"Hey! What's that?" someone exclaimed.

All able bodied soldiers raised their rifles as blurry forms appeared just over the ridge leading into town. Serah's heart pounded in her chest, noticing both large and not so large shapes. Serah's heart dropped. Did the bomb not work?

"Daddy!" the youngest Katzroy exclaimed before darting ahead.

"Dajh wait! It's dangerous!" Serah chased after the young boy, with Team NORA and some soldiers in tow. Just as she caught up to Dajh holding him back, a shadow loomed over them both.

"Hey Serah," Snow said, a tired smile on his face. "You alright?"

"Snow..." Serah said breathlessly. She didn't even know when Dajh escaped from her grip, running off to his father. Stiria and Nix stood silently behind their battle partner.

"You're here. Does that mean-"

"It does," Sazh said, ruffling Dajh's hair. The youngest Katzroy hugged his father around the legs. "It's gone." Bryhildr lowered her axe-like hammer to the ground behind Sazh and nodded in confirmation.

Cheers erupted all at once, soldiers and the rest of the New Oerba celebrating their victory. Lebreau turned to the closest person to her, that being Gadot, cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him.

"It's over," Snow said, holding Serah close to him. "It's finally over."

Bartholomew, now conscious, hugged Hope tightly, as if he was never going to let his son go ever again. Tears ran down his face, the eldest Estheim looking upwards to meet the gaze of Fang. The Pulsian had an arm around Vanille's shoulders, the redhead leaning against her partner completely exhausted, yet full of happiness. But while this was a joyful time, one worthy of grand celebrations and rejoicing, it was also a time of great mourning. Fang nodded in understanding to the eldest Estheim, both of them remembering one of the bravest men they knew, the one who sacrificed his life so that they had another chance at theirs. Rygdea would not be forgotten, nor would any of the others who lost their lives today. All of them would go down in the history as the saviours of Gran Pulse and Cocoon.

"Wait!" Serah exclaimed, pulling back from Snow's embrace. "With Proganochelys gone, that means Claire should be alright!"

All of the former l'Cies looked at each other. Serah was the first one to dart off towards the Farron residence in excitement, followed Snow, Hope, Fang, Vanille and Sazh with Dajh shortly afterwards. But by the time they all reached the upper level that was Lightning's home, all that would greet them would be an empty bed.

* * *

On the far side of New Oerba, walking towards Crystal Cocoon was a lone form wielding a blackened and twisted Omega Weapon. With skin as black as coal and hair as pale as pearl, the figure bore an unnatural grin stretched freakishly across their face.

"_**Foolish Defenders of Light."**_

A tainted laugh.

"_**You are already too late."**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure if Rygdea carried any other gear with him aside from his rifle, but for the purposes of this chapter, he also carried a knife on him._

_Omega Weapon __is the final form of Lightning's weapon after being fully upgraded. In my opinion the actual Omega Weapon looks rather freakish and twisted. I prefer Lightning's gunblade from FFXIII-2. :P_


	48. The Rise of the Ancients

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review. ^^ Yes, that was quite the emotional chapter. Hehe. Thankfully it wasn't overly emotional in a bad way. So to speak. XD As for Lightning, hahaha, don't panic yet. That's all I'll say. ;) I'll make a note of your vote for the poll. Thanks for participating in it. ^^_

_black. dot - Thanks for the review. ^^ I never really thought about how long Proganochelys arc was until you said that. Funny how that works. XD As much as I want to answer you about what's happening with Lightning, etc, I can't. :P That's because the answer will be revealed in coming chapters. ;) Sadly, yes, this story will be coming to a close in the coming weeks. Just a week and a half after FFXIII-2 comes out for North America. It will be a depressing week when the time comes, having spent so long on this story, but as with all good things, they must come to an end. Thanks for sticking with the story for as long as you have. ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 48: The Rise of the Ancients ~ ***

_Ragnarok lay sleeping, no longer bound to the duty of false gods._

_Yet still sought they were by Her Providence's champion._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

"Did you find her?"

Serah was panicking. They were all panicking.

Four hours ago, the last of the Shadowed Four was defeated and the land was freed from the taint. Similar to the battle with Kokko, the moment Proganochelys fell, all the remaining tainted l'Cies crumbled to ash and disappeared. Survivors cheered in victory, the former l'Cies themselves breathing in relief.

It was over.

It was finally over. Or so they thought.

When they all rushed back to the Farron residence in search of their leader, the slumbering soldier left under the keen eyes of Feeve, all they found was an empty house. Lightning was nowhere to be seen. And Feeve stood cowering against the back of the shower stall, his eyes wide with fear. It took all of an hour to coax the chocobo out of the washroom. None of them had ever seen their feathered friend so frightened before, even during their journey as l'Cies.

Sazh shook his head grimly. "Nothing. Not even a glimpse of her in the south."

The former l'Cies currently congregated outside of the Farron residence.

"No sign of her in the east either."

Hope and Vanille stood to Sazh's left, Hope's fists clenched tightly at his sides.

With Rygdea killed in action, Amodar took over as the Captain for the New Oerban Guardian Command. He established order quickly, though it would take days, if not weeks or months, before the surviving soldiers sorted themselves out. Quite a few of them were wounded, some of their injuries serious and life threatening. Of the soldiers who escaped the battle with relatively minor scrapes and bruises, post traumatic stress was steadily becoming an issue. And then there were the numerous bodies left on the battlefield to bury, not all of them identifiable.

"Snow?" Serah turned to her fiance, the blonde giant just jogging up to the group from the west.

"I didn't see her," Snow said, reluctant to meet Serah's gaze. "Team NORA and some of the soldiers are looking too. But no word yet."

Serah's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening! What happened to Lightning? Where did she go? Were they too late? Had she been completely consumed by the taint? No, that couldn't be it! Proganochelys was defeated! Lightning should have been back to normal by now!

"Breathe, Serah," Snow said. "Breathe." Serah was starting to hyperventilate. There was no doubt in Snow's mind that the youngest pinkette was working herself into a nervous panic right now. The blonde Sentinel rubbed his fiance's back, doing his best to comfort her.

Serah flinched at the touch of someone's hand on her arm. She didn't know when Snow pulled her into a hug, only that she really needed it right about now.

"We'll find her, Serah," Vanille said, forcing a smile. Vanille's eyes betrayed her however, Serah seeing worry and fear those jade coloured eyes. The redhead squeezed Serah's arm reassuringly.

"She couldn't have gone far."

Serah wanted to believe her best friend, she wanted to believe that everything would be alright. But she couldn't ignore the feeling of deep dread in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. She could feel it. The pinkette didn't know how to explain it, but Serah knew things weren't over yet.

A blink.

Serah hadn't realized it before, but one person was still missing.

"Where's Fang?"

The former l'Cies looked at each other. Hope shrugged at Vanille, while Sazh scratched the back of his head, shaking it silently. Before anyone could answer, a scream sounded from inside of Lightning's house.

* * *

_~ Five minutes ago ~_

Fang stood outside of Lightning's house, just two steps away from the steel front door. Since the moment they discovered Lightning missing, something had been bothering her. Brushing that feeling aside temporarily, Fang quickly dashed off to search the northern part of New Oerba, her designated search area, as the others did the same searching other parts of the settlement for the eldest Farron. Fang found nothing in the north to indicate Lightning had passed by this way, despite getting assistance from Amodar's soldiers.

Making it back to the meeting spot before the others, with time to kill, the huntress decided to check out Lightning's house again, hoping to figure out what it was that bothered her so much. Taking a deep breath, Fang pulled open the door and walked in.

The instant Fang stepped through the threshold, something immediately felt wrong. Her breath became heavy, an oppressive weight suddenly crushing down on her shoulders making her head pound. Had it not been for her quick reflexes, the Pulsian grabbing at the door frame to keep herself upright, Fang would have soon found herself kissing the floor. What... was this feeling?

Emerald eyes scanned the entire upper floor, seeing nothing unusual. The dishes were hidden away in their cupboards. The chairs to the dining table were neatly pushed against the table's frame. Any loose items were tucked away out of sight. But all of that was a lie. Fang's instincts were screaming so. And her instincts were never wrong. Something in here was not right.

Despite the intense feeling of repulsion, Fang set about to explore Lightning's belongings. Dragging a hand along the spotless kitchen counter, the Pulsian smirked. She had to hand it to Lightning, the soldier's house was perfect. Every item Lightning had, had a place and a purpose. There was not one thing in here which didn't have a function of some sort. From the dinner table, to the boxes in the storage room. From the utensils in the kitchen drawers to Lightning's bed. Everything-

Lightning's bed.

Fang turned to face the pinkette's bed.

It was black.

Rubbing her eyes, Fang looked back at the shower stall on the opposite end of the room. When they found Feeve there, shivering as if he'd been dunked in icy cold water, the chocobo couldn't stop looking at Lightning's bed. Fang narrowed her eyes and returned her gaze to the piece of furniture in question.

It was black.

Visually, Lightning's bed looked as it always had. White sheets. A grey blanket. The frame made from birch, a light coloured wood commonly found all over Gran Pulse. But it felt black. Fang's instincts were telling her that. The huntress stalked towards the bed, cautiously.

An uncontrollable shiver.

The oppressiveness in the air was immense. The closer Fang got to Lightning's bed, the heavier that invisible weight on her shoulders became. Gritting her teeth and sucking in a hard breath, Fang pushed forward, hell bent on reaching the last place they all saw Lightning. By the time she was standing right next to it, the Pulsian felt completely off balance and swayed noticeably in her stance. Something was here, the clue they were looking for in Lightning's disappearance. Fang knew it with her heart.

Ignoring the noisy thumping in her chest, Fang yanked Lightning's blanket off to bed with a jerk. Something small and dark rolled out of the material and landed on the white strewn sheets. The grey blanket flopped to the ground quietly as Fang knelt down to investigate the item.

"No..." Fang's voice shook with disbelief. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes going wide. With a shaky hand, the huntress reached towards the object which had fallen out of the blanket. It was Lightning's Eidolith crystal.

Lightning's Eidolith crystal was black.

Fang screamed.

"Fang!"

Fang didn't know how or when she ended up on the floor, only that when she came to again, she was on the floor, with her head and upper body cradled in Vanille's arms. The redhead was pale, tears in her eyes as she clutched at her partner.

"V-Vanille..." Fang croaked.

Vanille hugged Fang's head to her chest tightly, the little Medic trembling uncontrollably. "Fang..." she sobbed.

It was then Fang realized the others were there too, all of them except for Lightning, looking at her in fear and worry. It scared them all how pale Fang looked. When they raced into Lightning's house after hearing her scream, their hearts stopped the moment they found the spear wielder on the floor, next to Lightning's bed, barely breathing.

Fang's eyes went back to Lightning's bed, the soldier's black Eidolith crystal still resting on top. The moment Fang touched Lightning's Eidolith crystal, she was instantly overwhelmed. Flashes of horrid images raced through her mind. Screams echoed in her ears. Pain scorched her fingers. And a jumble of twisted emotions sent her reeling backwards in disorientation.

The Tainted.

It was free.

Through Lightning.

"What is that?" Hope questioned, his eyes landing on Lightning's bed.

Everyone followed Hope's gaze. Serah, the one closest to the bed aside from Fang, reached for the black gem without thinking.

"NO!" Fang wrenched herself out of Vanille's grasp, stumbling as she tackled Serah to the ground a second later. Serah yelped in surprise.

"D-d-don't... S-Serah..." Fang said, utterly shaking. "Don't..."

"Fang..." Serah wrapped her arms around the Pulsian's shoulders and hugged her. "It's alright Fang. I won't," Serah said softly. "I won't." It broke Serah's heart to see Fang trembling like this. Fang clutched at the youngest Farron like she was her only lifeline.

Vanille wrung her hands tightly together in her lap, her lips pressed in a fine line. Jade coloured eyes turned back to the tainted Eidolith crystal on Lightning's bed. Even from this distance, she could feel its corruption. And that was without being a Yun. Fang, being more sensitive to this kind of thing between the both of them, Vanille could only imagine what her partner was feeling right now.

"Fang." After a few tense seconds, Serah pulled back just enough to look at the trembling Oerban. "You know where Claire is. Don't you?"

Fang stiffened in Serah's embrace, soon pulling out of pinkette's hold to sit up. She turned her gaze away. Serah caught Fang by the wrist before she retreated too far away.

"Fang." Serah repeated. The youngest Farron sat up, her eyes still focused on the sari clad warrior. She kept her distance from the older woman, giving Fang her space, but she didn't let go. Fang looked so broken right now, but even so, Serah had to know. She had to know what happened to her sister.

"Fang, please..."

"Serah..." Fang whimpered, in a shaking, little voice. She reluctantly turned back to the youngest Farron. "I-"

A strangled cry.

Fang hissed in pain, clutching at her brand.

"Fang!" Serah closed the distance between them instantly.

A pained cry erupted from Vanille's lips a split second later, the redhead tumbling backwards onto the floor, clutching at the part of her fur pelt covering her brand. Sazh and Hope immediately went to her aid. Snow could only watch on, stunned, as both of the Oerban's brands lit up like a star.

_CRASH!_

The sounds of crystal creaking and breaking was heard all over Gran Pulse. The former l'Cies looked at each other in shock and terror, everyone jumping when both Fang and Vanille staggered to their feet and stumbled towards the door. The rest of the group rushed out of Lightning's house behind them, and into the street, their gazes turned skywards towards Crystal Cocoon. Fang collapsed to her knees when she caught sight of the crystallized satellite, her strength suddenly waning.

Wisps of black circled the blue pillar, blocking out its shining brilliance. Arcs of tainted magic ate away at Cocoon's only support, a powerful blast causing Crystal Cocoon to sway side to side, noticeable even from New Oerba. The former l'Cies gawked at the scene as the onslaught continued.

Fang was the first one to snap out of her stupor, gritting her teeth as anger and rage burned in her eyes. She forced her legs to move, the lancer staggering to her feet again, despite the immense pain wracking every fiber in her being. There would be hell to pay for this.

"Bahamut!"

* * *

Lightning awoke atop a white leather couch, in a place both familiar and at the same time, not. Pushing herself upwards to sit, the pinkette's gaze immediately landed on pearl white walls lined with circular lights. Windows broke up the long corridors, revealing a world Lightning had never seen before. Just outside, she could see twin towers with spiralling green structures on top of them, amongst what appeared to be an extensive city spanning from horizon to horizon. The sky itself was dark and desolate, yet it did not rain.

Blinking, Lightning rubbed her face to clear the haze from her mind. She froze. Pulling back her hand from her face, blue eyes focused on pale skin. Lightning quickly looked herself over, finding none of the black stone flesh which had marred her form the last time she looked in a mirror.

Scanning left and right, seeing no one in them immediate area, Lightning stood up from the couch and walked over to the nearest window. She could clearly see her reflection in it. Good. She needed that. For there was one last thing she still had to check. Swallowing nervously, Lightning undid the belts of her sleeveless jacket, her hands pausing on the zipper of her brown turtleneck. She started to pull down the zipper.

"_Daughter of Xantara, what is it you seek?"_

Lightning spun around in surprise, her hand immediately grasping for her gunblade. Her holster was empty. A glimmer of light drew Lightning's gaze to behind the couch she originally found herself on, the familiar looking statue of the Goddess Etro shimmering in magnificence. A ghostly figure, one so regal and pure, stepped forth from the statue, their bare feet landing silently on the tiled floor. They turned to look at Lightning.

"Who... are you you?" Lightning said breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the other.

Long silver platinum hair draped across the other's shoulders, reaching halfway down their back. A flowing robe of white adorned their tall yet slim figure. Eyes so full of wisdom and kindness swirled with all of the colours of the rainbow.

A smile. _"I think you know who I am,"_ the other replied. There was amusement in their voice.

"G-Goddess... Etro...?" Lightning's words came out in nothing more than a whisper.

* * *

Fang was the first one to leap off of her Eidolon to touch down on the ground. Five thuds sounded behind her as the others did the same. With a quick glance behind her, the huntress took off running towards Crystal Cocoon, Bahamut having dropped them all off within fifty feet of the base of the blue column.

Since Kokko's defeat, the immediate area within a five hundred foot radius of Crystal Cocoon had been cordoned off, due to the crystal tower's instability. Giant pieces of broken crystal also lay scattered around the satellite, posing a health risk to anyone wandering around. But with the battle against Proganochelys having been hours ago, anyone who was originally standing guard here would have been called to New Oerba for support. Hence, no one should have been here at this time. Yet there was.

Fang slid to a halt just ten feet short of the sole figure standing before Crystal Cocoon. The others skidded to a stop just behind her.

"C-Claire?"

Serah stared wide-eyed behind Snow's protective stance. The former l'Cies all had their weapons out, hesitantly aimed in the general direction of the other with them. The lone figure standing in front of them was gazing up at the cracked blue crystal pillar which held the remains of Cocoon aloft. At the sound of Serah's voice, they turned around, their black eyes glimmering in amusement.

Serah gasped.

A dark grin. _**"Foolish Defenders of Light. You are already too late."**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The image of Crystal Cocoon being attacked by 'the taint' was inspired by a scene from the FFXIII-2 Change the Future trailer._

_For those of you who may have guessed it, Lightning awoke in The Narthex. And the two towers with spiralling green structures atop them, outside of the Narthex, are from Valhalla._


	49. The Affinity of Blood

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I'm very happy with how I've been integrating FFXIII-2 parts into the story as well. At first I was a bit hesitant about it, but in the end, it's turned out great. As for what's happening with Lightning, this chapter should help explain a bit about that. Along with the next few chapters. Heck, pretty much all the chapters to the end will. :P Soon it will all be over, sadly. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 49: The Affinity of Blood ~ ***

_Blood would seek blood, when harmony crumbled again._

_The future and the past, one in the same._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

"Give her back!" Serah's cheeks were stained with tears, the pinkette fighting against the restraining hold of Snow. "Give Claire back!" the youngest Farron screamed, her voice cracking.

Five Eidolons stood at the ready, just feet behind their battle partners. Their weapons were drawn, their claws twitching, all of them watching silently as the scene unfolded. The sun began its descent in the sky, afternoon slowly turning into evening. While the rest of humanity celebrated the victory over Proganochelys, oblivious, the former l'Cies now faced off against what would be their toughest opponent yet. One of their own.

A dark grin.

Black eyes watched in amusement as Serah continued to fight within Snow's grip, but could not free herself from it. _**"This one is mine" **_the Tainted said. _**"You are already too late."**_

Fang gritted her teeth, squeezing Kain's Lance tighter in her white knuckled grip. She stood at the forefront of the former l'Cies family, her gaze unmoving from the one in front of them all. Despite hearing Serah struggle behind her, Fang did not avert her eyes. She could not. The moment she did, she would lose her nerve and Lightning would be forever lost.

"Is that so?" Fang said through clenched teeth. "How about ya let Light back in and see what she has ta say about it? I doubt she'd agree with ya."

The Tainted turned its focus from Serah to Fang. Just that mere motion sent chills down the Pulsian's back. Goosebumps popped up along the bare skin of her arms.

Black.

Lightning was all black.

Fang's fist clenched tighter.

"_**The one you seek is lost," **_the Tainted said with an eerie grin._** "You are already too late."**_

* * *

"_Daughter of Xantara, what is it you seek?" _Etro repeated her question, Lightning obviously stunned into silence at her appearance.

At the sound of the goddess' voice, the soldier quickly snapped out of her shock, looking away to refocus her thoughts. Lightning's gaze immediately went to her stomach, the pinkette reaching for the zipper of her brown turtleneck once again. She froze the moment a ghostly hand rested on her shirt, over her branded flesh.

"_Fear not the taint here," _Etro said, now standing in front of Lightning. _"You are safe in this realm. For now."_

The corporeal limb was removed, Lightning looking up to find Etro already on the other side of the room, staring out one of the many windows. Hesitantly looking down at her stomach again, Lightning hastily did up the belts of her jacket before striding over to the goddess, stopping just a few steps behind her to the deity's right.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Lightning's familiar mask of indifference and detachment slipped into place, the soldier looking at Etro with cold blue eyes.

"_Do you truly not know where you are?"_ The goddess glanced back over her shoulder for a brief second, before her gaze returned to the window in front of her. _"You are in a place where you have never been. Yet, connected to here is a place that you have visited many times before. Only you and two others have journeyed to such a place so far."_

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. It seemed Etro was as vague and cryptic as the analects written about her. Lightning pushed down the urge to scoff. "Are we in the Place between Waking and Sleeping?" she queried.

The soldier didn't know how she knew or why she knew, but she knew the one standing in front of her was indeed Etro, the Goddess of Death. How she got here or why she was here was not so much important as to figuring out what to do next from here. And Etro would be the one to answer that.

"_Valhalla,"_ was Etro's reply. Before Lightning could say anything further, the goddess continued. _"In your tongue, it means the 'Unseen World.'"_

Lightning's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

_"How ta explain this…" The sari clad warrior took a few steps to the left before looking back to the pink haired soldier. "This place, between wakin' an' sleepin', think of it as a middle ground, yeah? A place between the Seen World an' the Unseen World. The Seen World is where ya all are. An' the Unseen World is like-"_

_"Where you go when you die," Vanille pitched in._

* * *

"I'm..."

Silent hesitation.

"I'm dead...?" Lightning's voice came out no louder than a whisper. Just moments ago, she was in New Oerba. And now... now she was-

A chuckle floated through the air, Etro turning back to look at Lightning. The goddess smiled. _"That you are not, child."_

"But you said-"

"_I brought you here, to this sanctuary, to save you from the taint within,"_ Etro explained. The deity's once amused expression faded to something more serious. _"That was all I could manage with my limited abilities. Under no circumstances could you be allowed to fall. Only for you would I make this exception._"

"I don't understand." Lightning balled her hands into fists, gritting her teeth. "Why go through all the trouble just to save me? If you had such power to begin with, why didn't you save everyone else who died at the hands of the Tainted as well!" Just the thought of her being the only one to receive special treatment made Lightning's blood boil.

Etro closed her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts. When she looked at Lightning again, the soldier couldn't but notice how old and tired the goddess looked despite the deity's youthful appearance.

"_There are things far beyond you, things that you will not yet understand,"_ Etro stated. _"You are important. Just like the rest of your extended family. You all have roles to play in the coming future. And if any of you were allowed to fall, so too would the rest of your kind." _

The goddess' swirling eyes were filled with such sorrow, one that even Lightning couldn't deny.

"_That is why I saved you,"_ the deity continued. _"But I fear my intervention now may have been too late."_

Lightning's eyes narrowed. Etro's words weighed heavy on her mind, her soul. There was an undeniable truth to them, yet at the same time, the feeling of deep and horrible dread. And fear.

"What do you mean you _may have been too late_?" Lightning's jaw clenched.

"_With you here under the protection of this sanctuary,"_ Etro began, _"there was nothing left to keep the corruption inside of your body in check. Now that it has broken free, and your family struggles to contain it."_

* * *

"Fight this Lightnin'! Don't let it win!" Fang gritted her teeth, pushing with all her might to keep the Tainted from cleaving her into two with Lightning's twisted Omega Weapon. The gunblade screeched as it rubbed against the length of Kain's Lance. Digging her heel into the ground, Fang growled as she forced back the corruption inch by inch. An explosion rocked the ground behind her.

"Vanille!"

Snow stood protectively in front of the redhead, arms crossed in front of his face, in Steelguard mode. In front of him was Alexander, the Eidolon acting as a shield to both of them from Chaos Odin's attack. In the midst of their confrontation with the Tainted, the corrupted Eidolon suddenly appeared before the former l'Cies, a split second later darting towards Serah and Vanille to attack them. With Lightning completely corrupted by the taint, so too was Odin. Neither of them showed any spark of recognition now, assaulting their family without mercy or respite. All the others could do was fight back, hoping against hope they could somehow bring back their beloved soldier before it was too late. If they couldn't stop the Tainted, no one could.

A flaming ricochet.

Chaos Odin tumbled backwards, having been knocked to the side by Brynhildr's Pyroshot. Hecatoncheir dashed behind the staggered tainted Eidolon as he rose to his feet, quickly restraining Chaos Odin with his multiple arms. Despite being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them, both the Tainted and Chaos Odin always found a way to fight back, to break loose from any situation the former l'Cies tried to corner them in. And that's exactly what Chaos Odin did.

The corrupted knight whipped his head back, smashing the earth Eidolon in the face. Hecatonchier's grip faltered slightly, giving Chaos Odin the space he needed to twist his body around at an almost impossible angle to wiggle out of Hecatoncheir's grasp. With a sweeping kick, Hecatoncheir crashed to the ground on his back, Chaos Odin rolling to the side to avoid what would have been Stiria's immobilizing Blizzara.

Serah gasped, watching the fight from the sidelines as the rest of her family struggled on. The Tainted and Chaos Odin were outnumbered eleven to two, twelve if you counted Serah, yet they were still overcoming everything the former l'Cies and Eidolons threw at them. The power of Chaos was unbelievable. It was nothing like they had ever seen or faced before. No amount of magic or brute strength could beat it. No amount of spells and strikes could defy it. And as the battle to save Lightning and Odin continued, doubts began to bloom in everyone's mind. Could they really save them? Or would they just die trying?

* * *

"Send me back! _Now!_" Lightning took one menacing step forward towards the goddess, her fists shaking at her side.

"_I will not."_

"If you don't send me back there right now, the Tainted will have free reign in the Seen World!"

"_Do you really have such little faith in the rest of your family, Claire Lightning Farron?"_

Cold fury burned in Lightning's eyes. Not just anyone could call her by her real name. Only a select few were privy to that. "If you send me back there right now, they'll have a better chance of winning against it with me helping them."

_"You would be of no help to them," _Etro stated. _"If you were to go back there now, you would be immediately overwhelmed, forever lost to the taint."_

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"_You may be willing to throw your very existence away child, but I am not."_ Multicoloured eyes held Lightning's gaze._ "You cannot possibly comprehend the eternal consequences should you or any of your family fall to the taint."_

"Then why don't you tell me!" Lightning was seething with anger right now. She was quickly losing patience with the deity the longer her family was in danger. Goddess or not, if Etro wasn't going to do something about the current situation, she would.

"_As you wish,"_ Etro sighed in resignation. The goddess walked over to another window and stared out. _"Have you never wondered why each one of you had an Eidolon?"_

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lightning couldn't believe how nonchalant the mighty Goddess of Death was being right now. Did she truly have no regard for her own creations?

"_Just answer the question, daughter of Xantara."_

Lightning's knuckles cracked as her fists clenched tighter. The soldier closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath trying to calm the inferno of anger and hatred bumbling inside of her. She had already taken a good look around the room. Aside from the windows, there were no visible exits to this place. The portals, or transgates, or whatever it was which brought her here, were evidently closed as the Goddess was adamant about keeping her here.

"Fang already explained that to us long ago," Lightning conceded. If there was any hope of her leaving, it would be by the goddess' choice. And to have that happen, Lightning would have to play along. For now.

"If they didn't help us finish our focus, then they would end our lives."

A laugh. _"Is that all you think they're for? To either put you out of your misery or to help you complete your focus?"_

Lightning glared at the goddess.

"_They are much more than that Claire. Much more."_

"My name is Lightning!" Lightning growled.

The goddess continued on unfazed. _"Did you ever wonder why they appeared to you, all of you, during the time of your greatest inner conflict?" _

There was a look in Etro's eyes, one that Lightning couldn't quite place. The soldier wanted to say it was the sly sort of look, like the goddess knew something that she did not. Yet at the same time, Etro's eyes held so much mirth, like she was mocking Lightning in some way. Lightning remained silent.

"_They are you,"_ the goddess revealed.

Lightning's eyes widened a fraction. "I don't understand," she said.

Etro smiled. _"I think you do."_ A pause. _"As much as they are my messengers, my children, I was not the one who chose who they appeared to,"_ Etro said. _"I did not make the choice of who they joined with. They did that on their own."_

"W-what?" Anger and hatred dissolved into surprise. "They're joined to us? As in sharing the same soul?"

"_You and the rest of your family are special daughter of Xantara." _Etro put her hand on the window. _"There was a very specific reason why my children sought you all out and chose to merge with you."_

Silence.

"Right."

Lightning quickly got her wits about her and scowled. Something about the goddess' words struck a chord with her. A very deep chord. So deep, she couldn't but shiver. And that scared her. No matter how much she wanted to doubt Etro's words, she knew they held the truth. But she refused to show the goddess any weakness.

"And the reason for that was?"

"_You are all my first born."_

Lightning stiffened. "I beg your pardon?"

Etro smiled wistfully. _"Born of my blood was humankind."_ The goddess turned to face Lightning again. _"Of the first created were your ancestors and your family's ancestors, making your bloodlines inherently more powerful than the rest that followed."_

Lightning's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally found her words. "So that means-"

"_Not only are you and your family the only ones who could repel the Chaos from the Unseen World, but you are all closer to the Maker than you realize." _

Etro walked towards the pinkette.

"_If the Tainted were to absorb any one of you into itself-"_

"It would be almost unstoppable." Lightning's legs suddenly felt weak, the soldier wandering shakily over to the couch, collapsing on its cushions. Blue eyes looked downwards.

"_Do you now understand why I could not let you fall?"_ Etro sat down next to Lightning on the white couch.

"_For years, the Tainted tried to break free from its prison, to spite the Maker for imprisoning it. And for years it sought your power, and your family's power, to complete that very desire." _

Etro gently place a ghostly hand over Lightning's, which rested on her lap. The words she was about to speak would unsettle even the strongest of warriors. Lightning's gaze was still on her hands.

"_That is why I could not allow Fang and Vanille to become the true Ragnarok, to complete their focus over five hundred years ago."_

Lightning's head snapped up, the pinkette looking at Etro in shock.

"_For if they fulfilled their focus, in their moment of triumph, they would also be at their weakest, and the Tainted would consume them whole."_

Lightning's jaw would have hit the ground had it not been attached to her face.

"_With Ragnarok's focus incomplete, and your sisters safe in their crystal sleep, the Tainted remained chained in the Unseen World. Yet even then, it did not stop trying to free itself. Hundreds of years later, it would become strong enough to interfere with the Seen World again. And when it did, it went after the others, and you, with varying results."_

"The others?" Lightning felt a bit foolish, repeating Etro's words like a parrot. But what the Goddess was telling her was just so unbelievable. Even though she knew it was all true.

"_It went after your mother, seeking to steal the power she held in her blood."_

Lightning went rigid. Anger and hatred burst inside of her again. Hands clenched into fists, gloves squeaking.

"_But it was already too late. She had already passed on my power to you and your sister."_

Lightning's hands clenched tighter, her knuckles white.

"_It went after Snow, but his mother and father protected him from it with their lives."_

Lightning ground her teeth.

"_It went after Sazh, but the Katzroy line was strong and his wife inevitably paid the price."_

Lightning closed her eyes.

"And Hope?" Steel had returned to Lightning's voice, the soldier finding strength in the strength of her family.

"_When it failed to swallow you all directly, the Tainted changed its tactics and tried to get Hope to come to it instead. But by then, Lindzei's fal'Cie had grown impatient and started the chain of events which eventually led to your brandings by Anima's hand."_

Etro squeezed Lightning's fist gently, hoping to soothe the soldier. But she knew it would be all in vain.

"_By the time it was all over, Hope was much stronger and the Tainted could not corrupt him. But at the same time, Lindzei's creations had fallen then also, allowing the Tainted to enter into the Seen World without hindrance."_

Etro stood up, walking away from Lightning. She stopped after a few steps, with her back still facing the pinkette._ "Born of the Maker, Pulse, Lindzei and I had a natural immunity to the Chaos of the Unseen World. But when my brothers were infused with the Maker's powers, so too were they infused with the Maker's prejudice, making them all blind to that which they sought." _

Lightning opened her eyes to look at the goddess, clearly waiting to see what would be revealed next. At this point, Lightning wouldn't have been surprised if it was something like-

"_The Door of Souls." _Etro turned to face Lightning hesitantly.

Lightning stared at Etro. Okay, so that was something bigger than she anticipated.

"_The Door of Souls..." _Etro continued. _"... the gateway to the Unseen World that the Maker sought for so long. By not being blessed with the Maker's powers, I was not blinded to it. Which is how I found myself here, able to send my children out to you all, despite having left the Seen World after giving birth to your kind. It was here I met the one being the Maker most feared."_

Lightning's eyes widened. "There exists someone which the Maker fears?"

Etro nodded. _"Indeed there is. It is the same one who warned me of the imbalance created by the Maker, the imbalance which would have collapsed the universe had __something not been done. And that is why I gave man a piece of Chaos to hold in their hearts."_

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Her head was starting to spin with all of this information.

"_But I made a mistake."_

Blue eyes fell on Etro again.

"_It was that same Chaos which drew the Tainted towards the Seen World again,"_ the goddess admitted. _"And because of my limited abilities now, I am nearly powerless to fix it. But even if I could, could I really fix something the Maker could not?"_

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked. "Did you not say earlier that you, along with Lindzei and Pulse, had a natural immunity to the Chaos? Wouldn't that be enough?"

"_The Tainted is not what you think it is," _Etro said. The deity walked over to a window and stared out again. While multicoloured eyes looked at the darkened city below, the goddess' thoughts were anywhere but there.

"_The Tainted did not start off corrupted like it is now. It was once pure and kind, and would have remained so had not the Maker succumbed to its greed."_

Lightning frowned. "What does the Maker have to do with the Tainted?" There was definitely a connection between the two, without a doubt. But as to why, that had not yet been made clear to the sergeant.

Etro sighed wistfully, leaning her forehead against the glass. She closed her eyes, as if struggling with herself and her words.

"_The Tainted is none other than Muin," _Etro revealed. _"The one who warned me of the imbalance. The one who was banished to the Chaos of the Unseen World by the Maker. The one who is the Maker's mother."_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Apologies again for the amount of dialogue in this chapter. There was a lot of information in here that I needed to get out but couldn't have done so aside from through dialogue. In this chapter, I make reference to to the Fabula Nova Crystallis. I refer to the translation done by Lissar found here: _

_http:[doubleslash]dilly-shilly[dot]blogspot[dot]com/search/label/Fabula Nova Crystallis_

_And yes, there are spaces in the actual website address._

_References to Chaos Odin was borrowed from the FFXIII-2 trailers, in which we see the appearance of Chaos Bahamut._


	50. The Seventh Eidolon

**Tainted fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: Another chapter is up! Thanks everyone for your patience, reviews and support._

_For those of you who have left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I apologize for the confusion. I can see how it could be confusing if you're not versed with the background mythology and such. But fear not, you don't have to learning everything about that to continue reading the story. I've written it in such a way that you'll understand things in spite of the lacking history knowledge. So don't fret. ;) No extra reading required. I'm relieved to hear the dialogue wasn't overwhelming, nor did it take away from the chapter. I was very worried about that. Thanks again!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 50: The Seventh Eidolon ~ ***

_Her Providence's champion be ready, the chaos will rise again._

_The immortal flames will burn, seeking balance through blood._

- The Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul

* * *

Lightning was flabbergasted. "What did you just say?"

The Tainted was the Maker's mother? How were they supposed to fight against something like that?

"But if the Tainted is the Maker's mother, why would she want to destroy Cocoon? Or the rest of humankind for that matter? Wasn't she the one who told you to maintain the balance in the first place?" Question upon question materialized in Lightning's mind. Too many to count.

Etro shook her head. _"It was Muin who was banished to the Unseen World after her defeat by the Maker,"_ Etro explained. _"But what emerged from the Chaos as the Tainted was not her."_

Etro moved from the window to stand by the couch again, next to Lightning. She looked up at the white marble statue resembling her.

"_The entity that was once Muin was quickly overtaken and corrupted by the Chaos in the Unseen World, forever changed into what it is now. Thoughts were twisted and __blackened. Justice and purity were stained. And all that was left was the sole desire for vengeance, vengeance against the one who sent it there to suffer in darkness. The only way for retribution to be had was to draw the Maker out of his sleep."_

"And the only way that would happen was if Cocoon's sacrifice opened the Door of Souls," Lightning said with a scowl. "The sheer amount of souls passing through the door at that time would keep it open long enough for the Maker to wake."

Etro nodded. _"Even I, the keeper of the gate, could not stop that when the time came. I simply do not have the power."_ Etro bowed her head, closing her multicoloured eyes.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair. "This is beyond ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. Of all the-

Lightning stilled in her motion.

"Wait a minute," the soldier said, seeking the goddess' gaze. "Why are you telling me all of this now? Why didn't you just pull me and the others here earlier to tell us before everything happened?"

"_Because there was still a chance this thread of fate would not come to pass,"_ Etro answered. _"But now, it will without a doubt happen." _

A sigh.

"_And because of that, someone else must now exist to carry on the truth, for I will soon cease to be. I wish not to see humanity's downfall repeated._"

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the goddess, very bothered by her words. "What do you mean you will soon_ cease to be_?"

Etro opened her eyes and met Lightning's gaze. "_I will sacrifice myself to undo the sins of the Maker,_" the goddess said. _"I will disperse my remaining power, infusing it into humanity, to give you all the ability to resist the taint. I refuse to let you fall to the corruption like Muin did."_

Lightning gaped at the goddess, stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Goddess of Death was going to sacrifice herself? For them? After a few seconds, Lightning got her wits about her again.

"W-will that be enough to turn the tides against the Tainted?" The pinkette mentally cursed herself for the stutter, yet at the same time it couldn't be helped. Lightning was still reeling from Etro's previous statement.

The goddess frowned. _"I do not know,"_ the deity said. _"But this is all that I can do in the time that is left. The rest will be up to all of you."_

Lightning made a disgusted sound, turning her face away. Was this truly all that could be done? Was this really how things would end? Lightning crossed her arms over her chest. The pinkette could hear the uncertainty in the goddess' voice, the fear. Etro wasn't sure her sacrifice would work, yet here she was, willing to do it anyhow, just to give them all a fighting chance. To think she thought so little of Etro befo-

Wait.

Blue eyes focused on the goddess.

"What would happen if you regained some of your previous power?" Lightning turned turned to face Etro again.

Etro's gaze went off to the side, the goddess pondering Lightning's words. _"If I were able to regain some of my former power, with the help of my children, I would be able to seal the Tainted away."_

"Could you not destroy it completely?"

Etro shook her head. _"Only the Maker has that power. While I was born of the Maker, I did not receive his blessing, and hence do not nearly have enough power to perform that feat."_

Etro turned her gaze back to Lightning. _"Even if I did, I could not destroy the Tainted completely. That would only throw the universe out of balance again, threatening collapse. All I would be able to do is to seal it away, stopping it from doing any further harm."_

"Our bloodlines," Lightning murmured, looking at her hands deep in thought. "You said our ancestors were the first ones, inevitably inheriting some of your power. Out of all of them, are there bloodlines stronger than others?"

The goddess nodded. _"There is one bloodline far stronger than the rest, for they were the first one created."_

Multicoloured eyes bore down on Lightning.

"_Your bloodline."_

Lightning suddenly lost her ability to think. "W-we were the first?" The soldier stared at the goddess, unblinking. She felt numb.

Etro nodded. _"It is because you are the first, that you and your sister have the power to fight the Tainted like no other could. That is why the Tainted sought to destroy you. If it could not corrupt you, and gain your power, you would be its most dangerous enemy."_

Lightning did not believe in fate or destiny. A person made their own destiny, not some fal'Cie or even the Maker. She truly believed that. How else could they have defied their original focus as l'Cies and turned things around in the end? Orphan's defeat was no accident. That was the power of humanity. That was the power of the human will. So what then would happen if that immeasurable strength was combined with that of a Goddess?

"Right."

Lightning's hands clenched into fists, blue eyes closing. For a moment, all that surrounded the pair was silence. Then Lightning took a deep breath before opening her eyes to meet Etro's gaze once again. She knew what must be done.

"So if you unified with me, not only would you regain some of your former power, but you'd be able to push back the Tainted once and for all too?"

Etro's eyes widened in disbelief. _"Do you realize what you are saying Claire Lightning Farron?"_ The goddess could not hide the shock on her face, nor in her voice.

"_While it is true our unification would significantly tip the odds of defeating the Tainted in our favor, you would also cease to be human, inevitably writing you out of mankind's history. There was a reason why I retreated to this realm, and why the Maker and my brothers hide from humanity. We could not exist alongside you. That would collapse the very balance of the universe itself." _

A sad smile.

"When Serah became a l'Cie, I didn't believe her."

Lightning looked down are her hands, unclenching her fists and turning her open palms upwards. "It wasn't until I saw her lying in the Pulse Vestige, branded, did I realize how foolish I had been."

Lightning scowled. "I made a vow to myself that day, that from then onwards, I would never let any harm come to her. I made that same vow when our parents died too. But up until now, I have done nothing but break that vow over and over again, and there was simply nothing I could do to fix that."

Lightning looked at the goddess again. "But now, now I can finally do something about it. Now I can finally keep the promise I made to my sister all those years ago."

Steel solidified behind clear blue eyes.

"Let me help you. Let me do this."

Etro stayed silent for a few seconds, her multicoloured eyes examining the one standing before her. The goddess frowned.

"_You would no longer be able to continue living the life that you know now, leaving all of your family behind,"_ she said. "_You would be but a fragment of your former self."_

A pause.

"_Are you truly certain you wish to sacrifice yourself, and everything that you hold dear, just to save those who once turned you away?"_

Lightning went rigid, the soldier jumping to her feet as her face twisted in anger. "I'm not trying to save the world like an idiot with a hero complex!" she snapped. "Only six! Six!" The pinkette closed her eyes, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Only Serah, Hope, Snow, Sazh, Fang and Vanille." Lightning was shaking, fists balled at her sides.

Etro looked at the pinkette in surprise, having been startled by the outburst.

Lightning was the first one between them to look away. "Only them," she said quietly. "Without them in it, the world is not worth it."

Etro's shocked expression turned to one of sadness and acceptance. She smiled sorrowfully._"I should have expected nothing less from the bloodline chosen by two of my children."_

Lightning blinked.

Wait. What?

"Two?"

* * *

Serah clenched her jaw, watching as the battle between the other Eidolons and Chaos Odin increased in violence yet again. The youngest Farron was way back from the action, taking cover behind some stone spires left over from the first fight with Kokko months ago. Between her, the Tainted and Chaos Odin, was the rest of her family and their battle partners. Any attack which ventured in Serah's direction was immediately intercepted and deflected away.

Serah and Vanille could not bring Lightning back from the taint. That they were able to even try at all was a miracle. But once their attempt failed, the Tainted laughing mockingly at them, Vanille became its number one target for elimination. The redhead was the most dangerous between the two of them, possessing both an Eidolon and the ability to wield magic.

Acting as bait, Vanille dashed ahead with Fang, Hecatoncheir and Bahamut in tow, while the others covered Serah's retreat from the battlefield. Shiva escorted her all the way to her currently location, at Snow's behest, before the ice Eidolon rejoined the battle once again. The Tainted knew no limits nor bounds when it came to corrupted power. Soon enough, the battle between the rest of her family and her possessed sister also kicked it up a notch, magic barraging the air as the others desperately fought to get Lightning back. And Serah was helpless to stop it.

Again.

Serah made a fist.

In times like this, the youngest Farron cursed her inability to fight. Why couldn't she be more like Hope or Vanille? Both of them wielded magic in dizzying displays of control and concentration. They were both small, yet just as deadly in a fight. Serah knew she wasn't agile enough to be like Lightning, nor strong enough to be like Snow. She wasn't wise enough to be like Sazh, nor fearless enough to be like Fang. But despite the flaws and shortcomings of the others, they were all fighters nonetheless. So why couldn't Serah be like them too? Did they not share the same desire to protect the ones they loved?

"Damn it!" Serah cursed. She slammed her fist against the stone barrier in frustration. Tears came to her eyes as her hand throbbed painfully. "Damn it..." she muttered, quieter this time. Why was she so useless?

A booming explosion rocked the ground, tearing Serah from her thoughts. The youngest Farron stumbled a few steps to remain upright, bringing up her arms to shield her face against any grit and dust that came flying her way. The stone spire barrier held, despite creaking from the boom. When the rumbling finally stopped, Serah dared a glance around her cover.

A gasp.

Scattered in front of her was her family and their Eidolons. Snow was on his back off to her right less than ten feet away, the battered forms of Stiria and Nix crumpled in a heap just at Snow's feet. Sazh was on his side off to the left, Hope also close the gunner, along with a downed and scratched up Alexander and Brynhildr. Farther away from Serah, and closer to the Tainted, was Fang and Vanille, the older Pulsian half covering her partner with her body. Bahamut and Hecatoncheir lay on either side of the pair, Hecatoncheir missing a few arms and Bahamut missing part of his right wing. Groans and moans came to her ears, Serah frozen in shock and horror at the scene. Chaos Odin and the Tainted were still standing.

The Tainted casually walked towards the beaten Pulsian pair, grinning from ear to ear. None of the former l'Cies had gotten any rest in between battling Proganochelys, searching for Lightning and now fighting the Tainted. Fatigue and exhaustion were finally catching up to them, most if not all of them just barely conscious after all this time. Black eyes stared at Vanille, the redhead moaning under a limp Fang. The Tainted raised its corrupted weapon, readying the final blow.

"No!"

Serah scrambled out of cover and charged right up to the Tainted. She stopped just a few steps short, putting herself between Fang and Vanille and her possessed sister. Chaos Odin, standing behind the Tainted, tilted his head to the side, also bearing that eerie Maker forsaken grin. Serah wasn't sure if he was amused by her or was just plain laughing at her for her stupidity.

"No!" Serah said again vehemently, despite her shaking voice. "You will not hurt them!"

The Tainted looked at Serah for an unnerving few seconds, before it reached for her shirt pocket. In a move which many would consider suicidal, Serah slapped away the offending hand and took a reluctant step backwards. In her pocket was Lightning's blackened Eidolith crystal.

Despite Fang's previous protests, Serah eventually did pick it up. And like the Pulsian, she was immediately overwhelmed by emotions she never knew she had. But the pinkette shocked all of the former l'Cies, and toughed out the darker impulses. That was nothing compared to what Lightning was going through. Since then, Serah kept the corrupted crystal with her, until the moment she could finally give it back to her sister. Once she purified it somehow, of course.

The Tainted was surprised at Serah's boldness, shocked in fact, as it withdrew its hand as if burned. But soon it recovered and smiled at her.

"_**Serah, come with me."**_

Black wisps of corrupted mist surrounded Lightning's possessed body, a tainted hand held out again to the youngest Farron.

Serah felt sick to her stomach, the sheer taint literally floating around the Tainted making her feel to throw up. Sweat drizzled her brow, the pinkette suddenly realizing how terrible of an idea this was. It would have been safer for her to stay behind the stone spires where she was originally hiding, but then she would have to watch as the rest of her family was murdered, one by one. She would not let that happen. Lightning wouldn't.

"_The Tainted…" Serah said gritting her teeth. Teeth clenched, a growl escaping her throat. Blue eyes flicked down to look at the small group of people now surrounding her unconsciously sister below. "Maker help you if I ever come face to face with you." _

"No," Serah said firmly, glaring at the Tainted with everything she could muster. Her entire body shook, in both fear and repulsion. Yet blue eyes held a fury none had even seen before.

The Tainted laughed long and hard. Serah gritted her teeth.

"_**Foolish Defender of Light. You cannot stop me. You are already to late."**_

To reiterate that point, the Tainted twirled the corrupted Omega Weapon in its hand before pointing it at Serah.

"_**What can you do that the others could not?"**_

Serah glanced back over her shoulder at the others. All of them were still way too out of it to come to her aid anytime soon. If only she had more time. If only they had more time! The sharp edge of Omega poked the flesh over Serah's heart. The pinkette's gaze immediately turned back to the Tainted again. Serah's hands clenched into shaking fists.

"_**Foolish Defender of Light,"**_ the Tainted repeated. _**"What is it you can do?"**_

Serah was going to die here, she was sure of it. Because in truth, there was nothing she could do. Serah wasn't strong enough to be like Snow. She wasn't agile enough to be like Lightning. She wasn't wise enough to be like Sazh. She wasn't fearless enough to be like Fang. She wasn't hopeful enough to be like Vanille. And she wasn't determined enough to be like Hope. But there was one thing that she was, one thing that no one could fault her for being. Serah was all heart.

Serah's eyes narrowed at the Tainted in defiance, the smaller pinkette staring down the corrupted doppelganger of her sister. "D-didn't Orphan tell you?" Serah swallowed nervously, yet didn't move from her spot. "We make the impossible, possible. That is what we do!"

* * *

"_Never in the history of your bloodlines had this ever happened before,"_ Etro revealed. _"Despite that fact, when you need them the most, my beloved children will appear to you, each and every one of them embodying the virtues mirrored within their partner's heart. And mine too."_

Lightning remained silent as she watched the goddess walk the length of the room, letting her fingers slide across the wall as she spoke. A serene smile stretched across Etro's face.

"_My beloved Odin embodies my justice. My brave Bahamut is my protection. Hecatonchier is my courage. And Brynhildr, my kindness. Shiva is my will and Alexander is my strength. As for Siren..."_ The goddess' smile widened.

"Serah's Eidolon?" Lightning asked.

Etro nodded. _"Siren is my heart."_

* * *

Dazzling wisps of blue energy exploded upwards from Serah's feet, ancient runes swirling on the ground around her. Droplets of water condensed in the air surrounding the pinkette, one by one swirling around the youngest Farron like a typhoon before collecting into a mass in front of her. The Tainted and Chaos Odin stumbled backwards, arms up to their faces to shield themselves against the holy light.

Hope couldn't but stare at the scene, on the ground, aching like a Behemoth King had run him over a hundred times. The rest of the family were in similar states, every one of them suffering pain to various degrees. But that mattered very little right now. All eyes were currently focused on Serah.

Water took shape, solidifying into the shape of a young woman garbed in blue with white angel-like wings for hair. She held, or rather, she sat on a type of stringed instrument which easily doubled her size and probably tripled her weight. Serah stood stunned behind the newly appeared Eidolon. Her Eidolon.

"S-Serah?" Snow was shock. Like the others, the blonde couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Is that-" Sazh's words were interrupted by Vanille.

"It's Siren!" the redhead almost squealed. Never did Vanille think she'd see the fabled seventh Eidolon in her lifetime.

"Siren?" Sazh echoed.

"The seventh Eidolon," Fang said in surprise and shock. The now conscious Pulsian staggered to her feet, pulling Vanille to hers.

"I don't believe it," Fang said. "She's real."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And there you have it. Serah's Eidolon is finally revealed! An explanation of why I chose that Eidolon specifically for Serah will follow in the final chapter of this piece. For now, just enjoy the ride as the countdown to the end starts now!_

_The scene involving Serah and the Tainted reaching out to her, swirling with corruption, was inspired by the FFXIII-2 Promise trailer. _


	51. Change the Future

**Tainted****fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__:__Another __chapter __is__ up! __Thanks __everyone __for__ your __patience, __reviews__ and __support._

_I can't believe this story has gotten over 600+ reviews. Wow! I'm totally blown away by that. You all are awesome! Thank you so much!_

_On another note, I have discovered the origins of Fang's "Sunshine" nickname for Lightning! While eagerly awaiting the release of FFXIII-2, I've gone back to FFXIII, replaying it and am in the process of getting the final title for the game. During one of my many grinding battles, I was shocked to hear the word said by Fang as part of one of her many battle cries. While the word came out loud and clear, the rest of the battle cry did not as she said it during the tail end of her Highwind Attack. The rest of that battle cry got lost in the exploding sounds of her attack. Nevertheless, I have confirmed that Fang does have a line which ends in "Sunshine", albeit one said less frequently than her usual "No Escape!" line during that attack, and that is where I'm pretty sure that nickname came from. Now, back to story related stuff! XD_

_On a random note, FFnet is being a bit glitchy at the moment. For some lines it's taking out the spaces between words but in other lines, the spacing is fine. I've tried to fix all the of the glitches the best I could, but FFnet may override my edits.  
_

_For__ those __of __you__ who __left __unsigned __reviews, __see __my__ replies __below:_

_black. dot - Thanks for the review! ^^ This story tamed your wild imaginations huh? Now you have me curious as to what that was. XD Hehe. Ever thought about making yourself an account here and writing something up? :P_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad the chapter kept you excited and interested. That's always something a writer wants to hear. XD As for how Siren will help out in the battle, you'll see very soon. ;) Read on my friend. ^^_

_smilebear27 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I'm flattered you think so highly of my work. One of things I work really hard at is making a fanfiction feel like you're watching a movie. I kind of envision things in my head like that when I'm writing, so I suppose that helps a lot. :P Thanks for your very kind words. ^^ I've grown a lot as a writer, both in technique and confidence, and a lot of that is due to my readers who not only give me great constructive criticism but also who support my works by reading it. Yourself included. Enjoy the chapter. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: __The __characters __and __the__ worlds __I __write __in __do__ not __belong __to __me. __The __stories __that __I __write __are __intended __for__ entertainment __purposes. __I__ do __not __make __any __money __from__ them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter51: Change the Future ~ ***

_Time__ flows __without __pause. __In __a__ world __where __I __no __longer __exist, __the__ future __is __about __to __change._

- Lightning, FFXIII-2 E3 trailer

* * *

Chaos Odin raced towards Siren, his S-shaped blade held behind him with a dark Thundaga crackling in his free hand in front of him. While the tainted Eidolon easily doubled Siren in size, the newest Eidolon didn't seem fazed in the least bit. A gentle smile crossed her face, her slender fingers plucking specific strings on her harp. The soothing melody was like a breath of fresh air for the former l'Cies and their downed battle partners. Strength returned to them all, each and every one of them slowly rising to their feet. Chaos Odin raised his hand skywards in preparation for his corrupted attack.

Serah made a fist, armed with a knife in one hand, but held her ground next to her battle partner. She would not run. She would not falter. Not this time.

A glob of water condensed next to the water Eidolon, Siren pausing in her melody to reach for it. The small mass solidified into an arrow bolt made completely of compressed water the moment she touched it. Using her harp like a bow, Siren pulled back the arrow and let it go with a soft thwack. Chaos Odin's S-blade arced around from behind in a blur of motion, slicing the water arrow in half before it hit. The remnants of the attack splashed against the corrupted Eidolon harmlessly, like rain against a window. The tainted knight grinned evilly at the failed attempt, now within striking range of the new battle pair.

Then Chaos Odin's tainted Thundaga fizzled out.

Siren smirked.

_BOOM!_

Bahamut's shoulder bash sent the corrupted Eidolon flipping backwards through the air. Chaos Odin hit the ground hard seconds later, tumbling across the dirt behind the Tainted, limbs flailing. The tainted knight eventually came to a stop over twenty feet away, large trenches have been gouged out of the dirt in his wake.

Bahamut stood protectively in front of Siren and Serah, roaring in defiance. Serah's gaze turned to the Tainted, the pinkette noting the abomination's still form despite the jarring hit Chaos Odin received. Her possessed sister hadn't reacted at all to Chaos Odin's tumble. Not a flinch. Not a cringe. Just a look of pure and utter hatred. The Tainted glared at Siren, gripping the black Omega tighter in its grasp.

"Protect Serah and Siren!" Fang exclaimed, darting over to the youngest Farron to stand next to Siren. The rest of the former l'Cies and their Eidolons quickly followed suit, regrouping into a defensive formation around the pair.

Chaos Odin staggered to his feet, his eyes narrowed into slits at the youngest Eidolon. Thrusting his hand forward again, a dark Thundaga crackled to life in his open palm. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished without a trace, leaving the tainted knight to stare at his hand in disbelief. He quickly called forth another tainted attack, only for the same thing to happen.

Siren giggled, her fingers plucking at her harp again.

"_**This changes nothing!"**_ The Tainted growled, wisps of black smoke smouldering around it. The corrupted Omega shook in its hand, though whether by fear or anger, it was hard to tell.

Fang grinned. "Oh? I think it does."

With the emergence of Siren, things were finally turning back in favor of the former l'Cies again. Sealed now, for the moment at least, was Chaos Odin's most devastating magical attack, the same attack which had nearly taken them all down for good a few moments ago. While the Tainted could just as easily whip out a dark Thundaga in their direction, Chaos Odin had a larger range of attack than the Tainted did, thus making him more of a threat. The Tainted's magic, while very powerful, was only effective against one person or Eidolon at a time.

Fingers intertwined with her own, Serah glancing to her right to find Vanille next to her. The redhead nodded to her, Serah returning the nod, knowing exactly what Vanille was thinking. Turning back to the Tainted and Chaos Odin, both of them began to their respective hymns, spurning the two tainted forms into action.

"Bahamut!"

The dragon knight Eidolon moved to intercept Chaos Odin, the rest of the Eidolons following a split second behind Bahamut. Fang took off as well, her target being the Tainted. Hope, Sazh and Snow pulled up the rear, ready to aid her in the assault.

It was time to get Lightning and Odin back.

* * *

"_Daughter__ of__ Xantara,__"_ Etro said. _"__I__ will __ask __you __again.__ Is __this__ truly __the__ path __you__ wish __to__ follow?__"_

Lightning looked at the goddess, appreciative of the deity's attempts to sway her decision. But she would not back down now. She could not. This would be the only chance they'd get to defeat the Tainted, to seal it. If they didn't do that now, who knows how many more people would have to suffer and die as a result. That was not going to happen, especially to the rest of her family. There had been enough suffering already.

"I have made my decision," Lightning said firmly.

"_Your sister holds no grudge against you Claire Lightning Farron," _Etro stated all knowingly. _"She does not fault you for the sins you think you may have committed."_

For a moment, Lightning wavered. But then she smiled softly, looking away. "I know," she said quietly. "But this is something I must do."

Etro watched the soldier in silent reverie before closing her eyes in resignation._ "So be it."_

The goddess walked up to the soldier, stopping directly in front of her. _"__We __must__ first __weaken__ the __Tainted, __in __order __to__ seal __it,__"_ she said. _"__And __to__ do__ that, __we__ must __break __its __connection __to __the __Seen__ W__orld.__"_

"We have to expel it from my body," Lightning summarized.

"_Yes.__"_ The goddess nodded. _"We must sever __the__ hold__ it has __on __both __you __and__ Odin.__"_

"And how do we do that?" Lightning frowned. To get the taint out of her body would be no easy feat. The corruption had swiftly overtaken her since she was infected. She couldn't fight it. If it wasn't for Etro's divine intervention, she probably would have succumbed to it at this point. Lightning didn't even know when Odin had fallen to the taint.

"_You __two__ are one in __the __same,__" _Etro explained. _"__Two __separate__ beings which __make__ up __one __whole.__ What __affects __one __of __you, __affects __the __other.__"_

"So once I am free of it, so will Odin."

The goddess nodded again.

"How do I free myself then?" Lightning's gaze slowly lowered to her stomach, a hand fisting the material of her shirt over her corrupted brand. A ghostly hand rested on top of her fist.

"_With __my__ power __joined __to__ yours,__ it will be easy to cut the bonds the Tainted made with you__,__" _Etro said. _"B__ut__ until __it __is __sealed,__ that __will __only __be__ a __temporary __respite.__"_

The hand over her stomach clenched tighter. "How much time does that leave us to seal it?"

"_I am uncertain__,__"_ the goddess said. _"__While__ the__ Tainted __will __seek __to__ reclaim__ its connection to __the __Seen__ W__orld __at __any __cost,__ you will not be alone in your fight. I will be with you, as would my son, my children, and the rest of your family. All of us together would be able to repel the taint, but only if you let your reservations go and truly accept who you are."_

Lightning hesitated. Truly accept who she was? What did that mean? Etro must have seen the fear and unease in her eyes for the goddess smiled warmly to her.

"_Do not fear what you will become daughter of Xantara. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."_

A ghostly hand raised to hover over Lightning's heart.

"_Let go of your doubts and embrace the light."_

A flash of white.

* * *

Metal screeched against metal, Lightning's black Omega grating against Fang's Kain's Lance. Fang gritted her teeth, arms shaking with exertion as she struggled against the Tainted's strength. Black eyes smirked at her, the Pulsian huntress glaring at them as she started to push back. "Give her back," Fang said between clenched teeth.

A dark grin. _**"The one you seek is lost**__**.**__** You**__** are **__**already**__** too **__**late.**__**"**_

Fang flipped backwards to evade a slash from the Tainted, landing in a crouch. Hope and Sazh covered her hasty retreat, both of the firing off Firagas to distract the walking corruption. Soon after, Snow came barrelling in, his fist pulled back to strike. The Tainted deftly evaded the blonde's steel bending punch, leaving its right side open for attack. Quickly Fang lunged forward to strike, Kain's Lance narrowing in on the Tainted's open side. It wouldn't be a fatal hit, but Fang clenched her jaw anyhow as the sharp edge of her spear met flesh. Emerald eyes squeezed close. She couldn't bear seeing Lightning impaled on her weapon.

_"If I become that… tainted thing again…" Lightning looked away for a moment, then her gaze returned. "Promise me you'd kill me."_

_Fang shook her head. "I…" The blue clad warrior turned her face away from the pinkette. "Light, don't ask this of me." _

_"Would you really stand by and do nothing if I went after Vanille with a bloodied gunblade in hand, Fang?"_

_"Lightnin' __stop-"_

_"Would you really watch as I brought my blade to her flesh, and sliced across her throat!" _

Fang's eyes snapped open at the sound of a dark chuckle.

A blackened, twisted hand slammed down on top of her hands, squeezing them in a vice like grip against Kain's Lance.

"_**Foolish Defender of Light,"**_ the Tainted said. _**"What can you do?"**_

Fang screamed as a dark Thundaga ran through her spear and into her. Muscles spasmed and flesh burned, the huntress being flung backwards over ten feet away. A smoking Kain's Lance dropped to the ground with a clank next to her.

"Fang!"

Hope raced over to the downed Oerban, Curaga already forming in his hands. Snow charged at the Tainted again, with Sazh providing cover fire from the side. Despite Siren's aid, the water Eidolon buffing and strengthening them while debuffing the Tainted and Chaos Odin whenever possible, the former l'Cies and their Eidolons still struggled. The battle with Proganochelys had simply taken too much out of them, a lot of them running on near empty.

Serah looked over to Vanille, the redhead doing the same, both of them watching the fight wide eyed. They continued their hymns, nearing the point where contact was needed to complete them. Wisps of ethereal light swirled around the pair, the two younger sisters waiting for an opening, a blind spot, to successfully land their combined attack. That quickly presented itself when the Tainted dodged both Snow's fist and Sazh's Firaga, only to snatch the blonde Sentinel by the throat and lift him clear off his feet.

"_Gift __us __with __your __mercy...__"_

"_You__ will __calm __all __my__ darkness...__"_

Serah and Vanille raced towards the Tainted, the corrupted abomination's back currently turned to them. Snow squirmed in the Tainted's grip, grappling at the corruption's wrist. Sazh hesitated off to the side, out of fear of hitting his friend should he misfire a shot.

"_...__and__ send__ darkness __reeling __instead!__"_

_"__And __cleanse __the __shadow__ from__ my __soul!__"_

Two small hands slapped against the Tainted's back, Vanille and Serah pouring everything they had into their holy attack. The Tainted jerked in surprise, flinging a sputtering Snow away as it spun around to face its attackers. Both girls recoiled in fear the moment the Tainted stared at them face to face. Then there was a shout from the side and everything in the immediate area exploded under Fang's Highwind attack. Protect and Shell flickered around Vanille and Serah, a last minute cast by Hope, as both girls hugged each other expecting a hit. Soon their magical barriers fell, leaving the pair shaking and bewildered.

A mushroom cloud of dust surrounded them all, coughs and rushed breaths sounding in the air. When the dust dissipated, both Serah and Vanille gasped in horror. The Tainted stood before them, unfazed, and smiling devilishly.

"Vanille!" Fang twirled her spear instantly, the weapon lashing out at the Tainted.

The Tainted caught the shaft of the weapon without looking, yanking it behind itself, sending Fang and her spear tumbling to the ground with the jerk. The Pulsian ended up over fifteen feet away by the time she came to a stop.

"Fang!" Nirvana whipped into action, wires lashing out at the Tainted in retribution. Before Vanille knew what was happening, Hecatoncheir burst from the ground in front of her and took the full force of a dark Thundaga in her place.

"No!"

A dark Aeroga sent the rebelling pair tumbling across the ground, leaving only Serah within arms reach of the Tainted.

"Serah!" Snow staggered to his feet, still gasping for breath. The blonde Sentinel raced towards his fiance as the Tainted closed in on her. He would not make it.

Serah shook in absolute horror, recoiling backwards as the Tainted's hand grabbed at her. A wave of magic hit from the side, Siren rushing to her battle partner's rescue, debuffing the Tainted with Slow. The two had been separated the moment Serah and Vanille rushed the Tainted for their holy attack. While the Tainted flinched in response to the Eidolon's magic, nothing else happened. Serah was pulled forward by the front of her shirt, her blue eyes widening even more when she ended up a mere two inches away from the Tainted's face.

"_**Foolish Defender of Light,"**_ the Tainted said. _**"You cannot stop it."**_

In an act of desperation, Serah wrenched one of her knives free from her belt and slammed the sharp end onto the Tainted's arm. Serah could only hope Lightning would forgive her for giving her a new scar. To Serah's horror however, the metal edge of her blade only tore through Lightning's sleeve, the knife not actually puncturing flesh. Instead, it just skittered across stone skin only scratching it.

A dark grin. _**"**__**You**__** cannot**__** stop **__**it.**__**"**_

The Tainted pulled back its arm, fingers clenched together like a spearhead, ready to skewer the youngest Farron through the chest. The other Eidolons raced to defend Serah, only to be intercepted by Chaos Odin. Serah could hear the others cry out desperately for her, the pounding of their feet against dry dirt the biggest indication of their panic. But they wouldn't make it in time. She knew. Serah was really going to die this time.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Suddenly a brilliant orb of pink expanded between the two, originating from Serah's shirt pocket. The Tainted stumbled backwards, a circle of white holy runes lighting up the ground under its feet. White light fissured across its corrupted skin too, spider-webbing over tainted flesh. Chaos Odin clutched at his head shaking, he too suffering from the same infliction.

"What in the Maker!" Sazh stumbled in his steps.

Snow was the first one to reach Serah, holding her tightly to him before pulling her safely away from the Tainted. With Serah safe now, the former l'Cies and Eidolons backed away from the corrupted pair, not knowing what to expect from them. Was this a trick to make them drop their guard? Was this again just fal'Cie smoke and mirrors?

Soon a brilliant light burst outwards from both the Tainted and Chaos Odin, blinding every one of the former l'Cies. When the light faded and their vision returned, all of them found themselves staring. A figure clad in silver armor and white feathers stood before them, the warrior's back towards them. A mass of corrupted energy swirled in the air in front of the newcomer.

Serah stood rooted in her spot, her hands covering her mouth in shock. A gasp escaped her lips, not in fear of the threatening cloud of blackness, but from the shock of the mysterious woman standing in front of them protectively. A woman with pink hair like her own.

"C-Claire?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__For__ those__ of__ you__ wondering __how __Siren__ was__ able__ to__ replenish__ everyone's__ strength__ partially,__ I'm__ simply__ referring__ to__ Siren's__ inherent__ ability__ in__ Final__ Fantasy __VI__ to__ she__ provides __a__ +10%__ boost__ to__ HP__ upon__ level__ up.__ Another__ one__ of__ Siren's__ abilities__ is__ Silence,__ an__ ability__ to__ prevent__ spellcasters__ from__ using__ magic__ to__ cast__ spells__ over__ a__ period__ of__ time.__ That__ was __demonstrated__ through__ her__ water__ arrows._


	52. Chaos' Final Stand

**Tainted****fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__:__Another__ chapter __is __up! __Thanks __everyone __for __your __patience, __reviews__ and __support. _

_There's a new poll up on my profile page which affects future FFXIII stories. Please have a look at it and vote._

_On another note, FFnet is being glitchy again as is taking out spaces between words for certain lines. I've tried to correct that error and hope the site doesn't override my corrections.  
_

_For__ those __of__ you__ who __left __unsigned __reviews, __see __my__ replies __below:_

_smilebear27 - Thanks for the review. ^^ It seems Siren was a favorite in this chapter for a lot of people. I'm so happy at how well everyone has taken to her. :) Hehe, yeah, the two stories are quite different, this being the more serious of the two. :P The epic showdown begins now!_

_Blacksteel - Thanks for the review and thanks for pointing out that video. ^^ I was always too busy fighting oretoises at the time to actually take a moment to listen to what she says. Lol. It's nice to know the full phrase. ^^ Thanks again!_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the congrats and review Riku91! It was a shock for me when the reviews got up that high. As mentioned in previous chapters, I never expected the story to be so popular. Lol. Anyhow, what's going to happen to Lightning... you'll just have to wait and see. :P_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__:__The__ characters __and __the __worlds __I__ write __in__ do__ not __belong __to __me. __The __stories __that __I__ write __are __intended __for __entertainment __purposes.__ I __do __not __make __any __money __from__ them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter52: Chaos' Final Stand ~ ***

_Serah, __the __truth __still __survives. __But __only __you __remember __it._

- Lightning, FFXIII-2 E3 trailer

* * *

"C-Claire?"

Long red grasses swayed in the windless air, the violet sky bearing not a single cloud. White water lapped at the grey, sandy shore, a tower of onyx looming over them all from the small island in the middle of the lake. The former l'Cies and Eidolons stood on the beach, looking around in awe and wonder. All except two.

"W-where are we?" Hope's voice trembled slightly, the silver haired boy both amazed yet fearful of this unknown world.

"It's the Place between Waking and Sleeping," Vanille said in a whisper. Her grip on Nirvana tightened. "But how did we end up here?"

The swirling mass of Chaos roared, drawing everyone's attention to it as it contracted then expanded, only to contract once again. The cloud of taint bubbled in the air just in front of the onyx tower, its shapeless mass the size of Siren's harp, if not bigger. Muscles twitched and tensed in nervous anticipation, the grip on weapons tightening as the former l'Cies squared themselves in preparation. This was it. The final fight with the Tainted. Win or lose, everything would be decided, here and now.

"Hey, who's that?" Five pairs of eyes turned to Snow, before following the blonde's gaze. Soon they all were looking at the armored figure standing in between them and the Tainted.

"Lightnin'?" Fang stared at the woman in front of them, something so familiar about her yet so mysterious at the same time. For the love of Etro, the huntress didn't know why.

The silver warrior turned slightly, to look back over her shoulder. Blue eyes swirled all the colours of the rainbow.

Vanille's hands went up to her mouth, the redhead gasping. "G-Goddess?"

The warrior woman's expression softened, her smile warming all of them to their very soul. Tears ran down Serah's cheeks, the youngest Farron filled with such happiness that she didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry or do both.

"Sis..."

"Serah." A nod. And another smile.

"_**Foolish**__** Defenders**__** of**__** Light! **__**You **__**have**__** accomplished**__** nothing!**__**"**_

Sazh rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are those the only words you know?" He turned back to the mist of black near the base of the onyx tower. "What are you? A glitchy datalog?"

"_**The **__**taint **__**will **__**spread! **__**You **__**cannot **__**stop**__** it!**__**"**_

"Yeah, yeah," Fang said in irritation."The taint will spread and we can't stop it. Oh wait! We did stop it, didn't we? Yer tainted l'Cies. Kokko. Kerberos. Bakunawa. An' even Proganochelys. All gone. Because of us. Is that all ya got?"

Bahamut roared behind his battle partner, challenging the corruption to retaliate.

A dark chuckle. _**"**__**You**__** cannot**__** stop **__**it. **__**You **__**are **__**already **__**too**__** late!**__**"**_

Fang rolled her eyes. "That again? Well c'mon then!"

The cloud of Chaos expanded tenfold, a distorted howl resonating for miles around them. The ground rumbled. The water bubbled. And the air became charged with a thick, tainted power. Streams of black burst outwards from the Tainted's intangible form, cratering the ground around the former l'Cies in sonic booms and explosions of grit. All Eidolons immediately shielded their battle partners any way they could against the onslaught, but that was unnecessary. None of the explosions came close enough to hurt them, despite the sheer number of them.

"_**TAINTED!**__**"**_

Serah recoiled out of reflex, taking one step backwards as Tainted Holland emerged from one of the many blackened craters surrounding them. Siren immediately put herself between her the pinkette and the corrupted creature, her eyes narrowing. From the other craters dotting the area, various other tainted l'Cies emerged. A tainted Gorgonopsid. A tainted Navidon. A tainted Behemoth King. Every single tainted l'Cie they had ever faced until now, now surrounded them.

"You just had to go and provoke it, didn't you?" Sazh looked at Fang unamused.

Fang laughed. "What's the matter old man? Scared?"

"Oh no," Sazh replied, gripping his Total Eclipses tighter. He converted his twin pistols into their rifle form. "I just like having my head on my shoulders at the end of the day. And these guys want my head!"

"_**SACRIFICE!**__**"**_

Tainted Holland charged out of his crater, racing towards the closest former l'Cie to him. Vanille. All of the other tainted l'Cies followed suit, darting and zipping at the group as well. Fang dashed to the forefront and met Tainted Holland head on. A tainted limb lashed out at her the moment she was within range.

"On yer knees!"

The huntress ducked under the offending appendage, immediately arcing her spear upwards in a vicious slash. Tainted Holland laughed maniacally as Kain's Lance missed him by a hair, the corrupted man using his superhuman speed to evade the blow.

"Take that!"

Wires whipped out in a fury of attacks, a tainted Alraune and a tainted Leyak recoiling under the hits. Vanille spun around on her spot, her Nirvana spiralling in the air with her, the redhead seemingly dancing as she called forth her Death spell. A tainted Goblin snuck past Vanille's wire barrier, only to be intercepted by a blur of motion. Hope's Nue smacked the corrupted beast at the knees, knocking its feet out from underneath it. Vanille smiled at Hope, nodding in thanks, before darting away to pursue her prey.

"Hey! Hey! Hey now! What's the rush?" Sazh fired off two shots in quick succession, ducking shortly afterwards as a tainted Behemoth King pounced at him. The tainted beast sailed clear over his head, landing on the ground ten feet away. It quickly spun around to face the gunner.

"What's with these big guys always coming after me!"

Swirling around in his spot, Sazh raised his rifle again and fired at the tainted l'Cie. Sazh's bullet hit the tainted Behemoth King in the shoulder, but the corrupted beast didn't even flinch as it charged at him again.

"Need a hand old man?" Snow smashed a tainted Dagonite across the face, sending it tumbling head over heels across the ground behind Sazh. Just behind the blonde, Stiria and Nix fought a tainted Ochu, both of them keeping their distance while assaulting it with ice attacks. Brynhildr dealt with the tainted Enlil off to the side.

_BANG!_

A tainted Barbed Spectre went skittering backwards in the dirt just behind Snow. The Sentinel hadn't even realized the corruption flanked him.

"Who are you calling _old_?" Sazh grinned, his Total Eclipse smoking.

A roar behind the two men sent them both sprinting away from each other in opposite directions. The tainted Behemoth King, originally facing off against Sazh, darted towards them, forcing Shiva and Brynhildr to come to the duo's rescue.

A yelp.

"Serah!"

The youngest Farron ducked her head behind her arms as a tainted Gorgonopsid came barrelling towards her in a blur. Her throwing knives bounced off of the beast's twisted skin harmlessly, neither skewering it nor slowing it. Siren immediately turned her attention towards the threat, pausing in her current melody to form an arrow bolt of condensed water in her hand. Pulling taut on the strings of her harp, the water arrow took flight, sending the corrupted beast flipping backwards into the air. Serah flinched when she heard it crash the ground with a crack.

"Thank you, Siren," The youngest pinkette said in relief.

Siren smiled at Serah, nodding. The water Eidolon may not have been the strongest of fighters amongst her brethren, but that didn't mean she couldn't to fight.

"Look out!"

The tainted Behemoth King previously combating Shiva and Brynchildr, now set its sights on Serah, the corruption tearing up the ground as it dashed straight at her. While fighting the two Eidolons prior, a tainted Rangda and a tainted Triffid leapt into the fray, allowing the larger of the tainted l'Cies to turn its attention elsewhere while the Eidolons and Ice and Fire turned to face their new threat. Serah and Siren made the most appealing of targets due to the fact they were the only non-moving pair on the battlefield.

"Wide open!"

A wall of lightning crashed down upon the tainted Behemoth King's head, the ground quaking underneath it with a boom. The tainted l'Cie gave out a ripped wail before it disintegrated into intangible blackness.

"Seal!"

The remnants of the tainted Behemoth King zipped towards the column of black glass, as if pulled towards the pillar of onyx by some invisible force. Chaos exploded against the dark monolith in a splat of black smoke, a shrieking cry screeching like nothing Serah had ever heard before. Then it disappeared, and one of the smaller symbols near the bottom of the tower, one which was originally glowing a blood red colour, burned white. The clopping of hooves made Serah turn her head towards the sound.

"Claire."

"Are you alright Serah?" Lightning, on Odin in Gestalt form, trotted up to Serah's right. The silver warrior nodded at Siren in acknowledgement, the water Eidolon returning the gesture.

"Y-yes," Serah said, her voice shaking slightly. She quickly sought out the scorched black spot on the ground, where the tainted Behemoth King used to be, before looking over to the others. Unlike Lightning, the rest of the family seemed to be making no progress in their battles against the tainted l'Cies. All the former l'Cies managed to do was to push back their opponents momentarily, only for the corrupted creatures to charge at them seconds later.

"How did you-"

"Sing Serah."

"What?" Serah looked at the former soldier in confusion.

"Sing." Lightning repeated.

"I don't understand."

The silver warrior quickly glanced around her surroundings. "The Tainted and its minions are stronger here than in your world," she said. "That's because they are closer to the Unseen World here, the place where Chaos originates from."

Lightning focused on her younger sibling again. "To defeat them here, the others will need the Goddess' blessing to fight against the taint."

"But Claire, how can I give that to them? I'm not the Goddess." Serah looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists soon after. As much as she wanted to help the others, and longed to, she was no fighter, no matter how much she wished to be.

Odin snorted, warning Lightning of approaching tainted l'Cies. The older pinkette patted her steed on the neck gratefully, her multicoloured eyes already searching the immediate area for threats.

"The Goddess resides within each of us," Lightning said. "Not just in her children." A smile. "Believe in yourself, Serah. I know you can do it."

Serah's gaze was ripped away from Lightning at the sound of a startled cry. She caught sight of Hope stumbling to the side, twenty feet away, the silver haired boy narrowly avoiding the snapping maw of a tainted Navidon. Fang and Vanille raced to his aid, both Pulsians momentarily shoving their current opponents aside. While it seemed the rest of the family fought on par with the tainted l'Cies, Serah could tell they were slowly losing their individual fights.

"Sing Serah," Lightning repeated. Odin shifted on his feet as a tainted Enki and a tainted Flan slinked in their direction. The former solider rubbed her Eidolon's neck affectionately again.

"Only you can give them the strength they need now."

"But-"

Lightning reached over and rested her hand on top of Serah's head. "You already know the words," she said. "Just close your eyes and sing."

Staring at her sister for another few seconds, Serah did what she was told and closed her eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, with her hands intertwined tightly in front of her, the youngest Farron did her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. Lightning said she knew the words, but as much as she wanted to believe her sister, Serah's mind was absolutely blank right now. All she could think about was what was happening around her. Serah was currently blind to it all, but not oblivious to it. She could hear every single thing happening around her, and it scared her to no end.

A flash of memory.

* * *

"_Mommy! Mommy!" exclaimed a five year old Serah Farron. The youngest pinkette raced up to her mother, Claire just steps behind her. _

"_What is it my dear?"_

_Serah smiled brightly. "I made up a song!" she said. "Do you want to hear it?"_

_Xantara smiled. "Of course Serah," the eldest Farron said. "What does it sound like?"_

* * *

Lightning smiled, feeling Serah starting to relax under her hand. A small smile also stretched across her sister's face. Blue eyes swirled all the colours of the rainbow, the silver warrior and her Eidolon turning to look at the incoming abominations. The moment Serah started to sing, Odin galloped off with Lightning, the two of them moving to intercept the tainted l'Cies darting towards Serah.

"_I remember sitting with you__  
Underneath the tree of life...__" _

Bahamut slashed at Tainted Holland with Dragon Claws, the corrupted man seeking to take advantage of Fang's blind side as she went to aid Hope. The tainted l'Cie screeched the moment glowing claws met stoney flesh,Tainted Holland retreating a few steps, flinching. With his attack unsuccessful, Bahamut roared in aggravation, shifting forms to use Umbral Vise.

"_We listened to every fainted cry__  
Of the creatures there on the day the world began...__" _

Snow stumbled backwards in pain, reeling from the tainted Barbed Spectre's tail attack. Since when had the tainted l'Cies grown so powerful? They weren't this much trouble before. Not that the tainted l'Cies were complete pushovers, but they seemed more powerful, more deadly, in this place than back on Gran Pulse.

The Shiva Sisters covered Snow as he recovered, Blizzaras and Blizzagas flying left, right and centre, distracting the tainted l'Cie. The tainted Ochu from before came bouncing back into the battle again, forcing the ice Eidolon to change tactics. The sisters quickly split their attentions between helping Snow and defending against the second tainted l'Cie, Snow choosing to focus on the tainted Ochu with Stiria, while Nix dealt with the tainted Barbed Specter. Smashing his fist against his target, Snow silently prayed the others were having better luck than he was.

"_Looking at everything that I've lost__  
And almost everything that I've loved...__"_

Sazh cursed, the old man rushing to reload his rifle while Brynhildr distracted the tainted Triffid they were fighting. He was the only former l'Cie, not including Lightning, who relied almost solely on ammunition. The gunner inwardly berated himself for not thinking to carry more clips with him. Though, it was not to say he had loads of ammunition left in the first place. Most of it had been spent in the battle against Proganochelys. As his Total Eclipses were custom made, so too were the bullets.

Pyroburst flickered in his peripherals, making Sazh grit his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this. Sazh was quickly running out of steam, despite his fire Eidolon's assistance in this fight. With his rifle reloaded, he unleashed a barrage of bullets on the tainted Triffid.

"_I'll hold them all tightly in my arms,__  
Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go...__"_

Hope and Vanille stood back to back, breathing heavily. Despite being able to pull their own weight, handling themselves just as well as any of the others, the prolonged battle was starting to take its toll on them. At times, wielding magic could be a lot more taxing than hacking and slashing things. And it didn't help that they had yet to recover from the battle with the last of the Shadowed Four. Even with their Eidolons sending Cures and Curagas their way, healing up any injuries they collected over the course of the battle, their strength and stamina unfortunately, could not be replenished in the same way.

"Be careful," Vanille said to Hope, watching as Hecatoncheir teamed up with Alexander to tackle the tainted Navidon hounding them.

"Don't worry," Hope said. "I got your back."

Vanille opened her mouth to call forth her Death spell again but hesitated. The redhead looked down at her hands in surprise, her jade eyes widening as Nirvana started to hum in her grip. Tingles of magic ran through her fingertips, up through her hands, continuing along her arms, until the sensation wrapped around her completely.

"W-what's happening?"

Both she and Hope looked at each other in surprise.

"_All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun__  
If I hadn't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever...__" _

Thundagas rained down from the sky all around Serah as she continued to sing. The tainted Enki caught in the latest blast shuddered and promptly turned to ash, Lightning having already dealt with the tainted Flan just moments before. As Etro's Blessing empowered them all, weapons glowed and resonated with the Goddess' protection and magic. All Eidolons shifted in colour as well, their mother's will unlocking their true powers and strength.

"_In my wings are the powers of immortality__  
But by meeting you my whole life has changed__  
You give light to me hope to me strength into my life...__"_

The pained screech of the tainted Navidon was music to Fang's ears. After who knows how long she'd been at it, the Pulsian was finally making progress. Kain's Lance sliced off the second of the tainted creature's protective scales, black blood oozing from the stub. The tainted l'Cie retreated a few steps, attempting to escape, but Fang drove her spear hard into the tainted Navidon's mouth before it could, bursting its red eye. With a hollow cry, the tainted l'Cie turned to black dust, the remnants of its corruption immediately sucked towards the onyx pillar. Another blood red symbol near the bottom of the column turning scorched white. Bahamut dispatched Tainted Holland moments later.

"_All this time these twelve thousand years I know AISHITERU__  
Eight thousand years from the time that I've met you my love grows strong than ever before...__" _

One by one, the former l'Cies and their Eidolons overcame their opponents. First the tainted Barbed Spectre fell. Then the tainted Gorgonopsid. Following that was the tainted Ochu, the tainted Enki and the tainted Enlil. For every a tainted l'Cie was sealed away, both the former l'Cies and their Eidolons grew in strength. And with each defeat of the tainted l'Cies, the smaller symbols on the bottom of the onyx tower, burned to white.

_"__Words can't say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you__  
I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling every day...__"_

Siren's fingers continued their cascade over the strings of her instrument, her melody empowering those around her. Etro's power flowed through them all, herself included, despite the water Eidolon being the youngest of her brothers and sisters, and the newest one awakened. Blue turned to white, Siren changing colours just like the others, the water Eidolon glowing just as brightly as her battle partner.

"_One hundred million and two thousand years from now AISHITERU__  
I want you to know since you came in my life every day, _

_every night you give light into the darkest skies...__" _

With a distorted squawk, the tainted Triffid fell, the last of the tainted l'Cies wailing in distortion before it crumbled to black ash.

"Seal!"

Like the others before it, the intangible essence of the fallen tainted l'Cie was quickly sucked into the onyx tower, its symbol on the towering pillar becoming scorched white. The former l'Cies and their Eidolon partners were all that remained on the battlefield now. Them and the Tainted. Odin switched back to his knight form, the rest of the family regrouping in line just behind Lightning. It was then Serah noticed her sister's lack of weapon. Aside from her armor and the shield on her arm, Lightning was missing her prized gunblade. And soon Serah would find out why.

A dark laugh. _**"**__**You **__**have **__**accomplished **__**nothing.**__**"**_

Snow snorted. "You could have fooled me." The Sentinel punched his right fist into his open left palm. "There's fifteen of us and only one of you."

Another corrupted laugh. _**"**__**Foolish**__** Defenders **__**of **__**Light!**__**"**_

The chaotic mass that was the Tainted shrunk and solidified into a familiar form. Black eyes looked over them all, a corrupted and twisted Omega Weapon in the Tainted's hand.

Before anyone could move, a wave of black corruption exploded outwards from the Tainted, causing all except Lightning to duck, shielding themselves with their arms. But they would never feel the taint as a barrier of magical protection materializing into existence around them by Lightning's intervention. Blue swirling eyes narrowed as the last of the tainted blast faded seconds later, leaving only silence. The former l'Cies hesitantly rose to their feet, looking wearily at the Tainted as the barrier dissipated.

"Wha-"

The ground rumbled violently, sending the former l'Cies and their Eidolons staggering backwards for balance. Distorted wails and cries shattered the quiet air, the former l'Cies stiffening in shock as they all recognized those sounds. A ball of black fire exploded in front of the Tainted, and from the tainted flames Kokko emerged with a roar. From the ground dirt erupted upwards, Kerberos rising from the soil, shaking its spiney back loose of earth with a howl. In the air, corrupted lightning crackled into existence, Bakunawa tearing into the sky with a screech. And from the white waters, a jet of white shot up into the sky before the water barrier fell, revealing the massive form of Proganochelys.

The Tainted cackled. _**"**__**The**__** taint **__**will **__**spread! **__**You **__**cannot **__**stop **__**it!**__**"**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For some reason, I couldn't get this chapter to my liking. I apologize if it seems a bit off._

_Serah's hymn in this chapter came from the anime Sousei no Aquarion. The song is called Genesis of Aquarion. If you want to hear how it sounds, you can find it on Youtube here: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=L7qTg36iGbA. This just fit so well for what I was looking for, Etro's hymn if you wish to call it, as she looked upon humanity, her creation._

_For those of you unfamiliar with Japanese words, aishiteru means I love you._

_Omega/Omega Weapon, Total Eclipses, Save the Queen, Nue, Nirvana, Kain's Lance are the final forms of our heroes weapons after being completely upgraded._

_The change in colour of the Eidolons was inspired by the FFXIII-2 Change the Future trailer in which Shiva is a maroon/dark red colour rather than blue._

_On a final note, as I will not be around this coming weekend, the next chapter will be posted up on Friday as opposed to Sunday._


	53. My Life Begins Anew

**Tainted**** fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__: ____Sorry for the delay in posting. I was getting errors this morning when trying to upload this chapter to the server. It seems to be fixed now, the uploading error, but FFnet is still glitchy, taking out spaces between words for certain lines. I've corrected all of that, but it's quite possible it may get overridden again. I hope not._

_For__ those __of __you __who__ left __unsigned__ reviews,__ see__ my __replies__ below:_

_tigerhop__ -__ Thanks__ for__ the __review, __and__ happy__ belated__ birthday!__ :)__ I__ hope__ you __had __an __awesome __bday.__ You're __not__ the__ first__ who's__ been __fortunate __enough __to__ have __a__ bday __land__ on __an__ update __day.__ Hehe.__ I __hope __you'll __enjoy__ the__ rest__ of __the __story__ while__ it__ lasts._

_Chocobo __ProdoCo __-__ Thanks __for__ the__ review.__ Gotta __love __the__ Tainted,__ huh?__ XD__ Hehe.__ And__ yes,__ I __did__ notice__ Shiva __being __a__ different __colour.__ And __just__ like__ yourself,__ I__ wanted __to __smash __Caius__ in__ the__ face__ when __I__ saw __that __trailer. __I __suppose__ I'll__ get __my __chance__ once__ I__ get __the __game. __I __look __forward__ to __it. __:P __Unfortunately, __only__ registered__ users __can__ vote __in__ polls. __If__ you're __comfortable __enough, __in__ your__ next __review, __just__ let__ me __know __what __you __voted __for__ and__ I'll__ make__ a __note __of__ it._

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! That is a pretty bad cliffhanger, huh? XD What's the gang going to do now? I think this chapter will answer that question. ;) Thanks for voting in my poll, I'll make a note of your vote. ^^_

_smilebear27 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Moments between Light and Serah are always my favorites, especially the warmer ones. :) Thanks for voting in the poll, I'll make a note of your vote as well. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__:__The__ characters__ and__ the__ worlds__ I__ write __in __do __not __belong __to __me.__ The __stories__ that __I__ write__ are__ intended__ for__ entertainment __purposes. __I __do__ not__ make __any__ money __from __them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter53: My Life Begins Anew ~ ***

_F__rom __the__ depths __of __the __rift __appeared__ a __darkness __that __had __no __place __in__ our__ world._

_The__ darkness __caught__ me__ in__ its __embrace__ and__ wrote __me__ out __of __history._

- Lightning, FFXIII-2 Change the Future trailer

* * *

"Steelguard!"

Kerberos rammed into Snow, tossing him ten feet into the air. While the Sentinel's Steelguard held, as did the goddess' divine protection, even with his arms crossed in front of him protectively and his stance lowered, the Shadowed Four's momentum lifted Snow clean off his feet. The blonde flailed during the entirety he was airborne, crashing to the dirt on his back seconds later. Stiria and Nix were quick to cover their battle partner, Blizzaras and Blizzagas thrown at the second of the Shadow Four, giving Snow a chance to stagger to his feet. Catching his breath hurriedly, the blonde giant raced towards Kerberos again, rejoining the twins in battle.

Stone spires shot up from the dusty, grey ground, shielding Hecatoncheir from the scorching flames of Kokko. Just behind the earth Eidolon was Vanille, the redhead channelling a ball of magic in her small hands. Multiple emerald coloured fists smashed against the dead dirt, a row of jagged stone rocketing up from the ground on a collision course with the tainted firebird. With the agility of a chocobo, Kokko deftly avoided the attack, literally dancing around the wall of stone spires which would have surely skewered it had it not dodged to the side. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Vanille jumped out from behind Hecatonchier and his stone barrier, pelting a Blizzaga at Kokko. A split second before the attack connected, Kokko summoned its flaming tornado barrier, tainted fire vaporizing ice before it could do any damage.

"There's fifteen of us against five of them!" Sazh exclaimed. Brynhildr twirled her axe-like hammer in front of them both, deflecting away a dark Thundaga shot from a circling Bakunawa. "How are they winning!"

Pyroshots lit up the sky, the third of the Shadowed Four easily manoeuvring around them, much to Sazh's and Brynhildr's dismay.

With the sole aerial threat currently occupied, Bahamut in gestalt form zipped past the battles below for Proganochelys. The fourth of the Shadowed Four was currently focused on Alexander, Hope's battle partner attempting to get near the tainted beast, only to be sent tumbling backwards by black Watergas. Hope was off to the side, shooting magic attack after magic attack at the massive Shadowed Four trying to aid his Eidolon, but so far, nothing worked.

Fang growled at the sight, her grip on Bahamut's shoulder tightening. The dragon Eidolon charged a Megaflare in his mouth, zooming past Proganochelys' massive form before looping around in the sky and lining himself up for a firing run. With the goddess' blessing still in effect, that attack should have been enough to take out all of Proganochelys' red eyes in one blast. Maybe. Hopefully. But the duo would never find out as a distorted roar caused the dragon Eidolon to swerve right, abandoning the attack. Bahamut barrel rolled to the side, a dark Thundaga narrowly missing them.

"Bloody hell!" Fang exclaimed, ducking her head. Bahamut dove forward to avoid another corrupted attack from behind. Looking back over her shoulder, Fang caught sight of Bakunawa on their tail.

The third of the Shadowed Four pursued the flying pair all over the sky, shooting one tainted attack after another at them. This made it virtually impossible for Fang and her battle partner to aid in the battles below. With their original target lost, Sazh and Brynhildr quickly moved to aid Hope and Alexander, the pair making no progress against Proganochelys aside from being battered about.

Protect and Shell bubbled around the Bahamut and Fang, the Pulsian huntress looking down to find Siren blanketing them all with magical protection. Serah and Siren remained far behind the rest of the former l'Cies, buffing the family when they could, debuffing their foes at the same time. Every so often Shiva circled nearby, keeping an eye on the youngest Eidolon and pinkette.

On the far end of the battlefield Lightning and Odin stood, staring defiantly at the Tainted, the Tainted doing the same. The trio hadn't moved an inch since the Tainted solidified into Lightning's former form. Even when the Shadowed Four darted into action, it would be the rest of the former l'Cies who pulled them away from their leader. This was a battle only Lightning could fight. The others would take care of the rest.

Black eyes regarded Lightning and Odin in amusement. A dark laugh.

"_**Warrior**__** Goddess.**__**"**_ The Tainted smirked. _**"**__**You **__**cannot **__**kill**__** me, **__**not**__** now.**__**"**_

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the Tainted, yet said nothing.

"_**Why**__** do **__**you **__**try**__** to **__**stop**__** me?**__**"**_

"That was the task given to me, by you," Lightning replied. "To protect humanity and to maintain balance."

The Tainted laughed. _**"**__**There**__** is**__** no**__** balance.**__** Only**__** Chaos.**__**"**_

Explosions rumbled nearby, the battles between former l'Cies and Eidolons and the Tainted's Shadow Four increasing in ferocity. Neither Lightning nor Odin flinched. The Tainted cackled, revelling in the destruction.

"_**Embrace**__** the Chaos**__**, **__**and**__** rejoice!**__**"**_

Blades clashed and reverberated, Odin's split S-blades screeching against Lightning's corrupted Omega Weapon. Face to face with its nemesis, with only their blades separating them, an eerie grin stretched across the Tainted's face. Black eyes burned with madness. Gritting her teeth, Lightning dug her booted heel into the ground, channelling twin Thundagas through Odin's blades. The Tainted jerked backwards a split second before the attack and avoided the blast, laughing hysterically at the failed attempt.

"_**You**__** cannot **__**stop**__** it!**__** You**__** are **__**already **__**too**__** late!**__**"**_

Enchanted blades crossed again, and again, each and every clash resonating with a sonic boom.

Serah flinched, her hymn momentarily interrupted after a particularly violent collision between Lightning and the Tainted just tens of feet away from her. Getting her wits about her, the Goddess' words soon filled the air once again, Serah doing her best to remain composed despite all of the magic flying in the air around her. Every so often, bodies would go flying too, more often than not, one of her family or an Eidolon, or both. The others were still making no headway against their opponents, the Shadowed Four successfully keeping the rest of the family scrambling while the Tainted fought her sister.

When she could, Serah would empower one of the others with a Shell or Protect. Despite Lightning's LCDs short circuiting at the same time the Resonance Wall did, Serah was able to wield magic like the other former l'Cies, in the presence of her Eidolon. She still had a long way to go before she considered herself a skilled Synergist like Hope or an adept Saboteur like Vanille, but even so, she wasn't completely powerless. The natural desire to protect her family easily spawned the protective barriers when needed.

Siren picked up the slack, casting other buffs on the others, sometimes shooting off a water bolt in the direction of any Shadowed Four who came within range. While such attacks alone were nothing to be proud off, in this current situation, it was of great help to the others, the former l'Cies welcoming any aid they could get.

"How about this!"

The massive trunk of a blackened tree smashed into Kerberos' left flank. Dead wood splintered into millions of smaller pieces, having no effect aside from making the second of the Shadowed Four stumble momentarily. As the fight dragged on, Snow and Shiva found themselves duking it out with Kerberos amongst the forest of dead trees. Dried and bare limbs reached for the violet sky, never quite making it that far, Kerberos bashing through them all, oblivious to the destruction it caused.

Streaks of crimson darted back and forth between rotting wood, Stiria and Nix luring the second of the Shadowed Four away from their battle partner. Like the rest of the Eidolons, the moment the Goddess' Blessing took hold, their natural colours shifted to reflect their new strength. Instead of sporting the ice blue and white they originally started with, the twins now shined red like a ruby. Nix's matching coloured wheel slammed into Kerberos' face, sending the tainted beast tumbling backwards head over heels through the trees.

"Hold it together!"

Electroburst caught Proganochelys in the front left knee, the last of the Shadowed Four groaning as its afflicted limb spasmed and twitched. Taking advantage of the distraction provided by the now sapphire sparkling Brynhildr, the amethyst tinted Alexander rushed up to Proganochelys, slamming his fist into the Shadowed Four's other leg. Steelcrusher cracked the crystal of the Shadowed Four's right knee. In spite of both limbs trembling and shaking under the assault, Proganochelys did not fall. Instead, both Alexander and Brynhildr found themselves on the receiving end of tainted Watergas, Proganochelys drawing upon the white water of the lake behind it for its attack. Sazh yelped, jumping to the side, narrowly dodging the water cannoned Eidolons flying in his direction.

"How are we supposed to kill these things all at once when we barely did it one at a time!" The gunner cursed under his breath, Sazh now completely soaked by the remnants of Proganochelys' attack. Looking back to the Shadowed Four, Sazh shuddered as he did. The four red eyes atop Proganchelys' back scanned the entire battlefield, one eye watching each of the remaining four battles nearby. Seeing that creeped out the old man to no end.

"Eat this!" Fang tossed Ruingas over her shoulder, hoping to slow Bakunawa's pursuit. The third of the Shadowed Four skillfully evaded all blasts, lessening the distance between them at a startling rate.

Bahamut, a brilliant silver colour, swooped low trying to lose the corrupted beast on their tail. Fang gritted her teeth as the dragon Eidolon dove directly at Proganochelys, narrowly darting between the fourth Shadowed Four's legs by going vertical at the last second. Bakunawa swerved upwards just in time, barely avoiding a collision with the other Shadowed Four. But the bottom tips of its wings scratched along the top of Proganochelys' back, the contact between the two instantly jolting the crystal blue monolith. The tainted Thunder armor Bakunawa protected itself with immediately lashed out, zapping the fourth of the Shadowed Four like it would any other enemy. Proganochelys roared in aggravation, swinging its blue crystal head around to swipe at Bakunawa with its tusks.

Bakunawa screeched in anger, having narrowly dodged the slicing limb of its brethren. Soon a tainted Thundaga collected in its throat and the third of the Shadowed Four spat the attack at its fellow Shadowed Four. Proganochelys' water barrier immediately jetted into action, defending itself from the assault. Turning towards each other completely, Bakunawa and Proganochelys yowled, forgetting all about their previous targets.

Serah couldn't believe her eyes.

All this time, they thought the Shadowed Four were in league with each other. Put two or more of them together and the corrupted beasts would easily team up to annihilate any chances the former l'Cies had in winning this fight. But what if they were wrong? What if they were just another of the Tainted's pawns, albeit the more powerful ones, who couldn't stand each? As the third and fourth of the Shadowed Four snapped and swiped at each other, Serah couldn't but feel hope rising again. They still had a chance!

* * *

High above the battlefield, Fang watched in surprise as Bakunawa and Proganochelys went head to head with each other. Sazh and Brynhildr, along with Hope and Alexander, quickly regrouped with Vanille and the now emerald Hecatoncheir, the two Shadowed Four continuing to squabble like bratty children in the background. Fang almost laughed at that image. Children. That's what the Shadowed Four were, were they not? Children of the Tainted? Children who perhaps had to grow up too fast and were forced to do the Tainted's bidding. They reminded her another person she knew, Fang's attention immediately going to the ground as the Pulsian sought a certain pinkette donning silver armor.

_CRASH!_

Enchanted weapons clashed again, Lightning crossing blades with the Tainted for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. They were practically in a deadlock, even with Odin helping her. Without the use of his blade, Odin hovered behind Lightning, shooting off Thundagas and other magical attacks to cover the silver warrior anytime she was sent stumbling backwards from a particularly hard hit. The Tainted would have quickly overpowered Lightning had it not been for her Eidolon. The corruption was stronger and more powerful than the former soldier despite Lightning's recently acquired power up. But despite wanting to blame that fact on the Tainted being stronger here due to Valhalla's proximity, that was not the complete truth. Lightning's strength was starting to wane, just as Etro had predicted it would. She was running out of time. Again.

"Shred 'im!"

Lightning and the Tainted jerked backwards from each other, diving in opposite directions as a Pulsar Burst razed the ground where the Tainted once stood. The Tainted was further forced back when Fang came down upon its head in her signature Highwind attack. Lightning rose from her crouch, glaring at the Tainted as Fang backtracked to stand next to her.

"Fang! Claire!" Serah ran up to both women, Siren following closely behind her battle partner. Odin kept the Tainted distracted with a few well placed Thundaras. Bahamut was quick to aid the other Eidolon, firing an Inferno in the Tainted's direction.

"Did you see that!" Serah pointed off to the left.

Both women turned their gazes towards the fighting Shadowed Fours on the opposite end of the battlefield.

Fang grinned. "It seems they don't all get along after all."

Blue eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Claire?"

A distorted roar made Serah jump, the youngest pinkette looking past her sister to see the Tainted barrelling down on them. Fang's reaction was instantaneous, the Sentinel jumping in front of the Farron sisters and calling forth Steelguard. A split second before the Tainted struck, Protectra bubbled around the trio, catapulting the corruption backwards.

"Serah," Lightning said. The Goddess' Champion had her hand outstretched, the divine magic within her veins powering the protective barrier around them. Fang looked back at the eldest Farron in surprise, shocked at having witnessed the Tainted bouncing off the barrier like a rubber ball.

"Take Odin and go with Fang to help the others."

"W-what?" Serah's eyes widened in surprise. "But what abou-"

"I will take care of the Tainted," Lightning said. Swirling multicoloured eyes turned back to look at the Tainted again. "Help the others defeat the rest."

"But Lightnin'," Fang spoke up. Despite Lightning's calm exterior, even Fang could see the signs of fatigue and drain in the former soldier. "Ya-"

"Serah can stop them," Lightning said, her gaze still narrowed on the Tainted. Odin and Bahamut double teamed the leader of the Shadowed Four busy while the trio recouped themselves. Siren provided the buffs.

"She knows what to do," the silver warrior continued. "It's an innate power within our bloodline." Lightning turned back to look at her sister. "Believe in yourself Serah and help the others stop them. I will take care of the rest."

Serah bit her lip, her hands clenching together tightly in front of her.

"But Lightnin'..." Fang looked between the two sisters. Worry flickered in her eyes.

"Do you trust me Fang?"

"Of course I do," the huntress said immediately.

"Then trust me. And trust Serah."

Fang pursed her lips together, reluctantly nodding. "Ya better be in one piece by the time I get back Sunshine," she said with a forced grin. "An' save some of the Tainted for me too. I 'ave a bone ta pick wit' that one."

Lightning chuckled.

"Sis, I-"

"You can do this, Serah," Lightning said before Serah could voice her doubts. She smiled at her younger sibling, the protective barrier around them starting to flicker. "I know you can do it. And so does Mom."

Serah froze, her eyes going wide. "M-Mom?"

Protectra shimmered and fell, Lightning taking off like a rocket towards the lead corruption brandishing Odin's S-blades the moment it did.

"Lightnin'!" Fang took a step forward to chase after the armored woman, only pausing when she felt a hand curl around her forearm firmly. "Serah?"

"Fang," Serah said, the younger Farron looking mature beyond her years. She almost looked like Lightning in fact. There was a determination in her eyes the huntress had never seen before.

"Take Siren with you airborne on Bahamut," Serah said.

Fang blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Odin!"

The white knight, now glittering completely gold, jumped to the side to avoid the Tainted's slash. Turning his head to face Serah, he nodded to her before switching to gestalt form and withdrawing from the fight. Fang's eyes widened in shock. Never had she ever seen an Eidolon, any Eidolon, obey a command from someone other than their own battle partners. That is until both Lightning and Serah came along.

"Fang!" Serah shouted, snapping the Pulsian out of her reverie. The pinkette quickly mounted the golden Eidolon the moment he came close. "Call back Bahamut and head to the skies with Siren. I need you two airborne if this is going to work."

Taking a quick glance back at Lightning, the silver warrior currently crossing blades with the Tainted, Fang whistled, causing Bahamut to immediately withdraw from the fight also. "What's yer plan Serah?"

Bahamut went Gestalt, the huntress leaping onto her battle partner's back, helping up Siren as well.

"We're going to turn the Shadowed Four against each," Serah said.

* * *

_SMASH!_

Splinters of black wood went flying, Kerberos shattering yet another dead tree as it chased after its prey.

"Nothing to worry about, I said," Snow grumbled. "Just too easy, I said. What was I thinking!"

Snow cursed, changing his direction yet again to put more distance between himself and the Shadowed Four chasing him. Despite the dead woods making it harder for Kerberos to navigate, neither Snow nor Shiva had been able to do much damage to the second of the Shadowed Four as fire was its weakness. Ice was Snow and Shiva's specialty, the blonde Sentinel having never taken the time to learn how to conjure the other elements properly.

"Snow!"

"S-Serah?" Snow stumbled in surprise as Serah galloped up next to him, riding on Odin in gestalt form.

"You need to lead Kerberos over there!" Serah directed her fiance's gaze out of the wooded area and into the open near where Kokko fought against Vanille, Hope and Sazh along with their Eidolons.

Before Snow could say anything, Fang on Bahamut in gestalt form soared by, the inspiring rush of Haste enveloping the blonde Sentinel from Siren's cast. Fang laughed in exhilaration as the trio raced off towards Kokko ahead of them.

"Snow!" Serah shouted, calling Snow's attention back to her. "Over there!" she again pointed towards Kokko again.

"Right behind you baby!" Snow gave Serah a thumbs up and a grin. "Shiva!"

As Serah sped away on Odin, Shiva switched to gestalt mode, Snow hopping on. Out of the four Shadowed Four, Kerberos seemed to be the most simple minded of the lot. Its attacks were usually physical-based, the second of the tainted quartet seeking to destroy its opponents through brute force alone, via skewering on its armored hide. In the extended time that Snow fought with it, Kerberos showed no signs of changing tactics, the tainted beast hell bent on taking him down no matter what, Shiva forgotten. Perhaps it remembered something from their first battle, when Snow burst one of its red eyes.

"It's me you want!" Snow shouted at the spiked beast.

Kerberos roared in irritation, barrelling through yet another tree as it swerved to line itself up with the blonde again. Pulling a 180 degree turn on Shiva, Snow zipped off in the opposite direction towards Kokko with Kerberos in tow.

* * *

"Look out!"

Sazh, Hope and Vanille, along with their respective Eidolons, took cover behind the triple layered stone wall summoned by Hecatoncheir to protect them against Kokko's flames. Bakunawa and Proganochelys still fought with each other off to the side, allowing both Sazh and Hope to meet up with Vanille. But like the first time they faced this particular Shadowed Four, the trio was having trouble getting anywhere near the tainted firebird.

Kokko, despite being one of the smaller Shadowed Four, had an enormous range with its tainted fire attacks. Neither Hecatoncheir nor Alexander could get close enough to it before it sent a barrage of fire their way. Brynhildr was only able to take potshots at it once in a while, barely out of cover for two seconds before she was diving behind stone again. Any time they tried to advance on Kokko, the Shadowed Four either blasted them with black fire or shuffled backwards and then blasted them with its tainted fire, keeping its distance. It seemed Kokko had learned its lesson the first time, having been defeated at point blank range by Fang's Highwind.

"Siren!"

Three heads jerked up just in time to see a bolt of water slam down on Kokko from the sky. Kokko squawked under the attack, stumbling forward a few steps as its fiery protection smoked and died. Fang laughed high above, Bahamut zooming past overhead.

"Sazh!"

The gunner spun around at the sound of his name, his jaw dropping as Serah raced up to them on Odin in Gestalt mode. "S-Serah?"

"Wait," Hope said. "If Odin is here with you, where's Light?"

The others immediately scanned the area, quickly finding their leader on the opposite end of the battlefield, engaged with the Tainted. Blow after blow was exchanged, yet neither combatant gave up any room in their deadly dance. They were literally watching Lightning fight herself, good versus evil. Well, not literally. It was exactly that.

"Snow is on his way here with Kerberos," Serah informed the group. All of them cringed when a distorted screech sounded. Kokko had shaken off Siren's Silence spell and its flaming protection flared to life once again.

"Wait, what?" Hope stared at Serah in shock. "If we're barely hanging on here against Kokko, with Kerberos joining the fray, won't we-"

"We're going to take Kokko and Kerberos out together in one go," Serah said.

How Lightning knew, Serah would never know. But what her sister had said was true. Serah did know what to do. She did know how to stop the Shadowed Four. If Serah were to explain it, it was like a type of resonance. The blood within her veins hummed with knowledge, silent whispers filling the air all around her. Crystal blue eyes were clear, the youngest Farron easily gauging how long it took for a Shadowed Four to attack, how long it took for the corrupted beast to ready itself for another outburst of tainted magic. She could see it all. The enemy's strengths, their weakness. Everything.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Sazh questioned. He winced as black flames shot up into the air, Kokko seeking to burn Bahamut to a crisp. The dragon Eidolon evaded the flaming pillar and continued to circle around the first of the Shadowed Four while Siren took sniping shots at it.

"We're going to turn them on each other," Serah explained. "Kokko will take out Kerberos for us and then we'll take out Kokko while its distracted."

Sazh, Hope, and Vanille all looked at each in surprise, before turning back to Serah. While the pinkette shocked them all, taking command like this, something which was usually reserved for Lightning, seeing as how their leader was currently occupied with the Tainted and they had nothing better to offer, they all pushed their doubts aside and leaned in.

"Serah, what must we do?

* * *

"Hey Snow!"

At the call of his name, the blonde Sentinel looked up. Blue eyes widened in surprise. Bahamut was flying upside down just above him, both Fang and Siren somehow managing to stay on the Eidolon's back. "Ya ready ta play Chocobo?"

With one glance behind the blonde, Fang grinned before Bahamut sped off to the side, righting himself. Kerberos still followed Snow, like a bloodhound chasing after its target. No matter what route or path Snow took, Kerberos stuck with him all the way. A flash of black turned Snow's attention forward again.

Bahamut flew a foot above ground, his claws skimming the surface as he did so. The dragon Eidolon quickly swerved left to avoid a stream of tainted molten flames sent in his direction. Kokko pursued the black knight relentlessly, apparently remembering his interference in their first fight.

"Ya ready Snow!" Fang turned to look back at the other Sentinel, both of them now speeding along the ground parallel to each other, separated by one hundred feet.

Snow grinned. "I can take it!"

Snow pulled a sharp left turn, steering his Eidolon motorcycle directly towards Fang, Bahamut and Siren. With her signature grin, Fang directed Bahamut to the do the same, the flying Eidolon pulling a hard right until they were on a collision course with Snow and Shiva. The game of Chocobo was on.

Sazh, Hope, Serah and Vanille held their breaths as they watched Fang and Snow race towards each other, picking up more speed as they went along. Kerberos followed mindlessly behind Snow, hell bent on taking the blonde Sentinel out, while Kokko's focus was solely on Fang and Bahamut, the first of the Shadowed Four seeking vengeance. A tornado of black flames brewed inside of Kokko's throat, the Shadowed Four releasing it a second later. With only feet to spare, Bahamut and Shiva swerved sharply to right and bolted in opposite directions. The two Eidolons just grazed each other in the manoeuvre. Running full tilt behind Snow and Shiva, Kerberos didn't even have time to flinch before running directly into Kokko's column of black fire.

The second of the Shadowed Four roared in agony, its metal armor disintegrating under Kokko's flames, before it too was consumed completely. Soon after, all that remained of Kerberos was a mist of black ash. Kokko immediately squawked in surprise, shocked at the most recent turn of events, but its outburst was quickly silenced by another bolt of water from Siren. Flailing to keep its balance, with its protective flames out once again, Kokko was sent lurching backwards as Alexander's Explosive Fists rammed into its chest. A split second later, the tainted firebird was sent spinning around dazedly on its feet from Brynhildr's Gunshot to the face. The ground underneath Kokko's feet quickly turned to quicksand, the Shadowed Four sinking in knee deep before the ground solidified again, leaving it blocked in.

"No Escape!"

A blur of blue zipped down from the sky straight at Kokko, the Shadowed Four flailing vainly trying to free itself to no avail. Kain's Lance connected with Kokko's red eye in an eruption of dirt and grit, fissuring the ground underneath Kokko's feet as a distorted cry left the tainted firebirds's lips, it too succumbing to the former l'Cies and Eidolons combined attacks. Then things quieted down again, leaving only two intangible masses of corruption.

The Tainted staggered backwards twice, in time with the destruction of the two Shadowed Four. Kicking the reeling abomination backwards ten feet, Lightning's attention quickly snapped towards the two clouds of black mist hovering above the ground on the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Seal!"

Throwing her left hand forward, wisps of ethereal power exploded outwards from her armored fingers, snagging the black clouds of corruption in a net of white. Soon both taints zipped off towards the onyx tower and were sealed inside, the symbols for Kokko and Kerberos turning scorched white.

"We did it!" Hope exclaimed, giving a high five to Vanille. The redhead also jumped for joy, unable to contain her relief and excitement. Serah hugged Sazh.

"Score two for the heroes!" Snow drove up to the group from behind, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly as he dismounted his motorcycle. Shiva switched back from Gestalt mode, the twins hovering once again nearby.

"Don't be celebrating jus' yet." Fang ran up to the group as Bahamut landed, Siren jumping off her older sibling next to Pulsian as the the dragon Eidolon switched back to his knight form. "There's still two more left."

With the sealing of two of their own, Proganochelys and Bakunawa got their wits about them and separated from each other. Turning to face the former l'Cies and realizing how outnumbered they were, the fourth of the Shadowed Four retreated back towards the water while Bakunawa increased its height in the sky. Behind them, the former l'Cies could hear the clanking of metal against metal as Lightning continued her battle with the Tainted.

"So what do we do now?" Vanille questioned, looking at Serah. The pinkette was instrumental in their victory over Kokko and Kerberos, her seemingly divine insight into the Shadowed Four giving the former l'Cies the advantage they needed to defeat them. "They're waiting for us," Vanille continued, taking a quick look at Lightning. "And Light needs our help too!"

"No," Serah said, briefly glancing back at her sister. She made a fist. "We need to deal with remaining Shadowed Four before we can help her."

"But-"

"Listen ta Serah," Fang said overriding any protests. "Lightnin' will be alright by herself for now. She'll handle the Tainted. It's up ta us ta take care of these guys." The huntress nodded in the direction of Bakunawa and Proganochelys.

"Bakunawa needs to go down first," Serah continued, with a nod to Fang. "It's the most dangerous between them right now."

Serah pursed her lips, wanting nothing more than to help her sister, yet knowing she couldn't. She scanned the area, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Blue eyes narrowed at the white waters. "We need to get it into the water," she said pointing.

"Water?" Sazh asked. "What good would that do?" He momentarily looked over in Lightning's direction. Frowning, he turned back to the youngest pinkette. "You trying to drown it or something?"

Serah shook her head. "No," she said. "But think about it. What's the best conductor of thunder and lightning?"

Hope's face lit up. "Water!" he exclaimed. "And if we can get it to fall there, we'd be taking out Proganochelys as well!"

"But how are we supposed to get Bakunawa into the water?" Snow flinched after a particularly loud bang came from Lightning and the Tainted's direction. His focus remained on the group in front of him. "It still has its thunder armor. Unless that's gone, it won't work."

Hands clenched into fists. Snow didn't like leaving Lightning all alone against the Tainted, but he trusted in Lightning, as he did in Serah and Fang. He would hold off from racing to her aid now. Just until the remaining Shadowed Four were defeated.

"Couldn't we just defeat it the same way we did the first time?" Hope wrung his hands tightly in front of him. The first time they defeated Bakunawa, they just barely managed to make it out of the battle alive. But they were lucky, there was no question about that. Would Lady Luck smile upon them again now?

Serah turned to look at Bakunawa, the others remaining silent as they watched her. While the others were free to suggest ways to go about it, she had the final say in things. Just like Lightning would have had she been with them right now. The remaining Shadowed Four had yet to make a move since their retreat, but that didn't stop the Eidolons from keeping a close eye on them, as well as the Tainted.

The plucking of strings drew the pinkette's gaze back to her battle partner. A vibrant melody filled the air, Siren's fingers cascading over her instrument like waves lapping at shore. Serah's lips pressed into a fine line, her gaze locked with the water Eidolon's. Siren nodded at her. Gathering up her courage, Serah turned back to the group. "Siren and I will take out Bakunawa's armor," she said. "But we'll need someone to be a distraction."

Fang grinned. "Leave that ta us," the Pulsian said nodding to her battle partner. Bahamut rumbled in agreement.

"What about Proganocheyls?" Sazh spoke up. "You don't honestly think it would stand by while we attacked its buddy over there."

"We'll take care of that," Snow said. Shiva and Nix nodded. "We owe the big guy some pain."

"We can help out too," Hope said, speaking up for himself and Alexander.

"And we can help Fang," Vanille said, Hecatoncheir nodding in agreement behind her.

The gunner sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll keep an eye on you all if that's alright," Sazh said. "These old bones ain't what they used to be." Brynhildr twirled her axe-like hammer behind the old man.

* * *

"Stay down!"

Lightning darted towards the staggered Tainted, Odin's S-blades held in her hands trailing behind her. The Tainted snarled, teeth bared as it regained its footing and dashed towards her to meet the Goddess' champion head on.

_CLANK!_

"_**Give **__**up **__**now. **__**You **__**cannot**__** win!**__**"**_

Blades screeched against each other in a violent clashing of metal and raw power. Lightning gritted her teeth, her arms shaking with exertion as she pressed against the Tainted with all of her strength. "That's where you're wrong," she pressed out. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. "It is you who cannot win!"

A booted foot connected with the Tainted's stomach, the corruption sliding backwards across the ground on its heels, leaving gouges in the grey dirt. The Tainted slashed at the air in front of it, brandishing the black Omega.

"For every Shadowed Four we seal, you get weaker."

The Tainted growled, but made no move otherwise.

"You didn't think I'd notice, did you?" Lightning continued. "Well I did. They were all pieces of you. The tainted l'Cies too. And every time one of them was sealed, a part of your power was sealed away too. Am I right?"

A distorted cry sounded, causing both Lightning and the Tainted to look back at the source. Just as they did, Bakunawa crashed into the white waters behind Proganochelys, black arcs of Thunder immediately dancing along the water's edge. The fourth of the Shadowed Four roared in surprise and pain, completely immobilized by Bakunawa's power. The third of the Shadowed Four struggled to get itself out of the deep water, flapping clumsily.

Alexander's Explosive Fists took flight, bursting one of Proganochelys' eyes, a second red eye bursting under Bahamut's Megaflare. Stiria and Nix shot Blizzaras and Blizzagas at the water, forming a five foot layer of ice on the surface, freezing Bakunawa into place. But with water still remaining underneath the frozen layer, with Proganochelys knee deep in it, the black Thunder continued to drain off of the third Shadowed Four to electrocute its comrade.

The Tainted roared at the sight of this, immediately dashing off towards the others former l'Cies in a fit of rage. But before it could get anywhere near them, Lightning darted directly in front of the Tainted, slamming it backwards with a Lightning Strike. Proganochelys bellowed as the last of its red eyes burst, turning it into ash. Before the Tainted could react, Lightning threw her hand at the black mist.

"Seal!"

Instantly, the black essence of Proganochelys was driven towards the onyx pillar. The fourth of the Shadowed Four's symbol became scorched white the moment its tainted corruption connected, but not without a freakish, twisted cry shattering the air before it did. It would not be long before Bakunawa fell too.

"Lightnin' look out!"

Lightning turned her head back in time to see the Tainted lash out at her open back.

A scream.

Black corruption slashed at silver armor, Lightning crying out in pain as the tainted Omega cut through the metal of her lower back. The force of the blow propelled the pinkette into the air, Lightning hitting the ground on her stomach seconds later, with her breath knocked out of her. Odin's S-blades hit the ground a second later, out of reach. Tainted armor writhed and creaked, before the trail of white feathers down Lightning's right side from the waist down turned to black and disintegrated into thin air. The silver armor of Lightning's lower back receded, thinning out around the tear in the holy metal. Dazed and disoriented, Lightning shook her head only to find herself weaponless. Corrupted, booted feet walked up to the side of her face.

A dark grin. _**"Foolish Goddess."**_ A tainted laugh. _**"**__**You **__**have **__**reached**__** your **__**limit! **__**Submit **__**to **__**the**__** Chaos**__**!**__**"**_

"Back under yer rock!"

Fang's Highwind sent the Tainted flipping head over heels across the dirt, showering the Goddess' champion with sand. Lightning shielded her face with her arm, only pulling back her limb when the dust settled around her. Movement in her peripherals made Lightning's muscles coil in preparation for a counter attack. A hand lowered in front of her face. Multicoloured eyes looked up.

"Need a hand, Sunshine?"

Lightning blinked in surprise, before she gratefully took Fang's hand with a smile. "Fang."

"Yeah Lightbug?" Fang pulled the silver warrior to her feet and grinned.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Light." A wink.

"_**Foolish**__** Defenders**__** of **__**Light!**__**" **_the Tainted exclaimed, rising to its feet fifteen feet away.

The Pulsian huntress rolled her eyes.

"_**You**__** cannot**__** kill**__** me!**__** Not-**__**"**_

Bakunawa exploded in a blast of black Thunder, the Tainted recoiling a few steps backwards.

Lightning's hand was out in an instant, the pinkette already calling forth her sealing magic. "Sea-"

A dark pulse from within.

Blue eyes went wide, Lightning sucking in a hasty breath, coughing. Droplets of crimson splashed the ground below, as she collapsed to one knee.

"Light!"

Lightning breathed heavily, a hand clutching her stomach. She coughed again, crimson staining her lips. Between teleporting everyone here, the former l'Cies, the Eidolons, and the Tainted, and keeping them all here, while fighting against the corruption roaming both around the Place between Waking and Sleeping and from within, Lightning was at her limit. Beyond it in fact. Her body had yet to adjust to her new found powers, and the extra strain she was under wasn't helping matters. Lightning wouldn't be able to take too much more of this.

"_**You **__**are **__**already **__**too **__**late!**__**"**_

The black haze that was once Bakunawa zipped towards the Tainted's outstretched hand. The Tainted cackled in victory, its head back and hollering. Then it went tumbling backwards from a bolt of water, limbs flailing head over heels across the ground.

"Claire!"

Small, warm hands gripped at Lightning's shoulder, the Goddess' Champion turning her head to meet a pair of matching blue eyes. Serah looked at her in concern and worry, her sister's hand running down the length of Lightning's armored arm before their fingers intertwined together. A gentle warmth filled Lightning, the silver warrior feeling her breath return to her as Serah's proximity pushed down the taint rising within her stomach.

"Serah."

Serah nodded, reassured, a small smile curving at the corners of her mouth. Both of them turned their gazes towards the floating corrupted mist now within two arms length of them.

"SEAL!"

That which was Bakunawa splattered against the black pillar, the third and final of the Shadowed Four finally being sealed. Its symbol turned white. The Tainted shrieked at that very moment, collapsing to its knees, pulling at its hair as its form started to come apart. With the help of her sister and Fang, Lightning rose to her feet, her strength renewed. Striding over to the fallen corrupted Omega Weapon, Lightning picked up the cursed blade ignoring the darkness nipping at her fingers. With the fling of her hand, blackness was torn from the weapon, dissipating into nothingness, her gunblade returning to its true form, one that was a majestic and pure, now with some divine upgrades.

"It's over."

The silver warrior walked up to the Tainted, Lightning stopping short a few feet, keeping a safe distance between them. By now, the rest of the family and their Eidolons were with her, the former l'Cies' battle partners surrounding the Tainted. The former l'Cies stood behind Lightning. The Tainted looked up, tainted wisps running off its form as it slowly shrank.

"You have no where left to run," Snow said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Give it up."

The Tainted grinned. _**"**__**That's**__** where **__**you're**__** wrong.**__**" **_A dark laugh. _**"**__**There**__** is **__**one **__**place**__** left.**__**"**_

Black eyes looked up at Lightning, the Tainted lurching at the pinkette. _**"**__**TAINTED!**__**"**_

"I'm no one's slave!"

White light exploded outwards, engulfing the area. The Tainted's distorted shrieks quickly increased in volume as the remainder of its form burned under the holy light. With her newly reclaimed blade raised vertical in front of her face, Lightning spoke the Goddess' words of sealing. The script of an ancient text blazed white along the edge of her gunblade, a white circle of runes rotating under Lightning's feet.

All of the Eidolons glowed brilliantly, lining the perimeter of Lightning's sealing spell, the Eidolons themselves forming a sealing barrier with their bodies. The Goddess' blessing dissipated from the former l'Cies weapons, shooting towards the Tainted in ribbons of white light. Holy power swirled around the Tainted's mass, binding it tightly as the corruption came undone. Fang and Vanille's brands glowed a hot white before disappearing altogether, neither Pulsian having noticed that as all eyes were on the corruption slowly being sealed in front of them.

The Tainted fought desperately against its binds, tentacles of black corruption lashing out at anything it could reach. But Lightning held strong, the Goddess' Champion never wavering as her lips moved unsound, the light soon blinding them all. As quickly as it appeared, the light faded, leaving only silence. When the former l'Cies regained their sight, Serah immediately sought out the pillar of onyx. Blue eyes caught sight of it, quickly racing up its form for the top. Above all the scorched symbols of the Shadowed Four, was the Tainted's symbol.

The Tainted's symbol was white.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The story ain't over yet folks! There's still some left to go! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_As Siren does not have a gestalt mode, I have given her the dual role of both Saboteur and Synergist. Serah mimics Siren in that regard, also having the ability to switch between those roles._

_Some of you will recognize the Tainted's lines. That's because I borrowed a few lines from Caius in the FFXIII-2 trailers._

_The game of Chocobo is like the game of Chicken, where two drivers race towards each other on a collision course. Either one swerves, or both could die in a crash, but if one driver swerves and the other doesn't, the one who swerved is the "chicken," meaning a coward. It's essentially a game of guts. _


	54. Epilogue: Favor of the Goddess

**Tainted****fal'Cie**

_**A/N**__:__Another __chapter__ is__ up! __Thanks __everyone __for__ your__ patience,__ reviews __and __support. Geez, what's with FFnet being so glitchy and removing the spaces between words? Grr...  
_

_For __those __of__ you __who__ left __unsigned__ reviews,__ see __my __replies __below:_

_Riku91 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I thought it was a nice touch to have the Shadowed Four fight amongst themselves. XD Considering they had never been free at the same time, it was a nice surprise for our heroes. :P As for whether or not they'll stay as a family... well... you'll see in this chapter... Thanks for sticking with the story as long as you have! :)_

_smilebear27 - Thanks for the review! ^^ I never thought about it that way, but yes, Serah did become a mini Light of sorts. Lol. I really enjoyed bringing out Serah's character and can only hope FFXIII-2 does her justice. I just got the game yesterday, but won't have a chance to play it until I'm finished getting the Treasure Hunter achievement in the first game. :P Hopefully that will be soon. XD Onto the chapter! :) _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: __The__ characters __and__ the__ worlds __I__ write __in__ do __not__ belong __to__ me.__ The__ stories __that__ I__ write__ are __intended__ for__ entertainment __purposes. __I__ do __not __make__ any__ money __from __them._

* * *

*** ~ Chapter54: Epilogue: Favor of the Goddess ~ ***

_When __reaching__ for __the __future, __we __sometimes __fall __into__ the __past._

_As__ we__ gaze__ upon__ events __that__ cannot__ be__ changed,__ our __hearts__ grow__ bitter __with__ regret._

_My__ dear__ Serah,__ how__ will__ you__ choose __to __deal__ with__ that__ pain?_

- Lightning, FFXIII-2 PAX trailer

* * *

"Fang! Vanille!"

Fang and Vanille stood apart from the rest of the family, smiling sadly. Creeping over their skin was crystal, the glass-like coating slowly spreading and hardening. Lightning looked at the duo, anguish in her eyes, yet at the same time, acceptance. From the moment she and Etro became one, Lightning instantly knew everything there was to the goddess. From emotions to memories, to thoughts and secrets. Including Fang and Vanille's secret.

"We wanted ta tell ya..." Fang said, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Shimmering crystal crept up her neck. "... that we were only here on borrowed time."

Serah's hands went up to her mouth, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Lightning looked away, towards the pillar of onyx. Fang and Vanille were not meant to emerge from their crystal slumber yet. And had it not been for the Tainted breaking free, they still would have been in crystal stasis. It was only because of Etro, the goddess bending a few universal rules, that the Pulsian pair returned. But with Etro no longer here, it was time for things to go back to how they were before.

"No!" Hope exclaimed. The silver haired boy closed the distance between himself and Vanille, reaching out for the redhead. The moment his hand grasped her arm, he was immediately thrown backwards by an unknown, invisible force. Snow caught Hope before he hit the ground.

"Not again..." Hope sobbed.

"This was all the time Etro could give us," Fang said, regret glimmering in her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do, but she simply didn't have the time.

"But we beat the Tainted!" Sazh said in disbelief. He stood within arms reach of Vanille, but didn't touch her out of fear he'd be thrown backwards too. What cruelty was this? Could he not even give her a last goodbye hug? "You... this shouldn't be happening!"

"Sazh..." Vanille frowned, biting her lip. The others were taking this really hard. Not that she blamed them. Sazh looked so heartbroken. It hurt.

"Don't worry," Vanille said with a forced smile. "You'll see us again." The redhead motioned for Sazh to hold out his hand, of which the gunner complied. "Here," Vanille said, dropping something into Sazh's hand.

The old man looked down at his open palm, his thumb softly stroking the beaded bracelet now in his grasp.

"Hold onto that for me until I get back."

Sazh looked up at Vanille with tears in his eyes.

"That's my favorite one," Vanille said, fighting back her own tears. "I expect it back in perfect shape when I wake up again. You got that Sazh?"

"Don't worry, Pops," Fang said, wrapping a crystallizing arm around Vanille's crystal shoulders. "I'll make sure she stays outta trouble."

"Well find a way to bring you back!" Snow declared, holding Hope steady as the teenager cried next to him. "We'll-"

"Don't ya dare think about savin' us, about takin' us back," Fang interrupted the blonde. "Only think of yerselves from now on. Or else." The huntress gave them all a stern look, hoping it would be enough to dissuade the rest of the family from even thinking about saving them from their crystal slumber. That was simply their fate, to hold up Cocoon. And Fang and Vanille had already accepted that.

A chuckle.

"You know it's not in us to just leave you behind." Lightning turned her gaze back to the Oerbans, walking up to them. "I will find you two again, no matter what happens. I'm not abandoning you, not after all we've been through. Not after we just got both of you back."

The former soldier put her hands on both Fang and Vanille's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. Holy magic flowed into the Pulsians, Lightning doing what she could to slow their crystallization. It was a futile attempt, one which would end in definite failure, but if that allowed Fang and Vanille more time with them, Lightning would do everything in her power to give the others those precious extra seconds.

Fang sighed, shaking her head.

Vanille giggled. "Well, you know how they are..." she said smiling. The redhead blinked back her tears, Vanille reaching up to squeeze Lightning's armored hand back.

Fang laughed. "That I do," she said. "That I do." The older Pulsian gave Lightning a wistful smile. By now, the pair was almost completely crystal, the only exception being their face, hands and feet. But that wouldn't be for too much longer as crystal was already climbing up their cheeks.

"When will you be back?" Serah said in a quiet voice. Tears threatened to fall as the youngest Farron wandered up next to her sister.

"We'll be back before you know it," Vanille replied, giving Serah a genuine, heart felt smile.

Fang nodded. "Until then, we'll be watchin' ya from up top." A wink.

As those words were said, a brilliant light overtook the pair, Fang and Vanille crystallizing completely before all of their eyes. A moment later, the sleeping pair vanished and all was silent again.

"No!" Hope exclaimed, grabbing at thin air. Tears flowed endlessly.

Blue eyes looked over at the teen, then to each one of them remaining.

"Vanille..." Sazh said, the old man shaking with silent sobs. His hand closed around Vanille's beaded bracelet, clenching it tightly.

A frustrated growl escaped Snow's throat, the blonde giant gritting his teeth as his massive fists squeaked at his sides. Try as he might, even Snow could not stop the tears from falling. "We'll save you! Just you wait and see!"

The Sentinel was shouting at no one in particular, but that didn't stop him from doing so. Snow turned to Sazh and Hope. "Don't give up! We'll do whatever it takes! We saved Lightning and we'll save them too!"

Something wrapped around her arm, Lightning looking to the side to see Serah snuggled up next to her, her sister's head resting against her shoulder plate. With a small smile, Lightning turned her attention back to the others. Extending her free arm, miniature orbs of ethereal light materialized over her open palm, and with the flick of her wrist, Hope, Sazh and Snow were sprinkled with something akin to pixie dust. Blue eyes swirled with all the colours of the rainbow.

"I'm sorry, Snow," Lightning said. "Not this time."

Snow raised a hand to his head, suddenly feeling a bit light headed. Sazh and Hope mirrored his movements, both also blinking in confusion, looking dazed.

"Claire?" Serah looked to her sister, knowing something was amiss.

"Sometimes it's better not to remember the pain," was all Lightning said.

"Sis..." Serah turned back to the others, her eyes widening in shock as they all started to glow one by one. Seconds later, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Serah's jaw dropped in surprise. "W-wha-"

"It's time for you to go back now, Serah."

For a moment, Serah's heart stopped. The icy coldness of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. She gripped at Lightning's arm tighter, looking at the former soldier in alarm. "What about you?" Somehow Serah knew Lightning wouldn't be following after her this time.

"My fight is not yet finished," Lightning replied, a solemn expression on her face.

"But-"

"I must ensure the taint is sealed for good." Lightning looked back at the Eidolons, all of them standing guard near the pillar of onyx. With the nod of her head, their solid forms disintegrated into balls of colour, all seven of them swirling around the pillar of onyx, enchanting it with a golden glow. Soon the pillar vanished, the Eidolons gone along with it. Lightning would be following them to Valhalla shortly.

"But I just got you back again," Serah whispered, her tears flowing more freely now. An armored hand stroked her hair.

"I will always be with you, Serah," Lightning said softly. Despite choosing her fate and accepting this duty, the gleams of tears couldn't but form in Lightning's eyes as well. Her mind kept telling her this was the logical thing to do, the right thing to do, yet that did little to soothe her breaking heart. Reaching for Serah's hand, Lightning pressed her Eidolith crystal into her sister's palm. She wouldn't be needing it anymore. Small fingers curled around the gem, squeezing it tightly.

"I will return to you, when you need me the most," Lightning whispered.

Serah closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against her sister's shoulder. Water splashed down on the silver armor. "We will be able to be together again, right? When all this is over..." Serah felt her sister shift, strong arms wrapping around her before a kiss was pressed against her hair. Wisps of ethereal energy swirled around them both.

A reluctant smile.

"One thing at a time, Serah..."

A brilliant light filled her vision, Serah feeling Lightning disappear from her very grip. She clutched blindly in desperation in front of her, but her hands only met air. When the light faded, Serah found herself back on Gran Pulse, near the base of the crystal pillar looking up at Cocoon. Crystal Cocoon was whole again, no longer fractured and torn from previous attacks by Kokko and the Tainted. Bewildered, Serah immediately scanned the surrounding area, finding the rest of her family there with her, except for Fang, Vanille and Lightning.

"Sis?"

Hope walked up to Serah, his expression sedate. He held something up to her. A glint of light flashed off of metal.

Serah went pale.

"It's her knife," the silver haired boy said. "I found it near the base of the pillar."

Serah reluctantly took Lightning's survival knife from the fifteen year old, squeezing it tightly in her grasp. "Snow..." Her voice trembled as she turned to her fiance.

Snow frowned, turning to face Crystal Cocoon. "Serah, I'm sorry," he said with sadness in his voice. "She must be inside the pillar. Lightning is holding up Cocoon, along with Vanille and Fang."

Serah felt her limbs go numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Had they all suddenly forgotten what had happened?

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Serah grabbed Snow's arm and spun him around to face her. "She was right here a second ago!"

* * *

_That__ time__ was__ lost, __yet__ time__ continued__ onwards._

Lightning knelt before an ivory throne, feathers of white swirling around her in the air. Bringing up an armored hand, she clutched at the emblem on her chest plate.

_Sleep__ in__ peace__ divine __Etro. __I __will__ stand__ guard__ over __your __legacy._

Rising to her feet, the silver warrior spun around to walk in the opposite direction. She stopped at the edge of the balcony, a hand resting on the railing as she overlooked Valhalla in all of its dark glory. Swirling blue eyes searched the horizon, the Goddess' Champion already feeling the invaders to this realm approaching. Throwing her right hand to the side, her gunblade materialized in her hand in a flutter of white feathers.

"Serah... wait for me..."

_In__ this __realm __beyond__ time,__ my __life__ begins__ anew._

END

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And that's the end everyone. There's an extended author's notes chapter to follow after this. It will answer some of them questions I wasn't able to answer in the story itself as well as expand on some themes and ideas explored in this fanfiction. A kind of a behind the scenes look at the story. There will also be a little something at the end of it, for those of you who manage to read it all, but I won't say __what it is. You'll just have to read it to find out. :P_

_Many of you will recognize some of the dialogue in this chapter. Part of Fang and Vanille's dialogue was taken from FFXIII Episode 1, part 5 as translated by Lissar. You can find it here: http[colon][doubleslash]dilly-shilly[dot]blogspot[dot]com/2010/12/episode-i-part-v[dot]html_

_Part of Lightning's dialogue was taken from part 6 of Episode 1 which can be found here: http[colon][doubleslash]dilly-shilly[dot]blogspot[dot]com/2010/12/episode-i-part-vi[dot]html_

_Other dialogue was taken from the FFXIII-2 trailers, specifically the "Change the Future" trailer and the FFXIII-2 First Official trailer._


	55. Extended Author's Notes

**Tainted fal'Cie – Extended Author's Notes**

A shoutout goes to Raziel12, a fellow fanfiction author who started the trend of Extended Author's Notes (at least from what I've seen and read). Like him, I wanted to provide a bit of insight into how the story itself was written, how certain things came about and why. With this story being my longest running and my most successful story up to date, to leave things hanging as they were, would not do it justice. These are my final notes on the "Tainted fal'Cie" story, from questions asked by readers to ideas I touched upon in the story itself but wasn't able to fully explain.

Before I get to that, I just want to quickly reply back to some unsigned reviews.

Sparkxxx7 - Thanks for the review! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the whole story, and despite not having an account, left me a comment. That means a lot. ^^ It is rather sad for Bhakti, and it was a bit upset upon seeing him again in FFXIII-2. It was a shame you really couldn't interact with him during the game, aside from seeing him. I too hope to make a great published writer. :) As for Rygdea, it was assumed he was turned into a cie'th in Eden, though it was never explicitly stated. I believe you may be mixing him up with Amodar, whose image was used in the guessing game in the second game. Whether or not he survived as well is unknown. Thanks for the review!

black. dot - Thanks for the review! It is a pretty sad ending, I have to admit. When I first started this story, I wasn't sure how it was going to end. But when FFXIII-2 came closer and closer to release, I knew it wouldn't necessarily have a happy one. It's funny you mention TF should be the FFXIII-2 sequel. Having written this for so long and whatnot, whenever I think of the events between the games, all I can think of is this. Lol. XD I have the FFXIII Episode 1 book on order and eagerly await for it to arrive so I can find out what really happens in between. :P Thanks for sticking with the story this long. :)

tlrc - I'm not sure if you're checking your pms as the last few times you've reviewed unsigned, but in case you haven't been, I'm replying back to you here. First off, thanks for the review. ^^ I already knew not everyone would like the ending, myself included (believe it or not) but as this was the link between games, it was going to happen. I'm a more happy ending type person, but even so, sometimes an ending is more powerful when it's not happy, right? Lol. Thanks for keeping with the story as long as you have. :) You're very sweet. I too consider you a friend. ^^ I have played FFXIII-2, and like yourself, I was sad that Lightning was once again given the short end of the stick. Here's to hoping the last game will give her what she so rightly deserves. ^^

Chocobo ProdoCo - Thanks for the review! :) And thanks for voting in the poll too. To answer your questions, read below. As for the treasure hunter achievement, I finally got wednesday past midnight. Lol. Since then, I've been playing FFXIII-2. Thanks for the comment. ;)

Blacksteel - Thanks for the review. ^^ Fear not, I have an inner bookworm too, and just like yourself, I wanted this story to go on forever. But as we all know, all good things come to an end, and to drag it out for eternity would make it lose what we love about it. I'll be a bit slow on starting up new stories as I'm adjusting to my busier now than before schedule, but rest assured, you will see more from me. ;) Thanks for the comment. ^^

smilebear27 - Thanks for the review. ^^ As mentioned above, I kind of see my story as the fill in episode between the two games. It's rather amusing. Lol. And I did finally get the treasure hunter achievement. Took me months to get, but I got it earlier this week. Phew! Thanks for the support and kind words. :)

Riku91 - Thanks for the review! I agree with you on the end. It was very sad. As mentioned above, I'm more of a happy ending type person, but with the way FFXIII ended and how FFXIII-2 started, that was just not possible. Despite the ups and downs of the tale, I really appreciate you sticking with the story as long as you have. I think you've been there from the beginning if I remember correctly. :) As for your question, that will be answered in this author's note, among other ones I'm sure. ^^ Thanks for the support! :)

RoxyRoxas1313 – Thanks for the review! The story did turn out to be very sad, but unfortunately how game two started. Lol. And don't even get me started on how it ended. Sheesh. In my profile you'll notice I made mention for a sequel to this piece. It's a long ways away, but it will happen. :)

On another note, thanks to all who voted in the poll. I think it's pretty clear what everyone wants. Hehe. I will focus on a few stories, posting updates for them on a semi-regular basis. Just a heads up, with me adjusting to my busier than before schedule, the start up of new stories may take a bit longer. Hence, there may be a momentarily lull between now and my new stories. Fear not though, I have a few ideas for fanfictions in mind and you will see them coming to light soon enough. ;)

And now, back to the other stuff! XD Below you'll find the answers to many of your questions Q & A style.

* * *

**To use a beta, or not to use a beta? That is the question.**

I chose to start off with a beta for one simple reason: I was a newbie writer to FFnet. While I had been a stalker to the site for many years, having stumbled across it eons ago, I didn't officially take the plunge as a fanfiction author until October 30, 2010. Despite being confident in my ability to write, I was worried I would mess up the story by not keeping the characters in character or by doing something much worse. So I got a beta, my first one being my best friend Lily.

Why I had a beta in the first place was not to make sure that my grammar and spelling were up to par, those things were easy for me. The real reason I needed a beta, a second pair of eyes, was to make sure I kept characters in character and kept the story as true to the game world as I possibly could. As a first time fanfiction writer, I didn't want to let my readers down by writing something so outrageous that it turned people away. The FFXIII community had been well established before I started writing, proof of that being the many awesome stories I eventually sat down and read. Admittedly, I was rather intimidated with the idea of trying to write as well as those amazing stories, because honestly speaking, some of them were way above my level of writing.

Needless to say, my fears were unwarranted and my story turned out great in the end. After going through three betas (EliteSky and Scraggles, you ladies are teh awesomeness! :3), I decided that I no longer needed a beta at that point. I had become confident enough in my skill and it was only a matter of carrying on.

x

**How did the story come about? (why I wanted to write this story)**

After finally playing the game and beating it, I was left with a sense of both achievement and yearning. While I realize the developers couldn't fit in every little thing, I felt there was more that could have been explored in the game, from certain relationships with the characters to explaining certain quirks about things. It was around that time there was talk of a possible sequel to the game, though nothing had been confirmed yet.

For months after playing the game, I was plagued with the ideas of _what if?_ What if Fang and Vanille came back? What if they didn't? What happened to the survivors after the game? How did they adjust to life on Gran Pulse? And the questions just kept coming. Finally, I decided it was time to write my first FFXIII fanfiction which ended up becoming the story "Finding Home." The idea behind that story was to explore how the surviving former l'Cies adjusted to their new home on Gran Pulse, specifically Lightning, as she was my favorite character out of them all. It was only meant to be a five chapter story, with each chapter focusing on a conversation between Lightning and each of the remaining former l'Cies.

However, as I was writing it, a reader introduced me to the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology, as well as Episode 0 and Episode 1 for FFXIII, and things started to take a different turn. The talk of Chaos and the implication of corruption and darkness in the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology really intrigued me. I had ideas of having Fang and Vanille coming back from crystal sleep, but I felt that based on how the game ended, they wouldn't come back just for a visit. Something had to be wrong for them to come back. They had to come back to help the others deal with some new enemy, and that's how "Tainted Fal'Cie" was essentially born.

x

**Where did the ideas for the story come from?**

I get my inspiration from the things around me. From nature. From family and friends. From the animes or movies I watch, to the games that I play. One of the key ideas I wanted to explore was the idea of fate and destiny. That is a pretty common theme, found in many movies, and books among other things. I wasn't convinced that Lightning, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow and Sazh just so happened to end up the few unlucky people caught up the fal'Cie mess, becoming branded and so forth. I felt there was a deeper reason than that. It was almost like they were destined to have that happen to them.

Personally, I believe that I make my own destiny. I believe that fate is something people put too much faith into, blaming bad fortune on it when really, it's something they have more control over than they want to believe. At the same time, I'm intrigued with the idea of a controlled (or guided) path one has to follow no matter what happens. The idea of being selected for something special, in the case of the former l'Cies, for something so amazing and life changing, that was something I wanted to really carry on from the game and into my story.

If you look at humanity's own history, of all the great leaders which emerged over the years, while it's true they worked hard to get where they were, sometimes I can't but wonder if maybe they were destined for greatness. William Shakespeare once said: "Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." That, to me, was the perfect embodiment of what I was trying to explore in my story. Fate and destiny versus choice and circumstance.

x

**Using other fanfiction stories as background for the characters.**

Before I wrote any fanfictions, I decided to read a whole bunch of them first. Why? I wanted to see what ideas had already been covered by others, how the characters were portrayed by other people and such. I spent a good two months reading through every single FFXIII story I could get my hands on. Yes, you read correctly. I read every single one of the thousands of FFXIII stories on before I put my pen to paper to write out my first fanfiction. I was doing research of sorts, and if there's anything you must know about me, I like to be as thorough as possible. Call me a nerd. :P

Anyhow, in my binge of fanfiction reading, I came across many awesome stories. Some of them I chose to use as reference material for my own story, when it came to the characters' backgrounds and history. While it could have made up something on my own, after having read those fanfictions, I couldn't think of anything better to use. So I sought out those fanfiction writers and sent them a PM, asking for permission to use their ideas as part of my story. Thankfully all of them said I could, of which I will always be thankful for. I'm not sure what I would have done if they had said no. Lol.

Keep in mind, all of the fanfiction authors have been credited in my story. For any readers out there who are considering borrowing ideas from other fanfictions, I highly encourage you to ask the author's permission to use it first. It's just a common courtesy. Most important of all though, give them credit for their works. I can't stress that enough. Stealing is not very nice and I'm sure you wouldn't like that done to you. So please, ask for permission. And if you're turned down, respect the author's choice to do that.

x

**Dividing "Finding Home" and "Tainted Fal'Cie" into two stories.**

As mentioned before, my first fanfiction "Finding Home" was only meant to be a short story. It was my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I wanted to start off with something slow and small to see what kind of reaction I'd get from the community. Not only that, it was meant to explore how Lightning specifically was reacting to the events which followed the end of the first game. I suspected that Lightning wouldn't be too happy, despite getting her sister back, because in her journey as a l'Cie, she formed a new family of sorts and two of those family members were now missing. That's why I couldn't resist putting in that one chapter where Fang and Vanille also had a chat with Lightning. But soon, a multitude of ideas flooded my mind and I couldn't but think about continuing the story further.

At that point, I chose to _finish _"Finding Home." It had done what I wanted it to do, that is to explore how Lightning was coping with Fang and Vanille's sacrifice and how the others were trying to help her through it. It also served its purpose in giving me great feedback from readers. If I were to drag it out any further than that, it wouldn't have done the story justice. And so "Tainted Fal'Cie" became its own story with its own direction and ideas.

x

**Similarities between FFXIII-2 and Tainted Fal'Cie.**

I always laugh when I think about this particular point. Some of you have been wondering if I'm actually a Square Enix writer in disguise as many of my ideas overlapped with the FFXIII-2 game. But as much as I would like to say yes to that, the answer is actually no, I'm not. (Though if any of you were to hear about openings at SE, let me know. :P) It was rather surprising how much in common my story had with the FFXIII-2 game storyline, but believe it or not, a lot of that was coincidence. Unless I said it specifically in the chapter's author's notes, that I took the idea from FFXIII-2, the ideas are all mine, may it be of my own imagination or a combination of that with the Final Fantasy mythology. Here's a bit of a time line for you:

"Tainted Fal'Cie" started back in November 2010, months before FFXIII-2 was confirmed to be in the works. Originally, when I first started this story, I wrote it on the fly. I didn't have much of a plot line established, just ideas of what I wanted to explore. But as time went on, I found it more and more difficult to keep it focused, especially when real life issues and such started demanding my attention. And that is why I announced I'd be drawing out the posting schedule from every week to every two weeks near the beginning of the story. I knew I had a good thing going on and didn't want to lose it completely. So I gave myself the time I needed to hopefully figure things out.

In the first week of January (2011), I said enough was enough and sat down to summarize out the remaining chapters of "Tainted Fal'Cie." Being the type of person who works better with a schedule and some sort of structure rather than doing things on the fly, I spent four hours one night, summarizing chapter by chapter of what I would write for the rest of the story. In the end, I finished the summary with 33 chapters, including this Extended Author's Notes. Keep in mind, this was the week before FFXIII-2 was confirmed to be in the works, and before the first teaser video came out.

From there, I worked off of the outline I had done up, not paying much attention to the announcements about FFXIII-2 aside from the fact that it was happening. While it is true this story ended up with a lot more than thirty-three chapters, that was simply due to some of the chapters I outlined taking up two to three chapters instead of the one chapter I had allotted for it at the time. So the ideas such as Cocoon falling and the chaos (which mirrored the Tainted and its corruption), I came up with all of that before hand, some of it based on the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology.

It wasn't until chapter 48 and later did I decide to start incorporating some of the FFXIII-2 ideas into my story. At that point, I was nearing the end of writing the story itself, and during that time (October 2011), things like Valhalla and such were revealed. I decided at that point to link Valhalla with the Unseen World, having the Place between Waking and Sleeping acting as a link to that world.

Kind of funny how that worked out, huh?

x

**Researching Tainted Fal'Cie.**

One of the things I was very particular on with my story was getting the game world and characters right. This was set to take place after the events of the first game, and I wanted to make sure I described the world as it was in game properly, very much so for the characters.

After researching everything I could get my hands on related to the game, I decided to incorporate game lines and references directly into the story. It got to the point where I decided to play FFXIII all over again (to get all of the achievements in preparation for FFXIII-2) and as I was fighting through the various levels, anytime the characters did a battle cry of some sort, I paused the game and wrote it down. I'm happy I did that, for a lot of the times I needed such battle cries especially in the action based chapters.

x

**The Voice of the Tainted and the Shadowed Four.**

Admittedly, the voice of the Tainted and its Shadowed Four was inspired by the bad guy Harbinger from the game Mass Effect 2. Anytime I was writing dialogue for them, all I heard was Harbinger's voice, intonation and all. Lol. Though, I did borrow some of Caius' lines from the FFXIII-2 trailers as well towards the end...

x

**Lightning's Tainted Brand.**

Quite a few of you have asked what Lightning's tainted brand looks like. My answer to that is, I don't know. Hehe. In all honesty, I never had a particular image in mind about what the actual brand looked like. All I knew was that it was much bigger than both the Pulse brand and Cocoon brand, the Tainted brand being as large as Lightning's stomach. Beyond that, I didn't feel it necessary to describe what the brand looked like as we all knew what brands were and what they did. Not to mention, the effects of the branding was revealed in other ways throughout the story as well, such as the blackened and twisted flesh taking over Lightning's body.

x

**Fang & Vanille's Brands.**

I know a few of you were wondering about Fang and Vanille's brands. Why did they have them? Why did they hurt? Their brands were a timer of sorts, reminding them of how much borrowed time they had left. It was also their connection to Crystal Cocoon, as they were supposed to be holding it up. If anything happened to it, they would feel it. That's why in chapter 31 for example, their brands were burning. Crystal Cocoon was in pretty poor shape at the time with things only seeming to get worse. Etro could only help them so much with her limited powers, and hence the reason why they also retained their magic wielding abilities and the others did not.

x

**Texts, Scrolls, Tablets and Hymns.**

The Forgotten Text, the Lost Text, the Last Scroll of Etro, the Tablet of the Eidolons, the Stolen Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul, and finally Serah, Vanille and Etro's hymns, those were just added touches to the story. I needed a way to integrate the history and lore that I made up for the story without having to write boring chapters filled of history lessons and boring dialogue. That in itself proved quite challenging, especially because I couldn't not put them in there. They were all important parts of the story that needed to be revealed one way another, just not in the way that is would detract from the story.

In the end, it worked out best to show one verse at a time for the ancient texts at the beginning of each chapter and have Vanille, Serah and Etro's hymns revealed as part of the story itself. Admittedly, one of the big reasons I did that was because I wanted to dabble a bit in poetry while writing for the FFXIII. Though, knowing what I know now, if given the choice, I may have found another way to do it or maybe not have put it in at all. While I can write poetry, for me, I only write poetry when in the throes of a very strong emotion. To write out verse after verse for all of those chapters was really a tolling thing on me. In the end though, I think it worked out for the best and everyone seemed to appreciate it. For future however, don't expect me to be doing that again. Lol.

x

**Fang's sister.**

In "Tainted Fal'Cie," the theme of sisters was a big part of the story. The bond between Serah and Light as well as the bonds between Light, Fang, Serah and Vanille. While playing the game itself, I realized that we didn't really know much about Fang and Vanille's past, so much of it was never revealed. I truly wanted to examine that bond between our lead soldier and huntress, as I felt they really had a sisterly relationship of sorts coming towards the end of the game. Not only that, I wanted to add more depth to Fang, her reasons for being so protective of Light when it came to the Tainted, why she was so adamant about the things she did and such. And I couldn't think of a better way than having her have a sister from before who was lost to the taint as well.

x

**Serah.**

Ask me anytime and I'll tell you I think that Serah was hugely underdeveloped as a character in the game. Now before you dispute it, don't get me wrong, I don't think it was an intentional thing. It was simply that Serah's role in the game was to start them all off on their l'Cie journey. Sadly, this did not allow for her character to be developed into what I felt she should have developed into. So I wanted to fix that with my story.

I really believe Serah to be much stronger than how she was portrayed in the first game. I'm waiting to see what happens in the second game before I decide if her character was done justly. For now though, I wanted to explore the stronger side of Serah's character, her bond with Lightning (which we only got a glimpse of at the end of the game), and everything else that is Serah Farron. Not only did that help add depth to Lightning's character, it also strengthened the other characters as well in my opinion. It gave the characters that sense of family and wholeness. In my eyes, without Serah, none of them would be who they are now.

x

**Lightning's cape.**

I think this has to be one of the biggest questions of the game. Why does Lightning have a cape? Who gave it to her? And so forth. If you asked me, I have no answer for that. I honestly have no idea why Light has a cape or who gave it to her. Other fanfictions I've read have sought to answer that question. Me, on the other hand, I simply wanted to acknowledge that question, but as I didn't have an answer for it, I left it unsolved.

x

**Death of Mrs. Farron.**

As canon goes, Lightning's and Serah's mother died from a mysterious illness. And it was that event which led to how the sisters eventually ended up where they were at the beginning of the game. This provided a great opportunity for me to not only add depth and history to the Farron sisters, but to also intertwine the corruption of the Tainted and the key question of fate and destiny into the mix as well. I was very pleased how it turned out.

x

**Eidolons and the former l'Cies.**

In my mind, the relationship between the former l'Cies and their Eidolons is both symbiotic and something much more. As mentioned by Fang in the story, they're both part of the same coin, just different sides. Following that idea, it seemed only natural that when something happened to their Eidolons, the former l'Cies could feel it too and vice versa. Which is why you see Odin getting tainted along with Lightning as the story progresses.

On top of that, I also felt the Eidolons were guardians of the former l'Cies. I brought this point across with Odin protecting Lightning from the taint at times, all the way to how the Eidolons sometimes did things against the orders of the former l'Cies to protect them. While according to canon, Etro sent the former l'Cies Eidolons to either help them or put them out of their misery if they couldn't make up their mind about their focus, I also believe that Lightning and the gang were specifically chosen by their Eidolons, making their bonds more than just a random chance of fate.

Like our heroes, their Eidolons had special attributes about them. While they were originally Etro's messengers and children, I went a step further saying that they were a piece of Etro, embodying an attribute of her in some way. Keep in mind their elements are pulled from the game, though I tweaked some of them to fit the story. And so their qualities and attributes were as follows:

Odin - White Knight of Etro, Nobility, Guardian, Protector, lightning element

Bahamut - Black Knight of Etro, Defender, Shield, non elemental/wind element

Shiva - Will of Etro, Unity, Companionship, Teamwork, ice element

Alexander - Strength of Etro, Courage, Innocence, Desire, non elemental/physical attack

Brynhildr - Kindness of Etro, Supporter, Aid, Help, fire element

Hecatoncheir - Courage of Etro, Resilience, Persistence, earth element

Siren - Heart of Etro, Purity, Hope, Love, light/water element

x

**Serah's Eidolon.**

Alright, who besides me wanted Serah to have an Eidolon? Lol. I thought it was only fair that since Serah played a key part in this story, that she also have an Eidolon as well. Originally, I was thinking of having a winged summon for the youngest pinkette, like Ultima for example. However, another fanfiction writer beat me to that idea. Not only that, in the end, I felt it would have been a bit overkill as well as cliché to use a summon like that. I wanted Serah to have an Eidolon who was a strong supporting character, yet at the same time graceful to match Serah's character. And that's when I remembered Siren making an appearance in the Eidolon parade back in Nautilus. She was perfect for what I was looking for, and her stats were exactly what I wanted in a supporting character.

x

**The Tainted and the Shadowed Four.**

For those of you curious about how I thought up the Shadowed Four, I based them off of Chinese mythology where there are four spiritual creatures - four celestial emblems – which guard a direction on the compass. Each creature has a corresponding season, color, element, virtue, among other traits.

Tortoise (Black Warrior) = North, Winter, Black, Water  
White Tiger (Kirin) = West, Fall, White, Metal  
Red Bird (Phoenix) = South, Summer, Red, Fire  
Dragon = East, Spring, Blue/Green, Wood

Keeping the whole world of FFXIII in mind, I chose to base the Shadowed Four's actual forms on already existing Gran Pulse monsters. I tweaked them a bit to fit my purposes, as at times the Gran Pulse monsters were a bit limited. But here's how they turned out:

Red Bird = Yaksha (fire element) - weak against water [red skin][ground movement][one eye]

White Tiger = Megistotherian (metal/earth element) - weak against fire [white skin][ground movement][two eyes]

Dragon = Kalavinka Striker (lightning/wind element) [yellow skin][flying movement][three eyes]

Tortoise/Turtle = Adamantortoise (water element) - weak against lightning [blue skin][ground movement][four eyes]

The order in which they appeared in the story was based on the number of corrupted eyes they had. With Kokko starting things off, it got only one corrupted eye. With Proganochelys being the last of the Shadowed Four and most difficult, it got four red eyes.

How the Shadowed Four got their names, I referred to mythology again for that.

Kokko, which I based my search off of the 'phoenix,' got its name from the a mythical bird of iron and fire in Finnish folklore.

The name Kerberos was based off of Cerberus, which is the three headed dog often depicted in Greek and Roman mythology guarding the gates of The Underworld. While Kerberos' element was metal, I chose to go with the four main elements (fire, earth, air/wind, water) as the powers of the Shadowed Four, effectively turning metal into earth instead. Even then, I chose to keep its metal attribute for its armor rather than giving it up completely. As for why I chose to base it off of Cerberus, it was rather simple. Cerberus was underground guarding the gates of the underworld. And where Kerberos was found, it was similar. Underground yet guarding information of the past. Of note, there wasn't really a cat-like Gran Pulse monster which is why I used a dog-like monster instead. On a random note, the colouring of the Shadowed Fours were based on their elements (e.g. Water = Blue, Fire = Red, Earth = Brown/Black/Grey, Air/Wind/Lightning = Yellow).

The third of the Shadowed Four was Bakunawa, a dragon whose name was based off of a Philippine mythological creature often represented as a gigantic sea serpent. Quite frequently, sea dragons and sea serpents are often associated with each other, which is why I chose its name based on that. Being that it was a dragon, rather than keep its element of wood, I chose to substitute the element of air/wind instead. Most dragons are associated with flight, and I wanted to add that extra level of difficulty with this particular Shadowed Four, to show the ever increasing threat and danger they posed. Not to mention they were like bosses of sorts, and we all know that over time the bosses get harder. Lol. The reasoning behind Bakunawa using dark Thundagas and such, I just associated the air elements intertwined with thunder and lightning also.

The last of the Shadowed Four, the turtle with the element of water, got its name from a different source other than mythology. After searching extensively for a turtle-like creatures in any mythology, despite finding a few, none of the names seemed to fit what I was looking for. So instead, I started to looked up ancient species of turtles and chose their scientific label for the name. The name Proganochelys comes from Proganochelys quenstedti, the second oldest turtle species discovered to date. Known fossils have been found in Germany and Thailand from the late Triassic, dating to approximately 210 million years ago. I couldn't think of anything more fitting than that.

As for the Tainted's name, rather than use mythology to name it, I kept things simple. The Tainted. Because that's what it was. It wasn't just _a tainted_ but rather _the Tainted_. That was eerie enough just like that. As mentioned earlier, the idea for it came about from the mention of corruption and darkness etc in the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology. Originally the Tainted was supposed to be something different than a corrupted Muin wanting vengeance for her banishment to the Unseen World. It wasn't until I reread the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology for the umpteenth time did I realize how perfectly that would have worked out.

x

**Using Original Characters (OCs) and Non-Playable Characters (NPCs).**

If there's anything you should know about me, I don't like Original Characters (OC) too much. In my opinion, OCs should not be taking up relationships with main characters, especially if it never happened in game. Some of you will disagree with me, which is perfectly fine. We all have our own opinions about things. Mine is that main characters should stay with main characters, and OCs can keep to themselves.

Despite my aversion to OCs, there were times in the story where I needed other characters outside of the main characters to deliver key information or to carry on the plot. When that happened, my first choice was to pull NPCs from the game to fill in those spots. That's why we have Amodar, Rydgea, Team Nora, Bartholomew, and Bhatki making appearances in the story. Not only were they in game and interacted with the characters in some way, I also felt they too could use some more screen time. So I added a bit of depth to them and threw them into the fray.

For Mathias Trenton, the Sanctum soldier who saved the former l'Cies in New Bresha before the confrontation with Kokko, he was a mix of both NPC and OC. If you all remember from the game, there was a Sanctum soldier the gang saved on their way to Eden from being stomped on by a Adamanchelid. I chose to make that NPC into Mathias, who turned into an OC as a result of that. He was very important in moving the story along and one of the few exceptions I made with regards to OCs.

At the same time, he died. Lol. Typically, any OCs I had, they often died after my use for them was over. I did have half a mind of pulling in other Final Fantasy characters from the other games into the story, as I had seen other people do for their fanfictions, but my problem was I never played any of the other games to know enough about the characters to properly capture the essence of their characters. So I stuck with either the FFXIII NPCs or I created expendable OCs.

When it came to naming the OCs, I referred to online baby naming websites to help me with that. For example, Corporal Kayson Jase, Amodar's medic which helped the group in chapter 38, was based on the idea of her being a healer. In that case, I sought out names with that meaning and it ended up with Kayson and Jase being both American meaning Healer.

x

**Bhakti.**

When I first started writing this story, I had completely forgotten about Bhakti. Thankfully, while writing this piece, I still kept up with my fanfiction reading and came across a sparse few stories which had Bhakti as the main character. Those stories got me thinking about the little guy, and with Fang and Vanille returning to the group soon, I thought it only made sense for Bhakti to be around as well. Further to that, despite being a minor character, I felt he deserved some sort of personality, seeing as how we got glimpses of it in the game. I really didn't have anything specific in mind for him, but over time, he just kind of developed one on his own. I'm very pleased with how Bhakti turned out. :)

On one final note about our favorite robot, who here felt there should have been a mini Bhakti figure made and included in the Vanille action figure set? XD

x

**New technology developed in Tainted Fal'Cie.**

By the time the LCDs aka the l'Cie Drivers came into play and any other technology in the story came about, FFXIII-2 had already been confirmed and was in production. Because of that fact, I was hesitant about introducing any new technology into the story after the life of Cocoon as I wasn't sure what kind of technology the second game would have. After reading FFXIII Episode 1, my original intention was to have "Tainted Fal'Cie" bridge the gap between the game and Episode 1. But with confirmation of FFXIII-2 in the works, I changed that to be "Tainted Fal'Cie" bridging the gap between game 1 and game 2 instead. And again, wanting to keep as true to the game worlds as possible, I was reluctant to introduce any new devices into the story that probably wouldn't end up in the second game.

Sadly, as the story progressed, that just wouldn't work. Our heroes could not venture out and beat the Shadowed Four remaining as regular humans. It just wasn't possible. So I started to create technology which was based off of their l'Cie powers and later, technology which could possibly end up being the predecessors to the technology used in FFXIII-2. As this story would be completed (writing-wise) before the actual game came out, that's all I could do to get around that issue.

x

**Pairings in the story.**

It seemed there was some confusion over the pairings at the beginning of the story despite my many disclaimers about it. I wasn't sure if it was because people didn't read the Author's Notes in general or if it was just because of the most common pairings at the time the story was started was Light x Fang aka Flight. Regardless, I chose to stick to the pairings which came out of the game, that being Serah x Snow (very obvious) and Fang x Vanille (not so obvious). For you Flight fans, I eventually caved and wrote up "Some Things You Just Do". Hehe.

The relationship between Fang and Vanille was a bit ambiguous once the game finished. There was certainly the sisterly type of relationship there, but for some people including myself, I picked up on something more between them. Whether or not that is actually true or just our wild imaginations, maybe FFXIII-2 will reveal a bit of that to us. I don't know yet as I haven't finished playing the game yet. XD

x

**When did "Tainted Fal'Cie" end time-wise in comparison to FFXIII-2?**

While I don't have an exact date, I'm guessing it ended approximately a year to a year and a half before the events of FFXIII-2. "Finding Home" started roughly a year after Cocoons fall, with everything in "Tainted Fal'Cie" taking place in the months after that. So it fits roughly within that time line.

x

**Will there be a sequel to "Tainted Fal'Cie" or a FFXIII-2 story?**

At this moment in time, my answer to that will be no. There will be no sequel and currently I have no immediate plans for a FFXIII-2 based story either. That of course may change once I finally beat FFXIII-2, but for the moment it's not happening.

As much as I enjoyed writing in the FFXIII world, at times I did find it a bit constraining and limiting to keep everything in order and in line with the world and the characters. Coming towards the end of the story, I know a few of you noticed a shift in my writing. A good part was due to burnout on the story again. Never did I expect the story to carry on so long, and the longer it continued, the harder it became for me to keep things how you all knew they should be within its limitations. That was also a bit of why I decided to speed up the update schedule as well. To avoid burning out completely before the end, leaving you with an uncompleted story.

Many of the ideas I'm thinking of entertaining now are alternate realities with our favorite heroes and heroines in it. That way our favorite characters are still in it and my ideas and imagination aren't so restricted. For those of you curious of potential new stories I have in the works, feel free to check out my profile for more information.

x

**General last minute things.**

Once again I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who have read this story. Whether or not you've added it to your favorites, story alerts or even reviewed it, I am truly thankful for you taking the time to read it. It couldn't have been as successful without you, the readers.

For those of you who will leave unsigned reviews after this point, thank you. I wish I could reply back to those, but as I won't be updating this story anymore, that won't be possible. For everyone else who leaves signed reviews, expect to get a reply back from me via PM. ;)

As a bonus for those of you who have graciously taken the time to read all of these notes, below I have included one last mini chapter of "Tainted fal'Cie." This was not long enough to be a chapter of its own, nor did it fit in anywhere with the original story. Yet, I could not not include it as it ends the Epilogue in a way. And so, with one final ado to this story, I give you the final chapter of "Tainted fal'Cie."

* * *

**Bhakti's Promise**

A beep.

"Hey! You're working again!"

"Maqui, what are you doing?" Yuj peered over the blonde's shoulder, his hands on his hips.

"He works!" Maqui exclaimed again. "Bhakti's working again!"

"Good job squirt." Lebreau ruffled Maqui's hair as she passed him by.

Just hours ago, the last of the Shadowed Four was defeated and the threat of the darkness was destroyed. While the former l'Cies had taken off towards Crystal Cocoon in search of their wayward leader, Team NORA remained behind to help in the clean up effort from the aftermath of the battle. Injured soldiers needed tending to. Houses needed to be rebuilt. People needed to be relocated. Despite the furious sounds of battles near their former, broken home, Team NORA remained in New Oerba until the former l'Cies would return, managing everything in their absence. Everything would work out in the end. The former l'Cies would make sure of it.

Another beep.

"How are you feeling buddy?"

Bhakti stared at the goggle-headed boy before taking a quick scan the area. He currently sat on a crude table of sorts, outside. The sun was just starting its descent in the horizon, the sky slowly shifting from orange to purple. People ran back and forth around him, some attending to the wounded, yet others scavenging what they could from ruined houses. Bartholomew was nearby, along with Gadot, the two men directing people on various duties.

"Can you tell me if everything is working?"

Bhakti's focus went back Maqui, Yuj having wandered off with Lebreau a few moments ago, to help with whatever he could. A green holographic screen materialized in the air above the small robot, Cocoon text scrolling across it.

**All systems nominal.**

"Yeah!" Maqui whooped, pumping a triumphant fist into the air. "I fixed Bhakti! Vanille will be so-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

People jumped, some running for cover, some crying out in surprise at the sudden noise. All eyes turned to Crystal Cocoon, the pillar of blue ringing like a bell. Two star-like shapes swirled around the structure, tailed by fallen chunks of blue crystal and fine white dust. Maqui gaped at the scene as the pillar started to reassemble itself like some sort of magical jigsaw puzzle. The two spiraling lights hovered next to Cocoon's shell until the last piece was in place before diving towards the section just under Cocoon's base. A split second later, a brilliant light blinded everyone, Crystal Cocoon chiming louder than before.

Then all was silent.

By the time Bhakti reset his sensors, people were crying and hugging each other in the streets.

"They did it!" Gadot's voice boomed somewhere in the background.

Crystal Cocoon was restored, looking the same as it first did when they all abandoned the satellite almost two years ago. There was not a single crack, or broken shard it sight. It was as if Kokko had never attacked it in the first place.

A muffled bleep.

"_Kweh..."_

A feather head rubbed against Bhakti's side. The small robot turned to the chocobo standing next to the table.

"_Cooc?"_

Another quiet beep.

Bhakti turned back to look at Crystal Cocoon. Fang and Vanille would not be returning with the others later tonight. How Bhakti knew that, not even Bartholomew would be able to explain that. The robot's sensors could only scan so far, and the two Oerbas were definitely out of range. Despite that fact, Bhakti knew.

Searching his memory banks, Bhakti rifled through his files for one specific recording. Though half of his recordings were corrupted, a result of his less than gentle way of shutting down prior, the file he sought was untouched. Bhakti played it internally, so that only he could see it.

The recording had been taken just hours after the entire former l'Cies family returned from their battle with Kokko. Despite their soon to be eviction from the settlement, there was still a moment of happiness. One of which Bhakti caught on datalog. In the recording, Fang and Vanille made breakfast for the others, on the morning they were to be evicted from the settlement. One by one, the former l'Cies piled into the Dia and Yun residence, gratefully gobbling up the eggs, toast and meat Fang had cooked for them under Vanille's ever watchful eye. There was a variety of fruit there too, Vanille having ventured out to get some in the early rays of morning. Somewhere in between eating and getting the sleep out of their eyes, a mini food fight broke out amongst the former l'Cies, involving fruit peelings and egg shells. By the end of it, everyone was laughing until they cried, their troubles momentarily forgotten.

Bhakti would wait.

When Fang and Vanille were branded over five hundred years ago, promising to return when their focus was completed, Bhakti, as the every dutiful robot, waited. Five hundred years later, Fang and Vanille did return like they promised, bringing with them the others who would shortly become part of his extended charges. Soon after, they were off again, promising to return once their new focus was done. And a year later, they did, only for fate to whisk them off yet again. At least that time, he got to come along and stayed with them for as long as he could. And now they were gone again.

The recording promptly ended, Bhakti once again filing it away for safe keeping. Turning back to look at Crystal Cocoon again, the small robot made a new datalog entry. For however long it was this time, he would wait for them. He would remain the ever loyal and diligent robot who watched over their stuff, keeping the place clean, for when they would next return. Not only that, he would remind the others when needed, of Fang and Vanille, of what they looked like, of what they sounded like, anytime they wanted. Bhakti knew it would eventually come to that. It always did with humans. He had watched them long enough to know that.

Yet despite their shortcomings, hot tempers and at times irrational thinking, Bhakti held no ill against them. Humans made him. They gave him life. And if it meant that for the entirety of his robot life he would have to do this, over and over again, he would. Bhakti would wait. He would wait for the day when all of them finally returned home, with smiles on their faces, laughing their hearts out in happiness. Because that was all he could do for them.

And so, Bhakti would wait.


End file.
